A Beautiful Nightmare
by Extinction Of The Gummy Bears
Summary: A porthole has been opened. My idea of how my friends and I would handle the fellowship if they were here. People will be brutally smacked, probably insulted, cars will be stolen and underage drivers will be running the streets. Full summary inside.
1. Broken TV

_**Summary**_**: Here's the thing: I've read several fics where the Fellowship of the Ring just happens to come into some fan girls' lives while their parents are conveniently away. Well, to say the least, this isn't going to be one like that. There is one fan girl, a bunch of overly dramatic friends and parents that are inconveniently around all the time. Well, I wanted to write one all my own to see what would happen when my friends and I are confronted with an epic problem that no one knows how it got started or how to fix it. Not even Gandalf.**

**A/N: I do not own anything **_**Lord of the Rings **_**related. Though I wish I did, but sadly that has not come true. Now, without further ado here is chapter one. **

**P.S. Please Review!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter One: Broken TV_

**-Tabby-**

"Congratulations Tab," Kristina said, as we lazily lounged on the couch in my living room. "You gave them Uno cards to shut them up and now they're fighting."

"I should've known better," I muttered, watching my other two friends, Jeni and Katie, sitting on the floor.

"Well, you didn't," she said, stretching.

I scowled and nudged her face with my foot, causing her to glare at me. "Here comes me," I said, as I purposely fell off the couch, right into their game.

"Tabby!" Jeni snapped, as Katie gave me her famous 'death' look. I swear she created that look especially for me.

"This wouldn't have happened if you both played Uno like normal people," I replied. "One Uno game does not last an hour and a half."

"It does the way we play," Jeni countered.

"Which is not normal, and it causes controversy," I replied, beginning to pick up the scattered cards.

"Who asked you anyway?" she inquired, beginning to help as well.

"I asked myself," I replied.

"Yes, and that makes _you_ normal," Katie said, slapping me on the back, which caused me to yelp.

"It's perfectly fine to talk and argue with yourself, but when you lose, you're a freak," I replied.

"Well, in that case, you're a freak of nature," Jeni said.

"Shut up! Or I'll turn the TV on and turn it to the movie channel," I replied, knowing full well that I'd get my way.

"NO!" Katie yelled, clamping a hand over Jeni's mouth.

"How is that a threat?" Jeni asked, shoving Katie's hand away and glaring. She looked rather confused.

"_The Lord of the Rings _is on!" Katie whispered. She held a finger to her own lips. "Shh… don't make her mad."

"I'm okay with that," Kristina said, from the couch. "I've been meaning to watch the entire thing."

"What's _the Lord of the Rings_?" Jeni asked.

I turned to her, completely shocked. "That is unacceptable! You can_not _be in my house and not know what that masterpiece is," I said, with an air of authority. I quickly got up and snatched the remote.

Just as I turned the TV on, Katie tried to tackle me, grabbing for the remote. "Back up Jack!" I yelled at her, and promptly chucked my handful of Uno cards at her face. As she ducked I quickly changed the channel to TNT and hid the remote in my shirt.

Katie turned around and glared at me. I took the remote out of my shirt (it had fallen out anyway) and ran to the chair and guarded myself with my feet, ready to kick her if she came too close. She made a move to grab my ankle and I tried to kick her simultaneously, but we both missed. "Go away!" I yelled.

"Give me the remote!" she said, sitting on top of me.

"Get off! Ya' nasty!" I replied.

Kristina and Jeni watched us with amused expressions on their faces. _Glad we could entertain someone. _

"Give me the damn remote!" Katie yelled again.

"NO!" I said, kicking her off and cradling the precious remote. I then turned my attention to the TV. "Look! It's Pippin!" I squealed, pointing to the oh-so-loveable-and-huggable hobbit.

"Look! It's an obsessed loser!" Katie said, pointing at me.

"Hush! Gandalf is speaking!" I said, putting a finger to my lips.

I heard about ten seconds of speaking before Katie tackled me again. She tried to snatch the remote, but I held onto it with a death grip. "No!" I yelled, shooting up from the chair.

"Change it!" Katie yelled. I screamed as she won the remote.

"Precious!" I yelled, tackling her. Kristina and Jeni were nearly in tears with laughter. "Help us, Kristina!" I whined, trying to sound like Gollum and failing. I'm not good with impressions.

Kristina only laughed harder. Deciding that I was alone in this fight, I took Katie to the carpet, and snatched the remote. As we both fought for control of the remote we hit many buttons, causing the TV to start going crazy with static.

We all stopped what we were doing at the loudness of the static tone. We had to cover our ears, it was _that _loud. Then it started skipping from the movie to a black screen and back again. The movie still played on, but the sound of birds chirping could be heard, and the windows _aren't _open. The chirping was as clear as day. "Oooohhh, yooouuuuu made it _maaaaaaad_!" I whispered to Katie.

"You angered Gandalf," Kristina said, giggling.

"Dude, why won't it stop?" Katie asked, using her serious tone.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Jeni asked, nervously. _Crybaby_.

"Okay, you need to stop!" I said to the TV. "My dad is going to be _so _pissed." I got up and proceeded to slap the TV.

"Yes Tabby, bitch slapping the TV is going to make it work," Kristina said, sarcastically.

"It worked the last time," I said, innocently.

"It's all in your head," she replied.

"Beat it with a book," Jeni said, tossing an old, beaten up book to me.

I caught it and looked at the cover. "Hey! It's _the Lord of the Rings_, too!" I said, showing them the cover. Katie glared and the other two snickered. "The Power of Sauron commands you to work!" I said loudly, holding the book to the TV.

"Ha-ha! She's exorcizing the TV!" Jeni laughed.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't think 'the Power of Sauron' is going to help," Kristina said.

"Okay then, buzz kill… the Power of Isildur commands you to work!" I said, again holding the book to the TV.

The TV decided to go black, blacker than pitch. "Well, at least it chose one," Katie said, from her place on the couch.

I made a pouty face. "But I didn't _want _that one!" I said. "Ugh! Go to Mordor, you dumb TV!" With that, I threw the book at the appliance.

There was a sudden bang-like a gunshot, only much, much louder-as the book made contact with the TV. I yelped and ran to the couch, jumping on my friends. We looked very much like three Shaggys and a Scooby, except we're girls, and I'm not a dog. When nothing happened, they all glared at me, especially Katie, since I was sitting on her.

"What? The TV yelled at me! Apparently it doesn't like Sauron or Isildur," I muttered.

I looked back at the _stupid _TV that decided to have a heart attack and go black. But I did not see the TV that angered me, I saw a blonde man (if men have _extremely _pointed ears) laying on his stomach and looking up at us. It was then that my friends caught sight of him. Katie stopped in the middle of a threat and Jeni and Kristina stopped mid-attempt to push me off.

The TV lit up to a brilliantly charged light blue, and another man fell onto the blonde one. This one was followed by seven more. My friends and I looked at each other and let out one high-pitched scream.

**Well how was it? Horribly bad? Amazing? Good? Okay? Needs work? Continue? Not continue? Tell me? Review please!**

_Last revised on July 26, 2011._


	2. A Not So Warm Welcome

**A/N: Well, thank you to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you liked it! I still own nothing. Sad day. But I wrote you a new chapter! Enjoy!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Two: A Not-So-Warm Welcome_

**-Tabby-**

After the three of us decided to stop screaming and look at the men, (who were all now standing, looking rather alarmed) we saw that they all had weapons at the ready and seemed prepared to use them at any moment. _Especially Blondie_. The thirteen of us stared each other down for a few moments, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Oh…. My…. God," I said, in amazement. Now everyone was looking at _me_. "What the hell?"

"Who _are _you?" asked Blondie.

"Uhm… the question is: who are _you_ and what the hell are _you _and _your _buddies doing in my house?" I replied.

"We do not have to answer that, _witch_," he snapped.

My mouth fell open. Just because I was named after a witch it does _NOT_ make me a witch!

"Did he really just call me a witch?" I asked Jeni. She nodded her mouth agape. "You seriously did _not_ just call me a witch!"

"I believe I did," he replied, smirking.

"You know what, Blondie-" I began, getting off of my friends to get in his face.

"Tabby, heel," Katie said, knowing I was probably going to piss this guy off even more if I ran my mouth. She grabbed a hold of my shirt for good measure.

"But he-" I began, pointing.

"I don't care," she replied, pulling me down onto the couch. "Now tell us who you are, before we call the cops."

"Oooh, that's a good one," I whispered, thinking how great of an idea that would have been. I'm not one for thinking before I act.

"Peace ladies," a dark haired man said, coming forward. His hands were held up in a gesture of peace.

"Who _are _you?" Jeni yelled, becoming frantic. 

The dark haired man looked over at an elderly man, who just eyed us with amusement. Whatever passed between the two, it gave the black-haired man reassurance. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he began.

_Bleeding hell! _

"And this is-"

"Hah! There is _no _way you're Aragorn!" Kristina laughed.

The look he gave her convinced me that this probably _was _the heir of Isildur. "I beg your pardon?" he said, bemused. Apparently no one has ever denied his name before.

I looked over at Kristina. "Did you expect him to look like Viggo Mortensen?" I asked her quietly. He's really got a bit of credibility, concerning what _just _happened.

"Well, yeah… I mean how can he not?" she asked.

"Do you think that's how Tolkien envisioned him?" I asked her.

"But that Viggo guy… and they fell from the TV!"

"Oh my- where have you been the last five minutes?" I snapped. "You know what? Just do us all a favor and shut up!"

"I would just like to see some identification," Kristina said, glaring at me. "Prove it!"

Again, 'Aragorn' looked at the elderly man standing behind him, who leaned heavily on a spiked wooden staff. He said something in Elvish and then nodded to 'Aragorn.' Elvish is such a pretty language, especially when it's being spoken right in front of you….

However, this is all kind of… eerie…

"_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost,_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by frost,_

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring,_

_Renewed shall be the blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king."_

My friends looked over at me timidly, to see my reaction. "H-how is this even remotely possible?" I asked myself.

That was the final straw. The Fellowship of the Ring is here… in my house…and it's a mess!

"W-what does that mean?" Jeni asked me.

"S-so if you're… then that makes you…" I trailed off pointing at 'Frodo,' who looked scared out of his wits. "A-and you…" I trailed off again, pointing to 'Gandalf.' As I pointed to 'Gandalf' he nodded, confirming my suspicions. The next thing I knew, everything went black.

**-Katie-**

"Oh my God!" Kristina yelled, shooting off the couch and causing the unconscious Tabby to fall over. "Is she moving? No. Is she breathing? Oh thank God! Yes! At least she's not dead, she will be fine. Breathe, Kristina breathe…." She _still _didn't calm down.

"Kristina…" Jeni began, "s-sit down. You aren't helping anything."

"Sit down? How can I sit down? Tabby is almost dead!" Kristina argued.

"She fainted!" I yelled at her. "She will live!"

I turned back to the men who had fallen from the TV. They all, with the exception of the old man, looked seriously freaked. Kristina really did it this time….

"So, you still haven't told us who your buddies are," I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, _she_ obviously knows who we are," said one of the short, little men with hairy feet. What are they called? Tabby _just _mentioned them… ah, well.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, she's kind of busy at the moment," I said, looking over at my unconscious friend. Kristina and Jeni were trying to tend to her, but they were failing. Miserably, I might add. "So, if you would be so kind."

"Well, as I was saying," that _Aragorn _guy began. "This is Gandalf Greyhame, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Gimli son of Glóin, Boromir of Gondor, and this is Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin of the Shire. We are the Fellowship of the Ring." He gestured to each one in turn.

"Now, may we have _your _names, please?" the guy 'Aragorn' introduced as 'Legolas,' asked.

"Maybe," I replied.

"How are we going to wake her up?" Jeni asked aloud to the room.

_So not the time for this._

"Ooh! I know!" Kristina said, getting up and going out into the kitchen.

"She is going to be _so_ pissed if you do that!" I called to her, catching onto what she was going to do.

"Like I'm afraid of her," Kristina replied, catching onto the fact that we shouldn't use our real names.

The room waited in an awkward silence as Kristina filled up a cup with cold tap water. As she reentered the room, Jeni quickly moved out of the way.

"What is she doing?" I heard someone ask. Well, they were about to find out for themselves.

No one replied as Kristina dumped the entire cup onto Tabby's face. Tabby immediately woke up, spluttering. She quickly brushed the cold water from her face and glared darkly at Kristina. "I'm…going…to…kill you," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well, that was effective," Jeni commented.

"You allowed her to do that!" Tabby yelled at her.

"Hey! You think we could get back to more important matters?" I snapped.

"Oh my God! They're real!" Tabby said, covering her eyes. "I thought it was a dream." 

"Well, it most certainly was _not_," said the old man with the staff. "Now, if you ladies would be so kind, may we have your names and, perhaps, our location?"

The four of us looked at each other and then at Tabby. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked us.

"You're the one who knows who these crazies are," Kristina pointed out.

"What do we do?" Jeni asked, panic evident in her voice.

"Uhmm… I'm not good at these things," Tabby said, looking rather confused.

"Do we give them our names or not?" I asked. "How do we even know they're legit?"

"Well, one: they _look _like they're from Middle-earth," Tabby began, "two: they just fell out of the damn TV, and-"

"But if they're real, wouldn't they have just killed us and asked questions later?" I interrupted.

"Not everyone thinks like you," she replied. "I believe them. And… you can't even sit through five minutes of the movie! What do you know? Exactly, nothing! So, sit down and shut up!"

"But-"

"No!"

"But you-"

"Ah! No! Sit, shut!" Tabby made a motion across her neck, signaling to sit down and cut the back talk. I sat down and joined Kristina and Jeni on the couch and crossed my arms. I decided to be quiet no matter how much I don't believe this. Tabby obviously isn't going to listen to reason.

Tabby turned to the nine men that couldn't decide whether or not to look at me or Tabby. "Well… I'm Tabby," she began. "The blonde one is Kristina, the curly haired one is Jeni, and _that's _Katie." She pointed to each of us in turn.

"And our location?" the old man asked.

"Mitchellville, Iowa, in the United States," she replied, sounding rather proud.

"Where is the _United States_?" one of the little men asked. I've already forgotten names. I believe it was Pippin.

"Nowhere near your home," Kristina replied.

"Now, may I ask why you gave us your names in the first place?" I asked, interrupting, again. There's _got _to be a catch.

"And why you gave us the verse. Do we look trustworthy?" Tabby asked. "Not that I'm saying we aren't, because we are. We are _really _trustworthy." She added this last part quickly and held her hands up in peace.

_Moron!_

**-Tabby-**

"Well, my dear," Gandalf said, "would it be at all possible that I may have a private word with you?"

I looked around at my friends. "Me?" I asked, pointing to myself. He nodded. "Well… I guess." I looked around. Either outside or downstairs, that's how private we can get in this tiny house. "We can step outside. There aren't many places in the house that are too… private."

**Well… that was chapter two. Love it? Hate it? Funny comments? Please review! **

_Last revised on July 26, 2011._


	3. Talking

**A/N: So this is a bit of an information chapter. Not too much funny here.**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Three: Talking_

**-Tabby-**

I held the swinging door open and let Gandalf go out first. I turned and looked at my three friends, who sat glaring at me for leaving them alone with the other eight members of the Fellowship. "Talk amongst yourselves. Be polite ladies," I said, glaring right back at my friends as I shut the door.

I turned and went over to the wooden bench next to the house. Gandalf joined me, sitting right next to me. He smelled like mint and smoke, and the scents were pungent. I never thought I'd be sitting next to Gandalf the Grey. "You wanted to talk?" I asked.

_Was I just rude to wizard? Holy hell…._

"My, what a strange place," Gandalf said, seemingly ignoring my comment. He sat taking everything in with amazement. I looked around nonchalantly. The granary, the top of the water tower and the rail road tracks. All of these are in plain view of my house. Nice living in a small town, isn't it?

"It's nothing special," I replied.

He looked down at me through blue-grey eyes. "No?" he asked, crossing his legs.

I shook my head and looked out towards the pond that lay in the yard, near the kennel we kept our two dogs in. I swung my legs back and forth, feeling rather awkward.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"Why my companions and I are here," he replied, nonchalantly.

"I honestly don't know how you got here. Some odd twister of fate? Some weird porthole?" I replied, trying out suggestions. Gandalf merely shook his head. "Do you have some idea?"

"You're a hasty one," he commented. "I would like to know of the events leading up to our… appearance here."

"Uhmm…" I said. "You sure you want to know that?"

"Yes, my dear, I'm sure," he replied.

I sighed and then I began to recount the tale of mine and Katie's fight and of the exorcism of the TV. Gandalf sat listening and nodding quietly. "…and then you fell from the TV," I finished.

He was quiet for a moment. "I'm not sure what some of those… _things _you mentioned are, but it seems that your combining of the two err… versions created some sort of incident," he said, with an effort. "It seems like it was a mere accident."

"So, we created some sort of inter-world incident?" I asked. "Hmm… sounds like something we'd do by accident. But what about things that are happening where you're from, in Middle-earth? Maybe the Valar have something to do with it…"

"The Valar?" he asked, looking at me sharply. "What do you know of the Valar?"

"N-not much. Only the teeny tiny bit I read a looong time ago. Something to do with the elves… I think…?" I stuttered, unable to recall anything under Gandalf's stern gaze. Why I said that, I don't know. It's a stupid idea. "It was merely a suggestion."

"Hmm… It seems as though you _do _know, then. Least ways a little. They _do _have something to do with it," he pondered to himself. "But it has more to do with you."

"Great, leave it to my friends and me to totally mess things up," I muttered. I didn't exactly understand the next look he gave me.

"You do not understand, child. I meant _you_," he said.

"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself. He nodded. "What did I do? Man, I _always _do something…"

At this he laughed. "You'll figure everything out in time," he said, patting my shoulder. I sighed and nodded. "You and I shall speak again." And with that he stood up.

What the crack? That answered nothing! No-thing! Who's being hasty now?

I sighed and held the door open for him again and followed him into the living room.

Gandalf sat down in the empty La-Z boy chair by the doorway. I really hated to look in and see the damage that was done, but everyone seems to have found a seat and they were _all _glaring at each other. Especially Legolas and Katie. Aragorn sat in the chair to the left of Gandalf, the hobbits had each found a spot on the floor next to the Dúnadan.

Legolas stood by the far window (away from my friends, I noted). He was eyeing the stereo system and the other electronics suspiciously. Gimli leaned against the doorframe by Aragorn, and Boromir sat on the giant shoe chest next to the doorframe where I now stood.

I joined my friends on the couch, shoving Katie and Jeni out of the way a bit.

"So, what did you talk about?" Kristina asked when we had all stopped pushing each other.

"Your mother," I replied.

Kristina glared at me. "Seriously," Katie said, rolling her eyes, "what did you talk about?"

"_You _wouldn't understand, it's above _your _head," I replied, getting a dark glare. "And I'm not explaining it to you three."

"Why not?" Jeni asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Read a book and find it out yourself," I replied. I am _sooo _not revealing the fact that I was left with more questions than answers. I was supposed to figure this out.

"Well, since it seems that we may be here a while, let us make ourselves at home," Gandalf said, before the banter could escalate. "Are your parents home, child?"

"They will be. In a while," I replied, glancing at the clock that read dangerously close to three o'clock, when my dad gets home. On the dot.

"Would they mind if we stayed?" he asked.

I looked at him like he was mad and my friends snickered. "Oh, yes, my parents are totally going to let nine _men _stay in their house, because their _sixteen-_year-old daughter brought them here from another _world_. _That's _going to go over well," I replied, sarcastically.

"What do you propose we do then?" Legolas asked. I'm starting to get the feeling that he doesn't like me much.

I turned to my three friends. "Are you three staying the night?" I asked.

"This is **not **the time to be making plans with your friends," Legolas snapped.

"No, I got an idea Blondie," I replied. He glared at me for the little nickname I gave him. It was a highly intimidating Elf-glare.

"I might not," Katie said, raising her hand.

"Nobody cares about you," I replied. "Okay, so, my dad will allow us to stay out in the camper. We can put them out there and we can stay in my room. That way, it wouldn't be strange if the camper's lights are on."

My friends nodded, knowing it would be easy to deceit my parents. (For the night at least.)

"What's a camper?" Pippin asked, curiously.

"It's a… well, it's like a…" Jeni tried, wanting to get in on the conversation. It's hard explaining something when most people know what it is.

"It's like a home; except you can take it places. Kind of like a snail," I said, with an effort. Either way he understood it and we left it at that.

"But will they all fit in there?" Kristina asked.

I stopped to think and count all the places there are to sleep in the camper. "We may have to set a cot up in there, but they will if they don't mind doubling up," I replied.

"We wouldn't mind," Gandalf said, speaking for the Fellowship. At lest four of the members did _not _look very happy about it.

I glanced at the clock on the table. It read ten 'till three. "And my dad will be home in, like, ten minutes, so let's get the camper ready," I said.

**So that was probably really, really bad. But it's up. Review please!**

_Last revised on July 26, 2011_


	4. Ideas

**A/N: I do not own **_**the Lord of the Rings **_**or **_**Mean Girls. **_

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Four: Ideas_

**-Tabby-**

With everyone in the camper, and the camper plugged into the garage for electricity, everyone found a place to sit down. Kristina and Katie set to work on opening all the windows to let some fresh air into the stuffy camper.

"So, how exactly did you plan on all of them staying in here?" Jeni asked, looking around the small camper.

"Do you doubt me Jenifer?" I asked. She quickly shook her head. "Good. Well, that," I pointed to the cushioned bench were most of the Fellowship sat. "That'll pull out so two people could sleep there."

"That's two," Kristina counted on her fingers.

Elbowing her in the gut, I continued on. "That," I pointed to the bed above my friends and I. "That'll also pull out so two people can sleep there. And here," I gestured to the bed my friends and I sat on. "Will probably hold you four." At this I pointed to the four hobbits.

"That's only eight," Kristina said.

"Like I said, we will have to set up a cot," I replied.

"What's that sound?" Boromir asked, looking out the window. "And what in the world is _that?_"

I looked out the window to see my dad pull up into the driveway. "Ah… you all stay here, I'm going to go inform my dad that we will be in here," I said, getting up to leave. "And explain to them what a vehicle is."

I skipped out of the camper, trying to look like everything was perfectly normal.

_Except I don't skip…._

"Hi, dad," I said, walking carefully over the gravel driveway with my bare feet.

"Hey, squirt," he said, as he made his way inside. I made a face at the nickname. I am _not _short, nor am I five.

"Uhm…is it okay if Jeni, Katie and Kristina stay the night?" I asked.

"I hope you plan on staying in the camper," he replied, walking up the porch steps.

"Yep. We already got everything ready, so…" I said, trailing off.

"Alright, how do you plan on feeding your friends?" he asked, opening the door and not seeming the least bit interested.

"Well, we have money and two of them have cars, so we were thinking about ordering pizza," I replied.

"Alright then," he said, walking into the house.

Lovely conversation wasn't it? That's how things usually are with my dad and me: strained. I moped back to the camper without even hearing a 'how was your day?'

"Kay. He knows and will leave us alone," I said, going back to sit with my friends.

Feeling rather uncomfortable, I glanced over at Gandalf, who was looking at me curiously. Did my disappointment in my most recent conversation with my dad show _that _much?

"So, what now?" Kristina asked everyone.

Katie and I shrugged. "You guys are really quiet," Jeni commented to the Fellowship. They all, with the exception of Gandalf, seemed nervous and uncomfortable and they kept sending us suspicious glances. Especially Legolas and Sam.

Kristina looked over at Jeni. "You can't just ask them why they're quiet. God Karen!" she said, jokingly.

Jeni obviously didn't get the joke, as she cocked her head to the side, confused. "Thank you, _Gretchen_," I replied, understanding what movie she was quoting. "You see what I have to put up with?" I asked the Fellowship. They either glared or stared back blankly.

Gandalf just seemed amused by it all.

"Oh! I get it! You're quoting a movie!" Katie pointed out.

"Congratulations. You figured it out," I replied. "Whilst Jeni sits there, thinking about it."

"What is a _movie_?" Aragorn asked, interrupting our banter.

I looked over at my friends, knowing they'd be much better at explaining things like this. That's why they explained the vehicles. "That's all you, Tab," Kristina replied. They just want to see me fail.

"Uhm…well, it's a _thing_. And it has, like, these scenes. You know like a play?" I asked them. They nodded, understanding the play reference. "And that…_thing _that you fell out of… did you see it?" I asked again. Aragorn nodded. "Yeah, it plays the scenes on that thing."

"I still do not understand," he said.

"Neither do I," I replied. "Katie, you're the tech geek, explain."

"Awe, did you confuse yourself?" Katie asked. When I nodded she started laughing at me.

"That's not helping!" I snapped at her.

"Tabby, inside voices," Kristina said.

I turned and glared at her. My foot may have accidentally slipped and kicked her in the shin. This may have been why she yelped and rubbed her knee. "You deserved it," I replied.

"They are very violent," I heard Frodo say to Sam, who merely nodded in agreement.

Either my ears deceive me, of the Ring-Bearer sounded amused.

"It's all in good fun," Kristina replied, overhearing the comment as well.

Again, we received confused looks from the guys. "So, whatcha wanna do?" I asked everyone.

"Well, if we could, may we get some answers?" Legolas asked, glancing at Gandalf and me.

I looked over at Gandalf. "I agree," Aragorn put in. "What did the two of you talk about?" 

I felt Jeni dig her elbow into my ribs, signaling that my friends also agreed. "You know, you're the expert. You tell them," I said to Gandalf.

"I believe _you _should tell them," Gandalf replied. "I'm interested to see what you think."

_Ugh…. Man, I hate it when adults ask you these things. _

"But I'm no good at these things. Besides, tweedledee and tweedledumb and dumber won't understand no matter who tells the story," I said, pointing at my friends.

"I would have to agree with that," I heard Legolas whisper to Boromir, who chuckled at the comment.

"Hey! We heard that, Blondie!" Kristina snapped.

"I do not appreciate being spoken to in that manner," Legolas replied, exasperated.

_Wow. I do believe that's a new record. _

"Then if you would-" Katie began, but I cut her off.

"You three are going to piss the elf off even more, and then he's going to shoot you. And when he does, I'm not helping you and you'll _die_," I told them. "You three are more than welcome to shut up."

"I see this is a touchy subject for you," Jeni joked.

"No, I'm just sick of your rudeness," I replied. "This is serious."

"No shit," Katie said. "I just want to know how they got here and how the hell _you're _going to get them back."

"Well, my parents had it right, naming me after a witch," I replied, pulling my knees up to my chest. "But you better start treating them better."

"I don't get it," Jeni said.

"You _never_ do!" I snapped.

"The Valar sent us here," Gandalf said, annoyed with our arguing.

"The Valar?" Jeni asked me.

"They're kind of…" I began. "How to put this in easy terms for you… they're like their gods. Kind of like how the Greeks believed in several. Think of it like the set up of the Greek gods and goddesses. Manwë, the King of the Valar, is sort of like Zeus. Make sense?" Kristina and Jeni nodded.

"But they don't exist," Katie said flatly.

I sighed. "Just shut up before I suffocate you with a pillow," I said. "Ask Gandalf. I've got nothing."

"Yes, child. You were right. It seems that Manwë and Varda are the ones who sent us here," Gandalf said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, let's see…they had spoken of the matter of our quest. It seemed just as hopeless to them as it did to us. They were looking for anything that could possibly aid us," he replied.

"So, when I held the book to the TV it created a hole in the space-time continuum thingy," I concluded to myself.

"And what your friends had said during the creation of the hole, convinced the two of your usefulness," he added, unsurely.

"I think I understand. But why did they send _you _here? And why are they meddling in the Quest?" I asked, still not totally understanding.

Gandalf shrugged. "As I said, you will figure everything out in time."

"This is crazy!" Katie suddenly yelled, jumping up. "They don't even exist! They're characters in a flippin' book!" She pointed at the Fellowship. "Space-time continuum? Are you kidding me? This is nuts!"

"Calm down," I said to her.

"Calm down? How can I-?"

"Sit down!" I yelled at her, pulling her down by her shirt. "You need to calm down and stop yelling. If my dad hears you we're all as good as dead. Now sit down and shut up!" 

Katie's eyes went wide, so I must've looked menacing. But she shut up after that. Kristina and Jeni exchanged looks, and I could tell that they, too, had decided to keep quiet.

"Now, if they sent you here, couldn't Melkor do the same? I mean wasn't he the first and therefore the most powerful Ainur?" I asked.

"I believe he could, yes it is very possible," Gandalf replied. The Fellowship and I looked at him uneasily.

"What does that mean?" Jeni asked.

"That something bad, very, very bad could be brought here next," I replied.

"How bad?" she asked.

"I don't think you want to know," I replied.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you liked it. Reviews feed the muse!**

_Last revised on July 26, 2011_


	5. Pizza and Forbidden Movies

**A/N: I don't own the **_**Lord of the Rings **_**or **_**Spiderman**_**.**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Five: Pizza and Forbidden Movies_

**-Tabby-**

So, as time went by, it got darker and darker outside as we spent the rest of the day answering the Fellowship's many, many, many questions about technology. We had some in depth explaining to do, which wasn't very fun.

"I'm starving," Pippin said, mostly to Frodo, Sam and Merry, who nodded in agreement.

I totally forgot how often hobbits like to eat. _Mental head smack. _I'm a terrible person.

"Is everyone else hungry too?" Kristina asked, as my stomach complained loudly. I think _everyone _is getting hungry.

We got a round of collective nods from the others, one ever so slightly from Legolas. He still doesn't trust us. _Awesome. _

"How are we feeding all of them?" Jeni asked me.

"Pizza," I confirmed. "Lots of pizza."

"What is _pizza_?" Boromir inquired.

"It is bread-ish stuff with tomato sauce and cheese. And you can put pepperoni on it, or mushrooms, or sausage or olives," I replied. I seriously hate explaining things. Most people know what a pizza is.

"What is _pepperoni_?" Sam asked.

"Salami," Katie replied.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded, looking at me like I was the dumbest person she had ever met. "Well, you learn something new everyday."

"Sometimes I worry about you," Kristina said, patting my head.

"Sometimes I worry for your safety when you pat my head like I'm five," I told her. "Anyways, who wants what kind of pizza?" I grabbed a paper towel from the roll that had been left in the camper and I found a pen in a drawer. "May I take your order?"

"We want one with mushrooms and sausage," Pippin said, gesturing to the other three hobbits, who nodded eagerly.

No surprise there. "Mmkay. I assume that should be made a large. And then?" I asked the rest of the Fellowship.

"I think you may want to get two of…err…what did you call it?" Aragorn said, unsurely.

"Pizza. And we will get a medium with that large," I said, adding that. "And then?"

"One with lots of meat," came Gimli's gruff reply.

"One meat lovers," I said, writing that down, tearing the delicate paper towel in the process. "Is anyone else going to join him on that?" 

Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf agreed to it. "So, let's do a double on that one as well," I replied.

"And you Blondie?" Kristina asked.

Glaring at her, Legolas answered: "I suppose I will share with whatever you girls are having." 

"Cool, cheese pizza then?" I asked the girls, who nodded. "Is that okay with you?" I asked the elf, who just nodded, probably both pissed and confused. I put another large and medium down for that.

"Here," I said, handing the list to Kristina.

"What am I going to do with it?" she asked.

"Well, since you feel the need to be rude, you may call Pizza Hut and request our order," I replied.

"But…"

"Do it now, fool!" I replied.

"But-"

"Do it Blondie!" I said, handing her my phone.

"Ugh!" she said, getting up to go outside to call.

"No commentary!" I yelled after her. She slammed the door behind her, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, Tab, who is paying for all these pizzas?" Jeni asked.

"My mom," I replied.

"How's your mother going to feel about that?" Frodo asked. "I mean isn't all this going to cost a bit?"

I shrugged. "I'll tell her it's for gas money and beverages," I replied.

"And how _exactly_ are we going to get the beverages if we still need to buy them?" Katie asked.

I sat and thought for a moment. "Jeni has an empty tank and needs money?" I asked.

Jeni rolled her eyes. "And what makes you think _I'm _going to get the food?" she asked.

"If you don't go, no one gets food," I replied. "Plus _I_ can't drive."

Jeni's mouth fell open. "You're making _me _the bad guy?" she asked.

"Well, if you want to be a man, you go ahead and do that," I replied.

"Ugh! Fine!" she growled.

"Bossy, bossy," Katie commented.

"Hey, it's my house, my rules, you obey," I replied.

"This _isn't _your house," Jeni pointed out.

"My camper," I replied, narrowing my eyes at her.

Kristina opened the door and promptly chucked my phone at my face. "Thirty minutes 'till it's ready. Seventy-seven fifty-nine is your total," she said.

"Dude, you are _so _lucky I caught that," I replied, pocketing my phone. "Katie will you ask my mom for money?"

"Why?" she asked, sounding offended.

"Because she won't say 'no' to you," I replied.

"You're coming with me," she replied.

"Fine," I sighed, getting up.

"Yeah, obey," Jeni said, trying to be funny.

"I'm only obeying because she'll beat me if I don't," I replied.

"Damn straight," Katie said, as we left.

**-Merry-**

"Do you think she'd really do that?" Pippin whispered to me.

"I don't think so, Pip. I think they were kidding," I replied. _I hope they were kidding. _

"I don't like that Katie girl," he whispered.

"Neither do I," Frodo whispered to him. "She seems kind of foul."

Sam and I nodded in agreement.

We all looked up at we heard the door open. "Money!" Tabby said loudly, flaunting around four small pieces of parchment.

"Congrats, how'd you get ninety dollars?" Jenifer asked.

"My dad cashed his check today. He gave me seventy dollars to shut up and leave. The rest is mine," she replied. Everyone, with the exception of her three friends, looked over at Tabby, concerned by what she had said.

"He told you to shut up and leave?" Boromir asked, concerned.

"Nah. Just handed it over. I sense the reason he gave it to me so quickly was so I'd leave them alone," she replied.

"You sensed it?" Legolas asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"With my spidey senses," she replied. "…Never mind," she said, seeing the strange looks we were all sending her.

I do not like it here much. It's too fast and too loud. I don't think I've ever missed the Shire so much before. I just want to be back among hobbit-folk…

**-Tabby-**

"Anyone who wants pizza, needs to come help!" We heard Jeni yell.

In a hurry Kristina and I jumped out of the camper to go help. Katie handed the large stack of pizzas to Kristina, the mediums to Jeni and she took the two cases of soda.

"Why'd I come out here?" I asked, seeing that there was nothing left for me to carry.

"Go get paper plates," Katie demanded.

"Yes, Mister Katie, sir," I replied, going in to get them.

I was quick in grabbing a giant stack of paper plates and in retuning to the camper.

"I gots the plates!" I announced, distributing them.

"Did you need to get so many?" Katie asked.

"Don't judge me," I replied, throwing the extras onto the counter.

"So, Tabby," Aragorn said, as I grabbed two pieces of pizza. "How is it you know so much about our world?"

"Because she's a nerd," Kristina said, before I could say anything.

"I prefer intellectual badass. And I actually read, unlike three girls in here who shall remain nameless," I replied.

"Please, she knows more about Middle-earth history than she does of the United States," Katie said, pointing to me.

"It's not hard to do, considering that fact that we've learned the same things every year in history class for the past five years," I replied. "Besides, you're the one who knows more about Robert Pattinson's chest hair than you do about George Washington in general."

"Shut up and eat your pizza!" she snapped.

"Will do," I said.

After a few minutes of eating in an awkward silence, Frodo spoke up. "I was wondering, since the four of you keep talking about movies, if we could, perhaps see one," he said.

"Sure, what movie? No Twilight!" I said, to the girls.

"There's no TV in here genius," Kristina commented.

"There's a small one in the cupboard, genius," I replied.

"Oh, well, in that case, I think the forbidden movie is in order," she said.

I turned and looked at her, my eyes wide with horror. "No," I said flatly. "They're innocent. No!"

"Awe, come on Tab! It'd be funny!" Katie begged, poking me in the side.

I shrieked. "Never!" I replied, pointing at her.

"Yeees!" Jeni whined.

"Okay, if anything, look at the hobbits. See how innocent they look? Why ruin that?" I asked, pointing to Pippin.

They looked at them and then back at me. "Please!" they begged, in unison.

"No! It's completely inappropriate and they'll hate us even more," I said.

"Well, quite frankly, I don't care. I just want to watch it," Kristina replied.

"They'll have nightmares!" I argued.

"May I ask what the _forbidden movie_ is?" Boromir asked.

Kristina, Jeni and Katie smiled at each other and all got up to go get the movie. I followed them out, begging them to reconsider.

"Please don't! Legolas will skewer you with an arrow!" I begged, causing them to laugh.

_Here we go…._

**Reviews are nice!**

_Last revised on July 26, 2011._


	6. Movie Aftermath and Some Gossip

**A/N: Thought I'd update for you! Because I know you were all shivering with antici…**_**pation**_**. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Six: Movie Aftermath and Some Gossip_

**-Tabby-**

I sat with my arms crossed, finishing the last bit of my pizza as the movie credits rolled up the screen. "How'd you guys like the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_?" Kristina asked.

"Th-that was disturbing," Frodo said his blue eyes wide with horror.

"See? You ruined their innocence," I told my friends.

"You loved it," Jeni said.

"Mmhmm… sure I did," I replied. "I'm sorry you guys had to put up with that."

"A man should _never _be dressed like that," Aragorn muttered to himself. He looked like he was ready to curl up in the fetal position.

"Nor a woman," Boromir agreed, quietly. He didn't look much better than Aragorn.

"Look! You scarred them!" I snapped at Kristina, pointing to the two men in shock.

"They will live," she replied, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, with emotional scarring!" I rebutted.

"Now, now, it wasn't _all _that bad," Gandalf said, trying to be comforting.

"You're such a liar," I said to him, causing him to chuckle.

"It was okay in the beginning, but then they…" Pippin trailed off, disgusted. That poor little guy…

"I liked that one song though," Merry voiced. "Where they all danced."

"The Time Warp?" I asked. "That's probably the _only _decent thing to happen in that Frankenstein Place."

"I liked Rocky!" Kristina said, raising her hand.

"No one cares about you," I replied.

"My mommy does," she said.

"Your mother is a lie," I rebutted.

"Children! Calm yourselves please," Gandalf said, interrupting our banter.

"_We _are not children," Kristina pointed out, gesturing to herself and me.

"_You're _the ones acting like it," Katie said.

"I'm tired," Jeni voiced.

"No one cares about your needs," Kristina replied.

"Bye, then," Jeni said, getting up. "I'll be in Tabby's room."

"You go in there and you die," I told her.

"Maybe it's best we _all _get some rest," Gandalf said.

"Probably," I said, yawning. "Krissy, will you and Katie set up the cot?" I got up and went to the cupboard and retrieved the old green cot.

"Why us?" Katie asked.

"Because you're smarter than Jeni and me. Besides, someone needs to get blankets and pillows," I replied.

"Well, since you said we're smarter…" Kristina said, taking the cot form me.

"Yay!" I said, pulling Jeni behind me, before they could change their minds, and Jeni realize I just insulted her.

Jeni and I hurried into the house. I led the way into my brother's room and to the small closet where we kept the camping supplies. I opened the door and dug out as many heavy blankets as I could find.

Apparently I wasn't very quiet about it. "What are you doing?" my brother asked, groggily.

"Getting blankets, what does it look like, moron?" I replied.

"You have blankets outside," he argued.

"Shut up and go to bed," I said.

I piled the folded blankets in Jeni's arms and then set some pillows on top of that. "Are you going to carry _any _of this?" she asked.

"I'll take the pillows, just hold your face," I replied.

"Ugh," she complained.

I pulled her back to the front door and took _most _of the pillows, and we carefully made our way back to the camper.

"Can someone open the door?" I yelled at the camper.

I heard someone get up and swing the door open. I looked around my stack of pillows and saw Gimli standing there, not looking very happy. Jeni slowly made her way up the steps and into the camper. I came in behind her, more hasty and confident in my steps. So, of course, I tripped over the top step and fell into the camper, scattering the pillows. What a wonderful entrance, and to make it worse, I heard Gimli chuckling behind me.

"Walk much?" Katie asked, from her place on the bed. She and Kristina had managed to set up the cot quickly, as I had figured they would.

"You're definitely sleeping on the floor," I replied, picking myself up.

"Are you alright?" Boromir asked, helping me pick up the pillows.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "I'm not having a good day today."

"Really? I am," Kristina said, laughing.

"Again, no one cares about you," I replied.

"Well, do you know who is sleeping where?" Jeni asked.

"We will manage," Gandalf replied. "Where can we find you if we need you?" He turned to me as he asked this.

"In my room, but it's probably best you don't come in the house, because, again, my parents will have a heart attack and die," I replied. "We will come back out here around dawn, maybe later, after my mom has left. It'll be safe then."

"What about your brother?" Katie asked.

"Derek? We'll just kick his ass out. I'll send him somewhere," I replied. "Now, we'll get out of your hair." I ushered my friends out the door. "Please ignore any strange noises you might hear, and stay in here."

"We shall, child," Gandalf said.

"Okay. Need the lights on?" I asked, reaching for the knob that both turns the lights on and off and dims them.

"For awhile, we shall talk," Gandalf replied.

"Well, when you want the lights off, just push this," I gestured to the button. "And the lights will turn off."

I demonstrated and then turned the lights back on. "You try, just so I know you can work it," I said. I heard my friends snicker outside, and I flipped them off. _Dirty minded perverts. _

Gandalf did as I did and turned the lights back on. "Awesome. Goodnight, and don't have any nightmares about Frank N. Furter," I said.

I closed the camper door behind me and my friends and I went into the house. We settled into my room with Kristina and Katie bunking on the floor and Jeni and I sharing the bed. I lay at the foot of the bed and looked through my phone, trying to set my alarm for seven.

"So, what exactly are we going to do with them?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "We've got to get them back and Gandalf hasn't the slightest idea how to do that."

"Really? He seems pretty smart in that kind of stuff," Jeni commented.

"No dip," I replied. "We'll get up at seven and go wake them up. I have a feeling we've got a lot to do tomorrow."

**-Gandalf-**

"What do you make of these girls, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, from his place on the top bed, above the hobbits. Legolas lay on the other side of him. They both looked extremely uncomfortable and they couldn't sit up at all.

"They're very intriguing," I replied.

"More like vulgar," Legolas muttered.

"They do have an odd way of speaking," Boromir said from beside me. "I didn't understand much of what was said."

"Nor did I," I admitted. "But you all must remember: they're sixteen years old; they're going to be immature."

"Well, the one girl, Tabby," Merry began. "She seems to be the only one taking it seriously. Or she's more serious about it than her friends."

"Indeed. She understands the danger she is now in, her friends do not. And once they do, I'm not so sure that they will stay around long," I replied.

"You mean they'll just leave her alone to fight whatever is out there?" Pippin asked.

I nodded solemnly. "There's a reason why we are here. Young Tabby will be of help to us in the near future. There's more to her than meets the eye," I replied.

"It couldn't be some device of Saruman or even… _Him,_ could it?" Frodo asked.

"Not Saruman's. But I'm sure it's nothing evil," I said.

"It's so strange here," Samwise muttered to Frodo, who nodded in agreement.

"I think it's best we get some sleep. As Miss Tabby said, they'll be coming back around dawn, it's best we are all rested for whatever the day has in store," I said. I waited as everyone lay down and got comfortable, before turning out the intriguing lights.

**Weeellll…. Did ya like it? Reviews please!**

_Last revised on July 26, 2011. _


	7. The Mall

**I do not own LoTR or **_**A Thousand Miles**_**. Vanessa Carlton and Tolkien do. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Seven: The Mall_

**-Tabby-**

I sat on the couch in the living room, listening as the sound of my mom's screeching tires took off out of the driveway. That was sure to have woken up the Fellowship. I didn't get much sleep throughout the night, and what sleep I _did _get was riddled with nightmares. They were terrible… I don't know what to make of them. I have such an overactive imagination, sometimes. Too many orcs and Ringwraiths last night.

Ugh… it doesn't exactly help when you can't show nine men to your parents and your friends can't take anything seriously. I laid my head against the back of the couch. This is going to be a long day, I can feel it….

Well, if it _is _going to be a long day, I'm going to shower, get dressed and go see if I can talk to Gandalf for a while, before everyone else wakes up….

**-Gandalf-**

This night has been a long one, full of strange noises. Some were loud, some roaring and some just rather annoying as they went on all night. The others seemed to have gotten a better sleep than I, except for Aragorn. Aragorn and Gimli had traded places during the night, so Aragorn had slept on the small cot. And Legolas, not wanting to rest, had gone outside in the early hours before dawn, not heeding the child's words to stay put.

I heard Aragorn stir and sit up. "Gandalf?" he asked, seeing that I was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sleep well?" I asked him.

"Not really," he replied, rubbing his neck. "Gandalf, may I speak to you outside? I have some questions concerning the girl."

I nodded and led the way out the door. "Where is Legolas?" he asked, when we had stepped out into the wet grass.

"Here, mellon nîn," said the elf from behind us. "I was looking around the town. Is there something wrong?"

"Aragorn just wanted to talk about the girl," I replied.

Legolas nodded and I led the two over to the porch, where the child and I had had our talk the day before.

"What is troubling you?" I asked.

"Can she _really _help us?" he asked. "You said yourself; she's only an immature child."

"I was talking about her friends. Tabby _can _help us. You heard her speak about Middle-earth, she knows of the Valar. It is believed that she knows the outcome of the Quest," I replied.

"If she could help us, _and _the Valar had the power to send _all _of us here, then why didn't they bring her to us _without _her friends?" Legolas asked.

"I don't care much for those three," Aragorn agreed.

"I don't believe anyone else does either," I said. "But I think we must learn to trust her fully. After all, if she _had _come stumbling into one of our camps, would _you_ have believed her story?"

Neither of them said anything for a moment. "But what do you make of this child? That's all she is," Aragorn replied.

"She is strong. I do not doubt she is a value to us," I replied. "I'm not quite sure what to make of her, but I have a growing fear that she will need our protection. What I said last night, I meant. Her friends won't stay around when they meet the danger head on."

The two nodded, understanding. Suddenly, we heard a yelp followed by a thud from inside the house. "Ow!" came a voice from inside the house. It _had_ to belong to Tabby. "You _stupid _excuse for a rug! Ugh…"

The three of us looked at each other and chuckled. "She will prove herself yet," I told them.

We looked over as the door opened, and Tabby came out rubbing the back of her head. "Are you alright?" Aragorn asked, causing the child to cry out in surprise.

"Holy damn! I totally did not see you there," she said.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you; but we heard you fall, are you alright?" Aragorn asked again.

"Yeah… I do that all the time," she replied, sitting down on the stone step next to Legolas. "Did you sleep well?"

"I think the others slept more soundly," Aragorn replied.

"You didn't?" she asked.

"That cot is most uncomfortable," he replied.

"Yeah… but it's probably better than the dirty floor," she said. Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything you wanted child?" I asked her. "Was it to wake us? We could go wake the others."

The child looked conflicted about something, like she needed to get something off of her chest. "No. I just came outside to get some air," she replied. I immediately spotted the lie in her eyes.

"I see," I said, seeing that maybe she did not want to mention it if front of Aragorn and Legolas.

"Well, what do you have in store for us today?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't know… I'm the only one-" she began.

"Tabby!" came a bellow form inside the house.

"Oh my…What?" Tabby yelled in reply, causing Legolas to jump and glare at her, for the yelling.

"Get in here!" said the voice again.

"Oh my God! Kristina can't do anything for herself!" Tabby growled, as she went into the house.

**-Tabby-**

"Did you pee the bed or what?" I asked, walking into my room.

"No, we couldn't find you," Kristina replied.

"So get off your butts and look," I told her.

"Noooo!" Kristina moaned. "That's too much work."

"Are any of them up yet?" Jeni asked, ignoring Kristina's early morning habits.

"Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas are," I replied.

"What should we do with them?" Katie asked.

"I was thinking feed them, and then get them some clothes so they at _least _look somewhat normal," I replied.

"How are we going to dress them? They're all different sizes in clothes, and your dad is probably like Legolas' or Aragorn's size. Plus the hobbits are really short," Kristina said. "And they have no shoes and giant feet."

We all stared at Kristina for a moment. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," I replied.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm," Kristina said, saluting me and grinning.

"Anyway, I was thinking we should just take them to the mall and get everything at once," I replied.

"Okay, a couple of things, one: how are we going to get them all there? Two: are we really letting them go to the mall dressed like that? And three: how are we going to pay for it all?" Katie asked.

"Okay, we split them up into Kristina's and Jeni's cars. Yes, we are letting them go dressed like that. If anyone asks, they just came form a Renaissance Fare. And I will be borrowing my mom's credit card," I replied.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Jeni asked.

"Indeed I do," I replied. "Now, if you want to shower before we go, I suggest you do it now."

"What are we going to do about _them_?" Kristina asked. "They aren't exactly Febreze fresh."

I looked around at my friends. "Let's nonchalantly spray them with perfume," I replied, shrugging.

My friends laughed. "Yes, a bunch of manly men are going to walk around the mall, smelling like sweet pea," Kristina said, laughing.

"That's why I have so many different kinds," I replied, gesturing to the bookshelf where I kept my perfume.

"Holy hell! All thirteen of us could have a different perfume!" Jeni exclaimed.

"Let's match them to personality!" Kristina shouted.

"I'm going to… leave now… just take a quick shower if you want one, so we can… go," I said, backing away.

I went back outside to find that Aragorn and Legolas had gone back inside the camper; but Gandalf still sat where I had left him. I sat next to him on the wooden bench and sighed. "I have some idea of that we will be doing, and it's not going to be a lot of fun," I said.

"And what is that, my dear?" he asked.

I looked over at him. "We're taking you to the mall," I replied, probably looking rather grim.

**O.o.O**

"But my lady, I don't see the need to buy us clothes," Boromir said, following Kristina and I out to her truck.

The hobbits were joining Jeni and Katie in Jeni's small car and the others would be squeezing into the truck.

"Look, we don't know how long you're going to be here, so you're going to need a change of clothes that make you _look_ like you're from here," I replied.

"But you're spending money on things that are not needed," he argued.

"Dude, seriously, they're needed," Kristina replied.

"Do not call me _dude_," Boromir said.

I couldn't help but giggle at the angered look on Boromir's face. "Boromir, I have to house you for however long, and that includes clothing. And food," I said. I added this last part, seeing the hobbits were _still _eating the doughnuts we had bought for breakfast. There's a sugar high waiting to happen.

We came to the truck as Katie and Jeni were trying to usher the hobbits into the white car. They wanted to take the left over doughnuts with them, but Jeni was refusing to let jelly filled doughnuts in her newly cleaned car.

"Okay, why is there a dwarf in my truck?" Kristina asked.

I looked through the window to see that Gimli was sitting in the driver's seat, looking at all the buttons and inquiring to Legolas about the speedometer. "Thank God it's not turned on," I said, looking over at her.

"What do you 'spose this is?" Gimli asked, turning the steering wheel.

Legolas just shrugged. "I suppose it has something to do with turning," he replied.

"Indeed, it does," Kristina said, through the open window.

"Are we ready to go?" Aragorn asked, from behind me.

"Looks like it," I replied, as he and Gandalf approached.

"Hey, Gimli, you're a bit short to see out of the windshield," Kristina said, laughing.

"Careful, dude. You're going into dangerous territory," I remarked. It's one thing to call me short and a complete different one calling a dwarf (who's more than ready to chop your head off with an axe) short. Gimli turned and glared darkly at her. I'm afraid _for_ Kristina.

I noticed that Legolas was actually, _actually _smiling. That's the first time I've seen the elf's attitude start to improve.

"You know what, lassie?" Gimli began, pointing at her.

"Okay! Let's go, shall we?" I said, interrupting, before anything could get out of hand.

Gimli slid out of the driver's side and looked curiously at Legolas as the elf stood there, eyeing the door. "How'd you open it?" he asked Gimli.

Gimli's self-confidence just went up, like, forty points. He smirked and then promptly pulled the door handle, and got in. Legolas stood there in wonder. "What a strange device," he said.

Kristina and I looked at each other, trying no to erupt into giggles. I opened the door for Aragorn and Boromir and then closed it for them. Legolas slid in next to Gimli, and then shut their door. Neither looked thrilled, but I think Gimli's ride would be much more enjoyable, beings that he has just outsmarted an elf. Kristina got in on the driver's side and I slid into the middle, and Gandalf sat on my right. It was a tight squeeze with everyone in, but we could make the ride this way.

After awkwardly showing them how to buckle their seatbelts, (which we decided to just make Gandalf buckle his, since he was in the front) we were following Katie and Jeni on the highway.

"Where exactly are we going?" Gimli asked.

"Jordan Creek Mall," Kristina answered.

"Where's that?" Aragorn asked.

"Uhm… in Des Moines," I replied. "Somewhere."

"I just know how to get there," Kristina admitted.

"These things are so strange," Legolas commented in wonder. "What did you call them?"

"Vehicles," I said. "Much faster than horses."

"Much faster," Boromir said, uneasily.

I looked at the speedometer. Seventy-five. Probably can't do that on a horse. "Do _not _get sick in my car," Kristina warned.

Poor Boromir, getting motion sickness. I feel for him. I looked over at Gandalf, who has remained silent thus far. He was busy watching the other cars go by.

I smiled and looked back out over the road. It was very quiet in the truck as everyone watched the road. I looked down at the radio, wondering what could be playing, and if I should go ahead and turn it on. I elbowed Kristina in the side to get her attention.

She looked over and glared at me, annoyed. I gestured to the radio and a smile spread across her face and she nodded. I reached over and turned the radio on.

The familiar piano music startled the men, but Kristina and I gasped and looked at each other. I turned it up a little, wary of the sharp ears in the back.

"_Making my way down town, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound_!" Kristina and I sang. Gandalf looked over at us, bewildered. I glanced in the rearview mirror to see that the other four were looking at us like we had grown another head.

"_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way-_"

**O.o.O**

Laughing, Kristina and I met Katie, Jeni and the hobbits at the main door.

"That was probably the _worst _singing I've ever heard," Gimli commented.

"Hey, we never said we were good," I replied.

"I did," Kristina said, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. I patted her shoulder, reassuringly.

"You didn't sing to them, did you?" Katie asked.

"No," I replied. "Sort of."

"Okay, what's the game plan?" Jeni asked.

"Should we split up?" Kristina asked.

"Ooh! I dibs the hobbits!" I said, raising my hand. To be honest I really, really wanted to take them. They look so adorable, and I haven't really spoken to them. And I've always loved those little, huggable creatures. Mainly Pippin more or less.

"No," Katie said. "Don't _even _go there."

"If we split up we will get done faster," Kristina pointed out.

"This seems like a good idea," Gandalf commented.

"Okay then, who is taking who?" Jeni asked.

**O.o.O Ten Minutes Later O.o.O**

Well, after about five minutes of arguing Katie was assigned Gimli and Legolas, by Kristina. We'll see who survives. In turn, Katie assigned Kristina Aragorn and Boromir. Well… we'll see on that one.

And then Jeni was given Gandalf, Sam and Frodo. Gandalf preferred to go with me, as he still had some questions, but I'm currently being punished for giving Merry and Pippin doughnuts. I was correct. It _was _a sugar high waiting to happen. I can hardly keep up with the buggers.

"So, where are we going first?" Merry asked, _again_.

"For the hundredth time, Merry, to Journey's," I replied. "You need shoes."

"Why do we need shoes?" Pippin asked, who was nearly bouncing as he walked.

I sighed. _Why _did I feel the need to dibs the hobbits? Why, why, _why_? We were already getting odd stares from people. Probably because they're so short and their clothes are so strange. Not to mention the fact that they're louder than a blow horn. But neither of them seem to care about the looks. "Because, technically you cannot go into any stores without shoes," I replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you will die," I told him.

Pippin was quiet for a moment as he thought about the consequences. I stopped for a moment and looked around for Journey's to see if we had passed the store while I was being irritated. I mean really, I can only take so much chattering. As I stopped to look for the store, Merry and Pippin went to the balcony. They stood on their tiptoes to see over the rail.

"Whoa, it's a long ways down," Merry noted, backing away.

"Yes, so stay away from the edge," I said to Pippin.

"Hey! There's Aragorn and Boromir!" Pippin said loudly, drawing _more _attention.

I sighed and looked over the edge as Pippin waved to them. I noticed Kristina doubled over laughing. "Kristina, please trade me! Please!" I begged.

"Nope, I'm fine with mine. They're _nice and quiet_," she said, taunting me.

"I hate you," I replied. Then I looked up, across the way and saw Journey's. Hallelujah! "Come!" I said, pulling the two away by their shirts. I'm going to invest in leashes.

In Journey's I searched and searched for shoes that would even remotely be their size. Stupid hobbit feet. Why are they so big anyway?

Merry and Pippin were practically bouncing in place on the bench I told them to sit on. "Try these," I said, finding two pairs of especially big converse. I think sandals or something would have been a better idea, but they don't _have _those here.

They both had a hard time getting their feet into the shoes, but soon enough they got them tied. "I like these. The color is very nice," Merry said commenting on the brightness of the blue shoes. He stood up and tried to walk around in them.

"I don't know about them," Pippin said, trying to walk around in the neon green shoes. He tripped over a lone shoe that had fallen from a rack they had searched through when we first walked in. He fell flat on his face and both of them sat there laughing like the Mad Hatter at a tea party.

"Ugh! Remind me to _never _give you sugar again," I muttered, sitting down. The two erupted into giggles again. "Okay, just put the shoes back in the boxes. We'll get these."

I sighed as they struggled getting the shoes off. But once we left we got _more _stares. Merry and Pippin insisted on putting their new shoes on immediately. I must admit, they look really funny walking around, dressed the way they were. I got a kick out of it.

**-Kristina-**

"So, you really have no idea what size you are?" I asked Aragorn and Boromir again.

"I'm sorry, my lady. We don't," Aragorn replied.

I sighed. "Fine, we'll gestimate," I said, grabbing two pairs of jeans.

"Miss Kristina, what _is _this?" Boromir asked, holding up a Speedo, from the swimming section to our left.

I gasped. "Put that down! You do _not _need that! Put it down!" I said, quickly.

"But what _is _it?" Aragorn asked.

"Here," I said, handing them both a pair of jeans, and pushing them towards the fitting rooms.

I sighed and sat down in a chair, having escaped informing them of Speedos.

"What are these made of?" came Aragorn's voice.

"Denim!" I replied.

"What's _denim_?" Boromir asked.

Ugh… I hope Jeni is having more luck.

**-Jeni-**

Gandalf was easy to find a shirt for, he was content with a plain white t-shirt that advertised for Nike. Frodo and Sam, however, made it clear that they wanted to read _all_ of the graphic tees.

"Who is this?" Frodo asked, holding up yet another shirt.

"Stewie Griffin," I replied, _again_.

"You've said that for the past five shirts," Sam pointed out.

"That's because they're _all _Stewie," I replied, grabbing two shirts. "Try _these_."

**-Katie-**

The first item on the list was clothing for the dwarf and elf. What kind of stupid idea was it, to put _these _two with _me_? I'm going to scream.

"Hurry it up, elf!" Gimli called.

Gimli stood in the mirror, looking closely at his jeans and Guitar Hero shirt. It was the only shirt I found on the clearance rack in _his _size, okay?

Legolas came out, annoyed at Gimli's calls to hurry up. Legolas was dressed in a pair of jeans as well, but he had on a very nice, button down shirt, he had found himself that was cheap.

"Happy with it?" I asked. Both nodded, trying to avoid _looking _at each other. "Well, hurry up and put your clothes back on. We still have to get you shoes."

"Be ready for a long wait, lass," Gimli said to me. 

"Him? You're the one standing there talking," I replied, crossing my arms.

I guess that ticked him off, because then he went back into his fitting room. Seriously, I'm going to kill Tabby. Why did she have to bring them here? Ugh, the two haven't been able to stop giving each other nasty glances and insulting each other's families. I'm getting sick of it.

To be honest, I want nothing more than to beat my head against the wall. I pulled my phone out to check the time. _One o'clock. _We're already late in meeting everyone at the fountain.

**-Tabby-**

"You'd think Katie would be the first one done," Jeni said. We've been waiting almost an hour for them.

"Maybe the three of them killed each other," Kristina said.

"Way to be optimistic, Kristina," I replied.

"Welcome," she said, brightly.

"I'm so tried…" Jeni whined.

"Maybe you should have slept," I replied.

"I would have if you would've shut up. But _no_, you talk in your sleep," she replied.

"I do not!" I snapped, causing Merry and Pippin to laugh. Just when they had stopped too….

"Do too… Stumpy," Kristina replied.

"Shut up!" I said, pushing her.

She pushed me back, and I flipped the hood of her sweatshirt over her eyes and held it down. "Damn it, Tabby!" she yelled.

"Did I miss a fight?" Katie asked, walking up.

Before anyone answered I noticed the shoes Legolas was wearing. They were piercingly bright and hideous. "You bought Legolas hot pink sneakers!" I exclaimed.

Smiling, Katie nodded. "Total bitch move," Jeni said.

"Tabby bought Merry and Pippin _Jack Skellington _shirts at Hot Topic," Kristina pointed out.

"They look _cute_!" I argued.

"Not really," she replied.

"You totally just killed their self-esteem," Jeni said, as Merry and Pippin looked over their shirts.

"Ugh… let's just go!" I said, turning to lead the way out the door. It's been a long, hard day. I just want to get everyone home. But I stopped in mid step as I saw who was standing at the closest door. "Oh, shit…" I said, seeing an old man in white robe, with a white and black peppered beard, and snow white hair.

As I stared at him, he stared right back at me. And what's worse, he's got some buddies.

**Well sorry for the long wait. I am. Really. But I made up for it with this monster of a chapter. Please review. I so ever so love reviews. **

_Last revised on July 26, 2011. _


	8. Hey! It's Sourman!

**A/N: Hiya! It's been a long month hasn't it? Well, no matter, here's chapter eight. Hope you enjoy the insanity. Oh, and please review! I do not own the Lord of the Rings, the Goonies or the Rocky Horror Picture Show. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Eight: Hey! It's Sourman!_

**-Tabby-**

"What's the matter, Tabs?" Kristina asked, getting up from her seat.

"We need to leave. Like now," I replied, turning to her.

"What is the matter, young one?" Gandalf asked, also getting to his feet.

"Beardo, over there," I replied, pointing over my shoulder.

Everyone turned and looked over at Saruman. "Hey! It's Sourman!" Kristina laughed, and pointed to the wizard.

I glanced at Kristina, questioning if she really understood the danger we are now in. "Let's go. Now," I said, turning towards the escalators. But, blocking the way to the escalators were some hideous looking creatures and a man dressed in black robes. I'm guessing that's Gríma by the looks of it. And they're _all_ looking in our direction. "Uhm… ew," I said, once I saw the orcs.

"Ew! Those things are gross looking!" Jeni exclaimed, seeing the orcs as well.

"Okay, let's make a run for the elevator," I said, gesturing to the elevator that just opened up. Everyone, who was now gathered in a tightly formed group, nodded. "On the count of go. Go!"

We all took off running for the elevator. Once we were there, we had to hold the doors for everyone to get in. Damn hobbits and their short legs. And, of course, we were pursued. Frantically, I hit the 'close doors' button several times.

Just before the first orcs could get their arms through the door, the door closed and we took off towards the second floor. "What do we do once we get up there?" Katie asked, frantically.

"Run like hell?" Jeni offered.

"Should we split up?" Kristina asked anyone who would answer.

"That's a good idea," I said, turning to the Fellowship. "Stay with whoever you were with."

"Get ready to run," Kristina said, as the doors opened.

We bailed out of the elevator, Jeni and Katie taking Gandalf, Legolas, Frodo, Gimli and Sam left, towards a suit store. Kristina and I took the others toward Hot Topic. A rather dark store, that sold music, clothing, piercings and was relatively black everywhere. Merry and Pippin were afraid of it the first time we had gone in. It was a very, very tiny store. Not exactly the best place to hide.

In the back of the store, we hid behind some shelves of large bags, getting odd stares form other customers. "Were we followed?" Boromir asked, catching a plush _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle _backpack as it fell into his lap.

I peaked out from behind the shelf. Two orcs and a creepy guy dressed in dark robes. They were standing in the front of the store, blocking the entrance. I turned back to him and nodded.

"By who?" Pippin asked.

"Two orcs and a creeper," I replied.

A look of disgust passed over everyone's face. I turned back around and looked again. They were talking to the cashier, who looked over at me and pointed. Guess who saw me? "Shit!" I said, cursing loudly. "Kristina, take them that way," I said in a whisper, pointing around the shelf.

Kristina took the hobbits, Boromir and Aragorn around the shelf at top speed. I grabbed a tin jewelry box from the shelf and threw it at Gríma. I managed to hit an orc, if that counts for anything. Hit it square in the face _and _knocked it over. "Ahh!" I screamed, pushing past the other orc, who was in my way.

I thought screaming might surprise the orc and Gríma enough so I could quickly run past. It worked. Partially. As I passed Gríma, he grabbed me by the back of my shirt. I yelped as the shirt choked me and I fell backwards, knocking over merchandise. Ow! Son of a bitch! At the door, the gang all stood, wondering what to do, as I could plainly see more orcs coming towards them. I swear, you damage an orc in anyway and it produces, like, twelve more.

I looked up at Gríma, who snickered, seeing he had caught me. Ick. Well, guess what, creeper? "Rape!" I yelled as loud as I could. Surprised, he let go of me and I ran towards the door. I never thought that would _actually _work. But hey, I'm free and not dallying any longer. I ran to my friends and we took off towards Sears. Lots of places to hide in a utility store. We took cover in an aisle that housed paint.

"Were we followed this time?" Aragorn asked. Kristina looked around the end of the aisle and shook her head.

"What do we do now?" Merry asked. I shook my head, rubbing my neck where my shirt had caught me. I think I'm going to have a fabric burn on my neck. My skin feels kind of raw.

Suddenly, my pocket began to sing, causing everyone to jump. Quickly, I took out my phone and noticed that Jeni was calling me. "Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you guys?" she asked.

"In Sears," I said. "Where are you?" 

"Uhm… we're in the ladies bathroom," she said, slowly.

"What?" I laughed. The other five were looking at me like I had gone insane. "They're in the ladies bathroom," I said, supplying them with the information.

Kristina snickered and turned around to look around the end of the shelf. Her smile fell from her lips. "We've got company," she said.

"Okay, are you on the first or second floor?" I asked the phone quickly.

"First," Jeni answered.

"Keep an eye out for us," I replied, hanging up. I turned to the group. "To the first floor."

I looked around my end of the aisle and found that it was clear. "Stay close," I muttered, and we made a quick dash for the tools.

**-Jeni-**

Again, I peaked out of the bathroom door. "Jen! Give it a rest!" Katie yelled, irritated by the squeaking of the door.

"I'm watching for Tabby," I replied. "And keep your voice down!"

Angry, Katie sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm really not enjoying sitting in here," Katie muttered.

"Dude, shut up! You're not helping anything," I said to her. I peaked out the door again and saw Tabby hastily leading the others across an open area and behind a bunch of fake plants. "Okay, they're down here," I said, unable to hide the relief in my voice.

I led the way out of the bathroom and we stayed behind the lip of the wall. "Where are they?" Frodo asked me. He sounded worried. The hobbit stood across from me, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Behind the plants," I said, gesturing with my head.

I peaked around the corner and Kristina waved at me. I waved back and then turned my attention to my vibrating phone. I saw that I had gotten a text from Tabby, saying to make a dash to the exit.

I looked around the corner again and saw the guy that was all clad in white, and the other nasty looking things that we were hiding from. The two men were standing outside a jewelry store and those creatures were destroying the glass cases, causing people to start screaming and running around. They're going to start a riot.

I quickly typed out my reply and sent it: _how exactly are we going to manage that?_

Within minutes I got a reply that said: _just follow the guys over here. Kristina and I will make a diversion._

I sighed and turned to everyone else after replying with _k_. "Alright, get ready to run. Tabby and Kristina are going to create a distraction while we make a break for the cars," I said. "We go when the others start running." I looked around the group for everyone's complying head nods. I looked around to see that Aragorn, Boromir and the two hobbits were on their feet and beginning to run. "Now!" I said, following suit.

**-Tabby-**

"It's now or never," I said to Kristina, as the others left.

The two of us stood up as the others got a good distance to the door. I looked towards Saruman and saw that he was preparing a bunch of orcs to give chase. I glanced at my friends one last time, seeing them disappear into the crowd of running people, who had just witness the destruction of the jewelry store.

I looked at Kristina and we both nodded, seeing that it was the right time. We ran out to the center of the floor, by the fountain and threw our hands up and belted:

"_LEEET'S DOOOO THE TIIIME WAAARP AGAAAAIIINNN!"_

The people who were still in the mall stopped and looked at us like we were mad, but it was working. The orcs and Saruman all stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"_It's just a jump to the left!_" we sang, doing the actions as well. _"And a step to the riiight!"_

"_Now put your hands on your hips!  
And bend your knees in tiiight!"_

**-Gandalf-**

As we made it to the two…_vehicles _that had gotten us here, I looked back to see that the other two girls had _not _followed us.

"Where are Tabby and Kristina?" Peregrin asked, voicing my concerns.

"It seems as though they began that hideous song from that…_movie _we watched last night," Legolas replied.

"Oh, God, I hope that works," young Jeni said.

We watched the doors, waiting. But after long minutes of waiting, they did not return.

"Why aren't they coming out?" Merry asked.

"Maybe we should ditch them," Katie replied, nonchalantly. It seems as though that she has no concern whatsoever about her friends. I was beginning to doubt my earlier thoughts about young Tabby's friends that they would just leave her. But now they are renewed tenfold.

As one the group turned to the child and glared at her. "We don't leave _anyone _behind," came Jeni's angered voice. "'Goonies _never _say die.' We've _always_ lived by that!"

"Dude, this is seriously crazy," Katie replied. "We shouldn't even be here with _them._" At this she gestured to the entire company.

Before we could get a reply out, we heard the loud stomp of those odd shoes that the girls were all wearing (and insisted on buying all of us) coming towards us. Startled, we all turned to look and found Kristina running out, by herself. "Where's Tabby?" Aragorn asked, urgently.

"An orc is, like, trying to eat her face," Kristina said, out of breath.

I looked towards the doors as people came running out, probably terrified by the scrap going on in the market.

"Someone please come with me to help her," Kristina begged.

Before anyone could answer, Aragorn and Boromir were already hurrying up the path, leaving Kristina here.

**-Tabby-**

I screamed and ran behind the plants again, trying to escape the orc following me, only to find another. Where's a bloody mall cop when you need one? Ah, probably ran out with everyone else, leaving me with my new friends here. I darted for an empty store, but was quickly blocked by, yet another, orc. "Ugh!" I groaned, turning around again. And guess who was there to greet me? Saruman.

"Stop this foolishness!" he demanded.

"Get out of my way!" I replied. Yeah, like he'd listen to _me_.

"Child," he warned.

"What is with everyone calling me _child_?" I asked, hoping to delay whatever was about to come, and, hopefully, allow someone to get in here and help me.

"Where did they go?" he asked.

"Where did who go?" I asked, knowing full well _who _he meant. I just want to piss him off. "There were a lot of people here. It's hard to know-"

"Silence!" he bellowed. I jumped and bit my tongue. Okay, Saruman is really effing scary. _Note to self: don't piss off wizards. _"Where _are _they?"

"Not here," I replied, trying his patients. Not a good idea. He took a step towards me. Involuntarily, I stepped back, my courage failing me.

I glanced towards the closest exit and then back at Saruman. I doubt I could make it, but it's worth a shot. I took a deep breath and gathered my remaining courage, and took off as fast as I could.

Again, not paying very close attention to what I was doing, I was chased into a corner by a very large and heavy orc. Damn it!

I turned and faced it. I'll have to fight my way out or go down trying to help the Fellowship. Wow. Never thought I'd actually say that.

The orc advanced, ready to grab my arm and take me captive. Suddenly, remembering the small bit of self-defense I was taught in gym class, I drew back my arm and hit the orc in the nose with the heel of my hand. It yelped and staggered back a bit, holding its nose. I saw that its nose was bleeding. Ew! The blood really is black! Ick, ick, ick!

Then I felt a bit of guilt. "Oh my God! I'm sorry, dude! I'm so sorry!" I said, quickly, trying to help with the bleeding.

Suddenly, I was grabbed around the waist and hauled over someone's shoulder. "Don't apologize to it!" a voice yelled.

Before I could work up a good scream, I realized it was Boromir who was carrying me. I sighed in relief. In the parking lot, he set me down and we hurried to the truck and quickly got inside.

"Are you alright child?" Gandalf asked, as Kristina backed out.

I nodded, too distracted by the fact that I just punched an orc to be annoyed at the name. I was out of breath and realized how badly I was shaking.

**Please review guys! It's much appreciated! Thanks!**

_Last revised on July 26, 2011._


	9. Exbest friends and Sourman's rudeness

**Well, I wrote you a little something. Hope you enjoy it. I know the parents haven't been around much, but you'll be seeing them in the next few chapters. Tabby's antics have caught up with her. **

**I own nothing, except a computer to give you this nonsense. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Nine: Ex-best Friends and Sourman's Rudeness_

**-Saruman-**

I paced to and fro in a tiny store with lots of shelves stacked with odd looking trinkets. I don't know what their uses could possibly be for. The sign over the shop reads 'Spencer's Gifts.' Gríma and a few of the orcs were rummaging through things, interested in what was there. These things were curiously shaped and new to me.

I've other things to think about, though. That child got away with Gandalf. What is the purpose of her, I wonder? How could she possibly be useful? There is much here that I do not understand. I must find out where she's gone. But how? _How _could I possibly find out?

An idea coming to mind, I walked over to Gríma and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Come," I said, as he looked up at me, horrified. "I have something for you to do."

**-Tabby-**

I was jolted out of my reverie by a pat on my knee. I looked over at Gandalf, to see what the matter was. "Are you all right, child?" he asked, quietly.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Then may I have my arm back?" he asked, gently.

I looked down and realized that I was clinging to his arm. "Sorry," I said, letting go.

"'Tis alright, my dear," he replied.

I had been so caught up with thinking about the whole mall fiasco (and killing Gandalf's arm) that I hadn't realized how far away from Altoona we were. Ten more minutes and we'll be home free. I glanced down at the clock. By the time we get home it'll be two-thirty. I seriously hope my dad didn't come home early or my mom hasn't seen the purchases on her credit card. I really don't want to be around when she gets the bill. I'd rather face Saruman again, than her.

**O.o.O**

I sighed in relief as we pulled into the driveway. No one was home. _Yet. _So far so good. Kristina pulled to a stop behind Katie and Jeni. As Kristina killed the engine, everyone climbed out.

"Shall we take our purchases to the camper?" Gandalf asked. I was surprised that he remembered what it was called.

"Yeah," I replied, as they walked towards the camper.

I turned back to Kristina, who still hadn't gotten out of the car. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and got out, joining Katie and Jeni. The hobbits had followed Gandalf and the others to the camper. I stood in front of my friends, who all looked grim. Except Katie, she looked rather pleased. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

"We-we can't do this anymore," Jeni began.

"This is insane, Tab. We can't be chauffeuring these…_people _around," Katie said. "You're insane for believing _any _of this."

"What?" I asked.

"What we're trying to say is… we almost died! We can't do this! We're going to get in a lot of trouble!" Jeni cried. "This is jacked up!"

"So, you're saying that you're all just going to go back home, and leave me here to handle all of this on my own?" I asked.

They nodded. I looked at Kristina, who hadn't said, moved or done anything. "_You're _agreeing with them?" I asked her.

She looked at me guiltily, and nodded. "I can't believe this! I thought we were friends! Whose idea was this anyway?" I asked.

"Mine," Katie said, proudly. _Figures_. "Someone needs to be intelligent here."

"What are you saying?" I asked her.

"That you're a _moron_!" she cried. "You're going to get yourself, or someone else, killed!"

"I think the only reason you're leaving is because you're a coward! You've always acted like one," I replied, through clenched teeth. I'm never this harsh with anybody, but she deserves it.

Suddenly, I felt a stinging in my right cheek. I put a hand to my face. The bitch slapped me! I lunged at her in retaliation, but I was quickly grabbed about the waist by Kristina, as Jeni held Katie back. "You bitch!" I spat. "You don't care about anyone getting hurt! You only care about saving yourself!"

"You're the one taking in these _freaks! _You're insane!" Katie yelled back at me.

"Ladies!" came Gandalf's gruff voice. He sounded a tad bit angry, annoyed and more than anything: surprised. "What is going on out here?"

I shoved Kristina away from me. "Nothing. They were just leaving," I replied. I glanced over at him to see that everyone had followed him outside. Nice to know that they all saw that.

I looked back at my friends; they were _all_ heading towards their cars. I sighed. I had really hoped that this was just a stupid joke. I guess I'm alone now. No one to joke or help make the situation seem a little less grim.

I tucked some of my hair behind my ear, causing my bangs to fall into my face, and watched, in pain, as my friends were leaving. In pain? _Why _should I be in pain? They obviously aren't that great of friends if they're abandoning me like this.

Then I realized that this wasn't an emotional pain: it's physical. My body aches all over; it burns like I've been set on fire. My arms feel heavy, my head is throbbing, and my lungs feel like they're closing in. Everything is spinning. Why is everything spinning? I felt myself stagger backwards and fall.

**-Gandalf-**

My fears have, indeed, been confirmed. The child's friends have abandoned her. I looked across the path at the child to see her reaction to this, she clearly seemed angered. But I saw her stagger back and fall. I rushed over to her, followed by my companions. I heard the screech of one of those monstrous things leave.

"What's wrong with her?" Pippin asked.

I sent him a look to keep quiet. "Let's get her to the camper," I said to Aragorn. He nodded and picked the child up.

"What's wrong?" Kristina asked, running over.

"She's merely fainted," I replied. There's more to it that just swooning. "If you need to get to your home, then you best be on your way." Without another word, I left the girl standing in the pathway and followed everyone into the camper. I may have been rough with her, but if she really cared for her friend she wouldn't be abandoning her like this.

After we had all sat down, we heard the second screech, signaling that Kristina had left.

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked me.

I looked at the young girl's face; she was just fine moments ago. I looked into her face and saw that she was in pain. "I do not know," I replied. "It seems as though she has merely fainted. When she wakes up, we will know more."

Before I could ask them to leave and let me take a look and see if this is Saruman's doing, that strange contraption that all four of the girls had been pressing buttons on and fiddling with all day, began to sing.

I looked on the other side of the child and found that it had fallen out of her pocket. I picked it up to examine it but I must've hit a button, because it abruptly stopped.

I opened the top of it and saw that words had appeared on the screen. In one line it said 'dad,' the next line said: _'I will be home late, around four or five. Had to take Derek to his dr. app.'_

The only thing that I really understood from it was that her father would be home late. At least we have some time to figure out what the matter is.

"What's it say, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"The child's father will be home late. We have some time to see if she will wake up," I replied. He nodded. "Gimli, Boromir, please take the hobbits outside and let us examine her."

Both nodded and took the four outside and sat at the table across the pathway.

**-Pippin-**

"What do you think is wrong with her?" I ventured to ask.

"I doubt it was from horror," Sam voiced.

"Worry? Rage?" Merry suggested.

"Well, if they asked us to leave, it might have been Saruman's doing," Boromir replied.

"But why would he want to do that?" I asked. "Would she be of any use to him?" 

"If Gandalf thinks she could be of use to us, then Saruman wouldn't be far behind on that notion," Frodo replied.

"But you don't think he'll really come after her, specifically, do you?" Merry asked.

We all shrugged.

**-Tabby-**

I came to, realizing that I was laying on a giant pillow. I opened my eyes and sat up groggily. _I'm in the camper. _I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to my left. I saw an old man there with another man beside him; both were looking at me with worry.

After a moment, I came out of my state of confusion and realized that it was Aragorn and Gandalf. "What happened?" I asked, yawning.

"You tell us," Aragorn said.

"What time is it?" I asked. Gandalf handed me my phone and I pressed a button and my phone lit up, saying that it was… "Three-thirty! My dad is home isn't he?" I said, panicking.

"Easy, now child," Gandalf said, "Your father will be home between four and five."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It said so." He gestured to my phone. I flipped it open and searched through my messages and found one from my dad. So that's why the little twerp wasn't here.

"I see," I replied.

"Now, will you tell us what happened?" Legolas asked. I hadn't noticed the elf. Damn, I'm really out of it.

I shook my head. "I want to talk to Gandalf," I replied.

Gandalf gestured to the other two to leave. That was when I noticed it had only been the four of us in the camper. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"I had them go outside as well. Now, my dear, what happened?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. Everything hurt, like I was on fire. My stomach, my head, my arms. And then I-I fell. It-it felt like I was fighting something, something that wanted to crush me. I-I don't remember anything else," I replied. "I don't know… now I just feel like a great weight has been lifted off of me."

Gandalf nodded, understanding what I was trying to say. "I didn't just faint, did I?" I asked.

"From what you said, it doesn't sound like you did," he replied.

"I think I know what you mean," I said, thinking of Saruman being able to poison Théoden in Rohan from Isengard. I shuddered at the thought.

"I see we're on the same page," Gandalf said.

"That was rather rude of him," I said. "Gandalf, I really need to talk to you about something."

**-Merry-**

Aragorn and Legolas emerged from the camper and joined us at the table. "Is she awake?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, she wanted to speak to Gandalf," Aragorn replied, before we could ask anything further.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Gandalf strongly believes that it was Saruman's doing," Legolas replied.

"Why would he do that?" Sam asked.

"Trying to figure out information: where she was," Aragorn suggested. "We don't know for sure, but those are probably the reasons."

"She'll be all right, won't she?" Pip asked.

"She'll be fine. Gandalf doesn't think he was able to get anything. She must've put up a good fight, because soon after we got her in the camper, she seemed more peaceful. Just like she had fallen into a deep sleep," Aragorn explained.

Everyone relaxed a little at the news.

"So, as Gandalf had said, she'll be needing our protection now," Legolas said.

**-Tabby-**

As I thought, this isn't going well.

"So you _do _know what happens then," Gandalf said, for the millionth time.

"Yes," I replied. "I know what happens after the War, after everything."

"Everything makes sense now," he said.

"Hardly," I replied.

Gandalf chuckled. "I have a feeling that you'll be a big help to us in the future," he said. "Now, you said that you have books." I nodded. "I'd like to have a look at them. They may answer something."

"I don't know how they could. I mean most of them are about Tolkien's writing style or whatever," I replied.

"Have you read them?" he asked.

I looked over at him, then at the floor. "I'm working on it," I replied. Meaning:_ no, I haven't picked them up beside _the Lord of the Rings. I know I'm terrible.

He chuckled again. "They may be of _some _help then," he replied.

I nodded. "So, everything then?" I asked. He nodded. "Wouldn't it be dangerous if the others knew?"

"I have my ways of keeping things from them," he said, winking.

"I see. You know, secrets don't make friends," I replied, jokingly.

For the first time, we laughed.

**Here's a little song for you: Review, review and I shall love you. Kay? Obey the song now. **

_Last revised on July 26, 2011._


	10. Contemplations

**A/N: Quick update, eh? I was feeling generous. And inspired. Review if you please. Oh! And by the way if you have suggestions, feel free to give them! Review, my pretties!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Ten: Contemplations_

**-Tabby-**

I led Gandalf into the house, ignoring the looks we were receiving from the others.

Now, I felt rather strange letting the wizard come into my room, because of all my…posters. Most of which were from _the Lord of the Rings _movies. Okay, all them were. I opened my door and walked over to my bookcase. Thank God my room is clean.

"My word," Gandalf muttered.

I flinched inwardly. "What?" I asked, trying to be indifferent to my room's décor.

"Many, many pictures," he said. "How did you get all these?"

"Uhm…I bought them," I replied. Or ripped them out of calendars.

"Who are these people?" he asked.

"We discussed movies before," I replied, standing up with an armload of books. I held the trilogy, _the Hobbit, the Silmarillion, _and a few others that I had grabbed. I spread them out on the bed. "Well, the people in the movies are called actors. And these are the actors that were in the movie version of your story."

He nodded. "You know who these people are, then?" he asked. I heard him walk further into my room. He seemed to be examining a poster.

I scanned the books, finding a couple I had left out and went back to the bookshelf. "Well, not personally," I replied, pulling the two books out.

I looked over to see what poster he was examining. It was two actually, the movie posters for _the Fellowship _and _the Two Towers. _I set the books down on the bed and went over and stood next to Gandalf. "This isn't what Middle-earth looks like," he said.

"Well, of course not. That's in New Zealand, where they made the movie," I replied.

"The characters look nothing like us, either," he muttered.

"Did you expect them to?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked up at the Fellowship poster again. I guess he recognized who he was supposed to be. "Who is that?" he asked, pointing to 'Gandalf.'

"Sir Ian McKellen," I replied. "A god among actors."

Then he pointed to 'Frodo.' "Elijah Wood," I replied. This went on for sometime. He wanted to know who portrayed everyone. To his surprise, I could name them all off without hesitation.

Gandalf stood there, thinking things over for a moment. "Things have certainly taken a turn for the worse."

"No kidding," I replied. I turned back to my bed, followed by Gandalf.

"These are all the books?" he asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Too many? Too few?" I asked, worriedly.

He sighed. "I'm uncertain. Which ones do you think could possibly be of the most help?" he asked.

I pulled the trilogy out of the pile and handed the books to him. I hesitated a moment, and then grabbed _the Silmarillion. _I pulled a face and grabbed a boxed set of four from the shelf and handed that to him as well. I looked from the now smaller pile on the bed to the bookshelf and back again.

"Conflicted?" he asked a hint of amusement evident in his voice.

"Very," I replied. "I think this is good, but I'll have to look through the others to see if anything could help." Gandalf nodded. I piled the books left on the bed up and began to put them back in order on the shelf.

Gandalf sat down on the bed; he placed the books next to him, but kept _the Fellowship _in his hands. He opened the book and leafed through the pages. I sat down on the other side of him and read over his shoulder. He had it open to _the Council of Elrond. _After he skimmed a few pages, he turned to me.

"This is almost exactly how the Council happened," he said.

"It is?" I asked, reading a few paragraphs. I honestly should reread this. "Gandalf, where were you just before you came here?"

"Eregion," Gandalf replied.

"That's like, Hollin, isn't it?" I asked. He nodded, still looking through the books. Okay, so they still have Caradhras and most of Moria before his death. Ugh… should I tell him about it now? I just don't know. I sighed.

"Child? What is it?" he asked.

"I-I," I stuttered, before running a hand through my hair, causing my bangs to fall into my eyes again. "I just-I don't know what to do."

"Is something supposed to happen to one of us?" he asked. Am I really _that _readable? Whatever, I nodded anyway. "Who?"

"You," I replied. He nodded, but didn't ask. "Don't you want to know how?"

He shook his head. "Some things are better left unknown," he said. I nodded and looked down at the carpet. He can't be serious, can he? I'd at least want to know how I'm going to die. "Come. I'm sure the others are wondering what's keeping us."

I nodded and he put four of the books into his robes and we headed back outside. We joined the others at the table, and I pulled my phone out, to keep an eye on the time.

"What did you discuss?" Aragorn asked.

"The events of the day," Gandalf responded.

Aragorn took that as an answer, and left it at that.

"We do have a question for _you, _my lady," Boromir said, looking over at me. He seemed a bit worried.

"Just don't call me 'my lady' again," I replied. "But shoot."

He looked at me a moment, nodded, and then proceeded to ask: "Is it possible for Saruman to find us?"

"Only if he was able to get any information when he attacked her, which I doubt he was able to. She put up a good fight," Gandalf said, jumping in.

"Well…" I said, looking around at everyone sitting at the table. They looked back at me uneasily. Especially Gandalf. I felt quite uneasy telling them this. "If he did know what to do, or somebody told him, it could be rather easy."

"How so, lass?" Gimli asked, slightly perturbed.

"Well, if he was told to go the police, or the sheriff, it'd be very simple," I began. "They'd ask if he knew our names and what we looked like. So, he _could _be sent to a sketch artist and give a description. The artist would draw a picture of what he described. And if he had a good reason to find us, they'd send a picture around to people and ask if they've seen us."

"They'd do that for him?" Pippin asked, confused.

"They don't know who he is," I replied. "They'll think he's just some confused old man. But he really doesn't have a good reason to find us, so I don't really think they'll help him. Unless he has a good enough lie that would cause them to believe him, and come after us immediately."

"But they can't figure out where you live, can they?" Frodo asked.

I laughed. Why? I don't know… "Only if they know who my parents are, because I'm a minor and I haven't been in trouble with the law, so I'm not in the system. And that's granted if they don't know my full name," I replied. "But they could figure that out. But I doubt they'll do any of those things. They don't seem to be that savvy in this world."

I think they all got what I was trying to say. I think my explanation was pretty accurate, or watching all those crime shows for the past seven years has been a waste of my life.

"How do you know these things?" Merry asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"I have my ways," I replied.

I think the younger two hobbits saw me in a new light.

"What is to be done about the arrangements tonight?" Legolas asked, after a while.

I made a face. "I don't know. I don't have a reason to be in the camper, so my parents won't allow it to stay plugged in, so you have light. And I still can't really show you to my parents," I said. I looked down at my phone, seeing that it was nearing four o'clock. "It might be best that we go back in the camper. My dad might be getting home soon."

**O.o.O Evening O.o.O**

I had left the Fellowship to their own devises a while ago, giving them magazines and old newspapers to read, while I had to deal with my parents and catch up on some Tolkien. I was reading another copy of _the_ _Silmarillion. _So far, nothing helpful. I might have enjoyed it, but I was busy searching for something helpful, not light reading.

I put down the book and stretched. Right now, a new question filled my mind: how am I going to feed nine, starving men _without _my parents noticing? I'll probably have to sneak out food to them. Late. Ugh… what joyous fun. Guess I'll be taking inventory when I go in the kitchen for my own supper.

I feel really bad, leaving them alone like that for so long. But, it's for the best that we don't all get murdered.

"Supper is ready," I heard my mom call. Sighing, I walked out into the kitchen.

I smelled something that almost made me gag. Pork chops. Ack! I pulled a face. "Ugh! I hate pork," I muttered, grabbing my own plate.

"What was that?" my dad asked.

"What was what?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I swear you just said something," he said.

"I think it was those damn barking spiders," I replied.

I patiently waited while everyone else got their plate. I stood there; taking inventory of the food we had on the shelves. Chips, more chips, bread, peanut butter, crackers, what do you know? Another bag of chips. Chocolate, three bags of candy. Merry and Pippin would just love that. Bagels, cereal, and more chips. How many bags of chips do we really need?

"Tabby!" my mom snapped.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up.

She gestured to the counter, meaning that everyone had finished and I was standing there like a dumbass. I reluctantly grabbed some meat and plopped it onto my plate, along with some veggies. I was working on fixing my potato when my mom mentioned the unthinkable. "So, Tabby," she began. "Why was my credit card charged with over six hundred dollars?"

I think I paled. I jumped as my brother got up to leave the kitchen for something. My eyes went wide and I hoped she didn't see my reaction. "I don't know, mom," I said, indifferently. "Maybe your credit card was stolen."

I grabbed my plate and sat down at the table. "And they bought twenty-seven pairs of jeans, twenty-seven shirts and nine pairs of shoes?" she asked, glaring at me.

"The only thing I would have done, out of that list, would be buying the shoes," I replied. "Check my room if you like. You're not going to find anything in there." I put a piece of pork in my mouth, trying to end the conversation right there, but I made a face at the taste. "Do I really have to eat all this?" I asked.

"Yes," my dad said. "There are people out there starving, who'd love some pork."

Yeah, like Gimli. I smirked as I thought about Gimli and his salted pork. With that thought in mind, I felt able to bear the meat.

My dad shook his head at my sudden change of attitude toward the meat. "Does anyone know where the magazines went? They were here this morning," my dad said, looking trough the basket that usually held them.

I shrugged with my mom and continued eating.

"Hey!" my brother said from the living room. "Tabby's on TV! And she's dancing!"

"What?" I snapped, running out into the living room, beating my parents there. I _never _thought about the mall fiasco making the news. How stupid of me…

I paled as I saw a clip of Kristina and I doing the Time Warp. On the news. Dear god! I'm dead. "Psh… that is so _not _me," I replied, shakily. "You're confused."

**O.o.O about nine o'clock O.o.O**

I looked out of my door to see that my mom was asleep on the couch. Perfect timing. I was now grounded for being at the mall without permission, making the news and losing my mom's credit card. Two months. That's more than the rest of the summer.

I snuck into the kitchen with a small duffel bag. I gently sat it on the table and grabbed a bag of Ruffle's chips, three cans of Pringle's chips and some bread. I set them on the table, and grabbed the peanut butter a bag of snickers and three musketeers and three different boxes of crackers. I set those down too, and went to the fridge and grabbed the strawberry and grape jelly and a bag of apples. I went back to the table and organized everything into the bag and topped it off with a bag of plastic knives to make the sandwiches. I quietly snuck back into my room and set the heavy bag on my bed, and gently closed the door.

I know for a fact there are water bottles outside in the garage. With that, I slipped my purple converse on and pocketed my cell phone. My mom would wake up and ask where I'm going with a duffel bag if I went out the front door, so I grabbed my keychain that I had tucked in my jewelry box for the summer. I hung it around my neck and opened my window and the screen.

I'll come back through the front door when my mom has gone to bed. I stopped for a second and then stuffed some pillows and stuffed animals under my comforter and the turned out my light, leaving my TV on. This is just for good measure.

I swung the bag down to the ground, being as careful as I could with everything, and then hopped out of the window. I muffled a yelp as my feet and ankles protested to the jolt. I reached up and closed the screen, which is really hard to do when you're short.

I shouldered the bag and made my way over to the garage. I opened the door ever so slightly and reached in, grabbing the case of water bottles. I pulled them out with an effort and closed the door behind me. I slowly made my way to the camper with the heavy box. The light was failing, and they still haven't turned the lights on. I heard some light conversation going on in the camper.

I jumped as the door opened for me and I was surprised to see Legolas standing in the doorway. "I'll help you with that," he said, taking the water from me. Elven hearing, a blessing.

"Thanks," I said, following Legolas up the stairs and into the darkened camper. I turned the lights on for everyone.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get back sooner. I had to sneak out," I said.

"It's alright, my dear," Gandalf said as I sat down next to him.

"I brought what I could, and tried to give you some variety," I said, taking out the things I had packed. As I emptied the bag, everyone stared at the strange food in wonder. "You probably have no idea what most of this is" I muttered this to myself.

After explaining what everything was, I passed around the chips and candy to everyone. The hobbits took a liking to the newly opened bag of Ruffle's chips. Everyone else was sampling the different flavors of chips and crackers.

"What did you have in mind with these, lass?" Gimli asked, gesturing to the jars of peanut butter, jelly, the bread and plastic knives.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," I replied, opening the bag of bread.

I spread some peanut butter on one slice of bread. "Grape or strawberry?" I asked Gimli.

He shook his head. "Grape," he said, like it was a trivia question he didn't know the answer to.

"Alright then," I said, spreading grape jelly on to the other slice of bread. I pressed the two pieces together and handed Gimli the sandwich.

He looked at the sandwich for a moment. Everyone watched in silence, waiting for him to take a bite. When he did, his face lit up. "This is amazing!" he said.

"Better than meat?" Legolas teased.

"Make the lad one," Gimli said to me in a serious tone.

"Grape or strawberry, Legolas?" I asked.

"Strawberry," he said.

I made him one and, he too, enjoyed it. After that I had to make several more sandwiches, and soon had to substitute the slices of bread for bagels. Needless to say, they enjoyed the sandwiches. But soon they needed something to wash the peanut butter down with, and I was forced to stab the plastic that held the bottles together repeatedly with my key.

"Now, my dear," Gandalf said, after a while of friendly chitchat. I had already told them our little outing today had made the news. Gandalf was _not_ impressed. "We were talking about you, just before you came back."

"Why do I have a feeling that's not a good thing?" I asked, taking a bite of an apple. The apple supply was quickly being depleted by the hobbits and I. Okay, mainly Merry and I, but I heard no complaints. I was beginning to feel more comfortable with them now.

Aragorn chuckled. "It's been decided that, since you could be in danger now, you should take some sword play lessons," he said.

"I can use my hands," I said, making an action to punch someone in the face.

"Yes, but you need help in that area as well," Boromir said. He had been the one to see punch an orc. I thought I was a pretty good shot. I made it bleed.

I shrugged. "You don't seem too happy about that," Sam noted.

"Well, I've never held a sword before. A real one anyway, and if I did, I'd probably cut my arm off or something," I said.

"Oh, I doubt you'd do that," Boromir said.

I laughed. "Oh, you've never seen me on a bad day. Dropping _every_thing, tripping over everything, spilling things on people, breaking some bone or other. Plenty of things can go wrong with me," I said.

"We've seen a bit of that. Falling into the camper with pillows, slipping on a rug," Aragorn teased. I made a face at him, causing him to laugh.

"Still, I'd like to learn archery though," I said, glancing at Legolas.

"Have you had any experience with a bow before?" he asked.

"Some," I said. "I took a couple of classes at school. I did pretty well. I mean, I at least hit the target. And I got a bulls-eye once." Okay, self-promotion there, but I want to help my case.

"We'll start tomorrow then," he said, smiling.

_Yay! _I nodded. "Awesome," I said, trying to control my excitement.

**-Saruman-**

I sat quietly in a smoke filled bar. Gríma was next to me looking rather timid at all the strange, vociferous men, _and women!_ What a strange sight. Drunken women! And at such a young age, too!

From the market we had stolen some clothes to seemingly blend in, as Gandalf and his companions had. So, for the most part, we were left alone.

My plan had been foiled! That _child _puts up a strong fight, she had no outer assistance. She expelled me on her own! How? How could a child be so powerful? I discerned nothing! Nothing! All that wasted power for _nothing_!

I must get that child! She must be an asset if she's _that _powerful. And take my revenge! A mere child repel _me_? I had thought her nothing but a child Gandalf had manipulated to his own purposes. But that is not the way of Gandalf, but that's all she seemed to be. Harmless! She is very dangerous to my cause! I wonder if Gandalf knows of her power…

How do I find her? How?

"Are you going to sit there all night, or are you going to order something?" a raspy voice asked me.

I looked up from my deep thinking and saw that a chubby man was speaking to me. He had a white cylinder shaped thing hanging from his mouth; smoke was coming off the end of it. His bare arms were covered in strange markings and pictures. "Would you know how I would go about finding someone?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Depends who you're looking fer," he said. "Who _are _you looking fer?"

"A young girl," I replied. "I don't know her name, just what she looks like. I know her companions as well."

"How old?"

"Very young. Sixteen, seventeen maybe," I said.

"Granddaughter?" he asked. "If it is, you better go to the police. Better at finding missing children and what not."

"Could you give me directions to this… _police_?" I asked.

The man looked at me, scoffed, and then bent down and got out a white sheet of paper and a utensil. He wrote down what looked like an address. "This is the address to the West Des Moines Police Department," he said, circling the writing. "These are the directions to get there from here." He wrote down several things and then handed the paper to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Yeah, good luck finding your grandkid!" the man said, as I pulled on Gríma's shirt to leave.

**-Tabby-**

I had come back into the house around midnight. I've been laying down for over an hour, and haven't been able to sleep. I went through my usual nightly routine: bathroom, cup of water, fan on, TV on, light off, pillows flipped to the cool side, comfy position and blanket pulled up to my chin.

Nothing helped. I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread come over me. What if Saruman had, indeed, found out where I am? What am I going to do if he comes here? I'm dead for sure. I've been wrong before. He could be on his way now.

_Oh really, Tabby? _I asked myself. _You're scaring yourself! Just think of what Gandalf would think of you! Staying awake out of some childish fear!_

I sighed and rolled over to look at the TV.

You know, I can't help but think about the end of this, when I get them back. They'll go on the Quest and succeed, and then they'll live peacefully, until the end of their days. And I'll be stuck here. Going to school and suffering a life of boredom. I'll never forget them, for sure. I mean my favorite characters from my favorite book are here! Living here! How many people get to say that? 

I can't help but wonder if I'll be needed when they return to Middle-earth. I doubt it. They won't need me there, I'll be dead weight. I do have the urge to go to Middle-earth, I always have.

…And so have hundreds of others. But they've _never _met the characters before. The _real _Gandalf, the _real _Frodo!

I laid my head on my arm and thought about the near future. Maybe, I'll _have _to go with them. If Saruman pursues us…ah, whatever. Gandalf would never let me go. It'd be too _dangerous._

I need to sleep now. I'll be sparing all day with them. I smiled and adjusted the covers. I will really be practicing archery with _the _Legolas, and spar with _the _Boromir and _the _Aragorn. Ah, life's good.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

**If you're looking at this, congratulations you have finished the tenth chapter in this fanfiction. Now, go review! Thank you, my pretties!**

_Last revised on July 26, 2011._


	11. Of Waffles, Discussions and Scary Swords

**Alright I updated. I held up my part of the bargain, now you do your part. Review pleassssssssse? By the way I don't own LoTR, the Goonies or Twilight.**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Eleven: Of Waffles, Discussions, and Scary Swords_

**-Tabby-**

I had woken up early, at around seven this morning, out of sheer excitement for my day of lessons. I had finished my shower and was now upstairs, speaking to my brother and asking him to leave for the day. It _wasn't _going well.

"Why do I have to leave?" he asked, yet again.

"Because I am having people over," I replied, trying not to sound irritated. "And they're important."

"So?" he asked. "Why can't I stay?"

"They don't like you and they think you smell funny," I replied. His response to that was a pillow to my face. I hit him back with another one. "If you do the Truffle Shuffle you can stay." 

"No!" Derek whined. Knew it would work. It _always _works.

"Then go over to Zane's or Sam's," I replied. "Yeah! Go see a movie with Zane!"

"How are we supposed to get there?" Derek asked.

Damn it! I sighed and went to my room and came back with my green wallet. "Here," I said, pulling out a five. "This is for bus fare and a pop at the station."

He took it and then looked at me. "What is mom going to say when I tell her?" he asked, smiling. "You're grounded and aren't supposed to have people over."

That little git! I scowled and pulled out a ten. "You'll shut up and buy popcorn," I replied. He took it and then looked back at me. "Awe, come on! You've got your own money!"

"This'll keep me quiet?" he asked, holding up the fifteen dollars.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Get yourself something nice." I pulled out a twenty. "I expect you two to stay at the mall after the movie as well."

"Cool," he aid, getting up and putting his shoes on.

I followed him out the door. "So, I can't come home then?" he asked.

"Not until four," I replied, knowing that's when my dad will be getting home today. And I'm not allowed to tell him he can't come home anymore. Supposedly it's mean.

He turned and narrowed his eyes at me. Damn, halfway out the driveway. "You're a little leech, you know that?" I asked, getting out another ten. "This one costs! Do the Truffle Shuffle!"

"No!" he wined.

I narrowed my eyes and moved to pocket the ten. "FINE!" he growled.

**O.o.O**

Laughing, I sat down on the bench, next to the house. I love manipulating my brother. It's so much fun being older. "Good morning, Miss Tabby," I heard Gandalf's voice to my right. I looked over, still giggling.

"Good morning," I replied, seeing that he had been followed by the rest of the company.

"I see you got rid of your brother for the day," Legolas observed.

I nodded, with a big grin on my face. "I sent him to the movies," I said. "It wasn't easy."

"What did you make him do before he left?" Pippin asked, looking at me curiously.

I tried really hard to contain my laughter. "It's called the Truffle Shuffle," I replied, trying hard not to giggle.

"Why did you make him do that?" Merry asked.

"He was being a little leech. And it's fun, and proves that I can still make him do stuff for money," I replied.

"Is he older or younger?" Frodo asked.

"Younger," I replied. "Say anything about the height difference and you won't be fed." Yes, I am shorter than my younger sibling.

"What _is _for breakfast?" Gimli asked.

"I'm makin' waffles," I said happily.

"What's a waffle?" Frodo asked.

"Come, come," I said, gesturing for them to follow me into the house. I let them pass into the house and directed them to the living room, where they all found a seat. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a box of frozen waffles from the freezer. I opened the box and the wrapping and pulled out a golden waffle. I walked back to the living room and held up the frozen waffle. "_This_ is a waffle."

They looked at the waffle for a moment. "It's frozen," Pippin pointed out.

"Well, I'm going to cook it," I replied.

"How?" Boromir asked.

"In a toaster," I replied, gesturing for them to follow, and they all followed me into the kitchen. I waited for them all to be able to see and I popped the two waffles into the first two slots of the toaster. I turned it to the halfway point, hit the frozen button and pushed down the tab.

I heard a round of collective gasps. They always do that when I show them a new appliance. It's actually kind of fun to see their faces. "I want to try!" Pippin declared. I handed him two waffles and watched as he put them into the two empty slots on the toaster. He had to stand on his tip toes to be able to manage it, but he did. He pushed down the tab and backed away from the counter positively glowing.

"Now what?" Merry asked.

"We wait for them to pop back up," I replied. I went over to the cupboard and brought down a stack of paper plates. I won't get caught making a bunch of food with these. _Easy to hide the evidence. _

"How long does it take for them to come back up?" Boromir asked.

"A few moments…_Ah_!" I shrieked as the waffles popped back up. I sighed and covered my face with my hands, embarrassed. Must I do that _every _time something pops out of the toaster?

I could hear them chuckling behind me. "Or whenever you scream," Merry joked.

I turned around and went back to the toaster. "They scared me. And it's not funny," I replied. "Too many horror movies. Ow, ow, ow!" I dropped the four hot waffles onto a paper plate and pressed down another four. "How many do you guys want?" 

"How many are there?" Pippin asked.

I looked at the box, sitting next to me on the counter. "Counting the four just made and four currently cooking, forty-eight," I replied. They all shrugged, obviously not really caring. "The reason I ask is because I can't cook anything else."

"Why not?" Aragorn asked, looking at me curiously.

"I'm not allowed to use the stove unsupervised anymore," I replied, looking down at my feet.

"Well, why not?" Legolas asked.

"You don't want to know," I replied, glancing up at him.

"Did you catch something on fire?" Frodo asked, sounding like he wouldn't be surprised if I said 'yes.'

"Let's just say that microwaves don't like aluminum foil, bacon is rather painful, brownies only need to be cooked for seventeen minutes and cats don't get old coffee," I responded, all the while rubbing my left upper arm, that I had burned in the incident. I can no longer feel anything on that part of my arm.

"But how do you-?" Frodo began.

"No," I replied, not wanting to get into it.

"But…" he pressed.

"I said no," I told him firmly.

**O.o.O**

After cooking the forty-eight waffles, we divided them up as evenly as we could. For the most part, everyone got five a piece. Except me. I took two, knowing that's all I could eat.

Then I had to find everyone a seat in the living room. The hobbits had taken the couch for themselves, Gandalf and Aragorn took the two La-Z boy chairs, Boromir and Legolas sat on the giant shoe chest, I brought a chair out from the kitchen for Gimli, and I sat in my swivel chair from my room.

"I still find it hard to believe that someone as responsible as you isn't allowed to use the stove unsupervised," Sam said, sounding slightly amazed.

"I don't think it has anything to do with responsibility. I think it's just that I'm a horrible chef, and shouldn't try to cook more than one thing at once," I replied, spinning from side to side in the swivel chair.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Gandalf inquired.

"I did. One of the cats bit me and I burned this part of my arm," I replied, gesturing to where I had burned myself. "I can't feel anything on it anymore."

"But you gave a cat coffee. How's that not irresponsible?" Legolas asked.

"I didn't give either of the cats coffee. They jumped on the counter and drank out of the pot while I was trying to put out the fire," I replied.

"What happened then?" Pippin asked. "When the cats drank the coffee?"

I turned to him. "They acted like you and Merry at the mall," I replied. They looked at each other and went back to eating quietly. It was a true statement though. I don't advise giving your cats coffee.

"Tabby, I've been meaning to ask this," Legolas began. "Your friends, Kristina and Jeni, implied that there was a book and movie about our story. And Katie made some mention of it as well."

"Yeah? Did they say something stupid?" I asked, knowing full well they could've said something idiotic.

"Well, no. I was wondering if it was true, that we were just characters out of a book?" he asked.

"Did Katie tell you that?" I asked.

"Aye, she did," Gimli replied. "While we were looking for clothes."

I rolled my eyes. "You shouldn't listen to Katie, she's stupid. But that's not saying it isn't true. I mean, only a couple days ago, that's all I thought you were," I said. "Guess I was pretty much wrong. As usual."

"That's why you fainted when we first got here," Frodo said, taking a bite of a syrup drenched waffle.

I nodded. "Yeah. I really thought it was a dream," I said, remembering what I had said when I realized that they weren't a dream.

I looked over at Gandalf, seeing that I probably shouldn't say anything more.

**O.o.O**

I joined everyone outside after I had pulled my hair back into a pony tail and cleaned up the dishes reasonably well. Legolas had said to put on something that would be comfortable for a day of training. Well, what better than a short sleeve shirt, a pair of shorts, my hair tied back and some tanning lotion? The sun was shinning brightly, and since I'm going to be outside for the day, why not work on my tan? Kill two birds with one stone, you know? Just don't go killing birds with rocks. That's mean.

"_That's _what you're wearing?" Legolas asked.

I looked over my black 'Team Jacob' shirt and jean shorts I had improvised last summer by cutting off the rest of the pant legs.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, rather confused.

He shook his head. "Nothing," he replied.

"What's first?" I asked, rubbing my hands together excitedly.

"Let's see how you fare with a sword," Boromir suggested, handing me a short sword, probably borrowed from one of the hobbits.

I carefully took it from him and looked at it. It's heavier than I thought it would be. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied. I held the sword in both my hands and turned my face away, closing my eyes. I'm afraid he'll chop off my arm or something of that nature, and I don't want to watch.

But I only heard him chuckle. "Tabby, you can't close your eyes," he said. "You'll never get anywhere that way."

"Well, it's scary," I said, defending myself.

"Here," Aragorn said, getting up and taking the sword. "Let's try some hand to hand combat, and see if we can't help your confidence."

I nodded. "Okay. I can do that," I agreed, as Aragorn handed Boromir the sword.

He held his hand out to me. I looked at it for a moment, then took his hand and shook it. He sighed. "You were supposed to hit my hand," he replied. "I was testing your strength." 

"Oh," I said, understanding. I glared over at the picnic table, hearing some hobbit snickers. "Redo." 

He held out his hand again and I aimed to punch his hand. But, with my luck, I missed and tripped over my own feet. Aragorn managed to catch me before I fell to the ground.

"That was deliberate," I said, as he helped me onto my feet again.

"How'd she manage that?" Pippin laughed, along with the other hobbits and Gimli.

"Shut up, _Pippin_!" I snapped at him, causing him to only laugh harder.

I sighed and aimed to punch Aragorn's hand again, feeling rather agitated. I punched with all my might and landed a good punch into his hand. "Good, good," Aragorn said, backing away and shaking his hand, meaning that it was a decent punch.

"I'm sorry! Did it hurt? I'm really sorry!" I said, worried that I had inflicted too much pain.

"As I've told you before," Boromir said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't apologize to your enemy."

"But he's not my enemy," I replied. This _really _isn't going well.

"Well, she's got a good punch," Aragorn complimented.

"We know that. She gave an orc a bloody nose back at the market place," Boromir said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we know she can punch, but can she get out of a hold?" Legolas asked. At this, everyone looked at me. Even Gandalf looked up from the book he was reading. "Knowing that may be useful to her."

"Psh, I can totally do that," I replied.

Suddenly, Boromir grabbed me from behind and put me into a headlock. "Really?" I asked him. I've known how to get out of these since I was, like, eight.

I elbowed him in the gut, not as hard as I normally would have done, then I gripped his arm, pulled him forward, kicked my foot up, _narrowly _missing his head. I shifted my weight and put a foot behind his leg and shoved him back, tripping him. He fell onto his back, and I was out of the headlock.

He looked up at me, surprised. "I'm impressed," he said.

I shrugged. "I spent four summers with my aunt, constantly being picked on by my older cousins. I know how to play dirty," I replied. Neither the hobbits nor Gimli bothered to contain their laughter for Boromir's sake. Legolas had cracked a smile and Aragorn looked slightly amazed. Gandalf was looking at me with pride. I felt a sense of accomplishment in seeing that in his eyes.

"Then what was all that with the falling and the apologizing?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, you never did anything to deserve being hit. I'm a lover, not a fighter. And I'm very clumsy and I haven't needed to get out of a headlock in a while," I replied.

"I see," he said, sounding as if he didn't fully believe me.

"What next?" I asked.

"Blocking your opponent," Aragorn replied.

"Wait. You're going to punch me?" I asked, horrified.

"Not unless you block me," he responded. He pulled his hand back, ready to test my reflexes.

What do I do? What do I do? What would Chuck Norris do? Probably round house him, but I neither have the skills nor the flexibility to do that, so I'll settle for smacking his hand.

So, that's what I did. I smacked his arm away from me and flinched simultaneously. Then there was another swing and I deflected that one as well. Another punch swiftly followed that one.

This went on for a few more minutes. During those few minutes I was backing away, trying not to trip over my own feet. Finally I ducked and covered my head. "Okay! Okay! I quit!" I said.

Aragorn backed off. "That was a good start," he said. I stood up straighter. "But you won't be able to do that when an enemy is attacking you."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "I just don't like having punches aimed at my face.

"You've never been in a fight have you?" Boromir asked.

"Not a fist fight," I replied, looking down at my feet.

I looked up to a pat on my shoulder. "Just remember: pain is only temporary," he said.

"Right," I nodded.

After failing miserably with the hand to hand combat, Legolas decided to begin the archery lessons. Let's just hope I don't shoot myself in the foot. Or anyone else for that matter.

**I hope you liked it, I made nice and long for you. Review, ducklings.**

_Last revised on July 27, 2011._


	12. Understanding

**I know this chapter isn't very long, and probably not that interesting. The next chapter will be better. I promise.**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Twelve: Understanding_

**-Tabby-**

Aragorn let me borrow his bow for the lesson. Legolas began by showing me the correct stance to stand in when shooting, to keep balance. Now we were on to knocking an arrow into place. This wasn't exactly going as I had hoped. I keep dropping the damn arrow. I never had _this _much trouble in gym.

I sighed as I dropped the arrow for the thousandth time. "This was _so _much easier in gym class," I muttered. I bent down and retrieved the arrow and tried again, this time I successfully knocked the arrow into place, and kept a hold of it. "Finally," I muttered.

"Ready?" Legolas asked, amused by my constant failure.

_Shut up, Blondie._

"Yep," I replied.

"Pull the arrow back, to the corner of your mouth," he instructed. I did so and aimed for the tree in front of me. "And release the arrow." He released his arrow and it struck the dead center of the tree. I released mine and hoped it wouldn't slap my arm, and I'd at least hit the tree.

My arrow _did_ hit the tree, but it was a bit low. Like, I hit one of the plants and the leaf was skewered on the arrow that was in the tree. "At least I hit the tree," I said, looking up at Legolas.

"That was a decent shot for your first time. Try again," he said.

I nodded and knocked another arrow in place and aimed higher up on the tree. I _intend _on getting this right.

**O.o.O**

**-Saruman-**

I sat alone in the loud office in this small… _Police Department, _waiting to get my information on the girl. At the Des Moines station, where I had gone first, they said I might take the sketch of the child to the Altoona and Mitchellville stations. They were said to cover a wider vicinity and it would broaden the search.

We had gone around with a police officer to put up copies of the sketch the first day we arrived here. Now we waited for information. Gríma had wondered off down the street, looking for something or other.

I stood up and walked over to the desk, where the sheriff sat doing his work. "How long is this supposed to take?" I asked him.

"Sir, it takes awhile for someone to come forward with information, and since it's not top priority there's no officers prowling the streets for the girl," he said.

"A man told me you could _find _people," I began, becoming irate.

"You don't have enough information on the child. You don't know her name, her parents' names or where she lives. We can't search for her, we aren't the FBI," he replied. "Now take a seat sir." 

"Chief! Chief!" a young man called, rushing up to the desk followed by Grima and three young girls, all of which look familiar.

"What _is _it, Dano?" asked the chief, seemingly annoyed.

"We've got a hit on this man's sketch," he said, gesturing to the three behind him.

"You know the girl?" I asked.

A darker blonde one, the tallest of the three, nodded. "Do you know her address?" the chief asked.

"We do," the tall one said.

"Katie," hissed the shorter blonde one. "We can't do this to her!"

_Ah, yes. The child's friends. _

"Yeah, well, maybe the police will sort her out," the curly haired one said.

"But that's-" she began, pointing at me.

"Got a piece of paper?" the tall one asked me, interrupting her friend.

**-Tabby-**

The next few days went well-ish. Nothing got hurt, not even a person. Well, except the neighbor's shed. Bad aiming that was.

Boromir had succeeded in teaching me _some _sword fighting. On day three he said I probably wouldn't die in battle if I had help. My archery is coming along better than my skills with a sword. I missed once. We had moved onto a skinnier target, using the light post in the neighbor's yard. The first time I tried, I hit the shed. But I hit it nine out of ten times. Legolas said I wasn't bad for a beginner, because I had an awesome teacher. I told him this and I earned some brownie points and the right to call him Blondie. Well, he's at least stopped getting angry when I call him Blondie.

We've stayed away from the hand-to-hand combat, because I missed a shot from Aragorn and now I have a blackened eye. I told my parents that my brother hit me, now _he's _grounded.

The little chit….

Aragorn is more than sorry. He apologized so many times that I just wanted to give him a big hug, he felt so bad.

The nights passed as they had been after my friends left. I went out after nine thirty and snuck back in around twelve.

Today we would have begun practice like we have been everyday, but a nasty storm came up this morning and still refuses to leave. So, today was the day they could all finally bathe. They smelled more than a little ripe, if you know what I mean. My dad had work, my mom was out shopping (more or less hanging out with my grandma until the storm blows over) and Derek was stuck at our cousin's house because of the weather.

So my morning has been spent teaching them how to use the shower, what soap to use and the fact that we use two different types of hair care products. In between their showers I was doing their laundry for the past few days, so they were back in their clothes that they arrived in. I also allowed them to have their weapons in the house, since we expect to be using them right after the storm.

I'm _so _happy that I took my shower first.

Everyone jumped as a loud crack of thunder shook the house. "That was fun," I muttered, handing, a now clean, Merry a bowl of Rice Krispies. I had run out of Count Chocula a while ago. But it's not like I would've given him chocolate again. He and Pippin do not react well with chocolate.

"This is some storm," Gandalf commented.

"Eh, I've seen worse," I replied.

"But it came up so quickly," he said.

I shrugged, sitting on my swivel chair. "Welcome to Iowa," I replied.

"Does the weather always change this much?" Boromir asked.

"Yep. One day it could be a nice, warm day and the next we're getting a raging blizzard," I replied.

"Really?" Frodo asked. The look on his face told me that he thought I was lying.

"Really. It's ridiculous," I replied, spinning around once in the chair.

We jumped again as there was another crash of thunder, and the lights went out for a moment. To my relief they came right back on. At that moment, Pippin came back up the stairs, eyes wide. "You okay?" I asked. He looked horrified. I can't blame him; I've hated the basement in the pitch dark since I was five.

He nodded. "The-the lights went out," he said, gesturing to the basement.

"I feel your pain," I replied, getting up to make him a bowl of cereal.

Pippin went into the living room and sat next to Merry. "Is Pippin afraid of a little darkness?" Merry teased.

Pippin said nothing; he only glared at his cousin. "Can you really blame him?" I said. "There's no light down there when the lights go out. And being in a basement you've never been before is creepy enough without the lights suddenly going out.

"Sounds like you don't like going down there either," Aragorn commented.

"Not when it's dark," I replied.

"You're how old and you're still afraid of the dark?" Boromir teased.

"It's a legitimate fear!" I replied, handing Pippin his bowl. "And I enjoy being able to see. I'm clumsy enough when there's light."

I went back into the kitchen to fix my own bowl. "Tabby?" came Frodo's voice.

"Yes?" I asked, trying not to spill the milk I was pouring. I wasn't succeeding.

"Is this really your home address?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, mopping up the spilt milk with a paper towel.

"This letter. It's address to you," he replied.

"Well, if it's here then it must be correct," I told him, putting the milk away.

"What's it say?" Aragorn asked.

"To Tabitha Johannsen, three-seven-nine-one, Middle-earth Road, Mitchellville, Iowa," Frodo read.

"Ugh! I hate it when they use my real name. It's correct, by the way," I said, coming into the living room.

"Middle-earth Road?" Legolas asked, looking at me curiously.

"Hey, I didn't come up with it," I said in my defense. I put my bowl down, sat in my chair, and scooted over to Frodo, who handed me my letter. They've all become rather use to my antics in the swivel chair. "Only the best people live on this road."

"Whose it from?" Gimli asked.

I pulled a face. "My school," I sighed. "What did I do wrong now? The semester hasn't even started." I opened the letter and took out its contents. "Don't care, don't care, don't care," I muttered, flipping through the nurse pages and the credit requirements. "Here we go!" I found my schedule.

I could hear chuckling going on around me as I sorted through my papers. "Gross, gross, yay an English class, I did not sign up for that! Ugh! Not Mr. Wells! That man hates me!" I groaned.

"What are you looking at?" Aragorn asked me.

"My classes," I replied, sighing. I saw the date in which this schedule begins.

"Sounds like you don't like them," Sam commented.

"Yeah, and what else sucks is that school starts in two days. And that's counting today," I replied.

"What does that mean?" Pippin asked.

"It means that if we don't get you home in two days, I have to juggle school, hiding you and hoping Saruman doesn't find us," I replied, tucking the letters back into the envelope. "Ugh, everything just _has _to be made more difficult."

"Child," Gandalf said. "May I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. "Yes?" I asked, looking up at him. He doesn't look happy.

"I take it that you haven't put together our appearance here and your address," he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You know of Middle-earth and the Valar, you live on Middle-earth Road. And your house number. It all fits," he said.

"The house number?" I asked, looking at him, confused. "I don't get it."

"Think about it, my dear," Gandalf said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "I don't think you'll be sticking around long enough for your school year to begin. We'll be back in Middle-earth, and you're coming with us."

"Oh," I said, understanding the house number and what he was meaning. I did all I could to keep myself calm at the thought of going to Middle-earth.

But, seriously, danger out the wazoo.

At that moment a flash of lighting surrounded the house, causing the lights to flicker and go off, leaving us standing in the dark.

**I know there wasn't a big lesson part to this chapter, but I might put more in later. I don't know yet. Thoughts? Reviews feed the muse! So review please! Oh, and to anyone that understands the house number I will give a cookie. **

**P.S. the address was totally made up. Although there is a Middle-earth road. I think it'd be awesome to live on that road, but that's just me. I'm rambling now, so bye!**

_Last revised on July 27, 2011._


	13. Just a Small Skirmish

**A/N: I own nothing referenced in this chapter. Not even a cookie. You guys had awesome guesses for the question in the last chapter. But TolkienNerd4832 had the right answer. It was all the rings. And since I have no cookie you just get bragging rights. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and guessed! Please R&R!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Thirteen: Just a Small Skirmish_

**-Tabby-**

I do not like storms and I do not like bored hobbits. With the lights continually going on and off we aren't left with much to do, except complain about the power outages and talk about what was on TV. The only ones who are really suffering here are Merry and Pippin. This was yet another _Potter Weekend, _and the two were actually getting a kick out of _the Chamber of Secrets_. How? I don't exactly know, although Gandalf seems to be quite amused by it as well.

The lights flickered and went off again, causing a groan to echo throughout the Peanut Gallery. I shook my head and crossed my legs Indian Style on my precious swivel chair. "This is not fair," Pippin muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "I promise you'll be able to watch the entire thing after the storm, with no commercials," I replied.

Merry and Pippin grinned ear to ear, and I couldn't help but smile back. Those two are too adorable sometimes; you know when they aren't all hyped up on sugar. "So, who else likes Potter?" I asked, looking around the room.

"It's better than the other movie you showed us," Gimli commented.

I shrugged. "Eh, I've seen better than both of them," I replied. Next on the list to show them: horror movies.

"But…elves are _nothing _like _that_," Legolas stuttered. I didn't know he'd react this way to Potter. Poor guy, he's so confused to the varieties of elves in this world.

"There are a variety of elves in tons of stories," I replied. "Like Dobby the house-elf, and…" I snickered involuntarily. "Santa's little elves."

"What's so funny about that?" Aragorn asked, looking at me like I was insane.

"Nothing," I said, biting my lip to keep from laughing. It wasn't working out.

"Please explain," Legolas said, looking at me hard, thinking I was insulting him.

"Okay," I said, composing myself. I took a deep breath and tried not to imagine Legolas working in the North Pole. "Santa is a mythical guy who breaks into people's houses and brings little kids toys and candy. He lives in the North Pole, where there's snow all the time. He lives with his little elves that make the toys."

Legolas still looked confused. "What do you mean by _little_?" he asked.

"Like short. Hobbit short. No, wait… shorter," I replied. "And they wear red and green year round."

I heard some snickering from Gimli and, I think, a little from Boromir. "I fail to see the humor in this," Legolas said, glaring at everyone who was chuckling.

I immediately stopped giggling. "'Cause it's not funny," I whispered, trying to rid my head of the image of Legolas in red and green and working in Santa's workshop.

"What I find funny," Gandalf said. "Is this 'School of Wizardry.' There's no such thing."

"That's 'cause it's just a book," I replied.

"And using these wands? They're twigs!" he continued, chuckling.

I snickered. "You could totally knock Dumbledore on his ass," I said. He turned and looked at me curiously. "It was a compliment."

"So, how do you like this movie, Tabby?" Frodo asked.

"Eh," I replied. "I don't like the series much, but I prefer the fourth one."

"The fourth one?" Merry asked. "How many are there?"

"Seven. But the seventh one is not available to watch yet," I replied. "And I don't think anyone really wants to sit and watch all six of them."

"Which one is this?" Pippin asked, indifferent to my comment.

"The second," I replied, slowly. I think I'm beginning to tread on dangerous ground. "You didn't miss much, though."

"Are you sure?" they asked.

"Yes," I lied.

Okay, they're definitely _not _watching anymore movies.

**-Kristina-**

"You are sure this is where she lives?" Sourman asked Katie.

"Yes. That has all you need to find her. Her full name, her address, everything," she replied. "And what's more, she lives two blocks that way." Katie pointed to the east.

"Thank you," he said, handing the paper to a man dressed in all black. He looked rather timid, but also very pleased.

"No problem, let's go," Katie said, gesturing for Jeni and I to follow.

This is wrong on _so_ many levels. Wrong, wrong, wrong-wrong-wrong! "I have to use the facilities before we go," I said, turning to head to the bathroom. My friends nodded, stopping to wait.

I slipped inside the bathroom door and locked it. I took out my phone and dialed Tabby's number. Knowing her, in her anger, she probably deleted my number and won't know it's me calling. Let's just hope she actually listens to me and I don't get caught doing this.

**-Legolas-**

"May I ask why you keep spinning around in that chair?" I asked, as Tabby stopped spinning to look at me. She seemed a bit paler and tried to focus her eyes on me.

"It is fun," she replied, pushing off the ground to spin again. She slowed to a stop again, and before she could push off again for another round, Boromir caught the back of the chair.

"You're making _me _dizzy," he said, letting go of the chair.

"Sorry," she replied. What happened next caused everyone in the room to jump. Tabby's small device that she carries around began to play a song. _If _you could call it that. _"Wake up in the mornin', feeling like P Diddy! I grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city!" _Is what came from her pocket. Tabby took the device out of her pocket and looked at it.

"Oh, what now?" she growled, answering the device. "What do_ you _want, Kristina?" she asked, anger was evident in her voice. Can't say I blame her for being angry, but we all waited in silence. "That's not funny! This is a very serious matter. I know it's beyond _your _comprehension, but-"

There was a muffled reply. "I don't care! You're being stupid, and I don't believe you," she replied, and then pressed a button and closed the device.

"What's the problem?" Gandalf asked her.

"Kristina is trying to tell me that Saruman knows where we are," she replied. All of us looked at her in either horror or concern. "It can't be true, they're just trying to scare us."

The device rang again, causing Tabby to look down. She sighed, looking positively irate. "_What_?" she growled, answering the device. She put extra emphasis on the 't,' sounding very angry.

Then she paled. She quickly closed the device and tossed it away from her.

"Child, what is it?" Gandalf asked, concern filling his voice.

"That…was Saruman," she replied, pointing at the device.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't Papa Smurf!" she snapped. "Next time Kristina calls to tell me something, I'm going to believe her."

"How far away do you think he is?" Pippin asked.

She shrugged. "Kristina didn't say," she replied. "More like I didn't give her a chance to."

"Either way, we must leave," I said.

"How? We don't have a car and we can't just walk out of town! They'll catch us! Not to mention the fact that it's still raining," she said.

"Miss, it's not raining anymore," Sam said, looking out the window.

She glanced out form behind the curtain. "Son of a batch of cookies!" she muttered.

"We must take _some _precautions, then," Aragorn said. "We can't just wait here."

**-Tabby-**

"Right," I nodded and went over to the front door and locked it with the deadbolt and the chain.

"That's it?" Gimli asked.

"Well, I don't know what else to do besides close the curtains and lock the door!" I said, defending myself. "I've never really had to keep someone out of the house before."

"Alright," Gandalf said. "Let's keep calm. We don't know where he is, he could be anywhere."

A knock at the door caused us all to jump. "What the duck!" I whispered in fright. I peered out through the curtains. "It's Gríma and a bunch of orcs." I closed the curtains and turned around to everyone. "What do we do?" _How the hell did they get here so fast?_

"Keep quiet," Legolas hissed, as Boromir ushered me over to the hobbits. Legolas knocked an arrow into his bow. It's probably a good thing that I let them keep their weapons today. But what is he going to do? Shoot them through the wall?

"We know you're in there," said the horribly pathetic voice that belonged to Gríma. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I looked around the room, to find that only the hobbits were as frightened as I was.

"What do we do?" I asked, going numb with fear. What if my mom comes home right now? 

"Tabitha! Open the door!" said Gríma in his pathetic voice.

My jaw dropped. "He did _not _just use my full name! _No one _says my full name!" I said, fear changing into anger.

"Hush," Legolas said.

Scaring us out of our wits, there was a loud crash and footsteps on the stairs that led to the basement. "Crap! I forgot the backdoor!" I muttered. And who comes up the stairs? Nasty, ugly, gross looking orcs.

Legolas shot his knocked arrow at the first orc that came up the stairs. It let out a yelp and fell down. Dead. I whimpered as I saw it fall. Immediately, Legolas shot another orc through the throat. "Don't get blood on the walls! My mom will _kill _me!" I shouted at everyone.

Don't you think I should've let out a freakishly girly shriek instead? Yeah… me too.

"You're worried about blood on the walls?" Frodo asked, me.

"I'm being irrational, aren't I?" I asked. I shrieked as an arrow flew over my head and into a wall. "My mom is _so_ going to kill me!"

"Get out!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits and I.

"What? How? There's orcs outside too!" I yelled at him.

"I don't think we have a choice," Pippin said.

I looked around, seeing that the orcs have almost taken the living room. "Okay, let's go this way," I said, gesturing for them to follow me to my room. I opened my window and the screen, like I have so many other times to sneak out to take them their food. "Jump," I said.

"What?" Sam asked, horrified.

"It's not far," I replied. "Go!"

Merry and Pippin jumped first and then we were joined by the remaining members of the fellowship; "Are the ones in the house all…you know…dead?" I asked, slightly horrified.

Aragorn nodded. "Hurry, more are coming," he said, and I dropped to the ground with the four hobbits.

Once we were all behind the house, Gandalf instructed us to run. "Tabby, you lead the way, we'll follow you," he said.

I nodded and we ran to the right, following the alley. At least I had the sense to put shoes on this morning, before I went to get them. I honestly don't know where I'm going to go. Perhaps I should head to the park, or the cemetery. Ugh, I don't know.

I could hear the sound of approaching orcs. I shrieked as an arrow struck the light post as I ran past it. I skidded to a stop, noticing that it was only the hobbits and I. "Gandalf!" I yelled.

"Keep going! We'll find you later!" Aragorn called to me.

I couldn't move. They had stopped to fight off the orcs and they were locked in fierce combat. They're out numbered!

"Tabby, we must move," Merry said. I tore my eyes away from the battle and looked at them.

They didn't want to leave our friends anymore than I did, but Merry's right, we need to run. I sighed and gestured for them to follow. We'll go to the park first, then we'll decide what to do from there.

The run wasn't very long as we had already made it part of the way there by the time we had to part. We slowed to a stop on the deserted playground. "Now what?" Pippin asked.

I shrugged and looked around, trying to catch my breath. "Oh, _hell _no!" I said, feeling utterly defeated.

Orcs were running up the hill from the baseball diamonds. "Climb that tree," Frodo said to us. We followed him over to the only tree with branches low enough for all of us to climb. He stopped to let Pippin go first, and with a little urging, Sam followed. Both were quick in climbing up. Merry went after Sam. "Go Tabby," Frodo said to me.

"No, you go!" I told him.

"This is no time to argue! Go!" he said, giving me a stern look.

I quickly obeyed and he jumped up and climbed around another part of the tree. I'm not good at climbing and I'm just as fond of heights as hobbits are. And it doesn't help with any of our frayed nerves that the tree is still slippery with rain.

We kept climbing, making our way slowly up, but it wasn't long before the orcs caught up to us. I heard Frodo yelp as his foot was grabbed and he was pulled out of the tree. We weren't that high up yet, but it was still a ways down. "Frodo!" I yelled, climbing off my branch and jumping to the ground. What I was planning to do, I don't know, but I did it nonetheless.

But I came to realize that I was not the only one who had jumped down. Merry was on the ground also, sword drawn. Frodo lay on his back with a sword as his throat. I was the only one left on the ground looking less than harmless. I screamed as I felt arms wrap around me, picking me up off the ground. It was an exceptionally large orc. "Put me down!" I yelled, kicking and screaming, trying to pry his arms from around my waist.

"Put me down! You big, ugly-"

**-Merry-**

I looked over, noticing that Tabby's insults had been cut short. She lay limply on the ground, her face in the dirt. I glanced at Frodo, who had a sword as his neck, but he was not harmed. Just glaring darkly at the orc who had hit Tabby.

I heard an order barked out by what seemed to be the leader. I couldn't quite understand as I felt something jerk my arm. As I had been distracted by checking on my friends, my sword had been ripped from my grasp and thrown to the ground. I was hauled over an orc's shoulder, while I was stunned by my suddenly empty hand.

I checked to see that Sam and Pippin were still in the tree, forgotten by the orcs. I shook my head, telling them not to help. Someone needs to stay and tell the others what happened.

I looked around at the now moving group of orcs. Frodo and Tabby had both been thrown over an orc's shoulder. Tabby was hanging limply over a shoulder and Frodo kept quiet and glared.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. You guys are awesome, and I hope you review with awesome things to say. **

_Last revised on July 27, 2011._


	14. Oh, Dear

**A/N: I own nothing at all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it had me stumped at where to begin, but I worked hard to give you a quick update! Enjoy!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Fourteen: Oh Dear_

**-Pippin-**

When the orcs had gone Sam and I slowly made our way down the tree in silence. They were gone, they had been taken! It's just…a shock. It happened so fast and we barely had time to holler. Poor Tabby! I hope she isn't hurt too badly.

The sound of rushing footsteps thudding against the wet earth brought me back to the present. Sam and I turned to see the last of our friends, joining us at the tree. "What happened?" came Aragorn's voice. "Where are Frodo, Merry and Tabby?"

"Th-they took them," I stuttered. "They just…took them, so easily."

"What happened? Tell us everything," Gandalf said, urgently.

"We ran down here and we had just stopped to wait for the rest of you, Mr. Gandalf," Sam began. "Orcs had come, just over that hill." At this, he gestured down the hill the orcs had gone down after taking our friends.

"Frodo told us to climb this tree," I said. "Sam and I got pretty far up, but then an orc caught Frodo by the foot and pulled him from the tree, I don't think he was hurt, just winded. But after Frodo had been pulled down, both Tabby and Merry jumped down to help him. There was hardly a fight. Tabby was quickly hit over the head and while he was distracted, an orc took Merry's sword from his hands." I finished just as Aragorn was picking up Merry's discarded sword on the other side of the tree.

I looked around at the faces of the remaining members of the Fellowship. They all looked weary and despondent, especially Gandalf. He looked much greyer, and was leaned up against the tree, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is the worst case scenario," he muttered under his breath.

"But Strider will be able to find them, won't you?" I asked, looking up at Aragorn.

"That's if they haven't gotten into one of those…moving things _and _they haven't found a sufficient place to hide," he replied.

"We best hurry then," Gandalf said. "We must find them before they get to Saruman."

**-Tabby-**

"Tabby," someone whispered in my ear. "Tabby." Whoever it was was gently shaking my shoulder. "Tabby, wake up."

"Mmm…my head hurts," I mumbled, groggily.

"Well, I should say so," said a bit louder voice. I flinched at the loudness and the sharpness. I'm pretty sure _that _voice belonged to Frodo. I opened my eyes, which I found that it was almost as dark as with them closed. I pushed myself into a sitting position, as my eyes adjusted to the little light that managed to come into the room.

"We're in a cellar," I muttered to myself.

"A dark and cold one," Merry replied, miserably.

"What were you both thinking? Jumping out of that tree to come after me," Frodo said, exasperated. Someone doesn't sound very happy. "You were both being rash."

"You're being rash," I whispered, quietly.

"I heard that!" he snapped.

"Merry said it," I said meekly. Just like my grandma, that one. Can see and hear _everything._ "So how long did we travel?"

"Most of the day," Merry replied. "I don't think we're anywhere near your home."

"That depends on which way to you travel. We could very well be a half hour away by car," I said.

"Anyways, we traveled in the country and I believe they found an old, abandoned farmhouse," Frodo said, in a much gentler tone now.

"Hmm, plenty of those around here," I muttered. "So we could very well be in the middle of a corn field." Just saying that sent shivers up my spine.

"We are, in fact," Merry replied.

"Oh," I said. "Well, that's fun." Note the sarcasm. Corn fields equal corn spiders, and corn spiders equal me screeching a very princess like screech, and possibly some crying. Just the very thought of spiders crawling on me, made me jump as my bangs fell into my face. I gasped and quickly wiped my hair out of my eyes, in fright.

And, for the first time, I noticed something. "We're not all tied up," I muttered. I always figured that's what kidnappers did, first thing. Tie you up.

"They untied us," Frodo said, with a hint of weariness in his voice.

"Interesting," I said, yawning. "It must be getting late."

"It is. There was more light in here 'til the sun went down," Merry said.

"The sun went down? Oh, my mother is going to shoot me with a brick," I said, balling up my knees.

Merry snickered. "You paint your mother as harsh. If I would've done half the things you've done in the past few days, she would've killed me on the spot," he said.

"Why would she do that? I think you're a very nice man. Err…hobbit," I said.

"You've _never_ crossed Esmeralda Brandybuck, Tabby," Frodo said.

"If she saw half the things you've done you'd be in for something," Merry agreed.

"And yet, it's never stopped _you _before," Frodo said.

"Nor _you_," Merry retorted.

I snickered, but our lighthearted conversation was quickly drawn to a close as a door swung open and a small amount of light streamed in. At least four sets of footsteps came down the stone steps.

I'm sure I paled and my palms got all sweaty. What are they going to do? The steps stopped at the bottom and a harsh voice ordered us to our feet. We instantly obeyed, not wanting to cause any problems. In the dark we could hear the owners of the footsteps come into the cellar. I felt two rough hands on my shoulders and I was led out of the cellar.

I looked wildly around for Merry or Frodo, not wanting to be taken up alone. To my relief I saw that they were both being led up behind me. I had been the closest to the door. My legs were shaky and I tripped a couple of times on the stairs. The orc growled every time I tripped and roughly brought me to my feet again. I was the first one to reach fresh air.

Once out in the open I looked around, seeing the dark outline of some trees way off towards the left, and cornfield to the right. Around the yard of the abandoned farmhouse lay old cars and trucks that had been forgotten. Do farmers always abandon things around here like this? I mean really, there are more abandoned farmhouses around here than anywhere else in Iowa.

My eyes found a dirt road in the front of the house, and no animal life whatsoever. The night was cool and a light breeze gently blew my hair away from my face. The moon was nowhere to be seen as more clouds had flooded the sky. In the constant breeze, there was the smell of rain. A flash of lightning lit up the sky to the left. I do not want to be left out here in a storm all night, even in a shelter.

The three of us captives were all now in the open air, and being steered toward an older house that had lights on in, what I assumed to be, the living room. So, I guess we weren't really in a basement or a cellar.

As we entered the house, I just went numb. Especially as a rumble of thunder echoed around the house. It wasn't piercingly loud, but it freaked me out.

Only a few words could describe the living room. Orcs galore, with my best friend Saruman. Saruman sat comfortably on a La-Z boy chair. The three of us were pushed down onto a pink, flower printed couch that looks like it's been here since the seventies. You know, if I wasn't so frightened right now, I'd probably spit out a few things pertaining to the ugliness of this couch and how much it smells of old people in here.

The three of us sat quietly, me on the left hand side, Frodo in the middle and then Merry. "Where are the rest of them?" was Saruman's opening question.

"You know, if you wanted all of us wouldn't it have be-oof!" I was cut off by an elbow in the side from Frodo. He could clearly see where I was going with my comment.

"They're probably back at Miss Tabby's house, speaking to the sheriff," Frodo said, trying to sound respectful, although hate was evident in his voice.

Saruman chuckled a little. "Oh, I doubt that, halfing," he mused. "You see, the police are now helping me. If they were back at her house they'd be arrested and I would know of it." At this he looked over the three of us.

I was momentarily shocked. The police…help _him_? "Shut the front door," I muttered. "Why would they help _you_?"

"Oh, you see it was your friends' doing. They're the ones who came in with the information," he replied, looking at me to see my reaction.

I fell into a stunned silence. "I never thought they'd sink that low," I said quietly. I guess I should've known since Kristina called and then Saruman spoke to me the second time.

"How's it feel to be betrayed by the people you once counted as your closest friends," he said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I looked down at the floor and studied the horribly pink carpet, trying to ignore everything else that was going on. "Leave her alone," came Merry's voice.

**-Aragorn-**

Legolas and I crouched down behind some bushes, watching as the orcs moved around, talking and jeering to one another. There was a loud rumble of thunder over our heads.

As of now, there was no sign of the three captives. There was a big yard and plenty of space to hide and move around to scout out the area. "Do you hear that, mellon nîn?" Legolas asked, with a sense of urgency.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"There is a commotion within the walls of the house," he replied, nodding toward the house. I looked at the house and saw nothing but a shadow grow against the light that came from the room that was occupied. Something was being shouted, but I could not make out what was said, the walls kept most of the noise in. But what I heard next angered me more than anything. There was a frightened yelp and then an order barked.

"Could you make out what was said?" I whispered to Legolas.

"'_How dare you speak to me like that!_'" he replied back in a whisper.

We ended our conversation as a door banged open and a group of orcs led three small figures out into the yard. The two shorter seemed to be unharmed, but the tallest of the three, came out holding a hand to their face. I see Tabby may have said something wrong and received a slap. Sometimes that child just doesn't know when to stay quiet. I don't think she really knows what that mouth of hers can get her into.

"We must get back. Gandalf has been on edge long enough," Legolas said, as we watched the three disappear down into a cellar that seemed to be separate from the house.

I nodded and we slowly and quietly went back the way we had come. We had made camp as close as we dared to the farm. It was nearly a ten minute walk back, crossing over a small stream and over a wired fence. The rest of the company sat in a well hidden area, surrounded by trees and a steep hill that cut us off from the road. There was a slight overhand that may protect us from the oncoming rain.

We silently joined the group around the small fire that would soon be put out by the impending rain. The sky lit up again and a crash of thunder echoed around us.

"What news?" Boromir asked.

"They're being kept in some kind of underground cellar. It's kept away from the house," Legolas answered.

"Did you see them?" Sam asked.

"We did. They seemed to be unharmed for the most part," I replied.

"What do you mean '_for the most part_,' Aragorn?" Gandalf asked.

"It seems that Tabby may have said the wrong thing and was struck," I explained.

"She's definitely going to get a tongue-lashing from Frodo," Pippin said, more to himself than to anyone. _He speaks from experience. _

**-Tabby-**

"What were you _thinking_, speaking to him like that?" Frodo said, as I searched through the objects on the metal shelf I had glimpsed in the small amount of light that came in through the door. On the top most shelf I felt what I was looking for. "You were lucky you only got slapped!"

"Aha!" I said, grabbing it.

"What are you looking for?" Merry snapped at me.

_Fine. Side with Frodo._

"This," I replied, pressing the button. Light streamed out of the plastic cylinder I was holding. I shone the flashlight from Frodo to Merry. Both looked startled to see the light. "Now we can see what's down here."

"Come over here," Frodo demanded.

"Why…?" I asked slowly, looking at him with extreme caution. A rumble of thunder sounded outside, making me shiver.

"Because I told you to," he said, rather sternly.

"No, you're going to hit me," I said, backing up a step.

"Child, if you do not come over here this instant-" he began in a _very _angry tone.

"Okay, I'm here," I said, rushing to his side.

"Sit." 

"Sitting."

I sat down where I stood and he held his hand out to me. When I'm sitting down, I'm almost as tall as he is standing up. Hmm…I feel tall. I sighed and handed him my flashlight. He shined it into my face, causing me to put a hand up and block the light.

"Move your hand," he said, pushing my hand aside. He cupped my chin and turned my face to the right. He clicked his tongue a couple of times. "You're going to have a bruise there, I'm afraid." He let go of my chin and sat down next to me. Merry joined us, taking the flashlight from Frodo to examine it. "Jerk face," Frodo scoffed. "Why would you think calling Saruman that, be of any good?"

"Well, he was being a jerk face!" I said, defending myself.

In the small light the flashlight was giving off I saw just how exhausted Frodo really looked. Maybe I _should _watch my mouth. I'm sure he feels responsible for me.

**-Saruman-**

I sat with my legs crossed, gazing out into the yard, watching the orcs close the cellar doors behind the captives. That child is infuriating beyond measure. She should learn to watch her tongue in the presence of a man. She should've been taught that at a young age. _Jerk face. _A woman would never dare to speak to a man, let alone a wizard, in that way in Middle-earth. How _dare_ she!

Yet, she must hold some power. But what? I sense no power. Nothing but defiance. This is all very puzzling. What can be done to break that child's power, her will? Obviously, she no longer cares what her friends have done to lead to her capture. This is indeed perplexing. What use is she? 

"What is to be done with the prisoners, my lord?" Gríma asked.

"Leave them there until morning. We'll see what needs to be done by then," I replied, not taking my eyes away from the cellar doors. _Yes, we'll see what I can think of for tomorrow. _

**-Frodo-**

After looking around this 'storm shelter' as Tabby said it was, I persuaded the two to get some rest. I could see that both Merry and Tabby were exhausted and needed sleep. Tabby had fallen silent after awhile of looking. Tabby took a place next to the wall, and looked uneasily out the window at the storm. She must be worried about the others. "I'm sure the others are fine," Merry said, trying to sound comforting.

She lay down on her arms and buried her face in her arms. Merry sighed and lay across from her, still holding onto the _flashlight. _He looked at her in concern.

Before I lay down I went over to the pile of things that we found that could be useful, which wasn't much. I pulled out a thin blanket and gently covered Tabby with it. It was cold down here, Merry and I have our cloaks, but Tabby needed something to block out the cold. I would only hold myself responsible if she fell ill.

Tabby looked up at me as I covered her up, revealing tear streaks on her cheeks. She laid her head on her arms and looked very much like a frightened child. She's been brave, but she's been suppressing her fears. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

I looked down at her surprised. "For what?" I asked, quietly.

"For getting into trouble. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out," she said softly.

"It's alright, little one," I said, doing my best to comfort her. "You meant no harm."

"I'm scared, Frodo," she said, looking up to meet my eyes.

"I know you are," I replied, gently pushing some hair out of her face. "Get your rest. I'll stay right here." She nodded and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. I nodded to Merry as I lay down and he turned off the light. As I got adjusted I felt Tabby's hand reach out and touch my arm, searching for my hand. I found her hand and let her hold mine.

She jumped as a loud rumble of thunder echoed around the shelter. I squeezed her hand as she moved closer to me.

Soon, as the storm died down a bit, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too bad, but anyways review!**

_Last revised on July 27, 2011._


	15. When I Grow Up, I Want To Be A Felon

**This is a super long chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Fifteen: When I Grow Up, I Want To Be a Felon_

**-Boromir-**

The early morning light was streaming in through the leaves of the tree as the seven of us ate a meager breakfast. The storm last night wasn't very bad, but it was difficult to sleep. "What is our plan to get them back?" asked Pippin, breaking the silence that had befallen us this morning.

"The best thing that we can do is wait until dark and in the meantime, formulate a plan," Aragorn replied.

"But what if it's too late by then?" he inquired.

"I doubt that Saruman would have killed them. They are much too valuable to him," Gandalf replied, flipping through the pages of one of the books Tabby had given him. It was an oddly colored one, with out a story line. I looked through it during my watch last night. It seemed rather confusing. But that's all he's been doing, is reading those books. I don't see how they're going to help us anyway. And they, surprisingly, survived the storm.

"Anyways, we must make our presence known to the three of them. They may be able to aid us in their escape," Legolas said.

"But, how could they help?" Sam asked, surprising us all. He hasn't spoken much since their capture.

"Tabby is a resourceful girl," I replied. "She'll find someway. Like she said, she knows this world better than anyone of us, including Saruman."

In that way, the child has grown on me. She's a determined young lady, but needs a _lot _of guidance and protecting. She's still unsure with a sword, but is talented enough with a bow, if she could get the aim correct with every shot. She's got a lot of spirit. All she needs is someone to guide her in the right direction and she'll be fine.

"I just hope they don't decide to come searching though these trees for the rest of us," Pippin muttered.

**-Tabby-**

I opened my eyes and saw that there was a fair bit of light coming into the shelter. I propped myself up on my elbow and saw that there was a small window on the other side of the room, where Merry was trying to look out. Frodo stood by the wall, watching him and shaking his head. I rubbed my eyes and sat up to stretch, popping my back in the process. I hate concrete floors.

I looked around the room and saw the set of stone steps that led to the entrance, the old metal shelf, a bunch of cardboard boxes and a few crates that Merry was using to see out the window. Not much in here in the way of comfort. But this does remind me of a movie I once saw… its starts with a 'T' and was made in the early ninety's. I know my grandma made me watch it all the time. Crap, what is it?

I happened to glance down at the floor beside me and saw something scarier than an orc or even Saruman. A nasty corn spider! I quickly took my shoe off and held it over the spider. Little Charlotte is going to die! I slammed my shoe down on top of the spider and then lifted my shoe up to look at it. Yup, it's dead.

"What was that about?" Merry asked, causing me to jump.

"Just killing a spider," I replied, shoving my foot back into my shoe. I examined my work and got up to leave the spider's body. It deserved it.

"That poor spider," Frodo said.

"_Poor spider? _It was going to eat my face!" I told him.

He walked over to me and looked down at the dead spider. "I'm sure that little bitty spider was going to kill you," he replied.

"It was!" I argued. "It had that look in its eyes!"

"You poor thing," he said, patting my hand. "What would you have down if it was ten times that size?"

"What?" I asked, looking at him curiously. "Did you see something I didn't?" I turned around to check behind me.

"No," he said, chuckling. _It's not funny! _"My cousin, Bilbo, had to face a whole colony of giant spiders in Mirkwood, just to save his friends," he said. Right. I knew that. I was forgetting my Baggins history.

"Well, I'm sure he hates spiders now," I replied.

"That's not the point," he said, smiling.

_Shut up, Frodo! _

"Yes, what _would _you do if you were faced with a giant spider?" Merry asked, joining us.

"Have a panic attack and die!" I replied. They both started laughing at me. "I'm being serious!"

They both continued to laugh. "You guys are spider huggers," I told them, crossing my arms.

Before they could answer there was a sound at the entrance door as two orcs pulled it open. Wait. No lock? No chain, no anything? And what's that little do-hicker on the left side door, facing in?

The three of us simultaneously turned and looked as three grumpy looking orcs came down the steps. An orc took each of us by the shoulders and led us up the stone steps. I was the last one (of the captives) to go up the stone steps. And I tripped, going up, and grazed my knees and my hands on the rough steps. "Watch what you're doing!" the orc yelled at me, hauling me up by the back of my shirt.

I yelped as he pulled me up the steps and roughly set me on the grass, causing me to stumble. Jeez, someone's pissy. The three orcs pushed us roughly to the house, causing the three of us to stumble several times.

The grass was wet with dew, and it soaked through my sneakers to my socks, giving me wet feet through and through. As we entered the house, Frodo glanced back at me, giving me a look that I roughly translated to: _keep quiet or you'll be answering to _me. I got the message and nodded.

We were led back inside to the ugly floral couch. Saruman was nowhere to be seen, and Gríma sat in the La-Z boy chair that Saruman had been sitting in last night. I also took note of the three Burger King paper sacks on the table. I could smell the breakfast sandwiches and hash browns and hoped against hope that those were for us. I'm starving as the only thing I've had to eat was a bowl of cereal from yesterday morning.

"Those are for you," Gríma said, gesturing to the sacks.

I eyed him cautiously and then sat on the floor and began to rummage through the sack in front of me. Merry and Frodo followed my lead and began to rummage through their sacks as well.

We each pulled out an egg and cheese biscuit and two oval cut hash browns. Besides the food, we pulled out a carton of orange juice each. I unwrapped the sandwich and began eating it, as the other two carefully opened theirs.

"I contacted one of the policemen and had him bring the three of you food," Gríma told us. "Saruman is still outside speaking with him."

I wanted to say something to him, but thought better of it. It's not worth getting slapped over. Merry, who saw that Gríma was trying to make friendly conversation, took the opportunity to ask a question. "What's in that blue bowl beside you?" he asked, curiosity obviously overcoming him.

Gríma looked into the bowl and then brought it over to the coffee table. "Keys," he said. He sat down and pulled out a ring of three keys. "This one," he said, showing us the one golden colored key on the ring. "Goes to that nice car out there." He gestured to the brown American Rambler in the line of older cars that sat near the cornfield. "Still runs too." Someone's taken a fancy to cars.

Did I ever tell you guys I'm a genius? I just remembered why there was a lock on the _inside_ of the door and I'm going to steal that key the second Gríma looks away. I tried to hide the look on my face, by taking another bite of the sandwich. Frodo had seen the look on my face and then quickly asked: "Is there a bathroom here?" he asked, using the term I had always referred to it as. I taught them plenty of new terms. I'm so very proud of him for remembering it.

Gríma looked over at him as he put the key ring into the bowl. "Why?" he asked, carefully.

"I have to use it," Frodo said, just as cautiously.

"Hey, you gotta go, you gotta go," I said, trying to help.

"I'll show you where it is," Gríma agreed, and with that he led Frodo down the hallway on the other side of the living room.

I carefully reached into the bowl and fished out the keys Gríma had showed us. "What are you doing?" Merry hissed, as I found the keys. I set to work on removing the key.

"Planning our escape," I whispered, as I got the key loose, and I also broke a nail. I grimaced in pain, and then, without any modesty, quickly slipped the key into my shirt and hid it in my bra. "Sorry about that, but it was necessary." I told Merry this as he had turned away upon seeing what I was doing.

I quickly went back to eating as Gríma walked back into the room. "You didn't cause any trouble, did you?" Gríma asked, amiably.

"A minimal amount," I said. And despite the fact that I was telling the truth, Gríma thought it was a joke and laughed. Glad to see that _someone _is in a good mood.

Within a few moments, Frodo returned and we finished our breakfast in silence. I ended up having to open Frodo's and Merry's orange juices since they couldn't quite figure out how I got mine open.

The door opened, causing the three of us to jump. "Gríma, come here!" Saruman snapped through the door. This time Gríma jumped, and immediately followed orders.

Once he was out of earshot, Frodo turned to me. "Did you get the key?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied, finishing my orange juice.

"Please tell me you found somewhere else to put it, besides your pocket," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure no one would think to look where I put it," I replied.

"Alright then," Frodo said. "I think they're going to want to question us and maybe even search us for the Ring. Do either of you have any idea where we could possibly put it?" He pulled the Ring out of his pocket.

"Give it here," I said, holding out my hand.

He cautiously handed me the Ring, he must've removed it when he was in the bathroom. He was unsure of my intentions, but they were quite clear to Merry. I slipped the Ring down with the key, not thinking twice about it. Frodo sighed and shook his head. "Told you no one would think to look there," I said.

The Ring had felt extremely heavy when I held it by its chain, and it was cold as ice against my bare skin. Just the thought of having it this close to me made me want to recoil in disgust. I hate that thing with a passion. I never knew how much I could hate an inanimate object. I mean its one thing to hate it in the book and even in the movie as a character, but in real life, it's just a whole other kind of hate. One I don't wish anyone to have.

And once I had hid the Ring and acted like I hadn't done anything, in walked Saruman and Gríma. The three of us sat quietly and avoided eye contact as Saruman studied us. "Up," he said, and the three of us quickly stood up. "Empty your pockets."

Merry and Frodo stuck their hands in their pockets and came out with nothing. I, however, dropped my cell phone on the table. It was dead anyway, and wouldn't be of much use to anyone. I searched through my other pockets and found nothing.

I brought my hand out from behind my back and showed him nothing. "Then I'll take this," Saruman said, taking my phone.

"Have fun with that piece of crap. It's not working anyway," I replied.

Saruman merely snickered. "Show me any jewelry you have," Saruman said, eyeing the three of us.

Merry and Frodo shrugged, saying they had nothing. I however informed him of everything. "I don't wear necklaces. They bother me. I have six hair ties on my wrist," I said, showing him my wrist. "And I have my ears pierced." At this, I pulled my hair back and showed him my birthstone earrings. "That's all I have."

"I see your attitude hasn't changed much, Tabitha," Saruman said.

I made a face of disgust at the use of my proper name. "And neither has yours, Sourman," I said, purposely. I crossed my arms and glared back at him.

"You're a bold young lady," he said, chuckling. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't give up easily, do you?"

"Die in a hole," I replied.

He merely chuckled. "Your boldness will get you nowhere," he said. I stood there and glowered at him some more.

**O.o.O Dusk O.o.O**

**-Aragorn-**

"Saruman definitely wants the hobbits," Gandalf said, adding in another helpful bit that might just get Frodo, Merry and Tabby back alive.

"Alright," I said. "We'll put Pippin and Sam across the road, to draw attention away from the cellar. They'll run through the cornfield to Legolas, Gimli and Boromir." I looked around at the faces of everyone else, who nodded in agreement. Peregrin and Samwise looked frightened, but determined. "Gandalf and I will find a way into the cellar and get them back here."

The plan was now set, all we have to do is wait until nightfall. Plenty of time to work out some of the problems with the plan. I sat back and sighed as Legolas emerged from the trees, hopefully bringing news of the three.

"What news?" Gandalf asked.

"Frodo and Tabby seem to be alright, but I'm afraid Merry looks like he's hurt," he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He looked injured, I couldn't quite tell how, there were several orcs in the way. But Frodo and Tabby had to help him to the cellar," he answered.

Gandalf sighed. "I hope he hasn't said anything wrong," he muttered.

**-Merry-**

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Merry!" Tabby said, for what seemed like the thousandth time since we've been back down here.

"Tabby, it's alright," I replied, as Frodo took a look at the gash on my arm.

"No. No, it's not alright. It's my fault. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?" she said, burying her face in her hands. "God, I'm so stupid!"

"You are _not _stupid. Foolhardy maybe, but you are not stupid," Frodo said, ripping off a piece of the torn blanket Tabby had used last night.

"What's the difference? I'm still a horrible person!" she said.

"You are not," I said, grimacing as Frodo tightened the makeshift bandage. "It was my choice to jump to your defense."

"Well, you shouldn't have," she replied, quietly.

Frodo finished bandaging the gash I had received when I fell into a vase and was cut by the glass. I stood up and walked over to Tabby, who had stayed as far away from us as possible. I bent down to her and wrapped her up in a hug. "This is not your fault. I don't want to hear you say that again," I said to her. "Got it?" She nodded and returned the hug gratefully and then pulled away, trying to dry her eyes,

"How are we going to get out of here?" Frodo asked, aloud. Tabby stood up and went over to the window. She stood on her tiptoes and looked out.

I walked over and stood on a crate to see out. Night had nearly fallen, creating a pinkish-purple light. "I guess I'm not going to school tomorrow," Tabby muttered.

I sighed as I thought about the fact that we'd never get out of here alive. But then I noticed something, the orcs were leaving the yard and going into the house. "I wonder why they're all going into the house," I said.

"Who cares? Did I tell you this is a storm shelter?" Tabby asked.

"Yes, you did," Frodo said.

"Well, I forgot to mention that they only lock from the inside," she said. "The orcs went in, they keep no lock on the door. They probably think we're either too dumb to figure that out, or that we're too busy with Merry's injuries. Let's go."

With that Tabby left the window and cautiously went to the doors. "You can't be serious," Frodo said to her.

And with that, she quietly opened the left hand door and snuck out. "Are you coming or what?" she hissed. "No one is out here! Hurry up!"

"You mean we've been sitting down here with no lock on the door?" Frodo said as we hurried to the door.

Quietly, the three of us left the safety of the shelter and Tabby led us over to the brown vehicle that Gríma had said still worked.

We ducked behind the far side of the car that had the steering wheel on it. It faced away from the window of the house, so no one could see us. Tabby took the key out of her shirt, causing Frodo and I to turn away.

"That child has no modesty," Frodo muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we're in," Tabby said, pulling the door open. If she had heard Frodo's comment, she ignored it. "You two get in first and move to the far side." She held the door open for Frodo and me, as we scrambled into the car. Tabby climbed in and adjusted the seat and quietly closed the door behind her. "Do you see anyone?" she asked, breathlessly.

**-Tabby-**

I glanced out the rearview mirror and saw nothing. My heart was racing. The danger of us getting caught was great and I didn't want to think about the punishment for doing this. I couldn't breathe properly as gripped the steering wheel with sweaty hands. "Uhm," Merry said. _What? No uhms! I don't like uhms! _"Those orcs clearly saw us." I looked over to where he was pointing. In the house some orcs had clearly noticed us and they were all evacuating the house.

"Oh, I hope this _really _works," I said, starting the engine.

We have just enough gas to get away from here. I put the car in gear and stepped on the gas, mowing down the first few orcs that had reached the car. I screamed as I tried to avoid more, causing the car to spin around out of control. The car suddenly stopped and Merry and Frodo looked at me in shock.

"What was that?" Merry yelled at me.

"I've never driven a stick before!" I snapped, knowing that had little to do with the problem.

"Can you even drive?" Frodo snapped.

"Not legally!" I said.

"Tabby, pay attention!" Merry snapped. I looked up and found that we had been circled by orcs. "GO!" Merry yelled, as an orc smashed in my window, showering me with glass.

I screamed and then stepped on the gas, mowing down more orcs. "What way did we come?" I yelled.

"Right! Right!" Frodo shouted, as I took a sharp turn to the right.

I straightened out the car and looked in the rearview mirror and saw that the orcs had not followed us. I let out a sigh of relief and focused on the road. "That was close," I said, as the wind from the speed whipped my hair around my face. I tried to calm down and stay focused. "Where do you think the others might have gone?" I asked.

"Probably looking for us. Right there," Merry said, pointing up ahead.

Well, I'll be damned. There they all are. Well, that's convenient as hell.

I smiled and slowed to a stop, pulling up next to them. "Need a ride?" I asked.

The seven of them stared at us in amazement. "How did-" Aragorn began.

"Either you get in now or they'll catch up," I said to him, as I unlocked the back doors. They wasted no time and got in. Frodo beckoned Pippin and Sam around to the other side to get into the front seat with him and Merry. It was a tight squeeze in the front, as the gearshift was right next to me, but the back looked worse. Gimli was squashed against the far door; next to him was Legolas and then Aragorn and Boromir and lastly Gandalf.

I put the car in gear and sped up the dirt road. And not too soon, since another car came speeding up the road after us.

The dirt road was straight; it had no turns, no curves, nothing. And it was getting dark fast, meaning deer would be jumping out into the road. I glanced back and saw that the car was quickly gaining on us. "Shit," I muttered, speeding up. I can't go too fast or I'll lose control, and I'm being followed very closely.

"Tabby, Saruman is behind us," Legolas said. "Do you think you can speed up?"

"I'm trying! Who the hell is driving behind us anyway?" I asked, glancing down at the speedometer. I was pushing ninety.

"A frightened old man," Aragorn replied.

"Oh, that's just sad," I said, trying to speed up. _Guess that house wasn't so abandoned after all._

I glanced back up and gasped as I saw a set of train tracks. I could hear the faint sound of a horn blowing. "Crap!" I said, stomping on the breaks. Trying to out run a train is suicide.

"What are you doing?" Gimli snapped.

"There's a train!" I snapped back.

The car suddenly and violently jerked forward. I shrieked as I was thrown against the wheel. My ribs collided with the steering wheel and I lost my breath. The hobbits were jerked forward, but caught themselves before they could fly into the dashboard. The car behind us had rammed us, and was backing up to do it again. "Tabby, you must go!" Gandalf said.

I looked down the tracks, to see that the train was coming fast. Against my better judgment, I stepped on the gas and took off over the tracks. We made it over, just in time as the train cut the other car off behind us, leaving them stranded on the other side. I hope it's a nice long, ten minute train. "That was all part of my plan," I said, breathlessly.

Since I was positive that there wasn't going to be any cops on this road, I kept my speed at seventy. I figured that if we had not taken any of the turns that we now saw, we would come back into the outskirts of Mitchellville, by the cemetery.

And in about forty minutes of riding in silence, I found the four-way intersection that proved me right. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw no one. So, I stopped at the stop sign, turned the lights on and turned to the left.

"Where are we going to go now?" Pippin asked.

"Well, we can't go back to my house, Saruman said that the police are there, so we're going to the closest camp ground," I replied. "It closes in twenty minutes. We'll be there in ten."

We drove there in silence. I pulled into the park and went down the hill, passing the small bridge that led to the lake. I pulled into a parking space near the playground. I put the car in park and leaned back in the seat and sighed, completely exhausted. "My life is so jacked up," I muttered.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Merry said, patting my hand.

"I beg to differ," I replied. "Oh!" I reached into my shirt and pulled out the Ring. "Here, Frodo." I handed it to him. "I forgot I had this." 

"I see the three of you have a very strange tale to tell," Gandalf said.

I sighed. "Yup. Now let's go to the lake," I said, getting out of the car. Everyone followed suit, getting out of the car and stretching. I pocketed the key and proceeded to brush the glass off of me from the smashed window. "Orcs really suck," I said to Gandalf, as he watched me brush off the glass.

I yawned and looked around. I could see that no one was about, probably because it's a school night and no one would want to go camping. "Come on," I said, leading the way. I led them up the curving road and over the small wooden bridge that allowed us to cross a three foot deep stream.

"What is this place?" Gimli asked.

"Thomas Mitchell Park," I replied, leading the way up the steep hill. "He's the guy who founded Mitchellville."

"Interesting," he muttered.

"Yup. He's buried in the woods too," I replied.

"Really?" Pippin asked, curiously.

"Somewhere waaay back there," I said, gesturing to the other side of the playground.

I walked over to a tree that stood reasonably close to the lake and sat down. I was joined by the Fellowship, who seemed quite relaxed to be back in the safety of the trees. "Do you have _any _idea how to get back to Middle-earth?" I asked.

"I do, but it does involve going back to your home, I'm afraid," he said.

"Oh, God!" I groaned.

"What's the matter?" Aragorn asked.

"Besides the fact that I won't be in school tomorrow, a punishable offense by my parents and the school, I'm a felon. So I might want to avoid the police, who are currently occupying my house," I replied.

"Felon?" Frodo asked.

"You know, someone who breaks the law and does very bad things," I replied.

"How are you a felon?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Robbery, grand theft auto and let's not forget murder," I said. Merry and Frodo seemed to agree, but the others looked confused. "I stole the key from the house, I stole the car and I ran over, like, five orcs." I counted out my offenses on my fingers. I sighed and laid my head against the tree. "To think I was a girl who never even jay-walked and now I'm a robber, a car thief and a murderer," I muttered. _When I grow up, I'm going to be a felon._

"I see you have a very interesting story," Gandalf said. I turned my head and looked at him.

_Really?_

**Please review!**

_Last revised on July 27, 2011_


	16. Theme Songs, Pranks and Complications

**A/N: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or anything else that's referenced.**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Sixteen: Theme Songs, Pranks and Complications_

**-Tabby-**

"Please tell us of your escape. It seemed rather…hopeless to us," Boromir said.

"Well, let's start off by saying that Saruman is an evil idiot," I said.

"And you certainly didn't hesitate to make _that _known to him," Frodo commented.

Everyone turned to look at me, including Aragorn who was currently bandaging Merry's arm properly. I shrugged. "Well, he was being a bitchlet. I wanted to punch him in the face," I replied.

"Is that why you have a bruise on your face?" Pippin asked.

"Yeah, probably would've been worse had I said some of the other things on my mind," I replied.

"I doubt Saruman would've done anything too bad. You're much too valuable to him," Gandalf said.

"No, I was talking about Frodo. It looks could kill, I would probably be a puddle of goo," I said, pointing to the hobbit in question. "_He_ looked ready to murder me."

"Those comments really should've been kept to yourself," replied the hobbit.

I merely shrugged again. "Anyways, in the morning we had been brought breakfast, and that's when I stole the key to the car," I began again. "Then, later in the day we were brought back in again. Saruman threw a tantrum and we were sent back to the storm shelter, after having an… altercation. We were watching out the window as the orcs were called into the house. That's when we left, because the storm shelter was unlocked. It locks from the inside. Then we got into the car and left."

"How was Merry hurt then?" Aragorn asked.

"In that little…altercation," Merry replied.

"I see," was all Aragorn said, not sure whether to take that as an answer or not.

"So, Gandalf, how do you propose we get into my house that is surrounded by cops?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know about that, but getting the porthole opened again is really quite simple. It actually came to me as we were looking for a way to free the three of you," he said.

"And that would be…?" I asked.

Gandalf chuckled. "Hasty, hasty, hasty," he said, patting my shoulder. "All there is to it is just doing what you did the last time."

I cocked my head to the side. "Are you sure that'll even work?" I asked.

"Indeed. You say exactly what you said before as well," he answered.

"Then how are we going to get into the house?" Sam asked.

"Maybe we could create a diversion," Pippin suggested. "Lure them away long enough to create the porthole."

"How are we supposed to do that, when all of us need to get through, Pip?" Merry asked.

"He is right, Peregrin. We have no persons to spare," Gandalf said.

"No, no, no, that'll work. I got an idea," I said. "All we need is a phone."

"For what?" Gimli asked.

"We're going to prank the cops," I said, smiling.

**O.o.O**

After deciding that we'd make a quick stop at the gas station in town tomorrow morning to make the call to the cops, we laid down to get some rest. Not that I figured I'd be able to sleep on the ground, in the grass, with no sleeping bag or form of blanket. I'm going to have a stiff neck in the morning, but since I'm so tired, I'll attempt this 'sleeping under the stars' thing.

I lay curled up under the tree that I had claimed earlier and stared out at the lake. The moon bounced off the surface of the water, making the calm lake shimmer. It is rather peaceful laying out here. The crickets weren't as bad as I thought they'd be, and actually having other people around calmed me down, with staying so close to the woods.

I've seen _way_ too many horror movies to just drift off so easily. Being out here, basically surrounded by trees really freaks me out. Yep, scary, mutant, cannibalistic freaks are expected to come at any moment. Oh yeah, and orcs could be close too. Never know when those things will pop up.

Sooner of later the sound of whispering made me drowsy, and the faint sound of a train going through Mitchellville a mile and a half away, blaring its horn made me drift off. I was only woken when Boromir walked over and gently laid a cloak over me.

I jumped a mile high when the cloak touched me. With freaky images of mutants and spiders making my imagination run wild, I nearly hit Boromir in my fright.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, wary of the sleeping hobbits to our right.

"Yeah, just one too many horror movies," I replied, drowsily.

"Well, try to get some sleep," he whispered, not exactly understanding what I meant.

I simply nodded and laid my head on my arm. After awhile I drifted off to the sound of the early morning cars and the light breathing of my companions.

**O.o.O**

The next morning I was awakened by Pippin, who was shaking me. I opened my eyes and sat up stretching. "What is it?" I asked.

"Kristina is here," he replied, gesturing down the hill.

"Really?" I asked, looking around the tree. I saw a small blonde haired girl talking to some of my suspicious looking companions.

I stood up, leaving Boromir's cloak to Pippin and walked over, stumbling in my tiredness. Man, I was right; sleeping on a tree can really mess up your neck. I reached Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Kristina, rubbing my neck. The hobbits watched from a ways off, looking at her suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" I asked Kristina. She looked over, grateful to have someone not intensely interrogating her, like the other five.

"I knew you'd be here, since you can't really be anywhere in town," she replied.

I crossed my arms. "So, are you here to apologize or is there an army of cops through those trees, waiting to arrest me?" I asked.

"It's just me," she said. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Look, I'm sorry! It-it's just crazy that they're here. I had, like, a-a-a mental breakdown! I'm really, really sorry. I warned you about the orcs that were coming."

"And yet it still _wasn't _good enough," I replied.

She sighed. "Please, Tabby! I know I shouldn't have abandoned you, but… look we've been friends for a long time. How can I make it up to you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "You know it's not that easy, earning my trust back," I told her.

"Can we at least make amends?" she asked.

I sighed and looked up at Gandalf. Everyone seemed to not be trusting her, as they were all glaring at her, suspicion evident in all their eyes. "There may be one way you can begin to earn my trust back," I replied.

"Okay, I'll help with _anything_," she said.

"Good. By the way, aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked.

"I skipped," she replied. "I wanted to help."

"Right then," I told her. "We'll start to formulate a plan."

"Good," she said, smiling. "By the way, I have a brush in my truck. You want me to go get it?" She gestured down to the small parking area at the bottom of the hill, a separate one from where I had parked last night.

"Is my hair really that bad?" I asked in horror. She nodded with a look of pity on her face. "Please and thank you."

After brushing through my hair (which is rather dirty since I've had no shower) and tying it up in a bun, we set to work on deciding what to do. We sat gathered around a picnic table, me sitting on the table as everyone else had found room on the benches.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Boromir asked.

"Well, since we have Kristina on our side now, it makes everything slightly easier," I replied. "This is what I propose: we drive back into town, find a place close to my house so we can park and watch. We place Kristina and her truck somewhere close by, like say the library or Buck's Bar and Grill. Then we borrow Kristina's cell, we call the cops and tell them we saw Kristina driving around. When they go after Kristina, we go to the house. Of course we'll have to work out the glitches, but that's what I have."

"That sounds…rather difficult," Aragorn began. "Won't they recognize your voice?"

"Well, not if I use a fake accent," I replied.

"You could totally use that German accent that Nathanja helped you perfect last year," Kristina said.

"I know," I told her. "That's what I was planning on doing."

"But what about the number?" Pippin asked. "Don't you need a specific number to call?"

"Oh! I have it!" Kristina said, reaching into her pocket. "It was on a flyer that had your picture on it." 

"What? Flyers? Son of a door! I _am _a criminal!" I said, snatching the picture from Kristina. "This looks nothing like me! They've got the nose _all _wrong!" I'm very disappointed in this sketch. My nose is _not_, I repeat, _NOT _that big.

"Any who, the number is at the bottom of the page," she said.

"Right, the Mitchellville Police Department," I muttered. "Why are they helping Saruman anyway?"

"Well, from what I've heard, he tried to pass off as your grandfather, but you know they need proof of a relationship, so he said you stole a very precious ring," Kristina replied.

"Figures," I muttered. "That would totally suck if he was my grandpa." 

"I know! You'd be, like, half evil or something," Kristina agreed.

I looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "Stick to Twilight, sweetie," I replied, patting her head. Kristina glared up at me.

When everything was planned out and perfected, we set the plan in motion. Kristina would be sitting at the library in her truck, and I'd have everyone else in the car. I would also be making the call from the car, hidden in the water tower's shadow. "Okay, remember to start fleeing when the cops reach the library," I said to Kristina, who had her window rolled down.

"Well, you guys be careful. I heard the Sourman was back in town. I think he was last in Dick's Bar," she replied.

I sighed. "That's not good, that's right by my house," I said.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun-dun-da-dun dun dun dunnn," Kristina said, singing a tune from Star Wars.

"He's Saruman, not Darth Vader," I said.

"Sorry," she said, laughing.

"Now remember, I'm not going to be around anymore. I'm going with them," I told her. "I don't know when, or if, I'll be back."

"I know. At least we'll be parting in good company," she said.

"At least we will. Punch Katie and Jeni in the face for me, will you?" I asked, putting the car in gear and pulling out of the parking lot.

"So, how exactly do you plan on getting the cops to leave your house?" Merry asked when I had pulled to a stop.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be notified to come after 'us,'" I said, putting air quotes around the word 'us'. "Now hush, I'm making the call."

I dialed the number on the flyer and let it ring. I got my voice ready to do the accent. "Hello, Mitchellville Police Department," said a cop.

"Yes, allo," I began, doing my best to sound like my foreign exchange student friend. "Dis is da police?"

"Yes, ma'am, may I help you?" he sighed.

"Yes, I saw dis flyer. It said to-to call you if I see dis girl," I said, glaring at the hobbits who were snickering. I wasn't sounding very good because of nerves, but I think the cop was buying it.

"You'll have to be more specific," he said.

"De girl wit de funny nose and silly name. Tab-a-tab- Tabitha is her name?" I said.

"Oh, yes. The girl who stole the ring. You've seen her?" he asked, urgently.

"Vat?" I asked, loudly.

"You've seen the girl?" he asked louder.

"Yes, yes, yes. At de library," I replied. "She has many, friends wit her. Many, many, many. Deys look ve'y dangerous. Deys have sharp weapons. Ve'y, ve'y scary."

"What library?" he asked.

"De one it Mitchellville, you stupid man!" I snapped, trying to hold back my laughter.

"How many are there?" he asked.

"Oh, I don' know!" I said.

"Can you see them now?"

"Yes, I can see dem. There are oy- one, four, thirteen. Oy! So many give me a moment to count," I said. I sat quietly for a moment, throwing out random numbers under my breath. "Oh, how you say…fifty-six?"

"Fifty-six?" he asked, horrified.

"Yes, some are getting into new car," I said.

"The license plates, ma'am," he said.

"Too many!" I said. "The one wit de girl it is 's' as in stupid, 'm' as in man, and 'f' as in failure. De number is one-one-seven."

"Thank you; Miss…ah what is your name?"

"Ivana Shakemabooty," I said, biting my lip, trying not to laugh.

"Thank you Miss Ivana Shakemabooty," he said, hanging up.

I hung up and busted out laughing. "What a stupid man!" I said.

"I can't believe that man fell for that," Frodo said in wonder. Merry and Pippin were practically crying from laughing and I did not mistake the others for having smiles on their faces.

"You're just jealous that I can do an awesome accent and you can't," I said.

We sat and watched my house, where at least seven police cars were parked. One by one, each car filled up and the lights began flashing, and they left my driveway. "Dear God! It worked!" I said in amazement. "Even _I_ didn't have faith in this plan! Come on, let's go."

I got out of the car and led the way down the alley to my house. We went quickly and as quietly as we could on the gravel. Legolas went ahead to see if there was an extra cop that had stayed behind. The nine of us stayed behind the garage and waited for him to come back.

Finally the Elf came back after an agonizingly long time. "There was one man left, but I've made a distraction. He has gone," he said. "We have ten minutes at most." He led us around to the front. Once we were all safely in the house, I locked the door behind us.

"Okay, what do we do first, Gandalf?" I asked.

"Set things up as to how they were when you brought us out. You won't need your friends," he said.

"I have to put in a movie then," I said, going into my room. I was followed by Gandalf and tried to ignore his presence as I dug through my drawer full of movies, finally finding _the Fellowship of the Ring. _

"Child, I suggest you quickly pack a change of clothes and whatever you think you'll need," Gandalf said.

"Right," I said, handing the movie to Gandalf. I grabbed the black and white checkered back pack that held my school supplies. I dumped the contents onto the bed and retreated to my dresser. I stuffed a pair of jeans and my long-sleeved 'Mitchellville Elementary' shirt into my bag. I shoved a few personal items in and dropped at least four bottles of perfume in and grabbed my brush from my bookshelf. I also managed to stuff a sweatshirt in.

"Okay, I've got everything," I said, zipping up the bag.

We reentered the living room and I set to turning on the DVD player and turning it to the right channel. Goodbye DVD player. Goodbye DVDs. Goodbye technology.

The DVD started playing the familiar music of the extended edition. The music I've always expected to hear when it was going to tell me the story of _the Lord of the Rings_. The music I've grown to love. I reached out and pressed the sideways triangle on the DVD player, starting the movie.

But, instead of going straight to the beginning, it went to the place we left off at when they were brought out. It was frozen and still a solid piece of glass. "May I have the book I gave you, Gandalf?" I asked. He handed me the old beaten up copy of _the Fellowship of the Ring_. "I say the last thing I had said, right?"

"Indeed," he replied.

_Here goes nothing. _

I held the book to the TV. "The Power of Isildur commands you to work!" I said. There was a long silence and then a loud bang. I jumped and backed away from the TV. Everyone was silent and a light breeze blew in from the open window behind me.

"Did it work?" Pippin asked, reaching out and touching the TV. But instead of his hand touching the dusty glass, his hand when right through.

"Does that answer your question?" Merry asked. Before he could reply, he was suddenly pulled forward and disappeared.

"It ate him!" I exclaimed. 

Merry reached out and followed his cousin. After a few moments it was only Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf and I left.

"The man is back," Legolas said, looked out the window.

I looked back outside, through the opened curtains. There was a rather chubby looking man, dressed in the dark blue uniform of cops. "Well, let's hurry up then," I said.

"Hey!" the cop yelled. "Don't move!" He drew his gun and pointed it into the open window.

"Child, you next," Gandalf said, as Legolas drew an arrow.

"Don't kill him," I hissed at Legolas. I stepped forward to take my turn.

"I said don't _move_!" the cop yelled again.

I fought with what I know I should do and what I have to do. I reached down and picked up my bag and kept moving forward. Then there was a loud bang.

**-Aragorn-**

Tabby let out a loud yell of pain and fell to the ground, not moving. I heard Legolas release the arrow, which was followed by a thud as it hit its target. I bent down to Tabby and placed a hand on the ever growing red stain on the back of her shirt.

"The damage?" Gandalf asked.

"It's in her side," I replied. "Her breathing is very shallow."

"Get her up Aragorn, we must get her back with us," Gandalf said.

I gently picked her up as Legolas grabbed her pack. "You didn't kill him did you?" I asked him.

"No, it's only in his shoulder," he replied.

"Gentlemen! Let's go!" Gandalf snapped.

**Weeellll? How was it? I know you guys wanted to see more of Kristina, so she made reappearance. I hope it was good. Review please!**

_Last revised on July 27, 2011._


	17. A Quandary

**Yeah I know it's short, but I may not be updating for awhile since I'm going to have this follow the books (and I need to catch up on some that, so I'll mostly be reading) but I just wanted to throw ya'll a bone for being so awesome. **

**I own nothing. And since I know you are all waiting for the chapter to begin, I'll keep it short. Review!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Seventeen: A Quandary_

**-Pippin-**

After my vision returned from the blinding light that occurred after I stepped through the porthole, I looked around to see if I could find anyone else. Merry, Frodo and Sam had followed after me, I know that, but they weren't next to me like they had been when we had entered Tabby's world. Merry was a few yards away from me and Frodo and Sam were also separated, but we are in the same dell as before. However, I don't see our baggage pony anywhere.

When we exited the porthole this time it was much more graceful, since everyone seems to have landed on their feet. My legs _are _a little weak, though.

The four of us walked towards the center, where our fire had once been lit, waiting for the others to join us. Boromir and Gimli joined us soon after, but Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Tabby were nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think something has happened to them?" Merry asked, voicing my same concerns.

"Maybe it wouldn't let Tabby through," Sam suggested.

"Maybe that man came back," Frodo replied.

"Either way, it can't be anything good that's keeping them," Boromir said.

As silence fell over the six of us we heard a rustling in the bushes to our right. To our relief, our four missing companions came through the brush, one being carried and hanging limply in Aragorn's arms.

"What happened?" I asked, seeing Tabby unconscious.

"She was shot," replied Aragorn.

"Is she alright?" Merry asked, concern filling his voice.

"I don't know; it wasn't with an arrow. Someone make a place for me to lie her down. Merry, Sam please go find some firewood," Aragorn said, as Boromir rushed to lay down a blanket and a pack for Tabby to lie down on.

"Did the man come back?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," Legolas replied, tossing Tabby's pack onto the ground and hurrying to Strider's aid.

"That's peculiar," Aragorn commented. His voice was filled with relief and anxiety.

"What is it, Aragorn?" Gandalf asked.

"She's not bleeding," he replied. "There's no wound."

The rest of us looked over Aragorn's shoulder as he showed us where the wound should have been. There clearly _had_ been a wound, since there is blood on the back of her white shirt, but there's nothing there now. Her skin was fine, no tears, not even a scar where there apparently should have been one.

"That is strange," Gandalf remarked.

"What now?" I asked.

"We wait for her to wake up," Aragorn replied. "She seems fine, her breathing is normal and she doesn't seem to be in pain."

Frodo and I exchanged worried glances. I have a feeling that something is terribly wrong….

**-Tabby-**

I woke up to the sound of people talking in hushed whispers behind my back. As my head cleared from the confusion I usually have after a nap, I realized that I wasn't in my bed at home. I was on the cold, hard ground. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was facing some trees. Very tall trees and it's more like a forest. The trees looked dark and ominous in the full darkness of night. There was a fire going behind me. Its light fell on the closer shrubbery and the scent of loam and smoke was in the air.

My head was laying on a pack filled with clothes and a few other items. Upon closer inspection I realized that this is _my _pack. I was covered with a fur lined cloak, which was very, very soft.

_Where the hell am I?_

I rolled over onto my back and slowly sat up, causing my right side to scream. Ugh, it hurts like a _bitch_. What the hell happened? Was I drugged or what? 

I looked off to my left and saw that about nine people were sitting around a fire, talking in hushed voices. And they're all…_men._ Dear God!

One of the really small ones just happened to look in my direction. He quickly reported to the rest of the group that I was awake. They all turned and looked at me, but a very tall man with black hair stood up and walked over to me.

He looks rather scary and intimidating, but the look on his face seems pretty gentle. I looked up at him in fright as he bent down to me. "How are you feeling, Tabby?" he asked.

How does he know my name? I stared at him. "Go away!" I yelled, backing away from him. My outburst startled me just as much as it startled him.

"Tabby, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, coming closer. He looked concerned and confused, but he held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"How-how do you know my name?" I asked.

The look on his face told me that he was more than a little concerned, if you could really call it that. He looked over at the group around the fire, who all were watching us. An elderly man said something to them and stood up and joined us. The others stopped gawking over here and turned back to the fire. "Where am I?" I asked. "Am I in Narnia?" 

"You're in Eregion, in Middle-earth," the dark haired man said. His look of worry didn't fade. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked, my voice raising an octave. "I-I don't remember anything."

_Except my name and the basics of life. _

What the duck?

"She doesn't remember anything, Gandalf," the man said.

Gandalf? That's a stupid name.

"It must've happened when she was shot," the old man replied.

"Shot? I was shot? You _shot _me?" I yelled, drawing more attention over here.

"No, child. The police officer shot you," Gandalf replied, gently.

"He shot _me_, when _I_ was the one being kidnapped?" I asked.

"Child, you weren't kidnapped," he replied.

"Then how did I get here? Wherever here is?" I snapped, gesturing around us.

The old man sighed. "This isn't good," he muttered.

"I agree! This is extremely very not good! Take me home!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that," the other man said, gently.

"Well, why _not_?"

"Do you even know where your home is, child?" Gandalf asked.

"Well…" I began, not knowing. Where _do_ I live?

"Maybe you should lie down and get some more rest," the black haired man said, gently pushing me back down onto the bag. He covered me up with the cloak again and stayed by my side.

_I want to go home._

**-Aragorn-**

After Tabby had fallen back asleep, I returned to my companions. How could this have happened?

"What's the matter, lad?" Gimli asked.

"She doesn't remember anything," I replied. "She can't even remember where she lives."

"What if it is Saruman's doing?" Pippin asked. Gandalf said nothing, just gave Peregrin a stern look.

"It happened when she was shot. It must've been the shock of that combined with the shock of coming through the porthole," I replied. "We weren't exactly ourselves when we landed in her house. She also had a traumatic incident before coming through, we didn't." 

"What if she wasn't meant to be here?" Merry inquired.

Gandalf shook his head. "Whatever the reason, until she gets better, we all must be gentle with her. We don't know how long this will last so we must be patient," he said.

"Now, I think we all should get some rest. I'll take the first watch," I said.

**-Tabby-**

I do ever so enjoy sleeping, even if it's on the ground. Sleep is a good thing, and after my little dilemma when I woke up the first time I deserve a nice long sleep. Did I mention long? Me gusta dormir.

But, with my recent luck with somehow getting magically pulled into this Narnia-Middle-earth-Inkworld place, I doubt I'll enjoy it much. And I was correct when my wonderful nap was cut short by a pair of strong arms wrapping around me and pulling me into the brush.

"What the-" I was cut short by a hand covering my mouth.

I tried to break free of the man's arms, but it was no use. He's just too strong. "Stop it, Tabby," he breathed in my ear.

No! I will _not _stop! I tried to pry his hand away from my mouth, but he gave me a hard shake. Then I heard a very loud squawking and the sound of many wings flapping. My arms fell limp at my sides as a flock of over a hundred black birds flew over head. My thoughts couldn't help but think of the movie _the Birds. _

Wait, I remember that? Movies? This has something to do with a movie, doesn't it? Or something of the like? A book maybe? I don't know. But as the flock retreated into the sky, the man let go of me. "I'm sorry to have been so rough with you, Tabby," the man said, gently ushering me back out into the campsite. This man had gingery hair, the same as on his chin and cheeks.

"What's your name?" I asked.

His smile was gentle, but something told me that he seemed worried. "It's Boromir, little one," he replied.

_Boromir. _That definitely rings a bell. Now that I think about it, so does Gandalf. Too bad I can't remember anything more useful than that.

The man with the black hair walked over to us. "Who's that?" I whispered to Boromir.

"That's Aragorn," he replied.

"I knew that," I lied.

"Were either of you spotted?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't believe so," replied Boromir.

He nodded. "Come, Sam is preparing supper," he said, beckoning us over.

I followed him and Boromir back over to the group. One of the short little men was trying to rekindle the fire. "What are those little people?" I asked.

"Hobbits," Aragorn replied.

"Oh," I said quietly. I really think I should have known that.

I sighed. What _is _wrong with me? What's happening to me?

**Too short, I know. But please don't kill me. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I'm on winter break, so my reading may go pretty fast. But it'll be a while. So I hope you liked it. **

_Last revised on July 27, 2011._


	18. This is One Hot Damn Mess

**A/N: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Tolkien and most of this was 'borrowed' from **_**the Fellowship of the Ring: The Ring Goes South. **_**I'll return it when I see fit.**

**P.S.: Things may seem a bit…well, bookish in the beginning, but you may get answers to your questions. REVIEW!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Eighteen: This is One Hot Damn Mess_

**-Tabby-**

After the birds nothing further happened. We camped under the holly bushes until the next morning. The birds did fly back around a couple of times at first, so we had to stay hidden. It was really uncomfortable, sleeping in the bushes. But it's for the best I suppose.

The next morning dawned brighter than before, but the air was colder. Much colder. I don't really remember much of the past few days, much to the discomfort of my 'companions.' I am still not sure if I should believe them when they say that I was brought back to help them. What am I supposed to help with?

Ugh…I'm so confused.

For two more nights we marched along our way, climbing steadily and slowly up and down hills. The mountains towered before us and the wind became bitter cold. I had retreated to my bag and brought out my long-sleeved shirt that I had packed. It helped ever so slightly. I can barely remember anything from the past two nights. Other than the biting cold that grew worse the closer we got to the mountains. Everything is passing in a blur. And to add to the suck-fest, the burden pony that was supposed to be with them couldn't be found. So there went the food supply…

I spoke little and if I did, it was to the little people. I don't know why I keep forgetting what they are, they're easy enough to identify among the others. Anyway, they seem to be the most gentle of the group, and none of them seem to mind my constant questions. But I tried to listen to everyone, trying to catch things that had happened the night before that I had forgotten.

On the sixth morning (I think), a very tall mountain rose above us. It was tipped with snow like silver, but in the rising sun it looked blood red, and the sides were bare of snow.

"What's that?" I asked the small guy next to me. He was the grimmer of the…the… uhm…hobbits! That's what they are! Hobbits. I should know his name, shouldn't I?

"That's Caradhras," he replied. "Caradhras the Cruel."

"That doesn't sound too inviting," I said. He shook his head, agreeing. "Thank you a-uh…"

"Frodo," he supplied a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, _Frodo_. Thank you," I said. _Frodo, Frodo, Frodo. _Maybe if I say it enough times I will remember. Funny name… like it came from a book. This place kind of reminds me of a book. Narnia, I think.

"Are you feeling alright, Tabby?" he asked. "We've all told you our names several times in the past few days. We've also had to inform you of our time in your world." Frodo gave me a look that I just couldn't lie to. I _knew _I couldn't.

"To be honest, I feel perfectly fine, like nothing is wrong. But whenever I wake up, I can't remember anything before I fell asleep," I replied. "But when I'm awake after a few hours, if that, I forget names, where I'm at, that none of you are going to hurt me. You guys _aren't _going to hurt me, are you?"

"No, young one, we aren't. We're protecting you against the evil that's following you and I," he replied, taking my hand in his. I think he could tell that I feel badly about forgetting. "It's not your fault you're forgetting things."

I nodded and took my hand away from his. What did I forget?

Ahead of us the wizard and the ranger (if I remember correctly) seemed to be continuing a debate from earlier in the day.

"Winter deepens behind us," the ranger said to the wizard. "The heights away north are whiter than they were; snow is lying far down their shoulders. Tonight we shall be on our way high up towards the Redhorn Gate. We may well be seen by watchers on that narrow path and waylaid by some evil; but the weather may prove a more deadly enemy than any. What do you think of your course now, Aragorn?"

Right Aragorn. I should be writing down names…

I looked down at Frodo who listened anxiously. It seems that a debate _was _being further carried out.

"I think no good of our course from beginning to end, as you know well Gandalf," answered Aragorn. Right. Gandalf. Doubly noted. "And perils known and unknown will grow as we go on. But we must go on and it is no good our delaying the passage of the mountains. Further south there are no passages, till one comes to the Gap of Rohan. I do not trust that way since your news of Saruman at the Council and we do not know if he has returned from Tabby's world…"

At the mere mention of the name, a shiver went up my spine and I became dizzy. Black dots formed in my vision and I stopped and reached out and grabbed Frodo's shoulder, stumbling. "Tabby? What's wrong?" he asked, as he steadied me. Concern filled his voice.

"Th-that name he said," I replied, blinking away the black dots I saw.

"Saruman?" Frodo asked. I gasped and my knees almost gave out. _What the hell?_

Frodo reached out and helped me steady myself. "Yes, who is he?" I asked.

"He's an evil wizard. He captured you, Merry and me. He's been after you for a while now," he replied. "I don't understand, we've said his name before and you've never even shuddered."

"I-I don't know. I just don't want to hear that name again," I said, straightening up.

Now I don't feel alright. My head is throbbing, my legs burn and it's getting hard to breathe. I just want to curl up on the ground and cry.

**-Frodo-**

I waited until the late afternoon, after we had rested and finished our meal, to confront Gandalf about this morning with Tabby.

I waited anxiously for Aragorn and Gandalf to finish their discussion on which way to go. The darker option seems to have been abandoned, much to mine and Aragorn's relief. I walked over to the rock ledge the both were standing on, looking out at the mountains, to speak with them.

"Gandalf," I began, causing the two to look down at me. "I want to talk to you about Tabby."

"Has she remembered something?" he asked quickly.

"Well, no. But something happened this morning that I think you should know about," I replied.

"What is it, Frodo?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, this morning Tabby and I were walking behind the two of you," I began, gesturing to them both. "And Aragorn mentioned Saruman's name. And at the mere mention of it, Tabby suddenly became dizzy. When I repeated his name her knees nearly gave out."

Aragorn looked from me to Gandalf. "This is indeed a perplexing matter," Gandalf muttered, looking over at Tabby, who was speaking to Merry and Pippin. They seemed to be recounting the tale, again, of the market place. She still can't believe she had danced and sang in front of hundreds of terrified people to create a diversion.

"Tabby!" Gandalf called, causing the rest of our companions to look up. "Could you come here for a moment?" Tabby leaned over and whispered something to Merry. He replied and she nodded and got up to join us.

"Hi!" she said, seemingly happy. I think she's, again, forgotten the danger. I wish I was able to forget it like she can at the moment.

"Is it true that it's getting worse?" Gandalf asked.

"That what's getting worse?" she asked, confused.

"Your forgetfulness," he said, sighing, seeing that it is.

"Well, from what everyone is telling me, I suppose so," she replied. Then she stared off to the right, thinking. Then her face went blank. "What did I just eat?" she asked herself. She shrugged and then looked back up at Gandalf.

He seemed worried, but then his expression changed. He looked at her thoughtfully. "Saruman," he said.

Tabby blinked a couple of times. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Who? Saruman?" Gandalf asked, feigning innocence.

This time Tabby held her hands out for balance. "Yeah, that guy. Stop saying his name, it's creepy and I don't like it," she said.

Gandalf looked at her in curiosity. "Sauron," he said.

This time Tabby's knees completely gave out and she fell into Aragorn. He caught her and held her upright. She seemed dazed. "That's enough!" he said to Gandalf.

Gandalf held his hand out to silence Aragorn. "Sauron," he said again.

Tabby flinched like someone had hit her. "Please stop!" Tabby begged, tears beginning in her eyes. She closed her eyes gripped the sleeves of Aragorn's shirt tightly. "Please, it hurts!"

"Gandalf, I think that's enough," Aragorn said, stroking her hair. Tears were now slipping down her cheeks. She has to be in a lot of pain to be crying.

"Wh-who's Gandalf?" she asked, looking up at Aragorn.

He smiled softly. "Come on, Tabby," he said, gently ushering her back to the others to rest.

"You should have said something immediately, Frodo," Gandalf said, watching after Tabby in concern.

"I'm sorry, but what does it mean?" I asked him.

"This is a big problem. Either we turn back and take her to Lord Elrond or we make for Lothlórien," Gandalf replied. "We may be able to find her some help there."

"But why has she not reacted to Saruman's name like that until now?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know, Frodo," he replied.

"Do you think she'll be able to get her memory back before we really need her to?" I asked.

"It's possible she may never get it back," he replied, walking over to join the others.

I sighed and followed him. _Poor Tabby_.

**-Tabby-**

When we had decided to move on again, just when I was in the middle of a good sleep too, we were all asked to take a bit of firewood each. It was Boromir's idea to take them. I still don't see how we're going to start a fire on a mountain. Wouldn't the wood just get wet? I had also been told to bring out the rest of my warm clothes. The only other thing I had was a sweatshirt. Yeah, that's _really _going to help with the cold…

Anyway, as we journeyed up this giant mountain there were many comments made by the hobbits (Merry had to remind me, like, five times of this) about how sucky of an idea this was. And apparently _Gandalf _is really annoyed with the fact that I (apparently) taught them that word.

As we toiled up this godforsaken mountain, I felt a soft touch on my cheek and looked up toward the darkening sky. Small, white flakes of snow were gently drifting down to the ground. "You've _got _to be kidding me," I muttered.

"It'll get worse before it gets better," Boromir said from behind me. Since we started this little adventure up the mountain, the two of us have tried to keep a conversation going. I only remembered his name as I've decided to say his name every other sentence to help remember.

It's working.

Sorta.

As we went up this tiring track the light flurries morphed into a raging blizzard. The snow was swirling into everyone's eyes and it was difficult to see ahead of you. I could barely make out Aragorn's bent over shape in front of me. _Aragorn_. I remembered his name.

"Oof!" I said, running into Aragorn's back. Apparently a halt had been called just as I was busy thinking.

"I wonder if this is a contrivance of the Enemy," said Boromir, from behind me. "They say in my land that he can govern the storms in the Mountains of Shadow that stand upon the borders of Mordor. He has strange powers and many allies."

At the mention of that 'M' word, which I have no idea what a 'Mordor' is, my knees gave out and I fell into Boromir. He had known of the trouble with those evil names and wrapped a comforting arm around me. Every time one of those names is spoken a rush of fiery pain goes through me. It hurts so much. I mean it really _hurts_. Gandalf, I can remember most of these names now, looked back at me with concern. I don't understand these people…. Why do they care?

While we had halted the howling wind died down and the snow slackened until it almost ceased. We moved on again, but we had barely gone a hundred feet when the storm returned with fresh fury. It was hard going and Boromir had to continually help me out of snowdrifts I had fallen in to. I was nearly asleep on my feet. Soon, even Boromir found it really hard to keep going and the poor little guys were nearly bent double.

We all halted suddenly, as if coming to an unspoken agreement to rest. I couldn't catch the words being spoken as I had shut my eyes, needing sleep. I was awakened quickly by Boromir pulling me to my feet.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"We're going to wait out the storm. Come sit against the cliff face," he said, leading me over to where the small guys were already sitting.

I sat down next to one and Boromir sat next to me. Before long blissful sleep took me.

"_How long do you plan on sitting there, staring at us?" I asked. Is that me? Is that _really _me? _

"_Yes, that's really you," a gentle voice whispered in my ear. I looked around and saw a man standing next to me. No one seemed to notice the pair of us. But this man was dressed in light teal and white robes. There was a jewel on his belt and he wore a silver crown. "You must remember, Tabitha."_

"_L-lórien? O-of the Valar?" I gasped. _

_He merely nodded, and stayed next to me, watching._

_I looked around the room I was in. It smelled of old people and the carpet was hideously pink and dingy. I, the other me, stood next to a floral couch, with my arms crossed over my chest. To my left there were two…hobbits. "Merry and Frodo," I whispered. No one heard me. It was like I was an invisible bystander. _

_I saw that…Saruman was sitting in a chair across the room from us. _

"_How long do you intend on being belligerent, Tabitha?" he replied. _

_Fury rose in me or the self across the room. _He used my real name!

"_How long do you intend on keeping us here?" I asked. _

"_That's enough!" he bellowed. _

_I flinched, but the me on the other side of the room opened her mouth. "Enough of _what_?" I asked. _

"_I am getting weary of playing these childish games with you. Tell me, _where is the Ring?" _he asked. _

"_I thought you wanted to know where the others were," I said. _

"_That is of little importance to me!" he snapped. "Where is it?"_

_I could feel hostility mounting in the room between the hobbits, Saruman and I. Merry and Frodo were watching me, and seemed tense with anger. "You know, I don't think it's really your style. Just let it go. You couldn't pull off the bling," I replied. _

"_Wow," I muttered. "I have a mouth. I just can't stop blurting things out."_

"_That's it! I've had enough of your impudent remarks!" he snapped. He stood up and walked over to me. _

_I stood where I was, but the me across the room backed up, staring at him in fright. _

"_Leave her alone! She's just a young girl!" Merry blurted out. _

"_A young girl that should've been taught to hold her tongue," replied a dark and rather pathetic voice from the corner to my right. _

_Gríma. _

"_Shut _up_, you over sized Chucky Doll!" I snapped, looking around Saruman to glare at him. _

_Only then did the other me realize that Saruman meant business. He was ready to backhand me. Again. _Again?

"_Don't hit her!" Merry yelled, stepping in front of me. _

_Saruman then turned his fury on the hobbit. He struck Merry with such force that he fell backwards. And as Merry stumbled, he hit a vase and knocked it over. Everything was happening in slow motion. _

_Merry, who had been hit by the stand that held the vase, stumbled over that and fell. He fell directly onto the shards of the vase, which ripped through his jacket sleeve and cut his arm. _

"_Merry!" the other me yelled, trying to rush to his aide, but Saruman grabbed my arm. _I _tried to rush to his side, but Lórien held me back. Frodo was at Merry's side, helping him up. _

"_That should've been you," Saruman hissed to me. The words echoed throughout my head. _

_The other me shoved him away and hurried to Merry. "Oh my God! Oh my God! There's blood!" I gasped, covering my mouth. _

"_I'm fine Tabby," Merry said, leaning heavily on Frodo. _

"_You must remember," Lórien said, turning me to face him. "You are needed." _

"_But I-I can't. I don't remember anything," I said, sadly. _

"_Your memory will be healed in time. I promise you this," he said, as I closed my eyes as tears had broken through. I felt his hand under my chin, but I kept my eyes closed. Then I felt a gentle kiss on my cheek and then everything was gone. _

"Tabby," someone said as they shook me. "Tabby, wake up."

"Hmmmm?" I moaned, opening my eyes.

I felt a gentle whisper of something on my cheek and then looked up at Boromir.

"Drink this," he said, handing me a leather flask.

"What is it?" I asked, groggily.

"_Miruvor, _a liquor. It'll help you stay awake," he replied.

I nodded and took a mouthful and passed it on to… Merry. The liquor was warm and tasted bitter, but I forced myself to swallow it. I found that the drowsiness had lifted from my limbs and I was wide awake now. I also felt a bit warmer.

"Thank you, Boromir," I muttered.

He smiled. "You're welcome," he replied.

The snow seemed to have not let up. Not a single bit. "What do you say to fire?" Boromir asked. "The choice seems near now between fire and death, Gandalf. Doubtless we shall all be hidden from unfriendly eyes when the snow has covered us, but that will not help us."

"You may make a fire, if you can," answered Gandalf. "If there are any watchers that can endure this storm, then they can see us, fire or no."

Everyone tried, but no one could make a single spark. I sighed and leaned against the cliff wall. My hopes had been raised with the granted permission of fire, but it looks like we just can't have one. The wood is just too wet.

But, at last, Gandalf reluctantly picked up a piece of wood and held it aloft. He said some strange words and thrust the end of his staff into the log. At once green and blue flames sprung out and the wood flared and spluttered. _I love magic. _

"If there are any to see, then I, at least, am revealed to them," he said. "I have written _Gandalf is here _in signs that all can read from Rivendell to the mouths of the Anduin."

Well, wherever those are, we have fire. Be jealous people. I love this fire, despite the fact that it's creating a giant slush puddle that is soaking through my already soaked socks and shoes.

The night was still dark and still it snowed. The wood was burning fast. Too fast.

But the wood _did_ end up lasting the night.

Barely.

As the dawn drew nearer and the light stronger, the snow was finally letting up and the wind dying down. The world around us was silent except for the crackling of the flames from the fire. The sky still looked ready to throw more snow at us, though.

The dwarf, Gimli (I membered!), looked up and shook his head. "Caradhras has not forgiven us," he said. "He has more snow yet to sling at us if we go on. The sooner we go back down, the better."

To this, all agreed. This mountain isn't very fond of people.

But only a few paces from the ashes of the fire lay many feet of snow. And it looks cold and unforgiving.

"If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you," Legolas said. I smiled a little. I recognized the Prince of Mirkwood. It's coming back, bit by bit. Lórien _wasn't _lying.

"If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us," answered Gandalf. "But I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow."

"Well," said Boromir. "When heads are at a loss bodies must serve, as we say in my country. The strongest of us must seek a way. See! Though all is now snow-clad, our path, as we came up, turned about that shoulder of rock down yonder. It was there that the snow first began to burden us. If we could reach that point, maybe if would prove easier beyond. It is no more that a furlong off, I guess."

"Then let us force a path thither, you and I," said Aragorn.

"Y'all have fun with that," I muttered, as the two began to work out a path.

Legolas watched them for a while, with a smile on his lips. What is _he _so happy about? Then he turned to us. "The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I say: let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, or over snow-an elf," he said. And with that he was off. "Farewell! I go to find the sun!"

"And choose you for boasting about it," I muttered. "Blonde braggart."

Next to me Gimli snorted with laughter.

"You seem to be getting a bit better," Pippin noted.

"At least I can remember your names, Mippin," I replied.

I couldn't help but laugh at the way he looked at me, it was just too cute.

An hour or so passed while we waited for the other three to reappear.

"Well," cried Legolas as he ran up. "I have not brought the Sun. She is walking in the blue fields of the South, and a little wreath of snow on this Redhorn hillock troubles her not at all. But I have brought a gleam of hope back."

As Boromir and Aragorn came up he explained that away down where we were really burdened by the snow, there was a great drift of snow. But it was little thicker than a wall and the snow lessened there.

"Ah, it is as I said," growled Gimli. "It was no ordinary storm. It is the ill will of Caradhras. He does not love Elves and Dwarves, and the drift was laid there to cut off our escape."

"But happily your Caradhras forgot that you have Men with you," Boromir said. "And doughty Men too, if I may say it; though lesser men with spades might have served you better. Still, we have thrust a lane through the drift."

"But how are we to get down there, even if you have cut through the drift?" asked Pippin, getting a round of collective nods from the other hobbits.

"Have hope!" said Boromir. "I am weary, but I still have some strength left, Aragorn too! We will bear the little folk. The others, no doubt, will make shift to tread the path behind us. Come Master Peregrin! I will begin with you."

He lifted the hobbit up and Pippin clung to Boromir's back. Aragorn left with Merry and soon the two came back for Frodo and Sam. Soon Gandalf was helping Gimli down the slope, and I was on Legolas' back.

**I hope I didn't bore you all too badly with this… please review!**

_Last revised on July 27, 2011._


	19. The Tides are Turning

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was revising the other chapters and have reposted them. I will try to get a chapter up once a week or every other week. I hope you enjoy this. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Nineteen: The Tides Are Turning_

**-Tabby-**

It was evening and the light was fading fast when we finally halted for the night. I don't think I've ever been more tired in my life. Not that I can remember much, but my feet hurt and my eyes are drooping and every few steps I trip over something or other. The wind was freezing and my three layers of shirts did _nothing _to keep the cold out, so how do think my legs feel? Really tell me, I can't feel them they're so numb with cold and weariness.

When we had set up a camp Gandalf spared each of us another mouthful of that awful liquor. It did help tremendously though, and lucky for me I got the feeling back in my legs.

When we had all eaten, Gandalf called a council. I can remember names better now. It's so much easier to talk to everyone now, instead of yelling _'hey, tall guy with the bow!' _or _'hey, short dude with the axes!'_

"We cannot, of course, go on again tonight," he began. "The attack on the Redhorn Gate has tired us out, and we must rest here for a while."

"And then where are we to go?" asked Frodo.

"We still have our journey and our errand before us," answered Gandalf. _What errand? _"We have no choice but to go on, or to return to Rivendell."

Pippin's face brightened visibly at the mere mention of the place. Merry and Sam also looked up hopefully. I want to go there too! If they are _that _thrilled about the idea then I second it. Aragorn and Boromir made no sign of excitement and Frodo looked troubled.

"I wish I was back there," said the troubled hobbit. "But how can I go back without shame-unless there is indeed no other way, and we are already defeated?"

Why would he return in shame? I don't understand. I looked up at Boromir, who I was sitting next to. If he noticed my look of confusion, he ignored it and listened to the conversation of the others. I laid my head against his shoulder again, feeling slightly left out. Boromir has been looking after me since the whole name fiasco. If anyone mentioned any of those…_people or places_, I just got too dizzy, and Boromir would help me out until I could walk straight. Such a nice man…

"You are right, Frodo," Gandalf went on. "To turn back is to admit defeat, and face worse defeat to come. If we go back now, then the Ring must remain there: we shall not be able to set out again. Then sooner or later Rivendell will be besieged, and after a brief and bitter time it will be destroyed." _That's depressing. _"The Ringwraiths are deadly enemies."

There they are again, those black dots. I rubbed my eyes, hoping they were just from the weariness returning, but my head began to spin a bit. I closed my eyes and scooted closer to Boromir, trying to stop the spinning.

Boromir tightened his arm around me and gestured to Gandalf, who now noticed what was happening. From there, they chose their words more carefully.

"The road that I speak of leads to the Mines of Moria," Gandalf said, glancing at me.

The dizziness had faded, and nothing happened when he spoke those words. Nothing but the fact that I was overcome with a sense of dread. That place doesn't sit right with me. I looked back at Gandalf, knowing something was wrong with _Moria_.

"The road may lead to Moria, but how can we hope that it leads _through _Moria?" Aragorn asked, darkly.

"It is a name of ill omen," said Boromir. "Nor do I see the need to go there. If we cannot cross the mountains, let us journey southwards, until we come to Gap of Rohan, where men are friendly to my people, taking the road that I followed on my way to Rivendell. Or we might pass by and cross the Isen into Langstrand and Lebennin, and so come to Gondor from the regions nigh to the sea."

"Things have changed since you came north, Boromir," Gandalf replied. "Did you not hear what I told you of the White Wizard? And what do you think might happen to Tabby if we venture too close to his dwellings?"

At this Boromir sighed and I looked around at everyone, sorry that this was happening to me. No one seemed to place blame, but they all looked down at the ground, deep in thought.

"But," Gandalf began, "I would not lead you into Moria if there were no hope of coming out again. If there are Orcs there, it may prove ill for us that is true. But most of the Orcs of the Misty Mountains were scattered or destroyed during the Battle of the Five Armies. The Eagles report that Orcs are gathering again from afar; but there is a hope that Moria is still free. There is even a chance that Dwarves are there, and that in some deep hall of his fathers Balin son of Fundin may be found. However it may prove, one must tread the path that need chooses."

"I will tread the path with you, Gandalf!" said Gimli. "I will go and look upon the halls of Durin, whatever may wait there-if you can find the doors that are shut."

"Good, Gimli!" said Gandalf. "You encourage me. We will seek the hidden doors together. And we will come through. In the ruins of the Dwarves, a dwarf's head will be less easy to bewilder than Elves or Men or Hobbits. Yet it will not be the first time that I have been to Moria. I sought there long for Thráin son of Thrór after he was lost. I passed through and came out again alive!"

"I too once passed the Dimrill Gate," said Aragorn quietly, "but though I came out again, the memory is very evil. I do not wish to enter Moria a second time."

"And I don't wish to enter it even once," said Pippin.

"Nor me," muttered Sam.

"Of course not!" said Gandalf. "Who would? But the question is: who will follow me, if I lead you there?"

"I will," Gimli said eagerly.

"I will," Aragorn said heavily. "You followed my lead almost to disaster in the snow, and have said no word of blame. I will follow your lead now-if this last warning does not move you. It is not of the Ring, nor the others that I am thinking now, but of you Gandalf. And I say to you: if you pass the doors of Moria, beware!"

"I will _not_ go," Boromir said, "not unless the vote of the whole company is against me. What do Legolas, Tabby and the little folk say? The Ring-bearer's voice surely should be heard?"

"I do not wish to go to Moria," said Legolas.

"I will follow Gandalf," I said, speaking up.

The hobbits said nothing. Sam looked at Frodo. At last Frodo spoke. "I do not wish to go," he said. "But neither do I wish to refuse the advice of Gandalf. I beg there should be no vote, until we have slept on it. Gandalf will get votes easier in the light of the morning than in this cold gloom. How the wind howls!"

At these words everyone fell into silent thought. I heard the wind hissing among the rocks and trees, and there was a howling and wailing around us in the empty spaces in the night. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around my knees.

Suddenly Aragorn leapt to his feet. "How the wind howls!" he cried. "It is howling with wolf-voices. The Wargs have come west of the mountains!"

"Need we wait until morning then?" asked Gandalf. "It is as I said. The hunt is up! Even if we live to see the dawn, who now will wish to journey south by night with wild wolves on their trail?"

"How far is Moria?" asked Boromir.

"There was a door south-west of Caradhras, some fifteen miles as the crow flies, and maybe twenty as the wolf runs," answered Gandalf grimly.

"Then let us start as soon as it is light tomorrow, if we can," said Boromir. "The wolf that one hears is worse than the orc that one fears."

"True!" said Aragorn, loosening his sword. "But where the warg howls, there also the orc prowls."

I don't like this rhyming. It's almost just as scary as the howling.

For our defense in the night, we climbed to the top of the small hill we had been sheltering under. It was crowned with a knot of old and twisted trees, about which lay a broken circle of boulders. In the center, we lit a fire. Why? I don't know. I would think it would draw attention to us….

We sat around the fire for a time, before I drifted off uneasily. I awoke when he howling came closer and closer, and I was only aware when Gandalf yelled something at the advancing animals.

"Listen, Hound of Sauron!" he cried. If I had been standing I would've fallen over. I looked about, dazed by the black dots and the spinning world. "Gandalf is here! Fly if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring."

I stood up then, to get a better look. The wolf sprang towards Gandalf, but at that moment Legolas let fly an arrow. There was a hideous yelp, and the leaping shape fell to the ground with a thud. The arrow had pierced its throat. I gasped and turned to look away from the shape.

The eyes that had been surrounding us had all gone, and there was no cry on the wind.

The night was old and the moon was beginning to set when I was awakened by something. I couldn't put my finger on it, but without warning there came a storm of howls from all around us.

I was pulled to my feet by Gandalf. "Fling fuel on the fire!" Gandalf yelled to the hobbits and I. "Draw your blades and stand back to back. Tabby, do _not _leave that spot!"

I nodded, but he hadn't noticed since he had turned back to the fight. These giant warg-thingies were leaping up from all sides of the hill. I turned around and around, trying to keep an eye on everyone and all the wargs. The hobbits had all stayed close the fire and no warg, that I saw, ventured close.

Key words being: _that I saw. _

"Tabby move!" came Frodo's voice from behind me.

I turned to see what was the matter, not that I got a chance to see. Something jumped onto me, knocking me over. Something big and with lots of force. I fell down the hill with whatever had knocked me to the ground.

I rolled over onto all fours and clutched my stomach, trying to get air back into my lungs. I looked over to my right, hearing a low growling sound. I gasped as I saw a shape in the dim light, baring its teeth. I slowly stood up. "Whoa, down boy," I said, holding out my hands in peace.

The warg snarled and moved closer to me. I backed up and looked up at the hill. The fight was dying down a bit, but I doubt they've noticed that I was gone. I wanted to call out to someone, but I was jumped on. I shrieked as I hit a tree and slid down the trunk.

I don't really remember how or when Legolas got to me; I just know that it was in time.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping me back up the hill, once the warg had been killed.

The others seemed relieved to see that I was alright.

"Yes, I'm _fine _Blondie!" I said, pushing his hands away from me.

"Did you just call him _Blondie_?" asked Merry, sounding surprised.

"Yes I did. You want a nick-name too, Mer-bear?" I asked him. He shook his head, but he had a big grin on his face. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" Everyone was looking at me, completely stunned.

"Do you know where you are?" Aragorn asked me.

"In Middle-earth… somewhere," I replied, looking around. "I do not know how I got _here, _though."

"So you're not in Narnia then?" Pippin asked.

"Nooo," I said, looking at him like he was mad. "Why would I even _want _to go there? It's a silly place."

"Do you know what happened at the market?" Boromir asked.

"We were chased by a crazy wizard and his minions…?" I asked. "Why are you interrogating me?"

"Tabby," Gandalf said, causing me to look over at him. "Saruman." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes, what about him? Besides the fact he's an evil idiot," I said.

"Sauron," Gandalf said again.

"Why are you bringing _Him _up? I think you've taken one too many hits off your pipe, Gandalf," I said, acting like I was smoking

Gandalf laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. "I think we've got her back," he said.

"Where did I go?" I asked, looking up at him. "I'm really confused. Why can't I remember anything before the warg trying to eat me?"

"Let's give her a quick explanation. We must get to Moria before sunset," Gandalf said.

"Moria? You sure you want to go there?" I asked him.

Gandalf patted my shoulder and led me over to the fire and we sat down. Did I miss something?

**How was it? Good? Maybe? Yes? Review por favor!**

_Last revised on July 27, 2011._


	20. Less Than Kind of Helpful

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, you're awesome! Since I have nothing much to say, here's chapter twenty.**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Twenty: Less Than Kind of Helpful_

**-Tabby-**

"Damn! I forgot _everything_?" I asked everyone.

"Yes. And you kept asking if you were in _Narnia_," Legolas replied, sounding just a little annoyed at the mere mention of the name.

"Really? I don't even _like _Narnia," I replied. "And that's all I kept asking?"

"Well, you kept forgetting our names," Merry said. "You called us by whatever we were wearing."

"Hmm… I take it that probably didn't go over well," I said.

"No. It _didn't_," Gimli replied, sounding slightly perturbed. Merry and Pippin snickered.

_Please tell me I didn't insult the dwarf._

"You were also shot," Frodo said, changing the topic. He looked over at me, probably to see if I could recall anything.

"Really? Where?" I asked, looking over my torso.

"In your left side," Aragorn replied. I pulled my shirt around to see a red stain.

Out of curiosity, I poked it. "Why doesn't it hurt then?" I asked, not getting any feeling of pain.

"Something happened when we came through the porthole," Aragorn answered. "It just disappeared. The only thing left to prove you had even been shot was a blood stain."

"Well, I suppose it's for the best. I doubt even Elrond could heal a bullet wound," I replied. "But this still doesn't explain why Gandalf said Saruman's and Sauron's names. What were you expecting to happen?" I asked the wizard.

"Every time either of those names was mentioned, or their dwellings, you'd get dizzy. Apparently when we spoke of Sauron it really hurt you," Gandalf replied.

"Huh…that's interesting," I muttered.

I looked around the campsite, seeing that the sun was beginning to rise. Nothing was left of the wargs that had attacked us. The only proof that there had been a fight was the charred trees and Legolas' arrows, none of which were damaged, save one.

"We've lingered here too long," Gandalf said. "Let us hasten to Moria; we must reach the doors before sunset."

Gimli walked ahead with Gandalf, eager to get to Moria. I, however, was not for obvious reasons. But I think I should let things run their course, and throw my input out where I think I should. But when we get to Moria I have _no _intention of sitting around, waiting for Gandalf to think of the right word. Although I probably should, since we need to go through Moria to stay on the right course of events. Not that I'm too excited about the upcoming Balrog.

The morning was passing to noon, and still Gandalf couldn't find the stream he was making for. I doubt that he was astray, but we are _still _wandering aimlessly. There is absolutely _no _living thing out here and I do not like it. I don't want to spend another night out here, even if I can't remember anything between the packing of my bag and the warg fight.

Suddenly Gimli, who had pressed on ahead, called back to us. He was standing on a knoll and was pointing to the right. As we hurried to catch up to him, we saw that below us ran a deep and narrow channel. It was empty and silent, and hardly a trickle of water flowed down the red stained stones in its bed.

I think we found that stream Gandalf was looking for.

"Ah! Here it is at last!" said Gandalf. "This is where the stream ran: Sirannon, the Gate Stream, they used to call it. But what happened to the water, I cannot guess; it used to be swift and noisy. Come! We must hurry on. We are late."

_Of course, wouldn't want to be late for the ever wonderful Moria…._

My feet have _never _been more tired and they have _never _hurt this much. Ever. Not even the time I got lost at Disney World and had to walk back to the trolleys and go find my parents at Epcot. Which never happened, and I had to take a taxi back to the hotel. I succeeded in getting grounded for a year. Literally.

We trudged doggedly along the rough and winding track for many miles. The sun was beginning to head west before we stopped for a swift meal and carried on. Why is that a halt is never long enough? Ugh… and those mountains look creepy. I really, really, really don't want to go to Moria.

At length we came to a sharp bend. Here the road, which had been veering southwards between the brink of the channel and a steep fall of the land to the left, turned and went east again. Rounding a corner we saw a low cliff with a broken and jagged top. Over it a trickling water dripped, through a wide cleft that seemed to have been carved out by a fall that had once been strong.

"Indeed things have changed!" said Gandalf. "But there is no mistaking this place. There is all that remains of the Stair Falls. If I remember right, there was a flight of steps cut in the rock at their side, but the main road wound away left and climbed with several loops up to the level ground at the top. There used to be a shallow valley beyond the falls right up to the Walls of Moria, and the Sirannon flowed through it with the road beside it. Let us go and see what things are like now!"

We found the stone steps without difficulty, and Gimli swiftly sprang up them, followed by Gandalf and Frodo. I stood with the others, and pulled the sleeves of my shirt down over my hands. I had taken off my sweatshirt after a while, becoming too hot in it. No one understood why I did, but I was beginning to get uncomfortably hot. But this is coming from the girl who walks around the house in shorts and a tank top when there's a blizzard outside and the heater is broken.

"I don't like this place," I muttered to Merry and Pippin. "It gives me the creeps."

"It's better than the mountain," Merry replied, sounding slightly disgusted. "You're lucky you don't remember it." 

"Well, I still hate it. I'd rather have snow and ice," I told him. Even though I've despised anything to do with snow and ice since I could walk.

**O.o.O**

The day was drawing to its end, and cold stars were glinting in the sky as we climbed up the slopes and finally reached the lake. It was a couple hundred yards long at its widest point; its depth however, remained a mystery. The northern end was no more than half a mile from where we currently stood.

We hurried on; we still had a couple miles to go before we could reach the point on the far shore that Gandalf was making for. And even then he had to find the doors.

At the northern most corner of the lake we found a narrow creek that barred the way. It was green and stagnant and all slimy. "Ugh, I'm so _not _stepping in that," I muttered.

"You're going to have to, Tabby," Gandalf called back to me. "It's not that deep, just to your ankles."

"Yeah, that'll soak through my shoes and get into my already _holey _sneakers," I said under my breath.

"You'll be fine," Merry said, going ahead of me. "Unless you're afraid of a little water." 

"I'm not afraid of the water. I'm afraid of what's _in _the water," I replied, beginning to cross behind him.

"And what's in the water?" he asked.

"Precisely," I said, stumbling in the weedy bottom. Pippin reached out to help steady me, but I suppose he also slipped on the slick, slimy bottom and the both of us went down.

I threw my hands back and tried to save myself, but it's not like it did much good. I gasped as the cold, green water splashed me, getting my shirt and jeans all mucky.

"Ugh," Pippin complained, but was up in a few seconds.

"Sorry," I said, slowly getting up. I looked over myself to find green slime and mud splattered all over my shirt. My _white _shirt. Much was splattered all over my back and I don't even want to think about what's in my hair. My jeans were soaked up to my calves and then the bottom of my jeans was thoroughly soaked. And you know what else made it all the more fun? The water is _freezing_.

I finished crossing slowly, glaring at those on the other side, snickering. "This is not in the least bit _funny_," I said, glaring at Boromir and Gimli.

"Aye, it is lass," Gimli replied. "Serves you right for grumbling."

"You want a hug? I'm more than happy to share the muck," I told him.

"That is not necessary," he replied, taking a step away from me.

"That's what I thought."

Gandalf pressed on at a great pace, and we tried to keep up with him. My sneakers made a squishing sound with every step I took. I cringed at an especially loud squish as I stepped in _more _mud. Today is _not _my day.

We had made it to the narrow strip of dry land between the lake and the cliff. It wasn't altogether dry, it was just lacking the tons of mucky water, and therefore it was a muddy path. My nice purple converse hadn't held up like I expected. They are _caked _with mud.

The path we walked on was narrow and was littered with fallen rock. We had to hug the cliff to get by in some places. At least it was somewhat dry near the cliff face. After going about a mile along the shore we came upon two holly trees. Stumps and dead boughs were rotting away in the shallows; it seemed like the remains of a thicket or a hedge that had once lined the road. But close to the cliff there stood two tall holly trees. They were larger than any I have seen or could have imagined. Their roots spread from the wall to the water. They were pretty for being here in this dark and depressing spot of the world

"Well here we are at last!" Gandalf said. "Here the Elven-way from Hollin ended. Holly was the token of the people of that land, and they planted it here to mark the end of their domain; for the West-door was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria. Those were happier days, when there was still close friendship at times between folk of a different race, even between Dwarves and Elves."

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship waned," said Gimli.

"I have not heard that it was the fault of the Elves," Legolas replied.

Honestly, those two were doing so well.

"I have heard both," said Gandalf. "And I will not give judgment now. But I beg you two, Legolas and Gimli, at least to be friends, and to help me. I need you both. The doors are shut and hidden, and the sooner we find them the better. Night is at hand."

We stood watching Gandalf for a while; he appeared to be doing nothing. I think they made him more knowledgeable in the movie, because he's just standing there.

He stood standing between the two trees gazing at the blank wall of the cliff, as if to bore a hole in it with his eyes. Gimli was gazing thoughtfully at the wall and Legolas was pressed up against the rock, as if listening.

"I didn't know Legolas was a rock whisperer," I whispered to Pippin. Legolas looked over at me and shook his head. He wasn't supposed to hear that, but I should've known he would. He's got super-human ears.

"Well, here we are and all ready," Merry said. "But where are the Doors? I can't see any sign of them."

"Dwarf-doors are not made to be seen when shut," Gimli replied. "They are invisible, and their own masters cannot find them or open them, if their secret is forgotten."

"But this Door was not made to be a secret known only to Dwarves," said Gandalf, coming suddenly to life and turning to face us. "Unless things are altogether changed, eyes that know what to look for may discover the signs."

He walked forward to the wall. Right between the shadow of the trees there was a smooth space, and he passed his hand over it a few times, muttering words under his breath, then he stepped back.

"Look!" he said. "Can you see anything now?"

The moon now shone upon the grey face of the rock; but we could see nothing else for a while. Then slowly on the surface, where the wizard's hands had passed, faint lines appeared, like slender veins of silver running in the stone. At first they were no more than pale gossamer-threads, so fine that they only twinkled fitfully where the moon caught them, but steadily they grew broader and clearer, until we could actually see the design.

I felt my jaw drop as I saw it revealed. The movie has nothing on it. You think it's cool in the movie? You should see it real life. The lines were a silver so beautiful it can hardly be explained. "Middle-earth is _so _cool," I said in awe.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a couple members turn and smile at the look on my face. It's true, though. Katie, Jeni and Kristina really don't know what they're missing.

"There are the emblems of Durin!" Gimli cried.

"And there is the Tree of the High Elves!" said Legolas.

"And the Star of the House of Fëanor," said Gandalf. "They are wrought of _ithildin _that mirrors only starlight and moonlight, and sleeps until it is touched by one who speaks words now forgotten in Middle-earth. It is long since I heard them, and I thought deeply before I could recall them to my mind."

"What does the writing say?" Frodo asked. "I thought I knew elf-letters, but I cannot read these."

"The words are in the elven-tongue of the West of Middle-earth in the Elder Days," answered Gandalf. "But they do not say anything of importance to us. They say only: _The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter. _And underneath small and faint is written: _I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs."_

"What does it mean by _speak, friend, and enter_?" asked Merry.

"It means what it says," I replied. "Speak 'friend' and enter." Everyone turned to look at me. "Well, it does! Speak _friend_. You're supposed to do what it says."

"You are speaking in riddles, child," Gandalf replied.

"I don't know how much more obvious I can get," I told him. "Seriously, I don't."

"I know you are frightened of this place, but relax, child. I will come up with the words soon enough," he told me.

"I am _not _frightened!" I retorted.

"Come sit down," Aragorn said, placing a hand on my shoulder and sitting me on a oversized rock. "Gandalf will get us in soon enough."

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "You think I'm scared," I said to him.

"Aren't you?" he asked, slightly amused.

"No! It's just creepy here. There's a difference," I replied. _Besides, I'm afraid of what's going to come out of the water. _

He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Let Gandalf think."

I sighed and sat Indian-style on the rock and rested my elbow on my knee. It's going to be a long wait. I tuned back in to Gandalf to listen to him try a spell that I know will fail.

He placed his staff in the center of the Silver Star on the door and began:

_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!_

_Fennar nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_

He said this in a commanding voice, yet nothing happened.

Many times he repeated these words and he tried a different order and so on.

"You want my input?" I asked him.

He looked pointedly at me. "I _know _it's taking a while. Merry, Pippin, entertain her," Gandalf replied.

My jaw dropped, but before I could reply, Frodo got my attention.

So after Gandalf refused my help several _more _times, and a failed game of riddles, I went about trying to teach Merry and Pippin 'I Spy.'

It wasn't working. A child's game that my three-year-old cousin can play, that I can play over _text messages_, and Pippin couldn't quite grasp it. I think the boredom is going to his head.

"I spy a broken tree in the lake," Pippin said.

I sighed. "You're not supposed to tell us what it is," I told him again. "You're supposed to give us hints."

"You give us one then," Merry said, bored.

"I spy something silver," I began.

"That's vague," Pippin replied.

"That's part of the game," I told him. "You're supposed to ask me questions to specify."

"I see," he replied, yawning.

Fine. Next time they're bored, they're Legolas' problem. I should never have let them know what a TV is. I think they're dependent on it now. I rested my head on my hand again and watched as Gandalf threw his staff on the ground and sat down in silence.

At that very moment from far off, the wind brought the voices of howling wolves. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Trapped between a rock wall and wolves," Boromir said. "How I hate this foul pool!" He bent down and picked up a large stone and threw it out into the water.

The stone vanished with a soft slap; but at the same instant there was a swish and a bubble. Great rippling rings formed on the surface out _beyond _where the stone had fallen, and they moved slowly toward us.

"Why did you do that, Boromir?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, that was ill-advised!" I snapped at the man.

"I hate this place too, and I am afraid. I don't know of what: not of wolves, or the dark behind the doors, but of something else. I am afraid of the pool. Don't disturb it," Frodo said.

_I second that!_

"I wish we could get away!" said Merry.

"Why doesn't Gandalf do something quick?" Pippin muttered.

Okay, that does it! I'm done waiting. The wolves are howling, the Watcher has been disturbed, and we're going in there _now_! If Gandalf doesn't want my help, I will just open the doors myself.

"For the love of all things good and holy!" I said, expressing my anger. "_Mellon_!" I yelled the last bit at the doors.

The star shone out briefly and faded again. Then silently a great doorway was outlined, though not a crack or joint had been visible before. Slowly it divided in the middle and swung outwards inch by inch until the doors lay back against the wall. Through the opening a shadowy stair could be seen climbing steeply up. The Company stared in wonder and then turned to look at me.

"Told you, you should've listened," I said, sliding off of my rock. I pointed that remark at Gandalf.

"I was wrong after all," Gandalf said. "Next time, I might as well listen to you." He smiled apologetically at me.

"I was beginning to feel like deadweight. You brought me back with you for a reason," I replied, glancing back at the water. "Let's just get in there,"

Gandalf strode forward, leading us into the mines. But then, it happened. Frodo fell with a cry, and Sam leapt after Frodo. I turned in time to see Frodo being pulled toward the water. The tentacle was pale green and wet. Let's just say: _Ewwwww!_

Sam was on his knees, slashing at the appendage with a knife.

The arm let go of the hobbit and Sam pulled him away, crying out for help. I tried to run to the two, as twenty other arms came rippling out of the water, but Boromir grabbed me by my arm and pulled me backwards. "Don't you even _think _about it," he said. I made a face at him and stopped trying to pull away.

"Into the gateway! Up the stairs! Quick!" shouted Gandalf, leaping back.

We were just in time. Gandalf had just begun to climb when the tentacles groped for the stone doors. I couldn't see clearly in the darkness I had run into, but I heard the stone doors slam close and a noise of rending and crashing came dully through the stone. I heard Gandalf go back down the steps and thrust his staff against the doors. There was a quiver in the stone and the stairs trembled, but the doors did not open again.

"Well, well!" said the wizard. "The passage is blocked behind us now, and there is only one way out-on the other side of the mountains. I fear from the sounds that boulders have been piled up, and the trees uprooted and thrown across the gate. I am sorry; for the trees were beautiful and had stood so long."

And now the claustrophobia sets in.

"I felt that something horrible was near from the moment that my foot touched the water," Frodo said. "What was the thing, or were there many of them?"

"I do not know," answered Gandalf. "But the arms were all guided by one purpose. Something had crept, or has been driven out of dark waters under the mountains. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." I shuddered at the thought of what was to come in these damn mines.

Boromir was less than thrilled about this as well. He tried to mutter something under his breath, but the echoing stone magnified the sound so all could here. "In the deep places of the world! And thither we are going against my wish. Who will lead us now in this deadly dark?"

"I will," Gandalf said. "And Gimli shall walk with me. Follow my staff!"

"Could you be a little less pessimistic?" I asked Boromir, who I was certain was right beside me.

"I thought you hated the dark," came his remark, behind me.

_Ugh! I hate the dark! _

I made a face at him, although he didn't see it, even with Gandalf's staff giving off a faint light.

**End chapter twenty. How was it? Too bookish? Please review!**

_Last revised on July 27, 2011._


	21. The Beginning of the Dark Road

**A/N: I'm glad to know that you guys like the bookish chapters. I thought they seemed a little boring. I can't believe how well this story is doing! You guys are awesome! And don't worry; I shall be continuing the story until its end. Thanks a bunch guys! I own nothing!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Twenty-One: The Beginning of the Dark Road_

**-Tabby-**

The passage twisted round a few turns and then began to descend. It went steadily down for a long time before it became level. The air grew to be hot and stifling, but it didn't give me the creeps as much as I thought it would. Only the dark did, and I refuse to be anywhere near the end of the Company, so I stayed near Gandalf and the small amount of light we had. Every now and then I would feel a cool breeze on my face as we passed by a passage on the right or left. I was hopelessly lost and confused with the passages, knowing nothing of where _exactly _we were in the story. I can't seem to recall much of Moria out of the book, which is _not _helpful at all.

From what I could tell, Gimli aided Gandalf very little. Neither seemed to be troubled by the darkness though. At least Gandalf seems to know where he is going.

"Do not be afraid," Aragorn said, as we waited for Gimli and Gandalf to decide to move on. Everyone gathered behind them anxiously. "I have been with him on many a journey, if never on one so dark; and there are tales of Rivendell of greater deeds of his than any I have seen. He will not go astray-if there is any path to find. He has led us here against our fears, but he will lead us out again, at whatever cost to him." _That's what I'm afraid of. _"He is surer of finding the way home in a blind night than the cats of Queen Berúthiel."

_Well, whatever that means, let's hurry up and get out of this pit. _

There were not only many roads to choose from, there were also, in many places, holes and pitfalls, and dark wells beside the path in which our passing feet echoed. I stumbled in many of the holes in the floor, as I sometimes veered off to the side and not watching where the others before me were placing their feet. Once or twice my ankle twisted in the hole. There were also fissures and chasms in the walls and the floor, and every now and then a crack would open right before our feet. I was afraid for my life.

The widest across was more than seven feet. I stayed behind with Pippin, unable to muster up the courage to jump. There was a noise of water churning far below us, like a mill-wheel was turning the depths.

"I am _not _leaping over that," I said, again, crossing my arms in the darkness.

Aragorn let out an exasperated sigh. "You _have _to cross," he said.

"What happens if I miss and fall?" I asked, stubbornly.

"Then you'll fall to your death," replied Legolas, irritably.

I looked over at Pippin, who seemed just as scared. "You aren't helping her," Frodo snapped at the elf.

"Peregrin, can _you _at least cross?" Gandalf asked.

Pippin sighed. "I'll try," he said.

_What? Don't leave me over here!_

And with that, he leaped across. I stood, slightly dumbfounded as Boromir caught the hobbit and set him on his feet. "Your turn, Tabby," Boromir said.

"No," I replied, looking down the chasm, to the depths.

"I will catch you," he replied.

"You'll miss," I said to him.

"Did you not see how I caught Pippin?" he asked.

"I really didn't, it was too dark," I retorted.

"Come _on_, child," Gandalf said. "We don't have forever."

I sighed. "Promise not to drop me?" I said to Boromir. I could see his shadowy form across the way, as Gandalf gave off a little more light.

"I promise I won't drop you," he vowed.

I took a deep breath and then jumped. I thought I missed and started to fall, when I suddenly landed in Boromir's arms. I let out the breath I had been holding, and then refused to let go of him until my legs had stopped shaking.

After the little mishap at the chasm I became wearier quickly after the fright. I don't want to sleep in these mines. I hate the dark. I've never been able to sleep soundly in the complete darkness of night. At least I don't remember ever being _able _to.

No one spoke at all as we marched, and if they did it was in hurried whispers. As we went on I became more and more tired. My feet dragged along on the ground as I forced myself to keep my eyes open. We've been going for hours with only brief halts. But finally Gandalf came to his first serious check. We came to a place where three passages branched off the center. One continued straight, the left one plunged down and the right one climbed up.

"I have no memory of this place at all," Gandalf said, standing uncertainly at the arch. He glanced at me, but I have no memory as to which passage to take and I want sleep. "I am too weary to decide. And I expect that you are all as weary as I am or wearier. We had better halt here for the remainder of the night. You know what I mean! In here it is ever dark; but outside the late Moon is riding westward and the middle-night has passed."

_Sleeeeeeep!_

To the left of the great arch we found a stone door: it was half closed, but swung back easily to a gentle thrust. Beyond there seemed to lie a wide chamber cut in the rock.

"Steady! Steady!" Gandalf cried as Merry and Pippin pushed forward. "Steady! You do not known what is inside yet. I will go first."

Gandalf went in first and we followed cautiously behind. "There!" he said, pointing with his staff to the middle of the floor. Before his feet we saw a large round hole like mouth of a well. Broken and rusty chains lay at the edge and trailed down into the black pit. Fragments of stone lay near.

"One of you might have fallen in and still be wondering when you were going to strike the bottom," Aragorn said to Merry. "Let the guide go first while you have one."

_Enough with the creepy foreshadowing._

"This seems to have been a guardroom made for the watching of the three passages," said Gimli. "That hole was plainly a well for the guards' use, covered with a stone lid. But the lid is broken, and we must all take care in the dark."

Most of us went about making our beds as far as from the hole in the floor as possible. I say most of us, meaning that Pippin was attracted to the well. I am expecting to hear the plunk of the rock he's about to drop down to its depths at any second.

_Plunk._

Despite the fact it was expected, I jumped a mile high. The sound was magnified and repeated in the hollow shaft.

"What's that?" cried Gandalf.

He was relieved when Pippin admitted to dropping the stone, but he was pretty testy. Even _I _know not to get on a wizard's bad side. Even though I learned it the hard way. "Fool of a Took!" he growled at Pippin. "This is a serious journey, not a hobbit walking-party. Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!"

Nothing more was heard for several minutes, but then there came faint knocks out of the depths. When the beating stopped and the echoes died away, they were repeated. They sounded like signals of some sort, but after awhile they faded away and then stopped altogether.

_Whew! No orc attack tonight!_

"That was the sound of a hammer, or I have never heard one," Gimli said.

"Yes," Gandalf replied. "And I do not like it. It may have nothing to do with Peregrin's foolish stone; but probably something had been disturbed that would have been better left quiet." My stomach flipped at his words. "Pray do nothing of the kind again! Let us hope we shall get some rest without any further trouble. You, Pippin, can go on the first watch, as a reward."

I laid off to the left side, with the rest of the hobbit brigade. It was kind of how it was in the storm shelter, way back when Saruman had us in his clutches. I stayed close to Frodo, and Merry lay on my other side. It took awhile for me to fall asleep. I mean it's completely dark in here. Darker than the night in the storm shelter, darker than Mitchellville at night, when everyone's power is cut.

In case I'm not being clear enough, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Literally in front of my face, like next to my eyes. Nothing. This is like pure emptiness. I do not like it.

Gandalf roused us all from sleep a few hours later. That was not _nearly _long enough, but I got up with everyone else, and minimal grumbling. I'm tired, hungry, stressed, and freaked out. I do not now, nor will I ever, like Moria.

"In the watches I have made up my mind," Gandalf said. "I do not like the feel of the middle way; and I do not like the smell of the left-hand way: there is foul air down there or I am no guide. I shall take the right-hand passage. It is time we began to climb up again."

The day passed on in a dark, dreary blur. No one spoke, no one complained, nothing. We marched as far and the hobbits and I could endure without a rest, and we were all ready to find a place to sleep. As we walked on a little ways further, suddenly the walls to left and right vanished.

Gandalf seemed pleased. "I chose the right way," he said. "At last we are coming to the inhabitable parts, and I guess that we are not far now from the eastern side. But we are high up, a good deal higher up than the Dimrill Gate, unless I am mistaken. From the feeling of the air we must be in a wide hall. I will now risk a little real light."

He raised his staff and for a brief instant there was a blaze like a flash of lightning. For a split second we could all see a vast roof far above our heads, upheld by many strong pillars of stone. On either side of us stretched a huge empty hall; its black walls were polished and smooth as glass and they flashed and glittered in the light. I saw three other entrances, one straight before us and one on either side of it. Then the light went out.

"That is all that I shall venture for the present," said Gandalf. "There used to be great windows on the mountain-side, and shafts leading out to the light in the upper reaches of the Mines. I think we have reached them now, but it is night outside again and we cannot tell until morning. If I am right, tomorrow we may actually see the morning peeping in. But in the meanwhile we had better go no further. Let us rest, if we can. Things have gone well so far, and the greater part of the dark road is over. But we are not through yet, and it is a long way down to the Gates that open into the world."

_Oh, you _really _have no idea, my friend. The dark road is _just _beginning. _

We spent that night huddled in the great cavernous hall, huddled close together in a corner to escape the draft. There was a steady flow of chill air through the eastern archway. Everything I have ever heard about Moria fell very short of the actual wonder and dread I feel here. Again, we all fell asleep in the deep, dark vastness that is Moria.

That morning I almost flipped out. _Light!_ There was light, and not Gandalf's fake light either! Real sunlight! When I had awoken there was light on my face. LIGHT! I can die happy now. Not really, but I at least we are nearing the end of Moria.

"Good morning!" Gandalf said, almost cheerily. "For it is again at last. I was right you see. We are high up on the east side of Moria. Before today is over we ought to find the Great Gates and see the water of Mirrormere lying in the Dimrill Dale before us."

"I shall be glad," said Gimli. "I have looked on Moria, and it is very great, but it has become dark and dreadful; and we have found no sign on my kindred. I doubt now that Balin ever came here."

Ugh… today is the day we leave Moria and a close friend. Damn it all!

After we ate breakfast, Gandalf decided to go on again at once. "We are tired, but we shall rest better when we are outside," he said. "I think that none of us will wish to spend another night in Moria."

"No indeed!" Boromir said. "Which way shall we take? Yonder eastward arch."

Yonder. Kristina and I have joke about that. It was an improvisational game we made that consisted of code names, a volley ball, and random made up words. The field was called _Yonder_. I really miss Kristina. It'd be nice to have a few laughs every now and then, especially here.

"Maybe," said Gandalf. "But I do not know yet exactly where we are. Unless I am quite astray, I guess that we are above and to the north of the Great Gates; and it may not be easy to find the road down to them. The eastern arch will probably prove to be the way that we must take; but before we make up our minds we ought to look around us. Let us go towards that light in the north door." _Bad idea!_ "If we could find a window it would help, but I fear that the light comes only down deep shafts."

We followed his lead and passed under the northern arch. We found ourselves in a wide corridor. As we went along, the glimmer grew stronger, and we saw that it came through a doorway on our right. It was high and flat-topped, and the stone door was still upon its hinges, standing half open. Beyond it was a large square chamber. The light seemed dazzlingly bright and I had to blink several times as my eyes adjusted.

Then my heart sank. This is Balin's tomb, where we will meet some orcs, flee down to the lower gates, meet a balrog, and come to the end of our journey with Gandalf the Grey.

We saw a single, oblong block, about two feet high, upon which was laid a great slab of white stone.

"It looks like a tomb," Frodo muttered, and he bent forwards looking closely at it.

"Are you alright," Merry whispered to me. "I thought you'd be happy in seeing the light." 

"This chamber creeps me out," was all I could say in return.

"These are Daeron's Runes, such as were used of old in Moria," Gandalf said. "Here is written in the tongues of Men and Dwarves: _Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria._

"He is dead then," Frodo said. "I feared it was so." Gimli cast his hood over his face.

_I want to get out of here. I want to get out of here. I want to get out of here. I want to get out of here. I want to get out of here. I want to get out of here. _

**Well, was it good? Sorry I'm a week late, heh. *Hides under desk.* I was lazy. But if you're good I will give you an update on Wednesday. I promises. It's already halfway done. Kay? Review ?**

_Last revised on July 28, 2011._


	22. Censored

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! As promised here is chapter twenty-two for you reading pleasure. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Twenty-Two: [Censored]_

We stood beside the tomb of Balin for a time, everyone in their own thoughts. This place sucks! It's depressing, creepy, dark and cold. I want to leave. I stood where I was as everyone else began to search the room, wondering what had become of Balin and his people. There was a smaller door in the other side of the chamber, beneath the shaft of light.

By both of the doors many bones lay and among them were broken swords and axe-heads, and cloven shields and helms.

There were many recesses cut in the rock of the walls, and in them were large iron-bound chests of wood. All had been broken into and plundered; but beside the shattered lid of one lay the remains of a book. It looked like it had been through hell. It was slashed, it looks like it's been stabbed and partly burned and it was stained with black and other dark marks. I don't even want to think about what they could be. Gandalf lifted it up carefully but the pages crackled and broke as he laid it on the slab. He pored over it for sometime with Gimli and Frodo at his sides.

At last Gandalf looked up. "It seems to be a record of the fortunes of Balin's folk," he said. "I guess that it began with their coming to Dimrill Dale nigh on thirty years ago: the pages have been numbered referring to the years after their arrival. The top page is marked _one-three, _so at least two are missing from the beginning. Listen to this!"

I wanted to scream that this spells disaster, tell Gandalf what'll happen if we linger here and read from the book. I wanted to leave as quickly as possible, but something held me back.

"_We drove out orcs from the great gate and guard_-I think," Gandalf read. "The next word is blurred and burned, probably _room_-_we slew many in the bright_-I think -_sun in the dale; Flói was killed by an arrow, he slew the great. _Then there is a blur followed by _Flói under grass near Mirrormere. _The next line or two I cannot read. Then comes _we have taken the twenty-first hall of the north end to dwell in. There is _I cannot read what. A _shaft _is mentioned. Then _Balin has set up his seat in the Chamber of Mazarbul_."

"The Chamber of Records," Gimli said. "I guess that is where we now stand."

"Well, I can read no more for a long way," Gandalf said. "Except the word _gold, _and _Durin's Axe _and something _helm. _Then _Balin is now lord of Moria. _That seems to end a chapter. After some stars another hand begins and I can see _we found true-silver, _and later the word _well forged, _and then something, I have it! _Mithril; _and the last two lines _Óin to seek for the upper armories of Third Deep, _something _go westwards,_ a blur, _to Hollin gate."_

Gandalf paused and set a few pages aside. "There are several pages of the same sort, rather hastily written and much damage," he said. "But I can make little of it, in this light. Now there must be a number of leaves missing, because they begin to be numbered _five, _the fifth year of the colony, I suppose. Let me see! No, they are too cut and stained; I cannot read them. We might do better in the sunlight. Wait! Here is something: a large bold hand using an elvish script."

"That would be Ori's hand," said Gimli, looking over Gandalf's arm. "He could write well and speedily and often used elvish characters."

"I fear he had ill tidings to record in a fair hand," said Gandalf. "The first clear word is _sorrow_, but the rest of the line is lost, unless it ends in _ester. _Yes, it must be _yester _followed by _day being the tenth of November Balin lord of Moria fell in Dimrill Dale. He went alone to look in Mirrormere. An orc shot him from behind a stone. We slew the orc, but many more…up from east up the Silverlode. _The remainder of the page is so blurred I can hardly make anything out, but I think I can read _we have barred the gates, _and then _can hold them long if, _and then perhaps _horrible _and _suffer. _Poor Balin! He seems to have kept the title that he took for less than five years."

I'm done listening. That book has officially freaked me out. My stomach is all in knots and I'm terrified at what's coming next. My heart is pounding in my chest so hard I'm surprised no one else can hear it. I looked uneasily at the doors the orcs were expected to come through. This look, however, did not go unnoticed by Gandalf.

"_We cannot get out_," muttered Gimli. "It was well for us that the pool had sunk a little, and that the Watcher was sleeping down at the southern end."

Gandalf looked around at everyone. "They seem to have made a last stand by both doors," he said. "But there were not many left by that time. So ended the attempt to retake Moria! It was valiant but foolish. The time is not come yet. Now, I fear, we must say farewell to Balin son of Fundin. Here he must lie in the halls of his fathers. We will take this book, the Book of Mazarbul, and look at it more closely later. You had better keep it, Gimli, and take it back to Dáin, if you get a chance. It will interest him, though it will grieve him deeply. Come, let us go! The morning is passing."

"Which way shall we go?" asked Boromir.

"Back to the hall," answered Gandalf. "But our visit to this room has not been in vain. I now know where we are. This must be, as Gimli says, the Chamber of Mazarbul; and the hall must be the twenty-first of the North-end. Therefore we should leave by the eastern arch of the hall and bear right and south, and go downwards. The Twenty-first Hall should be on the Seventh Level that is six above the level of the Gates. Come now! Back to the hall!"

Gandalf had hardly spoken these words, where there came a great noise. _Shit_.

Almost everyone, all save me, jumped towards the door we came in. The drums rolled again. It sounded as if we were in a giant drum that someone was beating on. Then there came an echoing blast of a great horn blown in the hall. There was a sound of many hurrying feet.

"They are coming!" cried Legolas.

"We cannot get out," said Gimli.

"Trapped!" cried Gandalf. "Why did I delay? Here we are, caught, just as they were before. But I was not here then. We will see what-" The sound of the drums cut him off again.

"Slam the doors and wedge them!" Aragorn shouted. "And keep your packs on as long as you can: we may get a chance to cut our way out yet."

"No!" said Gandalf. "We must not get shut in. Keep the east door ajar! We will go that way if we get a chance."

Another harsh horn call and shrill cries rang out, causing me to jump. Feet were coming down the corridor. My hands are shaking and it's all I can do to stay on my feet, because my legs feel like jell-O.

Everyone drew their swords in one quick motion. I just kind of stood there. "Take this, Tabby," Legolas said, handing me one of his white knives. "Stay behind me." I did as I was told and stood just behind Legolas, trying to make myself unnoticeable.

"Wait a moment! Do not close it yet!" Gandalf said, as Boromir set his shoulder against the western door. Gandalf sprang to Boromir's side and drew himself up to his full height. "Who comes hither to disturb the rest of Balin, Lord of Moria?" he cried in a loud voice.

There was a sound of harsh laughter and then the drums sounded again. My heart leapt to my throat in panic.

With a quick movement Gandalf stepped before the narrow opening of the door and thrust his staff into the hall. There was a dazzling flash that lit the chamber and the passage outside. Arrows whistled down the corridor as he sprang back.

"There are orcs, very many of them," he said. "And some are large and evil: black Uruks of Mordor." _And none of them the kind wanting to take me back to a crazy wizard, keeping me alive. _"For the moment they are hanging back, but there is something else there. A great cave-troll, I think, or more than one. There is no hope of escape that way."

_Why do the powers that be hate us? Why?_

"And no hope at all, if they come at the other door as well," said Boromir the Pessimist.

"There is no sound outside here yet," Aragorn said, who was standing by the eastern door listening. "The passage on this side plunges straight down a stair: it plainly does not lead back towards the hall. But it is no good flying blindly this way with pursuit just behind. We cannot block the door. Its key is gone and the lock is broken, and it opens inwards. We must do something to delay the enemy first. We will make them fear the Chamber of Mazarbul!"

Yeah, maybe all of them, but not me.

Heavy feet were heard in the corridor. Boromir flung himself against the door and pushed it closed, wedging it with broken axes, sword blades, and splinters of wood. We retreated to the other side of the chamber, me still staying behind Legolas.

We had no chance to fly yet. There was a blow to the door that made it quiver; and then it began to slowly grind open, driving back the wedges. A huge arm and shoulder with a dark skin of greenish scales was thrust through the widening gap. Then a great, flat, toeless foot was forced through below. There was dead silence outside; reminding me of the time we were hit with a tornado. The calm before the storm.

Boromir leaped forward and hewed at the arm with all his might; but his sword rang, glanced aside, and fell from his shaken hand. The blade was notched.

Then something made me nearly yelp in surprise. "The Shire!" Frodo yelled, jumping to Boromir's side. I haven't seen that hobbit's eyes ablaze like that since Saruman smacked me and shoved Merry into a wooden stand, containing a glass vase.

Frodo stooped and stabbed the giant, misshapen foot with his sword. There was a bellow and the foot jerked back, nearly wrenching the sword from Frodo's hands. Black drops dripped from the blade and smoked on the floor. Boromir hurled himself against the door again, and slammed it to.

"One for the Shire!" cried Aragorn. "The hobbit's bite is deep! You have a good blade, Frodo son of Drogo."

There was a crash at the door, followed by crash after crash. It sounded like the orcs were trying to smash the door down with hammers and rams. The door cracked and staggered back, and the opening grew suddenly wide. Arrows came whistling in, but struck the northern wall, falling harmlessly to the ground. There was a horn-blast and a rush of feet and orcs, one after another, leaped into the chamber. I couldn't count how many there were, but only two came after me.

I screamed and stared at an orc, as it advanced, ready to swing at my neck. I screamed again and ducked just in time. The orc swung with all its strength, tripping over its feet with the extra momentum, and fell against Merry's sword. "Can you _try _to kill them?" he snapped, shoving the body away from him. "You killed many back in your home!"

He's right. I'm being a wuss.

The second orc that came towards me I hacked at it, cutting deeply into its arm. It yelped and staggered back, fleeing out the door with the others.

I stared at the sword that was dripping with the orc's black blood. "Th-that's blood," I squeaked, starting to feel light-headed.

"Don't you _dare_," Merry said, trying to help me stay steady. "Stop looking at the blood!"

That's the last thing I heard before I found myself sitting on the floor, looking up at Merry and Pippin. "Did we win?" I asked.

"For now. Let's go!" said Gandalf. "Now is the last chance. Run for it!"

Merry and Pippin helped me up as Aragorn ushered us in front of him, as he carried an unconscious Frodo.

On the other side of the doorway, Boromir hauled the eastern door closed, but it could not be fastened.

"I am all right," gasped Frodo, scaring everyone. "I can walk. Put me down!"

Aragorn nearly dropped him in amazement. "I thought you were dead!" he cried.

"Not yet!" said Gandalf. "But there is no time for wonder. Off you go, all of you, down the stairs! Wait a few minutes for me at the bottom, but if I do not come soon, go on! Go quickly and choose paths leading right and downwards."

"We cannot leave you to hold the door alone!" said Aragorn.

"Do as I say!" said Gandalf fiercely. I jumped at the tone of his voice. "Swords are no more use here. Go!"

The passage was lit by no shaft and was completely and utterly dark. We groped our way down a long flight of steps and then looked back; we could see nothing expect the faint glimmer of Gandalf's staff high up. He seemed to be standing guard at the closed door. I couldn't hear much, but the sounds of the drum beats were as clear as day.

Suddenly at the top of the stairs there was a stab of white light, followed by a dull rumble and then a thud. The drumbeats broke out wildly and then stopped. Gandalf came flying down the steps and fell in the midst of us.

"Well, well! That's over!" said the wizard, struggling to his feet. "I have done all that I could. But I have met my match, and have nearly been destroyed. But don't stand here! Go on! Where are you, Gimli! Come ahead with me! Keep close behind all of you!"

We stumbled behind him, wondering what the hell had happened back there. The drum beats sounded again, they were muffled and far away, but they were following. Thankfully there weren't any other sounds of pursuit. We didn't turn left or right, and just followed Gandalf, straight ahead. Every now and then we descended a flight of steps that we didn't notice until we put our foot into nothingness.

At the end of an hour we had gone at least a mile or more, and descended many flights of stairs. There was still no sign of pursuit. Despite the fact I knew what was coming, it seemed like we were going to escape. At the end of a flight of stairs, Gandalf halted.

"It's getting hot!" he said. "We ought to be down at least to the level of the Gates now. Soon I think we should look for a left hand turn to take us east. I hope isn't far. I am very weary. I must rest here a moment, even if all the orcs ever spawned are after us."

Gimli took his arm and helped him down to a seat on the stairs. "What happened away at the door?" he asked. "Did you meet the beater of the drums?"

"I do not know," answered Gandalf. "But I found myself suddenly faced by something that I have not met before. I could think of nothing to do but to try and put a shutting-spell on the door. I know many; but to do things of that kind rightly requires time, and even then the door can be broken by strength.

"As I stood there I could hear orc-voices on the other side: at any moment I thought they would burst it open. I could not hear what was said; they seemed to be talking in their own hideous language. All I caught was _ghâsh_: that is 'fire.' Then something came into the chamber-I felt it through the door, and the orcs themselves were afraid and fell silent. It laid a hold of the iron ring, and then it perceived me and my spell.

"What it was I cannot guess, but I have never felt such a challenge. The counter-spell was terrible. It nearly broke me. For an instant the door left my control and began to open! I had to speak a word of Command. That proved to be a great strain. The door burst into pieces. Something dark as a cloud was blocking out all the light inside, and I was thrown backwards down the stairs. The entire wall gave way and the roof of the chamber as well, I think.

"I am afraid Balin is buried deep, and maybe something else is buried there too. I cannot say. But at least the passage behind us is completely blocked. Ah! I have never felt so spent, but it is passing. And now what about you, Frodo? There was not time to say so, but I have never been more delighted in my life than when you spoke. I feared that it was a brave, but dead hobbit that Aragorn was carrying."

"What about me?" said Frodo. "I am alive, and whole I think." _Better effin' be whole! _"I am bruised and in pain, but it is not too bad."

"Well," Aragorn said. "I can only say that hobbits are made of a stuff so tough that I have never met the like of it. Had I known, I would have spoken softer in the Inn at Bree! That spear-thrust would have skewered a wild boar!"

"Well, it did not skewer me, I am glad to say," said Frodo. "Though I feel as if I had been caught between a hammer and an anvil."

"You take after Bilbo," said Gandalf. "There is more about you than meets the eyes, as I said of him long ago. Now, Tabby, how are you feeling?"

"Fine…" I said absent-mindedly, looking down the path we still had to go before we are safe. "…just kind of fainted."

Gandalf gave me a stern look, and then we carried on. Before long Gimli spoke. "I think," he said. "That there is a light ahead. But it is not daylight. It is red. What can it be?"

"_Ghâsh!_" muttered Gandalf. "I wonder if that is what they meant: that the lower levels are on fire. Still, we can only go on."

_Oh, buddy are you wrong. _I felt compelled to tell him that, but I held back again for some odd reason.

Soon the light became unmistakable, and could be seen by everyone. It was flickering and glowing on the walls away down the passage before us. At least we can see now, but the air is _so_ hot, it's nearly unbearable.

When we came to an arch, Gandalf went through, and signed for us to wait. As he stood just beyond the opening we saw his face lit by a red glow. Quickly he stepped back.

"There is some new devilry here," he said. "Devised for our welcome, no doubt."_ Well, don't I just feel loved. _"But I know now where we are: we have reached the First Deep, the level immediately below the Gates. The is the Second Hall of Old Moria; and the Gates are near: away beyond the eastern end, on the left, not more than a quarter of a mile. Across the Bridge, up a broad stair, along a wide road, through the First Hall, and out! But come and look!"

We peered out, looking into another cavernous hall. It was loftier and far longer than the one in which we had slept. Down the center was a doubled line of giant pillars. Their stems were smooth and black, but the red glow of the fire was mirrored on the surface. Right across the floor, close to the feet of two huge pillars a great fissure opened. Out of it a fierce red light came, and now and again flames licked at the brink and curled about the bases of the columns. Wisps of dark smoke wavered in the hot air.

"If we had come by the main road down from the upper halls, we should have been trapped here," said Gandalf. "Let us hope that the fire now lies between us and pursuit. Come! There is no time to lose." Even as he spoke we heard again the pursuing drums again.

_Uuuugggghhhh! That's all I have to say. Today sucks, it's the worst day of my life. _

"Now for the last race!" Gandalf said. "If the sun is shining outside, we may still escape. After me!"

He turned left and sped across the smooth floor of the hall. The distance is greater than it had looked, but I mean come on, we're all in good shape. Reasonably. I've run more in gym class. As we ran we heard the beat and the echo of many hurrying feet behind. A shrill yell went up: we have been seen. There was a ring and clash of steel. An arrow whistled over our heads.

Boromir laughed. Oh, sure _now _he decides to be slightly optimistic. "They did not expect this," he said. "The fire has cut them off. We are on the wrong side!"

"Look ahead!" called Gandalf. "The Bridge is near. It is dangerous and narrow."

Suddenly I saw a black chasm before me. At the end of the hall the floor vanished and fell to an unknown depth. I saw the bridge to my left, it was long and narrow, and we could only pass in single file. At the brink Gandalf halted, and we came up in a pack behind him.

"Lead the way, Gimli!" he said. "Pippin and Merry next. Straight on and up the stair beyond the door!"

Arrows fell among us. One struck Frodo and fell back harmlessly. One struck Gandalf's hat and stuck there. I looked back and saw swarming black figures beyond the fire. The drum beats were growing louder and louder.

Legolas turned and set an arrow to the string of his bow, though it would be a long shot. He drew his hand back, but his hand fell and the arrow dropped to the stone ground. He gave a cry of dismay and… fear? Two giant trolls appeared. _Holy shit! They're effing _huge!

But then I saw what really scared the elf witless.

Behind the trolls, the ranks of orcs had opened and they crowded away as if they were frightened. It was a great shadow, in the middle of which was a dark form, of man-shape maybe, yet greater.

It came to the edge of the fire and the light faded as if a cloud had bent over it. Then with a rush it leapt across the fissure, the flames roared up to greet it, and wreathed about it; and a black smoke swirled in the air. Its streaming mane kindled and blazed behind it. In its right hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire; in its left it held a whip of many thongs.

"Ai! Ai!" Legolas wailed. "A Balrog! A Balrog is come!"

_Holy [Censored because of way too many and inappropriate curse words.]._

Gimli stared with wide eyes. "Durin's Bane!" he cried, and letting his axe fall, he covered his face.

"A Balrog," muttered Gandalf. "Now I understand." He faltered and leaned heavily on his staff. "What an evil fortune! And I am already weary."

The dark figure, streaming with fire, raced towards us. The orcs yelled and poured over the gangways. Then Boromir raised his horn and blew, challenging the orcs. For a moment the orcs quailed and the fiery shadow halted. Then the echoes died as suddenly as a flame blown out by a dark wind, and the enemy advanced again.

"Over the bridge!" cried Gandalf, recalling his strength. "Fly! This is a foe beyond any of you. I must hold the narrow way. Fly!" Aragorn and Boromir did not heed the command, but still held their ground, side by side, behind Gandalf at the far end of the bridge. The rest of us waited behind the two men.

The Balrog reached the bridge. Gandalf stood in the middle of the bridge, leaning on the staff in his hand, but in the other his sword gleamed cold and white. His enemy halted again, facing him, and the shadow about it reached out like two vast wings. It raised the whip and whined and cracked. Gandalf stood firm.

"You cannot pass," he said. The orcs stood still, and a dead silence fell. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Undûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass."

The Balrog made no answer. The fire in it seemed to die, but the darkness grew. It stepped forward slowly on to the bridge, and suddenly it drew itself up to a great height, and its wings were spread from wall to wall; but still Gandalf could be seen, glimmering in the gloom; he seemed small and altogether alone: grey and bent.

From out of the shadow a red sword leaped flaming, and Gandalf's sword glittered white in answer.

There was a ringing clash and a stab of white fire. The Balrog fell back and its sword flew up in molten fragments. Gandalf swayed on the bridge.

"You cannot pass!" he said.

With a bound the Balrog leaped full upon the bridge. Its whip whirled and hissed.

"Gandalf!" I yelled, knowing it was nearing the end. I have to help him. I fought through whatever it was that was keeping me back and then I tried to push through the rest of the Fellowship to help, but Merry and Pippin each grabbed my arms.

"He cannot stand alone!" cried Aragorn suddenly, and ran back along the bridge. "_Elendil! _I am with you, Gandalf!"

"Gondor!" cried Boromir and leaped after him.

I pushed Merry and Pippin away and tried to follow Boromir, but I was caught by Legolas. At that moment Gandalf lifted his staff, and crying aloud he smote the bridge before him. His staff broke and fell from his hand. A blinding sheet of white flame sprang up. The bridge cracked. Right at the Balrog's feet it broke, and the stone beneath it fell into the abyss.

With a terrible cry the Balrog fell forward, and its shadow plunged down and vanished. But even as it fell it swung its whip, and the thongs lashed and curled about Gandalf's knees, dragging him to the brink.

I watched with blurred vision and clutched Legolas' arm as Gandalf staggered and fell, he grasped vainly at the stone, and slid into the abyss. "Fly you fools!" he cried, and was gone.

"NO!" I screamed.

The fires went out, and blank darkness fell. Everyone stood rooted in horror. Even as Aragorn and Boromir came flying back, the rest of the bridge cracked and fell. With a cry Aragorn roused us.

"Come! I will lead you now!" he called. "We must obey his last command. Follow me!"

We stumbled wildly up the great stairs beyond the door, Legolas pulling me up behind him, making sure I was coming. Aragorn was leading us, with Boromir bringing up the rear.

At the top of a stair we found a long echoing passage and fled along this. I felt warm tears dripping down my cheeks as I ran and I wiped furiously at them. The drum beats rolled loudly behind us.

As we ran on the light grew before us. We hurried on, and passed into a hall, bright with daylight. It was refreshing to see the light of day. We fled across the hall, through its huge broken doors and suddenly the Great Gate opened, an arch of blazing light.

There was a guard of orcs crouching in the shadows behind the great door posts that towered on either side, but the gates were shattered and cast down.

Aragorn smote to the ground the captain that stood in his path, and the rest fled in terror of the Wrath of Aragorn. We swept past them, and took no heed. We ran out of the Gates and sprang down huge and age-worn steps, the threshold of Moria.

It felt nice to have cool, fresh air blowing on my tearstained face. But it did nothing to help my mood.

We didn't halt until we were well out of bowshot from the walls. There was a golden light on the world, a little after noon. The sun was shining; the clouds were white and high. It seemed so wrong to be out on such a beautiful day when something tragic _just _happened.

We looked back, the archway of the Gates yawned dark under the mountain shadow. Some of us stood and wept, some of us sat.

I sat and looked over the landscape, crying.

**Long chapter, eh? Well, at the least, one more bookish chapter before you get one that'll get you some answers. **

**Until next time, peace. **

_Last revised on July 28, 2011._


	23. Into Lothlórien

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. You guys rock my socks! Please review!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Twenty-Three: Into Lothlórien_

**-Tabby-**

"Alas I fear we cannot stay here longer," said Aragorn. He looked towards the mountains and held up his sword. "Farewell Gandalf! Did I not say to you: _if you pass the doors of Moria, beware? _Alas that I spoke true! What hope have we with out you?"

_That was sooo not needed._

Then he turned to the rest of us. I wiped my eyes again and pretended like I wasn't just sobbing like a baby. Aragorn gave me a sad smile. "We must do without him now," he said, trying to sound comforting. It really _isn't _his strong suit. "At least we may yet be avenged. Let us gird ourselves and weep no more! Come! We have a long road and much to do."

We rose and looked around us. To the North we saw the mountains, shining in the sun. At the head of a glen a torrent flowed like a white lace over an endless ladder of short falls, and a mist of foam hung in the air about the mountain's feet.

"Yonder is Dimrill Stair," said Aragorn, pointing to the falls. "Down the deep-cloven way that climbs beside the torrent we should have come, if fortune had been kinder."

"Or Caradhras less cruel," said Gimli. "There he stands smiling in the sun!" He shook his fist at the furthest of the snow-capped peaks and turned away.

I am so happy I don't have any recollection of that mountain.

To the east the out flung arm of the mountains marched to a sudden end, and far lands could be descried beyond them, wide and vague. To the south, the Misty Mountains receded endlessly as sight could reach. Less than a mile away, and a little below them, for they still stood high up on the west side of the dale, there lay a mere. It was long and oval, shaped like a great spear-head thrust deep into the northern glen; but its southern end was beyond the shadows under the sunlit sky. Yet its waters were dark: a deep blue like clear evening sky seen from a lamp-lit room. Its face was still and unruffled. About it laid a smooth sward, shelving down on all sides of its bare unbroken rim.

"There lies the Mirrormere, deep Kheled-zâram!" said Gimli sadly. "I remember that he said: 'May you have joy of the sight! But we cannot linger there.' Now long shall I journey ere I have joy again. It is I that must hasten away, and he that must remain."

The road now turned and went quickly downwards, running out from between the arms of the dale. Some way below the mere we came on a deep well of water, clear as crystal, from which a freshet fell over a stone lip and ran glistening and gurgling down a steep rocky channel.

"Here is the spring from which the Silverlode rises," said Gimli. "Do not drink of it! It is icy cold."

How is drinking icy water bad for you?

"Soon it becomes a swift river, and it gathers water from many other mountain streams," Aragorn said. "Our road leads beside it for many miles. For I shall take you by the road that Gandalf chose, and first I hope to come to the woods where the Silverlode flows into the Great River-out yonder." We looked as he pointed, and before us we could see the stream leaping down to the trough of the valley, and then running on into the lower lands, until it was lost in a golden haze.

"There lie the woods of Lothlórien!" said Legolas. "That is the fairest of all dwellings of my people. There are no trees like the trees of that land. For in the autumn their leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring comes and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey. So still our songs in Mirkwood say. My heart would be glad if I were beneath the eaves of that wood, and it were springtime!"

"My heart will be glad even in the winter," Aragorn replied. "But it lies many miles away. Let us hasten!"

I sighed. I just want to get there. I'm tired, hungry, and sick of walking. My feet hurt, my converse are in shreds and I'm dirty and need a shower. I never thought traveling would be so…dirty.

Stumbling over my own feet, yet again, I sighed and glanced over my shoulder. I was meaning to glare back at the mountains, but I saw that Frodo and Sam were falling behind. Well, damn. We _all _forgot they were hurt.

"Hey, guys!" I called up to the head honchos. "Frodo and Sam are falling behind! They're sort of injured!"

Aragorn turned and muttered a rather suggestive word under his breath. _I taught him that one! _And then called to Boromir to go back to the two hobbits.

"I am sorry, Frodo!" he cried, full of concern. "So much has happened this day and we have such need of haste, that I had forgotten you were hurt; and Sam too! You should have spoken. We have done nothing to ease you, as we ought, though all the orcs in Moria were after us. Come now! A little further on there is a place were we can rest for a little. There I will do what I can for you. Come, Boromir! We will carry them."

Soon afterwards we came upon another stream that ran down from the west, and joined up with the Silverlode. We found a small place in a dell that would suffice. By my guess it's nearly three o'clock and the sun is already westering.

While Gimli and Merry and Pippin kindled a fire and drew water, Aragorn tended to Sam and Frodo. I was intent on being in the way, so I sat next to Frodo and watched Aragorn work. Aragorn tended to Sam first, looking at the cut on his head. I guess it wasn't all that deep, but it was an ugly wound. Aragorn looked grave as he examined it. But after a moment he looked up with relief.

"Good luck, Sam!" he said. "Many have received worse than this in payment for slaying their first orc. The cut is not poisoned, as the wounds of orc-blades too often are. It should heal well when I have tended it. Bathe it when Gimli has heated water."

He opened his pouch and drew out some withered leaves. "They are dry, and some of their virtue has gone," he said. "But here I have still some of the leaves of _athelas _that I gathered near Weathertop. Crush one in the water, and wash the wound clean, and I will bind it. Now it is your turn, Frodo!"

"I am all right," Frodo said, sounding rather reluctant. "All I needed was some food and a little rest."

"Liar!" I snapped and gave him the look he gave me after I called Saruman a 'jerk-face.' I crossed my arms to add to the impression.

Frodo smiled. "Who taught you that look?" he asked, trying to make things a little less heavy. However it was evident it hurt him to talk.

"Gee, I don't know. I think his name starts with 'F' and ends with 'rodo,'" I replied. "But you wouldn't know him."

Frodo chuckled a bit. At least he's smiling and isn't all depressed. "Alright now, let's have a look and see what the hammer and anvil have done to you. I still marvel that you are alive at all," Aragorn said. Gently he stripped off Frodo's old jacket and worn tunic, and then gasped in wonder, and then laughed.

_Mithril! It's so shiny and pretty and… I want one!_

The silver corslet shimmered before our eyes. Carefully he took it off and held it up, causing the gems on it to glitter in the light.

"Look, my friends!" he called. "Here's a pretty hobbit-skin to wrap an elven-princeling in! If it were known that hobbits had such hides, all the hunters in Middle-earth would be riding to the Shire."

"And all the arrows of all the hunters in the world would be in vain," Gimli said, gazing at the mail in wonder. "It is a mithril-coat. Mithril! I have never seen or heard of one so fair. Is this the coat that Gandalf spoke of? Then he undervalued it. But it was well given!"

"I have often wondered what you and Bilbo were doing, so close in his little room," said Merry. "Bless the old hobbit! I love him more than ever. I hope we get a chance of telling him about it!"

There was a dark and blackened bruise on Frodo's right side and chest. The left side was also scored and bruised. While everyone else got the food ready, I actually helped, sort of… I just watched, Aragorn tended to the hurts of the two injured hobbits.

When we had eaten we got ready to move on again. We put out the fire and hid all traces of it. Then we got on to the road again and made our way to Lothlórien. We had not gone far when the dusk began to spread throughout the land, and a mist rose up in the hallows. Towards the east the dim evening light lay on the lands, making the sky a deep purple color with traces of pink towards the west.

The cold night wind blew up the valley to meet us as we continued on. Before us a wide grey shadow loomed, and we could hear the endless rustle of leaves. It was very soothing to hear the leaves in the trees again.

"Lothlórien!" cried Legolas. "Lothlórien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood. Alas that it is winter!"

Trees, trees, wonderful trees. I've missed them sooooo much. I am strongly resisting the urge to hug a tree. You really have no idea how much I've missed them. So much better than the mines. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic in there, along with other things. Moria gave me a dark sense of foreboding, whereas this forest seems to welcome me with open arms, making me feel welcomed here.

Under the night the trees stood tall before us, arched over the road and stream that ran suddenly beneath the spreading boughs. In the dim light of the stars their stems were grey, and their quivering leaves a hint of fallow gold.

"Lothlórien!" Aragorn said. "Glad am I to hear again the wind in the trees! We are still little more than five leagues from the Gates, but we can go no further. Here let us hope that the virtue of the Elves will keep us tonight from the peril that comes behind."

"If Elves indeed still dwell here in the darkening world," said Gimli.

"It is long since any of my own folk journeyed hither back to the land whence we wandered in ages long ago," said Legolas. "But we hear that Lórien is not yet deserted, for there is a secret power here that holds evil from the land. Nevertheless its folk are seldom seen, and maybe they dwell now deep in the woods and far from the northern border."

"Indeed deep in the wood they dwell," Aragorn said, and sighed as if some memory stirred in him. "We must fend for ourselves tonight. We will go forward a short way, until the trees are all about us, and then we will turn aside from the path and seek a place to rest in."

He stepped forward, but Boromir stood irresolute and did not follow. "Is there no other way?" he asked.

"What other fairer way would you desire?" said Aragorn, turning to him.

"A plain road, though it led through a hedge of swords," Boromir replied. "By strange paths has this company been led, and so far to evil fortune." _Excuse me! _"We were led to Tabby's world, and it could have spelled disaster for her, Frodo and Merry. Against my will we passed under the shades of Moria, to our loss. And now we must enter the Golden Wood, you say. But of that perilous land we have heard of Gondor, and it is said that few come out unscathed."

"Say not _unscathed_, but if you say _unchanged, _then maybe you will speak the truth," Aragorn said. "But lore wanes in Gondor, Boromir, if in the city of those who once were wise they now speak evil of Lothlórien. Believe what you will, there is no other way for us-unless you would go back to Moria-gate, or scale the pathless mountains, or swim the Great River all alone."

"Then lead on!" said Boromir. "But it is perilous."

"Perilous indeed," replied Aragorn. "Fair and perilous; but only evil need fear it, or those who bring some evil with them. Follow me!"

Why _wouldn't _anyone want to be here? It's so beautiful, and welcoming and I'm going to retire here.

We had gone little more than a mile into the forest when we came upon another stream flowing down swiftly from the tree-clad slopes that climbed back westward towards the mountains. We heard it splashing over a fall away among the shadows to the right. Its dark hurrying waters ran across the path before us, and joined the Silverlode in a swirl of dim pools among the roots of trees.

"Here is Nimrodel!" said Legolas. "Of this stream the Silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and still we sing them in the North, remembering the rainbow on its falls, and the golden flowers that floated in its foam. All is dark now and the Bridge of Nimrodel is broken down. I will bathe my feet, for it is said that the water is healing to the weary." We went forward and climbed down the deep-cloven bank and stepped into the stream.

"Follow me!" he cried. "The water is not deep. Let us wade across! On the further bank we can rest, and the sound of the falling water may bring us sleep and forgetfulness of grief."

One by one we climbed down and followed Legolas. I stood near the brink and let the water flow over my aching feet. I could feel the weariness wash away down the stream. I noted that several others did the same.

**-Legolas-**

When the entire Company had crossed, we sat and rested and ate a little food; I began to tell them all tales of Lothlórien that we Elves of Mirkwood still keep in our hearts, of sunlight and starlight upon the meadows by the Great River before the world was grey.

At length a silence fell, and we heard the music of the waterfall running sweetly in the shallows. They all could hear the soft voice singing, mingling with the sound of the water.

"Do you hear the voice of Nimrodel?" I asked them. "I will sing you a song of the maiden Nimrodel, who bore the same name as the stream beside which she lived long ago. It is a fair song in our woodland tongue; but this is how it runs in the Common Speech, as some in Rivendell now sing it.

"_An Elven-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day:  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey._

A star was bound upon her brows,  
A light was on her hair  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
In Lórien the fair.

Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
And fair she was and free;  
And in the wind she went as light  
As leaf of linden-tree.

Beside the falls of Nimrodel,  
By water clear and cool,  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
Into the shining pool.

Where now she wanders none can tell,  
In sunlight or in shade;  
For lost of yore was Nimrodel  
And in the mountains strayed.

The elven-ship in haven grey.  
Beneath the mountain-lee  
Awaited her for many a day  
Beside the roaring sea.

A wind by night in Northern lands  
Arose, and loud it cried,  
And drove the ship from elven-strands  
Across the streaming tide.

When dawn came dim the land was lost,  
The mountains sinking grey  
Beyond the heaving waves that tossed  
Their plumes of blinding spray.

Amroth beheld the fading shore  
Now low beyond the swell,  
And cursed the faithless ship that bore  
Him far from Nimrodel.

Of old he was an Elven-king,  
A lord of tree and glen,  
When golden were the boughs in spring  
In fair Lothlórien.

From helm to sea they saw him leap,  
As arrow from the string,  
And dive into the water deep,  
As mew upon the wing.

The wind was in his flowing hair,  
The foam about him shone;  
Afar they saw him strong and fair  
Go riding like a swan.

But from the West has come no word,  
And on the Hither Shore  
No tidings Elven-folk have heard  
Of Amroth evermore."

I faltered and then ceased. "I cannot sing any more," I said. "That is but a part, for I have forgotten much. It is long and sad, for it tells how sorrow came upon Lothlórien, Lórien of the Blossom, when the Dwarves awakened evil in the mountains."

"But the Dwarves did not make the evil," Gimli commented.

"I said not so; yet evil came," I answered sadly. "Then many of the Elves of Nimrodel's kindred left their dwellings and departed, and she was lost far in the South, in the passes of the White Mountains; and she came not to the ship where Amroth her lover waited for her. But in the spring when the wind is in the new leaves the echo of her voice may still be heard by the falls that bear her name. And when the wind is in the South the voice of Amroth comes up from the sea; for Nimrodel flows into Silverlode, that Elves call Celebrant, and Celebrant into Anduin the Great, and Anduin flows into the Bay of Belfalas whence the Elves of Lórien set sail. But neither Nimrodel nor Amroth ever came back."

"That's all tragic and romantic and slightly creepy at once," Tabby said. "Kind of like _Romeo and Juliet_."

"It is told that she had a house built in the branches of a tree that grew near the falls," I went on, unsure if she liked the tale or not. The look on her face said that she did, but I do not know of what she spoke of. She seemed to be at peace here, at least more comfortable than the others. "For that was the custom of the Elves of Lórien, to dwell in the trees, and maybe it is so still. Therefore they were called the Galadhrim, the Tree-people. Deep in their forest the trees are very great. The people of the woods did not delve in the ground like Dwarves, nor build strong places of stone before the Shadow came."

"And even in these latter days dwelling in the trees might be thought safer than sitting on the ground," Gimli said. He looked across the stream to the road back to Dimrill Dale, and then up into the roof of the dark boughs above.

"Your words bring good counsel, Gimli," said Aragorn. "We cannot build a house, but tonight we will do as the Galadhrim and seek refuge in the tree-tops, if we can. We have sat here beside the road already longer than wise."

We now turned aside from the path, and went into the shadow of the deeper woods, westward along the mountain-stream. Their great grey trunks were of mighty girth, but their height couldn't be guessed.

"I will climb up," I said. "I am at home among trees, by root or bough, though these trees are of a kind strange to me, save as a name in a song. _Mellyrn _they are called, and are those that bear the yellow blossom, but I have never climbed one. I will see now what is their shape and way of growth."

"Whatever it may be," said Peregrin, "they will be marvelous trees indeed if they can offer any rest at night, except to birds. I cannot sleep on a perch!"

"Then dig a hole in the ground," I replied. "If that is more after the fashion of your kind. But you must dig swift and deep, if you wish to hide from orcs." I sprang lightly up from the ground and caught a branch that grew from a trunk high above my head. But even as I swung there for a moment, a voice spoke suddenly from the tree-shadows above me.

"_Daro!_" it said in a commanding tone, and I dropped back to the earth in surprise and fear. I shrank against the bole of the tree.

"Stand still!" I whispered to the others. "Do not move or speak!"

There was a sound of soft laughter over our heads, and then another clear voice spoke in a Silvan-tongue, asking me to come up with two others.

"Who are they, and what do they say?" asked Merry.

"They're Elves," Sam replied. "Can't you hear their voices?" 

"Yes, they are Elves," I said, "and they say you breathe so loud that they could shoot you in the dark." Sam hastily put his hand over his mouth, causing Tabby to laugh. "But they say also that you need have no fear. They have been aware of us for a long while. They heard my voice across the Nimrodel, and knew that I was one of their Northern kindred, and therefore they did not hinder our crossing; and afterwards they heard my song. Now they bid me climb up with Frodo and… Tabby."

"Wait _me_? What did I do?" she asked, glaring at the tree.

There was a light laughter from the tree, making her glare darker. Then a reply came down in the Common tongue. "If you come up, you will find out," he said.

Out of the shadows a ladder was let down: it was made of rope, sliver-grey and glimmering in the dark. It looked slender and proved to be strong enough to bear many men, such is the way of the elves. I ran lightly up, and the two behind me followed.

**A longish chapter. It took forever to type and I wasn't exactly motivated. **

**How was the song? Since I decided to follow the book, and I already skipped over a song, I thought I should throw in at least one. Was it a good idea, or a waste of space? **

**Please review ducklings!**

_Last revised on July 28, 2011._


	24. Of Tree Sleeping, Rope Bridges and Bl

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews they were awesome! And I'm so happy your guys liked the song. I may put in more!**

**Review Replies:**

**Hollownature: I'm really glad you liked the song, it's one of my favorites too. **

**Kage no Koji: Thanks for reviewing! As for the trees we are both right. They are 'mallorn' trees. 'Mellyrn' is just the plural form. **

**Tikarose: yes, she has been a little too quiet, hasn't she?**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Twenty-Four: Of Tree Sleeping, Rope Bridges and Blindfolds_

**-Tabby-**

I slowly followed Legolas up the swinging ladder. I hate heights, I hate climbing, I hate swinging ladders, I hate climbing swinging ladders to unknown heights. After a few moments of shakily climbing up to the flet I came to the entrance. I cautiously pulled myself up through the opening and moved as far away from the edge as I could and as fast as I could. Again the elves laughed, and this time Legolas joined in. "Shut up _Legolas_!" I snapped at him.

_Glad to known someone is having a good day._

The other three elves were clad in shadowy-grey and it was difficult to see them unless they moved. The three stood up as Frodo and Sam came up through the opening. One of the elves uncovered a small lamp that gave out a think silver beam. He gazed at the three of our faces and then shut it off again and spoke in elvish. I think it was some sort of greeting.

"Welcome!" the elf said in Common Speech. He spoke slowly. "We seldom use any tongue but our own; for we dwell now in the heart of the forest, and do not willingly have dealings with any other folk. Even our own kindred in the North are sundered from us. But there are some of us still who go abroad for the gathering of news and the watching of our enemies, and they speak the languages of other lands. I am one. Haldir is my name. My brothers, Rúmil and Orophin, speak little of your tongue.

"But we have heard rumors of your coming, for the messengers of Elrond passed by Lórien on their way home up Dimrill Stair. You come later than we expected, and the Lady of the Wood has been expecting Tabitha."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? Expecting _me_?" I asked, holding up my hands.

"Yes," Haldir replied slowly.

"Why?" I asked.

"You will have to ask her when you see her," he replied.

"That's _not _helpful," I said to him, however he ignored me. Either he doesn't know or he hates me and isn't going to tell me. I'm going for the latter.

_Why is it that all elves hate me upon meeting me?_

"It is not our custom to lead strangers through our land. How many are you?" Haldir asked.

"Nine. Myself, four hobbits, Tabby, and two men, one of whom, Aragorn, is an Elf-friend of the folk of Westernesse," Legolas replied.

"The name of Aragorn son of Arathorn is known in Lórien," Haldir said. "And he has the favor of the Lady. All then is well. But you have only yet spoken of eight."

"The ninth is a dwarf," Legolas replied.

"A dwarf!" Haldir said. "That is not well. We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days. They are not permitted in our land. I cannot allow him to pass."

"But Gimli is awesome, and he's never done anything wrong since I've known him," I piped up.

"And he is from the Lonely Mountain, one of Dáin's trusty people, and friendly to Elrond," Frodo said. "Elrond himself chose him to be one of our companions, and he has been brave and faithful."

"Yeah, all that times infinity. Besides he's already entered the forest and crossed the river Nimrodel," I replied.

The Elves spoke together in soft voices for a few moments. "Very good," said Haldir at last. "We will do this, though it is against our liking. If Aragorn and Legolas will guard him, and answer for him, he shall pass; but he must go blindfolded through Lothlórien."

"If I were you, Tabby, I'd keep that comment on the tip of your tongue to yourself," Frodo said, suddenly.

I looked at him sheepishly. "Yes, sir," I said, feeling slightly guilty for even thinking of a comeback.

"But now we will debate no longer," Haldir said, giving me a long, hard look. "Your folk must not remain on the ground. We have been keeping watch on the rivers, ever since we saw a great troop of Orcs going north toward Moria, along the skirts of the mountains many days ago. Wolves are howling on the wood's borders. If you have indeed come from Moria, the peril cannot be far behind. Tomorrow, early, you must go on."

_Ugh, the 'e' word. _

"The four hobbits and the girl-" _the girl!_ "-shall climb up here and stay with us-we do not fear them! There is another _talan _in the next tree. There the others must take refuge. You, Legolas, must answer to us for them. Call us, if anything is amiss! And have an eye on that dwarf," Haldir said.

Legolas at once went down the ladder to take Haldir's news to the others; and soon afterwards Merry and Pippin clambered up. They were out of breath and seemed rather frightened.

"There!" Merry said panting. "We have lugged up your blankets as well as our own. Strider has hidden all the rest of our baggage in a deep drift of leaves."

"You had no need of your burdens," Haldir said. "It is cold in the tree-tops in winter, though the wind is in the South; but we have food and drink to give you that will drive away the night-chill, and we have skins and cloaks to spare."

The hobbits accepted the second supper very gladly. I, however, wasn't hungry and wasn't hungry when we ate before. Today just isn't a good day for me.

Soon after the hobbits had finished their supper, the five of us wrapped ourselves up with the fur-cloaks the elves had given us, and our own blankets. Well, in my case my sweatshirt.

I don't really mind sleeping up here in the tree, just as long as I don't look down and down think about the fact that I'm in a freakin' tree. However, staying away from the edges ought to do it. And if Pippin ever _shuts his trap_!

"I hope, if I do go to sleep in this bed-loft that I shan't roll off" he said.

"Once I do get to sleep," Sam said. "I shall go on sleeping, whether I roll off or no. and the less said, the sooner I'll drop off, if you take my meaning."

Ladies and gentlemen, our sweet, little Sam just indirectly told Pippin to _shut the hell up_!

However it wasn't uncalled for.

**O.o.O**

Day came pale from the East, and true to his word, Haldir got us up early. Ugh… he is _so_ on my hit list. The sun was already shining brightly. It was still early and cold when we finally set out again. Haldir and one of his brothers, I believe it was Rúmil, guided us through the forest.

"Farewell, sweet Nimrodel!" cried Legolas. I looked back at the river and caught a gleam of white foam among the grey stems. I hope I get to see this river again one day.

We went back to the path that ran along the west side of the Silverlode, and followed it to the south. There were many orc-foot prints in the earth as we went along, but soon Haldir turned aside and into the trees. He halted on the bank of the river under the shadows of some trees.

"There is one of my people yonder across the stream," he said. "Though you may not see him." He gave a call like a low whistle of a bird, and out of a thicket of trees an Elf stepped, clad in grey, but with his hood thrown back; hair has gold as Legolas'. Haldir skillfully cast over the stream a coil of grey rope. The elf on the far side caught it and bound the end to the tree nearest the bank.

"Celebrant is already a strong stream here, as you see," Haldir said, "and it runs both swift and deep, and is very cold. We do not set foot in it so far north unless we must. But in these days of watchfulness we do not make bridges. This is how we cross. Follow me!" He made his end of the rope fast about another tree and then ran lightly along it, over the river and back again, as if it were nothing.

I hate elves. They're so… _perfect._

"I can walk this path," Legolas said. _Of course _you _can. _"But the others have not this skill. Must they swim?"

"No!" said Haldir. "We have two more ropes. We will fasten them above the other, one shoulder-high, and the other half-high, and holding these the strangers should be able to cross with care."

When the slender bridge had been made, we began to cross. Out of all of us, aside from Legolas, Pippin proved to be the best, and went over holding with only one hand. Soon it was my turn, and from past experiences, Aragorn and Boromir stayed behind to make me go before them.

"I will die!" I told them again. "I will fall into the water and _die_."

"You will not _die_," Aragorn said. "Just hold onto the rope and cross."

"I'm not a tightrope-walker!" I snapped at him. "I will fall!"

"I will jump in and save you if you fall, Tabby," Boromir said.

I glared at him. "Hurry," Aragorn said, getting pissy.

"Fine!" I sighed. "When I die, you stay away from my funeral." Aragorn smiled half-heartedly as I gripped the 'shoulder-high' rope. It was well above my head and I gripped it hard.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die," I kept muttering under my breath as I focused on the next step in front of me.

I'm pretty sure Legolas and his little elf-friends were all over there laughing at me, but for someone who can't walk over a flat, stable surface without finding _something _to trip over, this is like the walk of death.

With a breath of relief, I stepped onto the far bank. "I see you made it over here alive," Haldir commented. "Was it really that bad?"

"Can I do it again?" I asked Legolas, ignoring Haldir's comment. It was sorta, kinda fun.

"No, you may not," Legolas said, pulling me away from the bank so I wouldn't be tempted.

When Boromir and Aragorn had crossed over. The Elves untied the ropes and coiled two of them, Rúmil drew back the last one, and with a wave of his hand, he was off.

"Now, friends," said Haldir. "You have entered the Naith of Lórien, or the Gore, as you would say, for it is the land that lies like a spearhead between the arms of the Silverlode and the Anduin the Great. We allow no strangers to spy out the secrets of the Naith. Few indeed are permitted even to set foot there.

"As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The others may walk free for a while, until we come nearer to our dwellings, down in Egladil, in the Angle between the waters."

This did not make Gimli happy what. So. Ever. "The agreement was made without my consent," he growled, pointing the remark at Legolas. Let's step back and watch the ancient feud unfold, shall we? "I will not walk blindfolded, like a beggar or a prisoner. And I am no spy. My folk have never had dealings with any of the servants of the Enemy. Neither have we done harm to the Elves. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any other of my companions."

"I do not doubt you," Haldir replied. "Yet this is our law. I am not the master of the law, and cannot set it aside. I have done much in letting you set foot over Celebrant."

Gimli was obstinate. He planted his feet firmly apart, and laid his hand upon the haft of his axe. "I will go forward free," he said, "or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true to my word, though I perish alone in the wilderness."

"You cannot go back," said Haldir sternly. "Now you have come thus far, you must be brought before the Lord and the Lady. They shall judge you, to hold you or to give you leave, as they will. You cannot cross the rivers again, and behind you are secret sentinels that you cannot pass. You would be slain before you saw them."

Gimli drew his axe from his belt whilst Haldir and his companions bent their bows. "A plague on Dwarves and their stiff necks!" said Legolas. "And I ask _you, _Tabby, what is so funny?"

I quickly stopped smiling. "Nothing. I just find it funny that everyone is blowing this out of proportion," I replied.

"You don't see this kind of feud where you're from?" Haldir asked, slightly angry and slightly curious.

"Not this heated, and not for at least fifty years. There are laws against things like this," I replied. "It just seems really…dumb to be arguing over this. Why should Gimli be singled out when he hasn't done anything to you?"

"Tabby is right," Aragorn said.

"I am?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded. "O-of course I am!" I said again, looking at Haldir and crossing my arms.

"It is hard upon the Dwarf to be singled out. We will all be blindfolded, even Legolas. That will be best, though it will make the journey slow and dull."

Gimli laughed suddenly. "A merry troop of fools we shall all look! Will Haldir lead us all on a string, like many blind beggars with one dog? But I will be consent, if only Legolas here shares my blindness."

"I am an Elf and a kinsman here," said Legolas, becoming angry.

"Now let us cry: 'a plague on the stiff necks of Elves!'" said Aragorn. "But the company shall all fare alike. Come bind our eyes, Haldir!"

"I shall claim full amends for every fall and stubbed toe, if you do not lead us well," Gimli said, as they bound a cloth around his eyes.

"You will have no claim," said Haldir. "I shall lead you well, and the paths are smooth and straight." 

"Yes, but I cannot walk across a flat surface with out falling on my face," I said, turning away from the elf about to blindfold me. "How do I know I won't accidentally take a wrong turn and get lost forever?"

"I shall not let you stray," Haldir replied. "As I told Gimli, I will lead you well."

"It still freaks me out," I said, as the blindfold was placed over my eyes.

"Here, I shall not let you go astray," Boromir said, taking my hand. "Does that comfort you?"

"A little," I replied.

From there we went on, following Haldir while the other elf followed behind us. The way was long and boring, but soon I felt brave enough to go it alone. You know without the need to hold Boromir's hand, like some five-year-old.

_But can anyone else see where I'm coming from? Strange forest plus blindfold equals scary!_

I also found that with my sight gone, I could easily hear everyone's footsteps and smell the scents of the forest. There were many of those. It's-it's so relaxing to just listen to it all. It's so beautiful and-and I'm really tempted to sing something from _Pocahontas_.

**O.o.O**

Throughout the day we marched on silently. We marched until we felt the cool evening come. That night we rested without fear on the ground, but we still couldn't unbind our eyes, which really, really sucks.

But that morning we went on again. Early. We went without haste. At noon we halted, coming out into the warm sun. Suddenly I could hear many, many voices around me, and I really had the urge to take off the blindfold, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

Apparently a marching host of Elves had come up silently, hastening towards the northern borders to guard against any attack from Moria, and they brought news. The marauding orcs had been waylaid and almost destroyed, the remnants had fled westwards towards the mountains, and were being pursued. A strange creature had also been seen, running with bent back and with hands near the ground, like a beast, yet not of beast-shape. It had eluded capture, and they had not shot it, not knowing if it was good or ill, and it had vanished down the Silverlode.

Ugh. Gollum. If I had known that dirty, little creep was running around in here, I wouldn't have slept at all. Despite the fact that my one true goal is to hear is real voice, it just creeps me out that he was running around while I was _blindfolded. _

"Also," said Haldir, "they bring a message from the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim. You are all to walk free, even the dwarf Gimli. It seems that the Lady knows who and what is each member of your company. New messages from Rivendell perhaps."

I take it Gimli's blindfold was removed first. "Your pardon," Haldir said. "Look on us now with friendly eyes! Look and be glad, for you are the first dwarf to behold the trees of the Naith of Lórien since Durin's Day!"

When my eyes were in turn uncovered, my jaw dropped. We were standing out in an open space, to the left stood a great hill, covered with a sward of grass greener than green. Upon it, as a double crown, grew two circles of trees: the outer had bark of snowy white, and were leafless, but more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. The inner circle were mallorn-trees of great height, still arrayed in pale gold.

High amid the branches of a towering tree that stood in the centre of all there gleamed a white flet. At the foot of the trees, and all about the green hillsides the grass was studded with small golden flowers shaped like stars. Among them, nodding on slender stalks, were other flowers, white and palest green: they glimmered as a mist amid the rich hue of the grass. Over all the sky was blue, and the sun of the afternoon glowed upon the hill and cast long green shadows beneath the trees.

The sight took my breath away. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it.

"Behold! You are come to Cerin Amroth," Haldir said. "For this is the heart of the ancient realm as it was long ago, and here is the mound of Amroth, where in happier days his high house was built. Here ever bloom the winter flowers in the unfading grass: the yellow _elanor, _and the pale _niphredil. _Here we will stay awhile, and come to the city of the Galadhrim at dusk."

Everyone except for Frodo cast themselves down upon the fragrant grass. I can't blame him, however my feet hurt. I gazed around at everything, taking it all in. Every color I saw was sharp and brilliant. It seemed so other worldly, so unreal, so fictional but I can see it with my own eyes.

"You like it here?" Legolas asked, standing beside me.

"Shh! You're ruining it with your voice," I said.

He laughed merrily. "Come, let's follow Haldir, Sam and Frodo up Cerin Amroth," he said, helping me up.

I followed him up the hill, gazing about me. It seems so timeless here, like nothing has changed.

We entered the circle of white trees. As we did so the South Wind blew upon the hill and sighed among the branches. Haldir had climbed up to the high flet, Frodo prepared to follow him, but stopped and stood with his hand on the tree. I reached out and touched the tree myself, and was stunned to feel it. The tree bark felt smooth, and so alive. The tree was a real, living being.

I followed Frodo up to the high flet and finally came out to the top. "Look this way first," Haldir said, turning our attention to the south. We looked out and saw, still at some distance, a hill of many mighty trees, or a city of green towers: which it was I couldn't tell. It seemed that a power and light came out of the land. Then I looked towards the east and saw the land of Lothlórien running down to the pale gleam of Anduin, the Great River.

I lifted my eyes across the river and all the light went out, and I was back to earth. Beyond the river the land appeared flat and empty, formless and vague, until far away it rose again like a wall, dark and clear. The sun that lay on Lothlórien had no power to enlighten the shadow of the distant height.

"There lies the fastness of Southern Mirkwood," said Haldir. "It is clad in a forest of dark fir, where the trees strive one against another and their branches rot and wither…"

I turned away from the sight and the story. I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shuddered and focused on the glowing power of Lothlórien.

**Whew, that was a long chapter. I actually liked it in all it's bookishness. How'd you guys like it? Review!**

_Last revised on July 28, 2011. _


	25. New Shoes and Suspicious Tea

**A/N: 'ello. Thanks for all the review guys! I can't believe how well this thing is doing. I never had any idea it'd get this popular. You guys are effing amazing. Keep them reviews comin'!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Twenty-Five: New Shoes and Suspicious Tea_

**-Tabby-**

The sun was sinking behind the mountains, and the shadows were deepening in the woods, when we went on again. Our path now went into thickets where the dusk had already gathered. Night came beneath the trees as we walked, and the elves uncovered their silver lamps.

Suddenly we came out into the open again and found ourselves under a pale evening sky, pricked by a few early stars. There was a wide treeless space before us, running to a great circle and bending away on either hand. Beyond it was a great fosse lost in soft shadow, but the grass upon its brink was green, as if it glowed in memory of the sun that had gone. Upon the further side there rose to a great height a green wall encircling a green hill thronged with mallorn-trees taller than any I have ever seen. Their height could not be guessed, but they stood up in the twilight like living towers. In their many-tiered branches and amid their ever-moving leaves countless lights were gleaming, green and gold and silver. Haldir turned towards us.

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon!" he said. "Here is the city of the Galadhrim where the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Lórien dwell. But we cannot enter here, for the gates do not look northward. We must go round to the southern side, and the way is not short for the city is great."

_Oh joy. Another long walk just to get to freakin' gates!_

There was a road paved with white stone running on the outer brink of the fosse. Along this way we went westward, with the city ever climbing up like a green cloud upon the left; and as the night deepened, more lights came forth, until the entire hill seemed afire with stars. We came at last to a white bridge, and crossing found the great gates of the city: they faced south-west, set between the ends of the encircling wall that here overlapped, and they were tall and strong, and hung with many lamps.

Haldir knocked and spoke, and the gates opened soundlessly; but I couldn't see any guards. We passed through the gates and then they shut soundlessly behind us. We were in a deep lane between the ends of the wall, and passing quickly through it we entered the City of the Trees. We couldn't see anyone nor hear any feet upon the paths; but there were many voices, about us, and in the air above. Far away up on the hill we could hear the sound of singing falling from on high like soft rain upon the leaves.

We went along many paths and climbed _many _stairs. Man, I hate climbing the stairs to the third floor at school, so this is hell right here. Dear God! If you wanted to punish someone, send 'em here and make them climb these stairs.

We climbed up until we came to the high places and saw before us amid a wide lawn a shimmering fountain. It was lit by silver lamps that swung from the boughs of trees, and it fell into a basin of silver, from which a white stream spilled. Upon the south side of the lawn there stood the mightiest of all the trees; its great smooth bole gleamed like grey silk, and up it towered, until its first branches, far above, opened their huge limbs under shadowy clouds of leaves. Beside it a broad white ladder stood, and at its foot three Elves were seated. They sprang up as we approached.

"Here dwell Celeborn and Galadriel," said Haldir. "It is their wish that you should ascend and speak with them."

One of the Elf-wardens then blew a clear note on a small horn, and it was answered three times from far above. "I will go first," said Haldir. "Let Frodo come next and with him Legolas and Tabitha. The others may follow as they wish. It is a long climb for those that are not accustomed to such stairs, but you may rest along the way."

"Okay, seriously. What did I do?" I asked Haldir as we began to climb _more _stairs.

"You've done nothing. The Lady has been expecting you for quite some time," he replied.

"And exactly how long would that be?" I asked.

"No more questions now," he replied.

"You don't know do you?" I asked him.

He then turned to Legolas and asked him something in the Elvish tongue. Legolas looked at me and then replied.

"Why do all Elves hate me upon meeting me?" I asked Frodo.

"You're an acquired taste, I suppose," he replied.

"Oh," I said, stopping to think about it. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, catching up to Frodo.

**O.o.O**

As I climbed up I passed many fleets, some on one side, some on the other, and some set about the tree so the ladder passed right through them. At the top we came to a wide talan that reminded me of a great ship deck. On it was built a house so large that it would serve as a great hall on the ground level. I entered behind the others and found that we had come to an oval shaped room, in the midst grew the trunk of a great mallorn, now tapering towards its crown, and yet making still a pillar of wide girth.

The chamber was filled with a soft light; its walls were green and silver and its roof of gold. Many Elves were seated there. On two chairs beneath the bole of the tree and canopied by a living bough sat there, side by side, Celeborn and Galadriel. They were more beautiful in the flesh. I had never seen anyone so beautiful as these two. I was quite taken aback by them, they were absolutely glowing. And I'm _not _exaggerating.

I looked at the Lady Galadriel, who seems to have been awaiting my arrival for a few days now. She looked back at me. I suddenly felt ashamed to even be looking at her, like I wasn't worthy to do so, so I looked down at my feet.

I still felt her eyes on me, and I soon became uncomfortable. She turned to one of the elf-maidens and spoke to her in the Elven tongue. The elf replied and stood up. "I have been waiting a long while for your arrival," Galadriel said to me, as the rest of the company emerged from the ladder.

"Me?" I asked. "Why me?"

"I ask that you go with Calairiel. You shall soon learn everything you wish to know," she replied. "And Haldir, go with her. Calairiel cannot speak the common tongue."

The elf beckoned for me to follow her. I looked around at everyone to see what I should do. Aragorn nodded, telling me to go, and when I still didn't move, Legolas pushed me after her.

I slowly followed behind her, into the house on the talan. "What am I doing here?" I asked her.

She looked at me curiously and then turned to Haldir and replied.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"You're to get cleaned up for the Lady," he replied.

I looked over myself as I walked. Mud-splattered jeans and shirt, blood covering the left side of said shirt, sneakers that are in shreds quite literally and I haven't had a nice hot bath in ages. "I suppose I could use some of that," I muttered, quite disappointed with my appearance. "But why do _I _need to get cleaned up? Everyone else is just as grungy as I am."

"It is something the Lady has planned for you," he replied.

"Oh my God! What did I _do_?" I whined.

Haldir and Calairiel exchanged glances.

**O.o.O**

So, as I was told, I was given a bath. Which was nice, finally getting clean especially after I was allowed to wash _myself_? I swear they thought I needed supervision. Just because I have a tendency to whine like an eight-year-old does not mean I'm not to be trusted with bathing. I'm not gonna drown.

However why I was given a bath is still unbeknownst to me, because I don't thing anyone else gets one

I never knew a person could get as dirty as I had gotten. I swear there was more dirt than water in the tub. I'm not even kidding you. I was _caked _with the stuff.

So after I was dry-ish I was led behind a dressing screen. Calairiel handed me dress after dress to try on. I had attempted to sneak the spare clothes I had packed behind there, content with just jeans and a t-shirt. However I was quickly ordered to remove them and hand them over.

_Jerks._

I never saw my Nickelback shirt and jeans again.

So after awhile it was decided upon, by me, that a long-sleeved deep blue travel gown would suffice. I also requested leggings. I hate dresses, they make feel all…girly and-and I just wore too many when I was little. I dislike them now. And besides I can't be expected to mind my lady-manners when I'm running around fighting ugly orcs, now can I?

All dressed and cleaned, I sat on a chair as I went to work on putting my converse back on. Calairiel shook her head and reached down to my feet and snatched one shoe from my foot and the other out of my hands.

"What was that for?" I asked, looking up at her, surprised.

Calairiel spoke to Haldir and he translated. "You cannot wear these rags anymore. They're in shreds," he said.

"Uh, no. Give them back!" I said, reaching for the purple sneakers, but Calairiel pulled them out of my reach. "There's _nothing _wrong with them!"

Haldir spoke to her in Elvish for a moment, and then she went out of the room. "Give me back my converse!" I snapped at Haldir.

"Calairiel went to go get you some to new shoes," he replied.

"I didn't ask what she was doing. I told you to give me back my shoes!" I snapped.

"They're ripped and tattered. They can barely be called shoes," he said.

"I refuse to wear anything but my converse," I said, sitting down and crossing both my legs and my arms.

"I would advise you to wear the boots that Calairiel has kindly gone to get you," he replied.

"Nope," I replied, acting like my eight-year-old cousin.

"My lady," he warned.

I stuck my tongue out at him and then examined the wall on my left. Haldir sighed as Calairiel came back into the room. She set a pair of dark blue, calf-high boots in front of me. I looked down at the boots as Haldir spoke to her in Elvish again. She laughed a high, merry laugh and with a wave to Haldir she left the room.

"Where's she going?" I inquired.

"You're my charge now," he said, crossing his arms.

Nuts. Man, I'd rather be Legolas' pain in the ass. At least he knows me. "Then, get me my converse," I said.

"Put the boots on," he replied.

"_You _put the boots on," I said. He gave me a long, hard look. "What if I don't? You going to beat me?"

"You're keeping the Lady waiting," he replied.

"Then she can make you get my converse," I told him. He glared at me some more. "You know, I can do this all night. You aren't that scary. I've stared down Saruman."

Then he got _The Look _on his face. You guys know I'm talking about. The look that your parents give you that says 'if you don't do what you're told, I'm selling you to the mafia.'

"_Fine_! Don't wrinkle your pretty face," I said, shoving a foot into one of the boots.

After I brushed through my hair to make it look decent enough as it hung loosely around my face, instead of up in a ponytail, Haldir led me down to a small room. Lady Galadriel was already there waiting for me. She nodded to Haldir as he bowed and silently left the room. I looked around the darkened room. There sat a bed in the far corner and a bedside table with a cup of something that was still steaming.

"So exactly how long have you been waiting for me?" I ventured to ask.

"For your arrival to this room or to Lothlórien?" she asked.

"Uhm… both," I replied.

"Almost an hour and seventy-seven years," she replied.

My jaw hit the floor. "S-s-seventy-s-seven?" I asked getting that really unsettling feeling I had when I had glimpsed Mirkwood.

She nodded. I stepped away from her, needing to sit down. "W-why?" I asked, looking up to meet her eyes.

"You do not know?" she asked.

"Does it look like I know?" I asked. Then I suddenly bit my tongue, wishing I wasn't so rude to the VIP's of Middle-earth.

She merely laughed. "I take it then that Gandalf had not told you everything," she said.

"Wait, what's Gandalf got to do with this?" I asked.

"It is time that you learned everything," she said, turning away from me and going to pick up the cup of steaming liquid. "But I am not the person to tell you. Come." I walked over to her side. "Drink this and lay down to sleep." She held the cup out to me. 

I gently took the warm cup and looking into the brown murky depths. It merely looked like some harmless tea. There's got to be a catch. "But I'm not tired, and what about my friends?" I asked, looking towards the door.

"The others have been giving their space for the stay. You, however, have a few important tasks to complete," she replied. "Drink. You will find that you are very weary, especially after climbing all those stairs that you hate so much."

_Okay, lady, I don't care who you are, just stay outta my head!_

"Drink," she said, again, gesturing to the bed.

I sat down on the bed and took a cautious sip of the warm tea.

It tasted like herbs, and was very soothing. I can't really explain it, but the steaming tea went down easily and tasted sweet. After the second sip I felt totally and completely relaxed. After the third sip everything just seemed so…awesome. After the fourth sip I shouldn't be operating heavy machinery. After the fifth sip I was down and out.

When I came to, I wasn't exactly in that small room that I had fallen asleep in and I don't think I exactly 'came to.'

**Here's a nice cliffy for you. Was it all that good? I'm trying something new and I don't think anyone has ever used this certain idea. So don't eat me? R&R!**

_Last revised on July 28, 2011. _


	26. The Mother of all History Lessons

**Thanksssss guyssssesss! We apreciatessssss your reviewses, presssshhioussssssss!**

**Anyways, I'm just gonna update right now 'cause you may not get another chapter for a few weeks on account of the ACT and prom. Soooo I hope ya like it!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Twenty-Six: The Mother of All History Lessons_

**-Tabby-**

I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked at my surroundings. I looked down at my hands, surprised to feel sand between my fingers. I sat on a darkened beach… _alone_. The landscape was darkened by the night and I could hear the rushing of waves. A large forest was behind me and the ocean was rising up to meet me. I quickly scrambled onto my feet and moved further up the shore as to not get wet. I looked around me again, searching for any sign of life on the beach.

Down the shore, about two hundred feet or more to my left, I saw a dark figure standing at the shoreline looking towards me.

A gentle breeze blew, bringing with it the salty sea air. The figure's long hair blew back behind them. We stared at each other for a few moments, giving me time to really think about what this figure could be. The length of hair was about my length, so to the middle back. They were much taller than me, and my instincts told me that this was perhaps an elf. Male or female, I couldn't quite tell, as the figure wore long, flowing robes.

Well, I'm pretty sure there are no Elves who would want to kill me, and maybe this one speaks the Common Tongue. And since I'm totally and completely lost, I decided to move towards the figure.

When I had closed the gap considerably, the Elf turned and went into the forest. "Wait!" I called to them. "Please, I need help! Wait!" I began to run after the Elf, sprinting up the beach. I couldn't quite run as fast as I normally could, being on the sand and all, and the elf had already disappeared into the trees. "Hey! Where'd you go? I need help!"

I entered the forest at approximately the same place the elf had. "I'm lost!" I cried, desperate to find someone. _Oh why did I drink that damn tea? This is trouble. _"Help!" I yelled. Getting no answer I sighed and turned around. Maybe I'll find someone _else _on the beach, who's more willing to help me.

The moment I turned, I realized that I couldn't find my way back. I couldn't hear the splash of the water upon the shore anymore, and the air was still and didn't smell of the sea. Since when do trees magically get up and move themselves, blocking the way out of a forest?

Oh right, I'm in Arda, trees tend to do that from time to time… _just effing perfect_.

_Great, Tabby. What did mom _always _tell you about forests you don't know well and taking things from strangers, even if they are elven royalty?_

I sighed and looked around at the dark forest. It doesn't seem in the least bit threatening, but who's to say I'm not currently being stalked by an orc, or giant marauding tree?

Well, when in doubt, scream again.

"HELP!" I yelled as loud as I could. I heard my voice echo around the forest floor and I still got no answer. I got ready to yell again, but I could hear the thundering sound of hoof beats. I could only hear one set of hooves, but they were making enough noise for twelve horses.

I turned around and faced whoever was coming. What I saw would've made me scream if I wasn't so paralyzed with horror.

A giant horse was galloping towards me. On the horse sat a giant man clad in golden armor. He had long black hair, pulled back and had a large bow knocked with an arrow aimed at my chest. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" I yelled and threw myself on the ground, covering my head. Because, in my head, getting trampled by a giant white horse is better than an arrow to the chest.

The horse came to an abrupt stop just before me, snorting and stamping. "You are no Elf," the man said in a deep, baritone voice.

I looked up from the ground to him. I saw a pair of deep blue eyes glaring down at me and an austere expression was on his face. I shook my head.

"What are _you _doing here?" he asked.

"I-I…I… you wouldn't believe me," I replied.

"I will _not _ask again," he snapped, raising his bow. I screamed and covered my head again.

"Oromë!" came another voice to my left. I sat up and quickly looked up at the other man that stood there. He was dressed in a green tunic and leggings and wore a light green cloak. His hair was also black and pulled backward in the fashion of the elves. "She is here by the power of Galadriel. She is _my _charge."

"Wha-" I began looking up at him. "Who-"

"I see you do not remember your dream on Caradhras," the second man replied. "I restored your memory to you. I am Irmo, or Lórien. But you seem to know me as the latter."

"Oh. S-so then… you both are… Why am I _even _surprised?" I asked myself, burying my face in my hands.

"Come young one. We've been waiting long enough," Lórien said, holding out a hand to me.

I gratefully took it and he pulled me up to my feet.

_What is with everyone waiting for me?_

"Oromë, please take her back to the Great Hall. I must make some final preparations," he said. He nodded to us both and was off.

I stood a little dumbfounded. Am I really standing here with a Vala?

I looked up at Oromë, who glared down at me. I tried to smiled but he urged his horse forward. "I'm not happy about you being here. Only those who are immortal may pass to these shores," he said.

"Well, I think I'm just on a visit via magic tea," I replied.

He glared at me and then gripped the back of my dress and hoisted me up in front of him. I yelped and looked down to the ground. "Wh-why is this horse so huge?" I asked.

"This is Nahar," he replied. "He's the fastest horse in all the land. He will get us to the Great Hall in a matter of minutes."

"Wait," I said, as he urged the horse into a gallop. I shrieked as the horse galloped faster and faster, gaining speed.

Oromë expertly avoided the trees that stood in our path. This just seemed like another pleasant ride through the forest to him. "Can you slow down a bit?" I asked him.

"You're already late. We must not keep Manwë waiting any longer," he replied.

_Oh God! _I'm beginning to feel nauseous. I closed my eyes, hoping that might help if I didn't look at all the trees passing by in a blur.

"How much further?" I mumbled.

"If you open your eyes you will find that we are nearing the Great Hall," he replied.

I cautiously opened one eye and looked ahead of us. I saw a great stone building looming up ahead. As we drew closer I saw that it was made of white stone and was in the shape of a heptagon. As we came closer and closer I studied it and determined that it was an open area with seven entrances opening into it.

The closer we got the more I could make out. I could here two main voices conversing; one sounded like Lórien and the other was new to me. Oromë pulled Nahar to a stop just outside the building. As he helped me down I studied all the intricate designs that decorated the stone.

Though once my feet hit the ground I suddenly became a nervous wreck. Ugh… my stomach is all in knots and my limbs feel all weak. It's just as bad as getting up in front of the class to give a speech. Except you know, I'm talking the freaking Valar… no pressure.

"Go on," Oromë said to me, as he tended to Nahar.

I cautiously took a few steps forward.

Okay, I lied. It's _much _worse than getting up to do a speech. I took a few more cautious steps and then I saw a face peer out from one of the pillars. It was a woman. She came forward to greet me.

She was tall and fair. She was thin, had long, blonde hair, deep green eyes and a gentle expression on her face. She wore a long blue gown that had intricate designs alone the hemlines.

"I am Estë, wife of Irmo, or Lórien as you know him," she began. "We've been waiting for you for a long time."

"I see that," I replied breathlessly, looking at anything but her.

_Oh, damn it! I did it again! _

I could just feel Oromë glaring at the back of my head for that comment, but Estë merely smiled. "Come in, don't be shy." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the circle.

Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

_Can you say awkward?_

"Mae govannen," said a black haired man. I turned to face him head on, seeing that he had royal blue robes with red embroidery on.

"Uhm… hi," I replied, looking around nervously.

"Do not be nervous, my child," the man said again.

"I'll be less nervous when I find out why I'm here," I replied, feeling I did something totally wrong and was going to be struck by lightning or something. I mean isn't that how Zeus did it?

Suddenly the dark haired man laughed. "You've done nothing wrong, child, and you aren't going to be struck by lightning," he said, coming forward.

"Whoa…dude… no. Stay outta my head," I replied, backing away.

He smiled and then turned to the others in the room and spoke in…some… variation of Elvish. They either laughed or smiled. Even Oromë smiled.

"May I ask why I'm here?" I asked, looking up at who I suppose must be Manwë, their king.

He smiled. "Ah, yes, you may," he replied. "You are here because we have some very important information to give to you."

"Such as?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, I suppose as you might say in your home, 'the mother of all history lessons,'" he said.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "History? I came here for a Middle-earth history lesson? No offense or anything, but couldn't Lady Galadriel have given me this lesson?" I asked.

He smirked. "It is not a lesson of Middle-earth history. It is family history, yours to be exact," he replied.

"Aaaannnd that would concern you how?" I asked, crossing my arms, becoming slightly annoyed.

"It concerns the reason you were brought to Middle-earth and why the Company of the Ring was lead to you," Lórien said. "There's a reason why we chose _you _to come here." 

"What? Am I Sauron's illegitimate love child?" I asked, being slightly serious.

The entire room cracked up laughing. "No, my child, you are not. What-? where do you get-? ah never mind. More for that later," Manwë said, a smile creasing his handsome features. "But you are the great grandchild of Lucile Grenbauer."

"Grenbauer?" I asked, thinking what importance that has to my family. That would be… grandma's last…name. Of the maiden kind. "How do you…?" I trailed off.

"How do I know her?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, slowly.

"Well, seventy-seven years ago…she was here. She had just turned seventeen I believe," he said, like he was trying to remember.

"How did she get here?" I asked, my hands falling to my sides. I suppose you could say I had a zombie-like expression on my face. Not those nasty, dirty, rotting ones though.

"We do not know. It could have been one of many things," Oromë replied. "The more likely is that it was Melkor who had brought her here."

"But why?" I asked.

Manwë held up his hand to silence me. "Please save your questions. Come, I wish to speak to you and tell you the story," he said, beckoning me to follow him.

Lórien followed after us, apparently having something to add along the way.

**Well, here's my little plot thingy that I have never heard of…. Anyway, I hope you like it and it left you with wanting more. But you shall wait like good little reviewers. Review my ducklings!**

_Last revised on July 28, 2011._


	27. The Mother of all History Lessons Prt II

**Well howdy! This chapter would've come quicker but my computer decided to have a heart attack and would not recover. But it has now! *does happy dance* Anyways thank you guys! One hundred and sixty reviews… holy freaking hell! Keep them reviews comin'! **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Mother of all History Lessons Prt. II_

**-Tabby-**

I followed Manwë and Lórien through a group of trees. We walked in silence for a few strides before I dared to speak. "Where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep up with their long strides and Vala speed.

"You shall see in a moment," Manwë replied

.

"Why couldn't you talk to me back there?" I asked, pointing back over my shoulder.

"You must see something," he replied. "How is your great-grandmother?"

"She…uhm… well, she died two years ago," I replied, quietly.

"Oh, my dear," Manwë said, placing a hand on my shoulder, looking genuinely sorry.

"Yeah, I know you're sorry; she's in a better place. I know all that stuff. I was never that close to her and why was she here?" I said sneaking in that _one _question that is still unanswered.

"It is customary in your realm that when someone passes on, they pass on something to each family member, is it not?" Lórien asked.

"Yes, it is. Least ways in our family it is," I replied.

"What exactly was is it that she gave you?" he asked.

"Well, I got a ring with an emerald in it. Though I'm not really allowed to wear it because I have a bad history with losing jewelry," I replied. "She also gave me some books and a crazy ass story."

"What were those books?" Manwë asked.

"Well, they were Tolkien. Old school covers," I replied.

"Ah, yes, Tolkien. The man who told of our world in yours," he replied. "What were the conditions of the books?"

Taken slightly aback as to how he knew of Tolkien, I went on. "Well, _the Hobbit, _the story of Bilbo-"

"I am familiar with the titles and what they concern. Go on," he said, interrupting.

Daaaannng! Hasss_-ty_

"Well, that book was…well it was in shreds. There were pages missing, the cover was ripped in half, an entire chapter was gone. There were dark splotches throughout it that I _told _myself was just ink. And the others were in near pristine condition," I said. "My mom told me to keep _the Hobbit _because it was a gift from grandma. And despite the fact that is wasn't readable, I kept it."

The two nodded and stopped as we came to a large clearing. Silver lamps were strewn through the trees around us and in the middle was a giant basin. I think I know where this is going to go….

Lórien led the way into the clearing. He stopped just short of the basin and turned to me. Manwë stood just behind me, waiting. "What was the story that she told?" Lórien asked.

"Well, it was more of a warning, now that I think about it. But it was still crazy as _hell_," I replied.

_Oh damn! Jeez, Tabby! Just stop cursing it's _not _that freaking hard!_

Lórien merely smiled. "And what did she say?" he asked.

"I will _never _forget it," I said, shaking my head. "Well, she asked that I go into her room by myself to speak to her. She was real sick and couldn't leave her room for long. So I went in alone. She went on to give me the ring and asked me to take the books by her bedside table. I took those too, and I was slightly amazed to see old school, first edition Tolkien. I asked 'why give them to me?' And she took the copy of _the Hobbit _out of my hands and leafed through it.

"'I never believed in magic,' she said. 'I thought it was ridiculous. But then my father bought me this book.' She held it up. 'I read it and thought it was a beautiful story, even if it had magic in it. But then…well… I witnessed a bit of magic for myself. I was pulled in.'

"I thought she was crazy. I thought maybe it was the morphine going to her head or she was just saying this because she knew I loved Tolkien. But the more she went on, I realized she's freaking serious.

"She didn't tell me everything that she had done in Middle-earth. She merely said she had made some choices she wasn't so proud of and had gotten people hurt. I was slightly amazed that that sweet old lady would ever do something like that. But then it got really, and I mean _really, _weird.

"'Now I know you love Middle-earth,' she said. 'And the way you go on and on about these books reminds me of myself at your age. My father never treated me as fairly as my brothers as yours does to you. But I let that bitterness get to me and I let someone horrible take advantage of that. I let the necromancer, as he was called then, take those feelings and morph them into something terrible. I betrayed those who had first tried to help me in that godforsaken forest. And when I had realized what I had done, it was too late. Several of those kind elves were dead, all because I was selfish. And when I realized this and went back to them, the necromancer was…well, to put it bluntly, he was pissed.

"'Oh, how he wanted me dead. But back then, the elves were powerful. They had gotten me back home safe and sound. But that's not to say that Middle-earth was done with me. Oh, no, no, no. Throughout your great aunt's and your grandfather's childhoods ugly nasty creatures would come to their rooms and frighten them. I caught a look at those orcs once or twice, but they quickly evaporated into thin air.

"'Then, one day, a note scrawled in a fine script that looked all too familiar showed up in the mail box. It threatened me, sure. But the owner of the script threatened the future generations of my family. The note had said _the one who will next feel the magic will be the one to fix your mistakes, Lucy. If they don't, your young granddaughter will die. _

"'Cheryl and Rhonda never went in. When they turned eighteen I asked them if they had ever read Tolkien. They said they had never heard of him. I began to think that the note was an empty threat. But that first time I held you in my arms, I knew it would be you. Beware the necromancer, Tabitha. He wants you _dead_. Good luck.'

"I never really understood it. I _still _didn't understand when Gandalf and the others landed in my living room," I ended.

"She did admit her faults in the end," Lórien said. "That was good of her. Now, my dear girl, you do know who the necromancer was, don't you?"

"Sauron," I replied.

"Yes, he was. He was terribly power hungry. But to put it in the best way I can, as I see you probably now understand your great-grandmother's words, he wants you dead. Almost as much as he wants his ring. If he was ever to get it, you would be the first one to suffer his wrath," Manwë said, coming forward.

"You're his greatest enemy," Lórien replied. "Do you need to see what Lucile did?"

I looked toward the basin. "No. I think I understand that she helped poison the world. And I hate the fact that that's the reason I'm here. I-I want to go home," I said, looking down at my feet.

"That choice is yours, my dear," Manwë said. "You may leave if you wish, but Middle-earth wouldn't be finished with you either. As a fair warning, if you don't suffer the consequences of Lucile's actions, it'll be a younger generation. Even if Sauron is destroyed in the war, your family will always be tied to the fate of Middle-earth. And I'm afraid that your family has made some deadly enemies."

I sighed. "Didn't Gandalf know of this?" I asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

"He did. However he did not connect you with Lucile in the beginning. Once he found a few things out in your world, he rightly knew," Manwë said.

"But he never told me," I said. "Why didn't he tell me?" Manwë shook his head. "So Gandalf lied to me."

"He never lied to you. He chose to keep your history from you. There's a difference," Lórien said.

"Not a big one," I replied, crossing my arms and pulled my bangs back behind my ear. I shook my head. "I don't want one of my descendants to face the consequences in the future." My voice raised an octave and I clenched my fists, hoping I wouldn't start crying. "I-I'll stay, I just…can I see what's happening in my home?" I asked, tears already escaping my eyes.

"You may," Lórien said, leading me up to the oversized birdbath. "Do not touch the water."

I leaned over the water, careful not to touch. All I saw for a moment were the lights of the lamps in the trees and the stars above me, and then the water began to change. I saw my friends and family all gathered around a tombstone. _It's been months since they last saw me. They've given up hope. _

They were all crying, hugging and quiet. My brother stood quietly, tears running down his cheeks next to my parents, who stood solemnly. My two youngest cousins of eight were balling their eyes out in my aunt and uncle's shoulders. My grandparents stood holding each other, my two grandmothers crying and my grandfathers looking sad and grim. Katie and Jeni were even there. Apparently they do still care. They weren't crying, but they looked guilty. A few of my teachers were there both past and present, they too looked sad.

Kristina was there, blowing her nose and recalling the time we skipped down Main Street in the middle of the night loudly singing 'We're Off to See the Wizard.' She was the only one who knew I was still alive.

I looked away and stepped back, burying my face in my hands.

"This is one final warning: if the outcome of the quest is either good or bad you may never get to see your home again. The magic may dwindle even if the victory belongs to the peoples of Middle-earth. The doorway may be closed for good," Lórien said. "Will you stay?"

I nodded, but couldn't stop the sobs that burst out of me. I felt Lórien wrap an arm around my shoulders, seemingly knowing that this would happen.

"You're a brave young girl," he said. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him, crying.

**How was it, guys? You know what to do, drop a review!**

_Last revised on July 28, 2011._


	28. A Beautiful Nightmare

**Good day my lovely readers. I felt the need to update today, since I know you've been without a new chapter long enough. In my opinion it starts off kind of whiney, but it really sums up the rest of Lothlórien. I omitted some things from the book, because I felt like I've Tolkien-ized this too much so far. **_**Anyways… **_**R&R!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Beautiful Nightmare_

**-Tabby-**

I cried through the rest of my stay in Valinor. Lórien and Manwë told me that I may be paying more visits to them if the need comes up and that I shouldn't try to change the course of events throughout the quest. I was too upset to argue, but I'll probably be disobeying that order.

Manwë also told me that not all hope is lost. There may still be a slight chance that I can go home, and to not despair. The quicker the victory comes and belongs to peoples of Middle-earth, the more likely it is that I can go home.

But I'm not sure I can morally. My family has already buried me, laid me to rest. What would happen to them if I just suddenly show up again after months, maybe even years of being away? I wouldn't be the same person would I? I'm not even the same girl I was nearly two months ago when I fought for control of a stupid remote. Nothing would be the same.

But I still had hope and even though I still had some hope, I cried. I was frightened and I wanted to go home. I wanted nothing more than to run to my mom, sobbing, and clinging to the stuffed bunny I had when I was a toddler.

Lórien let me cry and he stayed with me. I suppose he understood my feelings somewhat. It's always been my dream to come here, a fantasy that I've had since I was _seven_. And now that it's come true it has been nothing but trouble, nothing but a nightmare. Everything has gone so wrong since I've been here, and yet some of it has still been so right, happening like it should.

I still cried. Even when my head ached and I thought I was going to puke my guts up (as nasty as that is) I still sobbed. I might as well face it: I sobbed until I passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up again I found that I was back in the room where Lady Galadriel had given me that suspicious looking tea. I stared blankly at the far wall until I heard the sound of someone's footsteps, and then the door opening. I glanced over to see that it was Haldir.

"Where's Lady Galadriel?" I asked in a voice weak from crying.

"She has other business that she must attend to this day. You are more than welcome to return to your company," he replied.

"Okay," I said quietly, slowly getting off the bed. I feel like I've grown twelve years wisdom wise.

He led me down to the company, not asking the questions I knew he wanted to ask. 'What happened to you?' 'What change has come over you?'

"Do you still have any of my personal items?" I asked.

"You've been given a new pack and supplies," he replied. "I was bidden to gather weapons for you to have on your journey, an order from the Lady herself. Your sword is not yet ready for you, though you have been equipped with two small daggers. The lady said that you now face many dangers to yourself. As a suggestion from me, you should go through your things and be rid of the things you don't need. You must travel light."

_Great a sword. Because I can _so _handle one of those. _

"So is everything with my companions?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

The rest of the walk was in silence. The moment we came to the pavilion where everyone sat I spied my belongings and went straight to the couch that held them. I had noticed that Legolas was not present and that everyone was currently staring in my direction.

I suppose I can't really be mad at them. The last time they saw me I was wearing jeans, a baby-doll Tee, converse and I was generally a greasy, dirty mess. Now I'm fairly clean, wearing a dress, leggings and boots. Plus I've been gone somewhere totally unbeknownst to them for the night.

I sat cross legged on the couch and reached for my old, checkered backpack, sitting next to a brown travel one, similar to everyone else's. I sighed mentally and reached for the backpack and unzipped it. Just do it quick, like a band-aid. I quickly flipped the bag over and dumped the contents onto the couch, causing a big scene.

I grabbed the sweatshirt that had fallen out and looked at it for a long time. It was a Southeast Polk 'Class of Twenty-Twelve' sweatshirt. This starts the keep pile. I set it in my lap, wanting it close, _needing _it close to me, because I'm _not _going to cry.

_I'm _not _going to cry, I'm _not _going to cry, I'm _not _going to cry. _

Boromir walked over and sat next to me, one to break the barrier of silence between me and everyone else. I realized I hadn't really set the sweatshirt in my lap, I was hugging it. "Are you alright, Tabby?" he asked.

_Damn it. I'm crying. _

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I shook my head, put the sweatshirt down and reached over and grabbed a bottle of perfume that I had stuffed into the bag. "Tabby?" he asked.

Cherry blossom. I hate that kind. I put it back into the old back pack and set that on the ground.

_Don't say anything. If you do you'll just burst out sobbing again. You don't need to do that in front of everyone._

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered, once I decided on the one bottle of perfume I was going to keep. For sentimental reasons. The expensive one my cousin had bought me to replace the glass one that he broke.

"Are you sure?" he asked, after I had gone through everything. I decided on keeping the lone earring I found in the bottom of the bag and a hair clip just in case it is needed. Everything else was going.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands, unable to get the words to come out. They deserve to know, don't they?

Boromir moved closer to me and wrapped me up in a hug. "I might never get to go home again," I said, quietly. "I thought I was just going to help you and go home. But they said that there might be a slight chance that I can go home when everything is over with."

"You miss your family don't you?" he asked.

I nodded and looked up at him. "What if I never get home?" I asked him, drying my eyes. "I'll be…I won't have a family, I'll be like a lost soul, and like in that song…what will I do?" Sobs escaped my lips before I could finish my sentence.

_Like he's supposed to know what the hell to do if I'm stuck here. _

"Then you may have a place in Gondor if all goes well," he replied. "You may not remember much of the journey before the warg attack, but you have grown very close to me. I see you as my daughter, in a way."

"Really?" I asked, drying my eyes on the sleeve of my gown, again.

He nodded. "You do not need to worry about being alone. You've gown on all of us," he replied. "You remind me a lot of someone I knew when he was your age."

"You?" I asked. "I remind you of yourself?"

"To an extent," he replied, shrugging. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Don't fret over that, you've become a friend to us all, and we'll see you safely home. Wherever that may be, alright?"

I nodded. "Okay," I said, drying the last traces of the tears that had finally stopped.

**O.o.O **

The rest of our stay passed me by in a blur as I numbly sat around, waiting for the final decision as to our departure. The council we took to decide where to go, I sat through quietly and went to bed when Merry and Pippin had. I decided to heed Lórien's words and not interfere with the course of action they were to take.

The following morning we were led down to the banks of the river to prepare for our leave taking. Boats were packed with food, ropes and other things that might be needed on our journey. _Lembas_ had been packed away into our extra baggage. I had the urge to reach into a pack and grab one of the leaf wrappings to try it, but I resisted. It's for a long days march, and we won't be marching for some days, we'll be sitting on our butts in boats. If anything I'll have _extra _energy at the end of the day.

Although I had resisted the urge to taste the bread, Gimli had not. Said Dwarf had broken off a piece of the bread and tried it, thinking it was no more than another type of cram. Upon tasting the bread, and realizing how good it was, he ate the rest of it with relish. If Gimli likes, you know it's good.

"No more, no more!" the Elves cried, laughing. "You have eaten enough already for a long day's march."

"I thought it was only a kind of _cram_, such as the Dale-men make for long journeys in the wild," Gimli replied.

"So it is," they answered. "But we call it _lembas_ or way bread, and it is more strengthening than any food made by Men, and it is more pleasant than _cram_, by all accounts."

"Indeed it is," said Gimli. "Why it is even better that the honey-cakes of the Beornings, and that is great praise, for the Beornings are the best bakers that I know of; but they are none too willing to deal out their cakes to travelers in these days. You are kindly hosts!"

"All the same we bid you spare the food," they said. "Eat little at a time, and only at need. For these things are given to serve you when all else fails. The cakes will keep sweet for many many days, if they are unbroken and left in their leaf-wrappings, as we have brought them. One will keep a traveler on his feet for a day of long labor, even if he be one of the tall Men of Minas Tirith."

Next the Elves unwrapped and gave to everyone the clothes that they had brought. For each of us they had provided a hood and cloak made according to our size. It was light, but warm, and made of the silken stuff that the Elves themselves wove. I couldn't tell exactly what color they were of, but I was excited to have one. I felt like a badass in it, no joke. Each cloak was fastened at the neck with a brooch like a green leaf veined with silver.

"Are these magic cloaks?" Pippin asked, looking at his with wonder.

"I do not know what you mean by that," answered the leader of the Elves. "They are fair garments, and the web is good, for it was made in this land."

The cloaks were soft and light and I have now made it my life's mission to figure out exactly what color they are. In one kind of light they're greenish, in the next they're a greyish color.

"Come!" said an elf. "All is now ready for you. Enter the boats! But take care at first!"

"Heed the words!" said another elf, coming up from the steep banks. "These boats are light-built, and they are crafty and unlike the boats of other folk. They will not sink, lade them as you will; but they are wayward if mishandled. It would be wise if you accustomed yourselves to stepping in and out, here where there is a landing-place, before you set off downstream."

A fair warning, but I think I'll be fine. I go boating with my entire family ever summer, nearly every week. Well, I guess I used to, but I can handle getting in and out of a small boat, and I can swim very well.

We arranged ourselves in this way: Aragorn, Frodo and Sam in one, Boromir, Merry and Pippin in the second and then I rode with Legolas and Gimli. We split up the extra goods as evenly as we could between the boats.

When all was ready Aragorn led us on a trail up the Silverlode. The current was fast and we went on slowly and steadily. The sunlight glittered in the water and made me feel like I might go blind from looking at it for too long.

We turned a sharp bend in the river, and there, sailing proudly down the stream toward us was a giant swan. The swan boat was pure glimmered a pure white, except for the beak, which shone like gold. The wings were half lifted as it floated down the stream toward us. A music followed it down the stream, and as it grew closer we saw two elves clad in white steering it. In the midst of the ship stood Celeborn and Galadriel stood behind him. I came to realize that it was Galadriel singing herself, and in her hand she held a harp. Her voice was sad and sweet as it floated over the clean air:

_I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew:  
Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew.  
Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea,  
And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree.  
Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone,  
In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion.  
There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years,  
While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears.  
O Lórien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;  
The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away.  
O Lórien! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore  
And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor.  
But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me,  
What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?_

Aragorn stayed his boat as the Swan-ship drew alongside. The Lady ended her song and greeted us. "We have come to bid our last farewell," she said, "and to speed you with the blessings of our land."

"Though you have been our guests," said Celeborn, "you have not yet eaten with us, and we bid, therefore, to a parting feast, here between the flowing waters that will bear you far from Lórien."

The Swan passed on slowly to the hythe, we turned and followed it. You think they could've done this earlier, _before _we got into the boats….

Upon a green meadow we enjoyed the great feast, talking and drinking as happily as we could. You know with danger and a dark depressing quest we needed to finish. I did notice that Frodo ate and drank little, seeming rather distant.

Oh, and in case you were wondering, no I did not get any elven ale, wine or other alcoholic beverage, as Boromir would not hear of it. It's nice that he decided to act as a father figure now that I may never see home again, but I thought he'd a little more lenient toward the drinking.

After we had finished we-okay, the men-went on to speak of our course once we left the river. I distanced myself from this, knowing full well where our course of action would be headed. Instead I looked out over the green field we were sitting in. Once we leave here we are off to war and other dark things, leaving the place that everything, even time, has forgotten.

What brought me out of my reverie was Galadriel rising from the grass. She took a cup from one of the elven maidens standing near, and she filled it with white mead, and handed it to Celeborn.

"Now it is time to drink the cup of farewell," she said. "Drink, Lord of the Galadhrim! And let not your heart be sad, though night must follow noon, and already our evening draweth nigh."

Then she brought the cup to each of the Company, and bade us drink and farewell. The mead was actually very good and tasted of honey. When each of us had drunk she told us to sit on the grass again, and chairs were provided for her and Celeborn. She sat silently and looked at all of us.

"We have drunk the cup of parting," she said, "and the shadows fall between us. But before you go, I have brought in my ship gifts which the Lord and the Lady of the Galadhrim now offer to you in memory of Lothlórien." She called each of us up in turn.

"Here is the gift of Celeborn and Galadriel to the leader of you Company," she said to Aragorn, and she gave him a sheath that had been made to fit his sword. It was designed with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought in silver and gold. And elf-runes were formed in many jewels.

"The blade drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken in defeat," she said. "But is there aught else that you desire of me at our parting? For darkness will flow between us, and it may be that we shall not meet again, unless it be far hence up the road that has no returning."

"Lady, you know all my desire, and long held in keeping the only treasure that I would seek," Aragorn answered, "yet it is not yours to give to me, even if you would; and only though darkness shall I come to it."

"Yet maybe this will lighten your heart," said Galadriel; "for it was left in my care to be given to you, should you pass through this land." Then she lifted from her lap a great stone of a clear green, set in a silver brooch, wrought in the likeness of an eagle with outspread wings. "This stone I gave to Celebrían my daughter and she to hers; and now it comes to you as a token of hope. In this hour take the name that was foretold for you, Elessar, the Elfstone of the house of Elendil!"

Aragorn took the brooch and pinned it to his chest. He seemed to grow and become kingly. The kingly ranger. "For the gifts that you have given me, I thank you," he said.

She then turned to Boromir, and gave him a belt of gold; and to Merry and Pippin she gave small silver belts, each with a clasp wrought like a golden flower. To Legolas she gave a bow and with it went a quiver of arrows.

"For you little gardener and lover of trees," she said to Sam. "I have only a small gift." She put into the palm of his hand a little box of plain grey wood, unadorned save for a single silver rune on the lid. "Here is set G for Galadriel," she said. "But also it may stand for garden in your tongue. In this box there is earth from my orchard, and such blessing as Galadriel has still to bestow upon it. It will not keep you on your road, nor defend you against any peril; but if you keep it and see your home again at last, then perhaps it will reward you."

Sam went red at the ears and muttered something inaudible, as he clutched the box and bowed as well as he could.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" said Galadriel, turning to Gimli.

"None Lady," answered Gimli. "It is enough for me to have seen the Lady of the Galadhrim, and to have heard her gentle words."

"Hear all ye Elves!" she cried to those about here. "Let none say again that Dwarves are grasping and ungracious! Yet surely Gimli son of Glóin, you desire something that I could give? Name it, I bid you! You shall not be the only guest without a gift."

"There is nothing, Lady Galadriel," said Gimli, bowing low and stammering. "Nothing, unless it might be-unless it is permitted to ask, nay to name a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of mine. I do not ask for such a gift. But you commanded me to name my desire."

The Elves stirred and murmured with astonishment and Celeborn gazed at the Dwarf in wonder.

Awe, Gimli's got a crush.

Galadriel smiled. "It is said that the skill of the Dwarves is in their hands rather that in their tongues," she said. "Yet that is not true of Gimli. For none have ever made me a request so bold and yet so courteous. And how shall I refuse, since I commanded him to speak? But tell me, what would you do with such a gift?"

"Treasure it, Lady," he answered, "in memory of your words to me at our first meeting. And if ever I return to the smithies of my home, it shall be set in imperishable crystal to be an heirloom of my house and a pledge of good will between the Mountain and the Wood until the end of days."

Then she unbraided one of her braids and cut off three of her golden hairs and laid them in Gimli's hand. "These words shall go with the gift," she said. "I do not foretell, for all foretelling is not vain: on the one hand lies darkness, and on the other only hope. But if hope should not fail, then I say to you, Gimli son of Glóin that your hands shall flow with gold, and yet over you gold shall have no dominion."

Then she turned to Frodo. "And you, Ring-bearer. For you I have prepared this." She held up a small crystal phial. "In this phial is caught the light of Eärendil's star, set amid the waters about my fountain. It will shine still brighter when night it about you in dark places, when all other lights go out. Remember Galadriel and her Mirror!"

Frodo took the phial and bowed, finding no words to say. Then she turned to me. I stood up and approached as the others had. "And you, youngest of the Company, what would you ask for?" she asked.

I sighed. "I've already learned so much here, and have already made a few life changing decisions that I plan on standing by. I don't ask for anything. I made a promise to come here and to help my friends. I never go back on my promises," I replied. "You've already supplied me with new clothes and supplies anyways. I don't need anything else. I thank you for what you have already given to me."

She nodded. "You face many dangers of your own on your chosen rode now. I bid you to accept this sword, so you may defend yourself against the dangers." She handed me a light sword in a sheath. It was a short sword, slightly larger than the ones the hobbits carried.

"Thank you, my lady," I said, taking it.

"Legolas has told me of your skill with a bow. He said that you have more skill with it than with a sword," she said.

"Why would he tell you that?" I asked, turning to glare at the blonde elf.

He may have slightly smiled, but other than that, no emotion whatsoever.

"He asked me that you may be given a bow and a quiver of arrows," she went on. She handed me the gifts that she had taken from one of her maids.

"But I don't need all of this," I said. "I'm supposed to travel light, am I not?"

"It will serve you well," she said, holding it out to me. The look that was in her eyes told me that there was no room to argue, so I took those gifts as well.

_Blondie will pay for that…_

Now the Lady arose, and Celeborn led us back to the hythe. A yellow noon lay over the green land as we climbed into the boats once again.

The river swept around a bend and the banks rose on either side, and the light of Lórien was hidden. We now turned to face the doom at hand, as we rode on towards the rest of our journey as the Fellowship.

**Well, we have officially left Lothlórien, and are now on the final stretch towards the second book. That was a long one, was it not? Anyways, review!**

_Last revised on July 28, 2011._


	29. An Accidental Formation of an Acciden

**Heeeellllloooo! I am not dead, though it may seem like it has been four years since you have seen me. Feels like it to me anyways. Well, beings that my computer had crapped out on me, updates may be slower since I must use the family computer. However, if all goes well it will be fixed this week. Hopefully. **

**Now please enjoy this accidental chapter. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Twenty-Nine: An Accidental Formation of an Accidental Plan. Accidentally. _

**-Tabby-**

We started early everyday and sat in the boats while the river took us along the current. Sometimes we paddled other times we did not, and what sucks is that the only person who was _not _trusted with a paddle was Sam. Which means I actually had to do my share of the paddling, which I have never done before. I just know I'm going to screw this up, like dropping the paddle or hitting Boromir's or Aragorn's boat.

"Am I doing this right?" I asked Legolas again.

"Yes, you're doing fine," he said. "Just slow down, you're turning the boat towards Boromir's."

"Okay," I said, getting off the rhythm I had going.

You know, this really isn't all that bad. There's nothing around here but birds and swans, and fish and that log that keeps following us and making small splashing noises.

You think Legolas would get mad if tried to throw something at it? I better not; he keeps watching me like I'm actually going to do something wrong, probably because I am.

**O.o.O**

That night we camped on a small island close to the western bank. I lay curled up in my blankets near Frodo and Sam, who were whispering back and forth to each other, making it harder to get to sleep.

"I had a funny dream an hour or two before we stopped, Mr. Frodo," Sam was saying. "Or maybe it wasn't a dream. Funny it was anyway."

I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbows, listening to the two.

"Well, what was it?" asked Frodo. "I haven't seen or thought of anything to make me smile since we left Lothlórien."

"It wasn't funny that way, Mr. Frodo. It was queer. All wrong if it wasn't a dream. And you best hear it. It was a like this: I saw a log with eyes!"

"The log's all right," Frodo replied. "There are many in the River. But leave out the eyes!"

"That I won't," said Sam. "'Twas the eyes that made me sit up, so to speak. I saw what I took to be a log floating along in the half-light behind Gimli's boat; but I didn't give much heed to it. Then it seemed as if the log was catching us up. And that was peculiar, as you might say, seeing as we were all floating on the stream together. Just then, I saw the eyes: two pale sorts of points, shiny-like, on a hump at the near end of the log. What's more, it wasn't a log, for it had paddle-feet, like a swan's almost, only they seemed bigger, and kept dipping in and out of the water.

"That's when I sat up and rubbed my eyes, meaning to give a shout, if it was still there when I had rubbed the drowse out of my head, for the whatever-it-was was coming along fast now and getting close behind Gimli. But whether those two lamps spotted me moving and staring, or whether I came to my senses, I don't know. When I looked again, it wasn't there. Yet I think I caught a glimpse, with the tail of my eyes, as the saying is, of something dark shooting under the shadow of the bank. I couldn't see no more eyes, though.

"I said to myself: 'dreaming again, Sam Gamgee,' I said; and I said no more just then. But I've been thinking since, and now I'm not so sure. What do you make of it, Mr. Frodo?"

"I saw it too," I said, startling them both.

"You should be sleeping, Tabby," Frodo said, looking hard at me.

"I slept in the boat," I replied, shaking the look off. "But I really wanted to throw something at it, but alas, Blondie would not let me."

"Well, not after you nearly drowned him!" Sam said.

"Okay, I threw a little water on him, he didn't melt. Besides, he deserved it," I replied.

Frodo sighed and shook his head. "Do not shake your head at me, Frodo Baggins!" I snapped, smiling.

"Tabby, get your rest," Frodo said. I tapped my fingers against my cheek and looked at him, quirking my eyebrow.

"You know, you're much too serious. Try smiling every now and again," I replied.

He did. "Sleep," he said, gently nudging my chin.

I smiled and rolled back over and covered myself with the thin blankets again. Sooner or later, I finally fell back asleep.

**O.o.O**

The eighth night of the journey came. Now, it's been awhile since I've read the books, and I can't remember exactly, but I know there's supposed to be an orc attack somewhere along the journey on the river. I think it might be tonight, as I have a bad feeling about this darkness, but then again I hate the dark in general. The night was silent and still, and the thin crescent moon had fallen early, along with the sunset, but the sky was clear. I just can't shake this bad feeling. Literally.

"You alright, lass?" Gimli asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're shaking like a leaf."

"I don't know, I just have a really bad feeling," I replied. If this _is _the night that we are going to be attacked, how close are we to Amon Hen? Oy, I wish I remembered.

"Come!" Aragorn said loudly. "We will venture one more journey by night. We are coming to reaches of the River that I do not know well; for I have never journeyed by water in these parts before, not between here and the rapids of Sarn Gebir. But if I am right in my reckoning, those are still many miles ahead. Still there are dangerous places even before we come there: rocks and stony eyots in the stream. We must keep a sharp watch and not try to paddle swiftly."

Sam was given the job of watchman. Most of the night passed by uneventfully, and I was starting to think that I had been mistaken about the tonight being the night of the river attack. But my hopes were shattered when Sam suddenly gave a cry, near midnight. I could not see much in the gloom but I could tell that up ahead there were giant rocks in our path.

Now I don't know much about rivers, but I'm pretty sure those rocks and the loud splashing and roaring of the river means that rapids are just up ahead.

"Hoy there, Aragorn!" shouted Boromir as his boat bumped into Aragorn's. "This is madness! We cannot dare the rapids by night! But no boat can live in Sarn Gebir, be it night or day."

"Back, back!" Aragorn yelled. "Turn! Turn if you can!"

Legolas drove his paddle into the water, trying to hold the boat and bring it around.

With a great effort, we brought the boats around and made little headway against the current. But all the time we were carried closer to the eastern bank. It loomed up dark and ominous. "All together, paddle!" shouted Boromir. "Paddle! Or we shall be driven on the shoals." As he spoke I felt the bottom of the boat beneath me grate upon rock.

And at that moment, there came a twang of bowstrings. Several shot over us and some fell among us. One stuck Frodo on the back, but fell back foiled by the coat under his jacket, one struck Aragorn's thick hood on his cloak, one nailed Boromir's boat, very close to Merry's hand. And if I had been sitting up straighter, one would've nailed me in the head.

"Yrch!" Legolas said in his own tongue.

"Orcs!" Gimli cried.

Gollum's doing, no doubt.

We all leaned forward, straining with the paddles, even Sam took up an ore. Any second I expected to feel the bite of an arrow. Many whined overhead or struck the water nearby, by we had no more hits.

Stroke by stroke we labored on until we were out of bowshot. We had made it to the middle of the stream and we all made an unspoken agreement to head toward the western bank. Under the bushes jutting out of the bank, we halted and rested for a moment.

Legolas however jumped out of the boat, sprang up the shore a few paces, drew an arrow and aimed it out across the water. Nothing could be seen. I think he's overreacting slightly, but I'm not saying that it's a bad thing.

Yep, giant winged beast due to cross the river at any second. I looked in every direction, hoping to see what way the fell beast was going to come from. I felt a sense of dread come over me as I looked around uneasily. I heard Legolas sigh from behind me, and then I looked towards the right and saw a giant black shape covering the stars as it flew closer. Suddenly there was a twang from behind me, and the winged creature, which was almost on top of us, served. There was a harsh, croaking scream, as it fell out of the air, vanishing into the gloom of the eastern shore. There was a loud noise of cursing and wailing in the darkness, but nothing more happened after that.

After a while, Aragorn led the boats back upstream. We felt our way along the water's edge for some distance, until we came upon a small, shallow bay. A few low trees grew close to the water, and a rocky bank rose behind us. Here it was decided that we would stay until dawn. We lit no fire, and sat with the boats moored closely together.

"Praised be the bow of Galadriel, and the hand and eye of Legolas!" said Gimli, as he munched a wafer of _lembas_. "That was a mighty shot in the dark, my friend!"

"But who can say what it hit?" said Legolas.

"Jeez Legolas! Take a compliment when you hear one," I muttered.

"Well, I cannot say," Gimli went on. "But I am glad that the shadow came no nearer. I liked it not at all. Too much it reminded me of the shadow in Moria-the shadow of the Balrog," he ended in a whisper.

"It was not a Balrog," said Frodo. The hobbit was fairly close to me in his own boat, and I saw that he was shivering. Right, the wound and the wraith. That's creepy; I think that was my first Ringwraith. "It was something colder, I think it was-" Frodo paused and fell silent.

"What do you think?" asked Boromir. I saw his shape in the far boat, lean towards Frodo, as if he was trying to catch a glimpse of the hobbit's face.

"I think-no, I will not say," Frodo answered.

"Ringwraith?" I offered. As one, everyone turned and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"_What_ever it was, its fall seems to have dismayed our enemies," Frodo said.

"So it seems," Aragorn put in. "Yet where they are, and how many, and what they will do next, we do not know. This night we must all be sleepless! Dark hides us now. But what the day will show, who can tell? Have your weapons close at hand."

No one else spoke for a while. You know, had I not seen the way Boromir leaned over to Frodo I might have given in to the sleep that was nagging at my eyelids. Beings that I had other things to think about, I sat and stared over the river, thinking.

I wish I could remember how many days it's going to be until Saruman's Uruks attack, if Saruman had even made it back here. Well, he's a smart wizard, he probably figured it out. Therefore, assuming that it's going to be at least a few more days to Amon Hen, I may be able to make a final decision.

Morally, I cannot just let Boromir die since I know of his death beforehand. I just can't, however Lórien advised me not to try to change the course of events along the journey, and that includes saving people. However, after what Boromir promised when all of this is over, having a home if I cannot get back to my own, I don't think I can pass that up.

But he _dies _protecting Merry and Pippin from the Uruks, and they're _supposed _to be taken by them. If I save Boromir then the Uruks will not end up taking the hobbits to Isengard. But they _have _to go. But I want to keep Boromir alive, he has taken me in.

Ugh! Why is this so difficult! This should be easy, but Lórien told me not to interfere, but I can't just not do that!

Wait! What if I _accidentally _follow Merry and Pippin into the woods, _accidentally _draw attention to myself when Boromir comes to their rescue. And what if I _accidentally _run away, knowing full well that Boromir trusts the two hobbits with swords and _not _me. And if I _accidentally _save Boromir, by _accidentally _being stupid, I can't get into any trouble, right?

Makes sense in my head. It's settled then. Boromir is going to be accidentally saved. If I don't accidentally get myself killed in the process.

**It was totally an accident that you made it down here right? Well, please **_**accidentally **_**hit the review button and accidentally leave a review. Accidentally of course. **

_Last revised on July 28, 2011._


	30. A Plan That Slightly Backfired

**Thanks for all the accidental reviews! You guys are AMAZING! Anyways, I hope this is a good chapter for y'all!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Thirty: A Semi-Successful Plan That Slightly Backfired_

**-Tabby-**

The twelfth day of our journey out from Lothlórien dawned like fire and smoke. Hanging low in the eastern sky black bars of cloud hung like the fumes of a great burning and the sun lit the sky a murky red, making the sky look like it was on fire. This really made me feel uneasy. Today is the day the Fellowship will break. Today is the day Boromir is supposed to die. Today is the day I attempt to save him.

When we had eaten, Aragorn called the Company together. "The day has come at last," he said: "the day of choice which we have long delayed. What shall now become of our company that has traveled so far in fellowship? Shall we turn west with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor; or turn east to the Fear and Shadow; or shall we break our fellowship and go this way and that as we choose? Whatever we do it must be done soon. We cannot long halt here. The enemy is on the eastern shore, we know; but I fear that Orcs may already be on this side of the water."

There was a long silence in which no one spoke or moved. Except me. I sat on a rock that gave me a chance to sit off the ground, feet touching the dirt, therefore both my legs bounced impatiently. I tend to do this when I'm nervous, and I could tell that it was making some of the others nervous as well. Ugh, I bet it's moments like these that decent, ordinary people snap and become cold-blooded murderers….

"Tabby," Merry finally said, who was sitting next to me. "Stop it. You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," I replied. "I'm anxious." 

"And what are you anxious about?" Pippin asked who was sitting on the other side of Merry.

"I don't know," I replied, looking around the campsite. I forced myself to stop my leg bouncing and settled for cracking my knuckles.

My eyes landed on Aragorn who was giving me a hard look. Can we please hurry this up! I just want today to be over.

"Well, Frodo," Aragorn said at last. "I fear that the burden is laid upon you. You are the Bearer appointed by the council. Your own way you alone can choose. In this matter I cannot advise you. I am not Gandalf, and though I have tried to bear his part, I do not know what design or hope he had for this hour, if indeed he had any. Most likely it seems that if he were here now the choice would still wait on you. Such is your fate."

Frodo didn't answer right away, and when he did he spoke slowly. "I know that haste is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer, and I will speak. Let me be alone!"

Aragorn looked on him with kindly pity. "Very well, Frodo son of Drogo," he said. "You shall have an hour, and you shall be alone. We will stay here for a while. But do not stray far or out of call."

Frodo sat for a moment with his head bowed. I tried to look at anything but Frodo, or anyone for that matter. Why is this taking so long? I just want this to be over.

After a moment Frodo got up and walked away. Everyone restrained themselves from staring after him, but Boromir did not. He watched Frodo walk away intently, and I watched Boromir intently.

Boromir will distance himself from the group, and then go off to find Frodo and attempt to take the Ring. I know that, I've known that since I've been here. But I'm fairly certain Tolkien killed the warrior of Gondor off because he tried to take the Ring, after redeeming himself. So is it really right to save him?

Why do I have so much doubt? I decided this the other night; I'm going to save him. But he's been corrupted by the Ring… oh, but it's not all that bad. I mean he hasn't been around it for years and years, right? I mean if I do succeed in saving him and we go on our own way, tracking Merry and Pippin, he'll get better right? I mean, it's not like it's Gollum bad. And if I remember rightly Bilbo got better after leaving the thing in Frodo's care.

I hate making life decisions….

After Frodo had left the rest of us remained silent, but we all started to move about restlessly. I stayed on my rock and began to bounce my legs again. Shortly after Frodo had left the camp, Boromir walked over to me, and joined me on my boulder.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked. "You've been bouncing like that for quite some time."

I shrugged. He didn't seem like he actually cared why I was so nervous. "Just anxious for Frodo to get back," I replied.

"What road do you wish that we take?" he asked. "To Minas Tirith, to safety and to plan our next move, or to blindly go to the east?" Just as I thought. He wants to see whose side I'm on. Well, I'm on Frodo's.

"I will follow Frodo, whatever road he chooses to take," I replied, trying not to look him in the eye.

He noticed I was avoiding eye contact and gave me an odd look. Well, how I'm I supposed to act around someone who I know is supposed to die in a couple hours?

**O.o.O**

Time went on and still no sign of Frodo or his decision. We had gathered around in a circle, trying to speak of other things besides Frodo, but our talk always strayed back to him. Our talk stayed on who would go with Frodo once he made his decision and now is the time that we need Gandalf the most. I should say _their _talk was mostly on those topics, as I rarely listened.

At this point in the school year back home I should be worrying about what the dress up days will be for homecoming week and if the theme this year is good or not, or worrying about the main football game. A normal teenager wouldn't be worrying about saving her adopted father from death via arrows, or a ring that needs destroying. But I suppose I'm not really a normal teenager. Well, least ways, not anymore.

I came out of my reverie, hearing Pippin complaining about Frodo's excessive time in deciding. "Well, I wish Frodo would 'screw himself up' and come back," said Pippin. "This waiting is horrible! Surely the time is up?"

"Yes," said Aragorn. "The hour is long passed. The morning is wearing away. We must call for him."

It was at that moment that Boromir reappeared, looking guilty. It's almost time to put my 'plan' into action. I think I may attempt to save him, I don't think I could live with myself if I let him die.

"Where have you been, Boromir?" asked Aragorn. "Have you seen Frodo?"

"Yes, and no," he answered slowly. "Yes: I found him some way up the hill, and I spoke to him. I urged him to come to Minas Tirith and not to go east. I grew angry and he left me. He vanished. I have never seen such a thing happen before, though I have heard it in tales. He must have put on the Ring. I could not find him again, so I thought he had returned to you."

"Is that all you have to say?" said Aragorn, looking hard and not too kindly at Boromir.

"Yes," he answered. "I will say no more yet."

"This is bad!" cried Sam, jumping up. "I don't know what this Man has been up to. Why should Mr. Frodo put the thing on? He didn't ought to have; and if he has, goodness knows what may have happened!"

"But he wouldn't keep it on," said Merry. "Not when he had escaped the unwelcome visitor, like Bilbo used to."

"But where did he go? Where is he?" cried Pippin. "He's been away ages now."

"How long is it since you saw Frodo last, Boromir?" asked Aragorn.

"Half an hour maybe," he answered. "Or it might be an hour. I have wandered for some time since. I do not know! I do not know!" He put his head in his hands, and sat as if bowed with grief.

"An hour since he vanished!" shouted Sam. "We must try to find him at once. Come on!"

"Wait a moment!" cried Aragorn. "We must divide up into pairs, and arrange- here, hold on! Wait!"

It was no good. Sam took off in one direction, Merry and Pippin in another, and then Legolas and Gimli in a third.

Wait! I need to follow Merry and Pippin. I looked off towards the way they went, hearing them calling for Frodo.

"Tabby, do not move from that spot," Aragorn said. "You stay at the camp."

I stared at him for a moment. Don't listen to the ranger, even though he's giving you that hard look. I looked back towards the way Merry and Pippin had gone. Sorry, Aragorn.

I looked at him apologetically and then took off after Merry and Pippin.

"Tabby!" Aragorn called after me, clearly very angry. "Tabitha!"

Yep, he's mad. Pissed even.

**-Boromir-**

I ran off towards the west, doing as Aragorn had bid me to do: help. I followed after the three youngest of the Company, hoping my long legs would allow me to catch up to them. The trees passed me by in a blur as I ran on, sword in hand.

Up ahead of me I could hear cries and the harsh voices of orcs. This only pushed me on faster.

I broke through the trees and into a small clearing, where many orcs were surrounding the two younger hobbits, but Tabby was not with them. I suppose there is not time to wonder about that just now.

I charged forth with a yell and drove my sword into the chest of an offending orc. "Where's Tabby?" I yelled to Merry and Pippin, as another orc came at me.

"I thought she was back at camp!" Merry yelled, unsheathing a dagger and thrusting it into an orc.

"She followed the two of you!" I yelled back at him.

"Well, she obviously isn't here!" Pippin yelled, attacking an orc coming straight at him.

Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I promised her I wouldn't let her out of my sight, that I'd look after her. Curses! Where as that dratted girl? I saw her follow them!

I looked up the hill, as I felled another orc, seeing an especially big one, slowly coming over the top of the hill. He stopped and slowly drew out an arrow from a quiver at his side, knocked it into the bow and aimed it straight towards me.

**-Tabby-**

Up the hill, up the hill, just a little further and I'll be there. God, it was awful finding my way to this damn hill. Come on; just sprint a little faster Tabby! Wells has made you do worse in gym class.

I let out a sigh of relief as I came, at last, to the top of the steep slope. And there was that damn uruk, drawing an arrow to aim at my Boromir. I reached back to grab my bow and an arrow, ready to shoot that bitch in the head. But to my surprise and horror, there was nothing on my back.

Great Tabby! What a time to leave your frickin' weapons at camp! You stupid, stupid girl. I'll have to remember to beat myself with a stick later….

I must think of something…err… distractions! I'm good at distractions! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Rocks! They're all around here.

I stooped, picked up a nice softball sized one and looked back at the orc, aiming the arrow at Boromir. "HEY!" I yelled to the orc, making literally everyone turn to look at me. "HEY!" I yelled again, throwing the rock at the orc with the bow, hitting him in the shoulder. That was supposed to be the head, but I'll take it.

I picked up another. "Tall, dark and ugly! Come get me!" I yelled throwing the second rock at him. This one was a nice bull's-eye, hitting the orc in the head.

That really pissed the orc off as he turned toward me at a run. He shouted something to the others and then kept running at me. I screamed and ran down the hill again as the uruk chased me.

I don't really have a plan anymore, as I haven't go t a single weapon on me, 'cause I'm a stupid, brain-dead moron. And I'm _no _track star and that uruk is like what, six-foot-seven? And I'm five-two. How do _you _think this is going to play out?

And that was precisely when the uruk tackled me. We went sliding down the slope, tumbling over rocks and roots and into bushes.

Big ouch!

We came to a stop at the bottom, me rolling away from him in pain. I think…I've broken something. I clutched my ribs in pain, rolling onto my back. "Aahaahaha-ooowww!" I moaned, holding back tears.

I looked back over to the uruk, hoping he, by some oddly weird and freakishly inhuman miracle, he broke his neck. But the powers that be just seem to hate me. (Ahem… Lórien, Manwë, Oromë.) The uruk was on his feet and grabbed a nice chunk of my hair and pulled me up.

"Let go of me!" I managed. "You douche-waffle-nozzle-pancake-bitchlet!"

"I think not. The White Wizard asked for you personally," he replied, bending down to speak in my ear.

"Well, tell him to leave a message!" I replied, through clenched teeth.

He did nothing but pull on my hair and tried to force me back up the hill. You know, now would be a great time for Boromir to come crashing through the trees. I really hope orcs didn't all gang up on him….

**-Boromir-**

With my sword held tightly in my hand and anger burning in my chest I sprinted down the slope, through trees and bushes until I could finally hear the insults and profanities that Tabby was yelling at the orc.

"You stupid, son of a-owwww!" an insult was cut short by cry of pain.

I crashed through the trees and slammed into the orc, knocking him to the ground and away from Tabby, who also went sprawling onto the grass.

I recovered quicker than the orc and blew the Horn of Gondor for a fifth time, pleading for someone to hear it. I dropped it to my side as the orc drew his blade and stood up to face me.

The orc swung at me, and I narrowly dodged it as it swiped near my chest.

"Boromir!" Tabby cried.

"Hush!" I yelled at her. "You've done enough!"

I swung at the orc, catching it on the arm, before I heard a twang, and saw an arrow protruding from the orc's throat. It fell down dead and I looked up to see Legolas standing up the hill. He came running down the slope as Aragorn burst through the trees. I looked over to see Tabby being helped up by Gimli. She looked hurt, blood dripped from her nose and she clutched her ribs tightly.

"The hobbits!" Aragorn said. "Where are they?"

"Didn't Merry and Pippin follow me?" I asked.

"They weren't in that clearing," Legolas replied, pointing back over the slope.

"Frodo and Sam, were they with either of you?" Aragorn asked again.

"No," I replied, sheathing my sword, and walking over to Tabby. "I haven't seen either of them since we parted from each other."

"What happened here?" Aragorn asked as he and Legolas joined us.

"Yes, I would like to know the same thing," I replied, looking down at Tabby.

She brought her hand to her nose and then removed it, grimacing as she saw the blood.

"I think it's obvious that that orc attacked me," she replied, pointing to the dead body.

"Yes, but he wouldn't have if you hadn't drawn attention to yourself," I replied.

"Uhm, did you see that orc? He kind of had an arrow aimed at your heart!" she snapped.

"And why did you feel the need to draw it away from me?" I asked.

"Well, I was brought here to help," she replied, crossing her arms. "So I did."

"Tabby," Aragorn said.

"Oh, don't Tabby me! Ow…" she said, clutching her ribs. "I just saved Boromir's life."

"Yes and how did you manage to sneak off the path and out of my sight, and still manage to make it back to the clearing?" I asked.

"Well, why do you think Gandalf let me come here?" I asked. "Because I know what's going to happen. Do you _not _recall this?"

The four of us crossed our arms and stared at her, waiting for her to explain herself. "Yes, we know that," I said.

"Well, spoiler alert, Boromir! You die! You were supposed to die!" she yelled, grimacing. "I couldn't let that happen."

**-Tabby-**

_That _got their attention. Boromir looked very surprised to hear that. He uncrossed his arms and stared at the ground for a moment, completely taken aback. "Sorry, but I couldn't let it happen," I said, again.

"But Merry and Pippin…" Legolas said.

"I know what I'm doing," I replied.

"Well, before we do anything, we need to get you back to camp and cleaned up," Aragorn replied, coming forward to help me. "It's a long ways back; do you think you can make it?"

"Yes," I replied, although everything was starting to spin and I felt a bit sleepy. I think I'm in trouble… "Uh… no, that's a negative, ghost rider…"

I drooped into his arms as everything went black.

Yep… I'm in trouble.

**Now, please review my dearies. Or you'll be in just as much trouble as Tabby is!**

_Last revised on July 28, 2011._


	31. Where's Kanye When You Need Him?

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm glad you guys liked Tabby's little plan to save Boromir. However, now she is in a whole lotta trouble! Please read and review!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Thirty-One: Where's Kanye When You Need Him?_

**-Tabby-**

I woke up in the middle of a giant stoned circle, with a closed ceiling, and giant stone chairs arranged in a circle. From my point of view from the floor I saw giant feet, whose owners were all arranged in a circle about me. I groaned inwardly and laid my forehead against the stone floor. I pushed myself up and got to my feet, thinking I probably shouldn't delay my lecture any longer. I stood up, brushing myself off and wiping the blood from my nose.

You know that look that your parents give you when they catch you doing something really, really, really bad? The look that says they have a phone in their hands waiting to call the mob to come and take you away? Yeah well, the look that all fourteen of the Valar are giving me is _so _much more frightening.

"Uhm… hi?" I said, trying to look sweet and innocent. Manwë narrowed his eyes at me. "How are-"

"Silence!" Oromë snapped, from my right.

"Okay," I said, quietly, looking down at my feet.

"You deliberately disobeyed me," Lórien said from my left.

"You can't prove that!" I said, looking up at him. "It was an accident!"

"Do _not _lie to me!" Lórien snapped.

And I thought he was the one who liked me….

I kind of stood there feeling and looking very guilty. Why I feel guilty is beyond me. Ugh… where is Kanye when you need him to interrupt something?

"What could possibly make you _think _that it would be alright to interfere with the quest?" Lórien said. "I gave you _direct _orders to _not _save anyone."

I didn't answer. I'm starting to get _very _nervous. I put my hands behind my back and shuffled on my feet nervously.

_Well, it _might _have been easier to follow those orders had Boromir not kept telling me how much he saw me as a daughter._

"What was that?" Manwë asked. A look of complete and total shock shrouded his ageless face.

"What was what?" I asked, hoping I hadn't spoken that last part aloud.

They all looked at me in shock, not knowing what I was talking about. Yeah… Manwë had _not _said that aloud. "What are you talking about?" Oromë said.

"Uhm…" I said, trying to think of a way to explain myself.

"She said something about it being easier to follow those orders had something not happened," Manwë explained.

"I did _not _say that, I _thought _it. _Stay out of my head_!" I snapped at him.

"Either way, what did you mean?" said another one of the Valar, one I had not yet met personally. He wore long blue and purple robes that reminded me of water the way they flowed when he moved. I suppose he is the one that rules the waters, Ulmo.

"I said that it might have been easier to heed those orders had Boromir not kept telling me I was like his daughter!" I said turning to him. "Even if he hadn't said that I couldn't have let him die! I happen to have morals!"

"You still disobeyed us," Oromë said, looking the sternest I have ever seen him (which is really hard to beat).

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" I asked, challenging him. Not a good idea…

I shrieked as I went flying backwards a few feet, landing hard on my back. I suppose I deserved that one. However as I tried to sit up I felt a sharp pain rush up through my torso. There went my ribs…

"Oww…" I moaned, feeling quite out of breath.

"Oromë!" Manwë snapped.

Someone got up and rushed over to me. It was one of the queens, but as my vision had blurred through tears of pain, I couldn't determine who it was.

She snapped something at Oromë in Elvish, and then pressed a hand to my ribs, causing another rush of pain. "Ow!" I said.

The second I said that the pain eased up and I could breathe easier. I wiped away the tears and looked up at Estë, Lorien's wife. She seems to have shrunk after she left her high seat. She helped me back onto my feet, and glared over at the offender.

Estë, the gentle, the healer.

"Feel better?" she asked.

I nodded. "I've healed the wound you received upon your arrival, your memory, and now your ribs. That is more than I have done for any mortal. I cannot help you anymore."

I nodded. Well, it's not like it's _all _my fault.

"Tabitha," said another Vala that I have not been formally introduced too. He walked down from his chair, coming slowly over to Estë and me. He wore armor and a forest green hood on his head. He had a grim and slightly angry look on his face. I turned to him. "You've have been warned by us all, and even seen the wrath of a Vala. It would be wise that you heed your orders next time. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mandos" I said, nodding.

"Good," he said. "Now let me tell you something: the reason Manwë and Lórien told you not to interfere so much with the lives of those in the quest is because it will draw attention to you. Now that you have saved the life of Boromir, Melkor has seen you." 

"How?" he asked.

"He has many spies and he has a _great _deal of power. He knows you've done something to interfere, and he knows where you are. He will send his servants and his beasts after you. Take care that his spies do _not _find you, and protect yourself by any means. Carry a weapon with you at all times, and do _not _attempt to save anyone else. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

**-Boromir-**

Dead? I'm supposed to be _dead_?

I sat with my head in my hands, sometimes looking over at Tabby, and sometimes just staring at the ground. _She saved me. _

"Boromir," Aragorn said, as he sat by the injured girl. "You must calm yourself."

"Calm myself? Aragorn, you said yourself that there was absolutely no reason that she should have fainted, and yet she did," I said. "And you tell me to calm myself down."

"Her ribs are severely bruised from the fall she took, and she took a strong blow to her face. It might have been that she was dizzy or simply in pain," he replied.

"Even so, she should have woken up by now!" I said, getting to my feet. I ran my hand through my hair.

"That's not quite true," Aragorn said. "She's probably tired. This _was _her first battle that she actually took part in. She was frightened and needs her rest." 

"Even so, we are wasting time here," Legolas said. "Frodo and Sam are getting further into the forest on the eastern bank."

"And those orcs are getting further away with Merry and Pippin," said a voice from behind the four of us.

We all turned to see Tabby struggling into a sitting position.

"Careful, careful," Aragorn said hurrying over to her.

"Back it up. I'm fine," she said, getting to her feet.

"Tabby, sit down you need your rest," Aragorn said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She slapped his hand away. "You need _your _rest. I feel like I've slept for a week," she said, stretching.

"Are you _sure _you're alright, lass?" Gimli said. 

"Did I not just say that?" she said. "C'mon. Let's get on with this. Who are we going after?"

"No," Aragorn said. "I think it's best that Boromir take you to Minas Tirith. As that is the path he's meant to take all along. It'll be safer there for you, too."

"Hell to the no!" Tabby snapped at him. "I'm going with you, wherever you decide we should go."

"Tabby, you are hurt. You must find a place where you can rest," Aragorn argued.

"I'll rest when I'm dead. Come on, make your choice. We don't have all day," she said.

"You're going to Minas Tirith," Aragorn said, looking down at her.

"Aragorn think about it. You're arguing with a sixteen year old. And even if, by some, freaky, miracle, I'm lead towards Minas Tirith, don't you think I'd sneak away and go find you?" she said.

"She's got a point," Gimli said. "She's just as determined as the young hobbits are. You've seen the way she's acted already today. She'll follow."

"Thank you, Gimli," she said.

"What do you think, Boromir?" Aragorn said, turning to me.

I shook my head. "I'm already in this far, and it seems that she is determined to follow you, I suppose I'll go to watch after her," I said.

"Ha! Yes," Tabby said. "So who are we following?"

"If you were sent here to help, aren't you supposed to know?" Legolas asked.

"Okay, don't get the attitude again. And yes, I do. But I'm supposed to let you figure it out. I already got yelled at for helping too much," she added quietly.

"I will follow the orcs," Aragorn said at last. "I would have guided Frodo to Mordor and gone with him to the end; but if I seek him now in the wilderness, I must abandon the captives to torment and death. My heart speaks clearly: the fate of the Bearer is in my hands no longer. The Company has played its part. Yet we that remain cannot forsake our companions while we have strength left. Come! We will go now. Leave all that can be spared behind! We will press on by day and dark!"

"Good," Tabby said, strapping on her sword and swinging her quiver and bow over her shoulder. "Let's bounce."

The afternoon was fading as we came back to the glade where the two young hobbits had been taken. It was here that we found the trail of the orcs, which needed little skill to find.

"No other folk make such a trampling," said Legolas. "It seems their delight is to slash and beat down growing things that are not even in their way."

"But they go with a great speed for all that," said Aragorn, "and they do not tire. And later we may have to search for our path in hard, bare lands."

"Well, after them!" said Gimli. "Dwarves too can go swiftly, and they do not tire sooner that orcs. But it will be a long chase: they have a long start."

"Yes," said Aragorn, "we shall all need the endurance of Dwarves. But come! With hope or without hope we will follow the trail of our enemies. And woe to them if we prove to be the swifter! Now, let us go. Tabby!"

Tabby stood up from behind a pile of dead orcs. "If you're going to come, you must keep up!" Aragorn said.

"Got it!" she said, coming along.

"Let us start the chase!" Aragorn said, sprinting off like a deer.

"What were you doing?" I asked her, as she ran up beside me.

"What were _you _doing?" she asked.

I shook my head and we followed the other three on the journey to save Merry and Pippin.

**Well, well, well, we have officially made it to the Two Towers and I, to summer. So I hope to be posting frequently over the next few weeks. So please leave a review! Thank ya!**

_Last revised on July 28, 2011._


	32. Lack of Sleep Makes For a Crabby Tabby

**Hello my lovely reviews. You guys made my week with all your comments. I love you guys. I cut this chapter short because it'll get pretty bookish with all the talk with the Riders of Rohan, so I'll break up the chapter for you, because it's **_**super **_**long. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Thirty-Two: Lack of Sleep Makes For a Crabby Tabby_

**-Tabby-**

Have you ever had to run for two days straight with little rest? No? Well, let me tell you it sucks. Bad. And you wanna know something about me? I have a history of passing out when I'm overly tired. I've had one night of sleep, where I had to help take watches, so I have not had a good night's sleep and we run _all _the time….

Wanna know something else? Besides Gimli, I'm the shortest one and I do not have the endurance he does. That's sad right? But they're all track stars, or would be if they wanted to be. That's sad right? I still can't run after being on this journey for how long? But I guess I could look on the bright side: I'm not getting as far behind as I was, and I think I'm getting back into shape. I think my evil gym teacher would be proud, I haven't complained in the past twenty minutes.

As the guys slowed enough that I could finally catch up, I heard Legolas and Aragorn carrying on a conversation about how Legolas could probably run for a year and not get tired. Okay, so that was an overstatement, but still he probably could. But then we were off. Again.

Gah! I hate running. At least the plains are flat enough that I can actually see where they are going and not lose them in the hills. Man, those hills were terrifying. I got left behind a lot.

After a few moments we slowed down and Aragorn called back to us: "Stay! Do not follow me yet!" he ran quickly to the right, away from the main orc trail.

"Finally!" I breathed, catching up. Both for a rest and that we find the brooch.

"You had-" Boromir began.

"Do not start with the 'chance to go to Minas Tirith' again, Boromir," I said, closing my eyes against the sun and his little catchphrase.

Boromir was about to say something, but then Aragorn came running back up to us. "Yes," he said, "they are quite plain: a hobbit's footprints. Pippin's, I think. He is smaller than the other. And look at this!" He held up Pippin's brooch as it glittered in the sunlight.

"The brooch of an elven cloak!" cried Legolas, Gimli and Boromir together. It was sort of eerie how they all said that at the exact same time.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," said Aragorn. "This did not drop by chance: it was cast away as a token to any that might follow. I think Pippin ran away from the trail for that purpose."

"Then he at least was alive," Gimli said. "And he had the use of his wits and his legs too. That is heartening. We do not pursue in vain."

"Let us hope that he did not pay too dearly for his boldness. But what of Meriadoc?" Legolas said.

"Tabby," Boromir said, turning to me. "What do you know of this? You were brought here to help, now would be a great time to use your knowledge."

"Well, everything seems to be going right. So they're both alive, and they're going to be kept alive. Saruman wants them," I said, choosing my words carefully. I really do not want to pay another visit to the Valar because I jacked something up again.

"_That's _who sent the orcs?" Aragorn asked.

I nodded. "He uses the white hand for a symbol."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he snapped.

"Why didn't you ask?" I replied.

"So they're taking them back to Isengard?" Gimli asked, before I could get yelled at by the other three. I like Gimli, he takes my side. He's my favorite.

"Yes, but they're going to head towards Fangorn Forest," I said.

"Fangorn?" Boromir asked.

"Did I stutter?" I asked. I know; the heat is making me snappy.

"Come! Let us go on! The thought of those merry young folk driven like cattle burns my heart," Legolas said.

So we started off again. Running. And running. The others felt more compelled to run faster because they think we're catching up to them and that we'll find them, because I told them where to go. And I might be more willing to go on faster if I didn't know that we _won't _find them and we'll just go on to Edoras. But until then, I have to keep up. Or at least attempt to.

**O.o.O**

The next two nights we actually stopped to sleep, against the will of Legolas, as he could usually see the orcs or their fresh trail, being the elf that he is. And I was the only one who could actually sleep comfortably and not completely worry about the two hobbits. I just wish I could tell them where to go from here and that everything is going to be all right and the hobbits are alive and will be safely with Treebeard soon. But I still worried.

I worried about Frodo and Sam, Merry and Pippin, even though both my head and my heart told me that they were alright and were safe for the time being, I grew nervous when I was left alone to think.

I thought about what Mandos had told me about my whereabouts being revealed to Melkor. He didn't say how or when Melkor would strike, but I suppose one really isn't supposed to know when one is supposed to die. Yes, I said die. If he does strike and I am to fight him or Sauron or however this is supposed to go down, I doubt I will live. I mean they are powerful entities that are probably bigger than Boromir (who is a pretty big guy) and are hundred of years older. And then there me, and I'm this five-foot-two, sixteen-year-old girl. Who do _you _think is going to win?

We all slept fitfully that night and every time we woke we saw Legolas pacing singing softly to himself in elvish. This tended to lull me back into sleep and it kept my mind somewhat calm from all the evil thoughts that kept invading my head.

When the sun finally rose we stood and gazed out over the plains, looking for any sight of the uruks.

I could see nothing other than the plains lit in the morning sun. It's a beautiful sight. The plains are mostly flat with some hills thrown in here and there. It's definitely nothing like that in the movie, let me tell ya. The grass is a deep, natural green, and pretty long in some places and the way the sun hits everything is so beautiful. And the way the sun comes up is remarkable. You don't get this kind of a view back home, that's for damn sure.

However, now that I turn to face the way everyone else was looking, I saw black smoke curling in billows up toward the sky.

"Riders!" Aragorn cried, "Many riders on swift steeds are coming towards us!"

"Yes," said Legolas, shading his keen eyes with his hand. "There are one hundred and five. Yellow is their hair, and bright are their spears. Their leader is very tall."

Aragorn smiled. "Keen are the eyes of the elves."

"Nay! The riders are little more than five leagues distant," the elf replied.

"Because we can all see five leagues into the distance," I muttered.

"Didn't sleep well, Tabby?" Legolas asked, still gazing ahead,

"I wonder how you'd look bald," I said, looking thoughtfully at his blonde hair.

He turned to look at me as I reached out a hand to touch it. He quickly moved away from my hand and walked down the hill some ways. "I just want to touch it!" I said.

"Are you really afraid she'd cut off your hair, Legolas?" Boromir asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Blondie replied. 

I smirked. Sounds like we're becoming a family! A lovely dysfunctional family that threatens to cut each other's hair and run across the plains of Rohan night and day together.

"Well," Gimli said, drawing our attention back to more important matters. "Five leagues or one, we cannot escape them in this bare land. Shall we wait for them here or go on our way?"

"We will wait," said Aragorn. "I am weary, and our hunt has failed. Or at least others were before us; for those horsemen are riding back down the orc-trail. We may get news from them."

"Or spears," said Gimli.

"There are three empty saddles, but I see no hobbits," said Legolas.

"I did not say that we should hear good news," said Aragorn. "But evil or good we will await it here." He sounded depressed.

"Oh, don't sound so depressed. Merry and Pip are fine," I said. "Trust me, I know these things."

Aragorn began to lead us down to the foot of the hill. "I saw no sign of a hobbit among the riders, unless they had indeed, turned invisible," Legolas said.

"I didn't say that they were with them, now did I?" I asked.

"Then where could they have gone?" Boromir asked.

"I've already given too much away. You'll have to wait and see," I replied.

"And who is keeping you from telling us?" Gimli asked.

"In the words of Gandalf: 'you'll find everything out in due time,'" I said.

"And what makes you think that they had not been slain by the riders?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, unless I'm wrong, which you know I'm not, they're perfectly fine," I replied.

We sat and Aragorn told us of Rohan and what tidings he has heard. But at length even I could hear the distant beat of galloping hoofs, as they road down the trail. Now I could hear strong cries from the riders, as they shouted to each other.

I was scared half to death when they suddenly came riding up, sounding like thunder. I swear they were going to run us over. But the leader horseman swerved away from the foot of the hill and the riders followed behind him.

The horses of Rohan are freaking huge! They're giant, proud beasts. Their manes were braided on their thick necks, like that of their fair-haired masters. And their masters had tall spears in their hands and shields slung across their backs. I could see long swords at their belts and that they wore chain mail hanging down to their knees.

They galloped by in pairs, and every now and then one would rise up in his stirrups and look about the land. But we went unnoticed. The riders had almost entirely passed when Aragorn suddenly stood up and called in a loud voice: "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

With astonishing speed and skill they wheeled their steeds around and came charging toward us. The rest of us joined Aragorn in standing as the riders circled us in a moving ring that eventually halted without word or cry. A bunch of spears and bows were pointed into the center at us. One rode forth who was taller than the rest, this one being Éomer. He advanced until is spear was within a foot away from Aragorn's chest. Aragorn just stared up at him. How he can be so calm is beyond me, because I'm scared as hell.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this land?" Éomer asked.

"I am called Strider," answered Aragorn. "I came out of the North. I am hunting orcs."

Éomer gave his spear to another rider and leaped from his horse. The rider rode up and dismounted along side him and Éomer drew his sword and stood face to face with Aragorn. At length he spoke.

"At first I thought that you yourselves were orcs," he said; "but now I see that it is not so. Indeed you know little of orcs if you go hunting them in this fashion. And you bring along a…woman."

Upon hearing that I stopped paying so much attention the spear in my face and turned to him. "Excuse you?" I said, interrupting their conversation. And upon hearing my voice my companions all snapped to attention. "What is so wrong with bringing a girl, you _stupid sexist jerk_!" I tried to finish my comment, but Boromir quickly put a hand over my mouth in an attempt to keep me quiet. He pulled me to his chest to keep me from prying his hand away.

Éomer looked pretty pissed at my outburst, he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and he glared darkly at me. Heh, now that I think about it I probably should've let it slide. These guys aren't used to…me. And they are definitely not used to having a woman, let alone a young girl, yelling at them, calling them out on their sexist remarks.

"That wench should learn to hold her tongue," Éomer said, glowering at Aragorn, like it was his fault.

That was enough to get me pissed, though.

I pried Boromir's hand away. "Wench!" I yelled at him. "Okay, now you've gone _too _far!" I made a mistake and lunged at him.

"Tabitha!" Boromir growled, pulling me backward.

**Please review!**

_Last revised on July 29, 2011._


	33. Big Boy Talk

**Well, hello there my lovely readers. I would just like to say that I love your comments, they make my day. And being as funny as they have been really put a smile on my face. Keep them reviews comin' and I'll keep these chapters comin'. Read on!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Thirty-Three: Big Boy Talk_

**-Tabby-**

Aragorn, exasperated, immediately spat out apology after apology to Éomer. However I just rolled my eyes.

"She's sick," Boromir said, drawing attention to himself. Éomer's face softened a bit. I however, glared up at him.

"I am not!" I yelled at him.

"It's the heat and lack of sleep. Please forgive her, Éomer," he said. "She hasn't slept well, worrying over her friends and all."

"She is your charge, Lord Boromir?" he asked.

"Yes, she is. Now, Tabby, I believe you own him an apology," Boromir said, looking down at me.

"Me? He's the one who should be apologizing for his sexist remark!" I snapped.

"Tabby," he warned.

"Nope," I replied, crossing my arms.

"Tabby," Aragorn said, glaring at me.

"Not gonna do it," I said.

"Tabby," Legolas snapped.

"No, Blondie."

"Tabby," Gimli said.

"_No_."

Boromir sighed. "It's clear that she is too stubborn to apologize. So, I beg you Éomer, please forgive her," Boromir said.

"Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have," Éomer said, glaring at me. "But I will let it go. This time."

_Ooh, this time. I'm shaking. _

At least I kept _that _to myself.

"Tell me, Boromir, who are these silent ones, and what is 'Strider's' true name?" Éomer asked.

"This Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Gimli son of Glóin, and Aragorn son of Arathorn is his true name," Boromir said. "And as you know, this is Tabby." Éomer and I exchanged glares.

"Son of Arathorn, this is good news indeed, but what brings you here in this fashion if you are hunting orcs?" Éomer inquired.

"We do not hunt this way by choice," Boromir answered. "As you know we were pursuing an orc-host that carried off our friends. What can you tell us of the host?"

"That you need not pursue them further," Éomer replied. "The orcs are destroyed."

"And our friends?"

"We found none but orcs."

"But that is strange indeed," said Aragorn. "Did you check slain? Were there no bodies other than those of orc-kind? They would be small, only children to your eyes, unshod but clad in grey."

"There were no dwarves nor children," said Éomer. "We counted all the slain and despoiled them, and then we piled the carcasses and burned them, as is our custom. The ashes are smoking still."

"We do not speak of dwarves or children," said Gimli. "Our friends were hobbits."

"Hobbits?" said Éomer. "And what may they be? It is a strange name."

"You know, Halflings, Shire Folk," I put in.

"Halflings!" laughed the rider that stood beside Éomer. "Halflings! But they are only a little people in old songs and children's tales out of the North. Do we walk in legends or on the green earth in the daylight?"

"Well, you know, there are lands beyond your own. They do happen to exist," I said.

"Time is pressing," said the Rider to Éomer, trying not to listen to me. This was hard for him, beings that I pissed him off. I think I'm turning into Kristina…. "We must hasten south, lord," he went on. "Let us leave these wild folk to their fancies. Or let us bind them and take them to the king."

Éomer said something to the man in their own speech, which went on a bit longer than I remember it, probably talking about me. But eventually the man spoke to the rest of the host, and they moved off, leaving Éomer alone with us.

"All that you say is strange," Éomer said. "Yet you speak the truth that is plain: the Men of the Mark do not lie, and therefore they are not easily deceived. But you have not told all. Will you not now speak more fully of your errand, so that I may judge what to do?"

"We set out from Imladris, as it is named in the rhyme, many weeks ago," Aragorn answered. "The Company that we journeyed with had business that I cannot speak of now. Gandalf the Grey was out leader."

"Gandalf!" Éomer exclaimed. "Gandalf Greyhame is known in the Mark; but his name, I warn you, is no longer a password to the king's favor. He has been a guest in the land many times in the memory of men, coming as he will, after a season or after many years. He is ever the herald of strange events: a bringer of evil, some now say.

"Now, before you go on, I wish to know, has the girl…"

"I have a name!" I snapped. Boromir's hand immediately covered my mouth, in case anything else slipped out.

"Has the girl traveled with you long, and where does she come from?" Éomer said, glaring at me. "She speaks strangely and more boldly than a woman should."

As Boromir's hand was still over my mouth, I settled for glaring darkly at him. Best not to antagonize him further.

"She was brought to us after we set out. She is a trusted friend of Gandalf's, brought from a long way to aid us on our journey," Aragorn said. "Now that the company as been broken, she has journeyed with us to find our friends."

"Now, what of Gandalf, why has he not come with you?" Éomer asked, glancing at me. Yeah, he's thinking: _how the _hell _would _she _be a trusted friend of Gandalf? _Or something along those lines.

"Gandalf is no longer with us, he fell into darkness in the Mines of Moria and comes not again," Legolas said, sadly.

"That is heavy tidings," said Éomer. "At least to me, and too many; though not to all, as you may find, if you come to the king."

"It is tidings more grievous than any in this land can understand, though it may touch them sorely ere the year is much older," Aragorn said. "But when the great fall, the less must lead. My part has been to guide our Company on the long road from Moria. Through Lórien we came-of which it were well that you should learn the truth ere you speak of it-and thence down the leagues of the Great River to the falls of Rauros. There our company was attacked by the same orcs whom you destroyed. There Boromir would have been slain, had it not been for Tabby. Whom I ask you do not speak ill of again, ere you learn the truth about her either."

Awe, shucks! That was so nice that he _finally _stuck up for me. Éomer seemed slightly taken aback, that he had actually done so. But why does Aragorn get to dish out these insults and not get snapped at? Prejudice is just _so _unfair!

"It is now the fourth day since we were attacked, and since the evening of that day we have journeyed from the shadow of Tol Brandir."

"On foot?" cried Éomer.

"Yes, even as you see us."

Éomer's face showed genuine surprise. "Strider is too poor a name, son of Arathorn," he said. "Wingfoot I name you. This deed of the five friends shall be sung in many a hall. Forty leagues and five you have measured ere the fourth day has ended. Hardy is the race of Elendil!" 

Ya hear that Wells? Huh? Forty-five leagues in _four_, count 'em _four_,days! And all we did on the fourth day was walk down a hill! Hah! Eat my shorts, Wells!

"But now, lord, what would you have me do!" Éomer went on. "I must return in haste to Théoden. There are some close to the king's ear that speak craven counsels; but war is coming. We shall not forsake our old alliance with Gondor, and while they fight we shall aid them: so say I and all who hold with me. The East-mark is my charge, the ward of the Third Marshal, and I have removed all our herds and herd folk, withdrawing them beyond the Entwash, and leaving none here but guard and swift scouts."

"You do not pay tribute to Sauron, then?" Gimli said.

I shivered at the mention of the name. Which is weird, since it hasn't been happing at all. Maybe that attack Mandos warned me of is drawing near.

"We do not and we never have," said Éomer with a flash of his eyes; "though it comes to my ears that that lie has been told. Some years ago the Lord of the Black Land wished to purchase horses of us at a great price, but we refused him, for he puts beasts to evil use. Then he sent plundering orcs, and they carry off what they can, choosing always black horses: few of these are now left. For that reason our feud with the orcs is bitter.

"But at this time our chief concern is with Saruman. It is ill dealing with such a foe: he is a wizard both cunning and dwimmer-crafty, having many guises. He walks very like to Gandalf, as many now recall. His spies slip through every net, and his birds of ill omen are abroad in the sky. I do not know how it will all end, and my heart misgives me; for it seems to me that his friends do not dwell in Isengard. But if you come to the king's house, you shall see for yourself. Will you not come? Do I hope in vain that you have been sent to me for a help in doubt and need?"

"I will come when I may," Aragorn said.

"Come now!" said Éomer. "The Heir of Elendil would be a strength indeed to the sons of Eorl in this evil tide. There is battle even now upon the Westemnet, and I fear that it may go ill for us.

"We have been too long away. We are needed south and west. Will you not come? There are spare horses as you see. There is work for the Sword to do. Yes, and we could find a use for Gimli's axe and the bow of Legolas, if they will pardon my rash words."

"I thank you for your fair words," said Aragorn, "and my heart desires to come with you; but I cannot desert my friends while hope remains."

"Hope does not remain," said Éomer. "You will not find your friends on the North-borders."

"Yet my friends are not behind. We found a clear token not far from the East Wall that one at least of them was still alive there. But between the wall and the downs we have found no other trace of them, and no trail had turned aside, this way or that, unless my skill has wholly left me."

"Then what do you think has become of them?"

"I do not know. They may have been slain and burned among the orcs; but that you will say cannot be, and I do not fear it. I can only think that they were carried off into the forest before the battle, even before you encircled your foes, maybe. Can you swear that none escaped you net in such a way?"

"I would swear that no orc escaped after we sighted them," said Éomer. "We reached the forest-eaves before them, and if after that any living thing broke through our ring, then it was no orc and had some elvish power."

"Our friends were attired even as we are," said Aragorn; "and you passed us under the full light of day."

"I had forgotten that," said Éomer. "It is hard to be sure of anything among so many marvels. The world is all grown strange. Elf and Dwarf in company walk in our daily fields; and folk speak of the Lady of the Wood and yet live; and the Sword comes back to war that was broken in the long ages ere the fathers of our fathers rode into the Mark! How shall a man judge what to do in such times?"

"As he ever has judged," said Aragorn. "Good and ill have not changed since yesteryear; nor are they one thing among Elves and Dwarves and another among Men. It is a man's part to discern them, as much in the Golden Wood as in his own house."

"True indeed," said Éomer. "But I do not doubt you, nor the deed which my heart would do. Yet I am not free to do all as I would. It is against our law to let strangers wander at will in our land, until the king himself shall give them leave, and more strict is the command in these days of peril. I have begged you to come back willingly with me, and you will not. Loth am I to begin a battle of one hundred against five. 

"I do not think your law was made for such a chance," Aragorn said. "Never in former days would any high lord of this land have constrained a man to abandon such a quest as mine. My duty at least is clear, to go on. Come now, son of Éomund, the choice must be made at last. Aid us, or at the worst let us go free. Or seek to carry out your law. If you do so there will be fewer to return to you war or to your king."

Éomer was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "We both have need of haste," he said. "My company chafes to be away and every hour lessens your hope. This is my choice. You may go; and what is more, I will lend you horses. This only I ask: when your quest is achieved, or is proven vain, return with the horses over the Entwade to Meduseld, the high house in Edoras where Théoden now sits. Thus you shall prove to him that I have not misjudged. In this I place myself, and maybe my very life, in the keeping of your good faith. Do not fail."

"I will not," said Aragorn.

When Éomer called to his men to give us the three remaining horses, there were many dark and doubtful glares. But only one dared to speak openly.

"It may be well enough for these lords of the race of Gondor," he said, "but who has heard of a horse of the Mark being given to a Dwarf?"

"Tabby," Boromir warned, just as I began to open my mouth. "You don't want to repeat earlier, nor would you like to repeat what happen in Lórien, now would you?"

"No," I said, looking at the ground. Damn, he's getting good at this.

"No one," Gimli said. "And do not trouble: no one will ever hear of it. I would sooner walk than sit on the back of any beast so great, free or begrudged."

"But you must ride now, or you will hinder us," said Aragorn.

"Come, you shall sit behind me, friend Gimli," said Legolas. "Then all will be well, and you neither borrow a horse nor be troubled by one."

A dark grey horse was given to Aragorn and he mounted it easily. "Hasufel is his name," said Éomer. "May he bear you well and to better fortune than his late master."

Arod, a smaller and lighter horse was given to Legolas. He was white with grey speckles on him. Legolas bid them to take off the saddle and the rein.

And then Brego, a brown horse was given to Boromir, who I would be riding with. "How am I supposed to get up there?" I asked Boromir. "I'll fall right off."

He sighed. "You will not fall off, I'll help you," he said. "Put your foot in the stirrup."

"Which foot?" I asked. Now, before you go all 'you already rode Oromë's horse' I was lifted into the saddle, and besides that I've never ridden a horse before. So I'm slightly nervous.

"Your left foot," he said.

I proceed to put left foot into the stirrup (which was a miracle that I could reach that high) and pull myself up. I gripped the saddle and then looked down. "Swing your leg over," Boromir said.

"I get that, I'm not _that _stupid. I just don't think I'm tall enough to manage that," I replied. I dropped onto the ground, which wasn't as graceful as I thought. My foot got caught, and I fell on my ass. See, I was smart to request leggings back in Lothlórien, otherwise everyone would've gotten a nice view.

However everyone did have a nice laugh at my expense.

"Ha-ha, laugh at the poor, defenseless, short girl. You're all real nice," I said, as Boromir helped me out of the mess. "You're driving," I told him.

Boromir shook his head, and easily climbed up. And after a couple more tries, I finally managed to get up onto the horse, with Boromir's help. And with that we parted from the Riders.

**Well, damn that was a hole lotta book. I paraphrased here and there, I hope you don't mind. And has for the third horse's name, I couldn't find a good enough one, as it isn't mentioned so I stole one from the movie. I hope you don't hate me. **

**Please review kiddies!**

_Last revised on July 29, 2011._


	34. Ooh, I Know This One!

**Well, it seems that some people are getting rather bored with the bookishness, and so am I. But I gotta fill in these gaps to get to where I have everything planned out. Just hang in there until Tabby gets to Edoras. She's going to cause a few problems and meet and greet a few friends. So just hang in there with me, please. I'm trying to cut out some stuff and really get Tabby's view in there. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Thirty-Four: Ooh! I Know This One!_

**-Tabby-**

"Are we there yet?" I asked again.

"We're nearly there," Boromir replied.

"You said that twice already," I remarked.

"You just asked twice," he replied.

"I don't like riding," I muttered.

"That's because you haven't been around horses," Boromir said. "You'll make a good rider, after you get used to it."

"Well, maybe if these horses weren't so damn tall," I replied. "That's the problem. Besides sharing a horse. I am so _not _digging this."

"Digging? What are you digging?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just said I was-…you know what, never mind. Ignore me," I replied.

Aragorn pulled his horse to a stop, dismounted and began surveying the ground. He jumped onto Hasufel again, rode someway, and the dismounted and walked back and forth on foot. I suppose he's doing rangerly things over there, trying to read a mess of footprints.

"There is little to discover," Aragorn said when he returned. "The main trail is all confused with the passage of the horsemen as they came back; their outward course must have lain nearer the river. But this eastward trail is fresh and clear. There is no sign of any feet going the other way, back towards Anduin. Now we must ride slower, and make sure that no trace or footstep branches off on either side. The orcs must have been aware that they were being pursued and may have made some attempt to get their captives away before they were overtaken."

The day wore on in a dreary blur; the sky became overcast, which made everything even more depressing. No one cared to ask what I knew, but I suppose it is better that way. Although a little conversation wouldn't kill anybody. But once evening was beginning to fall talk of abandoning the search for the hobbits began.

"We can do no more," Gimli said. "I would guess that the burned bones of the hobbits are mingled with the orcs'. It will be hard news for Frodo if he lives to hear it; and hard too for the old hobbit who waits in Rivendell. Elrond was against their coming."

"But Gandalf was not," said Legolas.

"But Gandalf chose to come himself, and he was the first to be lost," answered Gimli. "His foresight failed him."

"You guys are being depressing," I said. "Have you really lost all hope?"

"What hope can you have, Tabby?" Boromir asked. "They're gone. You tried to help us save them, and that has failed."

"Did I ever once say that they were dead?" I asked. "They aren't. You can trust me on that. They're in Fangorn." 

"Why would those hobbits go in there? They were warned against it, as we all were," Gimli said.

"Well, what would you do if you were kidnapped by orcs and then a bunch of riders bust in, killing everything in sight?" I asked. "I'd sure as hell run for cover."

"In any case we can do no more this night. We must await here for the morning-light," Aragorn said.

A little ways away from the battle grounds we made camp under a giant tree. Now that we were off the horses, (I had actually gotten use to the whole riding thing) I realized how cold it was now that night had finally fallen. I had ultimately decided to get rid of my sweatshirt, because I didn't want too many sentimental things keeping my pack heavy. However I am now regretting that decision as I'm already wrapped in my blanket and cloak.

"Let us light a fire," Gimli said. "I care no longer for the danger. Let the orcs come as thick as summer-moths around a candle."

"I second that!" I said.

"If those unhappy hobbits are astray in the woods, it might draw them hither," said Legolas.

"And it might draw other things, neither orc nor hobbit," said Aragorn. "We are near to the mountain-marches of the traitor Saruman. Also we are on the very edge of Fangorn, and it is perilous to touch the trees of that wood, it is said."

"Why can't we use the left over wood from the Rohirrim? Plus there's a bunch of dead stuff over there," I said, pointing off to the left.

"She has a point," Boromir said. And with that, Gimli went off to gather some wood.

After we set the watches I fell asleep in a second. This was the first night in a while where I've been able to be near fire. This blanket isn't doing anything for me during the cold nights. Besides we're heading into Fangorn tomorrow, and I do not want to be sleepy once we get in there.

We were all woken by Gimli's sudden movement, as he jumped up, looking amazed out towards the edge of the light of the fire. The five of us sat and stared at the old cloaked form, which made no sound or movement. Yep, I really don't want to be tired tomorrow, because tomorrow we meet Gandalf the White.

"Well, father, what can we do for you?" said Aragorn, leaping to his feet. "Come and be warm, if you are cold!" He strode forward, but the old man was gone. Aragorn couldn't find any trace of him at hand. It was very dark now that the fire had burned low, and the moon was hidden from view.

Suddenly Legolas gave a cry. "The horses! The horses!"

The horses were gone. They had dragged off their pickets and disappeared. For some time we stood still and silent, the guys were troubled by this new stroke of bad luck.

"Well, they are gone," Aragorn said at last. "We cannot find them or catch them; so that if they do not return of their own will, we must do with out. We started on our feet, and we still have those."

"Yeah, but they're ready to fall off," I groaned, not ready to walk again.

"And we cannot eat them as well as walk on them," Gimli muttered, throwing more fuel onto the fire.

I really hope he isn't talking about eating horses. Those poor horses….

"Only a few hours ago the both of you were unwilling to sit on a horse," laughed Legolas. "You both will make riders yet."

"It seems unlikely that we shall have a chance," said Gimli.

"If you wish to know what I think," Gimli began after a while, "I think it was Saruman. Who else? Remember the words of Éomer: _he walks about like an old man hooded and cloaked. _Those were the words. He has gone off with our horses, or scared them away, and here we are. There is more trouble coming to us, mark my words!"

"I mark them," said Aragorn. "But I marked also that this old man had a hat, not a hood. Still I do not doubt that you guess right, and that we are in peril here, by day or night. Yet in the meantime there is nothing to do but rest, while we may. I will watch for now, Gimli. I have more need of thought than sleep."

**O.o.O**

In the morning we found no footprints to indicate that there had been an old man at all last night, but according to Legolas the grass was to springy even for a heavy boot to leave a print. But that's just as well; Saruman knows we are here now, because if I remember rightly Gandalf does say later on that it was not him that we saw. But if it was him then he now knows that his orcs failed him in bringing him me, but he doesn't know if they had caught any hobbits.

So, as Aragorn wanted, we started our quest for the hobbits by crawling around our campsite, looking for anything that we had missed in the dark. I sure as hell don't know what to look for in the way of footprints, if Saruman didn't leave a print. Plus I don't know what way to look for them anyways. So I basically sat and picked at some grass, acting like I had some idea of what I was doing.

But I suppose I wasn't at all convincing. "You aren't too worried about finding signs of the hobbits," Boromir said, as he made his way over to me.

"I already told you that they're safe," I replied. "But you guys are just _so _worried about them being dead."

That was when Aragorn found something and called as all over to him. "Here at last we find news!" said Aragorn. He held up a broken leaf that had once held lembas. "Here is a mallorn-leaf of Lórien, and there are small crumbs on it, and a few more crumbs in the grass. And see! There are some pieces of cut cord lying nearby."

"And here is the knife that cut them!" said Gimli. He drew out a short, jagged blade from a tuft of grass. The blade looked like it had been broken. "It was an orc weapon." The dwarf held it gently as he examined it.

"Well, here is the strangest riddle that we have yet found!" exclaimed Legolas. "A bound prisoner escapes both from the orcs and from the surrounding horsemen. He then stops, while still in the open, and cuts his bonds with an orc-knife. But how and why? For is his legs were tied, how did he walk? And if his arms were tied, how did he use the knife? And if neither were tied, why did he cut the cords at all? Being pleased with his skill, he then sat down and quietly ate some way bread! That at least is enough to show that he was a hobbit, without the mallorn-leaf. After that, I suppose, he turned his arms into wings and flew away singing into the trees. It should be easy to find him: we only need wings ourselves!"

"That was overly dramatic, Blondie," I said, staring at him in wonder.

"Well," Gimli said, turning to me, "can you better the reading of Legolas, lassie?"

"Here is what really happened," I said. "An orc obviously carried the two over to here, looking for the Ring for his own tribe to take. They made it this far because of the elven cloaks that allowed them to slip through without being seen. But after the orc put down our friends, he was seen and that was his undoing. Now, back on the ground, Pippin informed Merry that he had already cut the cord around his hands once, and the knot was merely for show. He then cut both their cords and then the two sat and ate some lembas before crawling away into the forest."

"And how can you be sure that both were here?" Aragorn asked.

"I know these things. Besides there's four cords here. If one of them had only been able to escape wouldn't there be only two cords here?" I replied.

"Point taken," Boromir said, looking towards the forest uneasily.

"If need drove them in there, then let us follow," Aragorn said, leading the way. And it wasn't long before he found fresh signs of our hobbits again.

As the boys went on discussing the forest I got lost in the immensity of it all. It was dark and stuffy in here, but besides that it was huge. The trees were huge and their branches above us formed what looked like a net. Giant boulders and large rocks were everywhere and with me looking about at the old trees I fell over these quite a few times. The forest seemed so old and so…watchful and untrusting. I felt very insignificant in here, but it never felt threatening as the others have made it out to be.

I was brought out of my gawking at the canopy as I fell over another rock, this time cutting up my hand as I fell onto some more rocks. Boromir sighed and held his hand out to me again.

"Do you think you can watch what you're doing?" he asked, as he helped me onto my feet.

"Sorry," I said, gazing around again.

Excuse me, but this is the first forest that I haven't felt threatened by or felt like I was late for something.

"Come, we're behind. The others have gone up to the ledge. Let us follow," he said.

I nodded as we sprinted to catch up to the others. We came to the top of the shelf and looked about. All we could see was the tops of trees descending in ranks towards the plains, back the way we had come.

"We have journeyed a long way round," said Legolas. "We could have all come here safe together, if we had left the Great River on the second or third day and struck west. Few can foresee whither their road will lead them, till they come to its end."

"But we did not wish to come to Fangorn," said Boromir.

"Yet here we are-and nicely caught in the net," said Legolas. "Look!"

"Look at what?" asked Gimli.

"There in the trees," Legolas said.

"How specific. Please point it out," I said.

"Hush! Speak more softly! Look!" he pointed back the way we had come. "Down in the wood, back in the way that we have just come. It is he. Cannot you see him, passing from tree to tree?"

"I see I see now!" hissed Gimli. "Look Aragorn!"

Gandalf. Bout flippin' time he showed up. I got a bone to pick with him. That fine little point about my great grandmother being here before me that he forgot to mention.

"Your bow, Legolas! Bend it! Get ready! It is Saruman. Do not let him speak, or put a spell on us! Shoot first!"

Legolas took his bow and bent it, but he held the arrow loosely in his hand and did not fit it to the string. Boromir pulled me behind him, obviously not forgetting the way Saruman had treated me way back when he had Frodo, Merry and I in the storm cellar. Aragorn just stood silently, looking watchful and intent.

"Why are you waiting? What is the matter with you?" said Gimli in a hissing whisper.

"Legolas is right," said Aragorn quietly. "We may not shoot an old man so, at unawares and unchallenged, whatever fear or doubt be on us. Watch and wait!"

At that moment Gandalf quickened his pace and came with surprising speed to the foot of the rock wall. Then he looked up and the guys stared each other down. There was absolutely no sound. I seriously suppressed the urge to wave at Gandalf, it might ruin his entrance. And this is a pretty awesome entrance.

We couldn't see his face as he was hooded and wore a wide-brimmed hat so that his face was overshadowed. Of his face we could only see the tip of his nose and his grey beard. Yet it seemed like I could catch a glimpse of his keen eyes within the shadow of his hooded brows.

Finally, Gandalf broke the silence. "Well met indeed, my friends," he said in a soft voice. "I wish to speak to you. Will you come down, or shall I come up?" And without an answer he began to climb up.

"Now!" cried Gimli. "Stop him, Legolas!"

"Did I not say that I wished to speak to you?" said the old man. "Put away that bow, Master Elf!"

The bow and arrow fell from Legolas' hands and his arms hung loose at his sides.

"And you, Master Dwarf, pray take your hand from your axe-haft, till I am up! You will not need such arguments."

Gimli stood as still as stone and stared at the old man. All weariness seemed to have left Gandalf as he sprung quickly up the steps.

"Well met, I say again!" he said, coming towards us. "And what may you be doing in these parts? An Elf, two Men, a young girl, and a Dwarf, all clad in elvish fashion. No doubt there is a tale worth hearing behind it all. Such things are not often seen here."

"You speak as one that knows Fangorn well," said Aragorn. "Is that so?"

"Not well," said the old man. "That would be the study of many lives. But I come here now and again."

"Might we know your name, and then hear what it is that you have to say to us?" said Aragorn. "The morning passes, and we have an errand that will not wait."

"I know this one," I whispered to Boromir.

"Shh," he hissed at me.

"As for what I wished to say, I have said it: What may you be doing and what tale can you tell of yourselves? As for my name!" he broke off laughing long and softly.

"I know this one," I said again.

The four of them looked back at me, glaring, telling me to shut up.

"My name!" the old man said again. "Have you not guessed it already, as the girl has? You have heard it before I am sure. Yes, you have heard it. But come now, what of your tale?"

The four stood there silently, making no move to answer.

"Can I guess?" I asked.

"Tabby! Quiet!" Legolas snapped.

"But I know this one!" I argued.

Gandalf chuckled. "There are some who would begin to doubt whether your errand is fit to tell," he said. "Happily I know something of it. You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits, I believe. Yes, hobbits. Don't stare, as if you had never heard the strange name before. You have, and so have I. Well, they climbed up here the day before yesterday; and they met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you? And now you would like to know where they were taken? Well, well, maybe I can give you some news about that. But why are we standing? Your errand, you see, is no longer as urgent as you thought. Let us sit down and be more at ease."

He turned away and went towards a heap of fallen stones and rock at the foot of the cliff behind. As the others drew their weapons, I went over to sit next to him; however Boromir was quick and pulled me back against him with an arm. "What is the matter with you?" he hissed down at me.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Saruman!" cried Gimli, jumping towards Gandalf. "Speak! Tell us where you have hidden our friends! What have you done with them? Speak, or I will make a dint in your hat that even a wizard will find hard to deal with!"

Gandalf was too quick for him. He sprang to his feet and leaped on top of a large rock. There he suddenly grew tall and frightening. He flung his grey robes and hood away revealing snow white garments. He lifted up his staff and Gimli's axe leaped from his grasp and fell ringing to the ground. Aragorn and Boromir's swords blazed with sudden fire and the arrow that Legolas had shot vanished in a flash of flame.

"Mithrandir!" Legolas cried. "Mithrandir!"

"Well met, I sat to you again Legolas!" Gandalf said.

Everyone gazed at him in wonder. His hair was as white as snow in the sunshine and his robes where much the same. His eyes were the same deep blue-grey eyes, although they felt keener. Everyone stared at him in wonder and found no words to say. As I knew it was him all along, I wasn't quite as surprised, except he just seemed so different. He had essentially come back from the dead, but it was just weird. And all I could say was: "Told ya he wasn't Saruman."

At that, Aragorn stirred. "Gandalf!" he said. "Beyond all hope you return to us in our need! What veil was over my sight? Gandalf!" Gimli said nothing, but sank to his knees, shading his eyes.

"Gandalf," the old man repeated, as if recalling it from a lost memory. "Yes, that was the name. I was Gandalf."

He stepped down from the rock and wrapped himself up in the grey cloak again. It suddenly seemed less bright in the forest now, like the bright sun had gone behind a cloud. "Yes, you may still call me Gandalf," he said, sounding like his old self again. "Get up, my good Gimli! No blame to you, and no harm done to me. Indeed my friends, none of you have any weapon that could hurt me, expect maybe one." At this Gandalf sent me a knowing glance, and winked at me.

I don't get it… He is _so _explaining everything to me when we get a chance.

"Be merry!" Gandalf went on. "We meet again. At the turn of the tide. The great storm is coming, but the tide has turned."

He laid a hand on Gimli's head, and the Dwarf looked up suddenly and laughed. "Gandalf," he said. "But you are all in white!"

"Yes, I am white now," said Gandalf. "Indeed I _am _Saruman, one might almost say, Saruman as he should have been. But come now, tell me of yourselves! I have passed through fire and deep water, since we parted. I have forgotten much that I thought I knew, and learned again much that I had forgotten. I can see many things far off, but many things that are close at hand I cannot see. Tell me of yourselves!"

We sat gathered around Gandalf as we exchanged tales of all that had happened since we last parted. Gandalf said nothing and asked no questions. He sat with his hands on his knees and his eyes were closed.

Gandalf ended his tale in Lothlórien. "Thus it was that I came to Caras Galadhon and found but lately gone. I tarried there in the ageless time of that land where days bring healing not decay. Healing I have found and I was clothed in white. Counsel I gave and counsel I took. Thence by strange roads I came and messages I bring to some of you. To Aragorn I was bidden to say this:

_Where now are the Dúnadain, Elessar, Elessar?_

_Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar?_

_Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth,_

_And the Grey Company ride from the North._

_But dark is the path appointed for thee:_

_The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea._

To Legolas she sent this word:

_Legolas Greenleaf long under tree_

_In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!_

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more._

And to Tabitha she sent this:

_Young fighter sent to save the land_

_The first of three is close at hand._

_More of that I cannot say,_

_But thy enemy shall rue the day._

_Thine final task shall be to death_

_There one must take their final breath, _

_In a world that is not as it seems_

_A place where thy may dream._

_Thy fate lies within the world_

_In which thou hast been hurled. _

_Alone thou shalt fight_

_The rest is beyond my sight."_

Gandalf fell silent and shut his eyes.

I take it she speaks of the attacks of Sauron and Melkor. Three fights, the first that is coming very soon. Galadriel speaks of death, so either I defeat the dark lords or I die trying, and I'll be fighting alone. So either way I look at this I'm dying in Middle-earth.

**Well, a long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Was the little poem okay? I tried to make it sound as much like Tolkien as I could. Anyways, please review!**

_Last revised on July 29, 2011._


	35. At the Gates of Edoras

**\Well I'm baaaack! Hope you missed me! Or not, I don't really care, because I finally found time to finish this chapter! I meant to update back on the twenty-ninth. Well, that didn't work out, obviously. But our little fic-y here is a whole year old! Yaaay! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review ma' dears. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Thirty-Five: At the Gates of Edoras. _

**-Tabby-**

Once we were back on horseback and Legolas got over the shock of seeing Shadowfax, we rode on and on and on. The day went by all in a blur as I tried to unravel the little poem Galadriel sent me.

I have three tasks to complete before this is over. I shall win the first as she implied, the second seems that I may survive, but in the third either I or Melkor shall die and I will be fighting alone during these tasks. That much is clear. I just can't get over _where _I'm supposed to fight to the death.

_In a world that is not as it seems, a place where one may dream_? This is very confusing. Is she talking about some new little world that there is? A place between fantasy and reality? And apparently it's not Middle-earth. Absolutely confusing.

We rode on through the day at a fast pace, riding through sunset and slow dusk. We only stopped when night had completely fallen and even then Gandalf warned that we'd only have a few hours to rest. Everyone was tried except maybe Gandalf, but once everyone was asleep and Gandalf stood keeping watch, I got up and went over to him.

"You should be resting, child," he said, not bothering to turn to look at me.

_Okay, it really freaks me out when people do that when I'm not even next to them. _

"I wanted to talk to you," I replied.

"What is it that you would like to talk about, my dear?" he asked, still not turning around. He seemed to find the bright moon much more interesting.

"How come you never told me the real reason I was brought hear, or you to me?" I asked.

At this he glanced down at me. "Would you have believed me?" he asked.

"You fell out of a TV and into my living room. I would've believed anything," I replied.

"I didn't believe that it was the time to tell you. Besides I wasn't entirely sure who you were myself," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't look like your grandmother," he said, looking me straight in the eye. "But you do have her attitude. Yes, you act very much the same." Here he went back to h is star gazing, musing to himself.

"I had a notion when we first met, yes, and when you mentioned the Valar during our talk my suspicions grew stronger," he said, bringing himself back to the present conversation. "And then your home address, well…"

"It sealed the deal," I said, looking out over the plains.

"Yes, _yes_, it did," he said. "Tell me, why you were the one so willing to believe us when we first appeared."

"Before my grandmother died she gave me copies of the books that I gave to you to read. They were old and the one telling of Bilbo's journey was in terrible condition. Then she went on to tell me of her stay in Mirkwood," I replied. "I had never really thought about it after that, thinking that it was because of the diseases she had. She was slightly senile, though, may she rest in peace.

"I mean I suppose that's why I fainted when I really realized who you were. And then Lórien and Manwë confirmed that she had been here and gave me my choices. And…I chose to stay, even if I may never get back."

_Damn it, I'm tearing up…_

Upon hearing my voice raise slightly at that, Gandalf looked down at me, but I refused to look back at him. Why all of my emotions are hardwired to my tear ducts, I'll never know.

"Ah, Galadriel gave you her special tea," he went on to say. I nodded. "What prompted your decision to stay?" 

I dried my eyes with my sleeve. "Besides the fact that I don't want any of my descendants having to deal with this, Lórien showed me what was going on back home. And I saw that my family had buried me. They laid me to rest, and I didn't think it'd be right to just show up again."

"With that logic, how do you expect to go back home later?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I was starting to get that sickening feeling you get when you've been away from home too long, and you just want to get back and never leave again. "Lórien did say that everyday I stay here, my chances of getting back get slimmer and slimmer. And now… now I don't think I'll ever get the chance to find out."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

_Great, _now _you try to be hopeful._

"The fact that Lady Galadriel spoke of my fight with Melkor that will be to the death. The fight that I'll be going in alone," I replied. I shook my head. "I don't think I can do this, Gandalf." I looked up at him. "I can't."

"Now don't say that," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You've got it in you to win your fight."

I shook my head. "No I don't. I have barely any fighting skills with or without a sword and arrows only last for so long," I replied.

"It is not with metal that you shall fight Melkor," Gandalf said. "Now, get your rest. We're starting off in two hours."

Drying my eyes, I went back to my bedroll and tried to fall asleep.

**O.o.O**

Gandalf was indeed ready to start after two hours. The rest of the night and most of the morning consisted of me using Boromir's back as a pillow. Which, by the way, is highly uncomfortable. But I did manage to sleep anyway, which put me in a slightly better mood than the rest of my companions. Only slightly.

Suddenly our horses stood still and Gandalf pointed ahead. "Look!" he cried. I saw nothing but mountains and a mountain stream. The sight was breathtaking. About the feet of the mountain a stream flowed down, looking like a thread of silver. In the light of the rising sun there was a glint of gold on the mountains.

"Edoras those courts are called," said Gandalf, speaking of the Golden Hall that only Blondie could see. "And Meduseld is that golden hall. There dwells Théoden son of Thengel, King of the Mark of Rohan. We are come with the rising of the day. Now the road lies plain to see before us. But we must ride more warily; for war is abroad, and the Rohirrim, the Horse-lords, do not sleep, even if it seems so from afar. Draw no weapon, speak no haughty word, I counsel you all, until we are come before Théoden's seat."

Gandalf glanced over at me when he mentioned the 'speaking of the haughty word.' I tried to seem innocent, though I doubt he bought it. With that we urged the horses on towards Edoras.

The morning wore on as we journeyed on towards the village. At the foot of the gated village we rode under the shadows of many mounds and hills, very tall and very green. Off to one side the grass was so white it looked like snow had just fallen, the nice fluffy kind. Small flowers grew there shaped like countless stars strewn across the ground.

"Look!" Gandalf said, gesturing to the white field. "How fair are the bright eyes in the grass. Evermind they are called, _simbelmynë _in this land of Men, for they blossom in all the seasons of the year and grow where dead men rest. Behold! We are come to the great barrows where the sires of Théoden sleep."

Those flowers are so beautiful. I've only ever seen something similar to that once. But that was a field of dandelions and not nearly as amazing as this. It seems more special that these grow where the dead have been buried. It makes them seem less forgotten, and that they're always remembered in someway.

Following the winding way up the green hills, we finally came to the gates of Edoras. There sat many men in bright mail, who sprang at once to their feet and barred the way with their spears. They said something in their own language that I could not understand one bit of, but they looked very intimidating, so I peered out at Gandalf from behind Boromir's shoulder, trying to look innocent.

Gandalf replied in the same language. Then the guard began to speak in the common tongue, again accusing us of being phantoms of Saruman and his evil minions. Seriously, I'm getting sick of being accused of being in cohorts with _that _jerkface. I thought of a nice little reply, but thought it best to keep quiet. I now have a wizard ready to tan my hide if I get myself of any or them in trouble.

"We are no phantoms," replied Aragorn, "nor do your eyes cheat you. For indeed these are your own horses that we ride, as you knew well ere you asked, I guess. But seldom does thief ride home to the stable. Here are Hasufel, Arod and Brego that Éomer, the Third Marshal of the Mark, lent to us, only two days ago. We bring them back now, even as we promised him. Has not Éomer then returned and given warning of our coming?"

A troubled look came into the guard's eyes. "Of Éomer I have naught to say," he answered. "If what you tell me is truth then doubtless Théoden will have heard of it. Maybe your coming was not wholly unlooked for. It is but two nights ago that Wormtongue came to us and said that by the will of Théoden no stranger should pass these gates."

I rolled my eyes, at the mere mention of his name. "Wormtongue?" said Gandalf, looking sharply at the guard. "Say no more! My errand is not to Wormtongue, but to the Lord of the Mark himself. I am in haste. Will you not go or send to say that we are come?"

"Yes, I will go," the guard replied slowly. "But what names shall I report? And what shall I say of you? Old and weary you seem now, and yet you are fell and grim beneath, I deem."

"Well do you see and speak," Gandalf said. "For I am Gandalf. I have returned. And behold! I too bring back a horse. Here is Shadowfax the Great, whom no other hand can tame. And here beside me is Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir of Kings, and it is to Mundburg that he goes. Here also are, Boromir of Gondor, Legolas the Elf, Gimli the Dwarf, and Tabitha of the North, our comrades." _Well Gandalf has this little introduction down pat. _"Go now and say to your master that we are at his gates and would have speech with him, if he will permit us to come into his hall."

"Strange names you give indeed! But I will report them as you bid, and learn my master's will," said the guard. "Wait here a little while, and I will bring you such answer that seems good to him. Do not hope too much! These are dark days." He went swiftly, leaving us to be kept under the watchful eyes of his comrades.

You know, I never really noticed just how much they talk here. To say one thing, that could've been a simple sentence they go into a whole speech.

After sometime the guard returned. "Follow me!" he said. "Théoden gives you leave to enter; but any weapon that you bear, be it only a staff, you must leave on the threshold. The door wardens will keep them."

The dark gates were swung open and we entered in a single file line. We followed a broad path paved with stones, that cut through many houses made of wood. We approached a set of stairs where more guards sat, swords in their laps. At the bottom of said stairs we dismounted.

"There are the doors before you," said the guide. "I must return now to my duty at the gate. Farewell! And may the Lord of the Mark be gracious to you!"

As the guide turned to go back down the road, we began to climb up the stairs. The guards on the high platform, stood as we approached and said nothing until Gandalf stepped onto the paved terrace. They greeted us in their own language and turned the hilts of their swords toward us. Then one guard stepped forward and began to speak in the Common tongue.

"I am the Doorward of Théoden," he said. "Háma is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter."

Then Legolas gave into his hand his silver hafted knife, his quiver and bow. "Keep these well," he said, "for they came from the Golden Wood and the Lady of Lothlórien gave them to me."

Wonder came into the man's eyes, and he laid them hastily by the wall as if he feared to handle them. "No man will touch them, I promise you," the man said.

"It is not my will," Aragorn said, "to put aside my sword or deliver Andúril to the hand of any other man."

"It is the will of Théoden," said Háma.

"It is not clear to me that the will of Théoden son of Thengel, even though he be lord of the Mark, should prevail over the will of Aragorn son of Arathorn, Elendil's heir of Gondor."

_Someone's a little cocky. _

"This is the house of Théoden, not of Aragorn, even were he King of Gondor in the seat of Denethor," said Háma, stepping swiftly before the doors to bar the way. His sword was now in his hand, pointy end towards us.

"And his son shall not surely give up his sword either," Boromir said. I rolled my eyes. _Men._

"This is idle talk," said Gandalf. "Needless is Théoden's demand, but it is useless to refuse. A king will have his way in his own hall, be it folly or wisdom."

"Truly," said Aragorn. "And I would do as the master of the house bade me, were this only a woodman's cot, if I bore now any sword but Andúril."

"Oh for the love of God! Both of you just give the man your swords. He just said no one's gonna touch them. Quite being babies," I said. The two looked over at me sharply, as did everyone else, but hey; I'd like to get moving. "Seriously, if you're so worried about it, lay them on the ground yourselves so no one touches them."

Glaring at me, both Aragorn and Boromir did just as I said. "Here I set it," he said; "but I command you not to touch it, nor permit any other to lay hand on it. In this elvish sheath dwells the Blade that was Broken and has been made again. Telchar first wrought it in the deeps of time. Death shall come to any man that draws Elendil's sword save Elendil's heir."

"And here, I set mine, next to the heir of Elendil's," Boromir said.

_Jeez! Men are such babies about their toys. Hot damn…_

The guard stepped back and looked at Aragorn in amazement. "It seems that you are come on the wings of song out of the forgotten days," he said. "It shall be, lord, as you command."

"Well," said Gimli, "if it has Andúril to keep it company, my axe may stay here, too, without shame." And he laid it right next to Aragorn's sword.

Seeing that I was my turn, I slung my bow and quiver off and handed those off to a guard, and then unhooked my belt that held my sword and passed that off as well. "Let me see your arm, Boromir," I said. Boromir looked down at me, wanting to know what I could possibly need to see his arm for. He held out his arm and I gripped it, reaching down to my right foot.

I pulled my boot off and then proceeded to unbuckle the small dagger I had strapped to my ankle. I passed that off and then slipped my boot on. Everyone was looking at me in either shock or wonder. The guard turned to set my weapons against the wall. "Wait, there's one more," I said, slipping my left boot off, and doing the same with that dagger.

After I slipped my boot on again, I looked at my companions. Shock was obviously written across all their faces. I shrugged. "Peculiar isn't it?" I asked.

"Is _that _what you were doing in Emyn Muil? That kept you behind?" Boromir asked.

I shrugged. "Someone had to get Merry and Pippin's daggers."

Háma still hesitated. "Your staff," he said to Gandalf. "Forgive me, but that too must be left at the doors."

"Foolishness!" said Gandalf. "Prudence is one thing, but discourtesy is quite another. I am old. If I may not lean on my stick as I go, then I will sit out here, until it pleases Théoden to hobble out here himself to speak with me."

Aragorn laughed. "Every man has something too dear to trust to another. But would you part an old man from his support? Come, will you not let us enter?"

"The staff in the hand of a wizard may be more than a prop for age," said Háma. He looked hard at the staff Gandalf leaned on. "Yet in doubt a man of worth will trust his own wisdom. I believe you are friends and folk worthy of honor, who have no evil purpose. You may go in."

The guards now lifted the heavy bars of the doors and swung them slowly inwards, rumbling on their aged hinges. And we entered.

**Well, I think it sounded bookish…but guess what? The big ol' Chucky Doll makes a reappearance. Will Tabby be able to keep her mouth shut, and not insult Grima? Who knows?**

_Last revised July 29, 2011._


	36. A Teeny Tiny Bit Of SelfControl

**Hellooooooo there! Seems like forever, doesn't it? But it's only been about a week or so… anyways I wrote a nice long chapter for you guys. So have fun with it!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Thirty-Six: A Teeny Tiny Bit of Self-Control_

**-Tabby-**

Inside it seemed dark and pleasantly warm after the cold air on the hill. The hall was long, wide and half lit, making it even creepier. Under our feet the paved floor held runes that branched off every which way.

When we passed the fire burning in the hearth in the middle of the hall, we halted. Upon a throne seated on three steps, sat Théoden so bent with age he seemed about as tall as Gimli. Behind him stood Éowyn clad in white, staring down at us. And at Théoden's feet sat Grima, as he usually is, at someone's feet. He didn't seem to take notice of me, but I stared right at him, resisting the urge to say something that might get me killed.

There was a heavy silence as everyone stared at each other. At length Gandalf spoke. "Hail, Théoden son of Thengel! I have returned. For behold! The storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed."

Slowly, Théoden rose to his feet, leaning heavily on a short black staff. And now I saw that even as he was bent with age he was still a tall and proud man of Rohan.

"I greet you," the king said, "and maybe you look for welcome. But truth to tell your welcome is doubtful here, Master Gandalf. You have ever been a herald of woe. Troubles follow you like crows, and ever the oftener the worse. I will not deceive you: when I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, I rejoiced at the return of the horse, but still more at the lack of the rider; and when Éomer brought the tidings that you had gone at last to your long home, I did not mourn. But news from afar is seldom sooth. Here you come again! And with you come evils worse than before, as might be expected. Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that." Slowly he sat down in his chair again.

Man, he looks like if you touch him he'll break.

I do, however, have a couple things I'd like to say. Number one: being fed poisonous words or no, Théoden, you're a terrible host and kind of a jerk. Rejoice Gandalf's death… in the words of the Scarecrow: "You humbug!" Number two: What the hell does _sooth _mean? And number three: Gandalf could _not _help you, and Rohan will be destroyed. So how do you like them apples?

I however did _not _say that aloud, as not only would one of Théoden's bodyguards kill me and then my companions, I'd have to face Gandalf. And I'd really rather not. But it does feel like a piece of me has died, not saying it. I always say it, whether it's the book or movie. _Always_.

"You speak justly, lord," said the pale man sitting on the floor. Oh man, Gríma is gonna speak.

Don't say anything, Tab. Don't say a word, Gandalf will skin you alive.

"It is not yet five days," Gríma went on, "since the bitter tidings came that Théodred your son was slain upon the West Marches: your right-hand, Second Marshal of the Mark. In Éomer there is little trust." _He may be a sexist jerk, but I know he did not just say that about my Éomer! _"Few men would be left to guard your walls, if he had been allowed to rule." _These walls only need protecting from _you_, you disgusting worm. _"And even now we learn from Gondor that the Dark Lord is stirring in the East. Such is the hour in which this wanderer chooses to return. Why indeed should we welcome you, Master Stormcrow? _Láthspell _I name you, Ill-news; and ill news is an ill guest they say." Grima laughed grimly, and stared at us with dark eyes. That was when he took notice of me and we glared at each other.

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. _

I heard my knuckles crack as I tried not to say anything and go up there and punch him.

"You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue, and are doubtless a great support to your master," answered Gandalf in a soft voice. "Yet in two ways may a man come with evil tidings. He may be a worker of evil; or he may be such as leaves well alone, and comes only to bring aid in time of need."

"That is so," said Wormtongue; "but there is a third kind: pickers of bones, meddlers in other men's sorrows, carrion-fowl that grows fat on war. What aid have you ever brought, Stormcrow? And what aid do you bring now?" _What aid have _you _ever brought, you vicious, slime ball of a snake? _"It was aid from us that you sought last time that you were here. Then my lord bade you choose any horse that you would and be gone; and to the wonder of all you took Shadowfax in your insolence." _Didn't see _his _name on it, and he _did _say choose _any_, so stop throwing a tantrum. _"My lord was sorely grieved; yet to some it seemed that to speed you form the land the price was not too great. I guess that it is likely to turn out the same once more: you will seek aid rather than render it. Do you bring men? Do you bring horses, swords, spears? That I would call aid; that is our present need. But who are these that follow at your tail? Five ragged wanderers, one of them being a girl," _Ooooh….No, breathe Tabby, breathe. Just keep quiet that's all, just keep quiet. _"And you yourself the most beggar-like of the six!"

_I do _not _look like a beggar!_

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden son of Thengel," said Gandalf. "Has not the messenger from your gate reported the names of my companions? Seldom has any lord of Rohan received such guests. Weapons they have laid at your doors that are worth many a mortal man, even the mightiest. Grey is their raiment, for the Elves clad them, and thus they have passed through the shadow of great perils to your hall."

"Then is it true, as Éomer reported, that you are in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood?" said Wormtongue. "It is not to be wondered at: webs of deceit were ever woven in Dwimordene."

"Seriously Gríma, just shut up before you really piss someone off. I mean you keep talking, but you just keep spitting out all this bullshit. This would all go a lot faster if you just shut your damn mouth!"

_I just said that out loud, didn't I? _

My hand flew to my mouth. _Oops_.

Everyone, expect my companions were, staring at me in shock, and well, Gríma. Well, he _has _seen me do worse. I mean he _was _there when I called Saruman a jerk face. Gimli was looking at anything but me, covering his own mouth. I think he was trying _not _to laugh, but I could be mistaken. Gandalf's eyes were closed, and he let out an exasperated sigh. Aragorn was pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering, and Legolas was staring up at the ceiling, shaking his head. And Boromir… well, he was glaring daggers at me.

I thought it best to just stare at the floor now.

"As…my companion already said," Gandalf said, through clenched teeth, glaring sidelong at me. _He's going to turn me into a dog and beat me. I just know it. _"You have become a witless worm. The wise speak only of what they know. Therefore be silent, and keep for forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lightning falls."

Gandalf raised his staff. There was a roll of thunder and the sunlight was blotted out from the right hand windows; the whole hall became suddenly dark as night. The fire faded to sullen ember. Only Gandalf could be seen, standing white and tall before the blackened hearth.

In the gloom we heard the hiss of Wormtongue's voice. "Did I not counsel you, lord, to forbid his staff? That fool, Háma, has betrayed us!" There was a flash as if lightning had gone through the roof. Then all was silent and Gríma sprawled on his face.

"Now Théoden son of Thengel, will you hearken to me?" said Gandalf. "Do you ask for help?" Suddenly the darkness seemed to lessen, and high up in an opening in the roof there was a patch of shinning sky. "Not all is dark. Take courage, Lord of the Mark; for better help you will not find. No counsel have I to give to those that despair. Yet counsel I could give, and words I could speak to you. Will you hear them? They are not for all ears. I bid you come out before your doors and look abroad. Too long have you sat in shadows and trusted to twisted tales and crooked promptings."

Slowly Théoden stood up from his chair, as a faint light seemed to grow in the hall. Éowyn hastened to Théoden's side, taking his arm, and with faltering steps they came down the stairs and walked softly through the hall. Gríma remained lying on the floor as we approached the doors. Gandalf knocked loudly and cried: "Open! The Lord of the Mark comes forth!" 

The doors rolled back and a keen air came whistling in. "Send your guards down to the stair's foot," said Gandalf. "And you, lady, leave him a while with me. I will care for him."

"Go, Éowyn sister-daughter!" said Théoden. "The time for fear is past."

Éowyn turned and went slowly to the house. As she passed the doors she paused and looked back at Aragorn with cool pity in her eyes, and he looked back at her. _Ahem! Aragorn you've got a girlfriend!_

Since I was standing next to him and I felt I hadn't fully pissed him off yet today, I elbowed him in the ribs. He, of course, glared down at me. "You've got a girlfriend, quit staring," I told him. That was enough time for Éowyn to turn around and go into the hall.

Excuse me, but I don't feel it's fair to Arwen that Aragorn is looking at other women. Never liked it. Ever. I mean Éowyn is cool and all, just not with Aragorn.

The sound of something clattering on the ground brought our attention back to the present matter. Théoden now stood tall and straight and he looking out over the opening sky.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," he said, "but I feel as one new-awakened. I would now that you had come before, Gandalf. For I fear that already you have come too late, only to see the last days of my house. Not long now shall stand the high hall which Brego son of Erol built. Fire shall devour the high seat. What is to be done?"

"Much," said Gandalf. "But first send for Éomer. Do I not guess rightly that you hold him prisoner, by the counsel of Gríma, of him that all save you name the Wormtongue?"

"It is true," said Théoden. "He had rebelled against my commands, and threatened death to Gríma in my hall."

"Can you blame him?" I muttered, however it was loud enough for others to hear me. Gandalf sent me that 'shut up before I _do _turn you into a dog a beat you' look as Théoden looked back to see who had spoken. And Boromir hit me in the arm. "Ow!" I said, glaring up at the offender.

"A man may love you and yet not love Wormtongue or his counsels," said Gandalf.

"That may be. I will do as you ask. Call Háma to me. Since he proved untrusty as a doorward, let him become an errand-runner. The guilty shall bring the guilty to judgment," said Théoden, his voice grim, yet he smiled at Gandalf. I noticed that when he did smile many of the lines that crisscrossed his face faded and did not return.

When Háma had been summoned and had gone Gandalf led Théoden to a stone seat and then sat himself before the king on the topmost stair. The rest of us stood nearby as Gandalf went on, explaining things quickly and in a low and secret voice. And since Gandalf was too busy speaking with Théoden, the others took it upon themselves to scold me for my inability to shut up.

"Really, Tabby, you couldn't keep quiet for that short amount of time Gandalf asked you to?" Boromir said, crossing his arms.

_Man, he's got that fatherly look on his face now. _

"I'm sorry, but Gríma was really pissing me off!" I said in my own defense.

"But did you really have to use the words you did?" Aragorn asked, exasperated.

"They slip out when I'm angry. He's lucky I didn't say everything on my mind," I said, crossing my arms and leaning up against a pillar.

"Everything? What else could you have possibly said?" Legolas asked, looking a tad bit surprised.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Come on, it's me. I could've thrown out hundreds of insults and totally spilled the beans about him in front of everyone, but I restrained myself. I do have some self-control," I said.

Gimli snorted with laughter. "What?" I asked, offended. "I said _some_. And I saw _you _laughing in there, Master Dwarf, so don't act all innocent." I earned a glare from said Dwarf, but he knew I was right.

"Still, you shouldn't have said anything," Boromir said.

"Well, it's not like you weren't thinking it," I muttered.

Boromir sighed, obviously restraining himself from strangling me.

Théoden rising from his seat drew us back to the present situation, sparing me from any more 'scolding.' I think I'm lucky they love me. Otherwise one of them might have skewered me with an arrow.

"Verily," said Gandalf, loud and clear, "that way lies our hope, where sits our greatest fear. Doom hangs still on a thread." Gandalf pointed away east. "Yet hope there is still, if we can but stand unconquered for a little while."

The rest of us turned our eyes eastward, and my mind drifted on to Frodo and Sam. I wish I knew what was going on with them right now. I know they're probably going on as safe as one can on a deadly quest such as Frodo's. But still, I worry.

"Alas," said Théoden, bringing my wandering mind back to the present. "That these evil days should be mine, and should come in my old age instead of that peace which I have earned. The young perish and the old linger, withering." The king sat down, and clutched his knees in his wrinkled hands. Weariness seemed to be struggling to master the king again.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped a sword-hilt," said Gandalf.

Théoden rose and put his hand to his side; but no sword hung gat his belt. "Where has Gríma stowed it?" he muttered.

"Take this, dear lord!" said a deep, clear voice and an all too familiar one. "It was ever at your service." Two men had come softly up the stair and stood now a few steps from the top. Éomer was there. In his hand he held a drawn sword; and as he knelt he offered the hilt to his king.

"How comes this?" said Théoden sternly. He turned towards Éomer.

"It is my doing, lord," said Háma, trembling. "I understood that Éomer was to be set free. Such joy was in my heart that maybe I have erred. Yet, since he was free again, and he a Marshal of the Mark, I brought him his sword as he bade me."

"To lay at your feet, my lord," said Éomer.

For a moment of silence Théoden stood looking down at Éomer as he knelt before him. Neither moved.

"Will you not take the sword?" said Gandalf.

Slowly Théoden stretched out his hand and grasped the hilt. Suddenly he lifted the blade and swung it around. Then he gave a cry.

"_Arise now, arise, Riders of Théoden!  
Dire deeds awake, dark is it eastward._

_Let horse be bridled, horn be sounded!  
Forth Erolingas!"_

The guards, thinking they had been summoned, sprang up the stair. And then as one man, they drew their swords and laid them at his feet. "Command us!" they said.

"_Westu Théoden hál_!" cried Éomer. "It is a joy to see you return into your own. Never again shall it be said, Gandalf, that you come only with grief!"

"Take back your sword, Éomer, sister-son!" said the king. "Go, Háma, and seek my own sword! Grima has it in his keeping. Bring him to me also. Now, Gandalf, you said that you had counsel to give, if I would hear it. What is your counsel?"

"You have already taken it," answered Gandalf. "To put your trust in Éomer, rather than in a man of crooked mind. To cast aside regret and fear. To do the deed at hand. Every man that can ride should be sent west at once, as Éomer counseled you: we must first destroy the threat of Saruman, while we have time. If we fail, we fall. If we succeed-then we will face the next task. Meanwhile your people that are left, the women and the children and the old, should fly to the refuges that you have in the mountains. Were they not prepared against just such an evil day as this? Let them take provision, but delay not, nor burden themselves with treasures, great or small. It is their lives that are now at stake."

Then Gandalf beckoned me over to him, and Théoden turned back to see who he was meaning. I looked over at the other four to make sure he meant me. Which he did. _Awe crap, I'm either going to have to apologize for my outbursts or something bad is going to happen. _

"Here I have Tabitha, the girl that I have told you of," Gandalf said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "The girl that knows more than she should, and has been brought here to help in the war. I ask also that you take counsel from her as well, as she knows more than I do of the goings on in this world."

Théoden looked down at me in wonder; I didn't know what to do so I just smiled. "She is so young, how does she know?" he asked Gandalf. _Uhm, you couldn't have just asked me? I'm right here! _

"There are many strange things in her world that allow her to know," Gandalf replied.

"How old _are _you?" Éomer asked, breaking his silence. His glares now turned in something between hatred and wonder.

"Almost seventeen," I replied, slightly annoyed that they need to know. "How old are _you_?"

"Alright, go back over there, before you start something," Gandalf said, pushing me back towards my companions.

"It's a fair question!" I argued, over my shoulder.

"This counsel seems good to me now," said Théoden, "I will take this young girl has an advisor as well, as you say her knowledge may well save Rohan." _What? Is this my punishment? I honestly would have apologized had I known the options. I'm not good at advising! Ugh, one more thing to get in trouble for with Manwë…._ "Let all my folk get ready! But you my guests-truly you said, Gandalf, that the courtesy of my hall is lessened. You have ridden through the night and the morning wears away. You have had neither sleep nor food. A guest-house shall be made ready: there you shall sleep, when you have eaten."

_Yes! Sleep! I love sleep! Sleeeeeeeeeep!_

"Nay, lord," said Aragorn. "There is no rest yet for the weary." _Alright, Mr. Almost-King-Rangerly-Dude is sooo getting frog in his bedroll tonight. Take away my bed…._ "The men of Rohan must ride forth today, and we will ride with them, axe, sword and bow. We did not bring them to rest against your wall, Lord of the Mark. And I promised Éomer that my sword and his should be drawn together."

"Now indeed there is hope of victory!" said Éomer.

"Hope yes," said Gandalf. "But Isengard is strong. And other perils draw ever nearer. Do not delay, Théoden, when we are gone. Lead your people swiftly to the Hold of Dunharrow in the hills!"

"Nay, Gandalf!" said the king. "You do not know you own skill in healing. It shall not be so. I myself will go to war, to fall in the front of battle, if it must be so. I myself will go to war, to fall in the front of the battle, if it must be. Thus shall I sleep better."

"Then even the defeat of Rohan will be glorious in song," said Aragorn.

The armed men that stood near clashed their weapons crying: "The Lord of the Mark will ride! Forth Eorlingas!"

"But your people must not be both unarmed and shepherdless," said Gandalf. "Who shall guide them and govern them in your place?"

"I will take thought for that ere I go," answered Théoden. "Here comes my counselor."

At that moment Háma came out from the hall, and behind him came Gríma, cringing between two guards. His face was a whiter shade of pale, and he blinked in the sunlight. _Crap, I'm going to be tempted to say something bad_. Háma knelt and presented to Théoden a long sword in a scabbard clasped with gold and set with green gems. I must admit, it was pretty snazzy.

"Here, lord, is Herumgrim, your ancient blade," he said. "It was found in his chest. Loth was he to render up the keys. Many other things are there which men have missed.

"You lie," said Wormtongue. "And this sword your master himself gave into my keeping."

"And he now requires it of you again," said Théoden. "Does that displease you?"

"Assuredly not, lord," said Wormtongue. "I care for you and yours as best I may." _Hah, whatever, Chucky. _"But do not weary yourself, or tax too heavily your strength. Let others deal with these irksome guests. Your meat is about to be set on the board. Will you not go to it?"

"I will," said Théoden. "And let food for my guests be set on the board beside me. The host rides today. Send the heralds forth! Let them summon all who dwell nigh! Every man and strong lad able to bear arms, all who have horses, let them be ready in the saddle at the gate ere the second hour from noon!"

"Dear lord!" cried Wormtongue. "It is as I feared. This wizard has bewitched you. Are none to be left to defend the Golden Hall of your fathers, and all your treasure? None to guard the Lord of the Mark? And this wizard who bids you to put trust into a young girl, whom no one knows how she came to know the things she claims? I say Gandalf has brought you a servant of the enemy."

I narrowed my eyes at Gríma, my mouth open in surprise. Now everyone was looking at me, expecting me to say something. I smirked as, I'm pretty sure, someone was about to comment on my so-far-lack-of-a-comeback. "Oh, Gríma, Gríma, Gríma. Did Saruman tell you to say those things?" I asked, as if I was speaking to a five-year-old. "You know, I do believe that he who places blame is hiding something himself."

Gríma glared at me. "Don't you see, my lord?" he asked, turning to the king. "These ill-guests are turning you against your trusty advisor."

"Don't you see Gríma? You've been found out," I replied. "I don't think Saruman is going to be very pleased."

"You lie!" he hissed.

"You're the liar, you scum-sucking, pea-brained… bitchlet!" I snapped.

"Keep your mouth shut, wench!" he snapped back.

"Oh hell to the no!" Then I did very much the same thing I did when Éomer called me a wench. I lunged for him. This time it took both Boromir _and _Aragorn to keep my back. They each grabbed an arm. "What are you doing! Let me at him, I'm just gonna kill him! That's it, just kill him!" I said, kicking my feet.

"Tabby! Calm yourself!" Aragorn yelled at me.

"No! He used 'doubleyou' word!" I yelled back.

"Tabitha!" Boromir yelled, giving me a hard shake. I stopped struggling and glared daggers at Gríma.

"I despise you!" I hissed. "You sexually ambiguous _horror movie villain!_"

"As Tabby has already said, those two words too oft and easy escape your lips," said Gandalf. "I do not lie. See, Théoden, here is a snake! With safety you cannot take it with you nor can you leave it behind. To slay it would be just. But it was not always as it now is. Once it was a man, and did you service in its fashion. Give him a horse and let him go at once, wherever he chooses. By his choice you shall judge him."

"Do you hear this, Wormtongue?" said Théoden. "This is your choice: to ride with me to war, and let us see in battle whether you are true; or go now, whither you will. But then, if we ever meet again, I shall not be merciful."

Slowly Grima scanned our faces with narrowed eyes. He opened his mouth as if too speak, but he didn't, his eyes glittered with such evil and hate that men stepped back from him. He bared his teeth, and then spat before Théoden's feet. Uhm…eww. And then, darting to one side, he fled down the stairs.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile!" I called after him.

"After him!" said Théoden. "See that he does no harm to any, but do not hurt him or hinder him. Give him a horse if he whishes it."

"And if any will bear him," said Éomer.

"Hah, nice one," I commented to Éomer.

He merely looked down at me, unsure of what to think.

"Now my guests, come!" said Théoden. "Come and take such refreshment as haste allows."

We passed back into the great house. Already we could hear the war-horns blowing to assemble the men.

**Did ya like it? Huh? Did ya, did ya, did ya? Well, please drop a review down at that handy little review button. Kay? See ya's next week. Hopefully. I plan on it. But I'm making no promises. **

_Last revised on July 29, 2011._


	37. Oddie

**Hola! Miss me? I've written you a brand-spankin'-new chapter. Not for spanking of course. Pretty early for an update eh? Anyways, I think I might just introduce a couple of new characters here. Kay? Enjoy and please review!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Thirty-Seven: Oddie_

**-Tabby-**

We sat at the long table along with Éomer and Théoden. I had to sit next Gandalf and Théoden as advisors are apparently supposed to do. This isn't going to be all that fun, is it?

We ate and drank swiftly, and silently. Théoden questioned Gandalf about things concerning Saruman, so I got to listen to the entire story _yet _again.

I didn't know what half of the stuff on my plate was and it tasted kind of funny. Maybe it's because I've survived off of elven bread for so long, because usually I'm open to foreign food. But some of this just tastes really weird. So I forced down some meat that I could only hope wasn't of some foreign beast as it doesn't taste like anything I've ever had. I also ate some veggies, which at least looked familiar to me.

I was suddenly brought out of my dreaming of a Big Mac, by Théoden speaking to me. "Sorry," I said, "I missed that. What?"

Amusement sparkled in the king's eyes. "I said that as my new advisor, it'd only be just to offer you a horse to ride at my side," he said.

I stared at him blankly. "What?" I asked, blinking.

"He said he's offering-" Éomer began.

"I heard him!" I said. "But you mean a legitimate horse right? Like a real one that eats, walks, and neighs?"

"I don't know of any other kind," Théoden said, looking at me strangely.

"You're being serious, right?" I asked, again.

"Yes," he replied.

"Dude, you are _so _my new favorite!" I said, restraining the urge to hug him. I'm sorry, but as much as I've complained about horses, I've always wanted my own. I mean now I know how to get on one and make it move. Plus, what girl hasn't dreamed of having her own horse?

"If you would like, you may go choose your horse," Théoden said, gesturing to a guard to come over to the table.

"Wait, I get to choose the horse?" I asked.

"Yes," he said laughing.

"You're my new best friend," I said, seriously. Everyone else, however, laughed at me.

"Éothain will take you down to the stables," Théoden said, gesturing to the guard. I recognized him to the soldier that had been with Éomer the first time we met.

"Alright," I said, as we both glared at each other.

"Follow me, my lady," he said, turning toward the doors. He calls me that again and I'm punching him.

I followed him out the doors silently, and out in the chaos of the entire village preparing to leave. "So where are the stables?" I asked.

"Just there," he said, leading me through the crowd. He pointed over to the next closest building. I could've figured _that _out.

We shuffled through the crowds making toward the stables. I lost Éothain once or twice, but heading in the same basic direction I had been going, I found him again. After about five minutes of constantly being run into, we made it to the stable doors.

"I have other business to attend to," he said turning to me. "Will you be alright here, and not cause any problems?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be on my best behavior, sir," I said, even going so far as to salute him.

Glaring at me, he turned to go back to his other pressing business. I made a face at him and turned to the doors. I pressed on one of the doors and it creaked open. It was dim in the stables and smelled of…well, I think you know what it smelt like. "Hello?" I called, walking in.

A dog looked up at me from the corner, and cocked his head to the side. I noticed a door in the back was open, and also letting some light in. "Is anybody here?" I yelled. I heard a horse snort, which made me jump, and the dog got up and came to my side.

The dog smelt my hand, and then proceeded to lick it. "Well, I guess no one's home," I said, looking down at the dog. I bent down to him and began petting him. "Aw, and what's your name, cutie?" I asked, getting licked in the face.

He looked somewhat like a collie, but I'm not entirely sure. I mean he looks like my collie back home, except he's got brown fur.

"Who are you?"

I jumped, and looked down the row of stables to see a figure standing down there.

"Uhm…" I began as the figure came towards me. I stood up and said: "King Théoden told me that I was to be…given a…a…"

The figure stopped in front of me. "A horse?" he supplied.

"Yeah… that," I replied. _Hello brown eyes. _

The guy looked to be about a couple of years older than me. He had blonde hair, _like pretty much every other Rohirrim_, and he was super tall. I mean, I only went up to his chest. Maybe I'm just unusually short. And you know what? He was kind of a little more than cute. Too bad I look like crap….

"We only have three horses left. Two of which were to be for my father and myself," he said.

"Well, that's alright," I replied. "I mean there's enough right?"

"The last horse is no use as a war horse. It's much too small," he said.

"Small is better," I replied. "I mean I'm not that tall anyway. And I don't think I'm really going to fight." _As far as anyone else knows. _

He cracked a smile. "I suppose you aren't, are you?" he said. "Follow me."

_Did he just call me short? _

He turned to go into one of the middle stalls on the right-hand side. I followed him down, careful of where I stepped. He opened the stall and let me enter first. The horse that was in there looked up lazily at me. He was a small horse, with brown fur and a long black mane. I thought I could keep my cool, but being the animal lover I am, nope.

"Oh my god, he's so adorable!" I said, rushing to his side, and patting him. "It is a boy right?"

Before the boy could answer, I looked under the horse. "Yup, it's boy," I said, straightening up, and looking over at the blonde-haired boy.

He looked at me strangely, but still smiled nonetheless. "I've never seen someone so excited about a runt," he said.

"He's not a runt," I replied, stroking the horse's back. "Are you?" I looked down at the horse's face as it looked over at me. "No."

"Did you lose your horse?" he asked.

"Me? No, I've never had a horse before," I replied.

"I see," he said. "So you don't know how to saddle one, do you?"

"Not a clue," I replied.

"I suppose I have time to show you how," he sighed. "First, you must brush the horse's coat."

He handed me a brush and took one for his own use. As he began to brush the horse's coat, I followed suit. It was kind of an awkward silence for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Where do you hail from?" he asked me.

"Uhm, I'm not really from around…here," I replied, hoping he'd leave it at that. That's way too much to go over.

"I see. You're the girl that came with Gandalf?" he said.

"Yeah."

"So, is it you that everyone is talking about?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Depends. What are they saying?" I asked, slowly.

"That you had verbally assaulted the king's advisor, Gríma, and then tried to attack him," he said.

"That. Yes that was me. And that's his ex-advisor, by the way. I'm his new one," I said, begrudgingly. Admitting it makes it seem even less glamorous.

"'Tis an honor to work at the king's side," he replied.

"Yeah, well, not when it's against your will," I muttered. He looked over at me, curiously. "Gandalf made me. I think it's punishment for my outbursts."

The boy smiled. "Well, many have not liked the Wormtongue, but no one has had the grit to do what you did. But tell me, what made you try to attack him?"

I examined the ground, thinking how stupid it was to try to attack him for what he had said. "He called me a wench," I replied.

The boy stopped grooming the horse, and looked at me in disbelief. "He called you a wench?" he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"I might've deserved it for calling him certain things," I replied, concentrating on grooming the horse.

"You are a wonder the whole of Edoras. A young girl having the courage to do what many a man wanted to, but had not the audacity to do so," he said.

I shrugged. "People like me get away with stuff like that in my home. As long as it's not a death threat," I replied.

He chuckled. "You hail from a very strange place," he said. 

"You have no idea," I replied.

He looked over at me. "I'm Guthláf," he said.

"I'm Tabitha, but most people call me Tabby," I replied.

"Tabitha," he said, trying it out. "It's a strange name to me."

"Well, Guthláf seems strange to me," I replied.

He chuckled again. "It's time to saddle the horse," he said, offering to take the brush. I handed him the brush and he beckoned me forward.

I came around to the other side of the horse, and he lifted up the saddle. "All you have to do is lift the saddle onto the horse's back," he said, handing me the saddle.

I took it from him, and tried not to drop it. It's not as light as I thought it'd be. I walked over to the horse and attempted to lift the saddle up. "Careful," Guthláf said, amused.

"I'm being careful," I retorted, trying to put it gently on the horse's back. "Okay, I need a little help." I was just barely tall enough to get it over, but you know me and my lack of upper body strength.

Guthláf went to the other side and helped me lower the saddle down onto the horse, smirking all the while.

"It's really not that funny," I said.

"Oh, but it is," he replied. He reached down and offered a strap to me. "Tie the cinch up gently and in small increments." I did as he said, and he came over to make sure I was doing it right.

"You know, you really shouldn't make fun of the new girl," I said to him.

"I wasn't poking fun," he said, innocently.

I looked over at him, calling him out on the lie. He smiled again. "I just haven't had to teach anyone how to saddle up a horse before," he said.

"Like I said, I've never had a horse before. You work with them," I replied.

"Live," he said.

"Live?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"My father owns the stables, but I try to stay out with the horses if I can," he said as I finished tying the cinch. He looked over the horse to make sure everything was all right.

"Why doesn't your father help with the horses?" I asked

"He doesn't love the beasts as I do," Guthláf replied.

"I see," I said, stroking the horse's snout. "What's the horse's name?" I asked, seeing that he seemed to be upset, talking about his father.

"He doesn't have one," he replied, handing me the reigns.

"What? How can you _not _name a horse?" I asked.

"He wasn't expected to live long. And no one would want a horse as small as him," he said.

"Well, I want him," I said, snuggling the horse. "Hmm… but what to name you? So many choices…."

Guthláf cracked a smile. "Did you have pets in your home?" he asked.

"I had two dogs," I replied.

"Had? Did they die?" he asked.

"No. I had to leave. I had to leave my entire family behind, and I won't be able to see them again," I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Guthláf said, looking down at him feet.

"Don't be. It was my choice. I had a duty to them and my friends," I said. "I'm just stuck somewhere I don't belong."

"You and me both," he said.

**-Boromir-**

After Tabby had gone to collect her horse the rest of us were clad in armor for the coming battle. Gandalf took none, but was gifted Shadowfax, and the rest of us were given the horses we had ridden here with. Now maybe if Tabby has her own horse I won't have to hear about how bored she is and her constant asking if we are there yet.

Though as the entire company had already been gathered, she had not come back from the stables, and we were just getting down there when she walked forth with a small horse. Just her size. She waved to someone behind her, and then turned to face us.

"Hi hi," she said. Théoden and Éomer looked at her curiously, but shook it off.

"I see you managed to get yourself a horse. Without much trouble I hope," Legolas said.

"Nope," she replied.

"Then what took so long?" he asked.

"Jeez, I was just having a conversation with Guthláf," she replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"The stable hand," Éomer supplied. I nodded.

"Guess what I named him?" Tabby said, petting her horse. "Never mind, you'll never guess his full name."

"Full name?" Gimli asked.

"This is the Dreaded Sir Odysseus-Damen-Legolas-Kartik-Cadvan-Magic Johnson-Tiberious-Dustfinger-Romeo-Johann Sebastian Bach the sixteenth," she replied. "But you lesser people may call him Oddie."

After hearing the whole name all of us looked at her and then at the horse who stood merely gazing about the courtyard.

"You named the horse after me?" Legolas asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I named him after a character from every one of my favorite books, plus some others that I just threw in," Tabby replied. "Consider it a compliment, Blondie."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I knew it'd annoy you the most," she said.

"I highly doubt that there are another fifteen horses by the same name," Éomer said, staring at the horse. 

"Well, he's got to have a little bit of me in his name," she responded, petting the horse's snout.

"It's time that we ride," Théoden said, calling us back to the present task.

The rest of us nodded and proceeded to mount our steeds.

**Well, how'd you like Oddie? I rather like his name; it's sweet and is legitly named after a character in all of my most favorite books in some way. Please review!**

_Last revised on July 29, 2011. _


	38. Grounded

**A/N: Hello. How be you guys? Anyways I wrote you a brand new chappy to enjoy. It may be bookish here and there but what chapter isn't? Anyways, I got a poll up on my profile, check it out if you've got the time. I'd like some input. Thanks! Review!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Thirty-Eight: 'Grounded'_

**-Tabby-**

I could describe to you how my entire day went, but that would be just a waste of time. In short, I sat on Oddie, staring blankly out over the fields, listening to a bunch of men talk about war. I had absolutely _no _one to talk to and nothing to do. We rode on well into the night before we even thought about stopping to camp. We lit no fires, so I could see absolutely nothing as I tried to find a place to sit down. I tripped over _everything _in my path, before I found somewhere nice to lie down.

Oddie basically picked the spot. He found a place he liked and then promptly laid down. I just looked at the horse for a moment. "Right here?" I asked him. He merely looked up at me, and then back out over the plains. We were a little ways away from most of the company, which was fine by me, but this horse…he's got an attitude. First he refused to move no matter what I tried to do, then he kept trying to wander away from the group, and he enjoys walking very slowly or very fast, depending on his mood, and now, he just plops himself on the ground and refuses to move. I like him.

And yes, I did lose my companions in the dark, but anything is better than listening to _more _talk of war. Besides, I really need to figure out just how I shall manage sneaking into the battle. I mean no one is really going to allow me to just fight, king's advisor or no. But I have a feeling I'm _not _going to be hiding in the caves with the rest of the women and children.

"Alright, Oddie," I sighed, "but I get to pick tomorrow night." I sat down and leaned up against him. He didn't seem to be too affected by it, just looked at me for a moment, as if he was annoyed. "Face it, Odes, you're my pillow now." He continued to stare at me as if trying to say: 'get the hell off of, me you crazy brat.' "Go back to your stare gazing, Odysseus."

I was just beginning to formulate how I was going to _exactly _pull the whole sneaking into battle thing off (which was narrowed down to either A: chopping off all my hair to look more like a man, going full on Mulan style, one thing I don't want to do, or B: stealing some armor when we get to Helm's Deep and finding someway to hide my mess of hair) when someone tripped over me.

"Ow! There's a person here!" I snapped as someone stepped on my leg.

The man let out a yelp upon hearing my voice, and then quickly apologized. He uncovered a small lamp he had hidden beneath a cloth. "I'm sorry, my lady I didn't think anyone was so far away from the company," he said.

Wait…that voice sounds familiar. "Guthláf?" I asked.

He held the lantern up higher so the light fell onto my face. "Tabitha?" he said, sounding surprised to see me.

I rolled my eyes. "Tabby," I replied. "I prefer Tabby."

"Right, Tabby. Well, I see that this spot has been claimed already, I suppose I'll be seeing you around," he said, turning to go find another spot.

"What's the rush? Sit down if you want. I'm sure I'll be forced to go back to my posse any time now," I replied.

"Posse?" he asked. "I have never heard that before. What's it mean?"

"You know, like a group, your friends. Or in my case a bunch of overprotective nuts," I replied, smiling.

He looked at me confused, but he sat down across from me anyway. "Why are you so far away from the lords you journey with?" he asked.

I shrugged. "There comes a time when a girl just needs to get away from them _all_," I replied.

"I see," he replied, giving me a questioning look.

"Why are you so far away from your family?" I asked him.

"I suppose for the same reasons you are," he replied.

"Oh, gotcha. And thanks for Oddie, _again_," I said. 

"You're welcome, _again_," he replied, looking over at the horse behind me, who was just looking around lazily. He does that a lot.

"I really like him. Even if he doesn't like me all that much," I said as the horse snorted.

"Maybe it's that ridiculously long name you gave him," Guthláf replied.

"Oh I doubt it. He loves his name. Right Oddie?" I said, to the horse.

Oddie shook his head, causing his mane to fly back and forth. "Who asked _you _anyway?" I said to the horse as Guthláf laughed. "Ugh, you're just like the dogs. They hated me too."

"I doubt those animals hated you," Guthláf said.

"Hmm… I 'spose. Maybe I cuddled them too much," I muttered, thoughtfully.

"What was it like in your home?" he asked me. "It seems just as curious to me as you are."

"Uhmm… thanks?" I replied. "It's really nothing special, anyways."

"Nothing special?" he asked in disbelief. "My lady, it must be something special if women like you are able to speak so openly and not be punished."

I laughed. "Hardly. There are still people around who hate the fact that women can speak so openly. And they're what my friends and I like to call sexist. Or racist, there's those people too," I said.

"Your home seems very complicated to me. It's not like Edoras at all," he replied.

"It's way different, trust me," I said.

"What was the name of your village?" he asked.

"My village?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, uhmm…Mit…chell…ville."

"Mit-chell-ville?" he asked. "That's even stranger. Where is that?"

"Uhmm… not around here?" I said. "It's uhmm…" _Basically over the rainbow_. "Waaaay up north."

"I-I see," he replied, obviously seeing right through me.

"So, uhmm, what's you're family like?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

**-Boromir-**

I stood looking around the large bivouac holding up a small lamp that let off a meager light. I scanned the crowd looking for any sign of Tabby, but I've yet to see anything. Blast, where _is _she?

"Where is Tabby?" Legolas asked, walking up to me. "Théoden and Gandalf are looking for her."

"That'd be who I'm looking for," I replied. "Where does she go when we turn around? She always seems to wander off at the most inappropriate of times."

"That's a good question," he said. "Let us search together. You shall look and I shall listen."

Legolas and I started off, going around the perimeter of the bivouac looking for anyone on the outskirts. "Where could she have gotten to?" I asked aloud.

"She couldn't have gone too far," Legolas said, stopping to peer out into the distance. "There. There's a light over there," he said, pointing towards the left. "I also hear her voice, but I think there is also someone else's."

The two of us made for the spot where Legolas had pointed. As we neared I could distinctly hear both Tabby's voice and a male's voice. Legolas didn't seem too worried by the fact that there was a _male's _voice, but then again he can see them. As we got closer, I saw a young man holding a small lantern like the one I held. He was sitting just across from Tabby who sat leaned up against her horse.

"There you are!" I said, quite loudly, interrupting their conversation.

"Crap," Tabby muttered, and looked over at me. She rolled her eyes, upon seeing Legolas as well. "What do you two want?"

"An explanation as to why you're all the way over here," I replied.

She looked back at the boy. "Told you they're overprotective nuts," she said.

"Tabby," I warned. "I want an explanation."

"Oddie just sat down and refused to move," she said, looking up at us.

"And you're incapable of requesting help?" I asked her.

"Chill out, Boromir," she said.

I clenched my fists, trying not to throttle her. "Tabby, Gandalf and Théoden are looking for you," Legolas said. "It's best you come back to our camp."

She rolled her eyes again. "Can't they just come here?" she asked.

"Tabby, come, do not argue," I said.

"It's best you go back," said the boy. "You've got a duty to the king."

She sighed. "Alright. Come on Oddie," she said, pulling on the horse's reins. The horse refused to move. "Odysseus! Up!" The horse still refused. "Ugh…damn horse."

Legolas walked over and said something to the horse in his own tongue and the horse stood up. "Oh, sure, move for the elf," Tabby muttered. "I'll see you later, Guthláf." She waved to the boy, who nodded in return.

Once Tabby and I were well away from the boy, I turned her aside. "What is the matter with you?" I asked her.

"Me? What's the matter with _you_? All I did was find a place to rest other than with you guys," she replied.

"Tabby, you can't just go off without a word like that," I said.

"Alright. I'm sorry, I'll be sure to tell you before I go off again," she replied.

"It's not just that. It's dangerous out here, Tabby. No one should be that far away from the group," I said. "Besides what are you doing talking with that boy? You don't know him."

"_I_ know him, _you _don't," she replied angrily. "There's nothing wrong with talking to other people."

"Still, I don't want you going off again, to see him."

"Why? He's done nothing wrong!" she very nearly yelled.

"I don't trust him."

"Boromir, you don't trust _any_one," she replied, turning to go back towards camp.

I sighed. "What was it that your parents did, once they found out about the market place?" I asked.

"They grounded me?" she said, looking at me questioningly.

"Right. Yes, you're grounded. No sneaking off, no visiting with other people. You're to stay at my side at all times."

Her mouth fell open. "But that's not fair! I got lost in the crowd! That's not punishable!" I turned and walked away from her. "Boromir!"

**-Tabby-**

The second day of riding seemed to go so much slower than the first. For one thing I was slightly disappointed that Guthláf refused to join me up front to keep me company (I suspect Boromir scared him). He said he had to stay with his father, to make sure he was alright, but something told that something wasn't at all 'alright.' And another thing, I'm thoroughly _pissed _at Boromir for last night. And not to mention that no one around me spoke, and there seemed to be a heaviness on the air, that even I began to feel after awhile.

In the afternoon dark clouds began to overtake us, adding on to my depressing mood. The day wore on uneventfully, as Boromir is _still _very mad at me. And being 'grounded' I'm not supposed to talk to anyone. Besides, Aragorn, Legolas and even Gimli sided with Boromir. Gandalf couldn't be bothered one way or another, and, on top of everything, Éomer just thinks it's funny.

**O.o.O**

In the red glow of the sunset a horseman was spotted riding back towards us. Théoden called a halt and we waited for the man to reach our company. The man came up wearily with a dinted helmet and cloven shield. He looked ready to keel over at any second.

He climbed down from his horse and stood gasping for breath. At length he spoke. "Is Éomer here?" he asked. "You come at last, but too late, and with too little strength. Things have gone evilly since Théodred fell. We were driven back yesterday over the Isen with great loss; many perished at the crossing. Then at night fresh forces came over the river against our camp. All Isengard must be emptied; and Saruman has armed the wild hillmen and herd folk of Dunland beyond the rivers, and these also he loosed upon us. We were overmastered. The shield-wall was broken. Erkenbrand of Westfold has drawn off those men he could gather towards his fastness in Helm's Deep. The rest are scattered. Where is Éomer? Tell him there is no hope ahead. He should return to Edoras before the wolves of Isengard come there."

Théoden sat silently, hidden from the man's sight, behind his guards. Now he urged his horse forward. "Come, stand before me, Ceorl!" he said. "I am here. The last host of the Eorlingas has ridden forth. It will not return without battle."

The man's face visibly lit up with joy when he saw the king. He knelt before him and offered him a notched sword. "Command me, lord!" he cried. "And pardon me! I thought-"

"You thought I remained in Meduseld, bent like an old tree under winter snow," Théoden replied.

As Théoden went on talking I looked toward the way Gandalf had ridden. He was gazing where I assumed Isengard to be. This is going to be a _long _night.

Gandalf rode back towards us. "Ride, Théoden!" he said. "Ride to Helm's Deep! Go not to the Fords of Isen, and do not tarry in the plain! I must leave you for a while. Shadowfax must bear me now on a swift errand." He turned toward me. "Behave yourself and advise the king well and as you may." I nodded as he turned to Aragorn and Éomer and the rest of the company. "Keep well the Lord of the Mark, till I return. Await me at Helm's Gate! Farewell!" And with a spoken word to Shadowfax, he sped off.

Great. Now I get to play advisor. Awesome.

We turned our course and headed towards Helm's Deep now. The sun had long ago set when a scout came back, reporting that wolf-riders were abroad in the valley and that a host of orcs seemed to be making towards Helm's Deep.

They had found many of their own folk lying slain and found many scattered companies that were leaderless. They didn't seem to know anything of Erkenbrand, and that disheartened many in the company.

It had been decided that a party of scouts would ride forth to clear the area so we may come to Helm's gate without hindrance. With Éomer went Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir rode. I however was told to stay behind. Alone. Since Gimli still rode with Legolas. Behind us the rumor of war grew as we hurried on, behind us bright fiery lights had sprung up like red flowers. We finally caught up to the company that had gone ahead.

"It is a great host that follows hard," said Aragorn as he rode up.

"They bring fire," Théoden replied, "and they are burning as they come rick, cot and tree. This was a rich vale and had many homesteads. Alas for my folk!"

"Would that day was here and we might ride down upon them like a storm out of the mountains!" said Aragorn. "It grieves me to fly before them."

"We need not fly much further," said Éomer. "Not far ahead now lies Helm's Dike, an ancient trench and rampart scored across the coomb, two furlongs below Helm's Gate. There we can turn and give battle."

"Nay, we are too few to defend the Dike," said Théoden. "It is a mile long or more, and the breach in it is wide."

"At the breach our rearguard must stand, if we are pressed," replied Éomer.

**O.o.O**

There was neither star nor moon when we came to the breach in the Dike. As we rode up to the Gate a sentinel challenged us.

"The Lord of the Mark rides to Helm's Gate," Éomer answered. "I, Éomer son of Éomund, speak."

"This is good tidings beyond hope," said the sentinel. "Hasten! The enemy is on your heels."

We passed though the gate and halted on the sloping sward. The Hornburg was huge. Four people could walk across every street side-by-side. It was beautifully made even if it's depressingly made out of stone. We learned that Erkenbrand had left many men to hold the Gate and more since had escaped here. This lifted the hearts of many in the company.

"Maybe, we have a thousand fit to fight on foot," said an elderly man. He seemed to be a leader among those who watched the Gate. "But most of them have seen too many winters, as I have, or too few, as my son's son here. What news of Erkenbrand? Word came yesterday that he was retreating hither with all that is left of the best Riders of the Westfold. But he has not come."

"I fear that he will not come now," said Éomer. "Our scouts have gained no news of him, and the enemy fills all the valley behind us."

"Young advisor," Théoden said, suddenly turning to me. "Gandalf has told me of your foresight. What do you know of Erkenbrand?"

"I wouldn't really call it foresight," I said. "But uhmm…" I sighed as I tried to remember everything. "That's who Gandalf went to go find."

"Is there anything else?" Éomer asked me, as all the guards looked at me, half in wonder, and half in suspicion.

I sighed, and looked around at the grim and hopeless faces. Ah, what the hell… I might as well thoroughly piss off the Valar even more; I've got to give these people some hope. "Okay, basically we just have to defend the fortress. Use all our strengths where it is needed. We just have to hold out until sunup. That is when Gandalf shall return with Erkenbrand and plenty of aid," I replied.

Théoden nodded. "That is heartening. You give us hope," he said, patting my shoulder.

I sighed. We moved on through the causeway towards the stables. That's _one _thing I shall get in trouble for. At the large stables we left our horses in the capable hands of the stable men. "Bye Oddie," I said, patting his snout. "I hope to see you again before the night is out." I gave the reins to one of the many other soldiers helping tend to the newly arrived horses.

I slipped back towards the king, thinking that's where I will probably be needed. However, Boromir stopped me. "What, Boromir?" I asked. "I was just handing Oddie over to the stable hands, I wasn't planning on going anywhere else." _Yet_.

"I am sorry for the way I acted last night. It _was _a bit rash," he said.

"A bit?" I scoffed.

"Alright, I overreacted. Will you forgive me?" he asked.

"Depends. Am I ungrounded?" I asked.

"Not quite. After the battle, then we'll see," he replied. "I'm still angry over your recent behavior. But come, Théoden asked us to meet him in the Great Hall in the Hornburg."

"Fine, then," I sighed, feeling slightly suspicious of Boromir. I don't see anyone else following us, since Théoden is still back at the stables. However I think I caught a glimpse of a blonde elf, always far ahead of us. But then again everyone is blonde here and I'm über short.

It was a long walk back towards the Great Hall. We had to go through many causeways and through many guard towers just to get back there. I can see the reasoning behind it, I mean if you're going to meet to discuss plans on wars, you're going to want to be secluded, but it was a very, very long walk through the crowds.

Though, once we finally located the Great Hall in the Hornburg we found only Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. "Where's Théoden?" I asked, thoroughly confused. I figured Théoden had caught up to the three standing before me.

"He's rallying the troops, forming battle plans," Gimli replied.

"But Boromir said that he wanted us to meet him here," I said, turning to look up at Boromir. Boromir looked over at Aragorn, who pointed over towards a hallway behind us. "What's going on-Hey!" That was when Boromir picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" 

"Keeping you out of trouble," he replied.

"What are you talking about! Put me down!" I yelled.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he replied, as I narrowly missed kicking him in the face. "Don't think we haven't realized what you're planning to do."

"You're insane! Boromir, put me down right _now _or I swear I will kick you in the face!" I threatened. "Aragorn help me!"

But that was when I heard a door open and Boromir went on inside. "Boromir!" He didn't seem to be at all that worried about being kicked in the face. "I _mean _it Boromir! I _swear _I will kick you!" That was when he dropped me onto the bed in the room and turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

I got up and followed him, trying to open the door, but it was locked. "Boromir! Open the damn door! Boromir!" I heard him speaking to the guard outside the door.

"Stay here, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Don't open the door, no matter what she says," he said.

"Boromir! If you don't let me out I will resent you for the rest of your life!" I yelled.

"That's what I call an empty threat!" he said, through the door. "Why don't you get some rest?" Then I heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

_Get some rest? _Get some rest my ass! I'll be damned if I'm gonna '_get some rest_.' Ugh…_men_! They're so infuriating!

I crossed my arms and glared around the room. No windows, so that's a negative on the escaping out of those. Like I have a chance now anyway… I swear…Boromir is _the most _infuriating man on the freaking planet. I looked around the dimly lit room. A bed, a desk, three lit candles, and a random chest. Not much in here in the way of comfort, eh?

I went over to the bed and dropped my wrapped up bow and quiver onto the bed, along with my sword. I sat next to them and glared at the door in vain. Shoulda kicked Boromir when I had the chance… but that just would've pissed him off even more.

I looked toward the chest. Well, might as well snoop since there's nothing else to do in here. So, I grabbed a candle from the desk and walked over to the giant, wooden chest. I sat down in front of it and opened it up. I grabbed the candle that I had sat on the floor and peered inside. A suit of armor, some more chain mail, and a helmet. I stared at it blankly for a moment.

I looked back towards the door, screwing my lips to the side, and then looked back into the chest. Sometimes it's just too easy…

**Hey guys! How'd you like it? Please drop a review! And I ask again, that if you have the time, check out my poll. Thanks a lot!**

_Last revised on October 21, 2011_


	39. If Only This Were a Disney Movie

**Hey guys! Long time no see? Anyways, here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Da-dada-daa!**

**P.S. Please check out the poll on my profile. I need a tie breaker. Thanks!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Thirty-Nine: If Only This Were Disney_

**-Tabby-**

The armor was huge on me, but it had been made for man and that's the look that I'm going for. The chain mail hung down well past my knees. I hope it won't trip me up during the fight. The helmet fell down into my face, restricting my vision which wasn't cool, but beggars can't be choosers. My hair was beneath the chain mail and overcoat, so I think I hid that fairly well. But what couldn't be hidden well was my dress. Yes, the chain mail covered most of it, but the gown does go to my ankles.

I tried everything I could think of to hide the rest of the gown I bunched up the dress and tied it with one of the hair ties that was around my wrist, but that made it hard to walk. I considered cutting the rest of the dress off, but for the life of me I couldn't think of a good excuse to explain the missing skirt to everyone. I also considered just taking the dress off, as I would be completely covered anyways. But I shot that idea once I thought of it.

In the end I cut the dress. I'm probably going to get caught anyways, and beings that I still have to get out of this room, I'm fairly sure I shall be caught in the end. I did think of something to get myself out of here, and I think that it's ridiculously stupid. Stupid enough that it just might work.

I walked over to the door and knocked on it, hoping the guard was still there. "What do you need my lady?" asked the guard. The voice doesn't seem familiar, so that's a good sign.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I replied.

"You have to go to the bathing rooms?" he questioned.

"The facilities," I tried again. "I have to pee."

I think I might have grossed him out by saying that. "There's a chamber pot in that room," he replied.

_Ew_. I looked around and found it in the corner. I'm _not _using _that_. Ever. Peeing behind a bush has always been good enough.

"Uhm… no there isn't. I don't see one," I replied.

"I was bidden to put one in there ere you came," he said.

"Well, someone stole it," I said.

"Look in the far right hand corner," he responded.

That'd be the left hand, genius. "It's not there."

"There is one in there, I'm sure of it."

I know you're thinking this doesn't seem to be working. Well, when in doubt, annoy them to no end.

"There really isn't."

"My lady, have you even looked?"

"I've searched the whole room and have found nothing." I adjusted my bow and quiver, becoming slightly annoyed.

"My lady, I promise you that there is a chamber pot in there!" he said, also becoming extremely

annoyed. Now I've got you right where I want you. "If you don't believe me, come in here and look for yourself," I snapped, getting my hopes up.

I heard him sigh and after what seemed like a painfully long time, I heard the sound of a key in the lock. The door was opening…opening…the guard is coming in…clearing the door way…not noticing me standing here…and…I'm free!

The guard walked in, probably ready to throttle me, and then, once he was out of the way, I snuck out the door and ran down the hallway. I heard the guard curse loudly behind me, throwing out curses in his own tongue and in the common tongue, and then I heard his footsteps coming after me.

So I did what any normal person would do. When I came back into the gathering hall, I dove under the table and remained as quiet as I possibly could. To my surprise the guard, in his anger, ran straight by me, not bothering to look under the table. How could he not hear the chain mail as I dove under the table? No matter. At least most of these people don't know my antics, otherwise Legolas probably would be pulling me out by my ankles right about now.

And that was precisely why I freaked out when someone actually began to pull me out by my ankles. I tried to claw my way back under, fighting whoever it was. But the floor was made out of stone, so that did not work out. Whoever it was pulled me out, and then glared down at me. I sheepishly looked up, hoping it wasn't one of my companions. Because if it was, I'm sure to die in a few minutes.

I did not recognize the soldier standing over me, and I hoped it wasn't the one who had been guarding my room. "What are you doing in here, boy?" he asked. He looked somewhat important, but if he wasn't he probably wouldn't be in the Great Hall. He was an older man with greying blonde hair, both on his face and head.

"Uhmm… hiding," I said in my best male voice. Too bad it sounded like Justin Bieber.

"Get up!" he snapped, pulling me up by my overcoat. "How'd you get in here?"

"I got lost…" I replied slowly.

The guard obviously didn't believe me, and he glared down at me and pulled me along after him. "Hurry up!" he snapped.

_Well, I would if you would let go of me. _

I kept that to myself and tried to keep up with his fast pace. I had absolutely no idea where we were going, and just hoped it wasn't anywhere near my companions. The streets outside were completely clear, so most of the soldiers must be on the wall, preparing to fight. After just a few moments of walking out in the darkness of night we came to a wooden door that led down a set of stairs. He roughly led me down them, making me hold onto the lose helmet on my head so it wouldn't fall off.

At the bottom of the stairs I saw plenty of young men around my age (as well as many younger ones) standing around, waiting to be given orders. The man let go of my arm and I was about to say something quite rude to the man about being a jerk and that he should not treat a girl like that, but that would blow my cover in more ways than one. So I settled for walking a few steps forward and turning to glare.

"All present have seen too few winters, but now the King needs your aid," the man said loudly. "The first attack on the Deep has been foiled. At least ten good men have been lost. This battle will be long and will be bloody, but the King's new adviser has given us hope. If we can last until the dawn, we will be victorious. All archers will stay behind until I return all others, follow me."

With that he led away those who could only wield swords, which was most of the crowd. I wandered over to a wall and leaned my shoulder up against it and looked around at those who had remained. Most of the guys sent me suspicious glances, probably thinking I was hiding like the cowardly lion would be doing right about now, which was why I had to be escorted here.

Well, they can think what they want to think, because I was hiding from a guard, so I could _get_ down here, not acting like a coward. Well, not in the sense that they're thinking. And I'm not saying that I'm not scared at all. Because I'm scared as _hell_. And now it's every man for himself, I can't rely on my other companions to come to my aid; I can't rely on anyone else, as they probably will have their own issues during the battle. So it's just me out there. With my crap-ass swordplay and my not-so-awesome-especially-when-I'm-nervous aim.

And it doesn't really help when I can't remember _every_thing from this battle; I can only remember that it is not an incessant onslaught of nasties, like it is in the movies. They are driven back. Just how many times we're attacked before dawn, and if there _is_ an explosion, I don't remember.

I gazed about the room some more, looking at all the terrified faces of the boys, especially the younger ones. And I mean the ones who looked like they were twelve. One boy in particular looked like he was going to wet himself and he stood reasonably close to me.

I looked around at the group and then moved slightly closer to him. "What's your name?" I asked.

He jumped and looked down at me, shock written on his face. Yeah, he's twelve and taller than me. "My name is Rhynnyn son of Gwaellyn," he replied in a quiet voice. "What is yours?"

My first reaction was to say _Ping_, but I thought better of it. Uhm…man, I better think of a good one. "Harry… son of James," I replied with an effort.

He nodded, accepting it. Hah! Thank you Mr. Potter! "How old are you?" I asked.

"Eleven summers, you?" he replied.

What? _What_? _Eleven! _You can't make a frickin' eleven-year-old fight in a freaking war! What the hell?

"Sixteen," I replied, forgetting to use my male voice. _Shit_.

He just assumed I was scared and asked: "Are you frightened, Harry?" He looked up at me with giant green eyes, full of horror. His eyes looked red and puffy like he had been crying just awhile earlier.

"Very," I replied. Well, those eyes are permanently burned into my soul forever.

"Me too," he said, staring at the far wall.

"Well, don't worry," I said, trying to be helpful, remembering to use my 'manly' voice. "Stick with me, and we'll watch out for each other, alright?"

"Alright," he replied, sounding totally relieved. He even tried to force a smile. I couldn't help but smile in return.

Before you judge me, I've always had a soft spot for young kids. They're so innocent, and adorable. I'm looking after this kid.

There was a sound of footsteps coming down the stairs again. The elderly man returned. "Follow me," he said, glancing around the small room.

Everyone who had been left uneasily followed the man up the stairs. Rhynnyn stayed behind me through the whole trek. The elderly soldier led us down road after road before we emerged onto the Deeping Wall. The front lines. Oy…that's not good, is it?

"Men fifteen and up, along the wall, all others fall behind them," the soldier ordered.

I picked a spot behind the wall, near a set of stone stairs that led down into the gorge. Rhynnyn stood behind me, looking paler than pale. I took a deep breath and stared out over the field at the twinkling of thousands of spears. I leaned on my bow and made an attempt to count the spears that I saw. I got up to six hundred before I gave up and an attack began.

"Get ready, men," the man yelled to us, raising his arm. I drew an arrow from my quiver, and bent my bow, like the others around me. I could see shapes moving down below, shapes of orcs. "Fire!" the man bellowed.

We all let fly our arrows simultaneously. Some hit their mark, some didn't. I couldn't quiet tell if mine had hit an orc or not. "Fire at will!" the man bellowed.

I drew another arrow and bent my bow. I found an orc this time and aimed for it. It looked like the arrow was going to fall short, but the orc ran straight into its path, nailing it right in the head.

"You have lots of skill, Harry," Rhynnyn said from beside me. He had crept up to my side to watch. "But where did you come by your bow? My father makes them, and neither of us have ever seen such a beautiful bow."

"It was a gift. I also had a very good teacher," I replied, knocking another arrow.

"A strange gift for a strange _boy_," replied the soldier to my left. I think someone's onto me…

Answers to our arrows came whistling out of the dark, some made contact with the stone wall, others found a young boy or man to hit. When I first heard the whistling noise go past my right ear, I ducked behind the wall as my instincts told me to do. I pulled down Rhynnyn beside me. Every now and then I got brave and shot an arrow over the top of the wall, hoping it found a mark.

After a few moments the guys on either side of me dropped down, when arrows were coming too close for comfort. The one to my left, who had been onto me, lost his helmet as he dropped down to the ground. And I saw _why_ he had been onto me. It was Guthláf. Don't know why I hadn't recognized him before, but I suppose I shouldn't be worried about that at the moment.

Now, I had run out of arrows, and I was only five minutes in. But that was when I heard Gimli's voice yell out: "Ai-oi! The orcs are behind the wall! Ai-oi! Come, Legolas! There are enough for us both. _Khazâd ai-mênu_!"

Men rushed down towards the stairs, running to aid their fellow soldiers. The boys stood staring at one another, wondering if they were brave enough to run down the stairs and join the fray or just stand there. Well, I did what I assumed would be expected of me. I drew my sword, gave a battle cry, and ran down the stairs, into the fray. I guess I was inspiring, because several of the guys followed. Including Rhynnyn and Guthláf.

I came down the stairs a bit too fast and slipped in the mud. What a way to ruin an entrance and get myself killed…

An orc, did however, see me fall on my ass, like a loser, and took advantage of that. But I got up and stabbed him in the gut, and then when it fell I stabbed it through its neck. It was gross, but I killed it. But once that orc was dead, another two took its place. This battling stuff is so much harder than I thought. I think we could all use a lucky cricket…

I swung my sword at the first one, who dodged it, but didn't quite see the second one, and probably would've been stabbed had Rhynnyn not come up and stabbed that orc in the back. The orc screamed and then fell to the ground.

"Thanks," I said to him, and he nodded in return. "Hurry, let's get back up to the wall. It's too much."

But what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. The battle was getting too hot, we couldn't stay down there. I pulled on his sleeve and told him to follow me up the stairs, where the rest of the younger boys had gone. He began to follow me; we only got a few stairs up, when he let out a cry of pain. I whipped around to see him fall down the stairs and to the ground. I ran down to him only to find him laying there, bleeding.

I thrust my sword into the uruk who had stabbed him in the back, doing as much damage as I possibly could. Then I fell to my knees in the mud over Rhynnyn. "Rhynnyn," I managed, my breath came in short gasps. I was shaking horribly.

He tried to speak, but could only manage barely above a whisper. "H-harry…t-tell my father that-that I'm s-sorry, I tr-tried to be brave," he said.

"No. No, Rhynnyn, you're going to be alright," I said, tears in my eyes. I put my hand under his head.

"I-I'm…" he gasped, "not… I see my…mother…" his eyes were becoming glassy. _No_. "Mum!" he whispered. Then I couldn't feel his breathing anymore

"No," I whispered. "Noo!" Tears now escaped my eyes. "Rhynnyn! No!" He was too young! _No!_

I felt someone grab my arm, pulling me up. "No!" I yelled, wanting to stay with Rhynnyn.

"It's too dangerous! Come on!" said the boy who had grabbed me. I tripped over the first step and then looked up to see where I was going, pulling my sword behind me. Everything feels so numb. I stumbled again, and the boy looked back at me. I saw Guthláf's face, and tried to focus on it, but then I felt my free wrist being grabbed. In my shock I dropped my sword and didn't react immediately.

I was jerked backward roughly, crying out as a sudden bust of sharp pain ripped through my left arm. I fell down on to the ground following the orc that had pulled me. A greater amount of pain shot down my arm, and my helmet fell off. I looked up through a white haze and saw that it was injured and weaponless at the moment. Guthláf came running down the stairs, sword held high, and swung at the orc's neck. Its head went flying off, and if I wasn't in so much pain, I probably would have focused more on how awesome he looked, hewing the orc's head off.

The fight had died down for the time being, as our foes had been driven back. Guthláf walked over to me, and looked down. He seemed genuinely surprised, despite the fact that he had been suspicious of me. "Tabitha!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing out here?" Now he seemed pretty angry.

"Laying here in crippling pain," I managed, rolling off of my hurt shoulder.

He shook his head and begrudging helped me to my feet. I bent down and picked up my sword, sheathing it. Guthláf handed me my helmet, and I slipped it back onto my head. "You aren't going to tell on me, are you?" I asked.

"The punishment for sneaking into the army is death. I don't think I could say anything and live with myself," he replied. "But since you are the king's advisor I'm not sure what he'd do. I won't say anything. But if you are caught, leave my name out of it."

I nodded, knowing that if I was to be killed for sneaking in, he probably would be too if they knew he allowed it. I followed him up the stairs, cringing in pain as I cradled my bad arm. To my dismay I found Boromir, Aragorn and Éomer all sitting around, leaning against the wall. I kept my head down and walked past. "Where are we going?" I hissed to Guthláf.

"You're unable to fight any longer in the battle. I'm taking you back to the armory," he replied. "Our instructions were to go back there if we were injured."

"I see," I said, cringing as pain shot down my arm.

"My eldest cousin is there, I believe," he went on. "He should be able to take care of you."

"Should?" I asked, trying not to let tears escape my eyes.

"If he isn't busy with many other young soldiers," he said. "I think your shoulder may be dislocated."

"You think?" I asked. Maybe that sounded a bit bitchy, but I am in pain. "How old is this cousin of yours anyway?"

"Twenty. However, he is a skilled healer for his age," he replied.

I sighed. I don't care weather he's the best freakin' healer in all of Middle-earth, I would feel better if Aragorn fixed my arm. Because, no matter what, I am not getting out of this without them finding out.

After what seemed like hours of walking, we finally made it back to the armory. We slipped down the stairs quietly and found that quite a lot of the young boys were lying about injured. There was a man roughly Guthláf's age running around, trying to tend to everyone.

"Renvan!" Guthláf called to the man.

He glanced back from a bloody arm that he was bandaging. I quickly looked at the wall off to my right, hoping I won't fall over. I don't know if it's just human blood or what that makes me queasy, but now I feel a bit dizzy.

"What's wrong with this one?" the man called back.

"A dislocated shoulder," he replied, putting a hand on my good shoulder, steadying me.

"I can wait, don't worry about me," I managed.

The man looked up, looking somewhat relieved. "Alright, I'll try to be with you shortly. Just have a seat," he said.

I nodded and hobbled on over to a lone chair I found in a corner, somewhat out of the way, and away from anything…bloody. Guthláf nodded to his cousin and turned to me. "Shall I come and get you once the battle is over?" he asked.

I looked over at the stairs leading back out into the fray. "Yeah," I replied.

"Don't sneak out again, Tabby," he said. "It'll be your death." And with that he turned to leave.

Why does he remind me Frodo?

**O.o.O**

I don't know whether I passed out due to the pain in my arm or my lack of sleep, and I don't know when it happened. All I knew was that Guthláf was shaking my good shoulder, and a faint light was coming in down the stairs. My neck cracked as I leaned forward, away from my wall-pillow. "What happened?" I asked, groggily.

"It was as you said. Gandalf returned with Erkenbrand at his side," Guthláf replied.

"Awe, I missed their entrance," I muttered.

I looked around the armory, to see what was going on. Some of the young soldiers and even some of the older ones were lying about with dressed wounds or sitting up against the wall, looking like they were in tremendous amounts of pain. There were some sheets and blankets that lay on top of, what common sense told me, were dead bodies. Renvan was dressing another man's arm that seemed to have been broken. Badly. Badly as in you could see the splintered bone. Ugh…how do people do it? It amazes me.

"Can we please get out of here, before I get sick?" I asked him.

Guthláf nodded and I led the way up the stairs. The sun was just beginning to peak over the tops of the battlements and the stench of death was in the air. "Where would you like to go?" he asked.

I grimaced as I moved my bad shoulder. "I don't know, maybe back to the wall," I replied.

We were on our way back towards the wall when we found that our way was blocked...by my companions. Basically all were present at the moment except for Aragorn and Legolas. There was also another man there that I did not recognize. Probably Erkenbrand.

Guthláf looked at me, basically asking me if I dared to go any closer. Well, they're going to have to find out one way or another. But maybe if I avoid them, they might be less…no that never works. That always pisses them off more if you avoid them. But before I could decide to turn and run away, Théoden called us over.

Slowly, Guthláf and I walked over to them. I tried not to look scared, but it was not working out, especially with this throbbing shoulder.

The two of us stepped in front of the king as Aragorn joined the group. "I can't find Tabby anywhere," he said. "I suppose everyone else has fared as I have."

"I'm going to kill her," Boromir said, looking positively irate.

"Well, there is no harm in asking these two gentlemen," said Théoden.

Guthláf better be the one to do all the talking, because I don't think I can fake a voice in front of everyone here. "Have either of you seen a young girl, about your height," Théoden began, gesturing to me. "Dark brown hair, deep blue dress?"

I shook my head, and as Guthláf began to answer, Legolas had come up, and interrupted him. "I don't think we shall have to look any further," the elf said.

_Please, tell me doesn't know already. Please, please, please, please…_

"What do you mean, Legolas?" Gandalf asked.

…_please, please, please, please…_

Legolas didn't reply, I just felt my helmet flip over my head and heard it fall to the ground. If only this were a Disney movie…

**Did ya'll like it? Please drop a review! Thank ya. **

_Last revised on October 21, 2011._


	40. the Pain of Warfare

**Well, hello! How are you today my lovely readers? I'm just fine, thanks for asking. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave me a review, kay?**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Forty: the Pain of Warfare_

**-Tabby-**

I stared down at the helmet as it rolled around on the ground, stopping at my feet. No one said a word. I cautiously looked up at the group. Every single one of them was glaring at me. Even Guthláf. It's not _so _bad; I mean I've royally pissed off the Valar and survived.

Boromir was about to say something, but I interrupted him. "Should I do the honors?" I asked.

"Tabitha, are you mad? You could have been killed! You're lucky you weren't! Bad Tabby!" Adding this last part, I slapped myself across the face with my good arm.

"That doesn't even _begin _to cover it," Boromir said through clenched teeth. His eyes were closed and his fists clenched.

I looked at him sheepishly and then stepped behind Guthláf. "Tabitha…" Gandalf began, trailing off. You know you've really done it when the wizard is at a loss for words.

I peaked out from behind Guthláf, and scanned the faces of the group again. They were all glaring darkly at me, not able to come up with a punishment let alone anything to say. Guthláf also seemed to be pretty mad too, but he stepped aside to watch safely from the wall. I considered going to hide behind Théoden or Erkenbrand, but they too seemed angry, even though one of the two doesn't even know who the hell I am.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked everyone, meekly.

"Not yet," Boromir said, crossing his arms in that fatherly way of his.

"What's my punishment?" I asked him.

"Oh, you will be the first to know when I think of a decent enough one," he replied.

Not good. When someone can't think of a good enough punishment, you know something bad is going to happen real soon. I held my arm closely to my chest, trying to make them see that having a dislocated shoulder is punishment enough.

"What's the matter with your shoulder?" Aragorn asked, though it wasn't kindly.

"It's dislocated," I said quietly, looking up at him.

He and Boromir sighed. They both had that half 'I told you so' half 'you really deserved it, though I'm not going to say that out loud' look. "Come with me," he said, gesturing for me to follow.

I kinda had to walk between both Aragorn and Boromir on our way back to the Great Hall. I suppose I am on total lock down now. I could hear the others following us, talking loudly amongst themselves, coming up with ideas for my punishment. Death had been mentioned twice by Erkenbrand.

I found myself being led back to the room I had first escaped from. I sighed as I slung my bow and quiver onto the bed, and looked back up at the two. "Are you decent under the armor?" Boromir asked.

"What? Of course! What do you-" I shut my mouth upon seeing the look he was giving me. "Yes, I am," I said meekly.

"Then I will help you remove it," he replied, again through clenched teeth.

The two helped me get my bad arm out of the overcoat and the chain mail, so I wouldn't have to try and lift it out on my own, and maybe cause more damage to it. Despite the help in getting my arm out, it hurt like a bitch, and I had tears in my eyes by the time we were done. I then held my arm to my chest again, and sat on the bed, waiting for the sharp pain to stop.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Boromir asked.

I nodded. "Isn't this punishment enough?" I asked, nearly bent over in pain.

Neither answered me. Apparently it's not.

"Tabby, did you cut your dress?" asked Aragorn, holding up a piece of cloth that looked suspiciously like my travel gown.

"Gee, I don't know, what does it look like?" I snapped, gesturing down to my legs. From the middle of my lower legs and down, all you could see were my leggings and boots. Can you tell that I get snappy when I'm in a lot of pain?

But the two glared daggers at me for my outburst. What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment…

Aragorn sighed. "I suppose it'll make a fine sling for you," he said. "How was your shoulder dislocated?"

"An orc grabbed my arm and pulled down really hard as I was on the stairs," I replied. "And then I promptly fell onto said shoulder."

"Alright then, stand up," he said.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm going to have to put your shoulder back into place," he replied, like he was speaking to an idiot. Yeah, I know I kind of am one, shut up.

"But it'll hurt," I said, looking up at him cautiously.

"It'll stop hurting so much, once it is back in place," Boromir replied.

I sighed. Might as well get it over with…. I stood up and looked at Aragorn.

"Are you ready?" he asked, grabbing my left arm.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

"On the count of three, right?" he asked. When I nodded, he began counting. "One." I took a deep breath. "Two…"

"OOWWW!" I howled. "You said on the count of _three_!" He let go of my arm, seeming rather pleased with himself. I sat on the bed, clutching my shoulder as tears ran down my cheeks. "Owwwww… I hate you…" I muttered. "That _hurt!_"

"It had to be put back in place," Aragorn said, sitting next to me. "Now, let me see it." I moved away from him.

"No." I clutched my shoulder even tighter.

"Tabby," Boromir said, exasperated.

"I don't trust either of you," I said.

"Tabby, if I don't put it in a sling, it'll come out of place again," Aragorn said. "You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"Nooo," I muttered.

"Then hold still," he replied.

I sat as still I possibly could as Aragorn attempted to wrap my arm in a sling. I've never had a sling before, plus my shoulder hurt and I was really mad at both of them, so I was purposely making things difficult. Plus Aragorn kept muttering how he should've seen this coming, how this was not a woman's place…yadda, yadda, yadda. Once the makeshift sling was securely tied about my neck, Aragorn got up and exited the room, leaving me alone with Boromir.

_Crap, this one's gonna lecture me._

I looked down at my feet, shuffling them as I felt Boromir's eyes burning a hole into my head.

"What were you thinking?" he finally asked. "War is not a woman's business."

I sighed. I'll do what I always do…tell him what he wants to hear. "I _wasn't _thinking," I replied, still staring at my boots.

"Well, you must've been, to be able to get out of this room," he said, loudly.

I sat quietly, actually thinking about the battle. "I wanted to help," I said quietly, thinking of how I hadn't _actually _helped anyone and had broken a promise. And because I failed in doing that, an eleven year old boy is dead, and his father knows nothing.

"And a lot of good that did anyone," he said, gesturing to my arm. _Not helping…_

"Why does it matter that I snuck out?" I said, looking up at him. _Told ya it wasn't helping. _Just thinking about Rhynnyn made me suddenly very angry. His glossy green eyes, staring into nothingness broke my heart, and now…now I'm just pissed.

"Why does it matter?" Boromir roared. "Tabby, you're a sixteen year old girl! Fighting in this war was _not_ your place!"

"Why should it matter if a sixteen year old girl fights?" I yelled, jumping to my feet. "There were younger kids out there _dying_!" I pointed out the door with my good arm. "Eleven year olds who never did anything to anyone!" My voice fell to barely above a whisper as I suddenly started sobbing. I fell back onto the bed, holding my head in my one arm.

**-Boromir-**

I looked down at Tabby with pity as she sat on the bed crying. As strong as she is, after seeing dead orcs, after _killing _said orcs, after staring Saruman in the face and insulting both him and Wormtongue, she is still a delicate young girl. This was her first war and the first time she saw anyone other than orcs die in front of her. The shock has finally worn off of her.

I sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. "He never did anything wrong…" she muttered to herself. "He was too young…he never even lived…"

I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "Now do you understand why women don't fight in wars?" I asked her.

"Those…kids…shouldn't… have to…either," she said between sobs. I rested my head on top of hers, and sighed. She does have a point, these kids are too young. They're just children after all.

**O.o.O**

Once Tabby had successfully cried herself to sleep, I laid her down and covered her with a blanket, letting her get some much needed rest. As upset as she may be about the death of an eleven-year-old boy, she still needs to be punished. Though I cannot rightly think of one that will thoroughly punish her for this. But there is not much that can really be done at the present time.

Walking back out into the Great Hall I was met by the sight of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, still fuming with anger. "What did you settle on as her punishment?" Aragorn asked.

"Nothing as of right now," I replied.

"Well, Gandalf seems pretty intent on having her go with him to Isengard," Legolas said. "Having her help with negotiations is his form of punishment."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that," Éomer said. "I couldn't imagine being in her place, negotiating with Saruman, especially in his defeat."

Gimli snorted. "She's done worse to him," he said.

"It won't be much of a punishment, as she knows what is going to happen," I said. "She'll find some way to turn it around, she always does."

"If you ask my opinion, we should all come up with at least one punishment after her little stunt," Gimli voiced.

To this everyone in the group agreed. "When are we leaving?" I inquired.

"In a few hours, once everyone has gotten their rest," Aragorn replied.

**-Tabby-**

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but Boromir came in, disturbing my nap, to tell me that Gandalf is making me go to Isengard with him. I glared at Boromir's back as he went around collecting my boots and weapons and such. Why is it either him or Aragorn that wakes me up? One day I'm going to snap and one of them may walk away with a black eye or maybe no hope of ever having children. Freakin' disturb _my _naptime… just fought a freakin' war.

I yawned and sat up, looking down at my shoulder. The idea of journeying all the way to Orthanc with all of _them _just seems rather…scary. Well, at least I shall get to see my hobbits again. Maybe _they'll _take my side in this, or protect me from a few punishments I might be given.

With the thought of getting to see the hobbits I was more willing to actually get up and but my boots back on. But I do have to do something first. "Boromir?" I said, managing to get one foot into a boot. "I need to tell Rhynnyn's father what happened."

"Tabby, we don't have the time right now," he said.

"Then we'll make time. I promised him that I would tell his father, and since I couldn't keep him safe, I owe it to him," I replied.

He sighed. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asked.

"Does this look like the face of someone who is?" I asked in return.

"Alright. I will tell the others that you must do this first," he replied.

"Thank you, Boromir," I said, standing up.

"You're welcome, Tabby. But don't you think you should put your other boot on?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I looked down at my feet to see one booted foot and one bare foot. "I suppose that might be helpful," I said, sitting back down to put my other boot on.

So, once I had put my boot on, Boromir and I went out to the Great Hall to inform the others what was going on. Needless to say a certain wizard was slightly more pissed off than what he already was. If _that _was possible. A certain dwarf looked ready to chop off my head and the elf really just wanted to skewer me. A certain kingly ranger dude, like the rest of the group, seemed to barely be resisting the urge to throttle me.

Though it just seemed that this argument was completely pointless, and not really being one to hear 'no' at this particular time, I simply turned and headed for the door. Maybe I can find this man, tell him, and get back before their argument is over. No such luck.

Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli followed me out the door. "Tabitha, we said no," Aragorn said, trying to grab my good arm.

I dodged him. "I said yes," I replied, and kept walking.

"I think we should at least let her tell the boy's father, as she promised," Boromir said to Aragorn. "After that, let her punishments begin."

As the four of them still argued over it, I spotted some soldiers who were busy clearing away bodies from the wall. I walked over to them. "Excuse me," I said, to one of the soldiers. He looked at me from under a bloodstained bandage. "Do you know where I might find a Gwaellyn?" I asked. "This man had a young son named Rhynnyn."

He sent me a shady glance. "He's down the stairs," the man replied, gesturing.

"Thank you," I said, turning to go down the stairs. I took a deep breath, hoping I wouldn't start sobbing again once I saw Rhynnyn's small body. But at the bottom of the stairs I found more dead bodies of men than I ever cared to see.

I was starting to get a lump in my throat. "Excuse me!" I called to the nearest living man. He was helping load a body into a cart. I walked toward him. "Do you know where I can find a man by the name of Gwaellyn?" I asked.

"He's over there," the man said, pointing to a pile of dead bodies. "The poor man found his son laying dead. He refused to leave him and then, well…an orc caught him. I am sorry."

I stood there dumbfounded. Dead? They're both _dead_? The soldier was called back to help with another body. "Tabby…" Boromir said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Can we just leave now?" I asked him, but before he could answer I was walking back towards the stairs, pushing through the other three.

**This chapter had a slightly depressing ending didn't it? I know, I know. But I will make up for it in the next as Merry and Pip are back! Yay! Anyways if you guys have any funny ideas for punishments for Tabby, please tell me in a review. Thank you lots!**

_Last revised on October 21, 2011._


	41. Hobbitses and Lock Down

**Well, my dears, here is chapter forty-one. Wow, forty-one chappies. That's a lot. Thank you guys for your wonderful punishment ideas. I shall use them once we get back to Edoras. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Forty-One: Hobbitses and Lock Down_

**-Tabby-**

I sat in front of Boromir on the horse, staring out at the passing trees. Basically, I'm on lock down until we get back to Edoras, where I can be punished 'to the fullest extent.' This really sucks. I'm not allowed to ride Oddie, as I only have one arm in use, (and my love of snapping at people) so I am refusing to speak to anyone, except Guthláf, who is refusing to speak to me.

I suppose you could say that I'm sitting here, pouting. And I am. And unfortunately, no one is paying any attention to the fact that I'm very pissed off. I'd like at least someone to interact with me. I know, it's partially my fault that I won't speak to anyone, well…shut up.

I looked over at Guthláf, who had been asked to lead Oddie by the not-so-polite Boromir. He accepted, though I think it might be a bit of a punishment from Théoden. After all, he did know about me and the war…but when he did find out Guthláf probably saved my life, he decided to just punish him like I would be so no death penalty for either of us.

For now Guthláf was beside Boromir and me on this forested path. He glanced over at me, sensing my gaze. I smiled at him and waved, but all I got was a dark glare in return. Seriously what's _he _mad about? He barely knows me. Maybe it's because I got him in trouble, or maybe he just hates me in general. It's not surprising as all Middle-earthlings tend to hate me in the beginning. I'd like at least one person here who isn't mad at me.

At last we passed through the trees and came out at the bottom of a hill. It was nice to finally see the sunlight again, even if I am still slightly depressed about everything. As we went a ways down the road, Legolas turned and looked back regretfully, before suddenly giving a cry.

"There are eyes!" he said. "Eyes looking out from the shadows of the boughs! I never saw such eyes before!"

Everyone stopped and turned around, surprised by his cry; but Legolas had begun to ride back.

"No, no!" cried Gimli. "Do as you please in your madness, but let me first get down from this horse! I wish to see no eyes!"

"Stay, Legolas Greenleaf!" said Gandalf. "Do not go back into the wood, not yet! Now is not your time."

Even as he spoke, three large shapes came forward out of the trees. They looked to be about twelve feet tall and were clad in some kind of grey, close-fitting hide. Their limbs were long and their hands had many fingers. Their hair was stiff and their beards looked like they were made of moss. They paid no heed to us as they lifted their long hands to their mouths and set out loud ringing calls. They were loud and clear, though they sounded musical and not like a type of howl or anything.

The calls were answered, and when we turned we found more Ents approaching. "Bloody hell," I murmured.

The Ents approached swiftly and the Riders began to draw their swords. "You need no weapons," said Gandalf. "These are but herdsmen. They are not enemies; indeed they are not concerned with us at all."

As the Ents passed us by, they didn't seem to take any notice. "Herdsmen!" said Théoden. "Where are their flocks? What are they Gandalf? For it is plain that to you, at any rate, they are not strange."

"They are shepherds of the trees," answered Gandalf. "Is it so long since you listened to tales by the fireside? There are children in your land who, out of the twisted threads of story, could pick the answer to your question. You have seen Ents, O king, Ents out of Fangorn Forest, which in your tongue you call the Entwood. Did you think that the name was given only in idle fancy? Nay, Théoden, it is otherwise: to them you are but the passing tale; all the years from Eorl the Young to Théoden the Old are of little count to them; and all the deeds of your houses are but a small matter."

Théoden sat silently. "Ents!" he finally said. "Out of the shadows of legend I begin a little to understand the marvel of the trees, I think. I have lived to see strange days. Long we wrought our tools, or ridden away to help in the wars of Minas Tirith. And that we called the life of men, the way of the world. We cared little for what lay beyond the borders of our land. Songs we have that tell of these things, but we are forgetting them, teaching them only to children, as a careless custom. And now the songs have come down among us out of strange places, and walk visible under the Sun."

"You should be glad, Théoden King," said Gandalf. "For not only the little life of Men is now endangered, but the life also of those things which you have deemed the matter of legend. You are not without allies, even if you know them not."

"Yet also I should be sad," said Théoden. "For however the fortune of war shall go, may it not so end that much that was fair and wonderful shall pass for ever out of Middle-earth?"

"It may," said Gandalf. "The evil of Sauron cannot be wholly cured, nor made as if it had not been. But to such days we are doomed. Let us now go on with the journey we have begun!"

With that, we rode on from the portable wood. The day passed into night as uneventfully as a day of riding through a war-ravaged land could.

When we had stopped for the night I gladly walked away from Boromir, to go find someone else to be with. Be it an orc or a walking, talking tree, or go see why Guthláf was so mad, but no one needs to know _that_. However, I did not get far before Aragorn grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me back to his side.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Without saying anything to him, I merely raised an eyebrow. I also added a bit of a pouty expression saying: 'anywhere away from _you_.' But he returned my look with a glare. Just to get away from him for a few moments, I pointed over towards a group of trees that were conveniently in the direction I had been going. He looked in the direction I had indicated and thought for a moment. "Alright then," he said, letting me go on my way.

The trees had been away from the company, but to get there I had to go through a crowd of soldiers which was when I turned and went towards where Guthláf was tending to Oddie and his own horse. I glanced back towards the camp my companions were setting up. They hadn't noticed my detour yet, so I walked up to Guthláf.

"Hi," I said, unsurely.

"Do you need something, my lady?" he asked.

"Yeah, for you to stop calling me that," I replied. I quickly regretted saying that when he turned to glare at me. "Sorry." I looked at him, actually feeling guilt rising in me. "I came to see how you are."

He sighed and went back unpacking his bedroll. "Does Lord Boromir know you're over here?" he asked.

"No. I told Aragorn that I was going to relieve myself though," I replied.

"So you're speaking to them?" he asked.

"Well, no," I said, walking up to Oddie and petting his nose. The horse promptly stopped chewing the grass he was eating and seemed to glare at me. I merely stuck my tongue out at him.

Guthláf said nothing. "Are you mad at me?" I asked him. "Because you seem to be really mad at me."

"Well, why shouldn't I be?" he asked me.

I sighed. "Well, I understand why you are, but just why are you? I wasn't your charge, we barely know each other."

"Well, if we barely know each other then why are you so worried about my being upset with you?" he asked.

"Because," I sighed. "I want to make _some _friends my age. I'll never see my old friends again and…I…I just need someone my own age to talk to, you know? I only have them." I pointed over to my companions' camp. "They're definitely _not _my age."

He stopped untying his bed roll, and merely stared at it. "But why me?" he asked.

Huh? That was…unexpected. "Because as far as I've seen, you're the only one who doesn't look at me like I'm some kind of weird, alien freakazoid," I replied.

"Well, then…" he said, untying his bedroll and tossing it to the ground. "If we're going to be friends, I want you to tell me where you're really from."

I looked at him in surprise. "I'm not stupid," he went on. "I know you're not from anywhere near here, I know you lied to me the last time I asked you about your home."

I sighed. "It's not exactly the easiest thing to explain, but if you'll sit and listen to the entire story I will tell you," I replied.

"I also want you to stop laying to the lords you journey with. They're only looking out for you," he said.

"I know they are, and I'm not really lying, just defying their orders," I replied.

"And they should have punished you for your behavior long ago," Guthláf said. "But they haven't. It's plain to see that they look at you as their own child. Especially Lord Boromir."

I had to smile. "Yeah…Boromir and I have been over that," I said, patting Oddie. "But, just so you know, friendship is a two way street. I want to know about you too."

"Done," he said smiling.

I returned his smile, but my smile quickly fell from my face, when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Tabitha!" Boromir snapped from behind me.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath.

Guthláf gave me a look that I took to be: 'apologize to them, you said you would.' Damn, those big, chocolate, puppy eyes of his.

**-Guthláf-**

"How do you manage to get away like this?" Lord Boromir snapped at Tabby.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. I looked at her hard. She promised she'd behave herself. She saw this and turned to him. "Ask the kingly ranger," she snapped back.

I sighed and looked at her again. She looked down at the ground. "Sorry," she muttered to him.

"Let's go," the lord said, turning to go back towards their camp. She stayed where she was and rolled her eyes again. "_Now_, Tabby!"

She smiled apologetically at me and turned to follow. "All_ right, _I'm coming!" she snapped.

I sighed and shook my head as she left. "It's going to take her awhile to change," I muttered to the horses.

I watched as she and Lord Boromir crossed the bivouac. He said something to her and then shot a glare back in my direction. I sighed and turned to the horses again. "Lord Boromir doesn't seem to like me at all," I said to my horse, Mireclya.

The horse shook her head, and went back to eating like Oddie was. I sighed and rolled my bedroll out before dropping down onto it. I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the stars. For now, everything seems to be just fine, as it will continue until I return to Edoras. I had told cousin Renvan that I was to journey to Isengard, as the King had asked me to, but what my father will do when I return is what I'm truly afraid of.

Father has never been an understanding man, even when something simple happens in the stables, even a mere accident could set him into a rage. Something I'm glad I haven't been the target of for a few days. His attention as been to the war. But when I return he will be furious. Surely tell of why I had to journey to Isengard as reached his ears. _Helping a girl in the war. _I shook my head. I know his views on women and war. I rolled over and looked toward the way Tabby had gone. Now that the company had settled, I could see over toward her camp. But it had been worth it, despite the fact I had been worried sick about her.

I watched as she sat, crossed legged, throwing blades of grass and sticks into the fire as the Lords Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli seemed to be lecturing her. Again.

I smiled. She is so strange. She does not seem to be phased by her constant lectures from the lords or by the constant stares she gets from the other people. Though she knows she receives them all the time. I wish I could be as indifferent as she is towards my father and his anger. She feels like an outsider as much as I do.

**O.o.O**

The next morning Tabby had been granted permission to ride her own horse with the promise of 'not being a royal pain in the ass.' However she had to stay on what she called 'lock down,' meaning that she was, quite literally, stuck in a circle of the lords Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. However, through all her insisting that I was her 'accomplice' or her 'partner in crime' they would not allow me to join her in 'lock down.' So, again, Tabby stopped talking to the four of them altogether.

In the mid-morning hours we came to the Wizard's Vale. We came up to a great circular wall that looked very uninviting. We rode through the archway that had been cut into the dark stone that the entire wall was made out of. Gandalf went through first passing a large hand that had once been white. Now it looked as if it had been stained with blood.

As we followed him through the archway we were met with quite a sight. All about the landscape lay pools of water like there had been a great flood. The large doors that had once been on their hinges to guard against unwanted visitors lay on the ground, broken and twisted. In the center a great, black, stone tower stood, looking lonely and depressed.

As the company stared at the ruins of Isengard, wondering what could have overthrown the mighty wizard, a man in the company spotted two small figures upon the ruins. Two cloaked figures lay at ease with bottles and platters surrounding them. One seemed to be asleep and the other sat sending long wisps and little rings of thin blue smoke.

Tabby was the only one who uttered a sound. "It's my hobbits!" she cried with delight. This got the smoking one's attention.

He sprang to his feet and I got a closer look at him. He seemed to be a young man, but he had the height of a young child. He wore a cloak of the same hue as the ones Tabby and her companions wore.

The young man bowed low, and put his hand upon his breast. Then he turned, seemingly ignoring Tabby and her friends. Which put a glare on Tabby's face.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" he said. "We are the door wardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion, who alas! Is overcome with weariness," here he gave the other a dig with his foot. "Is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took. Far in the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is within, but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honorable guests."

"Doubtless he would!" laughed Gandalf. "And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests, when your attention could be spared from plate and bottle?"

"No, good sir, the matter escaped him," answered the hobbit gravely. "He has been much occupied. Our orders came form Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard. He commanded me to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my best."

"And what about us?" Tabby snapped at him. "Just stand there and ignore the five of us who went running across the Plains of frickin' Rohan night and day to save your little butts!"

"Two hundred leagues we went runnin' to save you wholly-footed rascals! And here we find you feasting and…and smoking!" Gimli chimed in. "Where did you come by that weed, you villains? Hammer and tongs! I am so torn between rage and joy that if I do not burst it will be a marvel!"

"You two speak for me!" Legolas said. "Though I would sooner learn how you came by the wine."

"And if you have any left," Tabby added quickly. At this Boromir and Aragorn turned to glare at her, but she merely stared up at the hobbits, like she had never said anything. I smirked.

"One thing you have not found in your hunting, and that's brighter wits," said the 'sleeping' hobbit, opening an eye. "Here you find us sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies, and you wonder how we came by a few well-earned comforts!"

"Well-earned my ass," Tabby said, causing both the hobbits to grin at her.

"We missed you as well, Tabby," Peregrin said.

She merely stuck her tongue out at him.

Théoden laughed. "It cannot be doubted that we witness the meeting of dear friends," he said. "So these are the lost ones of your company Gandalf? The days are fated to be filled with marvels. Already I have seen many since I left my house; and now here before my eyes stand yet another fold of legend. Are not these the Halflings, that some among us call the Holbytlan?"

"Hobbits, if you please, lord," said Peregrin.

"Hobbits?" said Théoden. "Your tongue is strangely changed; but the name sounds not unfitting so. Hobbits! No report that I have heard does justice to the truth."

It's as King Théoden has said. All the old tales and stories are coming to life. First Ents and now hobbits! The world is coming into strange times, no doubt.

Here the two hobbits bowed low. "You are gracious, lord; or I hope that I may so take your words," he said. "And here is another marvel! I have wondered in many lands since I left my home, and you are the first since Dear Tabby who knew of any story concerning hobbits."

At his term for her Tabby muttered something under her breath. Something that sounding a lot like: "You're lucky you're frickin' adorable, Peregrin." Though this did not go unheard by the hobbit, who merely grinned in return.

"My people came out of the North long ago," replied Théoden. "But I will not deceive you: we know no tales about hobbits. All that is said among us is that far away, over many hills and rivers, live the Halfling folk that dwell in holes in sand-dunes. But there are no legends of their deeds, for it is said that they do little, and avoid the sight of men, being able to vanish in a twinkling; and they can change their voices to resemble the piping of birds. But it seems that more could be said."

"It could indeed, lord," said Meriadoc.

"For one thing," said Théoden, "I had not heard that they spouted smoke from their mouths."

"That is not surprising," answered Meriadoc; "for it is an art which we have not practiced for more than a few generations. It was Tobold Hornblower, of Longbottom in the Southfarthing, who first grew the true pipe-weed in his gardens, about the year 1070 according to our reckoning. How old Toby came by the plant…"

"You do not know your danger, Théoden," interrupted Gandalf. "These hobbits will sit on the edge of ruin and discuss the pleasures of the table, or the small doings of their fathers, grandfathers, and great-grandfathers, and remoter cousins to the ninth degree, if you encourage them with undue patience. Some other time would be more fitting for the history of smoking. Where is Treebeard, Merry?"

"Away on the north side, I believe. He went to get drink-of clean water. Most of the other Ents are with him, still busy at their work-over there." Merry waved a hand towards the steaming lake; and as we looked, they heard a distant rumbling. Far away there came the same call we had heard the day before of the other Ents.

"And is Orthanc then left unguarded?" asked Gandalf.

"There is the water," Merry replied. "But Quickbeam and some of the others are watching it. Not all those posts and pillars are of Saruman's planting. Quickbeam, I think, is by the rock, near the foot of the stair."

"Yes, a tall grey Ent is there," said Legolas, "but his arms are at his sides, and he stands as still as a door-tree."

"It is past noon," said Gandalf, "and we at any rate have not eaten since early morning. Yet I wish to see Treebeard as soon as may be. Did he leave me no message, or has plate and bottle driven it from your mind?"

"He left a message," said Merry, "and I was coming to it, but I have been hindered by many other questions. I was to say that, if the Lord of the Mark and Gandalf will ride to the northern wall they will find Treebeard there, and he will welcome them. I may add that they will also find food of the best there, it was discovered and selected by your humble servants." He bowed.

Gandalf laughed. "That is better!" he said. "Well, Théoden, will you ride with me to find Treebeard? We must go round about, but it is not far. When you see Treebeard, you will learn much. For Treebeard is Fangorn, and the eldest chief of the Ents, and when you speak with him you will hear the speech of the oldest living things."

"I will come with you," said Théoden. "Farewell, my hobbits! May we meet again in my house! There you shall sit beside me and tell me all that your hearts desire: the deeds of your grandsires, as far as you reckon them; and we will speak also of Tobold the Old and his herb-lore. Farewell!"

The hobbits bowed low. "So that is the King of Rohan!" said Pippin in an undertone. "A fine old fellow. Very polite.

**Long chapter, but I wanted to save the fun stuff for the next one.**

**But alas, this is the last chapter of summer, for I shall be starting school in the next few days. I promise to update every week, or at least try to. I gotta figure out this whole half high school half college thing. **

**Anyways, review!**

_Last revised on October 21, 2011._


	42. Glares, Smoke and BEER!

'**Ello! 'Ow are yooh? Did you like my British accent? Yeah, me neither. So here is chapter forty-two. So I updated before my college classes could start. Yaay…. Anyways, here's a longish chapter that propels us into an interesting one for forty-three. Get ready for Gandalf's version of punishment. (And it's not dish washing.)**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Forty-Two: Glares, Smoke and…BEER!_

**-Tabby-**

Legolas helped me down from Oddie as Gandalf and the king's company rode away, turning towards the ruined walls of Isengard. And, to my dismay, I caught Guthláf turning to go with them. "Hey, Guthláf, don't you want to stay and talk to the hobbits?" I asked him.

He stopped his horse and looked back. "I do not want to be in the way," he replied. "You seem to have found your lost friends; I will leave you to catch up with them." He glanced at something above my head, and I figured Boromir was probably glaring daggers at him. What_ isn't_ Boromir glaring at these days?

"Alright," I said, feeling a bit down. I really want him to meet the hobbits! Really who doesn't want to talk with those two? Even if they are probably high or drunk or some combination of the two. "I'll see you later then," I said, lamely.

He nodded and urged his horse forward. I turned back to our little party that had stayed behind. My posse of whining men, elf and dwarf were either glaring at me or Guthláf, mostly Guthláf, and our little hobbit friends had great big smiles on their faces. You know if Merry and Pippin are grinning from ear to ear, something bad is about to happen.

"And who was that?" Merry asked, folding his arms across his chest. "A new friend?" His smile didn't fade, and you could just tell what was going on in his mind.

"Hey, why don't you grow a couple inches, Mer-bear," I replied.

"Oh, you like him, don't you? You really like him!" Pippin cooed.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"She's blushing," Merry stated.

"You guys need to lay off the pipe weed and the wine," I replied.

"She is not denying it!" Pippin hissed, still grinning.

"I'm going to punch one of them," I told the other four flatly.

"Alright, now," Boromir said, obviously wanting to change the subject. "Let us speak with our newly found friends."

We clamored up to sit next to the hobbits on their pile of rubble. I sat cross legged on a flat-looking stone and gazed around at the ruins of Isengard. Take that Sourman! I just wish I had been here to see his face.

"Well, well! The hunt is over, and we meet again at last, where none of us ever thought to come," said Aragorn.

"Well, I did. I just didn't say anything," I muttered. I earned a glare from Boromir. Right, I'm supposed to work on my attitude. "And I'll just continue to be quiet."

"And now that the great ones have gone to discuss high matters," said Legolas, "the hunters can perhaps learn some answers to their own small riddles. We tracked you as far as the forest, but there are many things that we should like to the truth of."

"And there is a great deal, too, that we want to know about you," said Merry. "We have learnt a few things through Treebeard, the Old Ent, but that is not nearly enough."

"All in good time," said Legolas. "We were the hunters, and you should give an account of yourself first."

"Or second," said Gimli. "It would go better after a meal. I have a sore head; and it is past mid-day. You truants might make amends by finding us some of the plunder you spoke of. Food and drink would pay off some of my score against you."

"Then you shall have it," said Pippin. "Will you have it here, or in more comfort in what's left of Saruman's guard house-over there under the arch? We had to picnic out here, so as to keep an eye on the road."

"And a good job you did too," I replied sarcastically.

"The lass is right," Gimli said. "And I will not go into any orc-house; nor touch orcs' meat or anything that they have mauled."

"We wouldn't ask you to," said Merry. "We have had enough of orcs ourselves to last a life-time. But there were many other folk in Isengard. Saruman kept enough wisdom not to trust his orcs. He had men guard his gates: some of his most faithful servants, I suppose. Anyway they were favored and got good provisions."

"And pipe-weed?" asked Gimli.

"No, I don't think so," Merry laughed. "But that is another story, which can wait until after lunch."

"Well, let us go and have lunch then!" Gimli said.

The hobbits led the way under the arch. "So, Tabby, what happened to your arm?" Merry asked me.

I glanced back at Boromir. "Boromir hit me," I replied.

At this both hobbits turned to look at Boromir, who was surprised to hear that I had even said that. "I restrained myself," he said. "However, the truth behind the matter is that she had managed to sneak into the war a couple nights ago, and an orc attacked her."

The hobbits looked back at me. "Why am I _not_ surprised?" Pippin asked.

Merry, however, sent me a glare. "What happened?" he asked.

"I was distracted and I thought the orc was dead," I said in my defense.

"That didn't answer my question," he said.

"Well, you can wait. I'm hungry, where's this food you keep talking about?" I asked.

Merry shook his head and led us into a large chamber inside a type of guardroom. There were small windows looking out into the tunnel we had to go through to get back to the room. But a light now came through the broken roof, and on the hearth a fire was burning.

"I lit a bit of a fire," said Pippin. "It cheered us up in the fogs. There were a few faggots about, and most of the wood we could find was wet. But there is a great draught in the chimney: it seems to wind away up through the rock, and fortunately has not been blocked. A fire is handy. I will make you some toast. The bread is three or four days old, I am afraid."

As the hobbits went into one of the inner doors of the room, the rest of us sat ourselves down at the table. I picked a seat across from Legolas, as he's the one less likely to maim or seriously injure me if I happen to make a questionable remark. Plus, he's the one that's not against me drinking, because I know they only have beer or wine here. I remember that. Yes_, that _part I remember, yet I can't remember important stuff during a battle. Sounds like me.

"There's a store room in there, and above the floods, luckily," said Pippin as they came back laden with dishes, bowls, cups, knives and various foods.

"And you need not turn up your nose at the provender, Master Gimli," said Merry. "This is not orc-stuff, but man-food, as Treebeard calls it. Will you have wine or beer? There's a barrel inside there-very passable."

"Got any rum?" I asked Merry.

"There was never any rum," Merry replied, looking at me strangely.

"Why is there never any rum?" I asked aloud.

"She doesn't get any beer or wine," Boromir told the hobbits.

"Don't listen to him," I told them. "I want some beer."

"Tabby, I specifically told you no spirits," he said, angrily.

"When was this?" I asked him innocently.

"Back in Lothlórien," he replied.

"Well, I just fought a war, I need some beer," I said.

Boromir and I glared at each other from down the table. And after a moment or two a mug of beer was set in front of me. I looked up and thanked Pippin. "This is why Pippin is the favorite," I said, reaching for the beer mug.

"You're not going to like," Aragorn warned taking a sip out of his own mug.

"Nonsense," I replied, taking a sip and then promptly made disgusted face.

"Swallow it," Legolas said, taping his fingers on the table. I forced myself to swallow it. It was waaaay too bitter for me.

"Told you," Aragorn said.

"It gets better after the first few sips," Pippin whispered to me.

And he was right, after the first four or five sips the beer had almost lost all its bitterness. And by the time we had finished our meal, I was downing my second mug. "More please," I said handing my mug to Pippin, who sat to my left. I mean right. I mean... aw hell; he was closest to the beer.

He looked over at me with surprise. "I think you've had enough," he replied.

"But I said you were my favorite," I pouted.

"You're done," Merry said, taking the mug out of my hand.

"But…" I said sadly. "But I like it."

"Tabby, you're already a bit tipsy," Legolas said.

"But I'm always like this," I replied, starting to giggle as I slurred my words a bit.

"She is _not_ getting anymore," Boromir said to Merry and Pip. "I don't care what she says. I will have your heads."

Both nodded at this. "Awe, Boromir, why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" I asked him.

"Because you _are_ 'buzzed,'" Merry replied, putting air quotes around the word 'buzzed.'

"How'd you know that term?" I asked, slurring a bit again.

Here he gave me a look, asking if I really meant that. Right, I learned him that. I started giggling again, and put my head on the table, continuing to giggle.

For the majority of the time we spent in the small guard room, I sat with my head down and giggling occasionally. Though, with an effort I had eventually calmed myself. The guys were talking about smoking and guy stuff, but mostly smoking. This interested me little, as smoking, in my opinion, is quite gross. But beer...yeah beer is good.

When I lifted my head up again, feeling quite a bit calmer, but still felt a slight buzz, Gimli was inquiring about a pipe. "It would be handy if I had a pipe to go with it," he was saying. "But, alas, I lost mine in Moria, or before. Is there no pipe in all your plunder?"

"No, I am afraid not," said Merry. "We have not found any, not even here in the guardrooms. Saruman kept his dainty to himself, it seems. And I don't think it would be any use knocking on the doors of Orthanc to beg a pipe of him! We shall have to share pipes, as good friends must at a pinch."

"Half a moment!" said Pippin. Putting his hand inside his jacket, he pulled out a little wallet-looking thing on a string. "I keep a treasure or two near my skin, as precious as rings to me. Here's one: my old wooden pipe. And here's another: an unused one. I have carried it a long way, though I don't know why. I never really expected to find any pipe-weed on the journey, when my own ran out. But now it comes in useful after all." He held up a small pipe with a wide, flattened bowl and handed it to Gimli. "Does that settle the score between us?"

"Settle it!" cried Gimli. "Most noble hobbit, it leaves me deep in your debt."

I rolled my eyes. "Men," I muttered.

"Come Tabby, let us go back into the open air, to see what the wind and sky are doing!" said Legolas.

"Ugh. I gotta move then," I replied, getting up.

"We will come with you," said Aragorn.

We went back out and sat ourselves on the piled stones before the gateway. We could see far down the valley and the light mist that had been around Isengard was beginning to lift and float away in the breeze. Once upon the piled stones, I found a nice flat place in the sun and stretched out, putting my good arm behind my head and gazed up at the misty sky.

"Now let us take our ease here for a little!" said Aragorn. "We will sit on the edge of ruin and talk, as Gandalf says, while he is busy elsewhere. I feel weariness such as I have seldom felt before." He wrapped his grey cloak about him, hiding his mail-shirt, and stretched out his long legs. Then he lay back as I had already done, and sent forth a stream of blue smoke.

Now _that's _leisure. Aragorn and his ranger-ness. Love it.

"Look!" said Pippin. "Strider the Ranger has come back!"

"He has never been away," said Aragorn. "I am Strider and Dúnadan too, and I belong both to Gondor and the North."

We lounged around in silence for awhile, as the sun rose and began to shine on us. Merry and Pippin were to my right, next to Aragorn and Boromir, while Legolas and Gimli were to my left. For the most part we were all leaning back staring up into the sky. I was on the verge of sleep, thanks to Legolas and his soft singing next to me, but then, he decided to sit up and ask Merry and Pippin of their tale.

I still leaned back, looking up into the sky, already knowing their entire tale. Though, the other four should because I don't know how many times I told them what was currently happening to the two hobbits.

I was rudely awakened from my daydreams of a nice hot shower and a comfy bed, when Merry elbowed me. "You've got our daggers?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"May we have them back please?" Pippin asked.

"What're you going to give me since I kept them safe for you?" I asked, opening one eye.

"We already gave you beer, against Boromir's liking," Merry replied.

"Do I get any more?" I asked.

"I'd give you some more, but I'm quite afraid of what Boromir would do to me if I did," Pippin replied.

"Alright then," I sighed, sitting up.

I took off my lovely, mud-caked boots and pulled out the two unused daggers.

"You kept them in your boots?" Merry asked me.

"Well, I couldn't really put them where I hid the key, now could I?" I responded.

"I suppose it is slightly better," he muttered, handing Pippin his dagger.

"And don't worry about foot sweat," I told them. "I didn't fight in the war _that _long." At this all of the guys sent me a disgusted look. "That comment was no more disgusting than your smoking habits."

And as that ended the talk of the daggers, Merry and Pippin plunged into their tale about the destruction of Isengard. Again, I laid back and stared up at the sky thinking. Just thinking about how I got here, my mind occasionally wandering to my friends, my family, and my home. Things were, so far, going according to the main plot of everything. Well, as much as they can be.

But in the near future, I suspect I shall receive a pleasant visit from my enemy, in some shape or form. Beings that nothing to the degree that Galadriel spoke of happened during the battle at Helm's Deep, this first 'task' shall be coming soon. Too soon if you ask me. I also anticipate a visit to the Valar soon, since I have not been called there for a while and I've been…naughty. I mean I really expected to pay them a visit after the battle, but not yet. Maybe they're just too mad at the moment.

Through the hobbits' entire story of the ents, I drifted in and out. Mostly for the good parts. I just wish I could have been here to see Saruman's face when the ents came knocking. I would pay big money to see that.

"Well, shall we stretch our legs some, and look around Isengard for Gandalf?" Boromir asked once the hobbits had finished up their story.

Yawning, I stood up, and agreed. "I wanna meet Treebeard," I said. "I've got a couple things to tell him."

Boromir sent me a watchful glance. "What could you possibly have to tell him?" he asked.

"Stuff," I replied. "And don't give me that look. That's the look that means you think I'm up to something. I'm not up to anything."

"With this recent behavior of yours, you ask _why_ I think you're up to something?" he asked.

I sent him a glare as Merry and Pippin began to show us toward the way Gandalf had gone.

A little ways off from our pile of rocks Pippin asked me something. Something I wasn't prepared to answer. "Tabby, what do you know of Saruman getting pipe-weed from the Shire?" he asked me.

I looked down at him, shocked. I honestly _don't _know what to tell him…

**Well, guys, that's all I got. Tune in next week for an interesting chat with Sourman! Review**

_Last revised on October 21, 2011._


	43. The Voice of Saruman

**HAI! Yes, I have been procrastinating, but hey I had to read Beowulf and an entire textbook in a week give me a break. Anyways, I wrote something for you, and I'm kind of proud of it. So enjoy this chapter, and review!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Forty-Three: The Voice of Saruman_

**-Tabby-**

We passed through a ruined tunnel and stood upon a heap of stones, gazing at the dark rock of Orthanc. The tower still looked horribly terrifying, even with the waters and the ruined lawn. Though the waters that had obviously surrounded Orthanc had gone down to mere pools, it still looked like a field of victory. Everything seemed to be covered in a green slime and plenty of debris.

Across the waste we saw Gandalf, Théoden and his riders picking their way, drawing near to the tower.

"There is Gandalf, and Théoden and his men!" said Legolas. "Let us go and meet them!"

"Walk warily!" said Merry. "There are loose slabs that may tilt up and throw you down into a pit, if you don't take care."

The seven of us followed what was left of the road from the gate to the Tower of Orthanc, going slowly. Théoden's riders, seeing our merry band draw near, halted to wait for us, and Gandalf rode forward to meet us.

"Well, Treebeard and I have had some interesting discussions, and made a few plans," Gandalf said, "and we have all had a much needed rest. Now we must be going on again. I hope you companions have all rested, too, and refreshed yourselves?" Gandalf cast a side-long glance at me.

"We have," said Merry. "But our discussions began and ended in smoke. Still we feel less ill-disposed towards Saruman than we did."

"Well I don't. Even if I did drink his beer," I muttered.

"Do you indeed?" said Gandalf. "Well, I do not. Tabby and I now have a last task to do before we go: we must pay Saruman a farewell visit. Dangerous and pro-"

"Whoa… wait-what!" I yelled at Gandalf. "I have to… what! It was your idea to come here, why do I-?" I was so angry I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Amusement seemed to sparkle in Gandalf's grey eyes. "Why do you think I allowed you to come along, child?" he asked.

"But-well-ehh!" I pointed to my hurt arm. "But I'm injured! And it's completely useless trying to talk to him."

"Be that as it may, it must be done," Gandalf replied. "Now come. Those who wish to come, may-but beware. And, Tabitha, do not jest. This is not the time for it."

I scowled and began to follow Gandalf back towards the tower. "Beware of him. He could look like me in your eyes, if it suited his purpose with you. He may be shy of showing himself before many different eyes together, but I have ordered all the Ents to remove themselves from sight, so perhaps we shall persuade him to come out."

"What's the danger?" asked Pippin. "Will he shoot at us, and pour fire out the windows; or can he put a spell on us from a distance?"

"The last is the most likely, if you ride to his door with a light heart," said Gandalf. "But there is no knowing what he can do or may choose to try. A wild beast cornered is not safe to approach. And Saruman has powers you do not guess. Beware of his voice!"

"Of his voice?" asked Merry. "He never used the power of his voice on us before."

"That's because it didn't suit his purposes for us," I replied, glaring up at the tall, dark, stone tower. _Stupid wizard and his stupid magic-treachery-crap. _

We came now to the foot of the tower. It was tall, dark and menacing. It gleamed like black stone and was nearly perfect except for a few 'scratch' marks that had been made by the Ents.

At the foot of the stairs Gandalf and Théoden dismounted their horses. "Are there any else who wish to join Tabitha and I?" Gandalf asked.

"I will go up," Théoden said. "I am old, and fear no peril anymore. I wish to speak with the enemy who has done me so much wrong. Éomer shall come with me, and see that my aged feet do not falter."

"I, too, shall go," Boromir said. "Tabby is my charge and shall see to it that she behaves herself."

Here I rolled my eyes. Because there's only so much that could possibly go wrong here.

"As you will," said Gandalf. "Aragorn shall come with me. Let the others await us at the foot of the stairs. They will hear and see enough, if there is anything to see."

"Nay!" said Gimli. "Legolas and I wish for a closer view. We alone here represent our kindreds. We also will come behind."

_Way to represent._

"Come then," said Gandalf beginning to climb the stairs. I followed up behind him, and with me came Boromir, Théoden and Éomer behind, and then Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Merry and Pippin sat gloomily on the stairs. I would ask them to come, but beings that I can still feel a slight buzz, I'm already going to have enough trouble confronting Saruman.

Gandalf stood before the door and beat on it with the end of his staff. There was a hollow sound that followed by Gandalf shouting. "Saruman, Saruman!" he cried in a loud, commanding voice. "Saruman come forth!"

For some time there was no answer. At last the window above the door was unbarred, but I couldn't see anyone on the other side of it. "Who is it?" said a voice. "What do you wish?"

Théoden started. It's Chucky! "I know that voice," he said, "and I curse the day I ever listened to it."

"Go tell Saruman to get his wrinkled butt down here. We've got a bone to pick with him," I replied loudly.

I suddenly heard a loud, hollow thump, and pain beginning to resonate through the top of my head. "Oww!" I said loudly, turning to look up at Gandalf. He glared down at me. I rubbed the spot on my head that he had thumped with the top of his staff. Just like my frickin' grandfather.

"Go and fetch Saruman, since you have become his footman, Gríma Wormtounge," said Gandalf. "And do not waste our time!"

The window closed and we waited. Suddenly another voice spoke, low and mysteriously melodious. It sounded like an amazing enchantment. "Well?" it said with gentle question. "Why must you disturb my rest? Will you give me no peace by night or day?" It sounded like a gentle old man, who had just been unjustly wronged.

For a second I felt guilty for coming to disturb him, wanting him to get all the rest he could. I wanted to go away and not return, feeling ashamed for bothering him. But it was just for a moment. I came back to my senses and looked up towards a balcony where the old man stood.

He continued to speak in that suave voice. He used polite formalities with Théoden, though it was clear he was blaming the recent war on the king, saying it was absolutely useless to fight. He talked about 'saving Rohan.' And though this clearly angered several people standing on the stairs, I was first to yell up to him.

"You're a liar, Saruman!" I yelled. "Your goal is to destroy the Kingdom of Rohan. What you say about saving and help merely means ruin and destruction."

"Peace!" Saruman snapped at me. Just for a moment his voice lost its charm. "I do not speak to you yet, child. Your home is in another world, though these troubles have concerned your kin for many a year I do not blame you for being pulled into this fray, though a key part your family has played." Before I could yell up a reply, he turned to Théoden. "What have you to say, Théoden King? Will you have peace with me, and all the aid that my knowledge, founded in long years can bring? Shall we make our counsels together against evil days, and repair our injuries with such good will that our estates shall both come to fairer flower than ever before?"

Théoden made no answer. Whether Saruman's words made him nervous, doubtful or even angered, none could tell. Then Éomer spoke up.

"Lord, hear me!" he said. "Now we feel the peril that we were warned of. Have we ridden forth to victory, only to stand at last amazed by an old liar with honey on his forked tongue? So would the trapped wolf speak to hounds if he could. What aid can he give to you, forsooth? All he desires is to escape from his plight. But will you parley with this dealer in treachery and murder? Remember Théodred at the Fords, and the grave of Háma in Helm's Deep!"

_I knew I always like Éomer._

"If we speak of poisoned tongues what shall we say of yours, young serpent?" said Saruman. Anger was plain to see on his face and in his eyes. "But come, Éomer, Éomund's son!" Saruman's voice softened. "To every man his part. Valor in arms is yours, and you in high honor thereby. Slay whom your lord names as enemies, and be content. Meddle not in policies which you do not understand. But maybe if you become a king, you will find that he must choose his friends with care. The friendship of Saruman and the power of Orthanc cannot lightly be thrown aside, whatever grievances, real or fancied, may lie behind. You have won a battle, but not a war-and that with help on which you cannot count on again. You may find the Shadow of the Wood at your own door next: it is wayward, and senseless, and has no love for men.

"But my lord of Rohan, am I to be called a murderer, because valiant men have fallen in battle?" Saruman went on. And, of course, I _had_ to say something to the wizard.

"Are you to be called a murderer?" I yelled up, interrupting him. "Now, let's not all forget whose lackey we all saw run out of Edoras because he was found out to be Saruman's man-servant. Oh, and of course we can't forget that it was _your_ mark that was to be found on all of those uruk's armor at the battle. Oh, and the fact that we have two very credible witnesses who saw the entire army leaving Isengard? Now if that doesn't qualify you to be a murderer, I don't know what does."

I expected another hit on the head from Gandalf, or even Boromir, but all I got was a snippy reply from Saruman.

"Quiet, child. You speak of things you know nothing about!" he yelled down.

"No, Saruman. I actually know a lot more than you give me credit for," I yelled up. "I know of everything you've done, I know everything you plan on doing too! And my family history is _no_ business of yours!"

"So you know of your family history," he mused. "Then, as intelligent as you seem to think you are, have you figured out who had brought you here? Who's fault it was, and that you grandmother cared little that her grandchild would die for her."

"I've known for a long time," I replied. "She may have done her share of bad things, but I chose to right her wrongs. I chose to stay! Do _not _speak of my family like that! But, tell me, Saruman, how'd you come by your information? Was it in a little chat you had with Sauron via palantír? Something that you're probably going to lose in about five minutes. Face it Saruman, you're a failure. Sauron's going to be pretty pissed when he finds out, don't you think?"

Hate flared in Saruman's eyes, and he pointed the end of his staff at me. Everything happened too quickly. I saw what he was going for, and immediately crossed my arms in front of my face. The next thing I know, I'm laying on the slimy ground with two hobbits, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn all looking down at me. I could faintly hear Gandalf and Saruman going on with negotiations. My ears are ringing.

"What happened?" I muttered, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"You broke Saruman's staff," Gimli said in amazement.

"I did _what_?" I asked as Boromir helped me up.

"He sent down a ball of flame at you," Legolas replied, looking at me in wonder. He stayed away from me, in case something else might happen. "It bounced off of your arms and it broke his staff."

"What did his face look like?" I asked. "When it happened?"

"We don't know," Merry replied. "It knocked both of you over, you with more force."

"Ha, cool," I smirked.

"I don't think that's a good thing, Tabby," Boromir said.

I shrugged. "That aside, are you hurt?" Aragorn asked me.

"I don't think I'm bleeding anywhere, so I think I'll live," I replied.

And at that moment a large object came hurling towards us. It bounced off the stone steps with glittering sparks and then bounded toward a pool. As it rolled toward the pool, Pippin rushed after it.

"The murderous rogue!" I heard Éomer cry.

"That was not thrown by Saruman," Gandalf replied, as the others walked toward our little group. "Nor was it even at his bidding, I think. It came from a window far above. A parting shot from Master Wormtongue, I fancy, but ill aimed."

"The aim was poor, maybe, because he could not make up his mind which he hated more, you or Saruman," Aragorn said.

"That may be so," said Gandalf. "Small comfort will those two have in their companionship: they will gnaw one another with words. But the punishment is just. If Wormtongue ever comes out of Orthanc alive, it will be more than he deserves."

Then Gandalf noticed that Pippin was holding onto the palantír. "Here, my lad, I'll take that! I did not ask you to handle it," he cried. Pippin was walking slowly as if he was carrying a great weight. Gandalf hurried over to him and snatched the ball from him, he wrapped it up in the folds of his cloak. "I will take care of this. It is not a thing, I guess, Saruman would have chosen to cast away."

Here Gandalf turned to me. "Are you alright, my dear?" he asked me. I nodded. "Are you positively sure?"

"Yes, I am fine, Gandalf," I replied.

He was looking at me sharply. It was one of those, 'we're going to have a long talk later' looks. "Boromir, keep a sharp eye on her. There may be effects later on. She has not been hit with a spell as powerful as that. Saruman meant to seriously harm her," he said.

I rolled my eyes. I am perfectly fine. Even after being thrown off a set of stone steps onto the solid ground, I feel absolutely fine. A little too fine. As suspicious as it is, I shook it off. Maybe that was my first task. I think Saruman is definitely regretting that little stunt. I followed behind the others as we walked towards the ruins of the gate.

We returned to the gates and had scarcely passed under the arch when about a dozen Ents came striding up. I stared up at them in wonder. There were so many of them. A very old, and very tall Ent came striding forward.

"Here are five of my companions, Treebeard," Gandalf said. "I have spoken of them, but you have not seen them." He named the five of us one by one.

The Old Ent looked at us long and searchingly, and he spoke to each of us in turn. To me he said that Gandalf had told him a lot about me. He said I was too hasty for my own good. Well, not in those exact words, but he implied that. He mentioned that he also saw Saruman's little stunt. Well, at least I know _everyone _saw it.

Gandalf's voice brought me out of my sulking. "Yes, we must go, and go now," he said. "I fear that I must take your gatekeepers from you. But you will manage well enough without them."

"Maybe I shall," said Treebeard. "But I shall miss them. We have become friends in so short a while that I think I must be getting hasty-growing backwards towards youth, perhaps. But there, they are the first new thing under the Sun or Moon that I have seen for many a long, long day. I shall not forget them. I have put their names into the Long List. Ents will remember it.

_Ents the earthborn, old as mountains,_

_the wide-walkers, water drinking;_

_and hungry as hunters, the Hobbit children, _

_the laughing-folk, the little people,_

they shall remain friends as long as leaves are renewed. Fare you well! But if you hear news up in you pleasant land, in the Shire, send me word! You know what I mean: word or sight of the entwives. Come yourselves if you can!"

"We will!" Merry and Pippin said together. And then they turned away hastily.

That reminds me! "Hey, Treebeard! Treebeard!" I said, excitedly. Finally I get to see someone's face when I tell them the good stuff.

Treebeard turned to me. "Hoom, yes, little one?" he asked.

"Okay, two things," I said, holding up two fingers. "One, if you wanna resume the search for the entwives, seriously, go to the Shire. Trust me on this one."

His treeish face held a look of surprise. As surprised as a tree-face can look anyway. His eyes held more emotion though. "Hoo, hmm, are sure of that, young one?" he asked.

"I am really sure. Go. To. The. Shire." I replied. "Go."

"Hmm…maybe we shall go one day. A day when the world is not so hasty, when all of Saruman's filth has been washed away," he said, slowly.

I smiled. "And what was the second thing, we haven't got all day," Gandalf said.

Hasty old wizard…

"Right, Treebeard, how are entings made?" I asked.

**Soo…how was it? Please leave me a review chickadees! **

_Last revised on October 21, 2011._


	44. Just a Small Town Girl, Living in a S

**Well, hello there. It has been a full week hasn't it? Well, this isn't exactly as long as I would've liked it to be, but beings that I now have a job, plus college work, things might slow down. I hope not. I mean the tiny place has at least eight girls worked there, and how many people want ice cream anyways?**

**Any-who, please leave me a review!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Forty-Four: Just a Small Town Girl, Living in a Scary World_

**-Tabby-**

It was just a stupid question. There was absolutely no reason to yell at me in front of everyone. I was merely curious. Gandalf can be so. I didn't even get my answer, and Legolas, whom I also asked, refuses to tell me. More like Blondie doesn't know, or he doesn't think I'll understand, well I got news for you buddy, I learned about stuff like that when I was nine! Just not how giant, walking, talking trees make babies.

We finally halted, turning aside from the road we had currently been traveling on. The sides of the glen we had decided to camp in were covered in old bracken and such from the past year. In a hollow among the roots of a spreading tree a fire was lit. Two guards we set to a watch, and for the most part after that, everyone dropped off. The hobbits had gone and found a nice place near the bracken to sleep; my posse of merry men was off discussing war and other manly things with Théoden and Éomer for the time being. So, after leaving our horses to graze and lounge at will, Guthláf and I settled next to the fire.

The two guards were patrolling the camp, leaving us alone to talk. I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest and wrapped my cloak around me as Guthláf lounged out next to the fire. Him and his freaking long-ass legs.

For a while we sat in a companionable silence before he finally turned to me. "Will you not tell me the truth of where you came from?" he asked me.

I reached down and plucked out a few blades of grass and twirled them between my fingers. "You remember what Saruman yelled at me?" I asked. "About my family?" He nodded. "Well that pretty much tells you I'm definitely from another world, as he put it."

Guthláf looked over at me. "That much I guessed. I told myself that it couldn't possibly be true, but you were just so…" he trailed off.

"Out of place?" I supplied. He nodded. "Well, it seems that maybe I'm not so out of place. My family as had dealings with Middle-earth for quite some time."

"For how long?" he asked.

"Approximately seventy years," I replied. I tossed the blades of grass I had picked into the fire, and finding three particularly long ones, I picked them and began to braid them together. We sat in silence until I finished. I was trying to think of what to say next.

"Who was it that was here before you?" he questioned.

"My great-grandmother," I replied. I tossed the braided grass to the fire's hungry flames, and hugged my knees. "Saruman mentioned that she had done some bad things while here, and she had. I don't know what you know about our reasons here, if you know anything about it at all, but she was here when things were set on their course, I was brought here to settle the score basically."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The weapon of the enemy," I whispered to him. "My grandmother was here when it was found. She aided Sauron for a time. She didn't know just how evil and demented he was. He used her as leverage." Passed the Sauron point, I spoke up. "She came to her senses and with the power of the Valar and of the elves, she was sent back to her home. Back to a place called Marshalltown, in America.

"In this small town, she was haunted by these figures of orcs, of what she had done, even going so far as to scare her children. She even received a note from seemingly Sauron threatening her family. Years passed, my aunts, my uncle and my dad were born. None of them were ever chosen to right her wrongs. But she said when she first held me, the first great-granddaughter; she knew it would be me.

"She let things take their course. When I was younger I came to know a lot of things about Middle-earth, and on her deathbed, she told me of what she had done. I didn't believe her until, well it all just fell into my house. Literally."

"So you _are _from another world entirely," Guthláf mused to himself. I nodded as he stared into the fire. "How did you come to know about Middle-earth?"

"Books," I replied. "I read and read, never being able to get enough of it."

"What do you mean 'it all fell into your house'?" he asked.

I smirked and examined the sling my arm was still in. "My companions that I came here with, them and two other hobbits all just kind of…appeared in my living room," I replied. I laughed a bit. "They did _not_ get a warm welcome."

"Were you the only one present, or was it your entire family?" Guthláf asked.

"I hid all nine of them from my parents. It was myself and three of my friends." I laughed. "Oh, man you should've been there. It was terrible, but it was hilarious, and sad... it was a lot."

"I see," he said. "So what are you doing here then? Are you trying to fix your grandmother's mistakes?"

"Basically. That and fight the fight she never did." I stopped and looked over at him. The firelight was reflected in his chocolate brown eyes. He was looking at me expectantly, ready to hear the rest of my tale, the way my cousins would when I was telling them a story. "I'll die here."

That surprised me. Only Gandalf knows for certain, besides the Valar, how it's all going to go down. I never told anyone else, so that came as a big surprise.

"What do you mean you'll die here? Who do you have to fight?" he asked.

"That's the problem. I have three tasks to complete. It was foretold by the Lady Galadriel. I shall survive the first two, but then…then I'll be fighting some_thing_ more powerful than me. I don't know if it'll be Sauron himself, or someone else that I'll have to fight, but it'll be to the death, and I'm fighting alone. If I _do_ win, and I survive any wounds that I may receive, I'll die in Middle-earth. The elves, even the Valar won't have enough power to send me home," I replied. It all came out; it just all came flowing out. It was all word vomit. I _had _to tell someone.

"Who says this?" Guthláf asked, now sitting up.

"The Valar," I replied, staring into the fire. I had a very strong urge to just burst out into tears, but I bit my tongue. He stared at me expecting me to elaborate. "I've talked to them, visited them twice already. I didn't think that all this would reach up to those higher powers, but it did."

Ugh…elaborating was just like tearing the last bit of an old scab off of a wound. One that hadn't healed all the way and starts bleeding again. Tears came to my eyes. I haven't really been thinking about home too much in these last few days, weeks, months. Whatever. But now it's all coming back to bite me in the ass.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this," I replied, turning away from him, so he wouldn't have to see me cry.

**-Guthláf-**

Tabby had fallen asleep after she had begun to tear up. Perhaps negotiations with Saruman had taken a lot more out of her than we all thought. Perhaps it was the story and her emotions. She lay curled up on her side, using her good arm for a pillow. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, though her thoughts before she had fallen asleep were anything but.

As the moon climbed higher in the sky I began to feel sleepy, but I just couldn't sleep. Something felt incredibly wrong. To me, it seemed like there was tension in the air. Tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. I glanced around the bivouac.

The two guards had gone over a ridge; nothing was stirring within the camp. I looked back at Tabby. She was still asleep, but she didn't seem quite as peaceful as she had been just a moment ago. I pushed some hair out of her face, and she stirred a little.

She muttered something I couldn't understand, and swatted at me with her bad arm. "Don't touch me," she murmured, but it was in a hateful voice.

"Tabby?" I asked, shaking her.

"No!" she snapped, before rolling over, away from me.

I was going to try and wake her, thinking it might be a bad dream that's causing her to say these things, but suddenly there was a piercing cry. I jumped up to my feet, startled. All the camp was astir. Gandalf had run toward a place a little further from where the two hobbits had settled. I walked towards the commotion to see what was going on. I saw that it was Pippin who was either hurt or in trouble. He lay on his back, staring up at the sky as a giant circle formed around him. At any second I expected Tabby to jump up and run pass me to go help, but when I turned back to her, she was still on the ground.

I hurried back over to her and bent down next to her head. "Tabby," I said, shaking her. Her face scrunched up in pain. "Tabby," I said again.

"No, leave me alone," she said. "Stop, please!"

The way she said this told me that something was indeed very wrong. She sounded hurt and in pain. I jumped to my feet and called for Lord Boromir.

"Lord Boromir!" I yelled toward the group of men. I got no answer, so I ran closer. "Lord Boromir!"

After a man had pointed me out to him, he came running back towards me. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's Tabby," I said gesturing back towards her.

He didn't ask what was wrong, just ran back to where she lay. I followed him.

"She won't wake up. She keeps talking in her sleep, like someone's hurting her. I've tried to wake her up, but she just won't wake," I said, the words just flowing out of my mouth.

"What happened?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"She fell asleep while we were talking. She seemed perfectly fine, but…"

"Go get Aragorn," he commanded.

I nodded and ran off towards the group that was still standing around the hobbit. Once I got there the crowd began to disperse as Gandalf carried the hobbit Pippin back towards his bedroll, as Merry followed. Aragorn and the others were still standing around a smooth stone, looking troubled. I felt a tinge of nervousness in going to talk to them. They were all lords, but Tabby needed me to get their help.

"Lord Aragorn," I said, stopping before them. "Lord Boromir needs your help. Something's wrong with Tabby."

"Where are they?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Back where the fire is still lit," I replied, gesturing over my shoulder.

He looked toward the fire and he, Legolas and Gimli hurried off in that direction. I hurried after them, hoping she'd be alright. Once I was there I found Aragorn next to Boromir. Boromir was still holding onto Tabby, as Aragorn held her hand and had placed his other hand to her forehead. He had his eyes closed. I couldn't even think what he might be doing, but after a few moments more, Tabby woke up.

She pushed the two men away. "Where's Gandalf? I need to talk to Gandalf!" she said.

"Tabby, calm down a moment," Aragorn began, helping her sit up.

"No! I need to talk to him _now_!" she snapped.

"I'm right here child," came Gandalf's voice from behind me, he stepped into the firelight.

"There's no need to be so..." Before he could say another word, Tabby shot up and ran to him, wrapping him up in a hug.

"Oh my god," she muttered into his side. "It was so horrible, Gandalf."

Gandalf closed his eyes and patted her shoulder, sighing heavily. "Come, let us talk about what you saw," he said, leading her back toward the fire. "Away with the rest of you," Gandalf commanded. "You will hear everything in due time."

**Well…how was it? Please leave me a review my darlings! **

**P.S: I really hope Journey is now stuck in your head. Muahahahahaha**

_Last revised on October 21, 2011._


	45. This is Your Test

**HAI! How be everyone? I am incredibly tired, and I spent the whole day perfecting this, so you should all feel loved. We have finally made the transition into the Return of the King, and are going for the home stretch. Kind of bittersweet. Just like these chocolate chips that I did not take from the kitchen while my mom wasn't looking. **

**Anyways, please leave me a review!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Forty-Five: This is Your Test_

**-Tabby-**

Well, now that _that _is over, I feel even less hopeful about life than before. One task down, two to go. I feel weak and worn out, and am really in the mood for some sleep. But unfortunately I do not get any sleep. Gandalf gave me absolutely no advice whatso-freakin'-ever, so basically from here on out, I'm making my own decisions.

Sauron has now accepted me as the heir to his ex-apprentice. He tried to take me into his power as he had my great-grandmother. I refused, though I felt like a fire raged through me, burning my entire being every time I denied him. He showed me what would now happen to my family, showing me their bodies, bloody and mutilated, and then lastly, he showed me, dead, just how the others in my family had died.

Gandalf reassured me that if I cannot get back to my home, no one else could either. My family was safe forever, however I was _not_. Yes, I had defeated Sauron's first attack, but the next would be soon and would test other abilities. I had withstood his will, and whatever he shall throw out next, we know I will defeat him a second time.

"Gandalf, the company shall soon split again, Aragorn going one way, Merry going another. Who do you think I should go with?" I inquired.

"Go where your heart tells you," he replied. "I cannot guide you any longer, my dear. I ride to war now, you as well." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You shall visit Manwë once more ere your tasks are finished. Do not despair now; you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You have defeated Sauron's will. Remember you still have friends who will gladly fight with you. Do not doubt yourself any longer. For now, I leave you in the hands of Boromir, who has already taken you in. We may meet again under the sun ere our journey is over; then again, we may not. To you I say good luck and farewell."

As Gandalf turned to go back towards the king, a shadow fell over us all. The bright moon light was suddenly cut off. A sudden chill fell over me, and I shuddered and repressed the urge to bury my head like an ostrich. A winged shape flew overhead, heading towards Isengard. A Nazgûl.

As the shape passed on, some of the soldiers who had flung themselves onto the ground stood up. I looked over at Gandalf. "Nazgûl!" he cried. "The messenger of Mordor. The storm is coming. The Nazgûl have crossed the River! Ride, ride! Wait not for dawn! Let not the swift wait for the slow! Ride!"

He sprang away, calling Shadowfax as he ran. I followed after him, thinking of something I have to say before he and Pippin part from us. I waited for them as Shadowfax came up, with a loud snort. Gandalf came back, with Pippin following him, as I patted the white horse's snout. The wizard slung the small bag which carried his luggage over the white horse's back. "Gandalf," I said, as he mounted the horse. He looked down at me, as Aragorn lifted Pippin into his arms. "We _will _meet again. _All _of us. We will."

Pippin's eyes filled with a hope that I had not seen in a long while, as Gandalf smiled down at me, and placed a hand on my head. "You are brave, young warrior. Farewell! Follow fast!" Then he cried: "Away Shadowfax!"

The great horse tossed his head, and with a flick of his snow white tail, they were off.

"A beautiful, restful night!" Merry said. "Some folk have wonderful luck. He did not want to sleep, and he wanted to ride with Gandalf-and there he goes! Instead of being turned into a stone himself to stand here forever as a warning."

"If you had been the one to look into the Orthanc stone, and not he, how would it be now?" said Aragorn. "You might have done worse. Who can say? But now it is your luck to come with me, I fear. At once. Go and get ready, and bring anything that Pippin left behind. Make haste!"

I went back to where Guthláf and I had been laying and retrieved my pack. Guthláf was there already with Oddie and his own horse. "Are you alright?" he asked me, handing over Oddie's reins.

"I'll be fine," I replied. Oddie snorted and nudged me with his head. "What, horse?" I snapped at him. He snorted again, and nudged me hard enough to back me up a couple of paces. "You're so weird, Oddie."

"He knows there's something different about you," Guthláf said.

"There's nothing wrong, and there's nothing different. Besides, I was fairly sure Oddie wasn't my biggest fan," I replied.

"He's gotten used to you, he cares about you. Some animals can sense when things are wrong with their owners," he replied.

"I see," I said, petting Oddie's snout. "But I'll be fine." Guthláf gave me a hard look, and Oddie pressed his head against my shoulder and snorted. "For a while, anyway." Oddie looked up at me and tossed his head.

"I'll ask again, Tabby, what's the matter?" Guthláf asked.

"I've completed one of the three tasks," I said, slinging my pack onto Oddie's back and securing it. "One more to go before the deadly fight."

"You'll win," Guthláf said, as I climbed onto Oddie's back. "You'll defeat whatever you fight. You're the stronger one."

I looked at him as he climbed onto his own horse. "We'll see," I replied.

The two of us urged our horses towards where Aragorn and the others stood. "So six of the Company remain," said Aragorn. "We will ride on together. But we shall not go alone, as I thought. The king is now determined to set out at once. Since the coming of the winged shadow, he desires to return to the hills under cover of night."

"And then wither?" asked Legolas.

"I cannot say yet," Aragorn answered. "As for the king, he will go to the muster that he commanded at Edoras, four nights from now. And there, I think, he will hear tidings of war, and the Riders of Rohan will go down to Minas Tirith. But for myself and any that will go with me…"

"I for one!" cried Legolas.

"And Gimli with him!" said the Dwarf.

"I shall follow you to whatever end," Boromir said.

"Me three!" I said, raising my hand.

"Well, for myself," said Aragorn, "it is dark before me. I must also go to Minas Tirith, but I do not see the road. An hour long prepared approaches."

"It's a dark road before everyone now, Aragorn. And it's not like you're getting rid of us that easily," I said to him.

"Don't leave me behind!" said Merry. "I have not been much use yet; but I don't want to be laid aside like baggage to be called for when all is over. I don't think the Riders will want to be bothered with me now. Though, of course, the king did say that I was to sit by him when he came to his house and tell him all about the Shire."

"Yes," said Aragorn, "and your road lies with him, I think, Merry. But do not look for mirth at the ending. It will be long, I fear, ere Théoden sits at ease again in Meduseld. Many hopes will wither in this bitter spring."

Soon, we were all riding through the dark pains, all twenty-six horses with Gimli behind Legolas and Merry in front of Aragorn. We had just passed the Fords of Isen when a rider galloped up from the rear.

"My lord," he said to the king, "there are horsemen behind us. As we crossed the fords I thought that I heard them. Now we are sure. They are overtaking us, riding hard."

Théoden immediately called a halt. We turned about and drew our weapons. "What's going on?" Guthláf whispered to me.

I shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, but I doubt it's one last present from Saruman," I replied.

Aragorn dismounted and set Merry on the ground, and drawing his sword, he stood by Théoden's stirrup. The sinking moon was covered by a cloud as Éomer and another rider rode to the rear.

When the riders had considerably closed the large gap, Éomer cried out in a loud voice: "Halt! Halt! Who rides in Rohan?"

The other riders brought their horses to a sudden stand still. In the silence, the moon removed itself from its cloud cover, and in its light, a rider could be seen dismounting and walking forward.

_Now _I know what's going on.

"These are some of Aragorn's kinsmen, from the North," I whispered to Guthláf.

Before he could respond, a clear voice rang out. "Rohan? Rohan did you say? That is a glad word. We seek that land in haste from long afar."

"You have found it," said Éomer. "When you crossed the fords yonder, you entered it. But it is the realm of Théoden the King. None ride here save by his leave. Who are you? And what is your haste?"

"Halbarad Dúnadan, Ranger of the North I am," cried the man. "We seek one Aragorn son of Arathorn, and we heard that he was in Rohan."

"And you have found him also!" cried Aragorn, giving his reigns to Merry.

"Told you," I whispered to Guthláf.

"I had not doubted you," he replied with a smile.

"All is well," said Aragorn, turning back to our little walking party. "Here are some of my own kin from the far land where I dwelt. But why they come, and how many they be, Halbarad shall tell us."

"I have thirty with me," said Halbarad. "That is all of our kindred that could be gathered in haste; but the brethren Elladan and Elrohir have ridden with us, desiring to go to war. We rode as swiftly as we might when your summons came."

"But I did not summon you," said Aragorn, "save only in wish. My thoughts have often turned to you, and seldom more than tonight; yet I have sent no word. But come! All such matters must wait. You find us riding in haste and danger. Ride with us now, if the king will give his leave."

Théoden was glad of the news. "It is well," he said. "If these kinsmen be in any way like to yourself, my lord Aragorn, thirty such knights will be a strength that cannot be counted by heads."

Then we set out again. Aragorn rode behind with the Dúnadain. However one of the elven brothers rode ahead, while one stayed behind to speak to Aragorn. The one brother caught up to pace with Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Guthláf and I. Plus Merry who now shared Oddie with me.

"Who is that?" Guthláf whispered to me.

"Either Elladan or Elrohir," I replied. "I don't know who's who."

"I am Elladan, my lady," the elf said. "So it is you that my father spoke of. The one who was sent to aid in the saving of Middle-earth."

I glared at the elf and then looked back at Guthláf. "Word travels faster around here than it did in my old high school," I muttered.

Elladan chuckled. "What is it that happened to your arm, my lady?" he asked.

"Oh! That reminds me! Can I take this off yet?" I asked Boromir.

"Not yet," Boromir replied. "It's too soon."

"What do you know?" I asked. "How long did Aragorn say?"

Boromir turned to the elf and started explaining what happened to my arm.

"Ever realized how much I'm ignored?" I asked Guthláf.

"I think you're anything but," he said.

"You're not ignored Tabby," Merry said from behind me. "You at least have something to accomplish here. While I'm nothing more than baggage."

"Careful what you wish for Merry," I replied. "You're going to be in over your head soon enough. We all will be."

**O.o.O**

We came back to Helm's Deep just as dawn was approaching. Here we were to lie and rest for a few hours before we decide what it is we shall do. I was shown back to the infamous room I had escaped from a few nights ago. At least this time I wasn't to be locked in, and would actually use the bed for sleeping and not sulking.

But though I seemed to be resting, I was anything but.

I came to on a stoned floor in a closed room. Great, a visit to the Valar. Because I'm in the mood to get yelled at.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and found Lórien and Manwë and a woman whom I took to be Varda, Manwë's wife, all sitting around a birdbath-type thing. The woman was dressed in deep purple robes and had hair the color of night. Lórien gestured to a tall chair next to him. I stood up and walked over to the chair.

"Long time no see, eh?" I asked sitting down.

"Now is not the time for jesting, child," Varda said.

"So I'm told," I replied. "You guys aren't going to yell at me are you? Because I've already been yelled at for my little… 'stunt' as Gimli puts it. Plus, I get to look forward to the beginning of my punishments soon."

"We aren't going to be yelling at you, child," Lórien said, rubbing his high forehead.

I grimaced inwardly. I've done something bad enough to make them not want to yell at me. Maybe they're actually going to smite me this time.

"You've done nothing this time, my dear," Manwë said. Note how he said this time, and that he read my mind. His mind reading abilities freak the hell out of me. "We've summoned you here to discuss what shall be done in your next fight."

"Oh," I muttered. Not what I had in mind, but maybe it's better than being yelled at.

Lórien waved his hand over the mirror and the reflection of the high ceiling that had intricate details that strongly represented those of the dwarves, changed to a vision of me on the ground and Sauron standing over me. The scene was all too familiar.

Though nothing could be heard, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that I had refused what Sauron was saying as I started rolling on the floor in pain, screaming. I looked away, the memory of the fight was all too clear in my mind. This must've been what they saw as I battled with the Dark Lord.

"You've defeated Sauron's will, already proving that you are stronger than what Lucile was," Manwë said. "This task will prove to be the easiest of them all. You've proved how much stronger you are, and now you will be rewarded."

"What do you mean 'rewarded'?" I asked him.

"You fought this task alone, and so shall the third one be fought. But the second task will be longer than the first, and you will receive aid," Manwë replied.

"This task forced you to battle with your mind and your will," Varda said. "The next will force you to use your battle skills."

"But I have _no _skills in battle. I've always relied on others or sheer dumb luck," I replied.

"You've made many friends and allies on your own quest," Lórien said. "And many will fight for you, if you asked it of them. One young man in particular."

With another wave of his hand, the water changed from the amazing woodworking of the ceiling, to a familiar blond young man, asleep at Helm's Deep.

"You already know this, do you not?" he asked. I nodded. "As much as you desire this young man's friendship, you must not allow yourself to get too close to him. He will fight for you, and this lightens your heart, but you cannot have everything your heart desires."

I nodded, understanding, though it hurts. I don't know why it hurts. Maybe I do, and maybe I don't want to admit it.

"What path do you think I should take, Lórien?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. "Should I journey with Aragorn and the Dúnadain, or should I journey with Merry and Théoden?"

"What does your heart tell you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I-I don't know," I said. My heart is quickly sinking down to my stomach. I felt that Guthláf maybe motivated to ride to war with Théoden, and I feel that maybe I should stay with Merry as well. "I think I'll ride with Théoden," I said.

The three of them nodded. "M-manwë, I can't get back home at all now, can I?" I asked. "Even if I wanted to leave now, I couldn't right?"

"There is not enough magic within the Valar to send you home now, child," Manwë said.

"So no one else can get back to my home, can they?" I asked.

"No, they cannot," he replied. I nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Sauron showed me what he had done to my entire family, and then showed me what he would do to me," I said.

"No. What he showed you was a lie conceived in his own dark mind," he assured me. "Ultimately, you shan't fight him."

I nodded. "Is that everything then?" I asked. "I'm ready to go back. I know my path now."

In my mind I heard: _'Do not cry, child. It is what you must do. This is your test.' _

Varda.

No, I am not crying. My voice does this weird thing, where it makes me sound like I'm going to start crying. It's just a malfunction.

**Well, how did y'all like it? Please leave me a review, and lets hope that I can get this next chapter up by next Sunday. Stupid work, stupid homecoming, stupid orcs. **

**REVIEW! **

_Last revised on October 25, 2011._


	46. A List of Demands

**Hi hi! I was so afraid I wouldn't get this done, and in a rush to post I didn't go through my usual editing process, so don't eat me. Plus, I'm too busy actually watching the Return of the King. ;) Anyways I hope you enjoy this small chapter. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Forty-Six: A List of Demands_

**-Tabby-**

I woke up to a sharp knock on the door. "Go away!" I yelled into the pillow I had my face buried in.

"Tabby, get up!" came Merry's voice.

"Hobbit! I said go away!" I yelled back.

"Tabby!" came Legolas' voice.

"I'm sleeping. Good day!" I said.

"Tabby, come on! Time to get up!" Legolas said a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"I said good day!" I yelled.

"We're coming in!" came Gimli's voice.

"Noooo!" I moaned as the door opened. Suddenly, my blanket was pulled off of me by the dwarf. "Nnneeehhh!" I moaned swiping at them and curling up to my pillow.

"Up!" Legolas said, not so amused anymore.

"Down," I replied, hiding my head under the pillow.

"Tabitha," Merry said, not seeming to be in the mood for this.

"Meriadoc," I replied.

"This isn't funny," he said.

"No it isn't, so let me sleep," I said, attempting to roll over.

In my attempt, Legolas grabbed a hold of my arm and threw me over his shoulder. Surprised, I stared at the other two, who seemed mildly amused. "This is mutiny!" I yelled.

"You've already overslept," Legolas said.

"Put me down, Blondie!" I snapped. "I'm awake."

Legolas obliged, but kept an eye on me, thinking I might try to make a quick dash back to the bedroom for some more sleep.

"Why did you need to disturb my beauty sleep?" I asked the elf.

"Boromir wants to speak with you, concerning the next couple of days," he replied.

"And he couldn't come get me?" I asked.

"We were out and about, he was speaking with the king," Merry replied.

"Lazy butt," I muttered.

"Says the girl who overslept," Gimli said.

"Says the dwarf whose beard I'm about to shave off," I replied.

In the Great Hall we found Boromir and Théoden at a large table. Guthláf was sitting across the table from Boromir as the two, plus Théoden waited expectantly for me. There were a few other soldiers standing around the hall, but Aragorn and his band of Dúnadain and the twin sons of Elrond were nowhere to be seen.

I plopped myself down next to Guthláf and across from Théoden. "Good morning," I said.

"It's late afternoon, Tabby," Boromir said.

"Don't tell me how to live my life," I replied.

Boromir sighed. "Can you be serious for a moment?" he asked, looking hard at me.

"I'll try really, really hard," I replied. Boromir glared at me, then his glare flicked to Guthláf, who must've been smiling at my comment. "So what is the topic of this serious discussion going to be?"

"This 'discussion' will be about where you two will be going," he replied. "The two of you will be riding with me and Aragorn's company to Edoras. There, Guthláf will be returned to his father who has already ridden back there, and you will be keeping Lady Éowyn company, Tabby."

I looked at him for a few moments. So he's deciding the course for me. I'll go with Merry then. "Are you going with Aragorn then?" I asked.

He nodded. "I will be," he replied.

I sucked on my teeth for a few moments. "Alright," I said.

He looked at me in disbelief. "Alright? No argument? No yelling?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Nope. I understand. You want me to be safe, you don't want me fighting in the war. I get it. I was asked to do other things and then ride to Minas Tirith if all was safe," I said, lying through my teeth.

Boromir nodded. "Well, alright then. We shall ride with you to Edoras. Théoden's people will meet you there in a few day's time. We'll be leaving shortly, why don't you get your things together?" He said this to both Guthláf and I.

"Sounds good," I replied, turning to go get ready.

"And Tabby," Boromir said. I turned around to look at him. "This doesn't mean you're excused from your punishments."

My mouth fell open. "But that's not fair!" I argued.

"Now she argues," he said, amused.

"Did you think we forgot about your punishments?" Gimli asked, who had been standing off to the side.

"I was hoping you did," I muttered, getting up.

Guthláf joined me as I headed back towards my room. "You've got something planned don't you?" he asked me.

I smiled at him. "I've always got something planned," I replied.

**O.o.O**

**-Boromir-**

The time has come for our departure. Tabby was speaking to Merry as she readied her own horse, and the boy, Guthláf, was with her as well. She seemed to be making some sort of plans with the two.

"What are you looking at so intently, Boromir?" Legolas asked, riding up beside me. Gimli was behind him on Arod.

"Tabby is up to something," I replied.

"What makes you say that lad?" Gimli asked.

"She's not arguing about the arrangements we've made, she listened when I asked her to ready Oddie for our leave." I shook my head. "She's up something. I know she is."

"When isn't she up to something?" Legolas asked. "Don't worry so much, she'll be under our eyes for a bit longer. Besides, she promised she'd behave herself and stay put in Edoras."

"What scares me Legolas, is that you believe her," I replied, mounting Brego and urging him over to where Tabby stood with the other two.

"I'll be seeing you in a few days, Mer," she said, mounting Oddie.

The hobbit nodded. "Behave yourself until then, Tabby," Merry replied.

She glanced at Legolas, Gimli and I. "I'll try my hardest," she said, smiling.

**-Tabby-**

I don't know what Boromir and company have planned for my punishments, but they must have some reason why Guthláf and I must ride with the Grey Company over the plains of Rohan, and not with Théoden in the safety of the hills. They didn't even make Merry come with us. It could be that they want us to be returned safely and under their eyes, but that's rather fishy to me. And Boromir is acting really funny. I mean Guthláf is three horses behind me, so it's not him that's making Boromir eye me like that. I mean, okay I probably irked him by being so compliant yesterday when speaking about our road, but that was twenty-four hours ago.

"What's wrong, Boromir?" I asked him. "You've been acting paranoid for two days now."

He eyed me again. "What're you up to?" he asked me.

"Uhm, nothing?" I said. "Just riding through the Plains of Rohan. _Again_."

"What were you talking to Merry and Guthláf about yesterday?" he asked.

Okay? "Unicorns and rainbows, Boromir. What do you think? We were discussing war and stuff."

"You're lying to me," he said.

"And you're being paranoid," I replied. "It's top secret. Hushidy-hush."

"I demand to know what you were discussing," he said.

"And I demand you to shave that cat on your face," I replied.

"Tabitha…" he said, rubbing his temples.

"Boromir, it's not something I want to discuss with you. It's nothing bad. Merry would've told you if it was," I replied. "So don't worry your pretty face over it."

He glared at me. "I _will _find out, Tabby," he said.

"Well, everyone will find out sooner or later," I replied. "I don't mean to keep it a secret forever."

The rest of the afternoon passed without much talk between Boromir and I. He wanted to know exactly what I was up to, and truth be told, I don't even know what I'm up to yet. Right now it just involves sneaking into battle with Éowyn, Merry, and presumably Guthláf. But I'll work on that.

**O.o.O**

We came to Edoras and were greeted by the Lady Éowyn. We were to eat supper with her once we had settled, and put up places to rest. I first went with Guthláf to put Oddie in the stables for the night. Much to the discomfort of Boromir. As we approached the stables the two of us slid off our horses.

"Would you be offended if I asked you to meet me somewhere later tonight, to discuss what we talked about before?" I asked.

"I would be if you didn't," he replied with a smile.

"Good," I smiled. "Where should we meet?"

"See that warning tower over there?" he asked, pointing behind me. I looked and saw a bell tower off to the left of the Golden Hall, and nodded. "Let's meet there."

"Okay, say two hours after dark?" I asked.

He nodded. "I will see you then," he said.

I smiled at him, but then I looked up and saw a face glaring down at us from a top floor window that I hadn't noticed before. Guthláf noticed and turned and glanced up. He physically flinched and turned back to me. "That'd be my father," he said. "I'll take Oddie in, you go up to the Golden Hall."

I nodded and handed him the reigns. I glanced back at the window just as it slammed shut. I saw Guthláf dragging his feet into the stables.

I snuck into the Golden Hall as quietly as I possibly could. Meaning I bust in yelling out Boromir and Aragorn's names. So I was found by a roaming Gimli, who pointed out a glaring Boromir and Aragorn to me. And then pointed out that everyone in the room was staring at me. I merely walked over to the table. "Hello," I said brightly.

Éowyn sat next to Aragorn who was at the head of the table. The twins sat in the other side of Aragorn, then Boromir and Legolas across from him, next to Éowyn. Gimli took a seat next to Legolas and I plopped down next to Boromir. "How are you guys doing?" I asked.

"What are you up to?" Aragorn asked, narrowing his eyes.

I looked around at the table. Éowyn and the twins were looking at me like I had sprouted a second head, and the rest were all glaring at me. "Can't I politely ask you guys how you are doing?" I asked.

The guys looked at each other and then back at me. "No," they said in unison.

"Well, then," I said, reaching for a plate that held some chicken and pushed some onto my own plate.

"Tabby, what _are_ you up to?" Legolas asked.

"Hey, Blondie, you know that saying 'never talk to a dog while it's eating?' Yeah, shh," I replied.

"Okay Tabby," Boromir said. "One: that's not the saying. Two: you're not eating anything until you tell us what you're planning." With that he lifted up my plate and set it down well out of my reach.

I sighed. "If you _must_ know," I said, taking a piece of fruit from Boromir's plate and popping it in my mouth. "I'm planning sneaking out of here and ride to war with Théoden once he gets back here."

"Tabitha, I _demand _the truth out of you," Aragorn said.

"I think she _is _telling the truth," Legolas said.

"No, no, no, laddie," Gimli said. "If she was telling the truth, she wouldn't have told us."

I smirked. "Unless of course she knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if she told it to you," I said. Everyone at the table looked over at me. "Can I have my chicken back now?"

**Well, I hope you aren't terribly confused. Anyways, I'm saving the goods for next chappy. I have a bit o' extra time off this week, so maybe the next chapter will be a bit betterer than this. :) Please review!**

_Last Revised on October 27, 2011._


	47. Damn it

**Well how do? I'm just fine, except for the bronchitis part. Besides that can you say slacker? Yep, that's me, the slacker. I wake up and it's Sunday morning and I'm like damn it! I haven't worked of chapter forty-seven in seven days! So I hope you enjoy this appropriately titled chapter. Review!**

**P.S.: I'm really happy you guys got the PotC reference. It made me feel warm and fuzzy. (Just kidding)**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Forty-Seven: Damn it_

**-Tabby-**

"NOOOOO!" I yelled at a very surprised Boromir. I then ran and hid behind the dressing screen. "_Never!_"

Boromir looked from me to the dress he was holding. "What's the matter with it?" he asked.

"What's the matter with it?" I shrieked. "Look at it! It's hideous!" I pointed to the dark pinkish-purple dress he held in his hands.

"It's _just _a dress," he said coming towards me.

I screamed and ran around the screen and out the door. "Tabitha!" he yelled, chasing after me. I ran out into the corridor and down to the Great Hall.

"Heelllp!" I yelled running behind Legolas, forcing him to turn around to guard me.

He cursed in elvish and promptly yelled at me. "What is the matter with you?"

"He's going to make me wear a _pink _dress," I spat.

"Why don't you just put the dress on?" Gimli commented from next to me.

"Do you _not _see that?" I yelled at him, as Boromir stood there glaring at me. "That dress is hideous!"

"Come on Tabby, just put the dress on," Boromir said.

"NO! I said no!" I yelled.

"You're making a scene," he replied.

"You're encouraging me," I said.

"Tabitha…" he growled.

"I will _die _of humiliation!"

"It's just a dress."

"No! It's a _pink_ dress," I snapped. "And it has frills!"

"So?" Legolas asked.

"I'll look like a girl," I whispered in fright.

"You _are _a girl."

"But I'm not a girly-girl!"

"Just put the damn dress on," Boromir snapped.

"No."

"Put it on!"

"_You _put it on!"

"Do you have to make everything a fight?" Legolas asked.

"Yes."

"Tabby, you have five seconds to get back in your room and put this dress on," Boromir sighed.

"Or what?" I asked incredulously.

**O.o.O Five Minutes Later O.o.O**

Well, that was incredibly surprising as well as totally unfair. It's _sooo _not fair that Legolas, Gimli and Boromir (and I'm quite sure Aragorn has done this as well) have developed this weird telepathic bond that they use to plot against me. The three of them, Elf, Man and Dwarf, frickin' attacked me all at once. They then dragged me back to my room and wouldn't let me out until I have changed into that nasty little dress. Then they took away the old dress so I can't change again.

But maybe there is a plus to all of this. I got to take the sling off my arm, and I got to bathe. Yeah…that did nothing for me…

It has been five whole minutes and right eye still hasn't stopped twitching.

"I think that dress might have been a bit much," Gimli commented as I sat on the bed. "I think she's broken."

I glared over at the dwarf, eye still twitching.

"She's doing it on purpose," Legolas said, nonchalantly.

"Does it _look _like I'm doing this on purpose, Blondie?" I hissed.

"You're acting like a child," Boromir stated.

"I am a child," I replied. "What time is it?"

"Just after dark," Legolas replied.

"Leave and let me wallow in my misery and humiliation alone," I said, flopping backwards onto the bed dramatically.

And they left me to it. I waited a few moments, making sure I heard the retreating footsteps of the three. Well, I guess I could only hear two, but I'm assuming the elf went with them. Once I heard the footsteps a good way down the hall I sat up in bed and looked around. The candles flickered on the walls creating a dim light. I probably would've known it was just after dark, had I actually opened the window above the bed.

So I opened up the shutters and let in the cool night air. There was a gentle breeze that blew in. I breathed in deep and gazed up at the stars twinkling in the dark sky. Back home I could find the big dipper, here I can't find anything, and I don't know the stories behind them. Its the first time I really thought about how foreign Middle-earth really is to me. I don't know it as well as I thought I did. Sure I know the quest, I know where Gondor and Rohan and even the Shire lie, but I can't even tell you which way is North and which is South.

I leaned against the window sill and looked out. From my window I could see the mountains in the distance, which looked incredibly huge. If you don't recall, I can't remember Caradhras at all, so I have no idea what it's like on a mountain. Slowly my eyes wandered down to the more immediate landscape.

My window overlooked the mountains and a plain old yard, though I could see the stables from here. So beings that I have absolutely no sense of time here, I can clearly see when Guthláf sneaks out, so that's a plus. And not completely stalkerish at all. So in order to keep myself busy for about two hours, I brushed my hair, remade the bed twice, picked at the chipping wood that made up the window sill, drew a picture in dust on the chest at the foot of the bed, and then sat for (what felt like) forty-five minutes examining the buildings of Edoras.

I was just getting ready to fall into a doze, when I saw the stables' door slowly creak open. I couldn't help but smile and look down, getting ready to hop out the window. It was then that I noticed how high up this window really was. It was a good six feet off the ground. I had forgotten that the Golden Hall is elevated; therefore if I jump out of this window and to the grass below, I'll probably hurt myself. So I have to sneak out the old-fashioned way. _Brilliant._

So I got off the bed, slipped my feet into my still mud-caked boots, and slipped over to the door. Then I thought about something. I should make it _look _like I'm sleeping, in case someone checks in on me. So, going back to the bed, I stuffed my pack along with two of the three pillows under the blanket and blew out all the candles, before feeling my way over to the door in the darkness.

I opened the door slowly, flinching as it creaked on old hinges and cautiously peeked my head out of the door and looked up and down the hall. I saw no one coming and slipped out the door, gently closing it behind me. I walked into the Great Hall, finding only a couple of rangers in the far left hand corner, just chilling. There were three of them, and after making sure none of them were Aragorn, I walked towards the doors.

Though I knew that they saw me and heard me long before I even knew they were hanging out in here, I was surprised when one called to me.

"Hi there! Aren't you supposed to be in bed, child?" asked one.

So close to the doors, too. I turned and looked at the one who had spoken. "I was going out for some air," I replied. "Besides I'm not the one leaving in the morning, you are, so shouldn't _you _be in bed?"

The three rangers chuckled. "What do you think Aragorn would say to your going out?" one of the other two asked.

"Leave the porch and I'll kill you?" I guessed.

"He'd want us to make sure you didn't go too far, that's why we're here, and not in bed," the third said.

_Damn it! _"Well it's not like I'm leaving town or anything. I'll just be sitting out on the steps," I said.

The first one that had spoken whispered something to the other two which caused them to smirk. He then turned to me. "Alright then, go out and get some air."

"Thank you," I replied turning and slipping out on of the giant oaken doors.

As I closed the door behind me I realized that that was way too easy. So before I went too far, I peeked around a pillar and saw _both _Legolas and Aragorn standing on the far side of the porch. So _that's _what he whispered to the other two. I'll _never _make it out to the bell tower.

I sighed mentally, and feeling utterly defeated, I was about ready to turn and go back into the Golden Hall, when I heard someone around the far corner, where the two stood, call them back towards that side of the building. I cautiously peeked around the pillar and saw the two mosey on down to where they had been summoned. I did a quick check of the porch again and when no one was coming, I hurried down the stone steps and took a right, jogging towards the bell tower.

But once I got to the bell tower, I didn't see Guthláf anywhere. He wasn't sitting on the hillock; he wasn't leaning against one of the wooden legs, holding the tower up. My heart began to sink just as I heard a voice say: "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

I looked up the ladder that led up to the platform. Guthláf was nonchalantly sitting at the top of the ladder, one arm draped over a knee while the other leg hung down, swinging in the air. "Well I had to sneak out. I _did _have three guards," I replied.

He nodded, seeing I had won in the difficulty of sneaking out, and I began to climb up the ladder. He got up, allowing me room to climb onto the platform. The tower really wasn't _that _high off the ground, but I was still slightly uncomfortable with the height. And Guthláf laughed at me when I quickly moved away from the edge.

"Not afraid of heights are you?" he asked.

"No. I'm just slightly uncomfortable being this far off the ground," I replied.

"Well, I can assure you that you aren't going to fall," he said. "Though it looks old, this building is very sturdy."

"That's comforting," I said sarcastically.

He smiled. "Ithas a nice view of things," he said, looking out over the landscape.

Slowly, I stood up and peeked over the fence posts. You did get a nice view of everything from up here. You could see around in all directions. The tower was just far away enough from things that you _could _get clear view.

From where I stood I could see out towards a river off to the right. I heard Guthláf shuffling over to me. He was using the wooden fence that surrounded the platform for support. "Told you it was a beautiful view," he said. He seemed to be limping as well as just being all around in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine," he replied, looking out towards the landscape as he came nearer.

I watched him as he carefully approached me. When he stood next to me, I looked up into his face and saw that he had a darkening bruise around his left eye and a dark bruise on his opposite cheek. I couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"What happened?" I asked.

Guthláf sighed and closed his eyes, like he really didn't want to talk about it. "Let's just say that my father isn't a very…agreeable man," he said.

"He beat you," I told him. "That's just 'not very agreeable,' that's abusive. Why did he hit you?"

"Tabby, it's not something you should worry about," he replied.

"It _is_ something I should worry about. You're my friend, and I demand to know why he hit you," I said, sharply.

Guthláf shook his head and sighed. He looked out towards the river. "He found out just why I had to ride with you to Isengard. He found out about the war and he generally found out about you," he replied.

"O-oh," I said, turning to look out across the land. "I didn't know that you would get into so much trouble with him because of me." I felt a sickeningly guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I felt his eyes on me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "It's not your fault, it's mine," he said, taking a step towards me.

"How is it your fault?" I asked.

"I'm the one who willingly went along with you, knowing all the consequences," he replied.

"Why did you?"

"Because you're my friend," he replied.

I suppressed a smile. "What were we going to talk about?" I asked, surprised that I was the one who wanted to change the subject.

He smiled and leaned against the fence post. "How we were going to sneak into the war," he replied.

"Right, right," I said.

"Did you come up with a plan?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"I assume your father will be making you go to war when Théoden returns," I started.

"Yep. Though I'm supposed to stay with him at all times, _or else_," he replied. "Though it's too easy to slip away from him and be back before he notices." I glanced up at him. "I've lived with my father all my life. I know what distracts him and when he's in one of his drunken sleeps. An Oliphant could come knocking down the stables and he wouldn't even twitch."

I let myself smile this time. "Well, Merry is going as well, and so is Éowyn. No one will know Éowyn is sneaking in, so I plan to sneak in along side her. I have my own little plan on how to manage this," I replied. "So the plan is that Merry, you and I shall stay together at all times, or at least close to each other. I'm not entirely sure about the Éowyn part, but I'll be talking to her about this tomorrow, once my other companions leave."

"I see," Guthláf said. "And you're sure this will all work? I'm assuming you're going to dress as a man again."

"Yes, I'll be all decked out in armor and such. It'll work because I'll stay away from Théoden, and Éomer. Then you, Merry and probably Éowyn will know about our little scheme. So as long as nobody says anything, we'll be good," I said.

He nodded. "Sounds like we have a plan," he said.

"Yep," I said, awkwardly. "How did you know this tower was going to be unoccupied and unwatched?"

"I usually come up here every night. Sometimes I just come up here to look around, remind myself just how beautiful the world is, and sometimes I come out here just to draw," he replied.

That was deep. But him mentioning the fact that he likes to draw, really reminded me just how little I know about him. "You like to draw?" I asked.

"Well, beings that I can barely read, and I don't really have a whole lot of friends around here, I have to have something to occupy my time with," he replied.

"I'd like to see some of your drawings," I said.

"Maybe someday," he said.

The two of us talked for awhile longer before we decided to get back to our respective lodgings. Guthláf climbed down the ladder first, teasing that if I were to fall from that _dreadful_ height, he'd be there to catch me. I muttered to him to shut up as I began my descent down.

"Watch your step," he teased. "We wouldn't want you to fall, now would we?"

"Shut up before you make me fall!" I replied.

He laughed and helped me down the last few rungs. Once safely back on solid ground, I turned to Guthláf. "So when will the king return?" he inquired.

"Tomorrow or the day after," I replied.

He nodded. "And the next time I see you, you will most likely dressed in armor?"

"Yes. So look for a very short soldier who is over three feet tall," I replied.

He nodded again. "I'd rather see you in a dress. It seems more natural. Even if it is a 'hideously pink color,'" he teased.

I smirked. "Oh, shut up," I said, suddenly feeling the urge to run back inside the Golden Hall. But the fact the Guthláf was still a breath away from me kept me rooted in place.

It kind of got awkwardly silent between us, and just as I was about to tell him 'good night' and head back to the Golden Hall, I glanced up at him and he looked down at me and before I knew it, he was bending down, closer to me and I instinctively stood on my tip-toes.

We paused just a hair away from each others faces. He was going to break the pause before…

"TABITHA!"

Damn it...

**What did y'all think of it? Please review! **

_Last Revised on October 27, 2011._


	48. It Is On

**Well, hi there readers. I didn't see you there behind all that school work. I hope you survived the week. I'm glad there are so many newbies reading this. It makes me happy. And thanks Dithinus for the chocolate, teddy bear and new reader! **

**Please enjoy this chapter. Kay? Kay. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Forty-eight: It. Is. On._

**-Tabby-**

Before I knew it, Boromir grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Guthláf. He looked ready to strike him.

"What do you _think _you are doing?" Boromir roared. I was about to answer before realizing that he didn't really want one. "Why do you insist on sneaking out, Tabitha? Why? Especially to meet some boy you don't know!" 

"We've been over this before, Boromir!" I replied.

"And we've been over your habit of sneaking around," he said. "That doesn't make this any better."

And with that said, he began to pull me back up the slope toward the Golden Hall. I looked back apologetically to Guthláf, who was staring after us, looking very surprised and very guilty. Boromir noticed my look and sent Guthláf a rather nasty glare.

"You don't have to be so rude," I told him.

"And you don't have to be so belligerent," he replied, tightening his hold on my arm.

"Ow! You don't have to lead me like a dog," I snapped.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't behave like one," he replied.

"That didn't even make sense," I told him.

He ignored my comment and pulled me into the Great Hall. He still didn't let go of my arm as he led me toward my room. "I can find my room myself," I snapped, pulling my arm away from him.

"I realize that. You just have a problem with _staying _there!" he snapped back.

"Why are you freaking out over this?" I asked.

"You snuck out!"

"I got that. I've done it before, why are you blowing this out of proportion?"

"Because, _Tabitha_, this is the _forth _time you've been caught with that boy!" he growled.

"You're making a scene," I said, looking around. Everyone was watching the two of us from the safety of the far side of the hall.

"This wouldn't have been a scene if you weren't so immature," he hissed.

"I'm not the one throwing a tantrum every time I go talk to somebody," I replied.

"You don't just 'go talk to somebody' you _sneak away_," he said.

I didn't answer. I merely folded my arms across my chest and examined the wall to my right.

"I don't want you seeing that boy again," Boromir said.

"What?" I yelled, losing my composure.

"In fact, you're forbidden to see him," he replied.

"That's not-ugh!" I growled, throwing my hands up, and turning to go down the corridor to my room.

"We are _not _finished here!" he yelled.

"Yes we are!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Get _back _here!" he yelled, following me.

"Boromir, you are the _most _infuriating man I have ever met!" I yelled at him, before slamming the door in his face.

"And you're the most infuriating _child _I have ever met!" he yelled in reply.

I leaned against the door glaring at the open window above the bed. I heard Boromir pretty much stomp down the hallway and slam his door closed. This wasn't fair at all. I mean, I can see how he'd be mad, but he blew this up. He didn't need to make a scene like that, especially in front of Guthláf. That was _so _embarrassing. I mean, can you just imagine someone doing that to you?

I walked over to my bed and flopped down, face first onto the mattress.

**O.o.O The Next Morning O.o.O**

**-Boromir-**

I looked around one last time, still unable to locate Tabby at all.

"She's not coming, lad," Gimli said, from behind me.

"Did she even wake up?" I asked him.

"Oh, she woke up alright. She was awake enough to throw her boot at my head," he replied. "It's a good thing I had already put my helmet on."

"She's not going to forgive you easily," Legolas commented, riding up.

"_I_ still haven't forgiven her," I replied.

"I think you may be overlooking her feelings on this matter, Boromir," the elf said.

"_What?_ Last night was the _forth _time she's been caught with him. And he was trying to kiss her," I told him, becoming slightly angry at the mere thought of it.

"And was she trying to push him away?" he asked.

"No, that's the problem," I replied.

Legolas said nothing; he merely looked at me with an eyebrow raised. And then it dawned on me. "You don't think she…no. She can't…she…" I stuttered.

"I'm not condoning her behavior, but if it really was how you said, then she must feel something," he said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Gimli said. "You're implying that she might love that boy?"

The two of us looked down at the dwarf. "You're just realizing this?" I asked.

"I have yet to catch her with that boy, I don't know what's going on," he replied, putting his hands up innocently.

Legolas and I looked at each other. "Boromir, here's the point; we're leaving her here where the boy is. Don't think she's not going to go find him again. Not to mention there's a war going on, and Théoden is due back any day. I do believe she plans on riding to war with him _and _the boy. We won't be able to keep her safe at all times."

"I suppose you're right," I muttered. "I just don't think she's ready for a war as big as the one she wants to ride to. She still hasn't mastered her swordplay, and I won't be there to make sure she's alright."

"But she is clever. She's escaped the four of us four times. And one of us is a ranger and one an elf. In your heart, do you believe she can make it?" Legolas asked.

I sighed. "I feel like she can, I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt. By anything."

"That's a natural feeling. You did adopt her as your daughter," he replied.

"I suppose. But it wouldn't have killed her to come out and say goodbye."

**-Tabby-**

"You know, it wouldn't have killed you to say goodbye to them," Éowyn said to me as we both dressed ourselves in armor.

"No, but I might have attempted to kill Boromir," I replied.

"Do you not know why he was so angry with you then?" she asked.

"I snuck out. I've done it before. He just enjoys blowing things up," I said.

"It's more than your behavior," she replied. "He loves you as his own. You should not betray his love by disobeying his orders."

I pulled on a loose fitting leather jerkin. "I hear what you're saying, but don't you think you're doing the same thing to your uncle and brother by riding to war as well?" I replied.

Éowyn shot me a suspicious glare. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I know things about the war, about this world. I know what is going on everywhere, for the most part. I know things I shouldn't really know. That is why I am here. And don't worry, I'm not going to tell," I said. "I'm not just riding with you to Dunharrow for formalities, as you are. I plan on riding to Gondor as well."

"What is your plan?" she asked.

"Guthláf will be staying, or at least attempting to stay, close to us. The two of us kind of agreed to be war buddies, and not leave each other's sides. Then we basically act normal until it is time to really sneak in. Then we just dress like riders and try not to act suspicious," I replied. "Oh, and we will be needing to sneak Merry in as well."

"Merry?" she inquired.

"Meriadoc. He's a hobbit. You'll know him when you see him. I already spoke to him about this before we parted ways."

"He is riding with my uncle?" she asked.

"Yep."

**O.o.O**

"What do you mean you let them leave without apologizing?" Guthláf all but yelled at me. We had managed to lose his father in the disarray of riders, though we had no doubt he'd soon find him again. Éowyn rode at the head of the company, and I stayed back, attempting to stay with Guthláf.

"Well…I'm still mad at them," I replied, not really wanting to share this, but knowing I had no choice.

"Tabby, they're riding to their deaths!" he snapped.

"But they don't die, they live, I know that."

"That doesn't matter! They don't know that. And you don't know if Boromir will survive. You said yourself that he's meant to be dead, and you saved him. You're not there now, how will anyone know?" he asked.

"But…oh, you're right. I'm a terrible person," I said, looking down at the passing ground. I felt my heart sinking. "I should've at least gone out there, instead of just throwing my boot at Gimli's head."

"You threw your boot at Gimli?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said looking up at him guiltily.

He sighed. "Tabby…" he muttered.

"I'm horrible!" I cried, leaning my head against Oddie's neck.

The horse snorted in protest to me burying my face in his neck. "Sorry, Oddie, jeez. It's not like you smell that great anyway," I muttered, sitting back up. The horse snorted again. "What?" I asked him. He snorted again. "Well, it's not like you're clean." He snorted a third time. "What are you going to do, huh, pony? Pray tell me."

Oddie snorted a forth time, neighed then reared, nearly throwing me off, and then burst into a gallop. I promptly shrieked a very princess like shriek, and clutched Oddie around the neck. "No Oddie!" I yelled at the horse. This only pushed him on faster, making me scream. "Oddie stop! Heel! I want off!" Nothing would make the dang horse stop.

"Odysseus!" I screamed. I peeked over Oddie's head to see what the frickin' horse was making for. What I saw was a large encampment beginning to be set up at the foot of a mountain range. Many men had stopped what they were doing in order to see what the heck was going on. My yells were probably slightly alarming.

"Oddie! Stop!" I cried as we were approaching a large tent that had already been set up very nicely.

And to my surprise, as well as my dismay, Oddie suddenly stopped. And upon doing so, I flipped over him, landing hard on my back at his feet. "Ohhh," I groaned, losing all my breath.

Oddie stood above me shaking his head, looking like he had enjoyed himself. "You suck," I told him. Oddie whinnied, and then proceeded to sniff my face. "You are a jerk!" I rolled over and got to my feet.

I could hear men laughing it up behind me, and my face began to burn with embarrassment. The horse and I glared at each other. "You are a brat." Oddie snorted and took a step forward, placing his head against mine, still glaring at me.

I could hear the galloping of the rest of the company approaching Dunharrow. The company began to thunder by, as Oddie and I continued to glare. "Just remember Oddie, payback is a bitch." Oddie snorted in reply. "It is on, Odysseus." Oddie snorted in agreement, and I took him by his reigns.

And then I realized Guthláf had been standing there with his horse the entire time, trying not to laugh too loudly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still trying not to laugh.

"Shut up," I muttered, urging Oddie on.

**Well, what did ya think? Review por favor. **

_Last Revised on October 27, 2011._


	49. It's Just Beginning

**Well hi there, *takes fajita from plate Dithinus offers and stuffs in face* how's it goin'? I just figured out that I have this awesome new talent for procrastinating on procrastinating. Praise the lord my Hamlet test was moved to Monday! Anyways, I wrote this chapter while procrastinating. So enjoy!**

**P.S. You better enjoy this. I didn't read Hamlet just so I could type this. ;)**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Forty-Nine: It's Just Beginning_

**-Tabby-**

"Tabby, leave Oddie alone," Guthláf sighed.

"No. He started this, I must have my revenge," I replied.

"He's a horse! Besides, you're the one who called him 'smelly'," he said.

"Well, he's too touchy," I said.

"Fine, just doing come crying to me when he kicks you in the face," Guthláf said, keeping his distance.

"He's not _going _to kick me in the face. That's why I have the stick," I told him, creeping towards the short, brown horse. Oddie was busy eating some grass, so I crept closer, trying to decide where I want to put the snake skin.

And no I didn't go looking for a snake, or some dead skin a snake shed. I stumbled across it while attempting to help set up a tent, and I legitimately thought it was a real snake. So I decided Oddie is going meet my dead snake skin, Manfred.

I crept nearer. I thought Oddie was going to turn and see me, but he must've heard something away towards the right that was more interesting. So when he looked, I flung the snake skin in front of him and dashed back to the tent Guthláf was standing beside.

"You're acting like a child. He's just a horse," he said from beside me.

"He's not just a horse. He's intelligent. He plans. He understands," I replied, watching as Oddie went back to his grazing.

Oddie noticed the snake skin; he just stared at it for a few seconds. Then he neighed and began stamping on the skin with his front hooves. I couldn't help but burst into loud laughs. Guthláf stood beside me, a small smile on his lips.

"Uhm, Tabby," Guthláf said suddenly, as I doubled over, still laughing. "Oddie is _not _happy about this."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I asked, placing my hands on my knees, trying to stop the laughs.

The laughs suddenly stopped as I noticed Oddie trotting over. He stood in front of me, glaring as well as a horse could. He snorted.

"You brought this upon yourself," I said, glaring.

Oddie whinnied and shook his head. Then turned to glare at Guthláf. Oddie snorted in his direction, and shook his head again. "I didn't tell her you didn't like snakes," Guthláf said. "She found it and decided to use it."

He snorted and then turned to me, he took a few steps closer and then sneezed right in my face. I kept my eyes closed and clenched my hands into fists. I heard Oddie beginning to walk away from us. "Ew," was all I could say.

I felt Guthláf put some sort of cloth into my hand. I took it and began to scrub at my face. All the while, I could hear Guthláf holding back his snickers. I finished scrubbing at my face and handed him his handkerchief. "This is not the least bit funny," I told him.

He bit his lip. "It is," he replied. I glared at him. "I tried to tell you." 

"Ugh, that horse is going down," I told him, looking over my clothes. "I told you he's intelligent."

Guthláf shook his head. "Now, if you're done assaulting your horse, I have to get back to my father before our plan is ruined," he said.

I sighed. "Alright, get outta here," I muttered.

"I'll come back in a while," he assured me.

"I'm holding you to that," I replied as he walked away.

I decided that in order for me to actually begin to plan out my revenge on that horse, I need to step back and look at the big picture. And more importantly find some food.

**O.o.O Later That Day O.o.O**

I spent the day lounging around a war camp where everyone was incredibly depressed and or frightened. Guthláf advised that I should hold off on my revenge seeking and tell him some more stories about my world. I strongly believe that he requested this because he's scared, but I happily obliged. I'd also like to forget about the large task at hand. So for the past three (at the very least) hours we've been sitting in my tent, and I've been telling him all my stories.

"Okay, so we're in the car, right? And I break as hard as I can because there's a train coming, I told you about trains right?" When Guthláf nodded I continued. "So I stop just in time. And Gimli is all like: 'What are you doing!' and I'm like: 'there's a train!' So we're just sitting there before Saruman pulls up in another car and rams us. Just as the driver is getting ready to do it again, I just shoot across the tracks." I slapped my hands together, making a forward motion. "And just as I did that, the train cut them off. And then I'm like: 'that was all part of my plan.'" Guthláf burst out laughing at the way I mimicked the face I had on when it all went down.

"I can't believe you did all that," he said.

I shrugged. "And if you couldn't tell, I still haven't learned my lesson," I said.

He laughed again. "You've done some mad things," he commented.

I shrugged. "Whataya gonna do? Nine people who you believed to be just fiction just show up in your living room. It's all kind of mad," I replied.

"Your world sounds like a place I'd like to visit," he said.

"You say that now, but it's not," I replied. "It's all gross, we've got heaps of garbage that won't decompose, we've got smog, and we've got some gross things going on there. I guarantee you if you ask Merry, Boromir, or anyone of them they'll tell you how many _mis_adventures we had. I don't think anyone had much fun in my world. Well, I did, but that's beside the point."

"You're having fun with all of this?" he asked, surprised.

"I had fun in my world, before I realized how deep this went. Now it just has its fun _moments_, it's not _all _fun and games now," I replied.

"Are you having fun now?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. Aren't you?"

"You're stories are amusing," he replied.

"Please, you find them hi-larious," I told him.

"I suppose I do," he said smiling.

I smiled and leaned back on my hands on the cot. "Would you believe me if I told you that the way you've seen me act this entire time, I have only ever acted this way with my friends?" I asked.

"I'd think you were lying," he said, leaning back as I was.

"Well, it's true. Had I not been thrown into this whole thing, I would not be talking this openly to anyone or this easily."

"Are you saying that you used to be quiet when meeting new people?" he asked.

"That's what I'm saying," I replied.

"Hmm…a quiet Tabby…" he mused. "I think I prefer you like this."

I laughed. "You're the first," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, most guys don't hang around long enough to get to know this about me, or when they do, they think I'm nuts. Even my friends get annoyed with me," I replied.

"I don't find you annoying," he said.

"You don't?" I laughed, not believing him.

"Nope," he replied, leaning closer to me. I sat up and leaned closer to him.

No Boromir, no Legolas, no Aragorn, no Gimli. No one to interrupt this time. Guthláf leaned in closer, even going so far as to place a hand on my cheek. We were so close that I could almost feel his lips on mine.

"Tabby!" came a voice from the opening of the tent.

Guthláf leaned away, sighing in frustration, and I buried my face in my hands. This moment has officially been killed. I peeked through my fingers and glared at Merry. My delight in seeing the hobbit was overcome with the frustration of being just _so close _to kissing Guthláf.

"What?" I snapped, as the hobbit came in and sat down on the cot across from us. He had a smile on his face.

"I just arrived. I was told I was sharing a pavilion with you," he said. "I had no idea you had company."

I suppose he's right. He _had _no idea. He just couldn't wait like five seconds. Or five minutes, that would've been better. I sat up straighter and looked at Guthláf, offering a small smile. He returned it.

Then we looked back at Merry who still had this giant grin on his face. "What's that look about?" I asked.

"Just thinking about Boromir's face when I tell him," he replied.

"NO!" both Guthláf and I said.

Merry quirked an eyebrow. The two of us looked at each other.

"Wh-what we mean is, he's already caught us," I said. "We didn't do anything, but he had tantrum. Just don't tell him."

Merry crossed his arms, still looking at me. "Please Merry?" I gave him my best lost puppy face. "Pwease?"

"Alright. I won't say a word," he said, holding up his hands in peace.

"Thank you," I said, feeling incredibly relieved.

As our conversation ended, a soldier came in, saying that all three of us were being summoned to the king's quarters. The three of us trudged to the large pavilion and entered. The pavilion was large and had large embroidered curtains hanging everywhere as well as skins of animals strewn about. There was a small table in the center. Théoden sat at the head with Éomer and Éowyn sitting next to him. Another man was sitting there, who I did not know. There were two empty seats that Guthláf and I took, as Merry was summoned to Théoden's side.

There was little talk around the table, but we were all fed, which was kind of a plus. Kind of. The silence was only broken when Merry spoke up asking about the Paths of the Dead.

"Twice now, lord, I have heard of the Paths of the dead," he said. "What are they? And where has Strider, I mean Lord Aragorn, where has he gone?"

Théoden sighed, but no one answered. I'll give a quick definition. "This is just a quick definition, Merry, because it's creepy enough talking about it, so I'll just tell you the movie version," I said. Merry nodded, knowing what I was talking about. And yes, even _I_ have felt the creepiness of the Dimholt. "_Long ago the Men of the mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge_." Merry looked slightly horrified. "And as for Aragorn, that's where he went."

"Why has Aragorn gone that way?" the hobbit asked.

"He was summoned," I replied. "_Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead. _Now, doesn't that sound like Aragorn?"

Merry nodded. "Hope is lost. How shall he and his companions survive the paths?" Guthláf asked.

"He's the king of Gondor," I replied. "He's got the power and the sword."

As I finished my sentence there was a cry outside. A man was crying Théoden's name, and then there was a challenge of the guard.

The captain of the Guard thrust aside the curtain. "A man is here lord," he said. "An errand-rider of Gondor. He wishes to come before you at once."

"Let him come!" said Théoden.

"So it begins," I whispered to Guthláf.

A tall man entered. He looked much like Boromir. He was tall, proud, and grey eyed. I'm not going to lie, though I know better, I wish it was Boromir. I miss him, even though I'm still kind of mad. I _was _being a little brat.

The rider was dressed in armor, with a cloak over a coat of mail. On the front of his helm was a small silver star. In his hand he bore a single arrow, black feathered and barbed with steel, but the point was painted red.

He sank down on one knee and presented the arrow to Théoden. "Hail, Lord of the Rohirrim, friend of Gondor!" he said. "Hirgon I am, errand-rider of Denethor, who brings you this token of war. Gondor is in great need. Often the Rohirrim have aided us, but now the Lord Denethor asks for all your strength and all your speed, lest Gondor fall at last."

"The Red Arrow!" said Théoden, holding it close. His hands were trembling. "The Red Arrow has not been seen in the Mark in all my years! Has it indeed come to that? And what does the Lord Denethor reckon that all my strength and all my speed may be?"

"That is best known to yourself, lord," said Hirgon. "But ere long it may come to pass that Minas Tirith is surrounded, and unless you have the strength to break a siege of many powers, the Lord Denethor bids me say that he judges that the strong arms of the Rohirrim would be better within his walls than without."

"But he knows we are a people who fight rather upon horseback and in the open, and that we are also a scattered people and time is needed for the gathering of out Riders. Is it not true, Hirgon, that the Lord of Minas Tirith knows more than he sets in his message? For we are already at war, as you may have seen, and you do not find us all unprepared. Gandalf the grey has been among us, and even now we are mustering for battle in the East."

I drew my attention away from this talk of war. I waved to Merry to sneak over to Guthláf and me. When the hobbit had joined us in the far corner of the table, I began speaking in a quiet whisper. "Okay, the short version of this is Théoden says they'll ride to Gondor in a week. But we are really leaving tomorrow. The sun will not rise tomorrow at all. The world will be covered in thick cloud. It's beginning; we sneak into the army tomorrow morning."

**Did you enjoy this? I had fun typing a certain portion of it ;) Anyways, please drop a review. Shanks a bunches. **

_Last Revised on October 27, 2011._


	50. Let Us Kick Some Ass

***Eye twitching uncontrollably.* There was no Hamlet test. Nothing. However, I do thank you, Dithinus, for the spark notes. You know, I even found time to actually **_**read **_**the chapter. But it was all for nothing! Nothing! Grrr!**

**Anyways I wrote a chapter for you guys! **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Fifty: Let Us Kick Some Ass_

**-Tabby-**

"Tabby wake up," Merry said, nudging me.

"Nooo," I groaned. "I don't wanna."

"Tabby, we're going to miss the leave-taking," came Guthláf's voice.

"Take the leave without me," I muttered.

"Tabby," Merry sighed, attempting to pull the pillow out from under my head. I attempted to bite his hand. "The king calls for us."

"The king can bring his royal butt in here," I replied, looking up at them.

"You know, you're using more energy to talk than you are getting up," Guthláf said. As he spoke I glanced over at him, seeing him all decked out in Rohirric armor. He looked _very _nice.

"He's right. Use some of that energy to sit up," Merry added.

Muttering something I was too tired to remember, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Do I have to?" I asked.

"Did you not sleep well?" Guthláf asked.

"No," I said, yawning and stretching.

When I had kicked the two guys out, after promising not to go back to sleep twelve times, I dressed myself in some better fitting Rohirric armor except for the helmet. That still fell into my eyes. I did have to actually take the dress off this time, but I'm not complaining. I joined the two guys outside. I was half ready to say the sun wasn't even up yet, but then I realized I _knew _the sun wasn't going rise. It looked like a very cloudy dawn. The sky was a yellowish-brown and you could tell that this was _not _the weather of the world. The light seemed to be failing rather than growing.

"I had not realized that you meant the sun would literally not rise today," Merry said to me.

"You shouldn't take everything so figuratively," I replied. "This comes from Mordor." I sighed. "You know shit's about to go down."

"I have to return to my father, I will see you at the weapon take," Guthláf said, placing a hand on my shoulder, before turning away. I wanted to call after him, but I didn't. As he walked away I felt my heart really begin to sink down to my stomach. I've got a really bad feeling about going to this war.

Merry and I trudged to the king in silence. When we arrived Hirgon the rider stood before him, and with him stood another man of Gondor. No one was speaking, though the king looked deep in thought.

"So we come to it in the end," the king said. "The great battle of our time, in which many things may pass away. But at least there is no longer need for hiding. We will ride the straight way and the open road with all our speed. The muster shall begin at once, and wait for none that tarry. Have you good store in Minas Tirith? For if we ride now in all haste, we must ride light, with but meal and water enough to last us into battle."

"We have a very great store long prepared," answered Hirgon. "Ride now as light and swift as you may!"

"Then call the heralds, Éomer," said Théoden. "Let the Riders be marshaled!"

Éomer left and the sounds of trumpets rang out and were then answered many times below us. The trumpets didn't sound as epic and brave as I had always thought. They seemed dull and harsh in the heavy air.

Then the king turned to Merry and I. "I am going to war, Master Meriadoc, Lady Tabitha," he said. "In a little while I shall take the road. I release you both from my service, but not from my friendship. You shall abide here, and if you will, you shall serve the Lady Éowyn, who will govern the folk in my stead."

"But, but, my lord," Merry stammered. "I offered you my sword. I do not want to be parted from you like this, Théoden King. And as all our friends have gone to battle, we should be ashamed to be left behind."

"But we ride on horses tall and swift," said Théoden; "and great though your hearts be, you cannot ride on such beasts."

"Then tie me on the back of-" I cut Merry off.

"Let it go Merry. Remember that _thing _Gandalf asked us to do?" I said.

He glared up at me and then realized I was referring to the plan we had already created.

"I apologize, Théoden King, for my rudeness. I just wanted to fight," Merry said.

Théoden smiled. "Your apology is greatly accepted. But at least the two of you shall ride with me to Edoras and look on Meuseld; for that way I shall go. So far Stybba and Oddie can bear you: the great race will not begin till we reach the plains."

Then Éowyn rose from her seat. "Come now, Meriadoc!" she said. "I will show you the gear that I have prepared for you." The three of us left Théoden to his devices.

"I'm going to go find Oddie and Stybba," I announced. The two nodded to me as I went off to find the demon horse and Stybba.

**O.o.O**

In the deepening gloom we came back to Edoras, though it was barely noon when we got there. We stayed in Edoras for a few hours eating and gathering our weapons. We even strengthened our host by three score. I had left Merry in the keeping of Théoden and food for a while, and I slipped out to walk around for a bit. I had already sharpened my sword and filled my quiver as full as I could possibly get it.

I found Oddie right where I had left him all tied up to a post. "Hello Brat-face," I said walking up to the horse. Oddie looked over at me and snorted. "It was nice of you not to seek your revenge while we were riding," I said, patting the horse on the head. "And I ask that we call a truce for the time being. I need to you run swiftly and live up to all those awesome names I gave you. Kay?"

Oddie just looked at me for a moment. Then he shook his head and nudged my shoulder. I laughed. "So you _can _be reasonable," I said, stroking his muzzle.

"Hi," said someone, directly next to my ear.

I shrieked and whipped around to glare at Guthláf. He was grinning, and holding a new helmet under one arm, and leading his horse with his free hand. "What are you doing here?" I snapped. "I thought you had to stay with your father."

He shrugged. "He went off with some friends of his. Said he was going to ride with them until we reach Minas Tirith. So I came looking for you," he replied.

"Oh, well, good then," I said.

He still smiled. "Give me your helmet," he said, offering the one he was holding. "I found a much smaller one, that will probably fit you better."

"Thanks," I said, removing the helmet I wore. We traded off the helmets and slipped them over our heads.

"Does it fit better?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Much better." The helmet stayed in place and didn't fall into my eyes, and I actually feel like I'm wearing a helmet. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do this."

He shrugged. "We wouldn't want it falling off like it did at Helm's Deep, now would we," he said, smiling at the look I gave him.

"That's not funny."

"It is. I assure you, it is very funny."

I couldn't help but smile back. However our conversation was cut short by the sound of trumpets. We looked at each other. "To battle," I said.

"To battle," he replied.

**-Merry-**

No matter what I did I couldn't fall asleep. As tired as I was, my mind would not rest long enough for me to sleep. We've ridden for four days on end in the ever deepening gloom. I glanced over at Tabby and Guthláf sleeping as peaceful as one could on this bumpy ground. I don't know how she was able to do it, but the second Tabby lay down, she was asleep. Guthláf was not as fast to fall asleep, but laying close to Tabby (a little too close for me to be comfortable with) he had fallen into his own sleep.

I sighed and made another attempt at sleep, still very aware of the beating drums I keep hearing. Sometimes they were further off, but sometimes they were all too near. I rolled over again feeling completely alone. I want someone to talk to. In my wanting, my thoughts went to Pippin. Poor Pippin all shut up in the great stone city, lonely and afraid. I wish I was a tall rider like Éomer to ride to Pip's rescue. I still worry for my young cousin, though Tabby said everything is fine with him. She said he's better off than we are, but it still doesn't ease my worry.

I sat up listening to the drums, now nearer at hand. I heard voices speaking in hushed tones and saw dim half-shrouded lanterns passing through the trees. Men nearby began to move around uncertainly in the dark. As my attention was drawn elsewhere I did not notice the tall figure that loomed up and stumbled over me. Alas! This is my luck.

The figure cursed the tree roots before carrying on. I recognized the voice of Elfhelm, the leader of the company Tabby, Guthláf, Dernhelm and I were riding with.

"I am not a tree-root, Sir," I said, speaking up. "Nor a bag, but a bruised hobbit, the least you can do in amends is to tell me what is afoot."

"Anything that can keep so in the devil's mirk," answered Elfhelm. "But my lord sends word that we must set ourselves in readiness: orders may come for a sudden move."

"Is the enemy coming then?" I asked anxiously. "Are those their drums? I began to think I was imagining them, as no one else seemed to take any notice of them."

"Nay, nay," he replied, "the enemy is on the road not in the hills. You hear the Woses, the Wild Men of the Woods: thus they talk together from afar. They still haunt Drúadan Forest, it is said. Remnants of an older time they be, living few and secretly, wild and wary as beasts. They go not to war with Gondor or the Mark; but now they are troubled by the darkness and the coming of the orcs: they fear lest the Dark Years be returning, as seems likely enough. Let us be thankful they are not hunting us: for they use poisoned arrows, it is said, and they are woodcrafty beyond compare. But they have offered their services to Théoden. Even now one of their headmen is being taken to the king. Yonder go the lights. So much I have heard but no more. And now I must busy myself with my lord's commands. Pack yourself up Master Bag!" Then he vanished into the shadows.

I didn't like this talk of wild men and poisoned darts. Though despite this, I wanted to know what was going to happen. I got up and tossed my blanket to the tree roots and went to wake Tabby. And bent down to shake her, though she woke up to the slightest touch.

"Flying purple zebras!" she said, suddenly sitting up. This started Guthláf awake, and took me by surprise as well.

She looked at the two of us before turning to me as if nothing had happened. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Come with me. A Wild Man is being shown to the king. Let us go and listen," I replied.

"Okay," she said, getting up.

Why she was so willing to get up in the middle of the night is beyond me, but I did not really care for the reason. The three of us crept after the last lantern that had disappeared into the woods. Tabby and Guthláf made so much noise as we attempted to creep along, it's a wonder we weren't found out.

We quickly came to an open space where a small tent had been set up for the king under a giant tree. A large lantern, hung above it. It cast a circle of pale light to those below. There sat Théoden and Éomer and on the ground before them sat a strange squat shape of a man, gnarled as an old stone, and the hairs of scanty beard straggled on his lumpy chin like moss. He was short-legged and fat-armed, thick and stumpy, and clad only with grass about his waist. I felt like I had seen him somewhere before.

Suddenly the short, squat man spoke, and to my surprise, he spoke in the Common Speech, though it was in a halting fashion, and uncouth words were mingled with it.

"No, Father of Horse-men," he said, "we fight not. Hunt only. Kill _gorgûn_ in woods, hate orc-folk. You hate _gorgûn_ too. We help as we can. Wild Men have long ears and long eyes; know all paths. Wild Men live here before Stone-houses; before Tall Men come up out of Water." His voice was deep and guttural.

"But our need is for aid in battle," said Éomer. "How will you and your folk help us?"

"Bring news," said the Wild Man. "We look out from hills. We climb big mountain and look down. Stone-city is shut. Fire burns there outside; now inside too. You wish to come there? Then you must be quick. But _gorgûn_ and men out of far-away," he waved a short, gnarled arm eastward, "sit on horse-road. Very many, more than Horse-men."

"How do you know that?" asked Éomer.

The old man's flat face and dark eyes showed nothing, but his voice was sullen with displeasure. "Wild Men are wild, free, but not children," he answered. "I am great headman, Ghân-buri-Ghân. I count many things: stars in sky, leaves on trees, men in the dark. You have a score of scores counted ten times and five. They have more. Big fight, and who will win? And many more walk round walls of Stone-houses."

"Alas! He speaks all too shrewdly," said Théoden. "And our scouts say that they have cast trenches and stakes across the road. We cannot sweep them away in sudden onset."

"And yet we need great haste," said Éomer. "Mundburg is on fire!"

"Let Ghân-buri-Ghân finish!" said the Wild Man. "More than one road he knows. He will lead you by road where no pits are, no _gorgûn_ walk, only Wild Men and beasts. Many paths were made when Stonehouse-folk were stronger. They carved hills as hunters carve beast flesh. Wild Men think they ate stone for food. They went through Drúadan to Rimmon with great wains. They go no longer. Road is forgotten, but not by Wild Men. Over hill and behind hill it lies still under grass and tree, there behind Rimmon and down to Dîn and back at the end to Horse-men's roads. Wild Men will show you that road. Then you will kill _gorgûn_ and drive award bad dark with bright iron, and Wild Men can go back to sleep in the wild woods."

Éomer and the king spoke together in their own tongue. At length Théoden turned to the Wild Man. "We will receive your offer," he said. "For though we leave a host of foes behind, what matter? If the Stone City falls, then we shall have no returning. If it is saved, then the orc-host itself will be cut off. If you are faithful Ghân-buri-Ghân, then we will give you rich reward, and you shall have the friendship of the Mark forever."

"Dead men are not friends to living men, and give them no gifts," said the Wild Man. "But if you live after the Darkness, then leave Wild Men alone in the woods and do not hunt them like beasts any more. Ghân-buri-Ghân will not lead you into trap. He will go himself with father of Horsemen, and if he leads you wrong, you will kill him."

"So be it!" said Théoden.

"How long will it take to pass by the enemy and come back to the road?" asked Éomer. "We must go at foot-pace, if you guide us; and I doubt not that the way is narrow."

"Wild Men go quick on feet," said Ghân. "Way is wide for four horses in Stonewain Valley yonder," he waved his hand southwards; "but narrow at beginning and at end. Wild Man could walk from here to Dîn between sunrise and noon."

"Then we must allow at least seven hours for the leaders," said Éomer; "but we must reckon rather on some ten hours all. Things unforeseen may hinder us, and if our host is all strung out, it will be long ere it can be set in order when we issue form the hills. What is the hour now?"

"Who knows?" said Théoden. "All is night now."

"It is all dark, but it is not all night," said Ghân. "When Sun comes we feel her, even when she is hidden. Already she climbs over East-mountains. It is the opening of day in the sky-fields."

"Then we must set out as soon as may be," said Éomer. "Even so we cannot hope to come to Gondor's aid today."

I tapped on Tabby and Guthláf's shoulders. "Let us go back to where we slept," I whispered. "We need to make ourselves ready to depart."

We've reached the last stage before the war.

**-Tabby-**

All went well through the day. There was no sight nor sound of the enemy to hinder us. The Wild Men sent out hunters so that no orc or roving spy should learn of our movements. Ghân-buri-Ghân walked beside the king as we were led through the narrow path. Ghân brought tidings that the Pelennor Wall had been completely destroyed and we were free to pass through it unhindered by friend or foe.

Guthláf and I had lost Merry and 'Dernhelm' in the large crowd and were quite some ways behind in the king's group, whom we had joined. I had a feeling that Éowyn was going to sneak out of Elfhelm's _éored _and join the king's. The company came to a halt. "Let's ride on a bit, to see if we can't find Merry and Dernhelm," I whispered to Guthláf. He nodded, and we urged our horses on a little ways, slowly coming to the head of the company.

We found a shorter 'man' with a thin form and seated behind him was a small curly-haired figure. We stopped next to the two, nodding at them. Théoden suddenly turned back to his company, shouting: "Now is the hour come, Riders of the Mark, sons of Eorl! Foes and fire are before you, and your homes far behind. Yet, though you fight upon an alien field, the glory that you reap there shall be you own for ever. Oaths ye have taken: now fulfill them all to lord and land and league of friendship!"

Men clashed spear upon shield.

"Éomer, my son! You lead the first _éored_," said Théoden; "and it shall go behind the king's banner in the centre. Elfhelm, lead your company to the right when we pass the wall. And Grimbold shall lead his towards the left. Let the other companies behind follow these three that lead, as they have chance. Strike wherever the enemy gathers. Other plans we cannot make, for we know not yet how things stand upon the field. Forth now, and fear no darkness!"

The leading company rode off as swiftly as they could in the deep darkness. It didn't take us long before we came to where the out-walls had once stood. Wild cries of orcs broke out as we approached, though they sounded few and were quickly driven off or slain.

Once we passed the wall the three of us manning our horses broke away form Elfhelm's company and stayed with the king's. Silently we went along the field of Gondor. Ahead of us, maybe ten miles or more, there was a great burning. But between us and the crescent of fire stood the enemy. Long lines of foul orcs and evil men.

My stomach dropped and my arms began to tremble. This wasn't from excitement or nervous energy. I'm completely terrified. I looked over at Guthláf and Merry. Neither looked much better than me.

"Nervous?" Guthláf asked me.

"Please, I'm seventy-five percent kick-ass," I replied.

"And the other twenty-five percent?" Merry asked.

I gulped. "Crippling self-doubt," I answered.

Théoden stopped the company at the crest of a hill and we all looked upon the agony of Minas Tirith. I felt my last reserves of hope withering away inside my sinking heart. Horror and doubt seemed to have found a permanent home inside of me. My heart pounded in my rib cage, and I was surprised that that didn't give us away to the enemy, it was so loud. We were too late.

Then I felt something that I hadn't noticed I missed the feel of. There was wind blowing in my face. Far, far away, outside the furthest reaches of the monstrous cloud, morning came. The warm wind blew in my face again and I breathed it in. I closed my eyes, letting the feeling sink in. My feeling of kick-ass just rose to about one-hundred and seventy-six percent.

Théoden sat up in his saddle and bellowed more loudly than I had ever heard a man bellow:

_Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden!_

_Fell deeds awake: fire and slaughter!_

_Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered,_

_A sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises!_

_Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor!_

With that he seized a great horn from his banner-bearer and blew such a blast upon it that the horn burst asunder. And straightway all the horns in the host were lifted up in music. Suddenly, Théoden cried to Snowmane and the horse sprang away.

The rest of the company followed suit with a loud cry. None could overtake Théoden. I drew my sword as Oddie raced down the slope and into the company. Guthláf stayed at my right, Merry and Dernhelm at my left.

"Let's kick some ass Oddie," I said as we broke through the rear guard of the orc-host.

**Well, did you like it? I thought I'd throw in some more book as I haven't really done that in a while. So drop me a review! You I thank! **


	51. The Battle of Pelennor Fields

**I am sleep deprived and running on a large can of Monster Energy. *Eye twitch* I got up early to write this before my job to take small children trick-or-treating. Take this chapter and read it. Just take it. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Fifty-One: The Battle of Pelennor Fields_

**-Tabby-**

Oddie jumped over the orcs that had already been trampled to death, and I swung at any orcs that were not already deceased. Once we had broken through the lines of orcs, Guthláf and I lost Merry and Éowyn.

We were making awesome progress though. Théoden's men had cut through to the road from the gate and one of our hosts was among the siege-engines, slaying and driving our enemies into their own fire-pits. The battle was looking to our favor that is until we were aware of the Haradrim.

Guthláf and I were behind the king and his men by some ways. But through our own fighting we were aware that the Haradrim chieftain was slain by Théoden's spear, as he ran out to greet him. Then the battle turned for the worst.

The lightening sky was suddenly dimmed by a giant flying shape that made Oddie and Mireclya rear in terror, throwing both of us from our saddles. "Oddie!" I screamed as he took off across the field, followed by Mireclya. "Oddie, come back!"

"Tabby, he's gone, forget him now," Guthláf said, pulling me to my feet.

It was just in time, too. An ugly, fat orc attempted to swing at my head. I ducked, and swung my sword at him, just scratching its armor as it dodged my swing. I recovered just as Guthláf took a swing at it, hewing off its arm. And as it fell, I swung my sword at its neck, looking to hew off its head. I succeeded in _nearly _beheading it. I got half way through before; my swing lost its power. And as the orc fell, it took my sword with it. I just barely pulled the sword from its neck when another orc swung at Guthláf.

This one was wearing minimal armor, so as Guthláf was busy sparing with it, I ran it through. "This fighting stuff is so much harder than it looks," I panted as the orc fell to the already bloodied ground.

Before Guthláf could reply, we both said, "Behind you," in unison. We each turned to fight the foe behind us, staying back to back. For each slain orc, another two took its place, until we were completely surrounded.

"Am I being tested again?" I yelled to the sky. "What the fuck?"

It slipped out. I couldn't help it. I was in the midst of battle, pissed off and surrounded by sneering orcs. Choosing my words carefully is not a virtue at this point.

I was beginning to tire, and the battle has barely started. I was out of breath; sweating and my shoulders were burning. Especially the left one. I feel like I've been fighting for hours on end.

I blocked the current orc's sword with mine, pinning the weapon to the ground, I didn't know what else to do, my wits were everywhere, so I really shouldn't have been surprised when the orc dealt me a nice, hard punch to the face. I flew backwards and landed hard on the ground, blood streaming from my nose and lips.

Now I'm really pissed. Pissed that I'm so tired already, pissed that Oddie threw me from the saddle, and pissed that the little filthy mc-nasty had punched me in the face.

I got to my feet, spit out the blood pooling in my mouth (and a tooth along with it) and I dodged the next blow, and cut off his fighting arm. I then dealt it a rather low blow. I kicked it where the sun don't shine, and stabbed it through its opened mouth.

"This is too much," I heard Guthláf pant. A rather short and squat-legged orc snuck up behind him just as he spoke, and I had just enough time to run up and stab it in the back of the neck.

I quickly scanned the vicinity around us and saw that there was just no hope of fighting out of this orc-circle alone. I began to feel utterly hopeless until I heard a rather loud scream from a horse, and saw a certain short, brown horse, followed closely by a white horse with grey speckles.

I stood rather dumbfounded as I saw the two horses break through the small barrier of orcs. The orcs looked just as confused as we did. "I think we've got ourselves a couple of bi-polar horses," I commented to Guthláf.

He nodded as we watched our two horses kicking orcs in their faces or stamping on the ones that had been knocked down. Guthláf and I were able to fight off the remaining orcs as Oddie and Mireclya took care of the rest.

The battle had calmed for a few moments, orc-hosts were either destroyed or retreating, but their back-up was coming swiftly down the road. Having a moment of peace, (well as peaceful as you can get during a war) I turned to Oddie.

"Odysseus-Damen-Legolas-Kartik-Cadvan-Magic Johnson-Tiberious-Dustfinger-Romeo-Johann Sebastian Bach!" I yelled, grabbing his reigns. "What the _hell _is the matter with you? Running away like that and then coming back in the nick of time! I oughtta kill you!" I grabbed the horse around his neck and hugged him.

Odysseus neighed and shook his head, asking me to get off. I let go of him as I heard other horses approaching. Éomer and other men, who had mastered their horses, came riding back. It was then that I realized, the Witch-king has been slain, Éowyn is hurt, Merry has a bad case of the Black Breath, and Théoden is dying.

I quickly turned around and around until I spotted the giant fell beast lying dead in the field some ways off. "Come on," I said to Guthláf as I climbed onto Oddie's back. "Let's go Oddie." I urged him in the direction of the giant carcass.

Even as Guthláf and I urged our horses closer to the place where the king lay, Éomer and his men overtook us. We arrived at the infamous place where Théoden, King of Rohan, fell with his foe, the Witch-king of Angmar.

As the two of us got closer, a grim look fell on Guthláf's face. "The king is he…?" he turned to me.

"Wait," was my reply,

We were just in time to see the king's banner being raised, and Théoden open his eyes. Éomer was bent over his uncle, who saw the banner being lifted. He made a sign that it should be given over to Éomer. "Hail, King of the Mark," Théoden said. "Ride now to victory! Bid Éowyn farewell!" And so he died.

Those who stood near wept, crying: "Théoden King! Théoden King!" Guthláf was one of them. I made no remark to him, even as my own eyes blurred with tears.

Éomer then rose and said:

_Mourn not overmuch! Mighty was the fallen,_

_Meet was his ending. When his mound is raised,_

_Women then shall weep. War now calls us!_

He himself wept as he spoke. "Let his knights remain here," he said, "and bear his body in honor from the field, lest the battle ride over it! Yea and all those other of the king's men that lie here." And he looked over the slain, suddenly seeing his sister. Éowyn's helmet lay next to her, her sword was nothing more than a golden hilt, laying useless at her feet. Éomer seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Éowyn, Éowyn!" he cried at last. "Éowyn, how come you here? What madness of devilry is this? Death, death, death! Death take us all!"

Then without taking any council or waiting for the men of the city, he ran headlong back to the front of the great host, and blew a horn, and cried aloud for the onset. Over the field rang his clear voice: "Death! Ride, ride to ruin and the world's ending!"

A new fury rose in me, I'm not sure why, but I was trembling with anger, and eager for blood. This feeling scared me, but I still turned to Guthláf and said: "I'm fighting." I didn't wait nor listen to his yelled reply, I urged Oddie on into the fray, screaming "Death!" just like all the other soldiers.

I was in a blind fury, and didn't care much that I had no friends nor aid about me. I was fighting alone, by myself, unaccompanied, solo. I didn't heed the sudden fear that rose in upon seeing the Oliphaunts. For most of the next battle I was either blind with fury or blind with terror and only saw that I killed anything coming toward me with intent to kill.

I was only brought out of my intense focus when Oddie, in his fear bolted onto a hillock where we could see the battle, he was weary from running into frays and back out again. My arms were tired and aching, and sweat was running into my eyes. Panting I looked around the battle field. Men from both fronts were falling, slain by their enemies. Thinking that I should do something more than just sit here on Oddie, I sheathed my sword, and drew forth my bow. Oddie needs a break and I may be able to slay some orcs or Haradrim men from here.

I drew an arrow and knocked it into my bow. I was just aiming at one Haradrim man in particular that was mercilessly attacking a soldier of Rohan, when I heard distraught cries of the men of Rohan and of Gondor. I shot the Haradrim man in the shoulder, giving the Rohan man enough time to finish him off. I lowered my bow and listened to the distraught cries.

"The Corsairs of Umbar!" men shouted. "The Corsairs of Umbar! Look! The Corsairs of Umbar are coming! So Belfalas is taken, and the Ethir and Lebennin is gone. The Corsairs are upon us! It is the last stroke of doom!"

In the distance I heard bells tolling, signaling the coming. I looked to the river that was scarcely a mile off. I saw black sails approaching. I couldn't help a smile that flicked across my face. "Aragorn has returned," I said to Oddie, patting his neck.

I sat upon the hillock, watching Aragorn and his men jump from the black ships, suddenly feeling very giddy with excitement and awe. I stayed upon the hillock, shooting my arrows at any man or orc that was overpowering a man of Rohan, of Gondor, or of the North. My very last arrow was shot straight through an orc's head that was nearly ready to hew off Gimli's.

Gimli turned in time to see the orc fall to the ground, and then looked towards where the arrow had come from. He saw me and I gave him a little wave. I slipped my bow back to the place where I had kept it, and urged Oddie forward, riding down to meet Gimli.

"So we meet again, Master Dwarf," I said.

"Lassie," he said. "I was sure you weren't comin'."

"I was sure I informed you that I was," I replied, grinning.

"Boromir will have your head," he warned.

"He always says that, and yet I am still in possession of it," I replied.

The Battle of Pelennor Fields lasted until the sun set. After nightfall not one foe was left in the Rammas. We had won the battle of Gondor. After night had fallen I handed Oddie over to a stable hand of Gondor just inside the city, retrieved one of lanterns that a soldier was handing out and went to help search for survivors.

Once I had been separated from Gimli, I did not see anyone else during the rest of the battle. I knew where Merry, Pippin and Gandalf were, and after asking around, I found out Guthláf had help bear the king and Éowyn away, and ended up staying within the city walls.

I knew Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were all supposed to live. I had heard that Aragorn went with Éomer to the Houses of Healing, and also heard rumor of Legolas and Gimli roaming around the field aiding in the search for the wounded. But I have not seen nor heard word of Boromir, and something in me feared for the worst.

Time went on and with no news nor sight of him I began to feel incredibly sick. My limbs were trembling and it only got worse when I heard Legolas call my name, telling me to turn in.

I was going to turn and go to the city, giving one last look around to bodies that lay on the red ground. In the pale light of the lantern I saw him lying on the blood-soaked grass, eyes closed and not moving. I dropped the lantern with a crash

I heard someone scream: "Nooo!" before later realizing that it had been me. I ran to Boromir and fell to my knees next to him. I saw that blood dripped down the side of his head.

"Boromir, wake up!" I said, shaking him. He didn't move, he didn't even twitch. "Boromir!" I shook him again, feeling hot tears begin to roll down my cheeks. "Nooo!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder that began to pull me away. "No!" I screamed pulling away. 

"Tabby, get up. Get out of the way!" came Legolas' voice.

"Noo!" I pulled away from him and threw myself onto Boromir, hugging him, crying into his chest.

This time I felt both my arms being grabbed and I was hauled up by Legolas and one of the twins. The other twin was at Boromir's side with his head on his chest, listening. I pulled away from the twin and hugged Legolas. I was in a glass case of emotion alright? Don't throw rocks.

***ZzZzZzZzZzZz* Extinction of the Gummy Bear's Secretary aka Extinction's collie: Extinction asks that you please leave her a review and put off coming after her in an angry mob until she is fully rested. Thank you.**


	52. Healing

***Watches as collie follows Luna Gurlz around forever. Eats Gummy Bear.* Hahahah! I love doing that you guys! And come on, you know you love it too. Oh, hey Dithinus, I came prepared. *Points to pink sparkly helmet that was not stolen from my cousin.* HAH! *Eats another Gummy Bear* Please enjoy this chapter, kay?**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Fifty-two: Healing_

**-Tabby-**

"Tell her to calm herself," one of the twins said. "Boromir is alive."

"Then why is his head bleeding?" I yelled at the elf.

"Because he was hit on the head," the elf replied calmly.

"I fear a concussion, Elladan, find me a bier, Legolas, take her in. You best get your rest," Elrohir replied.

"Come, Tabby," Legolas said, beginning to lead me back towards the city.

"No! I want to stay with Boromir!" I said, pulling away.

"There is nothing you can do for him here. He is in good hands," Legolas said, turning to me.

"No, I want to stay with him," I told him again, wiping at my eyes.

"You've been fighting all day, you need to eat and rest," Legolas said.

I shook my head and crossed my arms as Elladan came with another man, bearing bier. "I want to stay with him," I repeated.

I felt another hand on my shoulder and looked up into Elrohir's gentle face. "By the time you have eaten enough that Legolas sees fit, Boromir's head will be bandaged and he will be resting in his own room. There you may stay with him," he said to me. "Does that sound fair to you?"

I wiped my cheeks on my sleeves again and nodded as Legolas ushered me towards the gates. Elrohir led the way through the city, followed by Elladan and the other bier bearer. Legolas and I came last. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, quietly. I already knew, but I felt that I needed to hear it.

"Pippin has stayed with Merry in the Houses of Healing, Aragorn is tending to the sick and wounded, Gandalf has his own business to attend to, and I told Gimli to go on ahead and warn Aragorn that Boromir has been wounded," Legolas replied.

"Don't say it like that," I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Wounded. It makes it sound like he's got a gapping hole in his chest," I replied.

"What would you rather have me say?" he asked.

"A rather large boo-boo," I replied, looking up at him.

Legolas smiled, and wrapped an arm around me. "He'll be fine. Aragorn will tend to him, you know-"

"_The hands of the king are the hands of a healer_. I know," I said.

At the sixth level of the city Elrohir, his brother and the second bier bearer departed and went towards the houses. Legolas led me up to the seventh level where the kitchens were. "I'm not really hungry," I told him as we entered the steamy kitchen.

"Either you eat, or you don't see Boromir," Legolas replied.

"Fine," I sighed, finding a chair near the wall to sit down. Legolas busied himself with inquiring of the cooks if there was anything to eat. Doesn't look like there's much in here anyways.

However, Legolas did come back in five minutes with a plate of bread and cheese along with a cup of lukewarm water. "This is all they have to spare at the moment," Legolas said, handing the plate to me.

It wasn't a big plate and I wasn't served a very large helping either, so this was rather a snack than a meal. "What about butter?" I asked.

"There's none to spare," he replied.

I shrugged. Whatever gets me to Boromir. But I hadn't really realized just how hungry I was after missing the last four meals. The bread was stale and the cheese tasted funny, but I downed it in less than three minutes.

"Guess you _were _hungry," Legolas commented, from the wall next to me.

"Please, sir, may I have some more?" I asked, offering him my plate.

"There's not enough for you to have a second helping. It seems that most of the food that _had _been prepared has been eaten by two _perian_," Legolas replied.

I sighed. "Oh well, take me to my Boromir," I said, handing my plate to Legolas.

Legolas led me back out into the cool night air. The walk wasn't nearly as long as the first, but it seemed like hours before we finally found Boromir's room.

"Now, remember, Tabby," Legolas said. "Boromir isn't the only occupant of this room." I nodded, reaching for the door knob. "Behave yourself, understand. Watch your tongue."

"Okay!" I said, opening the door. I slipped in and gently closed the door.

I was welcomed by warm candle light and the sight of three people in the room. Boromir in the bed to the left, and whom I assumed to be Faramir in the right. But there was also an elderly man who couldn't decide which bed to sit at. He was a grim looking man with dark hair that was greying. He strongly resembled Boromir. Please tell me this isn't who I think it is.

"What are you doing here, child?" he asked in a grim voice.

"I came to see Boromir," I replied.

"What gives you the right to come see my son?" he asked.

Shit. Shitty-shit-shit. Shiiit! Now I see where I _really _fucked up. He's supposed to be dead! What am I going to do?

"Uh-uhmm, he basically adopted me," I said.

"You're the one who Gandalf spoke of. You saved my son," he mused.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, going to his bed.

"They said his wound was not bad. He should wake soon," Denethor went on.

I sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked at Boromir. He lay incredibly still, his breathing seemed normal, but he never moved. His head was bandaged. Blood had soaked through the white gauze a bit and formed a red blossom just above his right eye.

"How's Faramir?" I asked.

"He has awakened once tonight. He seemed eager to serve the ranger from the North. But he has fallen back to sleep," Denethor replied. "That ranger healed Boromir as well. He said it'd be awhile before he woke though. He's not as bad as I thought."

Denethor droned on and on about all of Boromir's accomplishments. It's rather boring hearing all of this once you know it all, but soon Denethor's voice made me drift off into sleep.

I was dimly aware of someone picking me up and carrying me out of the room. I was too tired to remember who it was, but the next morning I woke up to the sound of two hobbits chatting away at an unseen table. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes. I heard the chatting stop and I mumbled a "don't mind me." I stretched and rubbed my neck.

"Mmm…my neck hurts," I muttered.

"Probably 'cause you slept in your armor," Merry said, through a mouthful of some kind of food.

I groggily got up and stumbled over to the table, where he and Pippin sat. I pulled up a third chair from the wall and snatched a roll out of Pippin's hand. "Hello to you too," he said, as I took a rather large bite.

I looked at the roll and held it out to him. "Want it back?" I asked.

"No thank you," he said reaching into a basket chock full of 'em.

I took another big bite. "If it helps anything, I missed your face," I told him, with my mouth full.

"Well I missed you too," he replied, through a mouthful of bread.

"Do you think you two could not talk with your mouths full?" Merry asked.

I turned to Merry and showed him my chewed bread. "Thank you Tabby," he said.

"Welcome, Mer-bear," I replied.

"Boromir find out about your stunt this time?" Merry asked.

"What stunt?" I asked.

"Sneaking into the war?" he said.

"Is Boromir awake, then?" I asked, eagerly.

"He woke up early this morning when Aragorn was bandaging his head again, but he fell back asleep right away," Pippin said.

"What? What happened?" Merry asked.

"Boromir got a big boo-boo," I replied. I pointed to my head. "He got hit on the head."

"He has a slight concussion," Pippin put in.

"That's news to me," I said, looking over at him.

"Strider said he'll be fine. He just needs a few days' rest."

"But I always thought you _weren't _supposed to sleep with a head injury."

"It's not as bad as you think it is, Tabby. Gandalf was just in with news a few minutes ago. He's had little sleep and he also said you're not to go back in there at all today," Pippin said.

"What? Why?" I snapped.

"Aragorn wants you to stay out in the fresh air. He doesn't want either of us in the houses either," Merry said.

"Stinkin' kingly ranger dude," I muttered grabbing another roll. "These are freaking good. Why are they so good?"

"Either you've never had bread before or you're starved," Merry said.

"They aren't that bad," Pippin said.

"You're used to them. And you'll eat just about anything," Merry replied.

"Says the hobbit who once ate twelve coconut donuts," I said.

"Says the girl who got caught kissing-" I shot up and covered Merry's mouth.

"How 'bout you grow up," I growled at him.

"Wait, what?" Pippin asked, staring at us.

Merry pushed my hand away. Why do hobbits love gossip so much? "Guthláf, the boy who rode with her to Isengard."

"Tabby!" Pippin said in a rather scandalous way.

"I didn't even kiss him! Merry walked in before I could!" I argued, pointing to the criminal.

"Was the second time they've been caught nearly kissing too," Merry said. Pippin whistled and nudged me with his elbow.

"Speaking of super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot Rohan boys, where'd he get to?" I wondered aloud. Then I looked at the two hobbits who were staring at me in shock. "I mean…nice, handsome…err…I never said anything."

"Well, I don't know where _he _went, but if you both are ready I can show around the city," Pippin said.

"I have to change and brush my hair and kill Merry for telling you that," I replied.

Pippin rolled his eyes. "Hurry up, then," he said.

Once I had put my pink dress back on (it's grown on me) and made my hair look presentable and grabbed as many rolls as I could carry, Pippin was leading Merry and I around the city.

The first place we were shown was the throne room where Théoden still lay, covered in a golden sheet. At his feet lay his shield and his sword lay on top of him. He looked at peace. A deserving place for a deserving king. Before we left, I bowed to him one last time, and Merry gave him his word to always remember him when smoking.

The next place was the guard room, followed by all of Pippin's watch areas when he had been on duty, and finally, once my supply of rolls was gone and Merry had tired and my attention had wavered, he took us out to see the White Tree.

The courtyard was mostly deserted. There stood a few guards around the White Tree and a lone figure standing at the wall of the courtyard. He had blonde hair, was rather tall and looked suspiciously like Guthláf.

"This is the White Tree of Gondor," I heard Pippin say. I was too busy focusing on Guthláf. "The Tree of Kings." I heard Merry sigh as he took a seat on one of the stone benches near the tree.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The tree that won't bloom again. Too bad it will," I said, going towards Guthláf.

"Tabby!" Pippin called after me. "Tabby, I wasn't done!"

I ignored him as I walked up to Guthláf. "Hey, kid," I said, standing next to him.

"Hello," he sighed. He sounded incredibly depressed.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

"It should be, but it isn't," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

He looked over at me and I could see that he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red, and he looked like he hasn't slept. "I don't want you to worry over it," he said.

I made a pouty face. "Whassa matter?" I asked him.

He forced a smile. "When the battle ended yesterday night, I did as you had, and helped search for survivors," he began. "I found my father under a few orc bodies. He was alive and conscious, but he was wounded badly. He had been shot with two arrows and stabbed through." Guthláf paused. He was examining his hands, which were beginning to tremble. I wrapped my arm around his and held his hand. "He survived long enough to get up to the sixth level. He even made it to the Houses of Healing.

"He knew he didn't have much time left. He knew he wouldn't get through this war. He asked me to sit by him until he passed. Father told me how sorry he was that he wasn't a proper father, that it wasn't my fault what happened to my mother. He apologized for all the beatings he gave me…" Guthláf trailed off and wiped at his eyes. "He even told me that he loved me. Those were his last words before he died."

I let go of his hand and opened my arms up for a hug. Guthláf accepted the hug, but he hugged me harder than I thought he would. I heard him trying his best not to cry, but he wasn't exactly doing the best job.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I never cry in front of others."

"It's alright," I replied. "I don't think any less of you for it."

"I never thought I'd be an orphan," he said quietly.

"You and me both," I replied, placing my hand on the back of his head.

Guthláf slowly let go of me, and reached into his pocket for a handkerchief. He took a moment to wipe his face dry of any tears and placed it back into his pocket. "You should come with Pippin, Merry and me. Pippin is showing us around the city. It might help to get your mind off of your father for awhile."

He nodded, slipped his hand into mine, and I led him over to where the two hobbits were.

**O.o.O**

Throughout the rest of the day if Guthláf and I weren't in the company of the hobbits, we were in each other's. Mostly we just roamed around the city in silence. Sometimes we'd talk about something we saw, sometimes we'd start talking about other things, but mostly it was silent between us. It wasn't that awkward kind of silence either, it was a companionable silence. We didn't let go of each other's hands either.

The sun had sunk behind the mountain long ago, and the moon was high in the sky before Guthláf started walking me back towards Boromir's room.

"So where will you be sleeping tonight?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Last night I stayed in the room with my father. I don't think they'll let me stay in one the healing rooms again," he replied.

"I could talk to Gandalf or Aragorn or someone to get you someplace to sleep," I said to him.

"It's not necessary," he said, as we turned the corner.

"Yes it is. I don't have a place to sleep either. I took Gandalf's bed last night. I'll ask," I said.

"Tabby," he sighed, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Don't 'Tabby' me. It's final. You're getting a proper bed to sleep in," I told him.

He gave me a small smile. "Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you," he said.

"You'd probably be wondering around with an extra horse somewhere in Rohan without a jacket," I said.

"What?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't know," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiled a small smile again and began to lean down to me. I stood up on my tiptoes.

"My son!" came a yell from down the hall. "My son! Oh, Boromir's awake!"

I pulled away and stared down the hall. "Find Tabitha!" came Denethor's voice again.

"Go," Guthláf said. I looked back up at him. "Go see Boromir. You've been waiting for him to wake. Go on." 

I smiled at him. "Thank you. Stay here, okay?"

"Alright," he said, as I ran down the hall and into Boromir's room.

I tossed open the door to find that both Denethor and Faramir were at his bedside. They all turned to look at me. I ran over to Boromir and threw my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorryyyy!" I said, into his shoulder.

"Tabby," Boromir said, patting my back.

"I'm sorry I'm such a brat. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and I yelled at you!" 

"Tabby."

"I'm sorry I kept sneaking away. Please just don't leave me ever again!"

"Tabby," Boromir said, hugging me tightly. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you, I'm sorry I yelled at you, too. Calm down, and take a deep breath."

I did as he asked me, but I never let go of him.

***Tips Gummy Bear bucket upside down, shaking it sadly.* They're gone! Noo! Anyways, do you guys really think I would kill Boromir off? Despite the problems it is going to cause Tabby in the near future, she has no regrets as do I. So: neener, neener, neener. Please review. **


	53. A Rather Depressing Debate

**Hi! I know some of you are slightly annoyed with the fact that there hasn't been any kissin' going on, but I can assure you it's a'comin'. **

**And to answer some questions: Denethor is still alive because had Boromir not died, I doubt he would have gone crazy. And with Boromir alive, I don't think he would've gone all pyro on Faramir either. But Boromir and Tabby have this under control. Kay? Read!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Fifty-three: A Rather Depressing Debate_

**-Tabby-**

"Tabby," Boromir said, patting my back. "You can let go now."

"No," I said, only hugging him tighter.

"I can't breathe," he said.

"Sucks for you," I replied.

"Alright, come now child," said Denethor, attempting to pull me away from Boromir.

"No. This is my Boromir," I said, finally letting go and sitting on the edge of the bed. This forced Boromir to scoot closer to the wall. "Mine." I pointed to Boromir.

Faramir and Denethor looked at Boromir, who was not at all surprised, just slightly annoyed. He shrugged to them. "She's not usually so sweet," he said, looking down at me. "Why are you acting so sweet? Or have you caused other people some grief today?"

"Only Merry and Pippin. But they don't count, because they did the same to me with the donuts," I replied.

"Donuts?" Faramir asked, looking between Boromir and me.

"That, my brother, is a story for much later, when there is time to tell it," Boromir replied.

"It's a whopper," I agreed. "And Boromir." I looked up at him, as he looked down at me. "If you ever scare me like this again, I _will _kill you."

"Is that a threat?" he asked.

"That's a promise," I replied.

He chuckled and gave me another hug. "I would've missed you had I not lived," he said.

"Liar!" I replied. "Oh! I just remembered. Are there any spare rooms?"

"Did you not get a place to sleep last night?" Faramir asked me.

"I took Gandalf's bed. But I don't really care about taking his bed again, but Guthláf needs somewhere to stay," I said.

I could feel Boromir glaring at me just for mentioning his name, but Denethor was not at all concerned about that. "Was he not shown to a place last night? Any friend of yours should be given a place to rest," he said.

"Well, his father died last night, so he stayed in one of these rooms, but he's not allowed to stay in one again tonight. They need the room, I guess," I replied.

"There are a few, why don't you go fetch him," Denethor said.

I nodded and ran out to the hallway, where I had left Guthláf. I looked out into the hall and saw no one. I ventured out and searched up and down the hall, looked around all corners, but I couldn't find him. He had left.

**O.o.O**

The next morning, I asked all around if anyone had seen Guthláf, but no one had. I described him to everyone I could possibly find, but it was no use. The only people I hadn't asked yet were two hobbits, an elf, a dwarf, a wizard and a kingly ranger dude. But since the latter two are currently missing in action as well, I'll go bug four of my favorite people to annoy.

"Hey! You four, with the faces!" I yelled to the four who were walking towards the Houses of Healing. The four turned to me, Merry looking rather tired, Pippin worried, Gimli not very up-beat in his gung-ho attitude, and Legolas looked less than perfect. "Where's Guthláf?"

"Probably hiding from you," Pippin suggested.

"Awe, remind me about that statement when I'm in the kitchen eating your mushrooms," I said.

I earned a glare from the hobbit. "He is down in the fields," Legolas said. "He's laying his father to rest."

"Exactly where did you last see him?" I asked, in all seriousness.

Legolas strode over to me. "It's best you let him have some time to say goodbye to his father," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder and steering me towards the way they had been going.

"But I have to show him where his new bed is," I argued.

"It's mid-morning. I'm sure it can wait until tonight, when it is needed," he replied.

"But," I said, pointing down the road that I assumed led towards the gates.

"Stay with us for awhile," Legolas said. "Gimli and I haven't seen you since we parted ways in Edoras."

"I'm sure you _really _missed me," I replied sarcastically. "By the way, I'm sorry about that parting shot to your head, Gimli."

"It has been forgiven lassie," Gimli said. "You did manage to save my neck the other day during the battle."

"So that doesn't leave you in my debt then?" I asked.

"No."

"So you're not going to attempt to sneak me some beer?"

"No."

"Damn," I muttered. "Pippin?"

"Don't even bother asking," he said.

"What if I give you mushrooms?" I asked turning to him.

"What if I tell Boromir I caught you with Guthláf?" he asked.

"But that would be a lie, and lies are bad," I told him.

"But Boromir doesn't know that," he said.

"Well played, Master Hobbit," I complemented.

"Thank you," he replied.

"How is Boromir doing?" Merry asked, as the five of us sat down along the wall that divided us from a great fall.

"Fine. He and Denethor are having a son to father talk, over two topics I suggested to him this morning before ditching them," I replied.

"And what would that be?" Gimli asked, stuffing his pipe full of pipeweed.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you, my dear Dwarf," I replied.

"Where's Faramir then?" Pippin asked.

"I dunno. Off doing Faramir-like things?" I suggested.

The four of them just rolled their eyes at my answer. But before anyone could speak, or change the topic, one of the sons of Elrond comes striding towards us. "Good morning," he greeted, rather solemnly.

"Good morning, Elladan," said Legolas said. Elladan got around of collective 'good mornings' from everyone else but me.

"Good evening," I greeted, touching my fingertips together.

"Its morning, Tabby," Merry said.

"Don't tell me how to live my life," I replied.

"I hate to take you away from your companions, Lady Tabby, but Aragorn and Gandalf are requesting that you come down to join the debate," Elladan said.

"Whiieee?" I asked. "Why do I always have to go when they're being all depressing?"

"Aragorn bid me to tell you it's urgent and that once you've finished there you may do as you please," Elladan said.

"Well, tell him that the only way I'll come down is if he dresses like a lion and sings 'I Just Can't Wait to be King' out in the fields," I replied.

Elladan didn't have a reply for that. He looked at my companions both confused and asking for help. "Tabby, you need to go," Legolas said to me.

"Nnnneeeeeehh! I don't want to," I wined.

"Tabitha," Legolas sighed.

I crossed my arms, thinking about the consequences. Not going would mean more time to bug these four, a tongue lashing from the head-honchos, Boromir giving me a lecture as well, and possibly a smack on the head from Gandalf. But going would mean listening to men talk about war, getting depressed from the talking about war, and possibly seeing Guthláf. I think I'll go.

I sighed and got to my feet and wiped dirt from my butt. Elladan turned to lead me down to the tents, but Legolas got his attention.

"Elladan, make sure dear Tabby doesn't get side-tracked while you take her down there," Legolas said, in the sweetest voice I've ever heard. I turned to glare.

"Teasing will only get you pain," I replied. "And not just any pain, karma pain."

Legolas chuckled as the two of us left. It took us about ten minutes to get down to the ruined gates. Once we came out into the fields I looked about for Guthláf. It was like tent city down there, I couldn't see a single thing other than tents and Rangers roaming around.

But as we came closer to a rather large tent I noticed a smoke that came from a great burning somewhere on the field, I also noticed a mass burial taking place. I saw Guthláf standing by what I assumed to be his father's covered body, waiting to lay him to rest. I saw him reach up to dry his eyes. On an impulse, I turned away from the tent Elladan was showing me to, and made to go over to Guthláf.

"My lady, where are you going?" the elf asked.

"My friend needs me over there," I said, pointing.

"The king needs you in here," he said, pointing to the tent. "Your friend is busy at the moment, as are you. Come now."

I sighed heavily and walked into the tent, interrupting a rather heavy debate. Imrahil was in the middle of making a point when I walked in. "How do?" I asked, plopping down next to Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Aragorn muttered.

"Ya know, next time you want me to come and discuss depressing things, I think I _will _make you sing and dance," I said to him.

"Is this how we speak to our kings?" Imrahil asked.

"That's how I speak to my king," I replied. "King." Aragorn rolled his eyes. "So, king, what did I have to come down here for? King."

"I was just in the middle of making my point," Imrahil said.

"Proceed," I said nodding to him.

He cast a glance at Aragorn, who nodded for him to continue speaking. "As I was saying, you would retreat to Minas Tirith, or Dol Amroth or to Dunharrow, and there sit like children on sand-castles when the tide is flowing?"

"That would be no new counsel," said Gandalf. "Have you not done this and little more in all the days of Denethor? But no! I said this would be prudent. I do not counsel prudence. I said victory could not be achieved by arms. I still hope for victory, but not by arms. For into the midst of all these policies comes the Ring of Power, the foundation of Barad-dûr, and the hope of Sauron.

"Concerning this thing, my lords, you now know enough for the understanding of our plight and of Sauron's. If he regains it, you valor is vain, and his victory will be swift and complete: so complete that none can foresee the end of it while this world lasts. If it is destroyed then he will fall; and his fall will be so low that none can foresee his arising ever again. For he will lose the best part of the strength that was native to him in his beginning, and all that was made or begun with that power will crumble, and he will be maimed for ever, becoming a mere spirit of malice that gnaws itself in the shadows, but cannot again grow or take shape. And so a great evil of this world will be removed.

"Other evils there are that may come; for Sauron is himself but a servant or emissary." I noticed Gandalf's eyes flick towards me. "Yet it is not our part to master all the tides of the world, but to do what is in us for the succor of those years wherein we are set, uprooting the evil in the fields we know, so that those who live after may have clean earth to till. What weather they shall have is not ours to rule.

"Now Sauron knows all this, and he knows that this precious thing which he lost has been found again; but he does not yet know where it is, or so we hope. And therefore he is now in great doubt. For if we have found this thing, there are some among us with strength to wield it. That too he knows. For do I not guess rightly, Aragorn, that you have shown yourself to him in the Stone of Orthanc?" 

"I did so ere I rode from the Hornburg," answered Aragorn. "I deemed the time was ripe, and that the Stone had come to me for just such a purpose. It was then ten days since the Ring-bearer went east from Rauros, and the Eye of Sauorn, I thought, should be drawn out from his own land. Too seldom has he been challenged since he returned to his Tower. Though if I had foreseen how swift would be his onset in answer, maybe I should not have dared to show myself. Bare time was given me to come to your aid."

"You did rightly," I said, speaking up. "Now Sauron is confused. He doesn't know where to send his host. We need to keep Sauron's eye fixed on us, and draw out his host to meet us. Let Frodo and Sam have a chance to get across the evil plains. No, we won't be able to win through strength of arms, but all we really need to do is create one big diversion."

"Surely you do not speak of Marching on the Black Gate, child," said Imrahil.

"I do. Gather our full strength and go challenge the mother ducker," I replied.

We fell silent for a time, before Aragorn spoke. "As I have begun, so I will go on. We come now to the very brink, where hope and despair are akin. To waver is to fall. Let none now reject the counsels of which we have been given. Nonetheless I do not claim command over any man. Let others choose as they will."

"From the North we came with this purpose, and from Elrond our father we brought this very counsel. We will not turn back," Elrohir said.

"As for myself," said Éomer, "I have little knowledge of these deep matters; but I need it not. This I know, and it is enough, that as my friend Aragorn succored me and my people, so I will aid him when he calls. I will go."

"As for me," said Imrahil, "the Lord Aragorn I hold to be my liege-lord, whether he claim it or no. His wish is to me a command. I will go also. Yet I think also of the people of Gondor. Lord Denethor has not given any thought to its people, and Gandalf has left me in his stead. To prudence some heed must still be given. For we must prepare against all chances, good as well as evil. Now, it may be that we shall triumph, and while there is any hope of this, Gondor must be protected. I would not have us return with victory to a City in ruins and a land ravaged behind us. And yet we learn from the Rohirrim that there is an army still un-fought upon our northern flank."

"That is true," said Gandalf. "I do not counsel you to leave the City all unmanned. Indeed the force that we led east need not be great enough for any assault in earnest upon Mordor, so long as it be great enough to challenge battle. And it must move soon. Therefore I ask the Captains: what force could we muster and lead out in two days' time at the latest? And they must be hardy men that go willingly, knowing their peril."

"All are weary, and very many have wounds light or grievous," said Éomer, "and we have suffered much loss of our horses, and that is ill to bear. If we must ride soon, then I cannot hope to lead even two thousands, and yet leave as many for the defense of the City."

"We have not only to reckon with those who fought on this field," said Aragorn. "New strength is on the way from the southern fiefs, now that the coasts have been rid. Four thousands I sent marching from Pelargir through Lossarnach two days ago; and Angbor the fearless rides before them. If we set out in two days more, they will draw nigh ere we depart. Moreover many were bidden to follow me up the River in any craft they could gather; and with this wind they will soon be at hand, indeed several ships have already come to Harlond. I judge that we could lead out seven thousands of horse and foot, and yet leave the City in better defense that it was when the assault began."

"The Gate is destroyed," said Imrahil, "and where not is the skill to rebuild it and set it up anew?"

"In Erebor in the Kingdom of Dáin there is such skill," said Aragorn; "and if all our hopes do not perish, then in time I will send Gimli Glóin's son to ask for wrights of the Mountain. But men are better than gates, and no gate will endure against our Enemy if men desert it."

This then ended the debate that I was told to join. They figured it out for themselves with little help from me. But as the other captains soon departed to give orders to muster what they could, Gandalf told me to stay.

"What?" I asked. "I came down here like I was asked, and I gave Elladan a minimal amount of trouble."

"You and I must speak of this third task ere you leave," Gandalf said.

Awe, hell…wasn't that debate depressing enough?

**I am sorry for this loooong filler chapter filled with bookishness. But! The action shall be coming up, I swear!*puts hand on the BRAND SPANKING NEW bucket of gummy bears.***

**Please review. **


	54. Tasks

**Well, hi! You guys are so silly, I love your reviews. Theys be awesome. This is just another filler chapter, but there is no bookishness in here. So I must warn you that there is a bit of fluffy, flirty stuff, but the next few chapters will talk of doom and death. So enjoy it. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Fifty-four: Tasks_

**-Tabby-**

"Why do you have to bring that up? I kind of just forgot about the fact that death is looming right over my head," I said, crossing my arms.

"Because, this task shall try you in many ways," Gandalf replied. "You need to be ready if you are to win and live to tell the tale."

"Do you know when it's going to come up? Because I'm fairly sure that I never even completed the second task," I said.

"No, you have not; but you _have _started it," Gandalf replied.

"What?" I asked.

"The other day's battle," he answered. "You started the task, but the next battle will be the end of it. It'll ultimately test your warfare skills."

I sighed. "Because I have those, right?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Besides, what if Boromir refuses to let me go?"

"I am afraid my word overrules his," he replied. "Now, you shall have to train these next two days."

"Train! But Gandalf-"

"I'll not have any buts. Elladan and Elrohir have already agreed to spar with you." I sighed and flopped backwards onto the ground. "Now, about the third task-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fight to death…blood, guts, alone. I got it," I said, waving my hand at him.

"Do you child? Do you know what happens after the battle at the Black Gate?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes! Of course I know!" I said, sitting up. "How do you-" Gandalf dropped an old, beaten up book onto the ground. I picked it up to examine it. The cover was missing, as well as several pages, but it was blindingly obvious what it was. "You managed to keep it this whole time?"

Gandalf nodded. "Now, do you recall what happens at the Black Gate?" he asked again.

I absentmindedly flipped through the pages. "Yeah…" I said. "The Ring is dest-"

"Hush!" Gandalf said, abruptly. "Do not say it out loud. You don't know who could be listening. But that is not what I am speaking of. Who shall be gone with it?"

"Sauron," I answered.

Gandalf nodded. "He shall be destroyed along with the Ring." 

"Then who shall I figh-no! No! NO!" I said, jumping to my feet and pointing to Gandalf. "NO! You can't expect me to fight _him_!" 

"You must," Gandalf said, climbing to his feet. "There is no other way."

"But he-how? My visits to the Valar aren't even…here!" I nearly yelled.

"Hush child!" Gandalf snapped. "Do not yell. This conversation is not for other ears."

I held my head in my hands and started pacing. "This is not going to work… this is not going to work…this is-"

"You are forgetting the message Galadriel sent you." Gandalf said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "_In a world that is not as it seems,_ _a place where thy may dream_."

"That doesn't even make sense!" I snapped.

"It'll make sense soon," he said.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" I asked.

"No. But I believe you have the intelligence to defeat Melkor," Gandalf said. "For that is how you shall defeat him, not through strength of arms. But you will need practice with your skills. Now, go get you sword, your bow, and see if you can borrow a dirk from someone."

He ushered me out of the tent and back onto the bloody fields. I sighed and looked around for something to 'distract' me. I found Guthláf where I had left him before joining the debate, however and it seems that the mass grave had been finished and his father's body laid to rest. I walked over to him quietly and stood next to him. There were other men standing around the large mound either looking incredibly grim and sad or they were weeping openly for their fallen comrades.

"Hi," I said, standing next to him. He nodded, but didn't reply. I bit my lip and posed a question. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Depressed. Alone. Scared," he said.

"I feel somewhat the same way after talking to Gandalf. But we can be depressed and scared together instead of alone," I offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I want to be alone right now," he said.

"Okay. Well, I found you somewhere to sleep tonight, if you want me to show you where it's at," I said.

"Thank you, but it can wait until tonight," he replied.

"Alright. If you need me, I'll be sparing with the sons of Elrond somewhere on the field. If you want a good laugh, you can come and watch me make a fool out of myself," I said.

He nodded as I turned to go back into the City to find my weapons. Poor Guthláf, so sad. I can't imagine the loss of a parent. I mean mine are at least still living back home.

**O.o.O**

The clang of my sword hitting Elladan's rang through the silent courtyard. The lesson had been moved to the courtyard since Boromir wanted to supervise (or be a backseat trainer as he is doing now) and he's not allowed to leave the City. I would've preferred that we practice in the fields, since the sound of clashing swords is drawing more and more people.

Aragorn had decided from the beginning that it would be incredibly amusing to watch me spar with his foster brothers, so naturally several of his ranger friends decided to join him, as well as Imrahil. Legolas and Gimli promised that they were here to cheer me on and in no way were they here for a good laugh. Quite unlike Merry and Pippin, who openly stated that they were only here for a good laugh. Gandalf was supervising, making sure I finished my lessons and didn't try to 'worm' my way out. Apparently I'm good at that.

But the more people who kept showing up, the more I begged for this to end. Elrohir was currently standing off to the side with Éomer, Faramir, Éowyn and Denethor who were all currently very amused. Boromir, who sat in-between his father and brother, kept shouting out encouragements and telling me how to move my feet.

"Tabby move your feet quicker!" Boromir yelled.

"Boromir shut your face!" I yelled back.

I blocked three quick strikes from Elladan and successfully pushed him away. I let my arms drop just for a second. "Gandalf! Can I be done now?" I whined.

"Boromir, are you satisfied with her skills?" Gandalf asked.

"Hardly," he answered.

"Then no, you cannot," Gandalf replied.

"Well it's not fair if you ask _him_!" I yelled as both Elladan and Elrohir attacked. "This is exploitation!"

"Whining is not going to get you anywhere," Elrohir said, as Elladan walked away.

"Can I tag someone else in?" I asked Gandalf.

"No," he replied.

"But Elladan did it!" I attempted to strike Elrohir, but I was blocked.

"That's to keep you on your toes," Boromir replied.

"And said toes are going to give out if I can't take five," I said, grimacing as I failed to block a strike. I received a slap on the wrist with the flat edge of the sword.

"You can once you've finished," Gandalf said.

"You're worse than Mr. Wells!" I yelled at him.

In my arguing back and forth with the two, Elladan thought that it would be a good idea to have Éomer, Imrahil and two rangers join the fight, along with himself. I screamed as the six of them surrounded me.

"This isn't fair!" I yelled, attempting to block the two rangers before realizing that Éomer was going for a strike. His sword slapped my wrist like Elladan and Elrohir's have so many times.

"Come on! I'm like half your guys' height!" I yelled at them, attempting to get Éomer back.

"Alright, take a break," Boromir said. "She's not ready for that yet."

"Thank you!" I said, sheathing my sword and plopping down on the ground. I wiped sweat from my brow and leaned against the stone bench Boromir and his family was sitting on. I guess, my family too now.

I sighed and examined my arms. They were all red and bruised in a couple places from the slaps the swords gave me. I rubbed my arms and glanced around at the crowd that had gathered. It was a decent sized crowd, but I could point out a few people who I think I know. I saw Faramir and Pippin speaking to a tall soldier of the City as well as a young boy. This was Beregond and his son Bergil. Beregond would've saved Faramir's life had it not been for me. He didn't need saving.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I looked up at Boromir who handed me his flask. "Thank you," I muttered, taking it. I took off the stopper proceeded to chug it.

"Tabby, not all of it!" Boromir said. When I made no move to stop the chugging of his water, he attempted to grab it out of my hands. I pulled away and held up a finger, swallowing the last bit. I held it back up to him smiling. "_You _drank it all, _you _can go fill it."

"How?" I inquired.

"The water spigot, over there," he pointed towards where I knew the kitchens to be.

"Fine," I sighed, getting to my feet. I started off towards the kitchens, purposely going as slowly as possible.

The sun was westering, and a light outline of the moon showed high up towards the eastern horizon. Back where Frodo and Sam are. I wish I knew that they were looking up at the same moon or sun, but I know they're somewhere under that massive, evil cloud.

I was brought out of my reverie by a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned to find Guthláf, who looked better than he had earlier. "Hi," I said, smiling up at him.

"Hi," he replied.

"Feeling any better?" I asked.

He sighed. "After having some time to think, I do feel better. What about you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Do I look any better? I had to freaking train all day," I replied.

He forced a smile. "I know, I've been watching," he said.

"Oh that makes me feel _so _much better," I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled a bit. "You did alright," he said.

"Key word being 'alright,'" I replied.

He smiled for real this time. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Fill up Boromir's flask. I might have drunk it all," I said. "Come with me?"

"Sure," he agreed.

The two of us began to walk towards the kitchens to the water spigot. "So, are you riding out the day after tomorrow?" I asked.

"I suppose I will," he replied. "I wouldn't feel right if I didn't go. My father would've wanted me to."

I nodded. "Well, I'm going. Beings that I still need to complete that second task," I said.

"I thought the other day's battle was the task," he said, as we came to the kitchens.

"That was just the beginning of it," I replied.

"Then what of the third?" he inquired.

"I don't know. I suppose I'll find that out all too soon," I responded.

We came to the outdoor water spigot and I went about trying to see how it works. There was a little handle thingy to pump out the water, but I wasn't strong enough to pump it. I wasn't even aware that they had these things here.

"Need some help?" Guthláf asked.

"Yes," I sighed, moving out of the way.

Guthláf pumped the handle until water finally came spitting out, showering my feet. "Thanks," I said, backing away from the spitting spigot.

"Sorry," he laughed, as I tried to fill up the flask.

"You think this is funny?" I asked him, as I slipped the stopper into the flask.

"It was a bit," he replied, turning to me.

I bent down to the water that still came from the spigot, I filled my cupped hands, and threw some at him. He yelled out in surprise as the cold water drenched his shoulder. It was my turn to laugh at him, until he decided to do the same thing to me. I shrieked and threw some more back at him, hitting him in chest with it.

Either he had to pump out more water or give up. He didn't want to give up, nor did he want to pump more water, so he snatched the flask from me, pulled out the stopper, and flung some of it at me. I shrieked, and attempted to take the flask from him, before it all spilled onto both of us in our struggles

**Did you guys like it? I wasn't a big fan of it, but that's just me, plus I'm getting tired of filler chapters. :P. Review!**


	55. At the Black Gate

**Alright, so as promised, here's a depressing chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate them! Please enjoy!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Fifty-five: At the Black Gate_

**-Tabby-**

In two days we were marching. We left behind Minas Tirith. I left behind Merry and Boromir to go fight in the war. Boromir was absolutely _pissed _when Gandalf told him he had no say in the matter of me going. I thought that there was going to be a fist fight between them. But after I had talked to Boromir about all that I knew, he begrudgingly consented. And after my talk with Boromir I went to lighten Merry's heart, as Aragorn had completely destroyed his hopes of seeing any of us again.

I told the hobbit that we all shall live to see each other again, including Frodo and Sam, just as I had told Pippin and Gandalf before they left us in Rohan. Merry told me he wouldn't be satisfied until he saw all ten of us together again. And to top it off, Boromir still wasn't satisfied with my skills in battle, so neither was Gandalf. But I reassured the Wizard that I shall survive the second task.

Guthláf and I were in Éomer's group, representing Rohan. For the first time, we sat in an awkward silence that seemed to stretch on forever. I was scared throughout the entire march to the Black Gate. Maybe scared isn't the word. Scared shitless, terrified, horrified, petrified, so scared I could barely function. So scared I felt nothing, but an unsettling calm and sereneness. I think both Oddie and Mireclya felt the same as Guthláf and I did.

Before noon we came to Osgiliath. Men were busy strengthening ferries and boat-bridges that the enemy had abandoned. Some gathered stores and others were across the River throwing up hasty works of defense. We did not stop, we passed on.

Before evening we came to the Cross-roads. All was silent. There had been neither sight nor sound of the enemy all day. Aragorn set four trumpeters at each of the four roads that ran into the ring of trees. They blew a great fanfare and the heralds cried aloud: "The Lords of Gondor have returned and all this land that is theirs they take back." The hideous orc-head that had been set up on the shoulders of the great stone king was cast down and broken into pieces. The king's head, still crowned with white and gold flowers was once more set in place and all the orc scribblings were scrubbed away.

The second night of our march Gandalf, Aragorn and the other lords held a large debate on how we were to proceed. I was not asked to join, so I merely sat with Guthláf at a fire and ate the small portion of rations we were given for supper.

"How long do you think it should take to reach the Black Gate?" Guthláf ventured to ask me, once we had finished eating in silence.

"Days," I shrugged, not remembering the exact number.

"My courage is failing me," he said, quietly.

I sighed. I know who was supposed to live, but not who was to die. It was entirely possible that he should die during the battle. I turned to him. "Let's make a deal to stay at each other's side throughout the entire battle," I said. If I am supposed to live, then maybe keeping him with me will keep him alive.

He nodded. "Deal," he said. "We don't separate for any reason."

"Exactly," I said, nodding.

**-Guthláf-**

I was awakened in the middle of the night to the sound of voices nearing mine and Tabby's area. When I had fallen asleep, Tabby was still sitting up at the fire, now she was curled up in her cloak next to me. She was closer than I initially felt comfortable with, but I smiled at the thought that she wanted to be so close to me. Our small fire had either died or was extinguished. I was leaning more towards extinguished as I heard two voices nearby. I recognized Gandalf and Aragorn, though I barely understood their topic of choice. I realized that it was Tabby, though they were speaking of something that happened long ago between them.

"I agree, Gandalf. I'm not comfortable with her going to the war, even if you and she both know of her survival." That was Aragorn. "But her skills have greatly improved in the last two days and even more so than when we first begun training her. And you and I both know that she puts her all in battle and not while training." 

"I know, I know," came Gandalf's reply. "But she's over confident in her abilities. She doesn't understand the stakes now."

I heard a small laugh from Aragorn. It sounded like a true laugh of amusement, and it delighted my heart to hear the king laugh. "Is that not what Legolas and I told you that day long ago, when we were still at peace in her home?" Aragorn asked. "She was too young, far too immature to take on such an awesome responsibility, but you had faith in her. You kept telling us she'd prove herself, and she has. We've put our faith in her as well, now Gandalf I'm asking you to put your faith back."

"She's gotten far too confident in herself _and _the Powers that be," Gandalf replied. "She trusts that we all shall make it home, and that's true of our fellowship. She understands that she may not survive her own fight that still needs to be fought, but what she doesn't understand is that that boy might not."

"What are you speaking of?" Aragorn asked.

"The boy, Guthláf that she's spent so much time with; my heart tells me that he won't survive the battle. And if he doesn't that'll effect Tabitha," Gandalf replied.

"What do you propose we do then?" Aragorn asked.

There came no reply, but if there was one, I didn't hear it. I stopped listening and looked at Tabby sleeping next to me. My heartbeat had picked up and I felt sick at the mention of Gandalf's fears. I don't want to die, but I don't want to abandon our cause now, and I certainly don't want to leave Tabby. Unconsciously, I reached out and gently touched her cheek. She didn't stir at my touch. I sighed and gently slipped my hand into hers as I watched her sleep.

That morning I didn't tell Tabby what I had overheard, I didn't want her to worry over it. She's had enough to deal with the past few days. The days of the march passed slowly as a cold fear grew in my heart. The closer we came; I knew I came closer and closer to my death.

I left Tabby in the dark, but even so she knew something was wrong with me as did Mireclya. Through all her begging for me to tell her, I surprisingly held my ground. When she wasn't begging for me to tell her, we passed the day in an awkward silence. I didn't ask her for stories from her home, and she didn't ask for me to tell her the old children's tales I knew.

The third day out there had been a small skirmish on the road, but the enemy was either slain or driven back. This did little to lighten our hearts. We were always aware of the Wraiths that flew above our company. Legolas saw them at all times, but they never let forth a wailing cry and never attacked, but the fear that came both before and after them was ever present and laid heavily on our hearts.

On the sixth day out from Minas Tirith we came to a sudden halt as Aragorn looked back over us all with pity in his eyes. "Go!" he said loudly. "But keep what honor you may, and do not run! And there is a task which you may attempt and so not be wholly shamed. Take your way south-west till you come to Cair Andros, and if that is still held by enemies, as I think, then re-take it, if you can; and hold it to the last defense of Gondor and Rohan!"

I felt a stirring in my heart to go where he suggested, but I held my ground. Others however, took the offer and turned to go south-west. It was a smaller deed that needed to be done, but I feel my fate lies elsewhere.

**-Tabby-**

The eighth day of the march began as we picked up our camp and began to move ever closer to the Black Gate. There had been, and still was, no answer to our challenge. As we approached the Gate the Nazgûl could be seen hovering above the towers like the vultures that they were. We were being watched, yet the enemy still made no sign. Before Mordor there lay like a moat, a great mire of reeking mud and foul smelling pools. I almost gagged at the smell. It was so much worse than having to shovel cow manure out of my great-uncle's barn. I feel sorry for Frodo and Sam, having to go through that just to get _to _the gate.

Once we were all ordered, the Captains rode forth to the Black Gate. Gandalf went as chief herald and Aragorn with the sons of Elrond, and Éomer of Rohan, and Imrahil; and Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, and I were bidden to go as well. I beckoned for Guthláf to follow me, as we were followed by a guard of horsemen and the banner as well as the heralds and the trumpeters. No one would notice, and to my delight and to my surprise, he did follow.

We stopped about fifty yards from the Gate. The heralds unfurled the banner and blew upon their trumpets. Then they cried: "Come forth! Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth. Justice shall be done upon him. For wrongfully he has made war upon Gondor and wrested its lands. Therefore the King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils, and depart then forever. Come forth!"

There was a long silence but there was no cry or answer. Gandalf soon decided to turn back, and just as he was about to give the formal order, the silence was suddenly broken. There came a rolling of great drums like thunder in the mountains, and then the braying of horns that shook the stones and stunned our ears. And then the door of the Black Gate was thrown open with a loud clang, and out of it there came an embassy from the Dark Tower.

At the head there rode a tall and evil shape, mounted upon a black horse, _if it was a horse. _It was huge and hideous and its face was a nasty-looking mask, more like a skull than a living head, and where its eyes should have been and in its nostrils burned a flame. "Is that even remotely possible," I whispered to Guthláf, who merely shook his head in reply. The rider was robed all in black, and his face could not be seen.

"I am the Mouth of Sauron," he said. "Is there anyone in this rout with authority to treat with me? Or indeed with wit to understand me? Not thou at least!" he mocked, turning to Aragorn with scorn. _Hey! I'm the only one here who can make fun of him! _"It needs more to make a king than a piece of elvish glass, or a rabble such as this. Why, any brigand of the hills can show as good a following!"

Aragorn said nothing in reply. He just stood there staring at the Messenger. He didn't move a hand to his sword; he just sat there and glared. The messenger however, quailed as if hit with a blow. "I am a herald and ambassador, and may not be assailed!" he cried.

"Where such laws hold," said Gandalf, "it is also the custom for ambassadors to use less insolence. But no one has threatened you. You have naught to fear from us, until your errand is done. But unless your master has come to new wisdom, then with all his servants you will be in great peril."

"So!" said the Messenger. "Then thou art the spokesman, old greybeard? Have we not heard of thee at whiles, and of thy wanderings, ever hatching plots and mischief at a safe distance? But this time thou hast stuck out thy nose too far, Master Gandalf; and thou shalt see what comes to him who sets his foolish webs before the feet of Sauron the Great. I have tokens I was bidden to show to thee-to thee in especial, if thou shouldst dare to come." He signed to one of his guards, and he came forward bearing a bundle swathed in black cloths.

The Messenger put these aside and then held up first the short sword that Sam had carried. Dismay as well as a touch of wonder was on everyone's faces. Next came one of their cloaks from Lórien, and finally Frodo's mithril coat. I glanced around at everyone. Their faces were full of grief and utter hopelessness. I then decided to take it upon myself to verbally abuse/attack the Messenger and Sauron.

I scoffed rather loudly, drawing attention to myself from everyone. "It's a lie," I said. "It's all a show." Gandalf (who, mind you, did read the book that I had lent him.) watched me carefully. "Yes, you caught our 'spy.' But, now correct me if I'm wrong, there was a certain 'elvish warrior' or a 'man of Gondor' still running around lose back there?" The Messenger made no reply. "Sure you caught one of them, but the other has already rescued him and are both now out finishing their errand."

I quickly glanced at Pippin, who was staring at me in shock. "I bet Sauron's pretty pissed, don't you? I mean he's slippin' down in the terrifying department. His servants are, let's all face it, less than incapable. His orcs are cannibalistic idiots that enjoy killing each other because they're stupid. And you, what the hell are you anyway? Are you like some demented form of Ringwraith that went bad, I mean really: ew."

I really need to learn _not _to antagonize the nasties.

I felt the stares of surprise from the Sons of Elrond, from Imrahil. I could feel the stares from Gandalf and the others who are used to me, but the Messenger just kind of stared at me in shock.

"You do not sound at all grieved by the suffering of the little rat," the Messenger said, sounding like he was attempting to keep cool.

"Psh, I know what he suffered, but what you don't know is what I know. And I hope you know that I am not going to tell you what I know, because I know that this all ends today," I said. "You know what else you don't know is how bad you, your buddies over there, and your master are about get played. Does this conclude negotiations?"

"So you have the brat with you then," the Messenger said. "This is what I propose anew: you come with me to the Master and save your friends the trouble of dying."

"Or I could just kick your ass," I replied.

"Tabitha!" Gandalf snapped. "Keep silent." Then he turned back to the Messenger. "These we will take." Gandalf cast aside his cloak and a white light shone forth. Before his upraised hand the Messenger recoiled, and Gandalf snatched from him the tokens of our friends. "Get you gone, for your embassy is over and death is near to you. We did not come here to waste words in treating with Sauron, faithless and accursed; still less with one of his slaves. Begone!"

Then the Messenger of Mordor turned and fled with his brigade. But as they went, his soldiers blew their horns and even as they came to the Gate, it flew open to reveal thousands upon thousands of orcs, trolls, you name it. We rode back to the army as a jeering yell went up. There was little time for Aragorn in the ordering of his battle. On one hill he and Gandalf raised the banner of the tree and stars and on the other hill were the banners of Rohan with the White Horse and of Dol Amroth with the Silver Swan.

The wind blew, trumpets sang and arrows whined. As the sun began to sink, the Nazgûl came with their fell voices, crying words of death.

**Depressing right? Slightly? Anyway, the fighting shall be seen in next week's chapter and a bid you all a very fond farewell (until then). Goodbye!**


	56. This Really Sucks

**Hi! Its next week! Fifty-six chapters? Whoo boy… *steals cake from Dithinus.* My cake! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And by the way, not sure if I already put a general disclaimer in here, but: I own nothing that has been referenced, mentioned, or said along the way and from here on out. Whether I know I'm quoting something or not, I own nothing.**

**P.S.: Medical scene alert: I don't claim to know anything about medicine or anything pertaining to that. I don't even know a doctor.**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Fifty-six: This Really Sucks…_

**-Tabby-**

Our rank was suddenly slammed with an onslaught of orcs and evil men. I'm sad to say that the trolls and other beasts were mostly attacking the Gondorian rank. In my heart I know that Pippin will soon be underneath a troll after saving Beregond, but I also know that cheerful little bugger will be back on his feet in a matter of days. There's so much going on, that I can barely keep track of myself. Guthláf was by my side, and that's all I could ask for at this point.

Orcs were all around both Guthláf and me. I was swinging my sword every which way possible just to get some of the orcs to back the freak off. I was definitely beginning to feel the burn. I jabbed one rather large orc with a minimal amount of armor in the gut, and as he fell I was suddenly occupied with another large orc, with _lots _of armor.

"This really sucks!" I yelled to Guthláf, who was having his own problems with orcs with weight problems.

"I hadn't noticed!" was his sarcastic reply.

Looks like pretty boy is gettin' irritated. I let out a grunt as I knocked the orc's sword arm away from me. The sudden clash of metal against the orc's armor made me jump, and I realized that Éomer had knocked the orc back with his shield and then stabbed it through the neck, which I was too short to manage.

"Thank you," I managed, as he nodded to me. Éomer stayed relatively close, trying to fight his way through the battle.

I tried not to get injured. But that small, little task I assigned myself wasn't looking too good as three rather buff and heavily armored orcs suddenly surrounded me. Maybe I shouldn't have complained so much when Elladan and the others surrounded me during my lessons. I would've been more prepared and less scared shitless. I blocked the first three strikes before the fourth one nicked my arm. I ground my teeth together as I kicked one where the sun doesn't shine and attempted to beat back the one suddenly attacking me.

I backed away, trying to gain more room to move, as Aragorn had taught me so long ago, when he accidentally gave me the black eye. Just a little while longer. I could hear the soldiers cry: "the Eagles are coming!" The one orc I had kicked was busy with another soldier of Rohan, but the third…I didn't know where he had got to. That is until I heard Guthláf suddenly yell: "No!"

I risked a glance to my left and saw Guthláf jump in front of the third orc I had lost sight of. The orc had its arm back ready to stab me, but he jumped in front. I did a double take as I saw the orc stab him instead of me. My mouth fell open as he fell to his knees. "NOO!" I yelled.

I quickly became overcome with a fiery wrath. I turned back to the orc that was ready to stab me. I was suddenly blessed with sword skills and in two swings brought the orc to his knees and then decapitated him. I then turned to the third orc that was going to hurt Guthláf again. I let out a battle cry, and tackled the damn orc. The sword flew out of his hand and I proceeded to stab it in the face a few times. Okay it was like forty, but I was in a rage.

When I was sure the orc was dead, I ran to Guthláf, who was laying on the ground now. He was trying to cover his wound with his hands. I fell to my knees and covered the wound on his left side. I put pressure on it with both hands. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" I said, breathlessly.

"Tabby…" Guthláf said. "Don't worry… about me… you must fight."

"I don't fucking care about the damn war!" I snapped. I put as much pressure onto the wound as I dared, so I wouldn't hurt him. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw the assorted tear drops that now decorated Guthláf's jerkin. I sniffled. "You're going to be okay," I said.

He shook his head. "I'm not-"

"Don't say that! You are, I promise!" I said.

He smiled and he reached up to touch my face. I felt a smile creep onto my lips. "Don't leave me," he said. His voice was weak; he was losing a lot of blood. I could feel it run down my hands. I put even more pressure onto the wound.

"I won't leave you, I swear," I said, a sob escaping my lips. Just as I said those words the earth began to shake. I looked up to see the Nazgûl flying away and the Black Gate fall into ruin. I couldn't help but let out small gasps of laughter. "It-it's over. It's over!" I looked back at Guthláf who forced a smile. He was looking incredibly pale.

I got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I barely noticed that our enemies were fleeing. Men were cheering at our victory. "Help!" I yelled. "Someone help!"

No one turned to me. "I'm going to get you help, I swear," I told him. "HELP!" 

I heard the sudden sound of feet rushing toward me and I looked up to find Legolas and Aragorn coming. "Guthláf is hurt," was all I could manage.

Aragorn bent down and moved my hands out of the way. "Will he be okay?" I asked, as Aragorn pulled up the jerkin and chain mail to examine the wound.

"It's deep," Aragorn said, gently touching the wound. Guthláf grimaced. "I doubt it's hit anything, but I need a closer look. Legolas go set up a place for him where we shall make camp." Legolas nodded and sprinted off. "Tabby, can you keep the pressure on his wound as I carry him?" I nodded and put pressure on his wound again.

"Ready?" Aragorn asked the two of us. Both of us nodded and he picked Guthláf up.

The walk to the camp that was currently being set up seemed ungodly long. But I had to walk backwards and at a fast pace. It was only about two hundred yards to the makeshift camp. Legolas beckoned us over to one of the few tents that had already been set up by uninjured men. He held the curtain open for us as we walked in.

There were six bedrolls that were already made up inside. Aragorn set Guthláf down on the closest one to the entrance. He was the first soldier in the tent. "Okay, remove your hands," Aragorn said. I did so and then sat myself by Guthláf's head.

"Tabby, I don't want you in here while I'm tending to him," Aragorn said.

I shook my head. "I'm staying," I replied.

"Tabby…" he warned.

"I promised I wouldn't leave him!" I yelled at Aragorn.

Aragorn looked completely shocked at the volume of my voice. "Alright, alright. I don't want you fainting from the blood though," he said.

"I haven't fainted yet," I said, wiping the blood on my hands onto my jerkin.

Aragorn nodded, and set to work. "Alright then, I want you to help when I ask," he said. I nodded. "Slip of his jerkin and chain mail. I have to be able to get at the wound without hindrance."

"Well… alright then," I said. I debated on how I was going to manage that. I went for the jerkin a couple of times, but I just got too embarrassed.

"Would you hurry up?" Aragorn snapped.

"Sorry," I said, pulling the jerkin and chain mail up without looking. I gently helped him slid out of the mail shirt, and set it out of the way. "I won't look," I said, taking his hands in mine. Though at some point I will probably have to.

Guthláf smiled, and laid his head against the bedroll. His cheeks seem to have some color. If he wasn't losing so much blood, I think he'd be blushing. "Legolas, find me a needle and some thread. He'll need stitches," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and went out.

"What's the prognosis, doc?" I asked.

"Nothing is damaged. You're a lucky man; you've lost a good amount of blood, but after some stitches when the bleeding stops, you'll be just fine," Aragorn replied.

"I told you you'd be okay," I said to Guthláf, as I squeezed his hands.

Guthláf forced a smile. "Just don't leave me, alright?"

"I already said I wouldn't," I replied, smiling.

He didn't reply. His eyes started to close. "Aragorn…" I said.

"No, Guthláf," Aragorn said, as Guthláf immediately opened his eyes again. "Don't fall asleep. Stay awake, alright? Tabby keep talking to him. Focus on Tabby's voice."

If ever there was a time for me to not shut up, now was it. And I'm at a complete loss for words. "I'm tired," Guthláf groaned.

"I know, but you can't sleep until Aragorn says it's alright," I replied, stroking his hand.

"Tell me about the mall again," Guthláf said quietly.

I smiled and began to recount the tale a third time to him. I was dimly aware of Legolas returning with the supplies that had been requested, as well as someone bringing another patient in. My eyes didn't leave Guthláf's face. He kept his eyes closed, but every now and again he'd smile or nod his head. As I came to the closing of the tale I began to play with his hair, to give him something to focus on. My voice was losing the power to keep him focused; he nodded less often and stopped smiling at his favorite parts. I don't think he appreciated me twirling his hair, but he kept his eyes open enough to glare at me.

"Aragorn," I said, as I finished the tale. "Has the bleeding stopped?"

"Yes, it's slowed now. I'm going to begin the stitches, don't let him faint," he replied. I nodded. "Guthláf, this'll hurt, but you still need to stay awake."

Guthláf nodded and stared up at the ceiling of the tent, waiting for the stitching to begin. His face scrunched up in pain as Aragorn began. "Just squeeze my hands. It'll help," I said, gripping his other hand again.

Once I felt him squeeze my hands tightly, I squeeze back as hard as I could. "Ow, ow, ow!" Guthláf said.

"I'm sorry," Aragorn apologized.

"No, Tabby, you're hurting my hands," he said, weakly.

"Can you feel the needle?" I asked.

"No..."

"Then it's working."

I heard Aragorn chuckle, and I risked a glace over at the wound. There was a good amount of blood that still covered the wound, and I quickly looked away. My eyes happened to find their way to his chest now, instead of looking back at his face. The girly-girl inside me (that I thought was buried for good under the all the tom-boyish, sword fight loving and enjoyment of pissing people off stuff) suddenly woke up. I blushed.

Way to give myself away…

But I'm not gonna lie, I had rather enjoyed what I had seen. It's not like he was buff or anything, but he didn't have any sort of gut either. We was…flat…and tanned. No! I need to look away! Aragorn and Guthláf have both noticed. Ah! Look away! Stare at…stare at Elladan and Elrohir tending the new patient.

I then noticed that Gimli was standing off to the side, looking over the elves' shoulders. Well, I suppose I know who that is over there. Poor Pippin. I wish I knew the extent of his injuries.

"How much longer?" came Guthláf's pained voice.

"Not much longer, I've just about finished," Aragorn replied.

When he had finally finished he cleaned the wound again, wiped his hands clean, and then went in search of his pack.

"What do you think he needs from his pack?" Guthláf asked.

I shrugged. "Athelas maybe," I suggested. "Didn't I tell you, you were going to be fine?"

He smiled and reached up to touch my cheek. I couldn't help but smile as well. "You did. Why are you always right?" he asked.

"I'm a girl," I replied. He chuckled a bit and started to play with my hair that trailed over my shoulder.

The more I looked at him, laying there and in pain, the more I realized how much it hurt me to see him like this. And this led me to the realization that I felt something I had never felt towards a guy… towards anyone before. My stomach suddenly felt like butterflies were flying around in there, trying to get out. My heart rate suddenly increased as I realized that I might be in love with him. I suddenly felt my heart sink as I thought that I probably won't survive long enough to get the guts to tell him how I feel. Probably won't even live to kiss him, or even see him healed.

These thoughts stung. And as if by some telepathic power, Guthláf understood my fears. "You'll survive your last task," he said, gently touching the corners of my mouth. "I know you will." As he finished his sentence Aragorn came back in with a bowl full of something.

"This will help with the pain as well as help you sleep," Aragorn said, sitting on his knees.

Guthláf tried to push himself up into a sitting position. I quickly lifted both of his shoulders up to help him. Aragorn held the cup to his lips as he drank the sweet smelling draught. I was right: Athelas.

After he had finished sipping the draught, Guthláf slipped into a blissful sleep. I began to feel the need for a nap too, as I gently laid him back against the bedroll. My head felt fuzzy and I was going to lay down on the free bedroll in between Guthláf and Pippin, but my eyes kind of drooped closed and I slid down to the ground. I could vaguely hear Aragorn, among others, trying to get me to wake. Then I heard a loud voice and then I slipped into darkness.

But my blissful nap was immediately cut short. In five seconds, I awoke on a wooden floor, staring up at a wooden ceiling. I was immediately reminded of a tree house…

**Did you enjoy it? Just to forewarn you guys, the next few chapters will be referencing old books, movies and stories from my childhood, and probably from your own. So brush upon your Dr. Seuss, Disney, Magic Tree House ect. You may need it. So again so I don't have to state this later: I OWN NOTHING! Peace out. **


	57. Oh, Hello There Third Task

**Well, how do? I'm glad you guys liked the medical scene. I almost fainted when writing it, because I don't like blood either. I hope you guys shall enjoy this chapter too! Read on, chickadees. **

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Fifty-Seven: Oh, Hello There Third Task._

**-Aragorn-**

"Tabby…" I warned as I saw her eyes droop close. "Tabby, don't you faint now!" Then she slid onto the floor. I jumped over Guthláf to get to Tabby, and lifted her head up. "Tabby, come on, wake up!"

My pleas for her to wake up brought those who were also in the tent over. Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Gimli rushed to my aid. "What happened?" Elladan asked.

"She's fainted; I think it's because of the blood. But she isn't wake-" I stopped short as Tabby groaned and twitched.

"If she merely fainted, wouldn't she have wakened already?" Gimli asked. "It didn't take her long to wake up in Moria after she fainted."

"Mellon nîn, what if this is similar to the time Saruman attacked her?" Legolas asked, bringing up an excellent point.

Legolas, Gimli and I looked at each other and then down at Tabby. "Tabby!" I said, patting her cheek.

"Wake up lass!" Gimli added, as Legolas shook her arm.

"Tabby! Come on, wake up!" Legolas said, gently.

"STOP!" came a cry from the entrance of the tent. We turned to see Gandalf, setting an unconscious hobbit dressed in orc-rags into a Rohirric soldier's arms. "Let her alone!"

Gandalf hurried over and laid her properly on the cot in between Guthláf and Pippin. "This is her final task, Aragorn. We must leave her where she is. We must not move her unless absolutely necessary. If she is to survive she must be able to find her way back," Gandalf said.

"What do you mean, Gandalf," Legolas asked.

"Now is not the time. I have brought the Ring-bearers. They must be tended to," Gandalf replied.

**-Tabby-**

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around the wooden room. Now I never had a tree house, but this really looks like the one I've always wanted. I gazed around a moment longer before noticing that I was dressed in street clothes, and not my armor. I had on jeans, a _Wicked _tee and bright green converse. I looked at my shoes a moment before shrugging it off and getting to my feet.

The ceiling was fairly high; Boromir could probably stand at his full height without the worry of hitting his head. I walked over to the window that was cut into the house and looked out. The house wasn't high up, but it would be a considerable jump. The sycamore tree, for that's what kind of tree it was, was in the exact center of a circular clearing, surrounded by its brothers. Night was all around, but the full moon cast a bright light into the clearing.

Inside the forest that surrounded the clearing nothing could be seen, it was so dark. I got an incredibly sick feeling that somebody was watching me. Somebody who meant to kill me.

_Well, hello there third task. I'm going to die aren't I?_

"That all depends," came a voice from outside the clearing. It was a deep voice, but incredibly musical, like an elf's. It sounded as if it was all about me, but something told me that it was coming from a certain place just outside the clearing. "Come down here and we shall have a talk."

"Alright," I found myself saying. I turned to look for a door to get down from the tree house before realizing, I know exactly who this is. Why did I just tell him I was coming down?

I turned back to the window to yell something at him, but I was overcome with the sudden urge to obey him again. I decided it best that I go down anyway, might as well get this whole thing over with…

I found a rope ladder in the far left hand corner. I tied two ends to the hooks at the window and threw the ladder over the side. (The window was the only way out.) I climbed through the window and down the rope ladder.

"Alright, I'm down here, where are you?" I asked, loudly.

"Over here," came the melodious voice.

I looked towards my right and followed my ears. I stepped just outside the clearing, and darkness completely fell. The moon had no power inside the trees, not a single drop of moonlight could make it through the boughs above. I suddenly became overcome with a crippling fear of the dark. I felt hot tears come to my eyes as I looked around and saw no sign of the clearing, though I had only taken two steps out of it.

"Where are you?" I asked again, my voice wavering.

There was a snap and suddenly a flame leapt up in the hand of the person who had snapped. I followed the arm up to the owner, Melkor.

He had fair skin and long black hair that was flung over one shoulder and some blew into his face. He had black eyes and an evil looking smile, but that didn't keep me from finding him strangely attractive. He was clad in lose fitting black garments with a belt of black fabric tied around his slender waist. He was obviously well built, and I didn't need to see the strong chest that showed in the 'v' of his shirt to know that.

"So we meet at last, Tabitha," he said. I felt myself go weak at the knees at the mention of my name.

It's official. I'm in a serious life or death matter and I'm completely attracted to the guy who wants to freaking kill me. How does that even work?

"I must admit," Melkor went on, his eyes wandered to the trees around us, glaring at them all. I felt his power over me weaken slightly. "You're not what I expected. You're incredibly small. You're barely taller than that dwarf; you've no fighting skills whatsoever. Your companions as well as my _brother_ have helped you all along your journey." I started to back up, but his eyes flicked back to me and I was rooted in place.

He took a step closer to me and he reached out a hand clad in a leather glove. The fingers were cut from it, letting his sharp fingers come threw unclad. He held my chin in his hand a moment, looking into my eyes. I stared into his dark eyes and I was overcome with fear.

"I'll give you a five second head start," he said, and then he was suddenly gone. The light that he had maintained in his hand was gone with him, and I wasted no time in running headfirst into a black forest I did not know.

I didn't get far. I skidded to a stop as I suddenly saw something loom up in front of me that was darker than the night that surrounded me. I closed my eyes, thinking I was going to collide with the figure, but I didn't. I opened up my eyes to find that I was in a rectangular clearing now and the full moon shone brightly down. I looked up at Melkor, who was now dressed in black and purple armor. He held a spiked mace that looked incredibly terrifying.

I tried to back away from him and run away, but he gripped the front of my green shirt and held me aloft. "Put me down," I said meekly, gripping his armored hand.

He merely laughed at me and turned around and held me over a dark pit. "I wouldn't want to hit you with this," he said, tossing his mace into the air and catching it. "It's much too messy. Wouldn't want to get all that blood on my freshly made mace."

I felt sick and began to pull at his hand before realizing two things. One: I'm far too weak to pry his hand from my shirt and two: even if I did manage to pry his hand away, I'd still fall into his pit.

I sighed and closed my eyes. It's over before it's even started. I've already lost.

Then Melkor suddenly started to laugh and set me down back on the ground. "I suppose it's not very fair to just drop you into that pit," he said letting go of me and backing up. "It's just not very fun for me; there's no sport in it. Oromë may be the hunter, but I still enjoy a good hunt."

He turned to look at me now. "You're not a very fast runner. Who was it you kept complaining about during your run over the Plains of Rohan? Mr. Wells? Well, I see the running didn't help you at all."

_Did he just call me fat?_

He took a few steps forward and I backed up. My left foot slid back over the edge of the pit. I waved my arms around trying to find my balance, glancing over my shoulder to the dark pit. I glanced back up and Melkor was in face. "Boo," he said.

I shrieked and fell backwards into the pit. I landed hard on my ass and looked up at Melkor. He stood leaning on the handle of his mace, laughing. The moon had no power in the pit; I was completely surrounded by darkness again. I heard a sudden shriek from far behind me and turned to see a tunnel, leading far underground at a steep slope.

I got to my feet swiftly and stared down the tunnel, afraid to think of what could be down there. "I think I'd fancy some sport between you and my close friend. Maybe you've heard of her. Her name is Ungoliant," Melkor called down.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," I said, becoming hysterical. "No, please no!"

"Oh, that's right. You don't like spiders, do you, Tabby?" he asked.

I heard the quick thumps of the spider coming out of her tunnel. "NOO!" I screamed. Melkor laughed heartily above me.

My entire body went numb and there was a buzzing in my ears. It's not good if I faint; I'll surely die that way. The bloated spider reared her ugly head and made straight for me. I could do nothing, only stand there and stare. I began to hyperventilate and tears leaked from my eyes.

Suddenly I felt like somebody had run straight into me, knocking all the breath out of me. I heard a: "Gotcha!" and gripped whoever it was who had picked me up, because I felt like I was being lifted high into the air. I heard a very merry laugh, but was too terrified to look at my savior. The laugh was followed by a loud and angry cry of dismay.

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask, as the cry fell back behind us fast. I didn't say anything, just gripped his arms tighter, trying to steady my breathing. "I'll take that as a no." I felt his arms tighten around me and pull me closer, and the wind that blew my hair around slowed down considerably.

It was a long while before I ventured to peek out from his chest. What I saw all around made my stomach flip. I saw clouds floating beside us and above us, and this was the closest I've ever been to the moon. I shrieked and suddenly pulled away from the man that held me. I looked over the edge of whatever it was that was holding us up, and saw the forest miles below us. I screamed.

"Don't panic," he said, pulling my hair behind my ear. "You're safe now." He pulled me closer to him and I finally looked up into his face.

"G-Guthláf?" I asked, seeing his familiar brown eyes and face. He smiled and nodded. "H-how…when…why…?"

He laughed. "You shall see when we get to where we're going," he said.

"I want answers now!" I said.

"What do you want to know first?" he asked, grinning.

"Well, what is this thing?" I asked, rubbing the soft fibers of what looked like a rug.

"A magic, flying carpet," he replied.

"No, really, what is it?" I asked.

"I'm being serious, I found it when I got here," he replied.

"Where is _here_?" I asked.

His smile fell. "That'll best be answered when we get to the castle," he replied.

"What castle?" I asked.

He laughed as the carpet took off at a high speed, flying through the dark air. I screamed.

**Did you guys like it? I kind of did…but that's just me. Did you guys get that first reference? I did. Anyway, there will be a lot of book and movie references in the next few chapters, so if you have a request, feel free to leave it in a review. Kay? Thanks bye!**


	58. I Love it When a Plan Comes Together

**Hi! I know, I know, it took me forever to update. I'm sorry, it's finals week; I can only do so much. *Snatches chocolate satin pie from Dithinus.* But, two days left and I am DONE! So, you may get an early chapter. Cross your fingers. Please review.**

**Oh and if you still have any ideas for characters to be slipped in be in Disney or no, and I will try to put them in if I know who they are.**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Fifty-Eight: I Love it When a Plan Comes Together_

**-Tabby-**

Guthláf laughed as the carpet took another nose dive, and I buried my face further into his shoulder. "I want to get off!" I moaned, feeling a slight twinge of motion sickness.

"If you look you'll see that we are approaching the castle," he said, patting my back.

"I don't think I want to," I replied.

"Oh, c'mon Tabby, just look," he encouraged.

I slowly looked up from his shoulder, and looked in front of us. A great stone castle was looming up from the night far below. Even at the altitude we were flying, the castle still rose up. As we came closer my haw dropped as I realized where I had last seen that castle. Yep, last time there was a storm and four whining hobbits. The Hogwarts castle. "You've gotta be kidding me," I groaned.

"Isn't it magnificent?" Guthláf asked.

"No," I replied flatly, as the carpet stopped at a balcony.

It morphed itself into steps at the end, allowing us to walk down, step on the rail, and hop to the floor. I couldn't bring myself to stand up on the carpet and just shimmied off and slipped into Guthláf's opened arms.

"I…hate…flying…never t-take me on that thing again," I said, clinging to him.

He laughed and the carpet went limp then floated over and hit me in the face with one of its tassels. I gasped. "Jerk," I muttered, as the carpet flew off.

I then turned to Guthláf, who was still smiling. "Why are you grinning so much? I haven't seen you smile to much since- well, I've never seen you smile so much," I said.

His grin got even wider. "It's amazing here; you should see every thing that can happen. Well you will, but I think you want some answers first," he said, taking my hand. "Follow me."

He pulled me out into the corridor and down a hall. "How do you know where everything is?" I asked.

"I just do," he replied, as we rounded a corner. He skidded to a halt as we saw three figures sitting at a stone bench. The smallest of the three was wrapped up in the woman's arms and he man had his arms wrapped tightly around both. "Look who's here," Guthláf said, pulling me up to them.

"Harry!" yelled the smallest figure. The kid then jumped up and ran to me, hugging me tightly.

"Rhynnyn?" I asked, looking at the child in surprise.

"Yep, it's me, Harry," he said. "Come here, I want you to meet my momma and papa." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bench. He stopped in front of his smiling parents.

"This is Harry," he said, pointing up at me.

"You know, Harry isn't my real name. It's Tabby," I said, smiling awkwardly at his parents.

"I like Harry better," Rhynnyn said.

I laughed. "It's nice to finally meet you," said his father, Gwaellyn, holding out his hand. I took his hand and shook it. "Our Rhynnyn tells us that you were looking after him during the war."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't that great of a job," I said, looking down at the floor guiltily.

"You did what you had to do," the mother said, hugging me. "Now the three of us are together again here."

I hugged her back, feeling slightly awkward. "Where is here exactly?" I asked, looking around at everyone. "I don't understand."

"This is the in-between, Harry," Rhynnyn said.

"The what?" I asked, thinking of heard that from somewhere. 

"This is the place where people go if they have not yet crossed over, or are hovering on the edge of life and death," replied Rhynnyn's mother. "The three of us are dead, but we have chosen to stay here for. You two, however, are not. You're on the borderline."

I looked over at Guthláf. He smiled. "It's true. Anything can happen here. It's like a dreamland. Whatever you imagine will appear here in a matter of seconds," he added.

"Really?" I asked, imagining him in Aladdin's clothes.

Gwaellyn snorted with laughter, Rhynnyn looked rather confused, and his mother looked away, chuckling. I looked Guthláf up and down, grinning. "You look _very _nice like that," I commented. Yep, purple vest and puffy white pants, definitely a turn on.

Guthláf however looked over himself, and shouted in dismay. "Tabby!" he yelled, imagining himself back in his normal clothes. I started laughing uncontrollably. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, but it is," I giggled. "So if I imagine something, will it stay? Or will it disappear?"

"It'll stay until you wish it otherwise," Gwaellyn replied.

"So how long have you guys been here?" I asked.

"Rhynnyn and I have been here for a matter of days," Gwaellyn responded.

"And I have been here a little less than a year," his wife replied.

"And I have been here since dawn. Well, dawn of the day in the in-between," Guthláf said.

"But wait…I fainted just after you did. How have you been here so long?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Did anything hinder you from coming?" Gwaellyn asked.

I thought back hard. "Oh, Aragorn must've noticed that I had fainted, and attempted to wake me up. I heard his voice right before I woke up here," I replied.

"That would do it," he said. "The time between these worlds is much different."

"The time passed much more quickly here. It may have been one minute there, but it was a whole day here," the mother replied.

"I see…" I said trialing off. "So is there anyone else here then? Anyone that we know?"

The three looked at each other confused. "Never mind. May I look around?" I asked.

"I'll come with you," Guthláf said. "But we must all come back here before dawn to discuss what is to be done with Melkor tomorrow. There's already been a letter from him that arrived at noon."

I looked at him and rubbed my shoulders, feeling very stressed out. I sighed, and started to walk down the corridor. He followed after me. "Have you met anyone else here?" I asked Guthláf, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Do you mean have I met any other person here, who does not belong in Middle-earth?" he responded.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"There are a few that come and go, but the most interesting is Puck," he replied.

"Puck?" I asked. "Is he like an elf?"

"Oh, yes. He's very funny, but very mischievous," he replied. "Oh, and there's also The Dread Pirate Roberts, a talking wooden puppet, a talking cricket…there are loads of others. Gypsies, pirates, giant, talking lizard-like things. You name it, they're here."

I started to laugh. "Lizard-like things? Do those talking lizards have names?" I inquired.

"One's name is Littlefoot," he replied.

I burst into laughter. "Oh my god…are-are there princes and princesses too? A-and wise, old baboons?"

"Yes," Guthláf said, glaring at me. "I'm not joking, Tabby. It's all here."

"I'm not taking this as a joke, I swear," I said, leaning against the wall. "Everything you've mentioned is something out of my childhood."

He nodded and took my hand, leading me further down the hallway.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked, after awhile, as we came to more windows.

He shrugged. "I just did," he replied. He led me over to the windows and we looked out. We were looking out over the wide ocean. No other land was in sight. "This is the furthest reaches of this land," Guthláf said.

"Is there an outlet to the ocean?" I asked.

"Yes, a ways down. I can take you over there just before dawn to see," he said. "Arien says the sunrise is incredibly beautiful down there."

"Arien?" I asked.

"Rhynnyn's mother," he supplied.

I nodded and looked out over the ocean. The full moon cast a brilliant light out over the water, it was almost like you could see down a little ways under the water. Something caught my eye, a ways out. Something jumped out of the water, something large. It looked half-human half-fish. I gasped and backed away.

Guthláf laughed. "There are mermaids out there," he said. "I've heard that they're very active at night."

I made no answer; I just stared out over the water thinking. I could feel Guthláf's eyes on me, waiting for me to say something. "I think I understand that poem now," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Guthláf asked.

"Get everyone into the Great Hall," I said looking up at him. "We need everyone to get here. I need to see them all. It's time we discuss Melkor."

"We're going to need a while to get everyone rounded up. Shall we get the mermaids together as well?" he asked. "There's a way they can make it to the Hall."

"No, I think I've got that covered," I replied. "Just get them rounded up at that rock down there." I pointed out the window to a rather large rock, just next to the bank.

"How shall we go about this then?" he asked. "Send out messengers to call everyone in from the courtyard?"

I shook my head, and imagined myself holding two megaphones. I grinned as I felt them both appear in my hands. "Take this," I said, handing him one before turning to run off.

"Wait, how do I use this thing?" he asked.

"Imagine that you know," I replied. "Tell everyone to meet in the Great Hall immediately. I'll be down there soon." I then turned and ran off down the corridor. I love it when a plan comes together.

**Did you guys like it? I know, slightly disappointing. But if you guys have anymore suggestions leave them in a review. So if you want to see your favorite characters kicking butt, mention them! But I can only do the ones I know, otherwise it'll be a fail. **

**I eagerly await your reviews. **


	59. This is it?

**Hello my pretties! I know it's been forever, but I've been slacking. Plus I had a few holiday parties. But this is my gift from me to you. Happy Holidays guys!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Fifty-Nine: This is it?_

**-Tabby-**

Guthláf and I stood in the Great Hall facing a growing crowd. All sorts of people and creatures were coming in. Talking dinosaurs, hobos, talking birds, talking animals. It blew my mind how many there were. "Exactly how many are we expecting?" I asked Guthláf.

He shrugged and looked around some more. "I didn't think there were this many here," he replied.

"Get your hands off me!" came a rather loud and slurred voice. A man dressed in dirty old rags came stumbling through the door way behind me, and fell into a pillar. "I meant to do that." He slurred, pointing a finger up at the ceiling. 

"Jack, do you think you, oh I don't know, sober up?" said a dark-haired man, following him through the doorway. He was clad in the same attire and was followed by a woman dressed the same.

I glanced at Guthláf, who had a rather disgusted look on his face. I grinned. "They're my favorite pirates," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why, he asks! Ha-ha! Why not?" came a raspy, but very playful voice from above us. "You ask too many questions, boy." The owner of the voice swung down from the rafters and landed just behind the two of us. He wrapped his wrinkled black paws around our shoulders.

I looked over my shoulder and grinned at Rafiki. "Girl, you are late. What kept you?" he asked.

"A giant-" I began.

"NO! No excus-ees!" he yelled waking me upside the head with his wooden stick.

"Ooooowww! Jeeeezzz! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head and glaring at the monkey.

"What does it matter? It's in the past! Asante sana Squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana!" the old baboon ran away laughing and chanting.

"God I love that monkey," I said, still rubbing my sore head.

"That monkey just whacked you over the head with its staff," Guthláf reminded me.

"I don't care. He's like the Gandalf of animals, therefore everything he does is awesome," I replied.

"That's a talking animal. It's weird," he went on.

"Your argument is invalid," I replied.

"I think everyone is here now, Harry," Rhynnyn said, running up to my side.

"Tabby. It's Tabby, Rhynnyn," I said.

"Your argument is invalid," Guthláf said in his defense.

I glared at him. "Who has Melkor's letter?" I asked.

"I do!" Gwaellyn said, raising his hand and coming forward. He reached into his jacket and produced a neatly folded piece of parchment that he handed over to me.

I took the yellowed parchment and broke the seal. Unfolding it I found a message scrawled in blackish-red ink. "Ugh, it reminds me of blood," I muttered. "HEY!" I yelled to the conversing crowd. "SHUT UP!" Nothing happened.

"SILENCE!" came a loud bellow that resounded through the walls of the Great Hall. Everyone immediately fell silent. I looked around for the speaker, but could find none. The voice strangely reminded me of Dumbledore.

"Now!" I said loudly. "Now that you're all quiet, shall I read Melkor's letter?" I got a round of collective head nods. "Right, now:

"_Tabitha:_

"_If this letter finds you in good health and you have escaped me and to your castle, I propose this: An hour before mid-day tomorrow, the two of us meet in that tree-glad. That way you may surrender now, instead of dragging us all through a horrible battle, and spare your friends the trouble dying in the war. If you won't surrender then it will mean war and you all will perish. I advise you not to make me an even bigger enemy._

"_Sincerely Melkor._

"Well, someone has a sense of humor…" I muttered as I finished reading the letter. I pocketed it and turned to the entire room.

"What are we going to do?" came several voices throughout the crowd.

"What do you think we're going to do?" I responded. "We're going to fight!"

"You sure you want to do that, Princess?" came a voice. The owner stepped out of the crowd and came forward. He looked as normal as Guthláf and I, but there was a very impish feel about him.

"And why wouldn't I?" I inquired. I noticed that Guthláf's knuckles were cracking as this young man strode forward.

"Melkor is an all powerful deity. It'd be useless to try and fight him," he replied.

"Really? And who might you be?" I asked.

"My name is Puck, some know me as Robin Goodfellow," he said, bowing. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, as a servant, my good Puck, what makes you such an expert on this?" I asked.

"Oh dear lady, you wound me deeply," he said, covering his heart. "I have seen Melkor's rage. And when you deny his request, we'll all be in a world of pain. I do believe that you saw his wrath this very night, dear lady."

"So?" I asked.

"Do you all hear this? She does not care whether we live or die!" he called to the crowd. The crowd erupted into many worried babbles.

"I know, I know, the idea of fighting Melkor is a bit mad but-" I began.

"Mad?" came Jack Sparrow's shout. All eyes turned towards him. He stumbled forward, finger raised to make a point. "All the best ideas are mad!" And with that said, Jack took a step off of the platform we were standing on and fell onto his face.

"Oh man, he is so wasted," I muttered. "Let's all listen to the pirate! I've got this whole thing planned out. I will need to call up some of you, as you have a very crucial part to play my scheme. All others please wait further instruction! Jack Skellington, you're up first!"

"Do you mind telling me your plan?" Guthláf said, turning to me.

I grinned as a very long, lanky and bony figure stood up from the crowd. "You will find everything out soon enough," I replied.

"You quoting Gandalf again?"

"Of course," I said as the skeleton came up. "Hey, Rhynnyn!" I said, suddenly thinking of an errand I need him to run.

"Yeah, Harry?" he asked looking up at me expectantly.

"Run and tell Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian to spy on Melkor. They should be able to do so easily, as I figure he's on a water front. I want detailed notes. Please and thank you," I told him.

"Yes sir!" Rhynnyn said, saluting me and running off.

"At your service, Tabby," Jack said bowing once Rhynnyn had left.

"I need you and all of your friends from Halloween Town to do what you do best. Tomorrow I need you guys to scare the hell out of Melkor's minions," I said.

Jack laughed and clapped his skeletal hands. "Oh, how delightful. I'm sure you won't be disappointed," he said. "Are there any particular techniques that you want us to use?"

"Hmmm…how 'bout a lot of singing. That'll confuse them and piss them off," I replied.

"Oh lovely!" Jack said, turning to go round up his friends.

I looked over at Guthláf who was watching the skeleton with wide eyes. "I don't want to know what kind of childhood you had," he said. I laughed and called up Timon and Pumbaa.

"What can I do?" came Jack Sparrow's drunken slur as he stumbled over. He took a rather large step, tripped and fell onto me. I gagged.

"Oh, God, you spell horrible," I said, pushing him off.

"That's the smell of the sea, love," he replied. There it was again, the knuckles cracking behind me.

"No, that's the smell of your unwashed pits," I replied. "Jack, I need _you _to supply us with rum. A lot of it. And _DO NOT _drink any of it."

"That'll be hard to do love. I love rummm," he said, falling over again.

I turned to look at Guthláf and Timon and Pumbaa. Guthláf was looking at Sparrow with ridicule burning in his eyes, Pumbaa looked ready to attack and Timon was hiding behind Pumbaa's ears, which were laid flat against his large head.

**O.o.O **

**-Melkor-**

I looked into the Palantír watching as Tabitha tipped the large bottle again, taking another large swig. "A-and there-there was thith-thith-thissss," she stopped to catch her breath and to point at the boy. "There wath thisss-ss-s, this Unicron…rather Unicorn…and sh-she was THE LAST ONE!"

"The very last one?" the boy asked, looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

Tabitha nodded. "The-they were bein-ing kepted in the ocean wavessss," she replied, tipping the bottle back.

"Tabby," came a voice from the man standing behind her. He had only just walked in. She jumped and looked around horrified. "Tabby," he repeated.

"Manwë? Manwë is that you?" she asked.

"Will Turner," he replied, over her shoulder.

"Holy ba-jeez where did ya come fromm," sheasked, glaring.

"I think you've had enough," he replied, reaching for the bottle in her hand.

"NO!" she shrieked, clutching it to her chest. "It's mine! My own! My preciousss!" she hissed.

"Hand it over," he said.

"Neverrrr!" she shouted, clinging to the bottle, as he tried to pull it out of her grasp. "Noo!" He tried to pry it out of her grasp, all the while her grasp was slipping.

"Got it!" he said, heaving a sigh and holding it away of her grasping hand.

"NOO!" she cried, jumping up and reaching for it, climbing all over the man. "It's oursss!"

"You don't need anymore!"

"Yess, we does," she groaned, flopping back into the chair. Then she suddenly began to sob. She held her head in her hands as tears stared to drip down her face.

"Look what you did!" the boy snapped. "Now she's crying!" He sat down in front of her chair and held her hands. "It's okay Tabby." He gently stroked her hands gently.

"No it's not alright," she wailed. "OH BAMBI! I CRIED SO HARD WHEN THAT HUNTER SHOT YOUR MOMMY!" She buried my face again and began to sob again.

I pulled my eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of me in disgust. "_This _is what I have to fight? _This _is who is supposed to be my downfall?" I muttered to myself, shaking my head. "_That _is _it_?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a bit rushed towards the end. But I'm okay with that. Just means for more chapters in the future. Please review!**


	60. Screaming

**Hi guys! I updated early! Weird right? Anyways… I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, it made me happy. Now remember, I'm still open for any suggestions you have. Even about attacks and what not. I like your guys' input. Review!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Sixty: Screaming_

**-Tabby-**

I opened my eyes to a bright light streaming into my face. I flinched away and buried my face into the pillows, before realizing that I last remembered being in the kitchens. I lifted my head and looked around the dormitory. I was lying on a red carpeted floor, surrounded by blankets. I then lay down again; my head ached like no other. It felt like I had taken an axe to the head. But then I opened one eye and glanced around the room, pondering where I was. I quickly pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around the room.

I saw Guthláf laying on his stomach on the couch at the window, one clothed leg hanging off the couch and one bare arm, but his shirt was no where to be seen. This struck me as quite odd, and I looked over myself. I found that my bright green _Wicked _tee was gone and I was in jeans and a pink cami.

I shot to my feet, screaming. Guthláf jumped and fell off the couch as I wrapped myself up in a blanket before he could see anything. Guthláf pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around groggily. I looked at me in confusion then looked over himself. He then screamed, jumped up and covered his bare chest with a pillow.

"Did we…" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"I don't know," Guthláf replied, shaking his head. We looked at each other from across the room and then we screamed in unison.

"Do you see our shirts anywhere?" I asked, bending down to throw blankets and pillows aside. "'Cause I don't see them anywhere."

"Neither do I," he replied.

We looked at each other again and screamed.

We looked toward the door, hearing the knob turning. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a man peeking around the door. "Tabby! Guthláf!" said the man walking in.

Guthláf and I screamed at the man walking in, and then said man screamed in fright.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Will Turner snapped. Guthláf and I looked at each other, and then shrugged. "Please tell me you two didn't drink the rum Jack brought after we tricked Melkor."

"Is that what happened?" Guthláf asked, rubbing his head.

"No wonder my head hurts," I muttered, shading my eyes. "Wait…if we got drunk…"

Guthláf and I looked at each other in horror, and then screamed again.

"Would you two stop that?" Will snapped. "Quite fooling around, you two are already late. You're supposed to meet Melkor in ten minutes."

Guthláf and I looked back at each other and then screamed once more.

**O.o.O**

Guthláf and I stumbled, running through the Hogwarts' lawn, jumping over hedges, running towards the stables half a mile away from the door we exited out of. Guthláf was trying to lace up his jerkin, and I was clinging to the fedora I had conjured up, with a light mithril coat I had created as well, flying behind me as I ran. Why I didn't conjure it up under my own clothes is beyond me.

The courtyard was completely deserted as all others had taken their places in t he forest where I had asked them to. We skidded to a stop at the stables door and we both tried to fit through the door way at once, but we got stuck, and backed away.

"You go first," Guthláf said, gesturing.

"No, you," I replied.

"You!" he said.

"No you, I insist," I argued.

"No, lady's first," he said.

"Would you two hurry up!" Will growled, pushing us forward.

The second the two of us stumbled forward, there was a loud rawr from the stall in front of us. The two of us looked at the gate in horror. "Find something fast, or you'll be too late," Will said, turning around a corner.

I gulped and walked forward to the stall the growl had come from. I opened the gate and peeked in. There was a giant orange dragon standing on it's haunches, breathing heavily through it's nostrils. I opened the door slowly, trying to think of what this creature was.

"Don't be so timid," Turner said, from atop Pegasus. "Nothing in here will hurt you. Just approach slowly."

I smirked and swung the door open and looked up at the giant beast. "What the hell is that?" Guthláf asked in a horrified whisper.

"A Charizard," I replied, slowly walking in, holding out a hand to the giant dragon.

"Again, I don't want to know what kind of childhood you had," he said, going to the stall beside the Pokémon.

Within five minutes the three of us were off. I was on Charizard, Will on Pegasus, and Guthláf was atop a gargoyle.

**O.o.O**

Guthláf and I landed in the circular clearing, where Melkor was sitting atop a large black horse, wearing his purple and black armor.

"Nice to see you on time," Melkor said sarcastically.

"You can take that as a 'go to hell, surrender to me now, and I won't humiliate you,'" I replied.

Melkor glowered at me and urged his horse forward. "Tell you what, I'll give you and all your friends around here a five second head start, alright?" he asked.

I sighed, stretched, cracked my back and rubbed my hands together. I threw my co-conspirator a knowing glance. "Hows about: no." With that I blew into my glowing hand. A burst of fire blew out of my hand and into Melkor's face.

He snarled, wiping at his eyes. Guthláf snapped, and disappeared to his own place. I laughed and rose up off of Charizard, just like Peter Pan. I watched as the giant Pokémon flew off into the sky. I flipped around in the sky and floated over behind Melkor, who was now looking around furiously for me.

"Behind you," I hissed, before flying out of the way of his muscular arm.

He growled and reached for a bow he had strapped to his horse. "Now, now, let's play nice," I taunted.

He drew forth an arrow and aimed it at me. He shot and I narrowly dodged it, laughing all the while. "Codfish!" I yelled, laughing as he shot another arrow.

I ducked as it shot over my head. "Gettin' a little close there aren't ya?" I yelled. The third arrow he shot struck my hat. "HEY! That's my hat!"

I flew out of range and pulled the black feathered arrow out and drop kicked it. I set the black fedora back on my head and swooped down behind a fuming Melkor. "Problem?" I laughed.

"I'm going to kill you, you filthy brat!" he bellowed.

I laughed and flipped over his head. I hovered above the ground well above his head, I placed my hands on my hips and laughed at the angry look on Melkor's face. Then I was suddenly struck by an arrow. The arrow fell away from me, thanks to the conjured mithril coat, but I fell to the ground from the force.

"Not much of a bird now, are ya?" he laughed, climbing off the horse.

I stayed on the ground, feigning fear. But once he was over me, with his mace raised, I smiled, waved and snapped, just like Guthláf had done.

I appeared on the Black Pearl, standing next to Guthláf and Will. "Everything is going perfectly," I said.

"You okay?" Guthláf asked, as I rubbed my ribs where the arrow had hit me.

"Just a bruise," I replied.

"Ready to call him?" Will asked, looking down at me.

"Heeey Meeelkoooorrr!" I called, loudly. My voice carried over the land, and I heard it echo all around. "Meeelllkooorrr! Come find meee!"

"WHERE ARE YOU!" he bellowed from the center of the woods.

"Follow the sound of my voiiice!" I called.

There was a loud growl and the sound of thrashing from the trees. Suddenly out of the trees closest to the shoreline giant bugs flew. Giant nasty looking flies, bees, any kind of nasty flying bug you could think of.

I ran to the edge of the boat and looked out over an army of floating lily pads, where hundreds of flying monkeys were sitting. "Fly my pretties, fly!" I yelled over the army.

There came a loud whooping and howling sound and the monkeys took flight, flying to defend the Black Pearl.

There suddenly came two loud, horrified screams, and Pumbaa came bolting out of the trees on the shore, Timon clinging to his ears, urging him on faster. "Hurry Pumbaa! They're comiiiinnnng!" Timon screeched.

Hundreds of orcs and rabid looking creatures came bursting out of the trees chasing the two. "Now Jack!" I called to the ocean.

"Now? FIRE THE CANNONS!" Jack Sparrow yelled.

"NOT YOU!" I yelled. "DON'T FIRE THE CANNONS!"

"What are ya' doin'? She said not ta fire 'em!" Pintel yelled.

"But Jack said-" Ragetti said.

"We answer to the girl!" Pintel said.

"But Jack's the captain!" Ragetti pointed out.

It was silent below the deck for a moment. I peaked over the side of the ship. "If you two so much as think about firing that cannon, I promise you, you will never be able to reproduce," I called down.

"Aye miss!" came their replies.

"Yeah, they're terrified," I grinned to Will and Guthláf. The three of us turned to watch as Jack Skellington and his friends began to raise out of the ocean, singing their "This is Halloween" song.

I began to hum along and move my head to the beat that blasted around us, coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"Tabby," Guthláf said. "You're mad, but you're absolutely amazing." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed, as we watched the creatures stare in horror.

"I know," I replied.

As we watched the skirmish unfold the bushes on the shore began to move as two tall, dark figures burst through. "TABITHA!" one of them roared.

"Well, that's my cue," I said, running up to the net on the port of the ship. I climbed up onto the net and looked out as Melkor found his own way to fly out to the ship.

The second figure stood on the beach, dressed in black and had a red, glowing sword. "Guthláf! Imagine you have that same weapon!" I yelled pointing, to the figure. "And imagine you know how to use it. You're fighting him!"

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Darth Vader," I replied. I drew my attention back to Melkor. "Hey Melllkoooorr! Follow mee!" I swung on the net a minute and then jumped out as far away from the ship as possible, landing in the water.

Landing in the water I quickly imagined I had fins rather than legs, turning myself into a mermaid. I did a back flip in the water, feeling very liberated at being able to breath so easily under the water's surface. There was a loud splash and a giant purple and black thing came crashing down into the water. I swam down deeper, hiding behind some reef.

I saw an all too familiar fish and red-headed mermaid hanging out down towards the bottom, waiting for my signal. I peeked around the large coral reef, but I couldn't see any sign of Melkor.

Okay, either he can't swim, his armor is too heavy, or he's got something planned. I have a very bad feeling that it's not the first two. I couldn't see him floating down below me, and I couldn't see him swimming around me. He's completely disappeared…

**Well, did you guys enjoy it? Please drop a review!**


	61. Cheap Shots

***Peeks sheepishly over the desk at everyone* Hi? I'm sorry that I have broken my updating routine. Believe me, it through off my whole rhythm of life. My computer officially went out and is now dead and gone. But luckily I had some money saved up and I have bought a brand new laptop fresh off the market. So I am back in business. Please forgive the long wait. Review darlings?**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Sixty-One: Cheap Shots_

**-Tabby-**

I quickly looked around to see where Melkor could have possibly gone, but I couldn't see anything. The water was crystal clear so it wasn't like that was impairing my vision. My heart started to pound in my chest. I looked down at Ariel and Flounder, and they looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to give some kind of order to them and the mer-people.

I was about to take another quick look around before I felt something slam into my back, propelling me with unnatural speed towards the ocean floor. I felt my fish tail flip over my head and I slammed into a rock ledge hard on my back. All my breath left me and a sudden black shape pounced on me, tightly closing his hands around my throat. My concentration broke and I was no longer a mermaid, but my regular self, pulling at massive fists. The salt water stung my eyes as I tried to kick my feet.

My legs felt heavy with the weight of my soaked jeans, and I was quickly losing strength. Black dots swam before my eyes as I stared up into Melkor's black eyes, which were filled to the brim with delight. He had a malicious grin on his face as his hands tightened a bit. "Not so high and mighty now are ya?" he laughed.

His voice sounded far away and was slightly distorted by the water. The black dots continued to swarm my vision. My grip tightened as I desperately tried to fight his grasp, my lungs were burning and I couldn't come up with anything to help myself. My stomach flipped. This is the end. I'm going to die underwater, where no one will find my body.

But suddenly, as the black dots claimed my vision, Melkor's grip was gone, and I felt my arms being grabbed and I was hauled towards the surface. I was pulled onto a giant rock, basking in the sunlight. Immediately I started spluttering and coughing up water. Water dripped from my mouth and I wiped it away on my soaked shirt. I looked over at my savior, who was a rather attractive mer-man; with a blue fishtail to match his sky-blue eyes. He smiled, waved and then dove back under the surface.

I watched as the water rippled out in circles from where he had dived. My lungs still burned, but it felt amazing to be able to breathe again. As I stared at the water something white came flying at my face.

"WOW! That was amazing what you did, lady! It was awesome, I mean wow!" the white bird said, hovering in my face to scream.

I recognized him immediately. "Thanks Scuttle," I replied, shooing him out of my face.

"You should have seen yourself! You were all like: Hey Melkor! Follow me and-and…Hey where you going?" he yelled as I stood up on the rock.

"Back to shore," I replied, kicking off from the rock.

Melkor's latest attempt to take my life left me feeling weak and not exactly in the mood to think of anything to save my ass. I barely thought I would make it back to shore. When I came to the shore I dropped down onto the sand, gasping for more breath. "Hey, you okay?" Scuttle asked, landing beside me.

"I'm tired," I muttered, throwing an arm over my eyes.

After laying there for what I figured was about ten minutes, I heard the dull beat of feet on the sand coming towards me. A group of people surrounded me and I peeked up at everyone. Guthláf looked at me with worry written across his face.

"Are you okay?" Will asked me.

"After just having a Vala try to squeeze the life out of me? I'm doin' pretty damn good," I replied sarcastically.

Guthláf sighed and held out his hand to me. I took it and let him pull me up. I imagined that my clothes were dry. My clothes were suddenly dryer, but in places they were still damp.

"What's the matter with you?" Guthláf asked me, looking at the damp places that dotted my clothes.

"I'm tired," I replied. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Tabby…" he said wrapping an arm around me. "Don't do that. After everything we've been through you're the one that never gave up."

"I'm tired of fighting. I'm just going to lose," I whined. "Melkor is too powerful." I threw myself back onto the ground and laid my head against my knees.

"If only there was a way we could know he was weakening," Elizabeth Swann said, dropping to the ground as well. "Then we might know how to be rid of him."

I lifted my head up and stared at the ocean, feeling slightly stupid, yet brilliant at the same time.

"She's got that look," Guthláf said, looking at me and smiling.

"She's on to something," Will commented.

"We need to get in view of Melkor," I said. "Just to glimpse him is all, that's all we really need."

"You've got an idea?" asked Elizabeth.

"I've got two," I replied, holding up two fingers.

**O.o.O**

I zoomed in on Melkor's face through my binoculars. It took hours to find his little hide out in the forest, but it was worth it. Melkor was still dripping with water so he looked like he had just gotten home from his little escapade in the ocean. He was positively fuming. I was glad I wasn't there to be the object he took his rage out on.

I allowed a self-satisfied smirk and then looked for the green, yellow or red bar that should now be floating above his head (unbeknownst to him). My smirk grew into a smile as I saw the glowing bar above his head. It was a deep amber color, like it couldn't decide whether it wanted to be yellow or red.

I grinned and let my hands fall away from my face. (Yes, I had used only my hands as binoculars.) "It's borderline. He's losing health," I said. "This is good."

"What's your plan?" Guthláf asked.

"We send Jack in to draw Melkor further into his cave. We'll be waiting to for him. We have the advantage; we know what video games are. At least I hope you all remember," I said.

I got a round of collective head nods, from the three with me. "Let's find Jack and fill him in," I said. "Let's just hope he isn't drunk."

**O.o.O**

"Of course, with our luck, he's passed out drunk," I muttered, staring down at the drooling pirate. He snored loudly as I finished sentence.

I glared down at him and nudged him with my foot. The pirate twitched, groaned and rolled over face first into the sand. "Still haven't given up, princess?" chirped a voice from behind me.

I narrowed my eyes and glared across the beach. I heard Guthláf's knuckles crack, as I spun around to address the speaker. Puck was floating in the air, relaxing like he was in a recliner. He had his legs crossed, a hand behind his head, while munching on an apple. "If you call me 'princess' one more time I'm gonna knock you outta the air," I replied.

"_That's_ not very nice," Puck said, pointing at me, and speaking through a mouthful of apple.

"Shut up," I snapped. "God, you've gotta be the most annoying character ever invented."

"No, I think that's that Tigger thing…always bouncing on his tail and singing about himself. Gah! It's awful!" Puck groaned.

"He was created for children," I said. "No, you know what? Go piss off Mad-eye Moody. I'd love to see you as a ferret."

"Oh!" Puck said, crossing his hands over his chest. "Again, you wound me with your words, dear lady! But you see I was asked to look after you." Suddenly Puck disappeared and reappeared next to me, with his arm around my shoulders. "So whaddya say, you and me, me and you, we go hang out somewhere. Somewhere away from that bozo." He hooked a thumb behind him to Guthláf.

"Or you could die in a hole," I replied, lifted up his arm, to turn to Guthláf.

"Have it your way then," Puck said, shrugging, as we turned our backs to him. "But you know, you could always imagine the drunkard awake."

"Doh!" I muttered. "Why can I never think of these things on my own?"

I turned to glare at Jack, imagining him awake and sober. He jumps up from the ground stretching, and looking around with alacrity.

"Where's the rum?" he asked, looking at me.

"You need to go to rehab," I said, pointing at him.

"What's rehab?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I huffed and grabbed his sleeve pulling him after me.

**O.o.O**

Getting inside of Melkor's giant cavern hide out was easier said than done. First we had to actually find an underground or underwater cave that led into his mansion of a hide out. Again, easier said than done. The thing was that we couldn't 'just imagine a cave that led exactly where we wanted to go. This is Melkor's turf, and we can't imagine anything leading to our out of it. All we can do is imagine something to help with the battle. This world definitely has its pros and cons…

We (we being myself, Guthláf, Rhynnyn and his father, Will Turner, Elizabeth and Jack) walked in and out of cave after cave around the vala's hide out, but we never seemed to have much luck. We always found a dead end or some sort of torture chamber. And too add to the suck-fest, we all had thirty pound packs, full of any type of thing we could possibly need for seven of us to battle a vala. I was back in that pink dress, leggings, boots and cloak, so I was more comfortable in traveling than what I had been in those jeans. It seemed like we had been journeying for days until we finally stumbled upon a large room. It seemed to be a throne room, if the giant black stone throne was any indication.

Stalactites and stalagmites decorated the whole of the room. No one was in here, though it seemed that some had definitely been down here to rage recently.

"I think we've found it," I said, looking around.

"Not much of a decorator is he?" Elizabeth commented, looking around with distaste.

"Now, now, I take offense to that," came a deep and all too familiar voice behind us. We turned around only to find Melkor behind us, dressed in his loose fitting black garments I had first met him in. I clenched my fists and glared.

"How did I know where to find you?" he asked, laughing at my expression. "That was very easy, my dear. After a certain imp came back to report that you were planning something, all I had to do was follow that unwashed stench of that pirate." He gestured to Jack.

"Hey! I resent that!" Jack snapped, smelling his clothes.

Melkor glanced at Jack and then took a step towards me. I backed up for every step he took forward. "Of course, you know what breaking and entering means," Melkor went on, quickly advancing on me with his vala speed.

"Your death," I replied, drawing my blade from its sheath.

Melkor laughed a loud, mirth filled laugh. He leaned up against a giant stalagmite, laughing long and loudly. I stood there and stared at the laughing vala. I glanced at the health bar above his head, as his eyes were closed and he couldn't see where I was looking. The color was now a greenish yellow. He's had time enough to rest, but this isn't entirely undoable.

What happened next made everyone in the room jump, including Melkor. There was a loud twang that echoed around the cavern and an arrow stuck out of Melkor's shoulder. Melkor immediately stopped laughing at stared at the feathered shaft sticking out of his shoulder. The health bar above his head slipped down to a golden yellow.

Melkor gripped the shaft and ripped it from his shoulder. He glared at the arrow that dripped with his blood and then glared around at everyone in the room. I glanced around to see that everyone was looking at Rhynnyn in shock. His bow was at his side as he glared at the vala.

"You!" Melkor hissed, walking towards the boy. Gwaellyn took a step in front of his son, but Melkor, of course, wasn't fazed a bit by it.

"Ah, ah, ahhh, Melkor," I said, stepping in front of the two. "Your beef is with me, not them."

He snarled at me and all of a sudden orcs and rabid looking men swarmed in from all entrances. "Then let your friends battle mine. For it's not really fair to come to a battle out numbering your enemy," he said.

"You talk about fair when the ratio is approximately ten to one?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"A fair fight, as you're taking on something bigger than yourself," he said.

"Come at me bro," I replied, watching Melkor draw a sword from thin air.

I took off my bag and threw it at the wall. Once it made contact with the wall it exploded with a sound of shattering glass, sending powdery stuff flying everywhere. I had planned this out, so as Melkor looked at it in confusion, I took a few quick cheap shots, managing to bring the health bar down to a nice orange yellow. Melkor quickly turned and block a forth strike, and began parrying my strikes. I jumped back a few feet, to regroup.

Melkor growled and came at me, and it was my turn to parry. Of course Melkor never tired of attempting to strike me, and as I was now a character in a videogame, my arms never tired from parrying. So when Melkor growled and backed off to glare at me a hundred feet away, I drew a dagger from my boot and chucked it at Melkor, hitting him in chest.

He stared at me, bewildered. I grinned and did it a second time, managing to catch him in the stomach. With the second hit the health par dropped a point but remained a yellow orange. I could hear Melkor's ragged breathing, as he glared hard at me ripping the daggers out of him. This then lowered the health bar by another point. Melkor was hurting himself just as much as I was hurting him.

Suddenly Melkor was in front of me, breathing heavily. "How are you managing this?" he growled.

My response was a few swift strikes with my sword, which kept knocking him backwards, allowing me to hit him several more times. The health bar dropped down to a strong red by the time Melkor managed to get back far enough to avoid being hit.

I grinned as he dropped down to his knees, staring at his blood soaked shirt. But my self-satisfaction was short lived as I suddenly felt a fiery pain spread down my back. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees. The dagger was pulled out of my back and felt faint.

"Tabby!" Guthláf screamed.

"No!" I yelled. "Stick to the plan, I'm fine!"

I struggled to my feet and staggered over to a large boulder. I collapsed onto it, making a show of how badly I was hurt. Melkor was looking at me with a grim look on his face, but amusement sparkled in his eyes, as blood trickled from his lips. I slowly let myself slide down the far side, landing on my back.

As I knew I would, I landed on a green leaf, and the pain in my back stopped and I felt one hundred percent again. I stayed where I was for a few moments, checking on my friends. With every third hit on their enemy, the man or orc fell to the ground and slowly vanished. The enemy count was down now, and they all were relatively unharmed from what I saw.

I then jumped to my feet, quickly drew a dagger from my boot and aimed for Melkor. As he was distracted by examining his wounds, thinking me to be dead or just too hurt, I took the opportunity to chuck the dagger at him. This dagger hit him square in the jugular. The health bar dropped five points. He was now in the lower red area, but that one hit, really pissed him off. He ripped the dagger out, taking another five points from himself and rushed towards me.

I was quick and wrapped my cloak around me, making me invisible to all who fought in the room. Melkor's face was priceless. He stared at where I had been, slack jawed. I grinned and cautiously began to creep around behind him. He was spinning around in place. "Where are you?" he bellowed.

I flinched from the loudness, but I cautiously stalked up behind him, drew my sword and plunged it into his back. Everyone in the room flinched as Melkor's scream shook the entire cave. Lines flashed before my vision and I became visible to all. Melkor fell to his knees, and then slowly fell onto his side. I watched as the remaining few orcs and men looked around bewildered, as they began to fade away.

I looked down at Melkor and walked around to see his face. He was glaring at me, as he struggled for breath. His health bar was no completely see through. "I will have my revenge on you Tabitha," he hissed, as he drew his last breath.

"Now I highly doubt that," I replied, as my friends surrounded me.

"It's done," Guthláf said.

"It's over," I agreed.

I felt Will put a hand on my shoulder. "You won," he said.

"Aye, she did," Jack said, pulling a bottle of rum out from behind a rock. He took a long pull and then sighed, looking dreamily at the bottle. "Now, love, would you be interested in coming to see the Black Pearl? Could use a fighter like you. Not like William. Not the best fighter, wonderful soprano, though."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it's time I return to some people who are probably missing me," I replied.

"Harry, will you stay?" Rhynnyn asked. "Just for one more night? Pleeeaase?"

I looked at Guthláf and sighed. "For one more night," I replied.

"Yay!" Rhynnyn yelled, throwing up his hands.

I crossed my arms and looked at Melkor again, still unmoving. As I turned to say something to Guthláf, I felt something grab my ankle and I was suddenly on my back.

**Hi guys. I really hope you aren't terribly angry. I've been working really hard to crank this out as fast as I could. But I now have a reliable computer now sooo, knock on wood that this five hundred dollar laptop works. Review? Please? **


	62. AHHH!

**You guys are amazingly pacient people, and I adore you for that! Here is chapter sixty-two, about a week late. I'm sorry, but I had a bunch of homework and Microsoft is not very cooperative. That said, please review? Peas and carrots?**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Sixty-two: AHH!_

**-Tabby-**

Guthláf and I walked along the garden path back at Hogwarts. I walked with my arms crossed, attempting to ward of the slight chill of the night. I stared up at the clear night sky, staring at all of the foregin stars. Guthláf was incredibly silent next to me. We walked with his hands laced behind his back and his head was down.

Once the two of us had cleared the garden path, and we were steadily making our pace towards the forest surrounding us, I turned to look at him. His brown eyes were locked firmly on his feet.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

He finally broke his staring contest with the ground and turned to me. "No, nothing is wrong," he replied.

"You sure? Cause you look pretty depressed," I responded.

"I've just been thinking," he said, shrugging and looking back at the ground.

"About what?" I asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "I've been debating whether or not to return," he replied.

"What?" I yelled, grabbing his arm and stopping him. "How could you even think of not returning? That's your home!"

"There's nothing there for me, Tabby. I have no family to go back to," he replied. "You have people waiting for you to wake up, I don't."

I shrugged and let myself take his hands. "You have me," I replied. "Come on, you're my only friend there. What am I going to do for the rest of my life? Hang around with Boromir? Ick." I made a motion of hanging myself.

Guthláf chuckled. "But you've got people there who love you," he replied in all seriousness.

"And if I go back, then you will too," I said, bending down to look up into his eyes as he hung his head.

Once what I had said registered with him, he looked up sharply. His brown eyes stared at my in disbelife.

"Do-do you really mean that?" he asked me.

I nodded, squeezing his hands in mine. A big grin appeared on his face, and he sighed in disbelief. "You really do?" he asked again.

"Yes," I said, laughing, as he gripped my arms in excitement.

He licked his lips and pulled me against his chest. "Consider your feelings returned," he said, looking down at me.

"Really now?" I asked, standing up on my tiptoes and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Tenfold," he replied, bending down to kiss me.

I closed my eyes and leaned up to meet his lips with mine. I felt the light brush of his lips against mine, before I suddenly lurched forward. I fell onto the ground and looked around bewildered.

"Not even in my dreams? Come on!" I yelled at the sky.

**O.o.O**

My eyes opened up to see a beautiful, sun-lit room. The room was of a white stone, that I recognized to be one of the rooms of the Houses of Healing. It seemed like I had merely blinked and I went from Hogwarts to Gondor. I blinked a couple times, surprised to feel so rejuvinated. I slowly sat up and looked around.

To my left a white-haired man with a long white beard sat in a white chair, with a red cushion. He was looking at me proudly, and a smile crept to his wrinkled features.

"Gandalf?" I asked breathlessly. He smiled and nodded. "Where-where is everyone?"

"Around," was his reply. But then he nodded to something behind me.

There sat a ginger-haired man, slumped down in a large red, cushiony chair, with a book laying open on his chest. "BOROMIR!" I yelled with excitement.

The man started. He jerked forward with a snore, he tried to catch his book, but ended up letting it fall to his feet, upon seeing me sitting up and grinning at him. "Tabby!" he yelled, and I was promptly smothered by two-hundred pounds of Boromir.

I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go of my 'father.' "I missed you, Boromir," I said, into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Tab," he replied. He pulled away and looked at me. "Are you alright?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Is everyone else okay?" I asked.

"We're all fine," he said, chuckling.

I promptly wrapped my arms around him again, and gave him another big hug.

"TABBY!" came a bellow from the doorway. I looked just in time to be tackled by a certain two hobbits.

"Ahh!" I yelled as Merry and Pippin jumped onto my bed, hugging me tightly. "I missed you guys too," I laughed. "Where are Frodo and Sam?"

"Right here, Tabby," came a stern, yet gentle voice that I never thought I'd hear again.

I looked at the doorway to see the two hobbits I haven't seen what seems like a millenia. I let go of Merry, and stretched out my arm. "Come," I said, in a raspy voice.

My last two hobbits walked in calmly and plopped themselves on the bed. I shoved Merry and Pippin away gently, and dove for Frodo and Sam. I tackled the two in a giant bear-hug, startling them both.

"How can you be so energetic? You just woke up," Sam said.

"Hush. Don't question, just hug me," I replied.

The two chuckled and returned my hug. I wouldn't have let go, had I not heard two distinct laughs from two of my favorite people to piss off. I looked up to see elf and dwarf standing in the doorway staring at us in amusement.

"Come children. Come join the party," I said, beckoning them forward.

I met them halfway, and attempted to do much the same as I had to the hobbits, but it was a failure. I settled on a group hug from the elf and the dwarf. "Hey, Gimli, bet you never thought you'd be hugged by en elf, did ya?" I asked.

"Lass, this is quite enough," came his gruff response.

I laughed and hugged them tighter. "I missed you guys!" I said.

"I'm sure you really did," Legolas said, patting my head.

"Of course," I said, letting them go to look up at him. "Who else would I infuriate?" I then reached up and attempted to touch his hair.

Legolas caught my wrist and glared at me. "Do not start with the hair again," he said.

"Whatever you say Blondie," I replied. "So, where is the kingly ranger dude? He's missing out on a party."

"He's-" Frodo began, but was cut off.

"I'm right here," Aragorn said, walking in.

"Kingly-ranger dude!" I yelled, running to hug the big lug.

"Didn't think I would miss your awakening did you?" he asked, laughing as I attempted to tackle him.

"Well, considering the fact that you hate me…" I said, as he returned the hug.

"Always with the dramatics," Gandalf laughed from the corner.

"Gandalf, you are the only one here who has not received a hug," I decalred, running over to the corner.

"That really isn't-" he began, but before he could finish I gave him a big, strong hug.

Gandalf reached up with on of his trapped arms and patted my shoulder. "Yes, yes, that's quite enough, my dear," he said.

I let go of him and looked around at everyone. "Do you guys know how much I've missed you?" I asked. "I really mean it this time, too."

"I think you made it quite obvious with your incessant hugging," Sam replied.

I laughed. "But I mean, I could not have kicked Melkor's sorry ass, had it not been for everything you guys have taught me. Come on, group hug," I said, opening up my arms. I heard some chuckles and some groans. "Come on guys, last one I swear."

The hobbits were the first to join in the hug, Aragorn joined next, chuckling. "Legolas, I will never call you Blondie or attempt to touch your hair again if join in this hug," I said. Legolas heaved a sigh and joined in. "Gimli, I give all of my Legolas-hair-touching priveileges to you. Now come give us a hug."

"Now, lass, I'm only doing this because that was rather humerous," he warned, before joining.

"Boromir, I did not save your sorry behind for you to just sit there," I called to him. I watched as he shook hus headd, and walked over to join us. "Gandalf, come on, were you not hugged enough as a child? Get over here!"

Gandalf rolled his eyes and stood up to join the embrace. "Thank you, Gandalf," I said, grinning.

"Don't mention it," he muttered. "And I mean that too. This doesn't leave this room."

"Tabby? Are you touching my hair?" Legolas asked.

I opened my eyes, and stared at the floor. "No, it was Pippin," I replied.

**O.o.O**

I sat leaning back dangerously in a chair in the Great Hall, with my feet up on the table and a fork perched on my lips. My hands lay on my stomach as I tried not to move.

"Tabby, really get your feet off the table," Boromir and Aragorn said in unison. Then the two looked at each other in a mild look of horror.

"Still haven't heard either one of you sing yet so, nope," I replied, lifting the fork from my lips. "When do we get to eat anyway?"

"When you get your feet off the table," Boromir replied.

"Tabitha! Stop tipping back in that chair, and get your feet off of that table!" came Frodo's sharp voice.

"Yes, Mister Frodo-Ring-Bearer Sir," I said, quickly sitting up straight.

"Now put that fork back where it belongs," he said, coming over to stand by me.

I gently set the fork back on the napkin and smoothed out it's surface. "She listens to the hobbit and not me," came Boromir's complaint.

"And _I'm _the king," came Aragorn's agreement.

"I don't think either of you should take it personally," Faramir said, from beside me. "Frodo's got a rather fatherly feel to him."

"Now, Tabby, there is someone waiting for you by the windows over there," Frodo said, guesturing.

I grinned as I saw Guthláf standing over by the windows, dressing in a deep blue tunic and leggings. His golden hair was brushed back from his face, and his chocolate brown eyes were locked on mine. I quickly stood up.

I turned to Boromir. "Can I go talk to him?" I asked Boromir.

Frodo looked at me increduously. Boromir and Aragorn shared a knowing glance. Gandalf and Sam looked somewhat susipcious, not knowing what was up. Legolas and Gimli were waiting eagerly for Boromir's reply. I smiled innocently at him, as I got a round of weird stares from the others present at the table. "Go ahead," was Boromir's answer.

"You've been favorited," I replied.

I turned and skipped away towards Guthláf, feeling butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"I see you were allowed to come see me this time," Guthláf said, turning to me as I joined him.

"Yeah," I said, glancing back at my table. All were watching us. Merry and Pippin had stopped their story telling at the corner full of people who eagerly listen to their stories (namely the children) to watch us. So naturally all of those people turned to see what they were looking at. And eveyrone else seeing a bunch of people staring, turned to stare also.

My cheeks flamed. "Everyone is staring," I whispered.

Guthláf looked around at everyone, and then turned back to me. "What d'you say we give something to look at?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

In half a second Guthláf was leaning me back, his face inches from mine. He had one arm sercurely wrapped around my shoulders and the other on my waist. My arms were around his neck, and I was only able to keep one foot planted on the ground. His face was just inches from mine. He leaned down, and in second I felt his warm lips on mine.

The butterflies in my stomach went crazy, and my brain exploded with a mix of emotion.

"Awwwe!" came two distinct hobbit voices from the far corner.

I broke away from the kiss, feeling my cheeks turning an even deeper red. Guthláf was grinning at me, and I couldn't help but start giggling like an idiot. I covered my face, embarrassed, but still grinning like a mad-man.

**I really hope you guys liked this story. I'm thinking there's going to be three more chapters after this one, as this bad boy is coming to a close. You guys are amazing! Please review chickadees. **


	63. Knighthood and Many Partings

**Hey there guys. I know you're all mad because it's been thirty years since I last updated, and I'm terribly sorry! But only two more chapters left to go. So, please review this bad boy? It's thirteen long pages, and took me awhile to crank out. I'm also looking for another story to write, so check the poll on my profile and vote for the story you like. Descriptions are located on my profile about half way down I believe. **

**So reveiw for me? Please?**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Sixty-Three: Knighthood and Many Partings_

**-Tabby-**

The next few days after my awakening, Guthláf and I weren't without each other's company. The rebuilding of the city had already commenced. Gimli was making preparations to send for more of his own folk to help with the stone work, Legolas, when not helping his dear little friends, was off doing elf-like things like overseeing the planting of the garden. Sam was also there to keep the elf from doing something crazy, like taking some sort of plant and spiking one of my beverages. Don't know what might have possessed him to even think about that though…

Merry and Pippin were off either A: eating or B: begging the cooks for food. Frodo was usually around relaxing and reading, or chaperoning Guthláf and I. Aragorn had certain kingly duties to attend to and was off attending to them. Boromir, Faramir and Denethor were behind closed doors plotting something. Don't know what that might be, but they were plotting alright. They were all getting along…But I suppose the good news about that is, Faramir can rightly take his place as the Steward. And Gandalf? He was probably off brooding and being all wizard-y.

So what have Guthláf and I been doing? Well not what you would expect…or maybe what you would expect. We have been getting around, annoying everybody at least once a day, and having a little time for ourselves here and there. Mostly we played 'Escape Frodo the Overbearing Father-figure' which is actually quite fun. Really, I must remember to thank Bergil for showing me all of these side alleyways to escape. Gotta love that kid. But in all seriousness we did help around. I helped put the new library in order, helped set up bedrooms, studies, and Guthláf helped arrange the new stables. Which, by the way, he was put in charge of.

And maybe you're wondering about Oddie… well it turns out our dear, sweet, little, pain in the tuchas, and Mireclya have found love. That's right: Oddie is gonna be a daddy! Really, it's too cute.

So about three weeks after Aragon's one month reign, came my birthday. I woke up in one of the healing rooms that I still occupied while things were getting into order, and looked around. Today was my seventeenth birthday. In just nine days it'll be a whole year since this all started. A whole year since the Fellowship of the Ring fell into my living room.

My birthday started just like any other day here in Gondor. I woke up at about ten o'clock, took advantage of the bathing rooms, dressed myself in a deep blue tunic and leggings, and returned to my room to sit and stare out my window and ponder the mysteries of life 'til I felt compelled to go find some hotcakes. But on this particular day I found a small present waiting for me on my table in the center of the room.

A skinny, decorative glass vase with two roses in it. I stared at it a moment, wondering who would've done something like this. I narrowed my eyes, thinking of someone who would this. "Guthláf!" I yelled.

I heard a deep chuckle from behind me and turned to glare at him, as he stepped out from behind my dressing screen.

"What is this blasphemy?" I asked, pointing to the vase.

"It's called a present, and I thought it would be a lovely addition to your room," he replied, walking up to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's your birthday," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I narrowed my eyes. I don't remember telling anyone about it being my birthday. "Who-"

"Gandalf," he replied, smiling.

"Should've known," I muttered. "Probably found it out from Manwë…"

Guthláf smiled and softly kissed my forehead. "Come on, Boromir made me promise I'd keep you out of here for the day. So. Let's get out of here," he said.

"I knew he was plotting something…" I muttered again.

"Everyone is always plotting something, according to you," Guthláf commented, pecking my lips.

"Well they are!" I argued.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand and pulling me after him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well, first I thought we'd get some hotcakes, then maybe go see Oddie, wonder around a bit," he said, leading me down a rather long hallway.

"They're up to something…"

"What makes you think that?"

I planted my feet firmly on the ground, and Guthláf stopped to look at me. "Do you know what they're plotting?" I asked.

"I was sworn to secrecy," he replied.

"Guthláf…" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

He only chuckled, cupped my face, and placed a long kiss onto my lips. I felt my anger slowly deteriorate and let myself melt into his kiss. He pulled away and looked at me. "How about some hotcakes?" he asked.

I leaned up for another kiss. He chuckled, pecked my lips and led me down to the dining hall.

In the dining hall we were greeted by the sight of Boromir, Gandalf, Aragorn and company. I narrowed my eyes as I sat down in a seat between Frodo and an empty one, which Guthláf took.

"What's _that_ look for?" Boromir asked, plopping a hotcake onto his plate.

I stared at him. "I know what you're doing. I know what you're all doing," I replied, staring at everyone around the table.

"And what are we doing?" Aragorn asked, taking a bite of his hotcakes.

"You're all planning something…I don't know what it is yet, but I'll find out," I replied.

"Of course you will. It's not meant to be kept a secret forever," Gandalf said, from Aragorn's left.

I stared at him. "Tell me."

"No," came Legolas' voice from behind me.

"Tell me," I whispered glaring at him.

"You're not going to get what you want," Boromir said in a sing-song-y voice.

"Pippin! Tell me," I said, turning to the hobbit.

Pippin looked around at everyone for help. "Peregrin Took, if you say one word I swear-" Frodo began.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell her," Pippin said. "I've learned a thing or two about keeping secrets since Merry's surprise party."

"So you're giving me a surprise party?" I asked the hobbit.

"Yes," he replied. Then he realized what he had just done. "No! I mean no, we aren't! I mean uh- oh boy…"

"Ah-hah!"

"Oh! Too bad we lied to Pippin about the surprise," Merry sighed, grinning at me.

"You're a sadist," I told him. His grin got even bigger. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, you are the most evil hobbit I have ever met."

"Well, you haven't met every hobbit, so that's not saying much," Merry replied.

"Shut up Mer-bear. I will find out, and when I do, you'll all pay!" I said, pointing to everyone.

"Haven't we already paid enough, having to trek all over Middle-earth with you?" Gimli asked.

"Love you too, Gimli," I replied.

The Dwarf rolled his eyes and I decided to start attacking the hotcakes that were right in front of me.

"Tabby, do you think you could've put some onto your own plate, instead of taking the whole platter?" Sam asked, eyeing me with a look of disgust, as I poured an ocean of syrup onto them.

"This is the closest food to food in my home I've had in thirty years. Stop judging me," I replied, shoving more than a forkful into my mouth. Syrup dripped off my chin, but I didn't care, I wanted some more hotcake.

**O.o.O**

After breakfast I was led down to the stables by Guthláf to retrieve Oddie, and see how that mother ducker was doing. I walked eagerly and in front of Guthláf the whole way down. I kicked open the stable doors, acting like a cop out of a bad movie, and nearly bounced in. Oddie stood in the far stall with a rather pregnant Mireclya.

"How's mah Oddie?" I said, standing on my tiptoes and reaching out a hand.

Oddie looked at me and snorted. I heard Guthláf snicker from where he stood, leaning against the door. "Let's go for a ride Oddie," I said, opening the stall.

Oddie looked to Mireclya and then back at me. Mireclya, being the taller of the two horses, nipped at his ear, and nudged him with her head. Oddie looked less than happy, but allowed me to saddle him up.

Once Oddie was saddled and ready Guthláf hopped up into the saddle and stood looking at him. "Hey, get your own horse," I said.

Guthláf held out his hand to me and offered to pull me up. "We're doing this my way, so please don't argue," he replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but took his hand and climbed onto Oddie. "You know, I hate sharing horses," I said to him, as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Ah, but you've never shared a horse with me, before," he said, urging Oddie into a trot.

"What's the rush?" I asked him.

"How about you don't worry about it?" he replied.

"Well, it seems like I'm a bad influence on you," I muttered.

"You're a bad influence on everybody," he returned.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You probably couldn't see, but I just stuck my tongue out at you," I said.

"I know," was all he said in reply.

"Humph…well, will you tell me where you are taking me?" I inquired.

"Nope," he said, shortly.

"Ugh!" I muttered, and tightened my hold on him, as he urged Oddie on.

Apparently we were going on an excursion outside of the walls of Minas Tirith, as we came to the shattered gates. (The Gates were the first things Gimli and his band of dwarves were going to work on.) But once we got to the Gates we found a crowd of people all standing around about five carts, and about fifteen to twenty Dwarves. My favorite red-headed Dwarf stood on top the first one, instructing the others as to where to go, what to do and where to take certain carts. A rather important looking dwarf stood beside him. One who looked just like him, except older. I took this to be Glóin, his father.

"Gimlikins!" I yelled, as we came to his cart.

Gimli stopped in the middle of a sentence, lowered his arm (he had been pointing) and slowly turned to look at me. "Why are you still here?" he asked.

"Because I love you," I replied.

Gimli sighed and closed his eyes. "Lad, you two should've been out of the City by now," Gimli said to Guthláf.

"Well, we would've been, but you know Tabby. And Oddie wasn't the biggest help either," Guthláf replied.

"Wha-cha doin'?" I asked, swinging my legs.

"Work. Something you wouldn't know how to do," Gimli replied.

"I see what you mean," I said to Guthláf. "I am a bad influence of everybody."

"Do you think you two could be on your way?" Gimli asked.

"Now, son, is that anyway to treat a young lass?" came Glóin's voice.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew her," Gimli responded.

"Can we help?" I asked.

"No!" Gimli said. "There are certain valuables that need to be taken to Aragorn. Besides, you should be out enjoying your birthday." Gimli waved his hand to dismiss us.

Guthláf urged Oddie back into a trot, going down a path the people and dwarves had cleared for us. "I know you're still up to something, you liar!" I called back to Gimli. Gimli just shook his head and went on giving out orders.

As we came out into the Pelennor Fields I heard Guthláf chuckling in front of me. "What's your problem?" I asked.

"You made quite an impression with Lord Gimli's father," he replied. "I'm sure Lord Aragorn is just ecstatic for you to meet the Lord Elrond and his daughter Lady Arwen."

"What'chu talkin' 'bout fool?" I asked.

"Gandalf told me that they're arriving later today," he answered.

"Oh, I see. This is a plot to keep me out of the city when those two get here isn't it?" I hissed.

"Now, I wouldn't go that far, Tab," he replied.

"Well, I would…" I said, thoughtfully. I was beginning to plot my revenge.

"I know you would. I wouldn't worry about it if I was you," he replied.

I ignored him and looked back towards the gate. "I'm afraid all of your plots will be futile, my lady," he said. I heard the big grin in his voice.

"Really now?"

"Yep."

"Hmm…poisonous plants?"

"None to be planted in the city."

"Spices to make a grown man cry?"

"Kitchen staff isn't allowed to serve you outside of meal times."

"Itching powder?"

"All things inducing itchiness have been expelled from the City."

"They're good…" I muttered to myself.

**-Boromir-**

"Pippin! Hurry up with that shelf!" I snapped. "She'll be here any moment."

"Any second's more like it," Legolas commented, from the doorway. "She's interrogating the guards. Mercilessly."

Aragorn groaned from his place at the desk. "They'll never get used to her…" he muttered under his breath.

"They're in there?" came Tabby's voice. Pippin quickly backed away from the bookshelf and stood with the other hobbits.

I felt childish at the amount of excitement I was feeling. Tabby was finally about to see her new room, a present from us all. We tried as best we could to fashion it like her old room back in her world. It's definitely not the same, but I think she'll love it.

"What…what is this? Why is there a pink bow on the door? Guthláf, what do you know of this?" Tabby snapped.

"I know nothing," came his reply.

"Liar! You're grinning!" she accused.

"Would you just go in there?" he asked.

"There's a giant snake or…or a kraken in there, isn't there?" Tabby asked.

"I doubt it," he replied, amusement obvious in his voice. How that boy can put up with her antics and still be incredibly amused, is beyond me. "Just go in there. You'll love it, I promise."

There was a silence, probably Tabby shooting him a glare before we hear the door knob. I held my breath, waiting for Tabby to see her entire room.

"Probably a rabid elf on the other side or starved hobbit… probably a starv…ing…" Tabby trailed off as she opened the door and looked around.

She was dead silent as she looked around the room and to everyone sitting or standing. I glanced at everyone around the room, as Tabby's eyes slowly met everyone's. Her eyes fell on me last. "What…what is this?" she asked quietly.

"This is your room," I replied.

She stared at me a moment, before walking all the way into the room. She looked around the room looking like she couldn't decide what to look at first. I wasn't the only one with a big grin on my face in the room, thought Tabby was the only one without one.

She eventually decided to come over to me and hug me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest. I hugged her back tightly and looked down at her. Everyone looked at her in shock and a bit of worry, as her shoulders were heaving and I began to feel a wet spot developing where she had her face. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I love you guys," she said, turning away from us as she tried to dry her eyes. Her voice was weak, and it was obvious how much she wanted to continue her cry.

When she was satisfied that we hadn't noticed her crying all that much she turned back to face us. "Is this what you guys were plotting?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "It was."

"So…what's all in here?" she asked, looking around and drying a stray tear.

I gestured to the bookshelves for one thing, willing to let the hobbits explain their gift.

"Well," Frodo said, stepping forward. "I noticed that you had quite a few books in your room, when we went in there that one time. So, the four of us decided to get you some books."

"Some?" Tabby exclaimed. "There are two shelves twice my height full to the breaking point!"

"Now, not all of those are books to be read," Gandalf said, from his corner. "That's where my gift comes in. I also noticed a great deal of writing books in your room."

"That's an overstatement," Tabby accused.

"They were lying about your room, and falling off your desk and bookshelf," Gandalf replied.

"I don't have a problem," Tabby said.

"No one accused you of having one," Gandalf said, smiling. He came forward with something wrapped in paper. "But I thought you may favor this journal in particular."

Tabby took the gift and looked up at him. "You realize you just told me what this was right?" she asked.

"Did I now?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She looked at him a moment and then tore into the paper. The room let out a round of collective gasps at the beautiful journal. The covers were made of thick, green leather. The color matched that of the grass of late spring. The borders were decorated with a golden pattern of vines, which branched off, snaking into the center. In the center was an emblem that I didn't recognize, but Tabby obviously did.

It was an odd looked symbol that looked partly like a 't' and partly like a 'j'. "What is that?" Pippin asked, looking over her shoulder.

"It's the Tolkien symbol," she replied, looking up at Gandalf.

"I had it customized for you," he said.

Tabby had nothing to reply with, but attacking the wizard with a great hug. "You realize I'm just gonna stare at it instead of write in it, don't you?" she asked.

Gandalf chuckled, and patted her shoulder as she let go of him. "I'm really curious as to what Blondie got me," she said, turning to Legolas.

"I'll go last, if you don't mind," Legolas said.

"Don't play that game with me," she said.

"How about I go, lassie," Gimli volunteered. Tabby shrugged, and followed him over to the corner by the bed. "This is what I was bringing up this morning." He patted the large stand. "This one is part from me and part from the lad." He gestured to Guthláf, and he stepped forward.

"Had my father make me this before he came up. It's a jewelry case to keep your...ya know…jewelry," Gimli said. Tabby laughed. Gimli proceeded to open up the base, revealing necklaces and bracelets, and then opened the top to reveal earrings, rings and brooches.

Tabby's mouth dropped as she saw the jewelry. "That's all from me," Guthláf said, gesturing to it all.

"Wha…" Tabby managed. "This thing is loaded. Did you spend a fortune?"

Guthláf smiled. "No, it only cost me half of a month's savings," he replied. "They're selling them like mad."

"Damn…" Tabby muttered.

"Now," Gimli said, "that desk over there, where Aragorn is sitting, I also had carted up here for you."

Tabby attacked the dwarf with a hug. "Now, I believe it is my turn," Aragorn said standing up.

He motioned for Tabby to follow him over to the closet at the far end of the room. "I took it upon myself to pick out some clothes for you," he began opening the closet door.

"Oh my Jesus! A walk in closet as big as my old room!" she exclaimed, placing a hand on her chest. "Oh my Lord of the Rings! This thing is freaking huge! Wait…there's no pink…is there?"

Aragorn feigned offense. "We all learned your views on pink the hard way. I assure you there is no pink," he replied.

"Good," she said. "Thank you." She gave him a hug, before turning to Legolas. I assume she overlooked me as she thinks the room is the only present from me. She is wrong, but I'll go last of all. Legolas should explain his gift first, anyways.

"Blondie?" she asked.

He pointed to the wall above her desk. There hung on a sword display, her sword that Lady Galadriel had given her, along with the two daggers. "Oh that is _so_ freaking cool!" Tabby exclaimed. "I've always wanted one!" she bounced in place before going to hug Legolas.

"Hold on. I'm not done," Legolas said. "I pulled a few strings and had something returned to you." Legolas pointed to something above her bed.

She turned and shrieked incredibly loud. "My converse!" she squealed. The purple shoes hung tied neatly on a nail, for decoration.

"Two representations of your life and how you have grown," Legolas said. The elf was suddenly attacked in a large hug.

"How did you manage this?" she asked.

"I talked with Haldir, and got him to save the shoes for you, in case you could return to have them as momentous," he replied.

"You're my favorite elf," she said, as Legolas removed her from his torso.

Tabby then turned to me. "I assume the room is your present to me," she said.

I nodded. "And from my father and brother, though at the moment they had a greater need to attend to. But I also have another gift for you as well," I said. I turned to the bed and retrieved the new sword I had forged for her.

"I had this sword forged for you. It's much lighter than the ones you are used to, and fitted more for someone of your size. This also serves as an official welcoming present into our family," I said, handing her the sword. She gently took it from my hands and examined it.

I watched as she traced her fingers over the tree on the golden hilt. She said nothing for several minutes; she just stared at it, before attacking me in another hug. "Thank you so much," she said into my chest.

"I really don't know how to thank you guys, enough," she said, tears coming to her again.

**O.o.O**

"And so as the King of Gondor, I knight thee, and appoint thee as guards of the White City. For the sacrifices you both have made," Aragorn said loudly. He tapped Andúril to Guthláf's shoulders. The blonde boy rose from his place on the ground and backed away. He stood off to the side, in his Gondorian uniform and watched as Aragorn turned to Tabby, who still kneeled before him.

"The sacrifices you have made as a young lady are great. The things you have experienced at the tender age of sixteen are unbelievable. The sacrifice of your own home to save the lives of thousands, the bravery to fulfill a destiny that was not yours, but on you chose to fulfill to save your family. I am honored to have thee as a knight and a guard of the White Tower," Aragorn tapped his sword to Tabby's shoulders and she stood as the crowd erupted into applause.

I looked on my adopted daughter proudly, as she turned to face the large crowd. Her look on her face read acceptance to me. She had accepted Gondor as her new home, and that she was now a permanent resident of this world. And that Aragorn had won the argument that she was going to be knighted in front of all of Minas Tirith whether she liked it or not.

**-Tabby-**

I stood in front of Oddie looking at each of the friends I had made a year ago today. All were dressed in ridding gear, fitted with ponies and gear for returning home. Tears were slowly rising up in me, though I fought to keep them down.

I turned to Blondie and Gimli first. The two were leaving to go off and see the Glittering Caves and the Forest of Fangorn. "You know, Legolas, a year ago today, we hated each other," I said.

"Now hate is too strong of a word. It was more dislike," he replied.

"We fought like no other," I said flatly.

"I think I prefer the term bantering," he said.

We laughed and the elf opened up his arms for a good-bye hug. I gratefully accepted the hug, and squeezed the elf with all of my might. "I'm gonna miss ya Blondie," I said.

"I will miss you too, Tabby," he replied.

I then turned to Gimli. "Look after that elf. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," I said.

"Aye lass. I'll try," he said grinning at me. I opened my arms, hoping the dwarf would accept the hug. And he did without a fight.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Gimli," I said.

"Aye, same here lass," he replied.

I looked at the two seriously. "Now, remember your promise: you're going to come back and visit, and take me on a road trip someday," I said.

"We'll remember lassie," Gimli replied, patting my shoulder.

"You better. I'm holding you both to that," I said, pointing.

The two chuckled and I turned to the four hobbits. "My lovely hobbits," I said. "Where would I be without you four?"

"Probably in some sort of trouble with a wizard," Merry suggested.

"Ugh…I think I'm going to miss the four of you most. I've been through so much crap with you, it isn't even funny," I said.

I hugged each one in turn. Pippin came first, being the most adorable and the one who gave me beer. Then Sam, the quite one, who I never really spent too much time with, though he did bond over some gardening a few times after the War. Merry came next, the one who protected me from Saruman, when we were in his clutches so long ago; the one who I road to war with, the one who slightly understood my antics better than the others. And then Frodo. The one who protected me, comforted me, a mentor, and the father figure of the hobbits. Not to mention the one who I truly feared to piss off. I probably hugged Mr. Baggins the tightest.

When I finally let go of Frodo I was crying. "I am going to come to the Shire and see you guys, I swear by the gold in Legolas' hair," I said. "And don't forget to write me when you guys get back!"

The four laughed and I finally came to Gandalf. The wizard looked at me a moment before placing a hand on my shoulder. "You've come a long way," he said. I nodded. "You and I will meet a few more times in this lifetime. I will return and I will take you on one last adventure. I promise you that, my dear."

"I'm still going to miss you Gandalf," I replied.

He smiled and patted my shoulder. "And I you," he said in return.

"Can I have a good-bye hug?" I asked.

Gandalf sighed and opened his arms. I grinned and hugged the old wizard tightly.

**Well, how was it guys? Leave me a reivew, and please don't forget to vote for a new story on my profile. Again story descriptions are in the profile as well! Thanks a ton guys!**


	64. Epilogue: Four Years

**I know you all thought that I was probably dead, but I'm not! I know it's been well over a month, but things have kept me busy. I've been working longer hours, I've had school work, applying for scholarships, and hanging our with my boyfriend. He just left for boot camp on the 9th, so it's been pretty tough, but on the bright side, he'll be on hell of a buff marine. But anyways, graduation has been creeping up on me as well. Less than a month away... so, I'd like to ask you guys to forgive the long wait.**

**I would also like to ask you guys to vote for the next story on my profile! There is one more chapter after this called End Credits. Since this is rather a depressing one, I've got a funny one coming up soon. Now that I've got a bit of time. So please review and visit my profile to vote! You have until the next chapter is up, so about another week or two!**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: Chapter Sixty-four: Epilogue: Four Years_

**-Tabby-**

Four years. Four long (sometimes rather boring) years, that I have lived in Gondor. Four years that I spent living with my new family, getting to know them, pissing them off to no end, bonding with them. I don't have the time to tell you all that's happened to me in the past four years, but I will give you a summary.

That first full year after we parted as the Fellowship was rather…dull. Legolas and Gimli made no return visits that year, and I maybe got two letters from them. But they eventually came back, though we have yet to take another journey together. Through the four years Gandalf came and went, usually during the nights, and I never saw him. But if I was up wandering some nights, I'd fancy that I saw the tail end of his white robes turning a corner, and hear his staff and boots clicking down the far hallway. But no matter how fast I ran, I could never catch him.

I got a great many letters from my four hobbits. (Through all four years.) They told me of their exploits with Saruman and of their personal lives. However it just wasn't the same that I couldn't be there with them when I found out three of the four were getting married and that they had had a child or two. (I swear I made Boromir's ears bleed.) Frodo sent me a few of his writings he thought I'd be interested in and I did the same for him.

I spent most days with Guthláf. We went to work in the stables together; I expanded on his reading lessons his mother had started before she died, and in return he taught me to draw. We got incredibly close, and yes we are still together. And beings that we are so close, talk as gone around. There's been a lot of talk lately that he's going to pop the question. But you can't believe the Great Gossip of Gondor. Or the Shire.

On the fourth full year of my residency of Middle-earth, Gandalf came to me specifically and asked me to journey with him to the Shire. I knew exactly where this was going, and once that question had left his mouth I burst into tears.

Gandalf-though slightly amused-told me to stop my crying, I knew this day would come. So after a lot of convincing, Boromir allowed me to make the journey alone. Though even Gandalf couldn't get rid of Guthláf so easily.

So. Here we are: me on Oddie, riding side by side with Guthláf and Gandalf, pulling up to the Green Dragon, where our four hobbits would be meeting us. (Though Gandalf was riding in a cart, which was carrying Mister Bilbo Baggins.) I waved eagerly to the four hobbits as we stopped at the stable doors. Merry and Pippin returned my wave, but Frodo and Sam merely nodded to me.

"Hi, hi!" I greeted, pulling Oddie up next to Merry and Pip. I looked over my hobbits. They all looked a little careworn; Sam looked rather tired, as did Pippin. Merry looked like he was grateful for a vacation and Frodo just looked a bit grim. "How are your families?" I asked.

"Good, good," Pippin replied, a small grin creeping across his face. "Di is pregnant. So we're really excited." 

"Oh my god, Pippin!" I shrieked, smacking his arm in excitement.

Though Pippin smiled, he looked at me seriously. "You stay away from my kid," he joked.

"Awe, come on, let me baby-sit sometime!" I whined.

"At the risk of _his _kids turning out like you…" Merry scoffed.

"Awe, I'm not that bad," I said, pouting.

"Tabby, shall we revisit the flowerpot incident of last year?" Guthláf asked.

I looked down and fiddled with Oddie's mane. "No," I replied.

"Shall we carry on?" Gandalf asked. "We've got a four hour journey ahead of us."

We looked at each other, and urged our horses on. "So, I hear you've been causing quite a stir in Gondor, Tabby," Merry said.

"Why, what ever would make you think that I-"

"Tabby," Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess, if you believe the stories," I said, grinning. "Boromir's even more annoyed than I ever could have done before while journeying. Aragorn's threatened to kick me out of Minas Tirith twice already."

"Tabby, how many times have you gone to Aragorn complaining that you're bored, that you don't have a T.V? Or a shopping mall?" Guthláf asked.

I shrugged. "Well, at least Faramir is amused. Somewhat," I replied. Frodo gave me an incredulous look. "Don't look at me like that, hobbit!"

Frodo chuckled, and we carried on from there in light conversation. Through the four hours we talked amongst ourselves, sharing bits of our lives, what's going in our respective residencies, and how we're all doing with our...jobs. Sometimes we rode in a companionable silence, other times we joked. But all in all the entire journey was a bittersweet experience. Now the Grey Havens...that's an entirely different story...

We pulled up to the Havens, a beautiful sight of large, eleven architecture. Granted the Havens has nothing on the structures of the Valar in Valinor. And as in the name, the large castle-like structure is grey, but it's the most beautiful color of grey. It's almost like a light that's radiating from, it. It was almost like the Havens were shining, granted the sun was setting, but still...the sight really took my breath away. It really is one of the most amazing places one could see in all of Middle-earth. When I first looked upon this magnificent elven structure, a small lump began to form in my throat, as everything suddenly became all too real. This would be the last time I ever see Gandalf or Frodo. Maybe even the last time I see any of my hobbits.

Gandalf led the way through the large, grey arches, down a long corridor through the castle, and through another arch. The White Wizard led us out onto the docks. Frodo and I helped Mr. Bilbo down to the stone dock, stopping just ahead of Elrond, Círdan the shipwright, Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The four nodded to us, and we nodded back. Gandalf stood on the other side of Frodo, Guthláf stood next to me, and Merry, Pippin, and Sam behind us. Next to the dock sat a white ship bobbing on the soft waves of the calm sea.

Tears leapt to my eyes as I looked around. I wiped my eyes on my blue traveling gown. This did not go unnoticed by Guthláf and I felt him slide a reassuring arm around my waist. I looked up at him, and he gave me a small smile. I tried to return it, but I couldn't bring myself to do more than lift the corners of my mouth.

"All is now ready," said Círdan. The lump in my throat grew ever bigger.

I looked over at Frodo, Gandalf and Bilbo. "The sea calls us home," Elrond said. My jaw began to shake as I tried not to burst out in tears.

Bilbo laughed. "I think... I'm quite ready for another adventure," Bilbo said, letting go of Frodo's hand and mine. He leaned heavily on his walking stick, and we watched as he limped up to the ship. The first few tears began to drip down my cheeks as Elrond nodded to Bilbo, and followed the hobbit as he boarded the ship. Galadriel, Celeborn and Círdan nodded to us each, as they too, silently boarded the ship.

Gandalf took a few steps ahead of us, and turned to look at us. His grey eyes looked each of us over. "Well, here at last, dear friends, on the shores of Sea comes the end of our fellowship in Middle-earth. Go in peace! I will not say: do not weep; for not all tears are an evil," he said, gently.

A small sob escaped my lips and I quickly tried to dry my eyes. I felt Guthláf tighten his arm around me and pull me closer to him. Gandalf's eyes fell on me again, and he offered a sad smile, which I again attempted to return. Gandalf turned and walked a couple of paces forward again and turned to Frodo. "It is time, Frodo," he said gently.

Frodo turned and looked at all five of us. Silently he walked over to Merry and pulled him into a tight hug. Merry's tears dripped down his cheeks and they both exchanged their goodbyes. He then let go and placed a kiss on Merry's forehead. Frodo then turned to Pippin, who looked just as sad and miserable to be saying good-bye to his beloved cousin, and Frodo repeated the same process.

Then Frodo turned to me. "Tabby, come here," he said, opening his arms for a hug, when I made no move to hug him first.

I let it all flood out. I dropped down and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you," I said, my voice cracking.

Frodo sighed, and put a hand on the back of my head. "I'm going to miss you too, Tab," he said. He pulled out of the hug and pulled my head down. He also placed a kiss on my forehead. I stood up and Frodo turned to Guthláf.

Frodo held out his hand and Guthláf and he shook hands. "You take care of this lovely young lady," Frodo said to Guthláf. "You too are a good match for each other. You make each other happy. And I've seen the way that you both look at each other. Take care of each other. We all know Tabby needs it." We laughed and Frodo took my hand and placed it in Guthláf's. He squeezed our hands and turned away to say his last good-bye: to Sam.

I sniffled and dried my eyes. I felt Guthláf squeeze my hand again. I looked up at him, and he offered a small smile, and pulled my hand up to his lips, placing a small, reassuring kiss on it. I pulled my hand out of his and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me into a tight hug, as I attempted to dry my eyes. I felt his gentle hand stroking my hair, as I tried to collect myself.

When I looked back up, Frodo was turning away and walking towards the boat with Gandalf.

"Gandalf, wait!" I said, pulling away from Guthláf. The wizard turned and looked at me. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Gandalf was taken by surprise when I tackled him. it took him a minute but he returned the hug.

"I'm going to miss you most Gandalf," I said into his chest. "You're like a grandfather to me."

"I'm going to miss you too, my dear," he said, squeezing me tightly, in a grandfatherly way. He pulled away and patted my shoulder. "You've been incredibly brave, a nuisance at times, but we've all come to love you. Good-bye my dear."

"Goode-bye, Gandalf," I said as we walked away to the ship. "Good-bye Frodo."

As the two boarded the ship they nodded to us and turned to take their seats on the ship. Guthláf walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist again. The ship was unmoored, and slowly the ship began to sail off into the yellow sunset. Sobs started to escape my lips as I watched the ship slowly sail off from this shore forever. Never to return.

When the ship was long out of our sights, Merry, Pippin, and Sam turned away to begin the long ride back to Bywater. However, I couldn't bring myself to leave just yet.

Guthláf gently pulled me away from the sight. He lifted my chin up with a finger, gently forcing me to meet his gaze. He gently dried my eyes with both of his thumbs, as I went back to staring at the ground, feeling like my heart was breaking. When Guthláf was satisfied that he had gotten all of the tears he took my hands in his and squeezed them. I slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

"Don't be sad, Tabby. They're going off to a far better place. We've both seen it, they'll be happy there," Guthláf said, his chocolate eyes locked on mine. I nodded in agreement. "Gandalf and Frodo wouldn't want you to be so sad. You're young. We both are, and we've got our entire lives to spend together. So, cheer up, alright. We can spend the rest of our lives together, if that's what you want, because I know it's what I want."

I sniffled. "That sounds nice," I agreed, nodding. "I would really like that."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. He let go of my hands and cupped my face in his hands. "Then, I better ask this properly. Tabitha, will you marry me?"

I smiled. "Yes, I will," I replied.

Guthláf smiled and gently pulled me closer and placed a long kiss on my lips. I placed my hands on his waist, and he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me, as I returned the favor. We slowly broke apart and stared into each other's faces.

"I love you, Tabby," he whispered.

"I love you too, Guthláf," I whispered back.

_**The End**_

**Now guys, please remember there's one more chapter after this one, announcing the winner of the next story. So don't forget to go to my profile to vote! Please review guys!**


	65. End Credits

**Hey guys! Last chapter ever for this fanfiction! It's kind of bittersweet, you know? I mean I've finally finished one story! But this one is just so popular, I don't want it to end...Well, all good things must come to an end. And it looks like Down the Rabbit Hole has won the poll, but Castleman is a second. So. I think I may double up! But as Down the Rabbit Hole has the most votes, it'll probably recieve more attention. But I will warn you that I have switched up the plot a bit, but I think you guys will still like it! **

**Oh, and I know this is a big no-no, but it's just one chapter, so it's going to be in a play format. Inside the stars are Tabby's actions, unless stated otherwise in the sentence. What is bolded is the real Tabi (yes, she really spells her name differently) speaking! Italics are what the author is reading.**

_A Beautiful Nightmare: End Credits _

**Now it's all come to an end, the story is at it's close. So let us see the characters all, and give 'em a standing 'O. These here characters have been written in order of apperance, by our favorite pain in the ass. I will now read them aloud to you all, going down the line *gestures to the long line of characters* **

Tabby: Hey! Hurry up, we've got starving hobbits over here!

**QUIET! You already get to put your own input in here as I read! **

Tabby: Well you didn't have to let me...

**I had no choice! It's binding law that states I have to let the main protagonist speak whenever they so choose. **

Tabby: What's a law?

***Face palm* Never mind...Let's just start... **

_Tabby: A protagonist _*crosses arms and grins*

_Kristina: A redeemed friend _*Looks thoughtful while nodding in agreement*

_Jeni: A follower _*Shakes head*

"Should've known better, young pattawan."

_Katie: A traitor_ *Gives look of disgust*

_Legolas: A...Blonde elf. _

"Haha Blondie!"

"Shut up, Tabby."

*Sticks tongue out at elf.*

_Aragorn: A kingly ranger dude/ rangerly king dude._ *Smirks and nods, while Aragorn face palms.*

_Frodo: A fatherly and very brave hobbit. _

"Who refuses to let me call him dad!"

*Hobbit death stare by Frodo.*

_Gandalf: A grandfatherly wizard. _*Smiles and looks up at Gandalf, as pats her shoulder.*

_Gimli: A kick-ass dwarf._

*Crosses arms and grins, and Gimli shakes his head, and takes a sip of ale.*

_Boromir: A fatherly, kick-ass, Gondorian warrior._

*Gives Boromir a really tight hug. Boromir returns the hug beofre patting her shoulder, to get off.*

_Sam: A loyal best friend._

"Without Sam, Frodo couldn't have done it."

*Sam blushes*

"Frodo! I'm supposed to say something!"

"Quit whining."

"Okay."

_Merry: An ass-kicking hobbit._

"And a smoker."

"Tabby!"

"It's the truth!"

_Pippin: A lovable and huggable hobbit._

*Hugs Pippin*

"Too huggable for his own good!"

_Dad: An annoyed father who buys love. _

*Silence*

_Mom: a mum who loses her credit card far too often._

*Smiles and waves inncently, as the narrator looks at her suspiciously.*

_Derek: a gullible younger brother._

"Truffle shuffle!"

*From somewhere in the distance* "NOOOOOOOO!"

_Orcs: Just plain stupid, little, filthy McNasties._

*Wrinkles up nose in disgust*

_Saruman: a wizarding..._

"JERKFACE!"

*From somewhere above* "How dare you speak about me in that way!"

"Shut up, Beardo."

_Gr__í__ma: A follower._

"And an OVER-SIZED CHUCKY DOLL!"

*No reply*

_Barman: a tatooed drunk._

"Who gives evil wizarding, jerkfaces too many ideas."

_Cheif: A short-tempered man._

_Dano: A rookie._

_Officer No. 1: a ._

***laughs* "I see what you did there."**

Tabby: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, hurry it up lady."

_Officer No. 2: a very rude man, with good aim. _

_L__ó__rien: A very helpful member of he Valar._

"The one who actually likes me..."

_Balrog:_ *Everyone screams. Expect Gandalf, who makes a rude guesture learned from Tabby*

_Haldir: A blonde rascal._

"Hahahahaa!"

*Haldir face palms.*

_Gollum: a dirty little creep._

"Precioussssss! Gollum, gollum!"

*Shudders from all*

_Galadriel: A suspicious elf-lady_.

***Stares at fictional counterpart.* "Really?"**

"Still mad about the tea, child?"

"What makes you say that?" *crosses arms and huffs.*

_Celeborn_: "Well, I didn't talk to him much, but he gave me some cool gifts, so he's pretty cool."

*Shrugs*

_Calariel: a shoe-STEALER!_

_Orom__ë__:_ "Let's just say the dude really hates me..."

*The ground starts to shake* "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME DUDE?"

"That only applied when talking to your face!" *ducks down behind Boromir in case of another slap.*

_Manw__ë__: Pretty much an elven version of Gandalf_.

"Tis true, tis true."

_Melkor: an evil McNasty face_

"Who should DIE when killed and NOT TWITCH!"

*waits for a reply, but as he's finally dead, there is none.*

_Sauron: an evil guy obsessed with jewelry._

*everybody looks over at Tabby, who shrugs*

"What? He is!"

_Grandmother: a woman who let her great-grandchild take responsibility for her mistakes, but made it right in the end._

_Ringwraiths: Evil sons of bitches_

"But still the coolest bad-guy goons EVER!"

*Everybody, again, stares at Tabby*

"Well if I was going to attempt to take over the world, I'd have some!"

_É__omer: a pissy-yet-awesome-once-you-get-to-know-him kinda guy._

*Éomer nods in agreement* "Quite true"

_É__othain_:*growler-face*

_Th__é__oden: A highly respectable king_

*All place their hands over their hearts and look at the Rohan flag.*

_É__owyn: an inspiration to women everywhere._

"Get it girl!"

*Éowyn laughs*

_Varda_: "Really doubt she liked me much"

_Mandos_: "Yep, same goes for him."

_Ulmo_: "Him as well."

_Guthl__á__f: a handsome and loevly young man. _

"Helloooo brown eyes!"

"Tabby! Not in front of everyone!"

"What? it's not like I'm touching you!"

"Ow! Did you just pinch-"

"NO!"

**"MOVING ON!"**

_Oddie: a kick-ass ninja horse._

"With no manners!"

"Again, Tab, he's a horse."

"I'll pinch your butt again..."

_Rhynnyn_: "An adorable youngin'!"

_Harry: a disguise_

*shifty eyes*

_Treebeard: a giant walking-talking tree_

*Two thumbs way up!*

_Elrohir and Elladan: Prankster elves_

*Two thumbs up*

"Who need to STOP giving Tabby itching powder!"

*Boromir and Aragorn exchange horrified glances, realizing they keep speaking in unison*

"Get outta here, both of you!"

_Denethor: A good man, when he's got his first born around._

"I resent that!"

"Hush, your hair is greying."

_Faramir_: "Are you sure you and Boromir are related by blood?"

*Faramir laughs*

_Bilbo_: "An amazing, elderly hobbit who is chock full of great stories. We wouldn't have anything

**Props to Tolkien for giving us an amazing book to enjoy for years to come. Tolkien is an amazing author and the authoress wishes to say that she would not be as happy as she is today without him. Here's to you, Tolkien!**

**All mentioned above (save for Tolkien, who is probably rolling over in his grave, the poor man.) hold hands and take several bows as the audience (that's you, dear reader!) claps and cheers wildly. All are smiles...**

Suddenly, Boromir picks Tabby up in his arms, and carries her over to a sudden mud pit that appears out of nowhere.

"What! What are you doing!"

There isn't a reply, Boromir just dumps her in the mudpit. Sure enough, when Guthláf tries to help her out, she pulls him in as well, and this ensues in an all-out mud war.

**Well this is the end...**

**Down the Rabbit Hole should be up with in the next month, hopefully by the twentieth of June!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story, I had tons of fun writing it. I hope you giys contine reading my works to come. Ya'll are awesome!**

**Authoress Note: I do not own anything Lord of the Rings related, though I wish I did, but sadly that wish has not come true. It all belongs to Tolkien Enterprises, and they refuse to sell is to me. I also do not own anything else mentioned or implied throughout the story; those elements belong to their respected enterprises. **

**Everything had been...borrowed...and will be returned to their proper places when i see fit. **

**NO HOBBITS WERE HARMED DURING THE WRITING OF THIS FIC!**

**The preceding story is obviously fictional and in no possible way depicts the veiws of the persons mentioned. It all just adds to the drama of the story. **

**A Beautful Nightmare: a girl's journey on a nice, little hobbit walking party. Kinda. **

**Copyright June 29, 2010 through May 13, 2012 by Waffles and Scary Swords inc. (Yes, I made that up!)**

**Because everyone should get to walk through a forest un-blindfolded and...PLAY UNO CORRECTLY!-Sourman the Jerkface.**

**A Beautiful Nightmare is brought to you by Oddie the Horse, who seems perfectly harmless, but is really a kick-ass ninja horse. **

**THE END**


	66. Author's Note

Well, hello there people. It's almost been a full year since the final chapter of a Beautiful Nightmare has been uploaded, and I still get reviews on it every once in a while. To say I was bored with the story in the beginning and in the end is an understatement. I happened to find hard copies of the fic that I printed out quite a long time ago, and I started to read them. As I read I started to think to myself that a revamp is in order. I don't think I did the story justice, it could have been done so much better, and I feel like this story could've become something I could be a little more proud of.

I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story, maybe no one is, but I know if I wasn't given a heads up that a story I liked was getting a revamp, I wouldn't be too happy. So just a heads up if anyone is interested.

I think that bettering my writing craft with one story will help me in the future when I go to write my own original works. And I think these characters I have created are really fun to work with. I promise I won't be changing things too much, unless I get enough says to. Really I'll be adding things in where I see fit, such as adding more to certain chapters and going more in depth with other characters. (Let's face, our beloved Sam got almost no attention.) So what I am looking to here is add more into the relationships with the fellowship.

I'm not saying you all have to read the revamp, I'm just saying that one will be posted and if you want to help me on my journey to better myself and writing craft it would be much appreciated. I thank you all for being loyal reviewers and followers of this story. So if anyone is interested drop a review or something. The first chapter of the revamp should be up in the next couple of days under the title of _A Nightmare's Beauty._

Thanks guys for all you've done, Extinction.


	67. Author's note 2

Hey guys, another authors note. GASP! But just as a head's up, the new story is up, and it is under the title Revamp: A Beautiful Nightmare. I changed the title back because I got a request. It has been done, it's up. So have a wonderful read. Love you guys!


End file.
